Dishonored
by PurplePlatypusBear21
Summary: After Zuko sends his sister to University against her will, Azula devises the ultimate revenge. But it's not all fun and games when Azula starts to develop confusing and competing feelings for her brother and a certain Southern Water Tribe warrior. AU after "Smoke and Shadow": Part 3. A humorous ZUCEST and SOKKLA saga. Rated M for sex. Welcome to the LEMON PARTY!
1. Return of the Fire Princess

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender.

 **Author's Note:** This multi-chaptered story is entirely unrelated to my first story, _Iroh's Sage Advice_. Although this story will contain many more lemons, it is (hopefully) far less smutty, and not every chapter will have a lemon.

* * *

 **Dishonored**

 **Chapter 1: Return of the Fire Princess**

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?" Azula screamed at her brother, shooting daggers from her teary golden eyes. If looks could kill…

"This is beyond my control! It's out of my hands – you've already been accepted!" Zuko shouted back, taking a cautious step closer toward his hysterical sister.

"LIAR! You are the Fire Lord! You have the power to stop this and you know it! You just won't because you want me gone!"

"I don't want you gone, Azula. I've really missed you. Even our screaming matches. Please try to understand," appeased Zuko, lowering his volume.

"Oh, I _understand_. I understand that I single-handedly disbanded The New Ozai Society, your greatest threat. I understand that I SAVED YOUR LIFE. I understand that after returning to the Fire Nation after disappearing for MONTHS, you want me to pack my bags and leave!" Azula cried angrily, pacing about her room erratically.

"It's not that simple… the threat hasn't exactly vanished… it just _transferred_ ," the Fire Lord explained. "The New Ozai Society followers find _you_ to be an even more capable leader than Father. As long as you're here, my life will continue to be in jeopardy! I'm still receiving death threats!"

"You know I can handle them, and you know I no longer desire the throne! This is because of _them_. Mother wants me gone. Noren wants me gone. Kiyi wants me gone. Your Kyoshi bodyguard, or should I say _girlfriend_ , wants me gone. And you're too much of a COWARD to stand up to them!" Azula bawled while falling dramatically face-down onto her bed. The princess sobbed into her pillow.

"Azula, please calm down," Zuko urged with soft tones. "We all need to adjust to this new life. Plus, University will be good for you! You have so much to learn about the world. You'll finally realize how incorrect and biased the History textbooks were at the Royal Fire Academy for Girls. They're just like Science textbooks from Gu Xing!" Zuko took a seat next to Azula on the side of her bed.

"What's Gu Xing?" asked Azula, her voice muffled from her pillow.

"A sheltered island in Chameleon Bay, also known as the 'Lone Star Isle'. It's an awful and unnecessary waste of space that's been trying unsuccessfully to secede from the Earth Kingdom for years, but that's beside the point. This is a perfect example of why you need to go to University!" Zuko pleaded, gently putting his hand on Azula's shoulder.

Azula rolled onto her side, facing away from Zuko. "Fine. I will go," Azula conceded begrudgingly. "Have fun playing house with your perfect new family."

"The next four years will go by before you know it. And when you return to the Fire Nation, you'll be welcomed back with open arms," Zuko comforted, gently stroking Azula's back.

"Get out of my room," Azula demanded with more hurt than hatred. "I have to pack."

Zuko gave his little sister a light kiss on the top of her head before exiting her room.

* * *

The princess awoke with the rising sun the following morning. One of the Fire Lord's many servants would be personally escorting Princess Azula to Ba Sing Se via hot air balloon. Azula wanted to travel alone, but Zuko could not yet trust her to her own devices. She idly watched as the servant carried all her packed belongings onto the balloon. To the princess's surprise, Zuko, Ursa, Noren, and Kiyi all came outside to say goodbye and wish her safe travels, although all but Zuko were noticeably keeping their distance. Azula stoically waved goodbye to them and then turned to step foot onto the balloon, but stopped when she noticed a hand on her shoulder.

"You really think I'd let you leave without a hug?" Zuko smiled.

Zuko was astounded when Azula pulled him in close for a hug, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. She pressed her cheek up against his cheek. To the rest of the family observing this scene from afar, it would appear to be a genuine, loving family moment. But Azula was not feeling the love.

"You're going to pay for this," she hissed into his ear, keeping her face sweet and composed.

She gave Zuko a quick kiss on the cheek and then escaped into the balloon. Azula smiled innocently at him as she and the servant took off. Zuko stared back with sheer horror emanating from his yellow eyes.

* * *

Upon arriving at Ba Sing Se University, Azula was shown to her dorm room by an upperclassman. The upperclassman was much more delighted to carry Azula's belongings than Zuko's servant, who had grown exceedingly tired of the spoiled princess during their trip. The princess thanked the pair for their services and dismissed them. Azula looked unenthusiastically at the wooden door in front of her.

"Guess this is the entrance to my prison cell for the next four years," the princess scoffed as she entered her room.

Half of the room was barren, while the other half was lively decorated. Though the Fire Nation flag occupying the majority of the wall to the right of the door was most apparent, it was surrounded by a healthy collection of Earth Kingdom paraphernalia, including a spiked meteor hammer. Amber-and-red pillows conspicuously poked out from under green bedding. On the wall farthest from the door but close to the decorated bed was a portrait of a woman with short brown hair and fierce dark eyes embracing a larger, unattractive man with untidy brown hair and unintelligent eyes. Azula's roommate was setting up her desk when she heard the princess enter.

"Hey roomie!" the woman from the portrait exclaimed while turning around to greet the newcomer. "Spirits! I didn't know I would be sharing a room with the Fire Princess!"

Azula feigned a smile, not putting much effort into making it appear genuine.

"Most people are excited about being accepted to the most prestigious university in the world..."

"My good-for-nothing brother sent me here to punish me for saving his life, because death would have been too kind," Azula dramatized, rolling her eyes.

"Well at first I was afraid to tell you this, but now I think it may actually brighten up your time here. I met your brother once, nearly three years ago, while sneaking into the Fire Nation Palace… in order to assassinate him."

Azula was intrigued. "What is your name?"

"Kori. Kori Morishita of Yu Dao, the first Fire Nation colony in the Earth Kingdom."

"Kori, I think you and I are going to be great friends," the princess asserted, the left corner of her lips curling into a malicious smile. "I'd love to hear the rest of this story, perhaps over tea? I know the perfect place."

* * *

"…So it didn't take long before Zuko entirely changed his mind about the Harmony Restoration Movement. He is one of the most indecisive people I have ever met – I completely understand why so many Fire Nation citizens have doubted his ability to lead," Kori detailed between sips of lemon ginger tea. "Anyway, Zuko ended up leading the Fire Nation army against Earth King Kuei's army to battle for control of Yu Dao, unabashedly betraying Avatar Aang in the process. Aang was so furious with Zuko, it triggered his Avatar state! Eventually Aang came to his senses and ended the battle by physically separating Yu Dao from the earth, sending Zuko to plummet to his death. Aang saved him at the very last minute."

As angry as Azula was with her brother, and as many times as she prayed to be an only-child, she was still thankful that Kori's assassination attempt failed and that the Avatar decided to save Zuko's life. She never really wanted Zuko dead, which was evident from all of their past spars. Azula never missed her attacks – she was always careful to avoid severely hurting her brother. Her mind wandered to the time when she nearly killed Aang, one of her biggest regrets. She knew she would eventually have to make amends with the Avatar, who had been so merciful in sparing her father's and now her brother's life. But first, there was one person to whom she owed a sincere apology. The man who watched over her brother for years, the man who she shot with lightning after she had "surrendered", the man whose delectable pomegranate oolong tea she was currently drinking.

"Well, Kori, that is quite the tale. I respect your tenacity and unyielding determination. But just so you know, if anyone is going to kill my brother, it's going to be me," Azula playfully smirked before downing the rest of her tea. "I need to have a chat with the owner of this tea shop. Why don't I meet you back in the dorm? Your tea is on me."

"Thanks, Azula! See you soon."

The princess walked to the back of the tea shop and was about to push aside the drapes to get to the kitchen when she was stopped by her tea server.

"Hey! You can't go back there!"

"Oh, I most certainly can," Azula retorted.

"The kitchen is for employees only. You don't work here."

"Not _yet_ ," the princess confidently asserted as she made her way into the kitchen.

* * *

Azula found her uncle delicately preparing several pots of tea, singing to each of his creations with songs of love. "Hello, Uncle," the princess said timidly, not knowing how Iroh felt toward her given their messy history. "It's really good to see you."

"Azula, my niece! I was wondering when you'd find your way to my humble tea shop," Iroh beamed, offering his arms for a hug.

This gesture brought tears to Azula's eyes. The princess tried hold them back as she gave her uncle a big hug, but before she knew it, she was sobbing into his chest. Feeling his niece fall to pieces in his arms drove him to tears as well.

"How could you possibly forgive me so easily?" she wept. "After everything I've done…"

Iroh took a step back, holding her delicate hands in his and looking warmly into her yellow tear-filled eyes. "You are not the young girl you used to be, my beautiful niece. You are choosing your own path, shaping your own destiny. You are now free from your father's control. Let the past be the past, so you can look forward to a bright future filled with compassion and kindness."

The princess nodded. "I will, Uncle. But I still want to do _something_ to make up for my repugnant behavior."

"You can repay me by performing brilliantly in University."

"Well, I have no doubt I can do that…but I had another idea in mind. Maybe I could help out here part-time? Of course, you would not have to pay me. I'd much prefer compensation in the form of your lengthy anecdotes with which Zuko is so familiar," Azula smiled graciously.

"Nothing would bring me more joy than spending quality time with you. And I am happy to share my life's stories with you, but if you're going to work here, I _will_ pay you for your time. I would not have it any other way," Iroh insisted.

"You have yourself a deal, Uncle. Oh, actually, I have one more request. Will you please teach me how to play Pai Sho?"

* * *

Over the next month, the roommates settled into a comfortable routine and an unbreakable friendship. On class days, the girls would wake up early, have a quick breakfast, and go for a run through the scenic areas of the campus. Then Azula would practice her firebending while Kori honed her skills with her meteor hammer along with some earthbending. The roommates sometimes even traded stances and movements to enhance their own bending styles. After training, the girls would shower and spend the rest of the morning and afternoon in classes, sharing a short lunch break. After classes, the roommates would unwind by recounting stories from their pasts over a hardy dinner. They were consumed by homework assignments and studying during the evening. On non-class days, their morning exercise routine was the same, but then Azula would go to work at the Jasmine Dragon while Kori, who was not quite as gifted as Azula, would plant herself in the library to study some more.

Slowly but surely, Kori was able to get the princess out of her comfort zone. She had even convinced Azula to tryout with her for an all-female a cappella group, the Ba Se Singers. Unbeknownst to everyone in Azula's life, the princess had perfect pitch and a lovely singing voice. Both girls made the cut and practiced with the group twice a week.

One evening, while the roommates were studying in their bedroom, a messenger hawk flew in from the window, landing on Azula's bedpost. The princess untied a letter strapped to the hawk's leg. The stationary was light pink, which could only mean one thing.

"What's that?" inquired Kori.

This was the first time a messenger hawk had delivered a letter to Azula and not Kori, who was accustomed to receiving a weekly letter from her Freedom Fighter boyfriend, Sneers.

"Just a letter from Ty Lee," Azula informed.

"Your acrobat friend who betrayed you several years ago? The one who knows how to chi-block?"

"Yes. Since my brief return to the Fire Nation, she's been trying desperately to make amends. I told her I would forgive her if she kept tabs on Fire Lord _Zuzu_ for me. I wonder what she has to report."

"Ooh gossip! Read it out loud!"

Azula laughed and began to read. "Dear Azula, Zuko is out of control! Let's just say he's overly enjoying his newfound freedom. Without the constant threats of assassination, he's been too laidback and not taking his responsibilities seriously. Three months into his 'fling' with Suki, he abruptly called things off, completely breaking her heart. The only explanation he gave her was that he did not want a commitment! He mentioned that it's about time he pays more attention to his fan girls! What should I do? I need your help. Also, I miss you and can't wait for you to come home! XOXO, Ty Lee"

Kori and Azula exchanged looks of shock and disgust.

"Hmmm… I wonder if I can somehow use this tidbit of information to destroy him when I return to the Palace. My revenge needs to be perfect. Unnecessarily cruel and psychologically damaging," Azula schemed. Although she had made great progress in changing her evil ways, she still needed to punish her brother for deserting her during such a crucial time in her life.

"Hah, well, I have the perfect idea then – trick him into sleeping with you!" Kori joked. "That would certainly be psychologically damaging."

Azula's eyes lit up like fireworks at a Fire Nation festival. "You're a genius! An evil genius!"

"I was KIDDING! You're not seriously considering it, are you?"

"Oh, I'm not only considering it, I'm going to take it a step further. What if I made sure to be the ONLY woman he was with for an entire year? What if I tricked him time and time again? He'd be CRUSHED!" Azula ranted. "Sooner or later he'll become paranoid. He'll never know when to expect it." The princess's hands ignited into giant blue orbs. "He'll be reduced to a shriveling shell of a man whose only hope is to pray for death! Only then will I consider the scale to be balanced, leaving only a few more minor tragedies to be bestowed upon my foolish brother. HE WILL RUE THE DAY HE WAS BORN!"

"Well, okay then," Kori said nervously, shifting her eyes from left to right. "I guess it's true what they say about royal families…"

Azula was too consumed with her own devious thoughts to acknowledge Kori's response. She pulled out a blank, bound notebook and began to write feverishly, a sadistic smile playing across her face.

"The contents of this notebook detail my plans for revenge against my dear brother, Fire Lord Zuzu, who foolishly abandoned me when I needed him most. Phase 1: The Masquerade Ball…"

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

(1) I'm going to try my best to not include any OCs. In case you haven't read the comics, Kori Morishita is not an OC – she's one of the main characters from _The Promise_ , the first ATLA graphic novel.

(2) Chapter 2 begins with a 4-year time skip directly to the masquerade ball. Expect a BIG, FAT, JUICY LEMON at the end of this chapter.

(3) Feedback is always welcome! Enjoy : )


	2. The Masquerade Ball

**Author's Note:** As promised, there's a juicy LEMON at the end of this chapter. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Masquerade Ball**

 _Four years later…_

"You look stunning, Azula!" Ty Lee gushed while the princess finished applying her makeup with her iconic red lipstick.

"Yes, I really do," Azula haughtily agreed, admiring herself in her full-length mirror.

"Who knew you could pull off blue and black so well?"

The princess frowned. "Did you fall off the trapeze and land directly on your head?" she admonished. "This dress is white and gold."

"I see blue and black…" Ty Lee countered, deeply confused.

"Ugh! You are as blind as that ill-mannered earthbender who's always picking Spirits-know-what out of her toes," Azula ridiculed before noticing the hurt look in her friend's eyes. "Sorry. I'm under a lot of pressure tonight. You look quite exquisite yourself."

Ty Lee blushed, her cheeks turning as pink as the taffeta of her gown. "Thanks, Azula!" She helped the princess put on her regal gold mask, making sure not to mess up Azula's hair or makeup. "I couldn't help but notice that you have a second dress on your bed. Whose is that?"

"It's mine. I'm going to have to be two different people tonight. And I'm going to need your help," smirked the princess.

"What do you mean?"

"Remember how you asked for my assistance regarding my brother being a man-slut, and I said I'd take care of it? Well, this is Phase One of my plan," Azula grinned. "I'm going to trick Zuko into sleeping with me tonight."

"WHAT?! But he's your _brother_!"

"Yes, that's what makes it funny. Think about it. Poor Zuzu is going to wake up tomorrow to an empty bed and spend the day desperately searching for his dream girl in the skin-tight red midi dress," she explained, gesturing to the slip of fabric on the bed. This new revealing style had recently spread like wildfire throughout the Fire Nation, although not many women could pull it off nearly as well as the princess. "And when he finds out the truth, he'll be devastated. He will finally experience a glimpse of the pain he caused me by sending me away during a time when I needed him by my side." Azula turned away from her friend, her eyes starting to tear up.

Ty Lee began to understand the princess's motive. "He really hurt you, didn't he?" She placed her hands on Azula's shoulders for comfort.

"You have no idea," Azula murmured, looking at the floor.

"What can I do to help?" Ty Lee smiled.

Azula returned the smile. "I'm going to need you to help me change in and out of the two dresses, make sure I have the correct masks on for each dress, and fix my makeup and hair when necessary."

Ty Lee was eager to help her friend, especially because she would get to see Azula nearly naked several times that night. Although she considered herself to be straight, there was something about Azula that often made her question her sexuality.

"I'm happy to be of service, Princess!"

* * *

The palace ballroom had a dark and eerie ambiance, with the only sources of light stemming from a giant chandelier in the center of the room and flickering candles on each circular dining table around the periphery. A professional orchestra occupied one corner of the room, entertaining the crowd with traditional Fire Nation music. In the opposite corner was a not-so-mini bar, which contained enough alcohol to knock out a lion-turtle. Next to the bar was a long table adorned with red and gold tablecloth that extended the entire length of the wall. It sported an overabundant amount of food, including some of the most exotic Fire Nation meats and delicacies, putting one of King Bumi's feasts to shame.

The ballroom was already teeming with guests by the time Fire Lord Zuko and Princess Azula made their fashionably late grand entrance. The Fire Lord signaled the orchestra to take a brief break while he addressed the crowd.

"Greetings, esteemed guests. I welcome you all to my home. Thank you for joining my sister and me on this special occasion. Not only am I celebrating my 24th birthday, but more importantly, Princess Azula has returned to the Fire Nation, where she will serve as my chief political adviser. She has recently graduated first in her class from Ba Sing Se University, not that this should come as a surprise to anyone who has ever met my sister."

The guests broke out into applause. Even some of Zuko's friends appeared to be sincerely happy for the princess. Zuko smiled warmly at his younger sibling, who actually seemed to be enjoying herself for once.

"I could not be more proud of my little sister. But I know you did not all come all this way to listen to me talk. So let's eat, drink, and dance!"

As the guests cheered and the music recommenced, Zuko grabbed Azula's hand and pulled her onto the dancefloor for their first dance of the evening. The siblings were accustomed to dancing with each other, as their mother had forced them to take ballroom dance lessons when they were children.

"I'm delighted that you agreed to let me throw you a party, Princess. I thought you would have preferred a more intimate setting with fewer guests, but this masquerade was a brilliant idea."

"Yes, I'm full of brilliant ideas. You'll see," Azula smirked.

"What do you mean by that?" Zuko laughed, a bit worried.

"As your chief political adviser, of course. What else could I possibly mean?" the princess inquired innocently.

"Right. Of course."

Zuko gave the princess a twirl, her white and gold bustled gown swirling gracefully around her. She looked angelic.

"You really do look beautiful tonight, Azula."

"Why thank you, brother. You look rather dapper yourself."

"Only because this mask hides the majority of my face, right?" Zuko facetiously asked.

"No, you have really become quite handsome. Just take the compliment," Azula insisted, punching Zuko lightly on the arm.

The siblings laughed as the music ended. They bowed respectfully toward each other and parted ways. Azula deliberately scanned the room, as if she were looking for a particular person amongst the throng of people crowding the ballroom. Zuko made his way over to the food table, where it wasn't challenging to pick out the masked Sokka, who was fending off other guests near the fire kebabs.

Things had briefly been tense between the two friends after Zuko stole Suki away from Sokka, but the swordsman seemed to recover surprisingly quickly, bouncing back to his normal happy-go-lucky self after only a few months. Zuko was more than happy to find himself joking with his friend about the whole situation before long.

"Hey Sokka, glad you could make it! I see you're already making yourself at home."

Sokka was busy stuffing his face with meat. "Zuko! Have I ever told you that Fire Nation meat is the best meat?"

"Only about a dozen times," Zuko chuckled.

Sokka took a quick glance around the ballroom and noticed many pretty ladies staring in their direction. "You're certainly turning some heads tonight!"

"They're obviously looking at you, friend."

"Nope. I've been eating all night and haven't been approached once," Sokka replied, wiping sauce off his mouth and onto his hand.

"Well, being the Fire Lord does have its perks," grinned Zuko.

"Oh, I bet they're perky!" Sokka burst out, winking and raising his hand for a high-five.

Zuko groaned, but gave his friend a high-five. The two were approached by Azula.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," remarked the princess.

"Not at all," Zuko replied. "Did you want to dance again?"

"Yes," Azula beamed, taking Sokka's hand and leading him to the dancefloor. She noticed that Sokka's hand was sticky from meat sauce but held her tongue about him being an uncivilized water savage.

" _That's odd_ ," Zuko thought. " _Since when did they become friends?_ "

Azula pulled Sokka to the center of the ballroom, directly under the glowing chandelier. The two began to dance, holding each other much more closely than two friends would.

"I've missed you, my Princess," Sokka growled seductively into her ear, causing Azula to blush unnoticeably beneath her gold mask. "I really wish I could have seen you deliver your valedictorian speech. Zuko said it was terrifying and inspirational at the same time."

"You made the right choice. Your attendance could have blown our little secret."

"I have a little secret for you to blow," Sokka grinned wolfishly.

Azula giggled, her cheeks turning to a darker shade of red. "Do not tempt me. You know I cannot go home with you tonight."

"I know," Sokka sighed.

"But if all goes according to plan, you may have me tomorrow evening," Azula purred through a devilish smirk.

"Then I will see to it that your plan runs smoothly."

She gave Sokka a tender kiss on the lips, with no regard as to who was watching.

* * *

After several more dances with Sokka, the princess stealthily exited the ballroom and headed to her bedroom to get changed. Ty Lee was the only one to notice Azula's departure and met the princess in her chambers.

"Spill it, Princess," Ty Lee demanded while helping Azula out of her dress.

"To what exactly are you referring?" Azula queried, feigning innocence. She stepped into the red backless dress.

"When did you and Sokka become so _friendly_?" probed Ty Lee, staring at the giant slit in the midi that traveled all the way up to the princess's upper thigh.

"He came to visit me a few times at University," Azula explained. "Well, I suppose the first time he was visiting Uncle following his break-up with the Kyoshi girl."

Ty Lee began to style Azula's long black hair into a classy up-do.

Azula continued, "Let's just say that I was able to take Sokka's mind off of his ex-girlfriend."

"Well, I can't blame him. Look at you! You look _hot_ ," Ty Lee admired.

Azula put on a jeweled black mask covering everything but her full red lips and dazzling amber eyes. "Hot enough to seduce my failure of a brother?"

"Let's find out, shall we?"

The two girls exited the bedroom and made their way back to the ballroom. Ty Lee entered first and was immediately accosted by a group of Fire Nation men who all wanted to dance with her, providing Azula with the perfect distraction. The princess walked to the bar for some fire wine. She stood with her back to the bar, expressing her disinterest in every man who approached her. The Fire Lord was dancing with some random woman whose beauty paled in comparison to the princess's. It did not take long for him to notice Azula. Zuko was overwhelmed by the magnetic attraction he felt as they locked eyes. After the dance, he approached his masked sister.

Zuko extended his hand toward the princess, laying on the charm. "I do not believe we've had the pleasure of meeting."

"It is an honor to make your acquaintance, my Lord," she replied, placing her hand gently in his and curtseying in deference. It was not difficult for Azula to disguise her voice over the loud orchestral music. She spoke with a softer timbre than usual, and about a whole step higher in pitch.

Zuko lightly kissed her hand. "You may be the most beautiful woman to ever grace the Palace. Would you care for a dance?"

"It would be my _pleasure_ , Fire Lord."

Her emphasis was not lost on Zuko, whose mind was already beginning to imagine what this woman looked like underneath her high-slit dress as he escorted her to the dancefloor.

"You can call me Zuko. And what is your name?" The Fire Lord took Azula's right hand in his left and wrapped his right arm around her slender waist.

Azula rested her left hand lightly on Zuko's right shoulder. "The beauty of masquerades is the mystery, wouldn't you agree?" Azula inquired, her eyes blazing into her brother's.

"That's not fair. You know my name. Now you have to tell me something about yourself," Zuko teased.

The princess smiled mischievously. "I'm single."

"How is that possible?" Zuko asked incredulously.

"Just haven't found the right man, I suppose. Who knows, perhaps tonight's my lucky night," Azula cooed.

"I think tonight is _my_ lucky night," the Fire Lord flirted, pulling his sister closer to him such that her breasts were pressed against his chest.

"It seems that both of us could get lucky tonight," Azula whispered seductively.

Zuko swallowed audibly. The music was coming to an end, much to his disappointment. "I wish I could dance with you all night. But I cannot be a bad host and ignore the rest of my guests. I'd be honored if you would be my last dance of the evening…and the night does not have to end there…"

"You'd better make the wait worth my while, Fire Lord Zuko," the princess purred.

Azula could feel her brother's eyes staring intensely at her backside as she walked away from him.

* * *

The radiant beauty of Katara in her navy blue Lolita kimono Water Tribe dress was darkened by her scowl. No amount of makeup could hide the fact that the waterbender was not having a pleasant evening. She was distracted, barely making eye contact with her date, who was rather dashing in his long dark orange robe over a pale yellow dress shirt.

"Katara, will you please stop trying to find them and just enjoy this dance with me?" the Avatar pleaded.

"I'm sorry Aang," sighed the waterbender. "I just don't understand why my brother keeps choosing to dance with Azula. And so intimately! It's like they've known each other for years… but that's impossible, right?"

"I have no idea. Try not to let it bother you. Azula just finished four years of school – I'm sure she's a different person now. She has to be."

"No… I don't trust her. She's up to something. And I'm going to get to the bottom of it."

When the song ended, Katara dragged Aang over to the bar, where a mildly inebriated Toph was chatting up the handsome bartender over some fire sake. Perhaps it was due to Toph's more mature and sophisticated appearance in her light green cheongsam dress, or that he was working for tips, but the bartender seemed to quite taken with Ms. Beifong. Katara interrupted their conversation by abruptly spinning Toph around to face her.

"Sugar Queen! Twinkle Toes! This better be important," Toph muttered.

"It is," Katara insisted. "Do you know what's going on with Sokka and Azula? They've been dancing together all night."

"Really? It's hard for me to tell who's who with all these people around. Also I think the alcohol is messing with my feet."

"I'm surprised you can't recognize Sokka's fancy footwork. After all, you _did_ have a huge crush on him," Aang instigated.

"That was _ages_ ago. I've moved on." She smiled up at the bartender.

Meanwhile, Katara was signaling for Suki to join the bar-side discussion, thinking that she may have a better idea of what was going on with Sokka since she had dated him for so long.

Suki seemed to be relieved to have an excuse to end her dance with Haru, who still sported a ridiculous moustache. She tried not to trip over her wine-colored silk-satin crepe gown as she darted toward her friends. "Thanks for the save! What's going on?"

"Do you know anything about Sokka and Azula?" Katara pried.

"No," she frowned. "I've been wondering the same thing myself." She scanned the room, her eyes becoming desolate when she found the couple.

"Suki, what's wrong?" Aang queried.

"Oh, nothing. I just… I thought that _maybe_ if Sokka were still single, we'd have a chance to… you know… get back together or something." Suki's melancholy changed to resentment. "I made the worst mistake of my life breaking up with him for Zuko. What was I thinking?"

"Sokka better still be single! Or at the very least, he better not be dating _Azula_ of all people," Katara spat. "I bet Mai and Ty Lee know something."

Ty Lee could not hear or see her friends calling for her, as she was surrounded by a harem of wealthy Fire Nation men. Mai was more difficult to find than Ty Lee, since her long black hair flowed without contrast into her black floor-length silk chiffon gown, but she was certainly easier to flag down. She and her boyfriend, Kei Lo, joined the gang after their dance ended.

"What do you know about Sokka and Azula?" Katara interrogated before Mai even had a chance to say hello.

"Nothing. Azula and I haven't been friends for years. I know nothing about her life, nor do I care to know anything about it."

"Ugh," Katara sulked. "How is it that NO ONE knows about this?"

Sensing the despair encompassing her, Toph did the only thing she could to lighten the mood. "Hey barkeep! Drinks all around! And keep 'em coming!"

The group drank themselves into a happy stupor.

* * *

The night was winding down. Many of the guests had already exhausted themselves from the copious amounts of food and liquor and departed. Azula made sure to grab Sokka for their final dance during the third-to-last song, leaving her enough time to change into the red dress during the penultimate song. The pair held each other tightly, lost in each other's eyes as the music played.

"I'm having second thoughts about my plan…" Azula admitted.

"That's understandable, but you've waited four years for this! You have everything meticulously planned. It would be a shame for all your scheming to go to waste. Not to mention the fact that Zuko completely deserves this," Sokka encouraged.

Azula sighed. "You're right. I'm lucky to have you in my corner."

"You can always rely on me," Sokka assured. He took a moment to survey his surroundings. "My friends have been monitoring us all night. I wonder what they're thinking."

"Secrets are fun, are they not? This one happens to be my favorite," Azula smiled.

"You're my favorite." Sokka pulled Azula in for a deep, lingering kiss.

"I love how much this is driving your friends crazy."

"You would," Sokka teased. "Me too." He ended their dance with another passionate kiss and then sent Azula on her way for her final quick-change.

Before she exited the ballroom, she intentionally ran into her brother.

"Thank you for the party, Zuzu. It played out exactly as I had hoped it would. But now I'm exhausted," Azula lied, faking a yawn. "I'm off to bed."

"Is Sokka going with you?" Zuko provoked.

Azula rolled her eyes and left the room.

In the princess's bedroom, Ty Lee helped Azula slip into the red dress, and then started styling her hair and fixing her makeup. Azula completed her ensemble with the black mask. She had never looked so perfect.

"Go get him, tiger-hawk!" Ty Lee cheered, giving Azula a light spank.

Azula's eyes widened in shock. She turned around, glaring menacingly at her friend. The two girls burst out in laughter. Azula heard the orchestra pause, indicating that Zuko was about to announce the final song of the evening. She dashed toward the ballroom.

* * *

"To those of you who have made it this far into the evening, thank you for celebrating such a wonderful night with me. This will be the final song, so grab your special someone and PLEASE take food on your way out. Otherwise, my uncle will overindulge."

Iroh turned to the man standing next to him. "He's not wrong!" he declared, patting his belly.

The stranger turned to Iroh. "Do I know you?"

Zuko finished, "Good night, my friends! I hope to see all of you again soon!"

The Fire Lord had no trouble spotting his special someone. The music picked up as Zuko approached the woman in red.

"I'm pleased to see that you've waited for me, beautiful."

"As I said before, you'd better make it worth the wait," Azula teased, her mischievous eyes shining.

"Oh, I _will_ ," Zuko growled, gazing lustfully into his sister's eyes. "You're a firebender, aren't you?"

"How could you tell?"

"Your eyes – they're the most captivating I've ever seen. I can see your inner fire."

"Care to show me _your_ inner fire?" Azula purred.

"The _second_ this song is over, I will show you. As many times as your heart desires," Zuko promised suggestively.

"I can't wait," Azula whispered, holding herself tightly against her brother. She could feel his heart rate increase as she pushed her pelvis teasingly against his.

The song seemed to play on forever, but at last it came to an end.

"Finally!" Zuko sighed. "Let's get out of here."

* * *

The Fire Lord led the princess down a series of hallways leading to his bedroom. Azula did not have to feign being impressed by the vast interior, since Zuko had completely redecorated the bedroom to remove all reminders of his father.

Zuko closed the door behind him and wasted no time getting to know his new female companion. He threw his royal cape to the floor and then forcefully pushed Azula's back flat against the door, pinning her there by pushing his body up against hers. She could not escape if she wanted to. Zuko took the part of her face not covered by the mask in between his warm hands and kissed her passionately. He kissed her again and again, their tongues wrestling with hunger. Azula wrapped her arms around her brother's waist, pulling him in even closer, forcing his hips up against hers. She felt him start to stiffen through his trousers.

The Fire Lord hoisted his sister up by her hips, still pressing her firmly against his door. She wrapped her legs around his waist, causing her dress to ride up to her lower stomach. Zuko grinned lustfully as her black lacey panties became exposed. He lowered his hands from her hips to her ass, roughly grabbing both cheeks.

"Ohhhhhh", Azula moaned as her brother started kissing and sucking her neck. She lifted and slightly turned her head to give him better access. The princess came to the unexpected realization that she was actually enjoying this as she felt herself getting wet.

Zuko started to kiss down her collarbone, but her midi dress got in the way of him getting any lower than that. "I want to kiss you _everywhere_ ," he growled.

Azula untangled her legs from her brother's waist so she could stand on the floor. "That seems like an easy problem to solve." The princess turned around so Zuko could remove her backless dress.

It took the Fire Lord less than a second to get Azula's dress onto the floor. With her back toward him, Zuko reached around to cup her breasts in his hands, playfully bouncing them up and down. He pulled himself closer to her, so her ass pressed against his pelvis. Zuko peaked over his sister's shoulder, taking a good look at what he held in his hands, causing his pants to reduce by another half size.

"You are so _fucking_ hot," the Fire Lord whispered into her ear.

Azula responded by grinding her backside harder against his hips, enjoying the feeling of his erection pressing back. Zuko groaned, taking one hand off her breasts to unbutton his shirt. She gasped as Zuko turned her around to face him, aggressively pushing her up against the door again. He greedily kissed her lips over and over, her breasts pressed against his bare chest.

With his hands covering Azula's chest, he licked the princess from the base of her stomach to the top of her neck, causing her to tremble with anticipation. He loved how receptive her body was to his touch. The Fire Lord began to stroke the princess over her underwear using his middle finger.

"Mmmmmmmmm," she moaned, thrusting herself back and forth against his finger.

Zuko teased her a little more, wriggling his finger from side to side before moving his hand to the inside of her panties. Azula began to lose control. She hated to admit it, but her brother seemed to be quite attuned to her body language. He continued to stroke her right where she needed him, increasing his pressure and speed. The princess couldn't believe that her brother was actually going to make her cum.

"More, _please_ ," Azula panted, her breathing becoming heavy and erratic.

The Fire Lord lowered his hand, curling his middle finger up inside his sister while using his palm to rub against her clit. He started sucking on her neck.

"Yessssssss Zuko! Like that!" she cried, about to burst.

When Zuko could feel that Azula was seconds from her climax, he joined his index finger to his middle digit, finger fucking her as hard and fast as he could.

"SPIRITS YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" Azula exploded around his fingers.

"You're soaking wet," Zuko reveled, feeling proud of his handiwork.

Azula closed her eyes and smiled, slowly catching her breath.

The Fire Lord played with the sides of her lacey underwear. "These need to come off. _Now_."

"Yes, my Lord," Azula submitted, stepping out of her panties.

Although he had asked her to call him "Zuko" during their first dance, he was hypnotized by the submissive tone of her voice. But he wanted to show her some respect as well. He lowered himself onto his knees, gazing eagerly into his sister's eyes.

"I told you I wanted to kiss you _everywhere_ ," grinned the Fire Lord.

Azula bit her lip as her brother started going to town on her. He firmly grabbed her ass to bring himself closer to her warmth. Although her back was propped up against the door, she began to feel dizzy with pleasure, anchoring herself by placing a hand on Zuko's shoulder.

"Oooohhh that's sooooo good," the princess breathed.

Zuko continued to flick his tongue against her wetness, making sure not to let a single drop of her go to waste. He craved her essence – he needed to _devour_ her. The symphony of her little moans, gasps, and whimpers was music to his ears. Azula grabbed a hold of the back of his head, gripping his hair while thrusting her hips toward his face. The little jerks of her pelvis became more and more irregular until…

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," she screamed with her release, nearly collapsing.

The Fire Lord stood up, peering down at the princess with his bright golden eyes. "You taste _amazing_ by the way."

He kissed her deeply, allowing Azula to get a taste of herself. She agreed – she did taste amazing. To reciprocate his generosity, the princess started to untie the band holding up Zuko's trousers, simultaneously leaving a trail of kisses down his athletic chest and abdomen. His pants fell to the floor, his impressive erection begging to be released from his underwear. Azula was on her knees as she yanked her brother's underwear down to the floor.

"I think it's time I return the favor," she purred, impishly gazing up at the Fire Lord.

"Normally, I would not refuse the offer. But I _need_ to fuck you right now." He extended his hand to help his sister back up.

"I guess I'll owe you one," Azula smiled seductively.

Zuko ravenously kissed her as he plunged himself into his tight little sister's soaking core, pinning Azula up against his door with her legs wrapped around his waist once again.

"Spirits, you feel incredible," the princess gasped, her arms laced around her brother's neck.

"You have no idea how incredible _you_ feel," grunted the Fire Lord, slamming her hard against the door, savagely gripping her ass.

"Mmmmmm," Azula moaned, arching her back, pressing her breasts deeper into Zuko's chest.

He looked up at her with an animalistic gleam in his eyes. "I need to feel you cum."

"I'm close," she breathed, enthralled with the feeling of being pounded so viciously.

Zuko smirked. He moved one of his supporting hands to her front, using his thumb to vibrate against her clit. This was more than enough to send her over the edge.

"ZUKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO," she cried in ecstasy, her pulsing walls encapsulating her brother's hard cock.

"UNHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," the Fire Lord groaned as he erupted.

The siblings panted against each other, trying to catch their breaths between kisses. He gently lowered her down and pulled her close up against him. She rested her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat.

"Sorry we didn't even make it to the bed," Zuko laughed, reaching behind Azula's head to remove her mask.

"Don't," she panicked. "Let's preserve the mystery a _little_ longer."

"Whatever you say," he shrugged, intrigued by the mystery himself. "Will you please stay the night?"

This was an unusual question for the Fire Lord to ask. He had grown accustomed to dismissing his conquests once they served their purpose.

"Of course," Azula smiled.

The pair crawled into bed, still naked besides their masks. Zuko turned toward his sister, slipping an arm around her stomach. She instinctively turned away from him, shifting her body closer to his such that they were spooning. Azula rested her arm on top of her brother's, pulling him closer to her. She briefly turned her upper half toward Zuko to give him a sweet kiss on the lips before the siblings peacefully drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

(1) In case you were wondering, yes, there will be Sokkla lemons too!

(2) Sorry, no lemons in Chapter 3, but I hope you'll read it anyway! Sweet, romantic Sokkla moments are guaranteed. And many secrets will be revealed…

(3) Thanks for all the feedback so far! Keep it coming!


	3. Detective Sokka Reporting for Duty

**Author's Note:** This chapter goes out to any Sokkla fans reading this story :D

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Detective Sokka Reporting for Duty**

 _The following morning…_

"Shit," the princess scowled, noticing all the hickies and bruises her brother left on her usually flawless skin.

"Wow, Zuko really did a number on you," Ty Lee gaped, looking at Azula's reflection in the mirror.

"This is a disaster. How can I possibly conceal these hideous marks?"

Ty Lee stood up from the princess's bed and walked behind her apprehensive friend. "Nothing a little makeup can't fix!" Growing up with six sisters and spending many years as a circus performer was proving useful in this situation. The acrobat began to work her magic, mixing various creams and powders to create the perfect concealer to match Azula's fair skin. But before she could start applying her concoction, an unexpected visitor burst into the princess's bedroom.

"Good morning, friends!" Sokka chimed. "Whoa. Azula. You look… errrr… like you had a fun night." He finished the sentence with a big, fake smile.

"I did what I had to do," Azula coolly asserted.

"I don't know, Princess. I think you may have enjoyed yourself a little too much," Sokka poked.

Azula flashed him her trademark death stare as Ty Lee covered the princess's neck and shoulders in concealer.

"Hey! I'm not blaming you. Zuko's a handsome guy," the swordsman playfully confessed.

"I have an idea… why don't YOU sleep with him next time?" Azula hissed.

Ty Lee finished Azula's makeup and took a step back to inspect her work. "Hmmm… you may want to consider wearing your hair down today," she said sheepishly.

The princess started brushing her long, silky black hair but was interrupted by the sound of incoherent shouting down the hall. "Ah. Zuzu must have just woken up."

Stacked like a nosey totem pole, Azula, Ty Lee, and Sokka all pressed their ears up against the bedroom door, careful not to miss any of the action.

* * *

"No… no… NO! THIS CAN'T BE!" Zuko roared, while attempting to search every room in the Fire Nation Palace. "WHERE IS SHE?"

Zuko's friends, who had all spent the night in the Palace, could not continue sleeping through all the screaming. The first brave soul to confront the desperate Fire Lord was none other than Toph Beifong.

"What are you yammering on about so damn early in the morning? You're waking everybody up!" Toph yelled.

"Toph! Did you happen to see a woman leave the Palace in the middle of the night?"

"Maybe… why don't you describe her to me?" she questioned sarcastically, waving her hand above and below her eyes.

"Right… sorry," Zuko blushed, walking past the blind earthbender to peer into more rooms. "I don't understand… WHY WOULD SHE LEAVE?" Now far beyond outraged, the Fire Lord starting hurling bursts of orange fire down the hallway.

Suki, who had made the professional decision to keep being Zuko's bodyguard even after he broke her heart, caught up to the fuming Fire Lord. "Who knows? Perhaps she's heard about your playboy reputation and thought she was just another one of your many one-night-stands," the Kyoshi warrior bitterly piped in.

"Do I really have a bad reputation?" Zuko inquired ignorantly.

Katara yawned as she exited one of the guest bedrooms. "I hate to break it to you, but even the ladies in the Southern Water Tribe have heard about your…indiscretions. You are the Fire Lord. You're in the public eye. People are going to talk."

Zuko froze with panic. "Oh no… but… but… _she_ was different. She had to have known – I asked her to spend the night with me!" he cried.

"What was so different about her?" queried the blue-eyed waterbender. She was concerned for her friend, but was also rather disgusted by the blatant disrespect for woman he had demonstrated for the past four years. If there had ever been a time she was considering pursuing a relationship with him, his behavior confirmed that she had made the right decision in choosing Aang.

"EVERYTHING!" wailed the Fire Lord. "She was perfect. Beautiful, witty, mysterious, graceful… we just… got each other. I've never felt connected to anyone like this before."

"Oh really?" Mai had stepped out from her guest room to join the conversation. Although she had moved on from her ex-boyfriend many years ago, this comment came as a huge slap in the face.

"Uhhhh… besides you of course…" Zuko tentatively offered.

"Whatever, Zuko. It doesn't matter anymore," Mai retorted, turning her attention to her boyfriend, who had pulled her in for a good-morning hug.

Although Aang was also annoyed with Zuko's abhorrent behavior, he decided to fulfill his Avatar duties and offer his assistance. "Maybe we can help find her! Katara and I aren't leaving for the Eastern Air Temple until tomorrow morning. If we split up into groups, we can cover a lot of ground. I'm sure we can solve the case of the vanishing mystery woman by nightfall!" Aang beamed optimistically.

Upon hearing the words "solve the case", Sokka couldn't resist barging into the discussion. Without warning, the swordsman opened Azula's bedroom door, causing Azula and Ty Lee to fall to their knees in the doorway. The two girls glared at him as they stood up.

Sokka cleared his throat. "As many of you may know, I am known in some regions of the world as being an expert detective."

"Whoa, back up a second, super sleuth," Suki mused, raising an eyebrow at Sokka. "Did you sleep with Azula AND Ty Lee last night?!"

The trio answered immediately, simultaneously delivering three different responses.

"Yeah!" Sokka lied, giving two thumbs up.

"No!" Azula shot, her arms crossed contemptuously.

"Maybe…" Ty Lee hinted, biting her index finger.

Everyone but Katara burst out laughing.

"But in all seriousness, what is going on with you and Azula?" the waterbender directed at her brother with hostile blue eyes.

Silence fell over the gang – it was the question that most piqued everyone's curiosity.

"Hmmm… you know, we never really defined our relationship," Azula started. "Well, we _are_ friends…"

"Friends who like to get naked and sweaty! Together!" Sokka added.

Azula laughed at the mixture of uncomfortable, grossed-out, and oddly approving expressions sweeping across the group's faces.

"But when did this start?" Katara interrogated. "I thought you hated her."

"Remember when I went to visit Iroh after Suki exchanged me for this asshole?" Sokka pointed at Zuko. "Azula and I kind of got reacquainted. People change you know." He smiled affectionately at the princess.

Azula blushed and gave Sokka a kiss on the cheek, but this touching moment was quickly interrupted by a livid waterbender.

"THAT WAS NEARLY FOUR YEARS AGO! WHY WOULD YOU KEEP THIS FROM US?"

"Oh, I'm _sorry_. I didn't realize you'd be so interested in my sex life!"

"Plus, it was way more fun this way," Azula sneered.

Zuko callously cut in, "Okay, okay, can we all accept that Sokka and Azula are fucking and move on to more pressing matters? Like finding the dangerously hot woman who gave me the best sex of my LIFE last night?"

Everyone groaned.

"If we're going to help you find her, you're going to have to give us a little information," Aang noted.

"Well… I don't know her name, and she never took off her mask… but she had intense, unforgettable golden eyes, black hair, and a sexy smile. And she's a firebender!" Zuko relayed.

"Okay, that's something. About how tall was she?" Aang questioned.

Zuko quickly scanned his female friends, his eyes landing on his sister. "About Azula's height… but a little taller."

" _Idiot_ ," thought the princess.

"So on the shorter side," Aang remarked. "Zuko, are you certain you'd be able to identify her if you saw her again?"

"Positive. No one could match her beauty," assured the Fire Lord, oblivious to the fact that he was offending every female in the hall.

Sokka could not contain himself and erupted into a fit of laughter over his friend's stupidity.

"I'm sorry, is my angst amusing to you?" Zuko angrily directed at Sokka.

"Oh no… of course not…"

"Then what exactly is so funny?"

"I… uh… farted, sir Fire Lord sir."

The gang joined in on Sokka's laughter.

"Hah, that is pretty funny," Zuko agreed, snickering and reflexively taking a couple of steps away from the swordsman.

Sokka recovered, suddenly adopting a more authoritative attitude. "Here's what's going to happen. We're going to split up into teams to search for Zuko's late-night lover. Then we'll all meet back here after sundown, and whichever team finds her wins! Zuko will owe the members of the winning team a favor, which can be redeemed at any time without question. Do you agree to these terms, Fire Lord?"

"Yes, of course! I'd be beyond grateful. I will grant any request, no matter how obscene. I swear it on my _honor_. I don't mean to get ahead of myself, but this woman could potentially be my future Fire Lady."

" _I highly doubt that_ ," Azula thought, an amused smile gracing her features.

"Right… well before I split everyone into teams, anyone who is not interested in participating should probably leave now," Sokka continued.

Suki, Mai, and Kei Lo left the hallway.

"Okay, then let's see… Katara and Aang will be Team Hurricane, Toph and Ty Lee will be Team Watermelon, and Azula and I will be Team Firesword!"

"What about me?" Haru chimed in, looking mildly aggravated.

Everyone turned to face their forgotten ally. Indeed, Haru had been standing out in the hall with the rest of the group the entire time.

"Uh… you can join Team Watermelon I guess," Sokka ruled. "LET'S GO!"

Team Hurricane was the first to dash out of the Palace. Aang and Katara were quite confident that they would win since they had Appa and thus could travel more than the others. Team Watermelon was next to leave. Ty Lee, knowing full well who Zuko's mystery woman was, decided to play along and have a fun day gallivanting about with Toph and Haru. The first stop for Team Firesword was with the Fire Lord himself.

Sokka began to pantomime stroking an invisible long beard with his thumb and index finger. "Zuko, if I'm going to perform my top-notch detective work, I'm going to require a few items…"

* * *

"You look ridiculous," Azula playfully mocked, observing the blue-eyed swordsman seated next to her in the palanquin.

"If by 'ridiculous' you mean 'devilishly handsome', then I heartily concur," Sokka quipped.

"Where was Zuko even able to find this stuff?" the princess queried, suspiciously eyeing the oddly shaped hat and magnifying glass monocle that Sokka currently adorned.

"You'd be surprised by all the strange things Zuko keeps hidden in his bedroom…"

Azula shook her head, looking down at her boots. "I don't even want to know…" The princess suddenly became panic-stricken as she looked up at Sokka, who was blowing bubbles from a long, dragon-shaped pipe. "GET THAT OUT OF YOUR MOUTH! Spirits know WHERE that's been, if it belongs to my promiscuous brother!"

"Mmmmm…" Sokka teased, licking his lips. "Zuko's butthole…"

Azula couldn't help but laugh. No one could ever make her laugh the way Sokka did.

"I bet you want to give me a BIG kiss right now, don't you?" Sokka continued to jest, pursing out his lips and leaning toward the princess.

"I know you're kidding right now, but…" Azula leaned in closer to the swordsman, closed her eyes, and pressed her lips softly to his.

Sokka placed his hand on the back of the princess's head, pulling her in closer as he deepened the kiss. Their tongues swirled gently in each other's mouths. Sokka rested his hand on Azula's upper thigh, slowly working his way up between her legs.

"Stop," Azula pleaded, breaking the kiss and pushing his hand away. "We're in _public_ – we need to be proper."

"I know, I know. Sorry, I couldn't help myself," Sokka smirked.

"You can have me all to yourself tonight," the princess purred. "You can do _anything_ you want to me."

"Anything?" he grinned wolfishly.

Azula nodded with a naughty gleam in her yellow eyes. The palanquin came to a halt.

"Ready for our date, Princess?" Sokka thanked the palanquin bearers and pulled Azula by the hand onto the spirited streets of the Fire Nation Capital City.

"What exactly do you have planned, Detective Sokka?"

"First, I'm going to treat you to the Fire Nation's finest STREET MEAT!"

" _What am I getting myself into?_ " the princess thought with a smile as the pair made their way toward Sokka's favorite street vendor.

"Four kebabs please!" the swordsman ordered.

"What kind of meat, uh, Detective?" asked the vendor, quizzically eyeing Sokka's strange attire.

"Any kind! Surprise us!" Sokka exchanged the appropriate amount of Water Tribe currency for the meat kebabs.

Both Azula and Sokka were ravenously hungry, but the princess took her time eating her kebab, which she conceded was rather tasty, while the swordsman demolished all three of his in under a minute. After Azula finished eating, Sokka led her into an obscure clothing store.

"These clothes and accessories are not exactly my style…" the princess criticized, walking hesitantly around from wrack to wrack.

"I know! But I want to dress you up as my little sidekick, if that's alright with you." Sokka beamed.

"What an honor," Azula complied, fully aware that no one would be able to recognize her with her hair down and without her royal headpiece.

When Sokka completed the princess's sidekick ensemble, she left the store wearing a larger, sillier hat than her date, fake thick-rimmed glasses, an obnoxiously heavy pocket watch that was nothing but a small sundial, and a kilt that entirely clashed with the rest of her outfit. The duo did not think twice about the weird glances they were eliciting from passersby.

Sokka could hear the faint sound of music playing in the distance. "Do you hear that? Let's find out where it's coming from!" he shouted, leading Azula by the hand down the street.

The two followed their ears until they discovered a street quartet enthusiastically playing an eclectic array of intricately handmade instruments. Although the quartet drew a decent-sized audience, no one was dancing. Naturally, Sokka broke the ice, jumping in front of the crowd and shaking his hips to the beat of the song. He then extended his hand toward the princess, who, to his surprise, instantly took his hand and jumped right in. Four years in University had prepared her well for this type of shenanigans, though she was usually quite inebriated every time she danced like an idiot in front of a crowd. Soon the whole audience joined in on the fun and started dancing their hearts out in the hot summer sun.

After the couple worked up a light sweat, the swordsman frisked Azula away to the next stop of their date, a pristine and tranquil spa.

"After all that dancing, I think you deserve a massage," Sokka declared.

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea," Azula demurred, pointing to the bruises on her shoulders from her brother's dirty work the night before. "Plus, I can get a massage for free at the Palace almost any time I want."

"But I'd like to treat you to a massage!" he insisted. "How about just a foot and leg rub?"

"That sounds delightful," the princess smiled. "And what about yourself?"

"I actually have a quick errand to run," Sokka said mysteriously. "Don't you worry about a thing – I'll be back before your rub is over."

"Okay…" Azula replied, raising her eyebrows with skepticism.

Sokka spoke to the spa receptionist, gave Azula a kiss on the forehead, and then disappeared into the streets.

Azula was led to a dim candlelit room that smelled of lavender. The masseuse handed the princess a white, luxurious bathrobe and asked her to remove her clothes while she waited outside. After Azula exchanged her clothes for the bathrobe, the masseuse reentered the room and instructed the princess to have a seat on the heated, black leather chair in the center of the room. She sat as the masseuse pulled over a footbath and another chair to face the princess. Azula slowly exhaled with relaxation as she dipped her feet into the hot, steamy footbath, which was filled with rose petals.

"Your only responsibility right now is to close your eyes, relax, and clear your head," the masseuse soothed as she took the princess's right foot from the bath, setting it gently in a towel on her lap. "Your boyfriend already gave the strict order not to make small-talk."

"He is not my boyfriend," Azula corrected with a hint of laughter, although she did not exactly mind the sound of that. "But thank you."

The masseuse smiled, applying pressure to the princess's foot. Azula fell into a deep state of relaxation, allowing her mind to drift aimlessly. She thought of Sokka's charismatic grin and the unique way he looked at her with his deep blue eyes; how he smelled like a winter forest the first time they were intimate; the thousands of times he made her laugh; the epic University prank war she and Kori started against other students in their dorm; how she missed her mixed-nation roommate and the adventures she must be having on her post-graduation trip to the Northern Water Tribe with Sneers; the fruity and herbal scent of the Jasmine Dragon; playing Pai Sho with Uncle and losing every time; her sleepover parties with Ty Lee and Mai where they would stay up all night talking about boys; all the times Ty Lee braided her hair so they could be "twins"; the pride in her father's eyes the first time he saw her shoot lightning; her family vacations to Ember Island; the way she and Zuko would take turns dunking each other in the ocean…

Thirty minutes later, her massage was over, leaving Azula feeling refreshed and energetic as she redressed. She thanked her masseuse and tipped her generously. As promised, Sokka was waiting for her in the lobby.

"How was your massage, Princess?"

"Lovely. Thank you, Detective."

"We have one final stop to make before the sun sets," Sokka informed, extending his elbow for the princess to hold.

The two walked arm-in-arm over to a small building, behind which was a large field with several deflated hot air balloons.

"This will be our ride back to the Palace, milady," Sokka stated proudly. "Our balloon comes fully equipped with a bottle of fire wine…and a technician."

A man had stepped outside to start inflating one of the larger hot air balloons.

"Company policy," Sokka grumbled into Azula's ear.

"We can just ignore him," the princess muttered.

The technician signaled to the pair that it was time to depart. Sokka and Azula made their way over to the balloon, where they were helped in by the technician. The sun was just beginning to set as they took off for the Palace, painting the sky with a warm palette of reds, oranges, and yellows beneath fluffy purple clouds.

"Sokka, this date has been absolutely perfect," Azula breathed, pouring herself a glass of fire wine.

"Perfect date for the perfect woman," he purred, reaching for the bottle. After pouring himself a glass, he slipped an arm around Azula's waist as she gazed over the side of the balloon.

The two sipped their wine while watching the sun dip lower into the sky, with Azula's upper back pressed to Sokka's lower chest.

"I have one more little surprise for you," the swordsman revealed, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small jewelry box.

Azula's eyes alit, flickering various shades of amber as she opened the box. Inside was a necklace with tiny gold spheres outlining the chain with a sparkling ruby gem dangling in the center. It was certainly not as lavish as her royal jewelry, but it was tasteful and captured her personality. And coming from Sokka, it instantly became her most precious piece of jewelry.

"Sokka! It's beautiful! I love it!" she gushed, turning around to pull him in for a hug.

He turned her back around so he could clasp the necklace around her neck, the gem falling right beneath her collarbone. She turned back to show him her appreciation by kissing him deeply. They kissed and kissed as the sky changed from its warm palette to a cooler one. Before long, things started to get heated between the two. Hands groped, tongues danced, hips grinded, hearts raced, breaths shortened.

"I want to take you right here, Princess," Sokka growled.

"Please don't," the technician pleaded, shifting uncomfortably.

Azula and Sokka giggled as they cooled down, the Palace just coming into view.

"Tonight," Azula whispered seductively. "I promise."

* * *

Upon landing in the Palace courtyard, Azula and Sokka sprinted to the princess's bedroom, but not for reasons of carnal pleasure. Azula had to get ready for the big reveal, where she would finally let her brother unmask his mystery woman. Sokka helped her change into the red midi dress from the night before, and then the princess began to fix up her makeup while she waited for Ty Lee to return to help style her hair.

"I have to make this quick – Toph and Haru think I'm in the restroom!" Ty Lee blurted, entering Azula's bedroom unannounced. The acrobat started brushing the princess's hair while narrating her day's adventures with her friends. They had spent the day searching the northeastern region of the Fire Nation, which dually served as a way for Toph to earn some quick cash by showing off her metalbending on the streets. After Ty Lee finished styling Azula's hair, she slid out the door to rejoin Team Watermelon.

Upon adorning her black mask, Azula looked identical to the way she looked the previous night, except for some partially concealed bruises on her neck and shoulders. She exhaled slowly, not quite sure if she was ready to ruin her brother's life.

Sokka, sensing her hesitance, decided to offer some words of encouragement. "You can do this, Zula. Remember how he sent you away almost immediately after you returned? How he never bothered to visit you or even write to you? How he stole my girlfriend without batting an eye and then dumped her within months? You need to do this for you, for me, and on behalf of all the girls he's used and discarded over the past four years."

"You're right," Azula snarled, her blood boiling. She stepped over to her full-length mirror, an evil smirk creeping across her face. "Payback's a bitch."

* * *

Zuko anxiously awaited his friends' return in the throne room, orange and red fire flickering chaotically behind him, matching his unease. Before any of the teams arrived, Suki, Mai, and Kei Lo decided to join the potential excitement, curious to see which team would win. Suki and Mai not-so-secretly hoped that none of the teams would succeed. Team Watermelon entered first.

"Sorry, Sparky," Toph delivered without empathy. "We couldn't find your girl, but if no one else finds her, we can get so shitfaced tonight that you'll forget all about her."

"Thank you for trying, friends," Zuko sighed, the fire behind him growing dimmer.

Team Hurricane entered next, looks of despair plaguing their faces.

"We scoured nearly all of the Fire Nation islands, but to no avail," Aang reported. "But we did find a seashell that looks exactly like Momo!" Aang presented the shell to the Fire Lord.

"Huh. This actually does look like Momo," Zuko mused, handing the shell back to Aang.

"Don't give up hope just yet," Katara chirped. "Sokka is very resourceful – if anyone's going to find her, it's him."

"Damn right it is!" Sokka announced triumphantly as he made his way into the throne room.

"You found her?!" The fire behind Zuko surged. The Fire Lord did not even notice that his sister was not with Sokka.

"May I present to you, your mystery woman!" Sokka gestured grandiosely to the entryway.

As Azula slowly approached her brother, locking eyes with him, fire began to spread around the periphery of the throne room, illuminating the chamber with every color of the visible spectrum. Zuko stood from the throne and walked toward his sister as if a magnet were pulling him forward.

"It's you," he trembled, his hands quivering as he took Azula's hands in his own. "I don't know what you've heard about me, but I can assure you, I am willing to drop my selfish behavior if it means getting to know you better. Please give me that chance."

Azula smiled at him, slowly nodding her head. His golden eyes blazed into her all-too-similar eyes as he reached behind her head to take off her mask.

"May I?" he queried.

"Yes," she whispered.

Zuko removed her mask, letting it fall to the floor. "A – AZULA?!"

"Still think I can be your Fire Lady, Zuzu?" she smirked menacingly.

"THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" he shouted, turning to face his friend from the Southern Water Tribe. "Sokka, did you find her or not?"

"Oh, that's her alright," Sokka assured. "Allow me to present Exhibit A." Sokka took a damp washcloth from his back pocket and wiped the concealer off Azula's neck and shoulders, exposing the marks Zuko left on her.

Everyone in the throne room gasped, except for Zuko who was still deep in denial.

"Anyone could have done that!" snapped Zuko.

"Exhibit B is a testimony from the princess herself."

"Hmmm… let's see. First, you pushed me up against your bedroom door. You kissed me, removed my dress, groped me, and teased me over my black lacey panties," Azula recounted. "Sound familiar?"

Zuko glared at her in burning silence.

"Okay, I'll continue then. You finger fucked me, ordered me to strip off my underwear, and then so generously went down on me…"

"WHAT?!" Mai screamed. "Are you kidding me?! It took Zuko EIGHT FUCKING MONTHS before he did that to me, and even then, he complained about it!"

"You're lucky he did it to you at all!" Suki cried in anger.

"…and then you fucked me hard against the door," Azula finished, mimicking Zuko's glare.

As uncomfortable silence swept over the room like a dark cloud, Zuko was inundated by a tidal wave of feelings. Shock, disgust, rage, embarrassment, desire, guilt, anguish, lust, hatred, and confusion were just the tip of the emotional iceberg. The Fire Lord did not want to believe his ears, but deep down, he knew that Azula was indeed his dream girl from the night before. He wanted to scream, to cry, to strangle his sister, to bend her over his knee and give her a spanking she'd never forget – he shook his head to stop his mind from going further.

The searing silence was untastefully broken by Toph, who exploded into a fit of uncontrollable laughter, causing her to fall to the floor. "Well I certainly didn't see THAT coming!" she cackled. "Man, Sparky, how could you not recognize your own sister?!"

Maybe it was due to the immense awkwardness of the situation, or maybe it was because Zuko was finally getting what he deserved, but the whole group, minus Katara, joined in on the laughter.

Toph stood up and walked over to Azula, catching the princess off guard by vigorously shaking her hand. "I don't know you that well, but I like you!"

"Thank you, Toph," Azula laughed.

Suki and Mai approached Azula while Sokka walked over to Ty Lee to give her a congratulatory high-five.

"What you did is undoubtedly heinous and beyond disturbing, but the look on Zuko's face makes it totally worth it!" Mai approved, placing a hand on her former friend's shoulder. " _Perhaps we can rectify our friendship after all_ ," she thought.

"Yeah! What a brilliant plan, Azula. Zuko definitely had it coming," Suki added, with a newfound respect for the princess.

"Good one, Azula!" Haru called out with an uneasy smile. Although he was utterly revolted with this revelation, it seemed that more of his friends were on Azula's side. Because he had been excluded from so many of Team Avatar's social events, he desperately sought every opportunity to try to fit in.

"Uh… thanks," the princess replied, not recognizing the man with the tacky moustache.

"I DON'T BELIEVE THIS!" Katara bellowed, shifting her narrowed eyes across the room at Azula's supporters. "How could any of you side with _her_? What she did was pure evil – she'll NEVER change!" She marched furiously up to Sokka and Ty Lee. "And you two KNEW about this?! You ought to be ashamed of yourselves!"

Ty Lee squared off with the waterbender. "Azula is my best friend! I'd do ANYTHING for her!"

Sokka attempted to break up the fight, stepping in between the two girls. "Seriously Katara, lighten up! Zuko made his bed, and now he has to lie in it, or in this case, his sister."

"Have you forgotten that we're siblings too? What if I did this to you? I bet you wouldn't be laughing then!"

"Don't be gross, Katara! What's wrong with you?"

She turned her attention to Aang, who was being a little too quiet. "Aang, help me out here!"

"Sorry Katara, I'm going to practice neutral jing on this one for now," Aang shrugged, not sure of how he felt about the ordeal. On one hand, he hated to see Zuko in so much pain, but on the other hand, Zuko's hedonistic lifestyle completely contradicted that of the monks who raised him. Not to mention the countless distraught women he'd seen ushered out of the Fire Nation Palace.

Katara crossed her arms and huffed, refusing to make eye contact with anyone.

Finally, Zuko spoke, his voice barely audible. "Why?" he asked, looking up at his sister with self-pity. "Why would you do this to me?"

Azula took a few steps toward her brother. She pulled him in for a hug, coiling her arms around his neck. Zuko neither reciprocated nor pulled away from her, as he was too emotionally overwhelmed to do anything beyond breathe.

"Oh, brother dearest," she cooed. "We're going to have _a lot_ more sex before you get your answer."

Princess Azula exited the throne room, leaving a trail of dumbfounded expressions, a smug swordsman, and a cackling earthbender, in her wake.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

(1) I know many of you want Sokkla lemons. Don't worry – they're coming. Please be patient!

(2) There will be a lemon in the next chapter : )

(3) Your comments truly mean a lot to me.


	4. Happy Ending

**Author's Note:** Originally, this chapter was only going to have one lemon toward the end. But I decided last-minute to add a second one at the very beginning!

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Happy Ending**

A groggy Sokka woke up to find an eager firebending princess straddling his waist.

"Good, you're up. And in more than one way I see," she smirked, commenting on his obvious morning erection. Azula handed him a satin burgundy bathrobe. "Put this on. I have a treat for you."

He set the bathrobe next to him on the mattress and kicked off the wine-colored sheets pooled by his feet. "I like where this is going, Princess. I really do. But may I _please_ have something to eat first?" His blue eyes beseeched her as he sat up to give her a good morning kiss. He closed his eyes and leaned in, but his lips met something other than Azula's, something cold and firm. He opened his eyes only to discover he had just kissed an apple.

"I'm ten steps ahead of you, my little wolf-fox. Eat this now, and after your treat, you can boss the Palace cook around to your heart's content. I have already informed him that he should be expecting a large order." She kissed his cheek while Sokka snatched the apple. The princess stared at the shirtless warrior on her bed as he took a bite, mesmerized by the movements of his mouth and the juice of the fruit on his lips, wishing she could be that apple.

"So, what's this 'treat'?" Sokka inquired in between bites, his curious eyes scanning the bathrobe.

"Oh, you'll see," Azula teased before adopting a graver demeanor. "Though I must confess, this treat is motivated by selfish reasons… but you should still love it nonetheless."

"Does this have anything to do with your preparation for Phase Two?" he grinned, raising an eyebrow. Sokka finished his apple, placing the core on the wooden nightstand to his left.

"You know me so well." She removed herself from his lap and pulled his sleep pants and underwear down to his feet, exposing his long, aching erection. Although she had only intended to help him get into the satin robe, more pressing thoughts crept into her mind. "Hmmm… I suppose we do have _some_ time before your treat begins…"

"Don't worry. I'll be quick," he joked, pushing Azula down onto her back. He hastily got the princess into an equal state of undress by tugging the loosely tied belt on her silk robe and dragging off her sheer red thong with his teeth. Then he started leaving an agonizingly slow trail of kisses, licks, and nibbles up her inner thigh, his deep blue eyes never once leaving her amber orbs.

"Mmmmnnn," she groaned. Her hips began to buck up and down as she writhed about on her regal mattress.

When he arrived at the heated center between her legs, he pinned down her hips with his strong hands to hinder her involuntary excited movements, letting her know who was in control. Although the warrior was far hungrier for the squirming princess than he was for food, he wanted to torture her a bit before tasting her royal delicacy. So instead, he playfully nudged her warmth with his nose before pouncing on top of her like a predator upon its prey.

"Such a tease," she giggled. "But two can play at that game." She wrapped her arms and legs around her tall, bronze-skinned swordsman, rubbing herself along his hard shaft.

"Unnnhhh," he growled into her ear, continuing to thrust rhythmically between her wet folds. As he felt her breaths shorten and legs wrap tighter, he ran his tongue along the outside of her ear, taking her earlobe into his mouth and biting sharply.

"Sokka. I need more. Now. _Please_ ," Azula begged, already close to orgasm.

The warrior kissed her hard on the mouth. "Good." He kissed her again. "I couldn't keep that up for much longer." He gave her another kiss, biting her lower lip before lowering himself back down to her heat. There, he commenced his most favorite activity: dominating the princess with his tongue.

"Yessss Sokka!" she gasped, feeling his soft, slippery tongue sliding up and down her slit. She ran her fingers through his unruly brown hair, pulling it more and more aggressively as she approached her climax. She resumed bucking her hips up toward his face, driving him to hold her down with his forearm.

His skillful tongue flicked her sweet spot side to side, up and down, side to side, up and down… until finally, when he felt she could no longer handle it, he took her pink pearl into his mouth and passionately sucked.

"SOKKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Azula shrieked with her explosion, releasing the swordsman's hair from her grip.

He climbed on top of his panting, satisfied princess and wrenched her legs apart to opposite sides of the mattress. "Ohhhhhhh," he exhaled as he lowered his length into her hot, tight core. Without any warmup, he started violently pounding into her over and over. This needed to be quick and dirty after all.

She moaned insensibly into his neck, digging her sharp fingernails into his shoulder blades, trying to keep up with his forceful thrusts of passion.

"So. Fucking. Tight," he grunted through gritted teeth, reaching a hand around to grab her plump, shapely behind. He smirked as he inserted his middle finger into her tighter entrance.

"SPIRITS _FUCK_!" she yelped with pleasure, scratching all the way down his back before grabbing a hold of his hips.

"Cum on my cock, Princess," the warrior spat, desperately close to erupting.

"Yes, Sokka," she breathed, right on the verge.

"I said CUM ON MY FUCKING COCK!" he commanded, twisting his finger inside of her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH SOKKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"AZUUUUUUUUULLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAA!" He burst inside of her upon feeling her walls tighten around his erection and finger. "You. Are. Unbelievable," he panted between soft kisses. "Now, do I have time for a quick nap?"

* * *

Azula guided Sokka through the maze-like halls of the Palace until they reached the Palace spa. The entryway was blocked by a detachable double curtain, which signified that a member of the royal family would be receiving a massage and should not be disturbed. She pushed aside the double curtain and walked inside with Sokka following.

An attractive masseuse greeted the pair, bowing before the princess. "Good afternoon, Princess Azula. It is an honor to meet you. Is your friend ready for his massage?"

Sokka nodded enthusiastically, shedding the burgundy bathrobe and standing before the ladies in his near-naked glory.

Upon seeing the masseuse blush and eye Sokka up and down like a piece of meat, Azula scowled. "Sokka, why don't you get on the massage table and _cover up_?"

"Yes, you should start lying face down," the masseuse instructed. "And you can remove your underwear too if you'd like…"

Sokka crawled under the warm covers on the massage bed and pulled off his underwear, letting them fall to the floor. He then turned onto his stomach.

"I'll be done with him in an hour, if you'd like to come back then," the masseuse told Azula.

"Actually, this session is going to be a bit different. I'm going to be the one massaging him, and you're going to teach me how," the princess informed.

"Oh! I did not realize you had an interest in learning the art of massage. It would be a privilege to teach you, Princess."

Azula did not have any such interest. What she truly desired was to learn exactly how this masseuse delivered her bodywork to the Fire Lord. "Yes, I've been trying to broaden my horizons."

"Your friend is a lucky guinea pig-rabbit then. Let's see… the first step is setting the atmosphere. Most people prefer dim lighting, so I always light candles around the periphery before an appointment. It takes me quite some time to set up, but I suppose it would be much faster for a firebender such as yourself!" The masseuse walked over to the head of the massage table, gesturing for Azula to follow her. "I like to work my way from top to bottom. Place your hands gently on the base of his head with your fingers lightly grazing his lower cheeks by his jaw line. First, take a deep breath. This will help your client relax. Then gently apply pressure with your thumbs in outward circular motions." She watched the princess follow her instructions. "Perfect. You're a natural… though you should probably keep your nails short."

"Thank you for the tip." Azula made a mental note to file down her sharp red nails. "So, how much small talk do you usually make during these sessions?"

"Well, it depends on the client. Fire Lord Zuko prefers absolute silence, but some of the other nobles like to chat." The masseuse suddenly appeared uncomfortable, shifting her gaze to the floor. "How is the Fire Lord by the way?"

"What do you mean?"

"Last time I saw him, he seemed… different. It's like I could feel this storm inside his head," she explained. "Gradually move your thumbs up to the top of his head and then back down to his neck, continuing the pressure and circular movements."

"Hmmm… when was the last time you saw him?" Azula questioned, moving her hands up Sokka's head.

"He asked for an appointment nearly two weeks ago, which was already later than I had expected. He had been under so much stress with all the planning for your masquerade ball – I was sure I would see him a day or two following the event. Instead, he waited a whole week… and he wasn't himself."

"How so? Besides all the internal turmoil that is."

"He was just… _distant_ ," the masseuse answered uneasily. "Okay now alternate pressure between your right and left thumb, working your way up and down his neck two or three times. Use the weight of your body to lean into him."

Azula did as she was told, loving the feeling of Sokka turning to pudding beneath her hands. "Why don't we save this conversation for later and let Sokka enjoy his massage? I'd like to speak with you privately, as I'm _very_ concerned about my brother."

* * *

Following the massage, Sokka ventured off to the kitchen to order a hefty brunch, leaving Azula and the masseuse alone to discuss Zuko's welfare, or so the masseuse was led to believe.

The princess had no need for idle chit-chat, cutting straight to the point. "How often does my brother request your services?"

"It varies, but roughly every other week."

"Does he have another appointment lined up?"

"Yes, I believe it's in four days," the masseuse recalled.

"And how exactly does he make his appointments?"

"Umm, messenger hawk, just like you did, but I don't see what that has to do with his well-being…"

"I was curious to know if he'd ever set foot in your establishment in the Capital City. Has he?"

"Just once. The Tigerdillo's Den has the best reputation among Fire Nation nobility. He stopped by to personally interview all of the masseuses before he picked his…favorite," the masseuse informed.

"Well I can see why my brother likes you – you're very pretty."

"Thank you, Princess. That is quite the complement coming from someone as beautiful as yourself," she blushed.

"So… what other _services_ do you provide the Fire Lord?" Azula interrogated, making uncomfortably intense eye contact.

The masseuse's face dropped, immediately deepening its blush to a dark shade of crimson. "Errr… uhhh… I'm not quite sure what you're talking about, Princess."

"Spare me, please. Your face says it all. Now tell me, exactly what other services do you provide my brother?"

The masseuse refused to meet Azula's searing gaze. "Well… ummm… the Fire Lord sometimes requires a little _extra_ to relieve his stress. I was a bit reluctant at first, but he can be quite persuasive, and I did not want to disappoint…"

Azula frowned. "You're avoiding the question. I need to know _exactly_ what you do to him. Do you fuck him? Suck his cock? Jerk him off? Lick his asshole? What?"

The masseuse was stunned at the vulgar language unabashedly spilling out of the princess's mouth. "I… uhhhh… sometimes…provide oral services – but not all the time! And most definitely not the, uh, asshole thing – I wasn't even aware people did that! Sometimes he just wants a regular massage, like the last time I saw him, and I certainly do not perform such acts for any of my other clients…"

"And how do you know when he wants _more_?"

"Well… he gives me a signal. When I'm massaging his hands, he'll sometimes give mine a hard squeeze," the masseuse admitted.

The princess sighed, her harsh tone softening. "You understand that it's not okay for my brother to take advantage of you like that." Azula was an expert at feigning empathy. "Please tell me he is compensating you in some way."

The masseuse looked up at Azula for the first time during this dreadful conversation. "The Fire Lord is not the warmest man, but he does tip me _very_ well."

Azula smirked maliciously. "I thought tipping was strictly prohibited at the Tigerdillo's Den…it would be a shame if your boss and fellow employees were to find out, wouldn't it? Your fine establishment would kick you to the curb before allowing its reputation to change to that of a common brothel's."

The masseuse gulped. "What do you want, Princess Azula?" she cowered.

"I need a small favor from you." The princess began pacing slowly in a circle around the masseuse. "During Zuko's next appointment, you're going to begin as usual – greet him, ask him to lie down, make sure he's comfortable – but before you touch him, you're going to trade places with me. And then I suggest you exit the Palace spa as swiftly and silently as possible, for your own good really…"

"You're not going to –" panicked the masseuse.

Azula ignored her. "If you do exactly as I say, your dirty little secret will be safe with me. You have my word. Do we have a deal?"

The masseuse released a slow sigh of defeat. "Yes, Princess. We have a deal."

* * *

Azula sat on the foot of her bed, fervently filing down her nails from their usual sharp points.

The sleeping Southern Water Tribe warrior on her bed rolled over from one side to the other, kicking the princess in the back. Her resulting jolt caused him to wake up from his glorious afternoon nap. "Sorry. Didn't mean to kick you," he yawned.

"It's okay, Sokka." She sighed somberly. "I'm actually going to miss you beating me up in your sleep."

"I'm going to miss you too." He sat up and kissed her cheek. "But I won't be gone for _that_ long – just two and a half months! And with all your responsibilities as Zuko's political adviser, as well as your intricate plans for revenge, you'll hardly notice I'm gone."

"By the time you return, it will be the middle of autumn! Don't go. Stay here with me," Azula implored with sad amber eyes, fully knowing that her pleas would be futile.

"I don't want to go…but my people need me. Dad wants me to teach the young warriors-in-training how to swordbend!"

"Yes, you are _very_ important," she teased. "Well, I'm just delighted you will be able to witness the aftermath of Phase Two of my plan."

"Oh yeah! Tonight's the night! You must be thrilled…"

"Your power nap turned into quite the snooze-fest, my dear. It's already nighttime. The masseuse should be here at any minute." The princess finished filing down her last nail. "And so should Toph! She asked me to write to her Metalbending Academy whenever I had plans to humiliate my brother – she really does not want to miss a single moment! But she had me make out the letter to 'The Dark One'…"

Sokka laughed. "You know, I must admit, I'm a bit envious of Zuko right now with what's in store for him."

"As if the 'oral services' I provided you last night were not enough," she smiled mischievously.

"I suppose you're expecting a 'big tip' now, aren't you?" he jested.

Before Azula could return a comeback, Ty Lee burst into the room in her full Kyoshi uniform.

"She's here! You have ten minutes before she finishes setting up and Zuko makes his way to the spa."

"Thank you, Ty!" The princess walked over to her full-length mirror. She licked her full red lips and smirked.

"Hey Zula!" Sokka exclaimed from the bed with a huge cheesy smile. "Don't blow it!"

The princess rolled her eyes before exiting her bedroom.

* * *

Zuko pushed aside the double curtain and entered the Palace spa, which was dimly illuminated by orange flickering candles.

The masseuse bowed before him, trying to conceal her anxiety. "It's nice to see you again, Fire Lord Zuko." She observed her client, who seemed to be in far less distress than he had been during his last visit. "You appear to be in much better spirits today!"

"I have had a lot on my mind, but you've always been able to help me clear my head." He grinned at his own double entendre.

"Well, let's get started then, shall we?" She inhaled deeply and slowly released her breath, trying to calm her own nerves.

The Fire Lord stripped off his robe and handed it to the masseuse to fold, completely oblivious to her pervasive nervous aura. He then got under the covers of the massage bed, removed his underwear, and handed those to the masseuse to fold as well. Finally, he turned onto his stomach and closed his eyes, concentrating on his breath.

Azula observed this scene from the entryway, peaking from beneath the double curtain. Seeing her brother flip onto his stomach and the masseuse walk to the head of the massage table was her cue to stealthily enter. After the princess and the masseuse surreptitiously swapped places, Azula pointed at the entryway with one hand, and put her index finger up to her lips, signifying silence, with the other.

The masseuse quietly made her way out of the spa, letting out a huge sigh of relief when she got halfway down the hall while trying her best not to imagine the horrors she left behind.

The princess covered the base of Zuko's head with her hands and took a deep breath, feeling her brother instantly relax. She then started applying pressure to the back of his head, gently moving her thumbs in outward circular motions up and down, just as she had practiced.

If Zuko had been remotely suspicious, he may have noticed that he was in a deeper state of relaxation than usual. Fortunately for Azula, he was clueless.

Azula continued her rehearsed movements, working her way up and down his neck and back. She briefly caught herself admiring the definition in his back from all his years of training, but the admiration was soon replaced by anticipation as she moved to his muscular arms. She rubbed his right arm followed by his right hand, but he did not give her any sign that he wanted extra favors. Similarly, she received no signal when she rubbed his left arm and hand. " _Maybe he's TOO relaxed_ ," the princess thought. When she worked her way down his back to his legs and feet, she decided to change her tactics and feed some of her energy into him, a minor feat for an accomplished firebender.

After Azula finished Zuko's backside, she picked up his covers, using them to shield her eyes as a formality as he turned onto his back, which dually served to protect her identity. The princess covered him back up, mentally praying to the Spirits that he kept his eyes closed. She lowered the sheets down to his pelvis, reminding herself to keep transferring energy to him as she worked on his chest. She worked through each and every muscle in his chest and well-defined abdomen before making her way back up to his arms, anticipation spreading through her body like wildfire.

The Fire Lord was beginning to feel the fire himself. If he had been on the fence about receiving special services before, he had certainly made up his mind now.

Azula grew apprehensive upon receiving no signal from Zuko's right hand. She moved across his chest to his left arm, slowly working her way down to his hand. A jolt of lightning shot through her body when she felt her brother give her hand a hard squeeze. She looked at his face with wide eyes, noticing the hint of a naughty grin that had not been there before. The princess smirked as she worked her way back up his left arm and down his chest to his pelvis. She pulled up his sheets such that only his royal privates remained covered.

A soft groan escaped from Zuko's lips as he felt his inner thighs being sensually groped. He spread his legs a little wider, giving his masseuse access to all his parts. The sheets were beginning to form a tent over his hips as his excitement grew.

The princess crawled onto the massage table, sitting on her knees between his legs, and started delivering soft kisses up his right inner thigh. Zuko groaned and pushed his pelvis upward, the tent of the sheets growing bigger by the second. Azula changed courses and licked all the way up Zuko's left inner thigh, stopping directly below his hardened member, which twitched in response to her teasing.

"Come on," he breathed, gripping the sides of the massage table.

After licking the palm of her hand, Azula took a hold of her brother's growing erection, slowly jerking him up and down.

Zuko moaned and thrust himself deeper into her hand. "Use your mouth," he hissed through clenched teeth, tossing the covers to the ground.

Not wanting to further test his temper, she gave him a few more quick jerks and then lowered her mouth to meet her hand, licking the circumference of his fully erect head before flicking her wet tongue against it several times.

"Yessssssss," the Fire Lord sighed with pleasure.

She licked his length from bottom to top, swirling her tongue around the apex, causing Zuko's breath to quicken in an irregular pattern. His knuckles blanched from gripping the table so firmly. Then she took him inch by inch into her hot mouth, creating the tightest seal possible without hurting him with her sultry lips.

"Ohhhhhh, that's so good," he groaned as he repeatedly pushed his hips toward her face. He removed one hand from the table and placed it on top of her head, simultaneously tugging her hair and pushing her head down until his entire length disappeared inside of her.

Keeping one hand at the base of his thick erection, Azula moved her mouth up to the very tip and down to the very bottom, using her wet tongue to lick him all over at the same time. Feeling the reflexive thrusts and jerks of his pelvis was driving her crazy – she was enjoying this way more than she had anticipated. She imagined stripping off her own clothes and riding him right there on the massage table, which only fueled her passion and intensified her actions.

"Mmmph," Zuko grunted, getting closer and closer to his release as he continued to fuck her mouth. He gripped her hair more forcefully and squeezed his eyes shut.

Sensing he was close, the princess quickened her pace and slightly lowered her hand to gently fondle his testicles.

"Just like that," he muttered on repeat under his erratic breath.

Then she removed him from her mouth, letting her hand take over temporarily by ardently pumping him up and down. She licked his pre-cum off her lips and lowered her mouth to his royal jewels, where she licked and sucked on each one before returning his thick throbbing cock back into her mouth to finish him off. Her head bobbed up and down with her tongue flicking sloppily against him while he ferociously pounded her mouth until he could no longer contain himself.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCK!" he cried, spilling his contents into her mouth. He released his clutch on her hair and blissfully collapsed on the massage table.

* * *

"That was. By far. The best job. You've ever done," Zuko panted, sprawled out in a giant X-shape on the table.

"Why thank you, brother," Azula leered, no longer trying to hide her identity. With one quick swipe of her hand, all of the orange candle flames transformed to a foreboding light blue.

The Fire Lord's eyes shot wide open as he bolted upward to a sitting position. He caught a glimpse of his sister wiping some of his ejaculate off her mouth. "WHAT THE FUCK, AZULA?!"

"Don't act so surprised," she smiled coyly. "I told you I'd owe you one during our first encounter, don't you recall?"

"So what, are we _even_ now, or whatever the fuck this is?"

"Hardly. We're just getting started, brother dearest."

Zuko was furious – he could feel his blood pressure surging. "NO. I will NOT put up with this. You're SICK."

Azula sighed. "Oh, Zuzu. It deeply amuses me that you think you have a choice in the matter. And have you ever stopped to consider that perhaps _you're_ the depraved one for enjoying this so much? You've already admitted that I've given you the best sex of your life…"

As much as he wanted to, he could not deny it. Instead, he decided to change subjects. "What did you do with my masseuse?"

"First answer me this," the princess challenged, raising an eyebrow. "Do you or do you not know her name?"

"Of course! It's… uhhhhh… hmmm…," Zuko pondered aloud. He paused. "Okay maybe I don't know her name, but I'm willing to bet you don't either!"

"Don't try to turn this around. She's not the one going down on _me_ on a regular basis."

"What do you want from me, Azula? Why are you doing all of _this_?"

"I'm glad you asked." She reached down to recover the sheets Zuko had tossed aside and threw them at him. "You may want to cover up. I'm expecting company."

Eavesdropping beyond the curtain, Sokka and Toph took the hint to join the festivities, abruptly barging into the spa. The Fire Lord covered himself up just in the nick of time. The swordsman held a bound notebook, and the blind earthbender carried a small metal cage.

"Toph!" Azula proclaimed. "You made it!"

"I wouldn't miss this for the world!" Toph turned to face Zuko and then back to Azula. "What does he look like right now?! Angry? Disappointed? Embarrassed? Someone tell me!"

"All three with a hint of defeat!" Sokka called out. "Uh oh. Anger is starting to pull ahead."

"What are you two doing here? And what are you holding?" Zuko demanded.

"Show him the book," Azula ordered.

Sokka presented the bound notebook to the livid Fire Lord and then swiftly removed it from his grasp.

Zuko only had enough time to read the title, _Dishonored_. "Is this for me or not?" he spat.

"This book both explains everything and seals your fate. Unfortunately, you will not be able to read it until the time is right," the princess elucidated.

Zuko suddenly reached for the book, trying to catch Sokka off guard, but he was too slow. Meanwhile, Toph was metalbending the cage in her hands so that two of the front rails were pried away from each other, leaving an opening. Sokka placed the book into the cage, which Toph promptly sealed back to its original form.

"Brother, this is my gift to you. You are now the guardian of my finest work. I'm trusting you not to do anything foolish with it."

Toph handed Zuko the cage imprisoning the book. The cage rails were perfectly spaced apart such that Zuko could fit his hand in and touch the book, but the book was too thick to be pulled out.

The Fire Lord looked down at the cage in his hands, desperately wishing for the ability to see through the book's binding or metalbend at the very least. Then he glared at Sokka and Toph. "Why are you helping her? I thought you were my friends!"

"Don't take it so personally, Zuko – you know we love you. But just because we're friends doesn't mean we can't have some fun at your expense," Sokka placated.

"Plus, you do realize you wouldn't be getting into these messes if you just stopped putting your dick in everything that moves, right?" Toph argued.

"I haven't tried to put my dick in _you_. Is that why you're against me? Are you jealous?" Zuko provoked.

"Oh please. I'm WAY out of your league," Toph snapped, though he had actually hurt her feelings substantially. After all, he had propositioned every single one of her female friends and never even considered her. Not to mention that she felt him get more of a rise when Azula entered his presence than when she did, even before the masquerade. "Look. I'm not against you. I just think your sister is hilarious. Apparently having a sense of humor doesn't run in the family."

Azula took a seat next to her naked brother. "Everything will become clear in due time. The worst thing you can do is try to interfere with fate."

"Whatever. Can everyone kindly GET OUT so I can get dressed?"

Azula and Sokka obeyed, leaving the Fire Lord to redress in peace.

"You too, Toph," Zuko shot.

"What difference does it make!?"

"LEAVE!"

Upon hearing Zuko's outburst, Azula and Sokka backtracked to retrieve their stubborn friend. They began to pull Toph out of the spa by her elbows, her feet dragging begrudgingly on the marble floor.

"Oh, come on, guys!" complained the earthbender. "His angst sustains me!"

"Well, that's something we have in common," the princess laughed.

When the three friends were out of earshot, the Fire Lord set down the metal cage on the floor and kicked it across the room in defiance. Then with one sharp exhale, he extinguished the blue flames and headed to bed.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

(1) Thank you so much for reading!

(2) To those of you who are following my story and/or writing me favorable reviews, I'm writing this for you. You're my inspiration.

(3) Be prepared for a ton of action in the next chapter, including a lemon : )


	5. Denial (Part 1)

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the delay! I was working on a new short story, _When the Breeze Warms_. It's dark and gritty – not at all like this story. It would mean a lot to me if you'd give it a read though! It's a one-shot and less than 2,000 words.

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Denial (Part 1)**

The door to the throne room quietly creaked as an apprehensive Kyoshi warrior entered. She closed the door silently behind her. "You, uh, wanted to see me, Fire Lord Zuko?"

"Yes. Thank you for meeting with me on such short notice. I'm sure you're aware that I have not requested Ty Lee's appearance."

"I've noticed," Suki gulped. Although it had been a few years ago, the last time the Fire Lord requested a private meeting with her, they ended up naked in his bedroom. Suki had never told anyone that she slipped up a handful of times during the desperation-era following their break-up. " _Be strong_ ," she mentally repeated.

"Don't be nervous. I didn't ask you here for _that_. Unless of course, that's something you'd like," he grinned.

Suki glowered threateningly at him.

Zuko's grin vanished. "Right, well, never mind then. Back to business. I'm planning on taking a mini-vacation to my family home on Ember Island in exactly one week. I will be gone for two nights, and I need you to help with the travel arrangements and make sure the house is stocked with fresh food and clean towels and sheets. I'm telling you – _and only you_ – all of this because you have pulled ahead in rank and are now my most trusted bodyguard."

She found this hard to believe given their history. "But… but how?"

"Because of my _sister_. Ty Lee cannot be trusted. Azula strategically has her on a short leash, to ruin my life no doubt."

"Yeah… I heard about the massage incident." Suki put her hand to her mouth to try to stifle a laugh. A small cough came out in its place.

"You and everyone else. Anyway, Ty Lee would surely tell Azula of my departure, but I trust you not to tell her. Do I have your word?"

"Yes, you have my word. But if your sister is such a problem, why don't you just dismiss her as your political adviser?"

"I can't! Trust me, I've deeply considered it. Think about the unspeakably horrible things she's already done to me. Those will only get worse!" Zuko winced at the thought. "And, well, Azula is the only reason why I can actually afford to take a mini-vacation. She's done nearly all of the work negotiating each treaty with the Fire Nation colonies and the Coalition government, while I've merely served as a figurehead. Her words, not mine."

"That's quite the predicament. No one is better suited for her job. So are you escaping to Ember Island to get away from her?"

"Well yes and no… Ember Island girls seem to be more consumed with status than my alleged 'reputation'. I haven't really had a chance to, uh, enjoy some company in quite some time since Azula and I have been wrapped up in these endless treaties," he admitted.

Suki glared at him. "You do realize that you're going to be traveling during the off-season, right? It's starting to get cold, well, cold by Fire Nation standards anyway."

"I'm aware, but I _really_ need this. Worse come to worst, I'll have some alone time to help ease my troubled mind."

"Oh, boo-hoo." She meant to keep that thought inside her head, but found the words spilling out of her instead. She had no choice but to continue. "I don't understand you, Zuko. You ask me to meet with you privately in the dead of night, inappropriately hit on me, and then tell me that you're going on some sexy vacation with vapid Ember Island socialites. Do I need to remind you that we've _dated_? Or did that mean nothing to you at all?"

"Of course it meant something! I'm sorry, Suki – I thought we'd moved past this. I wouldn't expect you to understand all the pressure that comes with being the Fire Lord. It's my responsibility to find the perfect woman, settle down, and produce an heir. How can I find this woman if I don't adequately search?"

"And what exactly, in your eyes, would constitute this 'perfect woman'?" Suki queried rancorously.

"Hmmm… the perfect woman would be beautiful, intelligent, refined, self-sufficient, and athletic, preferably a bender. She would challenge me. She would understand me even when I'm incapable of understanding myself. And most importantly, she would be able to show me that she truly cares for me without worshipping the ground on which I walk."

"So, in other words, your sister." Suki couldn't help but take a stab at her ex-boyfriend.

"NOTHING LIKE MY SISTER! HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?!" he blared.

"Zuko, look, I'm tired of arguing. You got what you wanted from me. I will arrange your disgraceful trip to Ember Island. I promise not to tell Azula. Now may I please resume my post _outside_ the throne room?"

The seething Fire Lord nodded and dismissed her.

" _I will keep my promise and not tell Azula. But I'm certainly going to tell Ty Lee_ ," Suki thought as she searched for her friend with a new lightness in her gait.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a dark alley on the outskirts of Yu Dao, Princess Azula approached a cloaked man wielding a dimly lit lantern. As instructed, the man did not bow to her or address her by name.

"Were you followed?" she questioned.

"No," the man responded with a slight quiver in his voice.

"Good. I hear you're in desperate need of a financial sponsor, is this correct?"

He nodded hesitantly.

"You're asking for quite a bit of money. But I can help you reach your financial goal plus more… _if_ you do something for me first." A crafty smirk played across the princess's face.

"I'm listening."

"You will serve as my top-secret personal assistant for an entire year. Most of the time, this won't affect your life in the slightest. But if you receive a signal from me, I will need you to drop what you are doing immediately and come to Fire Nation Capital City for precisely one day. If I had to estimate, I will request your service five times. Each time, you will have a very simple but specific task. I will instruct you on exactly what to do and say. If you successfully follow my instructions _to the letter_ , I will personally sponsor you. I won't even ask the details of your ambitious project. Do we have an understanding?"

"Yes," the man confirmed.

"Excellent. Now before you commit, you should know one vital detail." Azula took a step closer to the man, staring unnervingly into his concerned eyes. "Your tasks will involve my father…"

* * *

The following morning, Azula approached a decent-sized home near the center of Yu Dao, decisively knocking on its wooden front door. She could not contain her excitement as it opened. "SURPRISE!"

"AZULA?!" Kori shrieked. She pulled her ex-roommate in for a big hug at the doorway. "What are you doing here?!"

"I had some business in the area and simply could not resist a visit!"

Kori's enthusiasm was evident from the quick manner in which she spoke. "Please, come in! Let me make us some breakfast. We have so much catching up to do! How in the world did you find me?"

Azula stepped inside. "You are quite popular in this town! I suppose having the former mayor for a father doesn't hurt," she joked. "Speaking of which, where is your father? I have not seen him in far too long!" She followed Kori to the kitchen and took a seat at the table.

"Azula, I have soooo much to tell you." She began slicing a mango. "First of all, my vacation to the Northern Water Tribe was magical. I've never been anywhere so beautiful in my life! And you won't believe it, but Sneers and I… got engaged!"

"Spirits, that's wonderful, Kori! I'm so happy for you!" The princess got up to give her friend a congratulatory hug and then reached for a moon peach to help with breakfast preparation.

Kori took the peach from Azula. "You are my guest – now sit down and let me wait on you!" she insisted.

Azula knew better than to argue and took a seat. "How could you have kept this news from me for so long?!"

"Sorry – I was waiting to tell you in person! Anyway, he only asked me about a month ago," Kori explained as she cut into the moon peach. "As an early wedding gift, my parents bought us this house!"

"Oh, so you're finally living together! Where is he?"

"Still sleeping," Kori sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Well, I bet you two are enjoying the privacy that comes with not having a roommate," she teased. "Not that that ever stopped you…"

"As if having a roommate ever stopped you and Sokka!" she laughed. "How is he doing by the way?"

"He's as handsome, clever, and charming as ever," Azula blushed. "I still don't get to see him nearly as much as I would like, but he did attend my infamous masquerade ball and stayed for a few weeks after that."

Kori paused her slicing. "And how exactly was the masquerade ball?" she inquired with a mischievous smile.

"Let's just say that everything's going according to plan," she smirked. "If you are really interested in the nitty gritty details, I would be happy to share."

"Thanks, but I think I'll pass on that." Kori finished slicing the peach and moved on to a papaya. "Well, actually, I'm a bit curious… your brother… was he… good?

Azula laughed. "Honestly, he was better than I thought he would be… but nothing was nearly as satisfying as the priceless look on his face when I revealed myself to him."

"I bet," Kori snickered. "Please let me know how I can help out."

"I have most bases covered for now, but I will absolutely need your help next spring or summer, depending on how things progress."

Kori brought the sliced fruit over to the table followed by some pau buns. "Hopefully not in early spring! In fact, you'll need to keep your schedule clear during that time – for my wedding!"

"I can most certainly plan around that!" the princess assured, beginning to dig into the fruit in front of her.

"Great!" Kori grabbed a pau bun. "I'm so glad you're here and I can finally tell you everything. After breakfast, I'm going to show you the ins and outs of Yu Dao and introduce you to everyone!"

"Sounds lovely."

The two girls finished their breakfast and then hit the town.

* * *

The moon and the stars kept hidden behind dark clouds as Zuko, Suki, and a small crew set sail for Ember Island.

The Fire Lord thought that traveling at night would increase his chances of leaving the Palace without Azula's notice. He gazed at the dark sky from the back deck of the ship. Waves of pessimism washed over him as he pondered about his potential evening. " _Not even the shadows are coming out to play tonight_ ," he thought.

Suki joined Zuko on the deck, sensing his despondency despite the limited field of vision offered by the ominous clouds. "Why are you so glum?" she asked, faking concern. "You've been thoroughly looking forward to this vacation."

"Maybe this was a mistake. As you aptly pointed out, this is the off-season. Everyone has abandoned their vacation homes leaving only the locals, and Spirits know they're not going out on a night like this."

"So what? You can still take advantage of the alone time. At any rate, staring at the sky isn't going to miraculously change the weather." What Suki was more concerned about was Zuko possibly catching Azula and Ty Lee, who were on a direct path to Ember Island by way of balloon. It was not likely that Zuko would be able to make out a balloon in the pitch black sky, but still, she thought it wise to err on the side of caution. "Why don't you save your energy and take a quick nap in the cabin? I'll wake you up when we arrive."

"Good idea. Thanks, Suki." He headed to the cabin.

Several minutes later, Suki noticed what seemed like an immensely large black cloud traveling much faster than the others. She smiled as it passed overhead, knowing the girls were on their way. " _Zuko's going to find a playmate tonight after all_."

* * *

Nervous sweat dripped from the cloaked man as he tiptoed through the dim, dreary corridors of the Capital City Prison. In his pocket, he carried a letter with Azula's seal that would grant him permission to visit the prison if he happened to be stopped by a guard; in his hands, he held a fruit tart fit for a royal family member. He found his target curled up on a grimy mattress, his looming shadow entirely eclipsing the former Fire Lord.

Ozai awoke from his troubled slumbers, peering up at the man disturbing his usual surroundings. He sat up with his back flat against the wall, remaining silent as he sized up the cloaked stranger.

"The New Ozai Society may be long gone, but my loyalties continue to lie with you, my Lord," the man steadily spoke, as he had rehearsed numerous times in his head. He extended his arms, offering the fruit tart.

The former Fire Lord remained still. "How were you able to get past the guards?"

"I have friends in high places, sir. Of course, they are ignorant of my true allegiance."

Ozai warily walked toward the man, taking the small but decadent pastry from his hands. He took a cautious bite and chewed carefully, trying to detect poison. But he was soon overtaken by the divine taste and savagely devoured the rest.

"It looks like you could use a friend, my Lord."

"I have no use for friends." He sat down on his mattress, eyeing the crumbs of the tart that remained on his fingers.

"Then how about an informant? I can happily offer my eyes and ears," the man suggested, kneeling in deference.

"What information do you have to offer me?" Ozai smirked insidiously.

The cloaked man was taken aback by how eerily similar his smirk was to his daughter's. "The Avatar is currently on a mission to restore the Air Temples. He seems to have acquired a cult following called the Air Acolytes. Meanwhile, under Zuko's ruling, the colonies are beginning to band together into a single nation no longer under Fire Nation control."

"My son is undoing generations of work! He is a traitor to his nation," he snarled.

"On a lighter note, your daughter graduated first in her class from Ba Sing Se University," the man apprised.

Ozai smiled for the first time in a long while. "That is excellent news." Although he did not care for his prodigy attending University, especially so close to his brother, he was pleased that his daughter had overcome her mental breakdown. "Has she returned home?"

"Yes, about four months ago. Has she visited you, my Lord?"

"No," Ozai grimaced. "I don't think she will ever fully forgive me for abandoning her prior to Sozin's comet." He looked down at his unwashed feet. " _But if she were to visit, I could apologize and convince her to break me out of this wretched confinement…_ " He glanced back up at the man. "Give Azula the message that I would like to see her."

"Yes, sir," he obliged before a distraught expression washed over his face.

"Is there a problem?" the former Fire Lord barked.

"Well… I have heard other news regarding your children… but it is quite unsettling. Perhaps it is best for you not to know."

Ozai angrily flashed his yellow eyes at his new informant. "Spit it out."

"Some things cannot be unheard, sir," the man warned.

"If you are truly loyal to me, you will _not_ withhold any information from me, no matter how disconcerting," he growled. "Spare no detail. That is an order."

The informant sighed with defeat. "Your children are… how to put this… fucking, my Lord."

"WHAT?!" he roared, his eyes wide with outrage. If he were able to firebend, the cloaked man would have been cooked medium-well. The former Fire Lord stood up and began pacing aimlessly about his cell.

"The first time was at a masquerade ball they hosted, and then there was another encounter in the Palace spa on a massage bed," the cloaked man divulged.

"This can't be. Azula would never… not with Zuko. Not willingly!"

"Actually, it was Azula who initiated it…"

"No. I refuse to believe such a thing. How did you hear of this nonsense?"

"The Palace walls whisper, sir. It has been the primary topic of conversation amongst all the staff, including Zuko's Kyoshi warrior bodyguards. Rumor has it that Azula is traveling to Ember Island for a debaucherous night with Zuko as we speak."

"Rumors! Just insipid gossip!"

"I apologize, my Lord. I should have kept this to myself," the informant winced, beginning to reconsider Azula's deal.

"No, you were right to tell me. But now I'm going to need you to put an end to these disturbing accusations," Ozai ordered.

"Yes, sir."

"Well, what are you waiting for?! Go!"

The cloaked man bowed before Ozai and scurried out of the prison.

Ozai sat back down on his mattress and began to rub his temples. " _Rumors… only rumors…_ "

* * *

Zuko awoke to Suki deliberately nudging his shoulders.

"We're here. The crew is already moving your supplies into the beach house," she informed.

"Thank you, Suki." He yawned, stretching his arms above his head. "Is it any less bleak out there?"

"No, but don't let it ruin your vacation. A late-night swim may be just what the doctor ordered."

"I guess," he shrugged.

Suki walked him up to the main deck. "The crew and I will pick you up in two days. Please, try to have some fun," she teased, fully aware that Azula would make sure of that.

"I'll try." Zuko gave her a forced half-smile before disembarking from the ship. He ignited a large flame in his hand, using it as a torch to guide him to the beach house. " _Ember Island is quite the ghost town this time of year_ ," he thought as he trekked through the sand. Upon arrival, he exchanged his clothes for a pair of swim trunks and headed back into the barren darkness, the sand beneath his feet gradually cooling as he approached the ocean. Without hesitation, he waded into the salty water, which was warmer than he had expected but still rather chilly. He dove beneath the mild-tempered waves and resurfaced, refreshed by the evaporative cooling effect on his hot skin. Just as he was starting to enjoy the tranquility, he was suddenly gripped by fear as he heard a large splash about ten yards away. "Is someone out there?!" he shouted with a tremor, mindful that no response could indicate a predator and his firebending would be greatly weakened by the moon and surrounding water.

"Yes, sorry if I startled you!" Azula yelled back, adopting a local Ember Island accent and an airy attitude.

Zuko released a slow breath, his heart rate beginning to settle down. " _She sounds hot_ ," he thought with an intrigued smile. "No, not at all," he fibbed. "So, um, what are you doing out here so late? Meeting your boyfriend?"

"No, sadly there's no boyfriend to meet," she laughed. "Just needed to escape reality for a bit."

"Me too." He paused. "Would you prefer to be left alone, or would you care for some company?"

"You know, I could actually use some company… but… well, this is pretty embarrassing… I didn't think anyone would be out here tonight, so… I'm, um, not wearing a swimsuit… or anything at all."

The Fire Lord's heart skipped a beat; his eyes grew as wide as the obscured moon. " _The Spirits have blessed me with a lonely, naked woman!_ "

"But my beach blanket is close by on the shore," she continued. "My clothes are there – I'll just grab them."

"I have a better idea," he schemed. "Why don't I just even the playing field and remove my swim trunks?"

"Hmmmmmm… I like the way you think. If you'd like, you can drop them off with my stuff so you don't lose them."

Zuko swam over to where he heard her voice, but he had difficulty finding her without light. He could barely make out her shadowy figure as he closed their distance. When he finally reached her, she was nothing but a silhouette, an incredibly sexy silhouette.

"You found me!" the princess cheered. "My blanket is in a straight line from me to the shore."

He followed her directions and stumbled upon her belongings. Then he threw off his swim trunks and found his way back to her, feeling her body heat as he got close. "We're even," he smirked in his birthday suit.

She giggled, playing with one of her long braided pigtails Ty Lee had styled for her. "So, what's your name, stranger?"

"I'm sorry – can we not do names tonight?" Zuko wanted to save his title as his trump card in case things went south.

"You're a mysterious one, aren't you?" It looked like Azula wouldn't have to use the fake name she had already lined up in her canon of lies. "So, what has you down?"

"It's my sister," he murmured, trying to gain sympathy points. "She's kind of the worst. I think her life's goal is to ruin my life."

"What makes you say that?" she queried, her concerned tone masking her hurt feelings.

"First of all, she's trying to steal my friends and she's succeeding. But worse than that, she keeps forcing me to spend time with her that I'd much rather spend with other people. I really don't want to get into it…"

Azula clenched her jaw but relaxed it before she responded. "Maybe this is just her way of feeling closer to you." She sighed. "I know what you mean though – siblings are the worst. I have an older brother who only spends time with me when he needs something."

"He sounds like a jerk."

The princess smiled. "He is."

"Is he the reason you needed an escape?"

"It's my whole family really. I don't fit into their perfect little bubble. They'd much prefer it if I were to disappear. Then I'd no longer be their burden." Her eyes narrowed with anger.

"It would be their loss." The Fire Lord placed his hand on her smooth, bare shoulder. "I can already tell that you're an extraordinary woman," he flirted.

"Is that so? What makes you say that?"

"Well, I've only known you for a few minutes, and you've already lifted my spirits considerably."

Azula reached up and touched his hand. "You're making me feel much better as well," she cooed.

"Perhaps it's fate that we met here tonight under the starless sky." He took both her hands in his.

" _Since when did Zuko become more manipulative than I?_ " the princess wondered. She pulled herself closer to him, their faces an inch away from each other. "Perhaps it is."

Zuko leaned in, giving her a soft kiss on the lips. She tasted like candy.

Azula responded with a more sensual kiss, parting her lips ever-so-slightly and placing her hand delicately on his cheek.

Tender open-mouth kisses soon turned to a full lust-filled make-out session. Without warning, he pulled her wet, naked body directly up against his, his hands placed on her lower hips. Her soft breasts felt like paradise pressed to his chest.

She wrapped her toned arms around his neck, pushing her pelvis playfully against his, feeling him harden in spite of the cold water. She gently bit his lower lip, causing him to moan into her mouth.

He slid his hands along her narrow waist up to her breasts, simultaneously kissing and licking the top of her neck, just below her jawline.

The princess gasped. "I've never done anything like this before," she whispered into his ear.

"Me neither," he lied. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No. Please keep doing what you're doing." She moved her hands down to his biceps, lightly squeezing them with admiration.

"Gladly." Zuko continued licking and kissing down her neck while fondling her breasts. He kissed down her collarbone and sternum and then substituted his hands with his mouth, sucking and licking each breast hungrily. He was surprised at how sweet they tasted considering they were submerged in salt water.

"Mmmmm," the princess moaned, arching her back. Her brother's hot tongue felt amazing on her cool skin.

He stood up to kiss her again, shoving his tongue salaciously into her mouth. Her tongue met his with equal desire, which only grew as he moved his hand down to her upper thigh and then between her legs.

"Ohhhhhh," she breathed, her heart racing. She instinctively rubbed herself against his hand and lowered her right hand from his arm to his chest and down to his lower stomach.

A low growl escaped his lips as he felt her hand getting closer and closer to his full erection. He stroked the warmth between her legs with the index and middle fingers of his right hand, his left hand grabbing her perfect ass.

Azula continued to moan and gasp as his fingers rubbed her harder and faster. She grasped his thick erection, gently stroking him up and down. His uncontrolled grunts of encouragement caused her to get even wetter than she already was. She couldn't handle it anymore – she needed him to ravage her. "Fuck me," she hissed against his lips.

Zuko's hard cock pulsed in her hand as she said those words. He lowered himself so their pelvises matched heights and then inserted himself into her inch by inch.

"Yessssssssss," she groaned, placing her hands on his shoulders.

He grabbed her by her ass to hoist her up, which was facilitated by the buoyancy of the seawater. However, the water was also preventing him from pounding her as hard as he wanted to, as ferociously as she needed him.

"Harder!" she cried, wrapping her legs around his waist while he pressed his hips against hers over and over.

"Okay, hold on tight."

She laced her hands around his neck.

Still inside of her, Zuko carried his sister to the beach blanket. He set her down roughly, ungracefully falling on top of her. But he swiftly saved the mood by tugging on her braided pigtails, forcing her to lift her head and expose her neck. He sucked and nipped her neck as he ruthlessly thrust into her again and again.

"Oooooooh, like that, like that," the princess panted, matching the intensity of his thrusts. She kissed and licked down from his shoulder to his bicep.

He pushed into her even harder, grinding his pubic bone repeatedly against her clit.

"Please. Don't. Stop," she demanded between breaths. "I'm going to cum."

The Fire Lord pounded her faster and faster, flicking his tongue on her neck, compelling her to imagine where else his tongue could be.

"YESSSSSSS SPIRITS YESSSSSSSS!" she moaned, her soaking walls pulsating around his throbbing erection.

He yanked her knees up as far as they could go, making her feel impossibly tight on his thick cock. After only a few more violent thrusts, he joined in on her euphoria and exploded inside of her. "UNGHHHHHHHHH!" he cried in bliss. He pulled out of her, falling onto his back next to her on the blanket.

Azula snuggled up to her brother, placing her head on his chest. Their rapid and irregular breaths soon returned to normal, paralleled with the push and pull of the ocean waves.

* * *

The siblings cuddled in silence for a few minutes, but the princess could sense restlessness stirring within her brother.

He shifted slightly away from her. "Well, that was fun and unexpected, but I should probably be going to bed soon – I have to get up early tomorrow…"

"I understand. I should be heading home too. Anyway, thank you for lifting my mood, Zuko," she simpered.

"Any time," he started before panic seized his throat. "Wait… I never told you my name…" He jolted up, instantly kindling an orange flame in his hand.

Azula smirked up at him, mischief emanating from her golden eyes.

"SPIRITS DAMN IT, AZULA! Did you fucking follow me here?!" Zuko hollered.

"I arrived before you, so technically, you followed me."

He grabbed his swim trunks and hurriedly redressed, fuming and muttering obscenities under his breath.

"Why are you so upset?" She began to dress herself as well. "I gave you exactly what you wanted."

"I NEVER wanted this. Not with _you_." The Fire Lord started irritably marching toward the beach house, using his hand as a torch once again.

Azula grabbed her belongings and trailed behind him. "At least I was kind enough to spare you the public humiliation this time," she conciliated.

Zuko turned to face her, more fire in his eyes than in his hand. "DON'T follow me!" he commanded before trudging forward.

"You don't have to talk to me, but I'm going to the beach house."

"No. You're not welcome."

"You can't be serious, Zuko." She had to walk briskly to keep up with him.

"I mean it. You are NOT permitted in the beach house."

"Well then where am I supposed to sleep?"

"Sleep outside for all I care! I hope you _freeze_ ," he spat as he approached the front door.

"Zuko… you don't really mean that do you?" she fretted, placing her hand on her brother's shoulder.

He abruptly turned to her again. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" he screamed in her face. With scalding hot hands, he forcibly shoved her shoulders causing her to fall down hard onto the sand. "I WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN!"

Though his words just about paralyzed her, Azula picked herself up and began sprinting far away from him into the darkness, tears streaming relentlessly down her face. She ran about a quarter mile before collapsing in the sand, hugging her knees to her chest. " _Maybe I've taken this too far_." Bracing herself for a frigid night, she spread out her blanket and wrapped herself up like a burrito. Then she elevated her body temperature to a borderline fever. " _I didn't think Zuko would reach his breaking point so quickly_." The princess rolled onto her back, attempting to calm herself down with breathing exercises. Her crying failed to cease even after she drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile, the Fire Lord lay prone on his bed. Although his rage had subsided substantially, sleep was not in the cards. Instead, Azula's words haunted him.

" _Maybe this is just her way of feeling closer to you…_ "

He rolled onto his side, forcing his eyes shut.

" _It's my whole family really. I don't fit into their perfect little bubble…_ "

He turned onto his back, worried lines plaguing his forehead.

" _They'd much prefer it if I were to disappear. Then I'd no longer be their burden…_ "

Zuko's mind turned to the image of his little sister running away from him, which triggered the more disquieting memory of her running off into the Forgetful Valley. " _She must have been so scared and hurt…_ " His eyes shot open. " _DAMN IT, CONSCIENCE!_ " He jumped out of bed and ran outside to look for her. First he searched near the house, his desperation growing with every passing minute. " _What if she's gone for good this time?_ "He continued his search in a frenzy, venturing farther and farther into the unknown. " _What if the last thing she ever hears from me is 'I wish you were never born'?_ " His heart dropped at the thought. All of a sudden, he spotted a black heap on the sand far from the shore line. He darted toward it, illuminating the area with his fire upon arrival. " _It's her_!" He found his sister huddled in a ball, shivering uncontrollably, her cheeks stained with tears. "Azula?" he whispered, placing his hand on her cold, damp cheek.

"Zuzu?" she managed to snivel in her semi-conscious state.

"It's me," he soothed before picking her up, blanket and all. "Don't worry. I've got you." He held her with one arm under her knees, the other supporting her back.

She reflexively pulled her arms out of the blanket and placed them feebly around his neck, resting her head on his chest to take in his warmth.

The Fire Lord carried his freezing sister all the way back to the beach house, where he gingerly laid her down on her bed and tucked her in. His heavy conscience lifted, he turned to leave, but noticed she was still shivering. He sighed and crawled under the covers with her, pulling her close to him. "I didn't mean what I said. I hope you know that," he pacified as he stroked her wet hair. When her shivers ultimately subsided, he kissed her cheek and headed to his own bedroom. Within seconds, he fell into a heavy sleep.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

(1) The cloaked man is not an OC – his identity will be revealed later. Trust me, you'll know who he is.

(2) The next chapter, Denial (Part 2), is the best chapter I've written so far (in my opinion). I'm really excited for you all to read it!

(3) I know I usually give lemon warnings for the following chapter, but you're just going to have to read the next one to find out : )


	6. Denial (Part 2)

**Author's Note:** I'm sure most of you have read _Smoke and Shadow: Part 3_ by now. Please keep in mind that I began writing this story way before its release! Clearly, there were some things I incorrectly predicted. Everything should be more or less canon through _Smoke and Shadow: Part 2_ though.

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Denial (Part 2)**

Zuko appeared upside-down to the princess, who was engaged in her morning yoga routine. He entered her room to find her in a downward-facing dog position, her backside to the door. His eyes widened at the magnificent sight in front of him – he was lost for words.

"Good morning, brother. Did you want something, or did you just come in here to stare?" Azula taunted.

"What? I wasn't staring!" he denied. "I – I just wanted to apologize…I think I may have been too hard on you last night."

She raised an eyebrow, peering at him through the gap between her legs.

"No pun intended," he promptly added. "For what it's worth… I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize, Zuko." She nimbly moved down to child's pose. "I deserved that."

Zuko was stunned. He had never heard those words come out of her mouth before. "No, you didn't. I shouldn't have pushed you. I let my temper get the better of me."

"What else is new?" the princess teased.

He chuckled, running a hand through his tousled hair. "So, do you think I could make it up to you?"

She moved her hips back up to downward-facing dog. "How?"

"I thought that perhaps we could spend the day together…"

"Zuzu, you don't have to waste your vacation day with me out of pity. I know you'd 'much rather spend your time with other people'," she muttered, standing up and lunging forward to a warrior II stance, her back still toward him.

"I'm not asking out of pity. I really want to spend the day with you. Please, Azula?"

"I… I would love to," she smiled meekly, taken aback by how deeply she was touched. "What did you have in mind?"

"Hmmm… I don't know. How about some _normal_ sibling activities?" Zuko proposed sarcastically.

Azula shifted her weight to her other leg and hurled a blue fire ball inches from her brother's head, into the doorway.

He instinctively sidestepped out of the way. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?!"

"What could be more _normal_ for us than trying to kill each other?" she smirked.

"I guess you have a point," Zuko laughed, the tension in his body abating. "We don't really know how to be siblings, do we?"

"Not in the slightest." The princess stepped up into tree pose, her hands raised above her head. "Well, I was about to go out for my morning run. Would you care to join me? Keep in mind that I will not slow down for you."

"Absolutely. And I should have no trouble keeping up. I've built up a remarkable stamina over the years," he said suggestively.

"Ugh," Azula groaned. "Anyway, I've already showered and eaten. Why don't you grab a banana while I finish stretching?"

"Sounds like a plan." He left her doorway.

The princess switched legs and returned to tree pose. " _This ought to be an interesting day…_ "

* * *

Unlike the day before, the sun was shining with no clouds in sight, creating an illusion of a warm autumn day. Ember Island locals were even out and about, although their density was sparse compared to that of the summer crowd. The cool air felt refreshing to the siblings as they jogged silently next to each other through the sand. Azula pulled ahead, her jog changing into a light run. Zuko picked up his pace, running slightly faster than his sister. No words needed to be exchanged – this was going to turn into a race. She upped her speed, running much faster than she usually did during her morning campus runs with Kori.

The Fire Lord began lagging behind, but this was strategic. "First one to the kuai ball net wins!" he announced, bursting into a heavy sprint and darting past Azula.

"That's not fair!" she cried, but the tone in her voice said, " _Game on_." She started running at full speed – the kuai ball net was not much farther ahead.

Zuko could see in the corner of his eye that Azula was about to pass him on his right. He held out his right arm to push her back a little, but instead she used this to her advantage. She grabbed his arm, torqueing it clockwise behind him, causing her brother to spin. He began to trip, the sand barely providing any stability. He knew he was going down, but he was determined to take her down with him. Zuko grabbed her waist as he fell onto his back, closing his eyes to shield them from the sand; she fell on top of him. His face flushed when he opened his eyes, which were level with her breasts. Fortunately, Azula didn't seem to notice. She was too overjoyed with the contents in her hand: one of the wooden poles holding up the kuai ball net.

"I win!" she celebrated, rolling to her side. She stood up and offered her brother a hand to help him up. "What's my prize?"

"Hmmm, I'll have to think about that," he snickered, taking her hand and standing up. He looked up at the kuai ball net. "Hey, remember when you burned this to a crisp?"

"Ah yes, one of my finer moments," she gleamed with nostalgia. "So, what's next?"

"Well, I don't know about you, but I need to rinse off. I'm so sweaty, I can smell myself."

"Gross." Azula had hardly broken a sweat, even though the air had warmed considerably during their run. "Enjoy yourself. I'm going back to the house to change."

"Okay, meet you back there!" His stomach gurgled, not at all satiated by the banana. "Then how about I take you out to lunch?"

"Perfect." She started walking back, soaking in the sunrays beaming down on her face.

* * *

Azula greeted her shirtless brother at the door upon his return. She had changed into a wine-colored one-shoulder crop top with a short matching skirt, black stockings, black and gold knee-high boots, and a gold arm cuff. Her silky black hair was neatly pulled back into a half ponytail bun, with her long side bangs beautifully framing her face. "How was your swim?"

" _She cleans up nicely_ ," Zuko thought. Realizing he was staring again, he instantaneously averted his gaze to the floor. "Refreshing, thank you. Let me throw on some clothes and I'll be ready to go."

"Okay, take your time," she called.

The Fire Lord changed into a dark brown tank top with a maroon and gold vest, maroon slacks, and brown shoes. He kept his black hair down and shaggy, letting most of it fall over his scar, since he did not feel like being recognized. He met his sister by the front door. "Let's go! Not to sound like Sokka, but I'm starving."

The siblings walked down the boardwalk to an upscale restaurant, where the cordial hostess seated them without recognition. Azula was surprised that Zuko did not pay much attention to the attractive waitress who served them tea.

"What can I get for you today?" asked the waitress, smiling flirtatiously at the Fire Lord.

"What would you recommend?"

"We are best known for our komodo sausage and noodle dish. It is simply exquisite."

"Sounds good to me. We'll get two of those," he ordered without consulting his sister.

"Very well. I'll put those in for you." The waitress winked at Zuko before leaving for the kitchen, which was only observed by Azula.

"Well, she certainly seems _friendly_ ," the princess remarked after sipping her mango black tea.

"Huh? I guess." He hadn't noticed.

"So, why did you order for me? We didn't even get to hear all the options."

Zuko shrugged with a coy smile. "We didn't need more options. I knew you'd like this the best."

"Well, I'd better. For your sake," she sneered.

"You know, I heard some _fascinating_ news while you were in Ba Sing Se…" he grinned at her with a devilish glint in his golden eyes.

"Please enlighten me." She rested her chin upon her folded hands.

"Uncle told me you joined an all-female a cappella group." He could hardly contain himself.

"Oh did he now?" Azula recoiled into her seat, arms crossed. "That was supposed to remain a secret…"

"I figured as much," Zuko said smugly.

"Hmmm… then I suppose Uncle can blame you for the ghastly revenge coming his way," she threatened. "Oh! I know exactly how to get him back."

He raised his eyebrows. "Well?"

"I'm going to beat him at Pai Sho," she claimed confidently.

"Hah, good luck! He's undefeated."

She smiled slyly. "Then it will be a shame when his perfect record is forever tarnished."

The waitress stopped by their table with some mini vegetable kale wraps. "These are on the house," she flirted, placing the wraps almost entirely in front of Zuko.

"Uh, thank you. That's very kind."

She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Please let me know if there's anything else I can do for you."

"Um, sure thing…"

Azula rolled her eyes as the waitress walked away. "You know, it would not offend me if you wanted to take her home tonight. Though she _reeks_ of desperation…"

He pretended to sniff the air. "I do love the scent of desperation on a woman…"

"I may strangle you."

"I'm joking! Well, sort of. But no, I'm not going to take her home. Not tonight anyway. I promised you we would spend the day together, and that's what we're going to do."

"What an honor," she mocked.

He laughed. "So, tell me about University. What did you do for fun, besides all the singing that is?"

"Well, there was this prank war that Kori accidentally initiated. It all started when we were at the dining hall with some girls in our dorm. Kori really does not care for tomatoes, so she picked them out of her salad and placed them on the empty chair next to her. She had completely forgotten about them when our dormmate sat down. Of course, I hadn't forgotten, but it was much more entertaining to keep quiet…"

Zuko listened with undivided attention as his sister described the rest of the prank war in great detail, his expressions ranging from amusement to horror. Key phrases included "pillowcases filled with copper pieces", "painting rocks to look like candy," and most disturbing of all, "a drawer full of toenails."

The siblings barely noticed when the waitress served their food, much to her chagrin. They laughed and ate, thoroughly enjoying the conversation as well as the komodo sausage and noodles, which lived up to its reputation. When they finished, Zuko fronted the bill, leaving a generous tip. As the two were just about to exit the restaurant, he offered his elbow for Azula to take. She immediately accepted, linking her elbow with his. Together, they stepped back out into the sunshine.

* * *

"So, what would you like to do now?" Zuko asked his sister as they continued walking along the boardwalk.

"Hmmm… you said 'normal sibling activities,' so what would you do with Kiyi?" Azula inquired. " _My replacement_ ," she nearly thought aloud.

"I guess I would treat her to some ice cream…would you like that?"

"That meal was quite filling, but, as Sokka would say, 'there's always room for ice cream'," she smiled.

The pair walked elbow-in-elbow to the ice cream stand where Zuko ordered two vanilla ice creams in waffle cones.

The princess reached for her cone, but her brother held it out of reach.

"Oh, you thought this was for you? That's funny."

"You know what else is funny?" She began shooting unthreatening lightning bolts at his feet, making him dance around like a moron while trying to balance the cones.

"Okay, okay, stop!" he begged.

She complied and walked toward him to retrieve her ice cream. "Thank you, Zuzu," she triumphed, snatching it from his grip.

The siblings sat down on a wooden bench overlooking the ocean.

"Oh! You know what I'd really love to do while we're here?" Azula's ice cream cone was starting to melt. In order to avoid getting her hand sticky, she licked the dripping ice cream from the base of the cone all the way to the top. "Can we please go back to the Arcade and have a _Street Bender_ rematch? That is, if they've rebuilt the game after you destroyed it." She repeated her actions upon noticing more melted ice cream, licking the cone from the base to the top.

Zuko was mesmerized by his sister's mouth. With his lips agape, he watched her run her tongue around the circumference of the cone before placing the top of the ice cream between her red lips. When she pulled back, some of the vanilla cream had dripped down her chin. He felt a twinge within his slacks.

"Hello? Are you even listening to me?"

He snapped out of his trance. "Yes, sorry. You, uh, have a little – " He gestured wiping his chin.

Azula wiped the ice cream from her mouth. "Ugh. This is too messy." She got up to grab some napkins from the ice cream booth and then sat back down next to her brother.

"To answer your question, yes, I think a rematch is in order. But let's make this interesting… care for a little wager, dear sister?"

"As if you even had to ask."

"Okay, if I win… you have to get your fortune read by the Ember Island psychic!"

"Seriously? You don't actually believe in that foolishness, do you?" the princess derided, but his sheepish expression said it all. "Well fine. But if I win… then I get a free 'Zuko can't be mad at me' pass."

"Deal. It's not like you stand a chance at winning anyway," the Fire Lord smirked. Little did his sister know, he had practiced the new and improved version of _Street Bender_ numerous times in her absence.

They shook hands to sanction their wager before finishing their ice cream.

* * *

The Ember Island Arcade consisted of several tents of arcade games lined up in two rows upon the sand, far from the beach houses.

Azula examined each tent as if this were her first visit. "My, the quality has much improved since the last time I was here… eight long years ago."

"Yes, but everything costs at least twice as much." Zuko noticed his sister eyeing the stuffed fire ferrets displayed in one of the game booths. "Azula, would you like one of those?" he jeered.

"Those children's toys? No thank you."

"You're not as good of a liar as you used to be."

"Well… they are kind of cute," she blushed.

The Fire Lord stepped up to the booth, placing a silver piece on the wooden table in front of him.

"Zuzu, you really don't have to do this for me."

"But I still owe you a prize for our race this morning, don't I?"

The princess grinned. "I suppose that's true."

The teenager behind the booth handed Zuko a red flammable ball. "If you can knock down the entire castle, you win," he explained unenthusiastically.

Zuko looked up at the stone pillar-shaped tiles forming the "castle". He reared back onto his right foot, wound up his right arm, and hurled the ball as powerfully as he could, simultaneously igniting it and successfully knocking down all of the tiles.

"Way to go, champ." The teenager leaned over the table to relay a private message to Zuko as he handed over the stuffed fire ferret. "If you give this to your girlfriend, you'll definitely get lucky tonight. She's smoking hot by the way."

"WHAT?! She's not my _girlfriend_ – she's my SISTER!"

Azula laughed maniacally as her brother stormed off in anger. She caught up to him, placing her arm around his waist. "No need to get so bent out of shape, brother. There's a reason that guy has to spend his hours working for silver pieces at an arcade."

"Here," he grumbled, giving her the stuffed animal.

"Oh, gee thanks," she scowled.

"Sorry." He gave her a half-smile and put his arm around her shoulder. "Ready to be demolished in _Street Bender_?"

"You're quite confident…" Azula pensively shifted her eyes. " _Too confident_ ," she thought as they entered the booth with the aforementioned game.

The Fire Lord instantly pulled out three silver pieces.

The princess frowned. "How did you know how much it cost?"

"Just because you haven't been here in eight years doesn't mean I haven't," he smirked sadistically.

"YOU'VE BEEN PRACTICING!" she screamed, pummeling his arm. "The wager is off."

"No way, Azula, we already shook on it. Plus, you can't tell me that you wouldn't have done the same to me."

She sighed. "Fine. You're right. But you're an asshole," she muttered, reluctantly pulling out three silver pieces.

"You know, I was going to pay for you, but since you called me an asshole…"

Azula glared at him.

He chortled and pulled out three more silver pieces. "The new version has vast upgrades to all the characters – they're more realistic and, well, more fire-resistant. Who would you like to be?"

She scanned the list of characters: Aang, Katara, Sokka, Zuko, Toph, Suki, Mai, Ty Lee, and herself. "Well, since I'm likely going to lose, I guess I will be _you_ ," she scorned.

"That's fine." Zuko inserted three coins into the coin slot beneath the game and selected the Zuko character. Out popped a miniature Zuko figurine, scar and all. After handing it over to his sister, he inserted three more coins. "Hmmm… now who am I going to be?"

The princess eyed over her Zuko figurine, holding it by the neck. She let out an evil laugh as she pretended to strangle it between her thumb and index finger.

He made his character selection and a miniature Sokka shot out. "You wouldn't want to hurt this little guy, now would you?" he teased, dangling the Sokka figurine in her face.

"Little guy? Well, his is certainly bigger than yours," she taunted.

"Spirits, Azula! No one needed to know that!" Zuko snapped, his eyes widening in disbelief.

Her face flushed. "I was referring to their heights, pervert."

Zuko looked down at the Sokka figurine and blushed, "Oh, sorry…" He set up his character on the game board, a hexagonal metal fighting arena. "The rules haven't changed. The two metal rods move your character, and the buttons on the rods make your character attack. We each have three life bars, and the first person to lose all their life bars loses."

"Yeah, yeah, I got it." Azula placed her stuffed fire ferret on a wooden stool next to her and set up her Zuko figurine on the board. "And you can still charge your attacks by firebending into the metal rods?"

He nodded. "Ready?" grinned the Fire Lord.

"Ready," she affirmed, returning the grin.

"Three… two… one… GO!" Zuko immediately moved his character forward, throwing a punch with the right arm.

Azula moved her character over to her right, avoiding the attack. Then she zigzagged over toward his, attempting to punch the Sokka figurine with the left arm.

He pulled his character backward, dodging the attack. In his defensive position, he began to charge his attack with orange flames. When he was fully charged, he darted toward Azula's character again, this time cutting diagonal. Because he was ready for a super attack, the figurine's left fist shot out several inches, landing a square hit on the Zuko figurine, causing the miniature Zuko's head to spring off. "Hah! You lose a life bar."

She growled as she rolled one of her life bar tiles over to a red "X". "Next time you won't be so lucky. Three… two… one… GO!" She instantly moved her character backward to the left corner of the hexagon, knowing that Zuko would try to attack her first. She started charging the mini Zuko with blue flames.

Zuko could not allow Azula to fully prep her attack. He moved to the right and punched with Sokka's left arm.

Anticipating this move, the princess ceased her charge and shifted to the right, where she continued charging until her character was glowing blue. Then she cornered the Sokka miniature and projectile-launched a punch with the right arm, hitting it in the chest. "Take that!"

He was shocked – most opponents could not get a hit on him. "Okay, I'll admit, you're a fast learner. But that's the last time I'll be losing a life bar," he claimed, turning over one of his tiles. "Ready? Three… two… one… ATTACK!" He copied Azula's strategy, moving his character to the back corner to charge, but this time, he incorporated his firebending technique from the dragons.

Azula also moved her mini Zuko back to charge. After it began glowing blue again, she moved in on the Sokka figurine, who was still charging. Knowing that Zuko's character would soon be ready for a super attack, she fired a right punch, just missing her target by an eighth of an inch.

Zuko saw this opening as his character started to glow with every color of the rainbow. He knew he could hit Azula's figurine from farther back, as long as he aimed properly. He squared off with her and swung with the left arm, hitting the Zuko miniature in the jaw. "Only one life bar left for you, little sister."

"That was so unfair!" she snarled, flipping over her second life bar. "This time you're going down. Three… two… one… MURDER!" This round, she decided to be the aggressor so that Zuko would not have time to charge his character. After she moved her character toward his in an irregular pattern, she punched with both arms.

He barely managed to back his character far enough away from hers. Then he circled around the Zuko figurine and started to charge up.

She spun her character around to face his and swung with the left arm, but Zuko had plenty of room to move his character backwards again and continue charging. She had to think of something quickly before he was fully charged. Suddenly, she was struck with an idea. Her intuition told her "no", but her competitive streak urged her on. Electricity flowed through her arms down to her hands, from her hands to the metal rods, from the rods to the entire metal game arena…

 _BOOM_. The game exploded – its components flying about overhead. Azula and Zuko were thrown back to opposite sides of the tent.

The siblings picked themselves up, laughing hysterically as the man working the tent shouted in agony. The Fire Lord gave him a few gold pieces and the princess recovered her stuffed animal as the two exited the tent.

"I guess we'll never find out who would have won," Azula exulted.

"Oh come on! You were down to one life bar – I still had two!"

Wanting to prove that she was no longer the sore loser she used to be, she decided to let her brother have his victory. "Okay, fine. You beat me. Guess we should head over to the boardwalk psychic…"

"Yes, I guess so!" Zuko shined, resting his arm around his sister's shoulder. As they walked over, he began to feel guilty about swindling her. "Hey, since I sort of hustled you in that game, I'll let you have that 'Zuko can't be mad at me' pass."

"Really?!"

"Don't make regret it."

"Oh, I will," she assured, slipping her arm around her brother's waist and giving him a light squeeze. "Now, help me think of questions to ask the 'psychic'."

* * *

"Hello, young miss! Please have a seat – I can see that you would like your fortune told." The psychic was a bit older than the siblings, though she was rather young herself.

Azula decided to play along, taking on the bubbly and inquisitive persona of Ty Lee. "Oh yes, I'm _very_ curious about my future."

"I charge ten silver pieces for a palm reading. Are you interested in this?"

"Very! But… oh no… I think I spent all my money in the Arcade…" she lied, looking up at her brother for help.

Zuko glowered at her while forking over the silver pieces.

"Your boyfriend is quite the gentleman," the psychic smiled.

"I'm not – " he choked before Azula stomped gently on his foot as she sat down.

"Yes, he really is," the princess snickered, placing her stuffed fire ferret on her lap.

The psychic reached out her left hand with her palm facing up. "May I see your palm?"

She placed the back of her right hand in the psychic's.

"Spirits, you have such dainty hands," the psychic commented, causing Zuko to laugh under his breath.

" _Deadly too_ …" thought Azula.

The psychic continued, "I see that you're extremely intuitive, certainly one to think outside the box." She traced down a curved line on Azula's hand. "You are strategic and highly imaginative."

" _Lucky guess…_ "

She traced along a line toward the top of the princess's hand. "You're level-headed and you think analytically. But you also always consider other people's feelings, one of your most appreciated qualities amongst your friends."

"That's me, alright. Always thinking about other people's feelings," she simpered.

If the boyfriend comment had not caused Zuko to lose his faith in this psychic, this one definitely did.

Finally, the psychic outlined Azula's life line. "You are capable of staying strong during difficult times. People find you reliable and dependable." She set her palm down.

"Is that all? I would like to know more."

"About what?"

"Love, of course. I'm such a sucker for romance." The princess somehow managed to keep a completely straight face, unlike her brother who looked like he was about to faint.

"I can tell." The psychic picked up Azula's hand with the princess's palm facing down and sandwiched it with her right hand. "Let me try to read your energy."

It took all of Azula's willpower to fight against rolling her eyes.

"Ah, this should be easy – your energy is very strong. Let's see… you and your boyfriend are quite taken with each other. It seems that you two have been together for a long time. How many years has it been?"

Zuko was about to walk away, but his sister grabbed onto his hand with her unoccupied one before he could escape.

"How long has it been, sweetie?"

The Fire Lord stared at her blankly.

"I believe we're coming up on three years." She gave his hand a hard squeeze, which was returned with a harder, more painful squeeze.

"Yes, that is the number I was seeing. And I also see an engagement in the near future!"

"REALLY?! How many children are we going to have?!"

Zuko blanched.

"You both seem like you'd be great with kids – I'm sensing at least four!" exclaimed the psychic.

Azula grinned at her brother. "Wow, can you believe it?!"

"No, I really can't," he muttered.

She turned to the psychic. "Thank you so much for your valuable time and expertise." She stood up, grabbing her stuffed animal.

After the psychic nodded in acknowledgement, Zuko pulled Azula forcefully by the hand down the boardwalk, away from the psychic and in the direction of the beach house.

"That was fun!" the princess squealed with delight.

"Yeah, you were right, Azula. She was a quack," he huffed. "But Uncle and I met a _real_ fortuneteller, Aunt Wu, back when I was still hunting the Avatar. She could decipher cracks in bones and read the clouds. We didn't have enough time to get readings, and, well, she did hit on Uncle a bit, but I swear she's the real deal."

"I believe you, brother. Where was this?"

"Makapu Village in the Earth Kingdom."

"Perhaps we could go there together sometime. Uncle too!"

"I'd really like that," he beamed, squeezing her hand. "I was thinking, since Suki had the house stocked with food, would it be okay if we stayed in for dinner? How do dumplings, wine, and pajamas sound?"

"I cannot think of a better way to spend the evening," she smiled.

The siblings walked back to the family beach house hand-in-hand.

* * *

A tray full of pork dumplings and two bottles of fire wine later, the firebending siblings were exceedingly sloshed.

Azula was surprised to see how much her tolerance had already declined since leaving University. Since it was getting cold again, she got up from the kitchen table to grab an outer layer, but only made it to the living room before the room started spinning too much. She collapsed onto a large sofa against the wall of the room. "Zuzu, could you please get me a spare blanket?" Her sleepwear was nothing more than an above-the-knee-length black satin robe with a lacey gold trim and a slit going up her outer left thigh.

Zuko, clad in a long red silk robe with a gold trim, stumbled to a nearby closet and pulled out a fuzzy scarlet blanket. Then he meandered over to his sister. "Azula, you cannot take up the entire couch," he chastised with slurred speech.

"Oh, I believe I can," she jeered, stretching out her arms and legs to occupy the length of the couch.

"Well, then you don't get the blanket." He draped it over himself like a cape.

"But I'm cold!" She hiccupped from her drunken state.

"Then move over!" The Fire Lord grabbed her arm, yanking her harder than he had intended, causing her to fall off the couch. Upon seeing that she was giggling rather than sulking, he took over the couch and bundled himself in the blanket.

She shakily stood up and crawled under the blanket next to him. "Can we share?"

"Fine, but only because I'm cold too." Zuko couldn't help but notice that her hair smelled like freshly bloomed fire lilies. "So, dear sister, tell me about you and Sokka," he grinned.

"There's not much to tell," the princess blushed. "We're just friends. With benefits. _Very_ good benefits."

"Please. You two care for each other a lot more than either of you let on. A brother can tell."

"I don't know… it's complicated," she sighed. "I – I tried to tell him once, how I really felt about him, but before I got around to it, he… he told me I wasn't his only one." She looked down solemnly at her lap.

He abruptly sat up. "I'll kill him."

"I appreciate the sentiment, but that won't be necessary." She pushed him back down. "Our relationship isn't perfect, but he makes me really happy. Plus, this could very well be my only chance to find someone who looks at me the way he does."

"Azula…" He unconsciously took her hand in his.

She hiccupped. "And it's not like we ever agreed to be exclusive. In fact, he said he would never commit to anyone if it meant being in another long-distance relationship. Not after what happened with Suki…"

"Whoops…" Zuko blushed. "Well, you can thank me for freeing Sokka up for you."

"Yes, I suppose that's true! Thank you, brother," she smiled and squeezed his hand.

With his free hand, he gave himself a face-palm, letting his fingers slide sloppily down his face. "It's been years and the Suki situation still continues to haunt me."

"You feel guilty for ending things so soon?"

"Not at all. But all my friends have been so judgmental about it! And my 'lecherous lifestyle' as they say."

The princess exhaled with frustration. "That's because they don't understand _why_ you're doing what you're doing, or should I say, 'who' you're doing…"

"And you do?"

"Of course. It stems from your consuming abandonment issues," she explained.

"I don't have – "

"You can deny it all you want, but you definitely have them. I know this because, well, I have them too." She hiccupped. "Think about it. Mother left us when we were children, and even though she has returned, it doesn't change the fact that she knowingly and willingly had her memory of us completely erased. Father banished you when you were just thirteen, and he utterly betrayed me just before Sozin's comet. And Mai left you for some poor street mouse-rat, though I suspect she misses you now. If you recall, Mai and Ty Lee ditched me without hesitation at the Boiling Rock. Anyway, this is why you keep pursuing casual hookups and not a serious commitment – you're scared."

The Fire Lord was speechless. All this talk, as well as the alcohol, was making his head spin.

"At the very least, you've always had Uncle. I… I had _no one_."

"Is that why you, well… snapped?"

" _That was nothing compared to you leaving me for Team Avatar_ ," Azula thought.

He didn't let her answer. "I guess that would have been enough to drive anyone insane. Even the strongest of the strong." In that moment, he felt like he had never understood his sister better.

Still holding his hand, she turned to her side to face him. "Ember Island certainly has a special way of smoothing even the most ragged edges." She hiccupped.

"It certainly does," Zuko chuckled, turning toward her, golden eyes gazing into gold. Suddenly, his inebriated conscience took the form of a red dragon on his right shoulder and a blue dragon on his left.

" _She's beautiful, isn't she?_ " the blue dragon simpered.

" _She really is…_ "

"Zuko, thank you for spending the day with me – I had an incredible time." Azula wrapped her arm around his lower stomach.

He gulped. "I actually had an amazing time with you too, Az."

" _Tread carefully_ ," warned the red dragon.

"Az?" she questioned with faint smile.

"You've had a nickname for me since you could speak. It's only fair that you get one too."

"I suppose," the princess shrugged before smirking. "So does this mean I've earned a second date?"

"WHAT?! This wasn't a – "

" _Oh, yes it was. And a great one at that_ ," taunted the blue dragon.

"Spirits, I'm just messing with you! You're way too easy to rile up."

" _See, it was not a date_ ," confirmed the red dragon.

"Ugh, sorry, I know." He drunkenly rested his forehead against hers.

" _Look at those lips… so tantalizing. You know you want to kiss her,_ " hissed the blue dragon.

" _Don't even think about it. Not only is she your sister, but she's drunk too,_ " snapped the red dragon.

Before he even realized what he was doing, he found himself brushing her hair back behind her ear. His lips were dangerously close to hers.

"Zuzu," she breathed. "I… it's late. We should probably be going to bed." She hiccupped.

"… _Together…_ " exhaled the blue dragon.

" _Separately!_ " scolded the red dragon.

"A – Are you able to make it there okay? Would you like me to help you?" he choked.

"No thank you, I think I'll manage." Azula gave his hand another squeeze. "Thanks again for today, Zuzu." Then she kissed his cheek and staggered off to her bedroom. Clutching her stuffed fire ferret close to her chest, she fell into a deep drunken slumber with a smile on her face.

" _What is wrong with me?_ " Zuko thought, pulling the scarlet blanket up over his head. " _Nothing. Nothing is wrong. It's obviously just the alcohol talking._ " Having calmed down, he sauntered off to bed. " _Just the alcohol talking…_ "

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

(1) I loved writing this chapter! It really almost wrote itself. I hope you loved it too! Please let me know what you think.

(2) By the way, I didn't make up _Street Bender_. It's from _The Lost Adventures_ , specifically, _Ember Island Arcade_. I highly recommend reading it if you haven't already! It's canon.

(3) The next chapter is all about the _ATLA_ ladies. Some more insight into Azula's motives will be revealed. And every girl has a secret to share…


	7. Girls, Girls, Girls

**Author's Note:** I know the last chapter was a bit on the heavier side toward the end, so here's some comic relief for you!

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Girls, Girls, Girls**

"What is _she_ doing here?" the waterbender scoffed as she entered Toph's earthy abode on the mountainside outside of Yu Dao, her blue eyes narrowing on Azula. To Katara, the rest of the pretty ladies sitting on the carpet of the living room, Toph, Suki, Mai, and Ty Lee, had faded to grey in the background – her sights were strictly aligned on the firebender.

"Nice to see you too, Katara," the princess flatly responded. Toph had warned Azula to be on her best behavior.

She shifted her attention to the host. "If I had known you had invited _her_ , I wouldn't have traveled halfway across the world."

"That's exactly why I didn't tell you, Sugar Queen," Toph retorted. "But let's try to remember why we're all here."

"To celebrate your graduating one hundred metalbenders from your academy!" Ty Lee praised.

"Exactly. To celebrate me and my awesomeness," the blind earthbender boasted. "Do you think you could put aside your differences for this one night? For me?"

Katara let out a reluctant sigh and shrugged. "I suppose I can _try_."

"Great!" Ty Lee placed her arms around Azula's and Mai's shoulders and pulled them tightly to both sides of her. "We're all going to be best friends forever!"

Suki stood up and crossed the living room to give Katara a hug. "If Azula starts giving you a hard time, I'll be the first one to jump to your defense," the Kyoshi warrior whispered.

"Thanks, Suki." Katara dropped her belongings in the corner of the room and joined the group, placing herself next to Toph and giving her a quick hug.

Suki took a seat on the carpet between Katara and Mai. "Toph, thank you for inviting all of us over to your place. We really needed a girls' night out!"

"It's about time we were able to get away from the boys," Toph laughed. "Anyway, now that we're all here – "

"Wait, Kori's not coming?!" Ty Lee interrupted, a little too gleefully. She had nothing against Kori, but she strived to be Azula's one-and-only best friend.

"No," Azula moped. "She had 'too much wedding planning' to do. Which is absurd considering she lives maybe twenty minutes from here..." The princess desperately wanted Kori to be there. Being in a room with Katara, Suki, and Mai was making her incredibly anxious, though she'd be damned if she let anyone know that. "But she did want me to inform everyone that we're all invited to her house tomorrow for brunch."

"Sweet! Free food! And less work for me!" Toph exulted. "But ANYWAY, as I was saying before I was interrupted…"

Ty Lee smiled guiltily and blushed.

"…Now that we're all here, you'll be pleased to know that I've managed to snag several bottles of the finest earth mead the Kingdom has to offer. The liquor is in the kitchen." She stood up and threw her arms triumphantly toward the ceiling. "LET'S GET HAMMERED!"

Azula and Ty Lee did not hesitate to pick themselves up.

"That's what I'm talking about, Zappy! Cheerleader!" Toph exclaimed, giving Azula and Ty Lee consecutive high-fives. The three girls sauntered to the kitchen.

"I don't know about this…" Katara voiced apprehensively.

"You've never had alcohol before?" Suki asked. "I could have sworn I saw you drinking at the masquerade ball."

"I've never been drunk before," the waterbender admitted. "Aang finished all of my drinks for me…"

"Well, no one is forcing you," the Kyoshi warrior comforted. "But who knows? Maybe you'll enjoy it!"

"It'll certainly make this party less boring," added Mai before yawning. "Well, _I'm_ going to join them." She walked off.

Suki stood up and offered Katara a hand. "Hey, why don't we share a drink?"

Katara smiled and took her hand. "Sure." When she got to her feet, she pulled Suki in for another hug, dropping her head onto Suki's shoulder. "I miss you. Why can't Sokka date you again instead of _her_? I don't get it. What could he possibly see in her?"

Suki shrugged. "I don't care much for Azula… but she has been through a lot. Ty Lee guarantees she's changed for the better. I don't interact with her much at the Palace, but from what I've seen, she seems more tolerable. Maybe we should try to give her a chance. At least for tonight."

"In that case, I will _definitely_ need some alcohol."

* * *

"The rules are simple." Toph slammed two rectangular wooden rods with pointed ends onto the thin carpet. On each face of the rods was a specific number of dots, ranging from one to four. "You throw the rods and add up the number of dots. If it's an odd number, the person to your left gives you a dare. If it's even, the person to your right gets to ask you a question, and you have to answer honestly." A wicked grin spread across her cheeks. "And I'll know if you're lying."

"You won't know if Azula is lying," Katara quipped.

"That's right! You _can_ pass my otherwise failsafe lie detector test," she snickered nudging the princess in the ribs. "Tell me a lie! Any lie at all."

"Yesterday I visited Ozai where we gabbed about cute boys and painted each other's nails." She kept a completely straight face.

Toph fell onto her back in a fit of laughter. "You still got it!"

"Being a good liar isn't an accomplishment," Katara derided upon noticing Azula's signature smirk.

Trying to be the bigger person, the princess took a deep breath before her rage could build. "You're right, Katara. It's not. I suppose you ladies will just have to _trust_ me if I happen to roll an even number."

"Oh yeah, there's one last rule! You can take a shot of earth mead to avoid doing a dare or giving a confession, but you have to announce it right after you roll. And you can only do this once. Got it? Let's start!" Toph handed the rods to Katara. "You first, Sweetness."

"Well, here goes nothing." Katara rolled a 3. "Great. A dare. Suki, go easy on me please!"

"Hmmmm… okay, Katara. Give us your best airbending impression," Suki chuckled.

The waterbender turned bright red.

"Oh, c'mon. I would have made you do something _way_ more embarrassing," Toph sneered.

"Alright, I'll do it." She stood up and took a few steps back away from the girls to give herself some space. Then she got into an airbending stance, with her elbows bent, her arms low, and her hands holding an imaginary airball. She stepped out with her right foot, her left foot following in a counterclockwise manner. Her arms swirled in a circular motion above her head. After completing the circle, she crouched down, setting her weight onto her right leg. Suddenly, she sprung into the air with her chest parallel to the stone floor, her arms extending straight behind her. She kicked with her left leg while spinning counterclockwise with her arms following through naturally. It appeared as if air was actually going to shoot out from her hands. That is, until she landed harshly onto her right leg, causing her to fall to her knees.

The girls paused to see how she'd react. To their surprise, Katara started to laugh. The alcohol was suppressing the jolts of pain shooting up to the waterbender's lower back. The ladies joined in on her laughter.

"That was actually quite impressive, Katara. I really thought you could airbend for a second," Suki gaped, the rest of the girls nodding in agreement. "Well, I guess it's my turn." The Kyoshi warrior picked up the rods and threw down a 5. "Uh oh. Another dare."

Mai's thin lips curled into a crafty smile. "Suki. I dare you… to write a love letter to Haru and send it to him."

"WHAT?! No! That's just cruel."

"Okay fine, just tell him that you've been thinking about him since the masquerade ball."

All the ladies were staring at Suki with mischief in their eyes.

"FINE!" she caved. Upon receiving a scrap of paper, quill, and ink, she wrote, "Dear Haru, I don't know what it is, but ever since the masquerade ball, I've been thinking of you. Have you been thinking of me? Your friend, Suki" She folded the paper into a scroll. "Too bad none of us brought a messenger hawk…"

"Don't worry about that. We'll pass by the Yu Dao post office on our way to Kori's tomorrow morning," Toph informed. "There's no way we'll let you forget. Anyway, Talons, you're up."

Mai threw down the rods as if she were throwing knives – the pointed ends dug into the carpet. "Whoops." She rerolled. "Four. Confession time. Bring it, Suki."

"You've been with Kei Lo for quite some time… if he were to propose to you today, what would you say?"

"Oooooooooooohhhhhh," the girls chorused.

"Uhhhh, can I take the shot instead?"

"No, Fan Girl already asked the question – you have to answer," Toph dictated.

"Come on Mai, answer the question!" Ty Lee urged in an uncharacteristically aggressive fashion.

Mai sighed. "I love Kei Lo. I really do. But… I think I would say no."

Everyone gasped.

"There's just something missing. I can't really explain it." She blinked slowly. "I'm content for now. Maybe I'll feel differently one day."

"Alright, great answer! My turn!" Ty Lee announced, grabbing the rods.

The other ladies could sense that something was off about Ty Lee, but they attributed this to the liquor.

The acrobat rolled a 6. "I'll take a shot!" Before anyone could remind her that she could only do this once, Ty Lee downed a shot of earth mead.

"Okay then… I suppose I'm next." Azula threw down the rods. "Eight. Well Ty, what would you like to know?"

Ty Lee needed no time to think. "What's the craziest thing you've ever done in University?"

"Spirits," the princess blushed as she twirled her long ponytail with her index finger. She had done a lot of crazy things in University. "Well, during my last year, I went streaking through campus with my dormmates…"

The girls burst out in surprised giggles.

"Seriously? _You_ ran around naked in front of other students?" Mai inquired.

Toph could feel Ty Lee's heartrate pick up.

"Indeed I did. And I don't regret it one bit. It was exhilarating."

"I knew you were fun!" Toph chimed. "Finally, it's my turn!" She threw the rods off the carpet, onto the stone floor so she could "see" the numbers. "Four. Do your worst, Zappy."

"Oh, you can be sure of that," the princess teased. "Toph Beifong. Word on the street is that you've been sleeping around almost as much as my brother…"

"Yeah, so?"

"So, tell me, have you ever hooked up with a woman?"

Toph was not one to be inhibited, and her high blood-alcohol content was only making her more outspoken. "Sure have!"

Everyone's eyes doubled in size.

"If you haven't noticed, gender's never really meant much to me. I guess I have a slight preference toward men, but women can be great too. And I know that none of you can deny that these things are awesome," she claimed while drunkenly groping her own chest, causing the ladies to erupt in laughter.

"But what about Satoru?" Katara queried as she picked up the rods.

"Well, he's still my main squeeze, but lately he's been super busy and secretive," answered the earthbender. "Relationships aren't really my thing anyway."

The waterbender shrugged, not comprehending how anyone could prefer to be single, and tossed a 6. "Whew, it's even. I don't think I could handle another dare…" She placed her hands on her lower back, which was starting to hurt from her failed airbending attempt.

"Excellent. I've been waiting for this," Toph cackled, rubbing her hands together devilishly. "What's the kinkiest thing you and Aang have ever done in bed?"

"Ummm… excuse me?" Her face started to flush again.

"You heard me."

"I – I don't think I understand the question."

"You and Twinkle Toes have sex, right? I mean, you've been together forever."

"Well, yes. It – we waited a long time, over two years, before we decided to make love…" she admitted, nervously picking at her un-manicured fingernails. "But, what do you mean by 'kinky'?"

"Oh, you know. Have you ever been tied up? Roleplayed? Have you ever used ropes, chains, whips? Do you like to be spanked? Choked? Do you do butt stuff?"

Katara's eyes swelled to giant flustered blue orbs. "Wh – wh – what?! No!"

Toph emitted a frustrated sigh. "Sugar Queen. Have you and Aang ever done anything besides missionary?"

"That's when the guy is on top right?"

"Yeah!"

"Then yes… sometimes I'm on top. That's something, right?"

"You've GOT to be kidding me. You and Twinkle Toes are even more bland than vanilla. Girl, you need to learn to spice things up."

"I'll, uh, keep that in mind. Suki, please end my humiliation and take your turn."

"Sure thing." She rolled a 2. "What is up with all these even numbers? Toph, are you earthbending the rods?"

Before Toph could answer, Katara interjected in her know-it-all tone. "Well, mathematically speaking, you're more likely to roll an even number than an odd number. You can roll a 2, 4, 6, or 8, four different numbers, or you can roll a 3, 5, or 7, three different numbers."

Azula frowned, but kept quiet. " _Be on your best behavior…_ "

Unfortunately, the waterbender noticed and called her out on it. "Do you have something to say, Azula?"

"Well, that's not exactly correct. There is only one way to roll a 2 or an 8, whereas there are four ways to roll a 5. If you take those probabilities into consideration, there's a fifty-fifty chance of rolling an even or an odd number," the princess explained, making an effort to be as modest as possible.

"You may have gone to University, Little-Miss-Valedictorian, but at least I'VE NEVER SLEPT WITH _MY_ BROTHER!" Katara barked before taking a giant swig of earth mead straight from the bottle.

The ladies were stunned into silence at the outburst.

The waterbender was really trying the princess's limited patience. Azula inhaled deeply and closed her eyes. She slowly released her breath, opening her eyes when her lungs were emptied. Entirely ignoring Katara, she directed her attention at Suki. "I believe you just rolled a 2."

Being disregarded only caused Katara's fury to swell. "I can't think of anything to ask right now. Someone else take my turn."

"Oooh oooh me me! Pick me!" Toph begged.

"Oh boy. Go ahead, Toph," Suki chortled.

"Who's the better fuck, Snoozles or Sparky?" the earthbender questioned with a comically large grin.

"Why don't you ask Azula the same question?" Katara snarled.

The princess folded her arms. "I'm _not_ answering that," she asserted, feeling the intense burn of everyone's eyes on her.

Suki cleared her throat to divert their attention from the distressed princess back to her. "That's a really tough question. I honestly don't know – they're both so different. Great in their own ways. Sokka is much more willing to try new things and is way less selfish, but Zuko is more, well, fiery. And they also aren't consistent. For example, Sokka gets more into weird stuff when he knows he won't see you for a long time, and pre-breakup Zuko is far less domineering than post-breakup Zuko." The Kyoshi warrior immediately went pale and covered up her mouth with her hands.

"Whoa wait a second. You slept with Zuko AFTER you broke up?" Mai taunted. For some inexplicable reason, she felt a pang of jealousy.

"Yeah… not the wisest decision – decisions – on my part. I was overwhelmingly lonely and vulnerable, and I thought, maybe, just maybe, it would make him love me again. Of course, my better senses eventually kicked in and I went cold turkey-chicken. And it hasn't happened again in years."

"I'm sorry, but shouldn't a group of strong, powerful women such as ourselves be talking about something other than men?" Ty Lee jovially blurted. "I feel like we're failing some sort of test…"

The girls giggled as Mai collected the rods. She threw down a 5 and then glanced up at Ty Lee for her impending dare. She wasn't afraid – she knew the acrobat would play nice.

Ty Lee saw this as an opportunity to help reunite her best friends. "Mai, my beautiful friend, I dare you… to give Azula a hug!"

Mai and Azula looked at each other and tensed with discomfort.

The princess broke eye contact with Mai and began to fidget with her hands. "You really don't have to do that, I mean, if you don't want to that is…"

Mai had detested the selfish, manipulative, sadistic 14-year-old Azula, but this was 22-year-old Azula, who was notably different. And of course she hadn't forgotten that the 18-year-old princess had made the conscious decision to take down Zuko's enemies and save his life…

"Yes, she _does_ have to – I dared her!" Ty Lee proclaimed.

"I suppose she's right," Mai sighed as she stood up.

Azula stared up at her with warm, wide eyes filled with nostalgia.

"Well, come on, get up!" Mai smiled, extending her arms.

She stood and walked into her former friend's embrace. After the first couple of seconds, all signs of tension between the two melted away as they were both flooded with feelings of acceptance and forgiveness.

"Awwwwwwww yay!" Ty Lee cheered. She gathered the rods for her turn while her two friends finished hugging and sat back down next to her, their auras noticeably pinker. She rolled another 6 and instantly reached for the earth mead.

"No, Cheerleader, you can't get out of this one. You already took your shot," Toph leered, causing an uneasy expression to wash over the acrobat's usually gleeful face.

"You've been acting super weird tonight, Ty," Mai remarked suspiciously. "What are you hiding?"

"Uhhhhhh, errrrrrrrrr," she fretted, slouching lower to the floor. Everyone's pressing stares were gnawing away at her. She had no choice but to come clean. "Zuko propositioned me for sex!" She closed her eyes as tight as possible, wishing she could disappear.

The girls glanced around at each other in silence.

Eventually, Mai broke the ice. "So? He's propositioned everyone…"

" _Except me_ ," Toph thought with a scowl.

"No, I know I know. I mean, he asked me last week," the acrobat winced.

"Oh, well that is something…" grumbled Suki, who exchanged a pained look with Mai. "Well, what did you say? You told him 'no' right?"

"I… he… I didn't know what to say… so I told him I'd think about it."

The ladies glared at her.

"Look, I know that sounds wrong, but, but, it was complicated, okay? I have no interest in doing that with him and I would _never_ betray any of you like that, but, I don't know, he made me feel sorry for him." She looked like she was about to burst into tears.

"He's taking advantage of your empathy!" the Kyoshi warrior cried.

"I don't think so… he seemed genuinely upset. Well first he was just angry with me for escorting Azula to Ember Island – he said he wasn't sure if he'd ever be able to trust me again. And as his bodyguard, I can kind of see his point. But then, he got really sad. He said he was feeling confused, that he was struggling with his morality again." The acrobat looked directly at the princess. "He said that you were in his head, and that if I wanted to earn back his trust, I should help with that problem…"

"I… I'm in his head?" Azula asked. " _Is this why he's been avoiding me for the past two weeks?_ "

Ty Lee collected the rods and handed them to Azula. "Did something happen between you two in Ember Island? I mean, besides the obvious."

"Hey, I haven't even rolled yet!" She threw a 7. "And now I guess you'll never know…"

"I _dare_ you to tell us what happened," Ty Lee challenged.

"I don't think that's how the game works," the princess simpered.

"It's not. But it's my party, and I'll allow it!" Toph grinned.

"Ugh, fine." Azula crossed her arms. "Zuzu and I… we actually had a wonderful time together. We raced on the beach – I won of course – he took me to lunch followed by ice cream, we had a _Street Bender_ rematch – " She began to laugh. " _I_ ended up destroying the game this time. He forced me to get my palm read by the Ember Island psychic, and then we headed back to the house where we had dinner in our pajamas and drank way too much." She paused. "But then… things got weird. I don't actually remember much – I was rather inebriated. Somehow we ended up sharing a blanket on the couch. And I think, though I'm not positive… I think he was going to kiss me."

The room was uncomfortably silent.

"But, nothing happened. Zuko was really drunk. I – I didn't want him to have any regrets. So I went to bed and that was that. The next morning was awkward, and since then, he's been going out of his way to avoid me."

It was obvious to the girls that Azula was deeply troubled by this.

"I'm sorry, but are we supposed to feel bad for her?!" Katara glowered at the princess. "You're clearly still up to your old tricks – you'll always find new ways to mess with Zuko's head. At least your childhood antics didn't involve tricking him to sleep with you!"

"I – I have my reasons…" she muttered.

"And how am I the _only_ one bothered by this?" Katara was fuming.

"I think it's funny," Toph defended. "Just don't get pregnant."

"Oh, I won't. I'm on 'the tea'," the princess revealed.

The earthbender mimed clinking tea mugs. "Aren't we all, sister?"

Katara continued, "Suki, Mai, I know Zuko broke your hearts, but even so, does he really deserve all of this?"

Suki instantaneously jumped in. "Yes! Yes he does! While Azula has been keeping him occupied, he hasn't been able to use or hurt another girl. He needs to learn that he can't keep treating women like his property!"

"Okay, I agree with that, but that doesn't mean that what Azula is doing is right. It _can't_ be right," the waterbender argued. "And how can you take her side?! Have you forgotten that Azula imprisoned you in the Boiling Rock?"

"Of course not! But Katara, that was nearly a decade ago! We're all different people now."

Realizing she was losing this argument, she decided to get another opinion. "Mai? You're keeping awfully quiet."

Mai shrugged. "Well, that's because I'm not at all surprised by any of this. I mean, I was initially shocked the day after the masquerade ball, but to be honest, I'm more surprised this didn't happen sooner."

The ladies stared at her in disbelief.

"Oh, come on. Zuko and Azula have _always_ had an unsavory relationship. Usually it involved them trying to murder each other. But no matter how you look at it, the tension between the two of them has always been thick enough to slice with a knife. It's been like that since I've known them – since we were children. It was really just a matter of time before something like this happened. Of course, I always imagined it would have resolved in hate-fucking rather than this…"

"For the record, I've _never_ considered bedding my brother prior to University," Azula cut in.

"So you're throwing a temper tantrum because Zuko forced you to go to University, just like the SPOILED, PAMPERED PRINCESS YOU ARE?!" Katara shouted at Azula.

"Hey! Be nice to her!" Ty Lee demanded.

"Yeah, Sugar Queen. Zappy could be your sister-in-law one day," Toph provoked.

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!" she screamed. "Besides, I don't have to worry about that. Sokka has other playmates besides Azula." She stared the princess down. "You'll NEVER be his only one!"

And just like that, the dragon had been poked one too many times.

"You think I don't _know_ that?!" Azula snapped at Katara. "That Sokka is dating other women? Well believe me, he's made that perfectly clear. But, unlike you who's been fortunate enough to be someone's 'only one', I have to take what I can get." She stood up and began pacing back and forth in a straight line. "You know, it's funny, I've been capable of grasping the most elusive of concepts, strategies, philosophies, theorems, katas, yet the concept of 'love', which comes so naturally to everyone else, has always evaded me. Perhaps it's because Ozai always taught me that love makes you _weak_. For most of my life, I believed that to be true. It wasn't until I went to University that I found out EVERYTHING I HAD BEEN TAUGHT WAS A LIE. I grew up believing the Fire Nation was the greatest – that it was our _duty_ to share our greatness with the world. Somehow _Zuzu_ realized we were on the wrong side of the war, and yet, he never once bothered to tell me about the atrocities he witnessed. Because I wasn't _worth_ it to him – I was a lost cause. He could have taken me with him when he changed sides. He could have at least _tried_. But all Zuko ever tries to do is get away from me. Even when we were children, he had to be _forced_ to play with me. He searched for me in the Forgetful Valley out of _obligation_ , not concern. So you want to know _why_ I've been tricking him? It's not just because he sent me away to University – it's because he _always_ sends me away. He always makes me feel… _unwanted_. This is the only way I can feel like he wants me, like he _desires_ me. It's pathetic!" She stopped pacing and stood frozen in her tracks. "I'm pathetic." Tears started to spill from her desolate eyes; she turned her back to her friends.

The silence in the room was deafening.

Her hostile tone was overtaken by a softer, gloomier song. "What does it feel like to be loved? To hear someone say, 'I love you'? The only times I've ever heard the words were when I hallucinated them. I don't know what's worse – that Ozai is incapable of love or that Ursa is incapable of loving _me_. Sokka… was the first person to ever make me believe that I was even worthy of love. And yet, when I'm with him, I have to _pretend_ he loves me just to feel an ounce of what all of you have experienced. It's easy to pretend when he's with me – he makes me feel it. But when he's gone, and I know he's doing the exact same things with other women, going on the exact same dates, saying the same sweet-nothings… it _kills_ me. So, Katara, there really is no need to remind me that I'll 'never be his only one'. I'll never be _anyone's_ 'only one'."

Katara cautiously stood up, placing a hand on her aching lower back. She began to walk toward the sobbing princess. "Azula… I'm – I'm sorry. I didn't know – "

"It's fine. I'll be fine," she lied. "I – I think I'm going to head home."

"No!" Ty Lee jumped up and wrapped Azula securely in her arms, pulling her close to her chest. "Don't go. Please stay – we all want you to stay."

She scanned the room, taking in the agreeing and pleading looks in the girls' eyes like medicine. "I don't know…"

"Please, Azula?" Katara implored, now standing half a foot away from her.

"Okay, I'll stay," she sniffled. "But only because I've come up with solutions to a couple of problems we're facing. Let's start with the easier of the two." She turned to face the waterbender. "Your back is hurting, isn't it?"

Katara nodded skeptically.

"Did you know that firebending can be used for healing too?" She inhaled deeply and heated her hands upon exhaling. Then she placed them on Katara's lower back. "I know it's not as effective or soothing, but you should start to feel better soon."

The waterbender could hardly believe what was happening. " _Azula is healing_ me _? After I was so heartless…_ " The princess's heated hands felt surprisingly comforting. "I – this is actually helping. Thank you."

"Think nothing of it," she smiled. "Now Ty, about your Zuko problem, go ahead and tell him 'yes', that you'll sleep with him. I have a plan." She smirked diabolically. "Here's what we're going to do…"

* * *

A long while after the princess relayed her plan, the girls began to get ready for bed. Some were changing into their pajamas while others were setting up their sleeping bags on the living room floor.

Toph, however, had other important items on her agenda. "Hey, Cheerleader! Help me in the kitchen real quick."

"Sure thing!" But as soon as the acrobat entered the kitchen, she was ambushed by an assault of questions.

"Now that I've got you alone, what are you _really_ hiding?" Toph interrogated.

"Nothing! What makes you think I'm hiding something?!"

"You've been on edge all evening. And that didn't stop even after you told us about Fire Lord Sparky. So what's really going on?"

"Ugh! You and your superpowers!" Ty Lee grumbled. "Look, I'd rather not say."

"It's about your _crush_ , isn't it?"

"H – how could you possibly know that?!"

"So I'm right?! You love Zappy?!"

"Azula?! No! Well, I mean, she's hot and I'd totally hook up with her, but no, I don't have _those_ kinds of feelings for her." She sighed. "But you're right – I do have a crush. I feel so guilty about it. It's been eating away at me."

"Who is it? Come on! You know I won't tell."

The acrobat leaned in close to Toph and whispered in her ear. "Kei Lo."

"Mai's boyfriend?!"

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

(1) If you're reading this for the lemons, then you're going to love the next chapter. It's essentially one giant lemon.

(2) Also, Zuko will finally regain some honor in the following chapter.

(3) To my Sokkla fans, Sokkla will make a HUGE comeback in Chapter 9, which is entirely devoted to the pair.


	8. The Ol' Switcheroo

**Author's Note:** More of a warning really, but this chapter is about 90% lemon! Also, I posted a new Zucest one-shot last weekend called _What Happens in the Crypt Stays in the Crypt_. It's my personal take on how _Smoke and Shadow_ REALLY should have ended ; )

* * *

 **Chapter 8: The Ol' Switcheroo**

 _Knock, knock, knock_.

"Come in." Ty Lee was seductively lying down on her bed, adorned in a pink silk robe that hugged her hourglass figure. A maroon silk sash was the only thing holding the robe closed, and it wasn't tied securely by any means.

The Fire Lord, clad in one of his many royal robes, stepped into her bedroom, which was alit with lambent candles around the perimeter. Though the acrobat was not Zuko's type personality-wise, he was more than pleased with the curvaceous woman on the bed. " _At least she's not my sister…_ "

She rubbed the mattress in a circular motion, signaling her late-night visitor to join her.

He grinned and sat down on her mattress, letting his legs dangle off the side. "Spirits, you look _amazing_."

"Thank you, Zuko," she cooed, sitting up and placing her hands on his shoulders. "But remember our agreement." She let her fingers slide gently down his back, sending pleasant chills up his spine. "You will follow _my_ rules, or this ends. And we have to be _very, very quiet_."

"Anything you say," he complied. Usually he preferred to take the more dominant role, but in this moment, he was happy to sit back, relax, and enjoy the show.

Ty Lee, still sitting behind Zuko, wrapped her arms around his waist and untied the belt on his robe, causing the fabric to slide off his muscular shoulders. Then with her thumb, she brushed his cheek down to his chin, lifting it up to meet her face. When she softly pressed her lips to his, she tossed his robe off the bed.

Azula, who was hiding underneath the bed, smirked as she saw the robe fall to the floor.

The acrobat continued kissing the Fire Lord as she wrapped her arms around his neck and scooched herself next to him. She then threw one leg over his pelvis, straddling him. As her tongue found its way into his eager mouth, she grabbed his hands and slid them up her narrow waist onto her ample chest, over her robe.

Zuko groaned quietly as he groped her, massaging each plump breast in his strong hands.

She could feel him start to stiffen beneath her. She swayed her hips against him to help expedite the process and then lowered one of his hands to the sash of her robe. "Pull," she whispered.

He yanked the sash, causing her robe to open in the front, completely exposing her bounteous chest and hot pink lacey g-string. But before he was able to fully take in and appreciate her voluptuousness, she grabbed the sash from his hand and tied it around his head to serve as a blindfold. "I didn't think you'd be into this sort of thing," he smiled. "Not that I'm disappointed or anything."

She leaned in and pressed her lips to his ear. "I find that when you lose one sense, your other senses become heightened." She licked the top of his ear. "Like touch."

He swallowed hard. " _This is going way better than I thought it would_."

The acrobat slid off of his lap and stood to the side of the bed. "Lie down," she ordered. As he fell back onto her bed, resting his head on her pillow, she delicately ran her hands down his chest, torso, abdomen, pelvis, and legs, causing him to shiver with pleasure. "Good boy."

Those words were Azula's signal to come out of hiding. She slipped out from beneath the bed as silently as possible.

The friends locked eyes and nearly broke out in laughter, but somehow they managed to keep it together.

" _I'll take it from here_ ," the princess telepathically communicated, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. To distract her brother from any possible sounds of Ty Lee exiting her bedroom, she began to toy with the inside of his underwear, running her fingers along the inside of the hem. She could feel his breathing hitch in response to her teasing. Then she started to play with the sides of the thin fabric, tugging lightly.

Zuko lifted his hips so the woman he thought was Ty Lee could remove his underpants, and to his delight, she did.

Azula removed her own silk robe of a similar length to her friend's and brushed the fabric from her brother's chest down to his feet, letting him know it no longer covered her body. Then she got onto her knees and took his hand, making him touch her lacey g-string, which, if he had the use of his eyes, he would notice was red and not hot pink.

He hooked his index finger underneath the strap and tugged.

She allowed him to pull them down and slide them off her silky smooth legs. Then she straddled him, sitting on his stomach facing away from him.

He released a low moan as he felt her place his thick pulsing erection between her heated folds and start to rub herself against it.

Although her thoughts of revenge were enough foreplay on their own, she still wanted to get wetter before taking him hard. So she continued to grind her hips and rub her clit against his hard cock until she could feel him start to shake and tremble. To sweeten the deal, she inched herself back onto his chest and placed the head of his erection between her lips, licking the tip with her hot tongue.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh," he sighed, raising his pelvis to get further into her mouth.

She took in his entire length, coating it with wet warmth as she released him. Then she moved back to her original position on his stomach and lowered herself onto him, causing him to grunt in satisfaction. She began to ride him up and down.

Zuko gripped her hips and marveled at how incredibly tight she felt. He could only imagine how wonderful her giant tits must have looked jiggling around with every bounce. But after about five minutes of intense ecstasy, his concentration was broken by a faint tapping sound, as if someone were drumming their fingers on a glass panel. He increased the pressure of his grip on her hips and pulled her down to stop her movements. "Hey, do you hear that?"

The two listened in silence for a moment, but the sound had ceased.

"No," she breathed. She felt him release his tight grip and took that as a sign to keep going. She continued riding him, bouncing her shapely behind against his lower stomach like a springboard.

It didn't take long for him to resume his animalistic grunts and sharp, uncontrolled breaths. "So. Fucking. Good," he moaned, thrusting himself deeper into her. He was not going to last much longer. It didn't even enter his mind that he hadn't made her cum yet, not that he would have cared.

The tapping sound returned, this time a little louder. _Tap-tap-tap-tap. Tap-tap-tap-tap. Tap-tap-tap-tap._

"No seriously. What is that?" He gripped her hard again and used her hips to pull himself up to a sitting position. He untied his blindfold, letting it fall to the bed, and was instantly hit with confusion. Outside the bedroom window, he could see what looked like Ty Lee tapping on the glass with three other women behind her. Then he looked at the dimly lit woman on his lap – her back was toward him but she had Ty Lee's braid. He looked back at the window, squinting his eyes to get a better view. It was definitely Ty Lee. This time he could also make out Toph, who was giving him two obnoxious thumbs up, and Suki and Mai holding a banner that read, "YOU SUCK." All of a sudden, everything clicked, and he yanked down violently on Azula's long braid.

"Hello, brother," she smiled up at him.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS _NOW_ , AFTER WE'VE BEEN GETTING ALONG FOR ONCE?!" he blared as he pushed her off of him.

"You call avoiding me at all costs 'GETTING ALONG'?!" She reached down to grab her silk robe.

"You're IMPOSSIBLE!"

"And you're a DICK! How could you ask Ty to sleep with you – she's your bodyguard for fuck's sake! Not to mention she's friends with _both_ of your exes!" She began to dress.

"Well you can go ahead and tell Ty Lee that she's FIRED!"

"Oh no, you're not firing her. You know how fast something like that would spread? That you fired your bodyguard for not fucking you?! You know what? Go ahead. I'll just hire her to be _my_ bodyguard." She grabbed her sash and attempted to tie it with fumbling hands, too agitated to work effectively.

"UGH!" But suddenly, he was struck with an idea, an idea so devious he wondered if he and Azula had somehow exchanged brains during intercourse. As his sister finished tying her sash, he firmly grabbed a hold of her wrist to keep her from leaving. "I didn't say you could put your clothes back on," he muttered.

"What are you talking about?" she spat. But the next thing she knew, he had ripped off her poorly tied sash. Before she had time to process, he pushed her down hard onto her back and pounced on top of her, pinning her down by her shoulders. "GET OFF OF ME!"

"Would you rather I get off of you? Or get you off?" he smirked.

Her golden eyes widened and face flushed. The reaction said it all.

"That's what I thought." Without warning, he attacked her mouth with his, clashing teeth and tongues, stealing the air from her lungs. His hands were pressing down on her jawline close to her neck, choking her just a little bit.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of the window, the women stood there stupefied in place.

"Well, no one needs or wants to see this," Mai griped.

"You said it," agreed Suki. "Let's go back inside."

"But things just really heated up! It feels like the earth is about to explode!" Toph called out, digging her toes into the ground. "Besides, Cheerleader over here is enjoying this a little too much."

"What?! No I'm not!" Ty Lee denied, blushing profusely.

Mai and Suki pulled Ty Lee and Toph away from the window.

"Aw, you guys are no fun. Well at least you have something to add to your spank bank!" the earthbender half-joked, slapping Ty Lee on the side of her arm.

The four ladies headed to Suki's bedroom to whine about how awful and misogynistic Zuko had become and revel in their minor victory over him.

* * *

Azula could feel her brother's stiff cock pressing between her legs, begging for entry. It amused her to no end that his erection hadn't subsided at all during their altercation; to the contrary, it had swelled even larger in his blind rage. Although he was already consuming her face with rough, ferocious kisses, she placed her hands on his cheeks to pull him even closer to her, as if that were even a possibility.

Suddenly he snapped back, grabbing her wrists and pulling her hands away from his face. "No. You don't get to touch me." He grabbed the makeshift blindfold from the bed and proceeded to tie Azula's wrists to a wooden post on the headboard.

She was tied up so tightly, her hands were immobilized and losing circulation – she could feel her elevated pulse in her wrists. "So this is how you like to play?" she purred.

He bit his lip in his arousal as he watched her struggle. "You have _no_ idea." Then he inserted his index and middle fingers of his dominant hand into his mouth to coat them with lubrication and forcibly shoved them into her sopping core.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" she cried out in rapture.

He pushed and pulled his fingers in and out of her, rapidly, sloppily, vigorously, letting his fingers disappear inside of her up all the way up to his bottom knuckles and then some.

She repeatedly pushed her hips up to meet his hand, panting and moaning. Her legs began to shake erratically. "Yes, yes, yes, yesssssssssss…"

"Yeah, you like this? You like being dominated by your big brother?" he hissed. "What does that say about you?" He continued to show her no mercy as he pounded his fingers into her over and over, not letting himself think about how much he loved controlling her.

She knew his words were meant to hurt her, but she was too absorbed in pleasure to care. "Ohhhhhhhhhh ohhhhhhhhhhhh!" was all she could muster up as a response. She was getting close. Too close.

"You'd _better_ not cum until I give you permission." To further add to her torment, he upped his speed.

"Zuko, this is TORTURE!" she groaned, tipping her head back against the pillow in defeat. Her wrists were rubbing raw against each other with every desperate thrust of her hips.

He continued to ravish her with his experienced fingers. In and out. In and out. "I know, little girl, I know." In and out. In and out. Then he abruptly pushed his fingers all the way inside of her and curled his hand so his palm could vibrate against her little pink gem.

"I can't wait! I can't! Zuko!" She bit down sharply on her bottom lip to prevent it from quivering. Worried lines plagued her forehead. She was breaking.

He vibrated his palm faster and harder, making her whimper, making her his. "Okay, Az. You can cum." With his non-dominant hand, he involuntarily stroked himself. He couldn't resist.

Within seconds, she came around his fingers with an intensity she'd never felt before. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH SPIRITS!" It seemed as if she would never recover her breath. "Zuko, that was… that was…"

"I'm not done with you." He removed his fingers from her warmth and placed them back into his mouth to get a taste. " _Spirits,_ w _hy must she taste so fucking good?_ " Then he placed his hand onto his throbbing cock, coating it with her remaining essence. He looked at his little sister helplessly tied up on the bed and took her all in. Her disheveled hair, her satisfied yet pleading yellow eyes, her heaving chest, her perfectly shaped breasts, the light sheen of sweat that covered her body, her toned stomach, her womanly curves, her flawless skin, everything. " _Oh the things I'm about to do to you…_ "

"Is that so?" she taunted with a naughty, playful glint in her eyes.

"Yeah." And with that, he invaded her mouth with his tongue, allowing her to feel his entire bodyweight pressing down on her. The tip of his erection was toying with her beckoning entrance as their tongues wrestled with pure, unadulterated lust. It took all of his self-control to keep himself from penetrating her right then and there, but he wasn't done having his fun with her.

"What are you waiting for, _brother_?!" she growled before biting his lip.

He snickered. "You're going to have to be a bit more patient, _dear sister_." He sat up onto his knees, straddling her. Then he crawled forward so his cock was now tickling her full lips. "And much more quiet. Suck." He plunged himself deep into her mouth before she could protest.

Her eyes flickered with hatred. " _How is it possible to be this furious and turned on at the same time?_ " she wondered as she ran her tongue all around him.

He didn't stay inside her mouth for long – he had something else in mind, something he didn't get to try with many women. He bucked his hips toward her face a few more times before messily pulling out, causing saliva to drip down her chin. For a moment, he was reminded of the vanilla ice cream he bought her in Ember Island, which made his erection surge in his hand. He wiped her mouth, jumped off the bed, and walked around to the foot where he pulled Azula's legs down as far as they could go, her arms stretching above her head.

"What are you doing?!"

"Why tell you when I can show you?" He climbed back on top of her, with his knees on both sides of her stomach. Then he shoved both her breasts together so they were touching and slid his saliva-coated cock between her cleavage. "Urghhhhhh, that's good." He rocked his hips back and forth, back and forth.

She watched her brother's thick erection slide between her breasts, occasionally giving the head a lick when it got close enough to her mouth. " _Why is this so hot?!_ " She loved listening to his grunts and groans and wished she had the use of her hands so she could touch herself. "You sure love fucking my tits, Zuzu. What does that say about _you_?"

"Don't flatter yourself. They're not nearly as large as your friend's," he jeered as he continued to hammer into her cleavage.

"But you have to admit, they're much more pleasing," she smirked, swirling her tongue around the tip of his cock.

She was right. They were soft, perky, bounced nicely, flawlessly shaped and proportioned with pink nipples that were neither too small nor too big and formed a perfect circle. And they even looked fairly large given her small stature and athletic frame. And Spirits, they felt phenomenal squishing against his cock. Still, he didn't feel the need to convey this to her.

"Your silence signifies your shame." She laughed at him with her eyes.

"Will you shut the fuck up?" He kept on sliding between her breasts, which was further aided by his pre-cum.

"Why don't you make me?"

"Oh, that's it. You've asked for it." He let go of her breasts, which were marred with red marks by his powerful grasp, and lowered himself so his pelvis was on top of hers. Again, he anchored himself to smother her with his full weight and crammed his tongue into her mouth.

"Mmmmmmm," she groaned as she grinded her hips against his.

The movements of their mouths and tongues were much more like fighting than kissing, and neither of them would have it any other way.

This time around, he really needed to let her have it. He slammed his unbelievably erect cock into her tight, hot core and pounded and pounded so brutally as if to split her apart. The headboard banging against the wall was louder than a thunderstorm. It began to chip away at the supporting wall.

"SPIRITS!" she gasped, bucking her hips towards his such that his pubic bone crashed against her sweet spot.

"You're _dripping_ wet," he grunted. "It wouldn't surprise me if you soaked through the mattress."

"Talk about flattering oneself." She gently kissed his lips before sharply biting down, drawing blood.

"URGH! You're such a little bitch sometimes, you know that?!" He pulled her braid to force her head back.

"Yeah, well, you're an asshole!" she panted breathlessly, linking her legs with his to get an even closer connection.

"Keep calling me that and you'll see exactly where my dick is going next." He ran his tongue up and down her neck as he ravaged her, making her moan, gasp, and murmur unintelligible gibberish under her breath. He felt her legs begin to quake and he knew she was close, so he slowed down his pace to torture his victim.

"UGH, COME ON!" She pushed her hips up as high as possible to grind herself against him. She moved her pelvis around in small circular motions to simulate a vibrating sensation.

He forced her hips back down under his weight. "Not yet." He began sucking hard on her neck, making sure to leave a huge unsightly red mark on her pale skin.

"MAKE ME CUM!" The erratic trembling of her legs was making the whole bed shake.

"NOT. YET." He brought his tempo up to speed, pushing into her again and again right where she wanted it.

"AAAARRRGH I _HAVE_ TO CUM I _HAVE_ TO CUM!" She started to savagely twist around in a futile attempt to free herself from the sash tied around her wrists.

He sniggered at her patronizingly. "You can cum, but Spirits help you if you don't scream my name while you do it."

She would have screamed anything he requested if it meant she could be freed from this agony. She squeezed her eyes shut and concentrated on the immense pleasure coursing through her entire body.

He slammed her, pounded her, licked her, bit her until she could no longer bear it.

"ZUKO! ZUKO! ZUKOOOOOOOOOO!" she wailed, overtaken by euphoria. Her mind went completely blank – she even failed to notice that her brother had pulled out of her.

The Fire Lord gave himself a couple quick jerks and then released his load all over her, leaving a trail of his white wine from her neck down to her bellybutton.

Her eyes shot open. She looked down at her sticky chest and watched some of his cream trickle down her six-pack. She glared at him with lightning in her eyes. "You… didn't… just…"

He burst out into laughter. "Now _this_ is a great look for you."

"What. The. FUCK?!" She began to thrash about like a maniac, trying to break loose. She would take the whole bedpost down if she had to.

He collected his robe from the floor. "I wouldn't do that too much if I were you – you're going to make a huge mess."

"CLEAN ME UP!" she demanded.

He put on his robe. "No."

"UNTIE ME!"

He tied his belt. "No."

She growled like a caged animal and started shooting blue flames from her feet, not caring what they burned. "I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU!"

"The feeling's mutual, little sister." He walked toward the bedroom door and opened it. "Oh yeah. Don't ever trick me again. I _will_ fight back." Then he exited the room with a triumphant smile on his face, slamming the door loudly behind him.

* * *

Suki, Mai, Ty Lee, and Toph were huddled together on Suki's bed in horror, or in Toph's case, amusement – the Kyoshi warrior's bedroom was right across from Ty Lee's and none of the rooms in the Fire Nation Palace were remotely soundproof. They all let out a collective sigh of relief when they finally heard Zuko slam the door shut.

"Spirits that took forever," Suki groused. "I was beginning to think it would never end."

"That sounded awfully violent…" Mai cringed.

"Or insanely fun!" Toph chuckled.

Ty Lee dove into a front handspring off the bed. "Uh, I should probably check on Azula." She crept across the hall to her own bedroom and opened the door. "Azula?" She walked in to find the princess tied to her bed, completely naked and covered in semen. " _Now_ this _is one for the spank bank_ ," she thought, her face flushing.

"Are you going to _help_ me or just stand there staring?" Azula scorned.

"Oh, uh, sorry!" The acrobat untied her friend's wrists, which were completely chaffed and even bleeding a bit. "Let me, er, get a washcloth. Or several washcloths. Don't move."

The princess stretched out her remarkably sore arms without moving her torso and waited for her friend to clean her up.

Ty Lee returned with three washcloths, which were all damp with hot water. She took one of them into her hand and took a seat on the bed next to Azula. Her breathing became irregular as she started washing her neck and chest. When she brought the washcloth up over her breasts, she found herself getting incredibly wet and wished she could discard the washcloth and touch those glorious mounds directly with her bare hands.

"Thank you for helping me, Ty," she smiled timidly. "You're a good friend."

The acrobat snapped back to reality and returned the smile. "Do you, uh, want to talk about it?" She grabbed a new washcloth to clean her stomach.

"Talk about what? How my brother beat me at my own game?" She sighed. "Honestly, I'm glad he did. Now that I know he's going to play, I will have to come up with more creative ways to ensure this does not happen again."

"That's the spirit!" She snatched the final washcloth and scrubbed over Azula's entire upper body. "There. I think you're all cleaned up!"

"Thanks again." The princess got up and began to dress. "I recommend you sleep elsewhere tonight. I'll have the servants get you a new mattress by tomorrow night." She glanced at the wall by the headboard. "And I'll send someone to fix your wall…"

"Thanks, Azula!" She stood up. "Sleepover party in Suki's room?"

"Sorry, I'm not really feeling up for a sleepover party tonight… I'm exhausted."

"Well, how about just the two of us then? Your room? I promise we can go straight to sleep!" pleaded Ty Lee. "It'll be just like old times!"

Azula nodded in agreement. "Yes. Just like old times…"

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

(1) Zuko _finally_ fought back! And it won't be the last time…

(2) I spent a good portion of yesterday making my final edits to this chapter, even though it was my birthday. You are worth it, my lovely readers! If you like what you've read so far, please consider giving me a fav and/or follow, or just let me know how I'm doing! You know you want to make a random stranger on the internet's birthday :D

(3) The next chapter reveals the origins of Sokka's and Azula's relationship. It is a 100% Sokkla chapter!


	9. Tales of Ba Sing Se: First-year Freedom

**Author's Note:** Thank you so much to Guest who wished me a happy birthday! Now on to the Sokkla love : )

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Tales of Ba Sing Se: First-year Freedom**

 _Four years ago…_

Azula threw down her quill and slammed her revenge-designated notebook shut. She sighed with frustration, leaning back in her chair and pinching the bridge of her nose.

"I know, this assignment is really tricky," Kori consoled before turning in her chair to face her roommate. "Oh, I see you're not working on homework…"

The princess opened her eyes. "No, I finished that about an hour ago." She released another agitated sigh.

"What's wrong? Writer's block?"

"No. I just thought of a major snag with my plan…"

Kori waited for Azula to further explain, but it seemed the princess was growing increasingly uncomfortable. "Well?"

"How am I supposed to follow through with any of these phases when I'm completely incompetent at… how to put this… I'm… inexperienced." She frowned and crossed her arms.

"You're a virgin?"

"Not just a virgin. I've never even had a boyfriend. I can't even flirt successfully – I have no idea what I'm doing," she grimaced, reflecting on her failed attempt to get with Chan.

"You're a gorgeous, highly intelligent, ass-kicking princess. And you're only a first-year. You have plenty of time to find a boyfriend and learn all the tricks of the trade. Seriously, any guy would be lucky to go out with you."

"But that's the problem – I don't want a boyfriend. I just want someone to… train me," Azula blushed.

"Well, that's even easier," Kori laughed. "But why don't you want a boyfriend?"

" _Because no one in their right mind would ever want to be my boyfriend_ ," she thought. "I just don't want any distractions from school or my ultimate goal of crushing Zuzu's soul."

"Fair enough. At any rate, I don't think you'll have any trouble finding a fuck buddy. You just need to get out more." Kori turned back to her desk and stared at her homework wishing for a miracle breakthrough.

"Would you like some help?"

"Yes, please! I hate math…"

Azula smiled and pulled over her chair next to Kori's. "Okay, so you cannot use substitution for this integral. Let's try integration by parts…"

* * *

 _Weeks later…_

"Any more news from back home? I need some gossip." Jin retrieved two tea mugs from the cabinet and set them on the counter. The pigtailed brunette used to be Iroh's favorite customer until he hired her as a tea maker and server; then she became his favorite employee.

"Yes, actually. I received another letter from Ty Lee. Apparently Zuzu has instilled a 'no uggos, no fatties, one-date' policy." Azula rolled her eyes as she ignited the stove to boil some water.

"'One-date' policy?"

"If the sad, desperate girl doesn't put out on the first date, then he never sees her again."

"This seriously blows my mind. He was such a spaz when we had our date. I mean, he had no game whatsoever." Jin began to pantomime juggling various objects and dropping them.

"You could tell me about your date a thousand times and it would still be hilarious," the princess laughed. "I cannot believe he told you he was a circus performer. What an imbecile."

"I wonder what Iroh would have to say about his nephew's sudden change of lifestyle…"

Azula cleared her throat and began to impersonate her uncle. "Zuko, when you cast your net too shallow and wide, the hundreds of reaped minnows will never taste as savory as the great elephant coy in the deeper sea."

"Spot on!" Jin giggled. "Speaking of your uncle, what's he doing? He's been out in the dining area for an unusually long time…"

"Yes… yes he has." Azula peaked out from beneath the white fabric dividers that hung above the counter separating the kitchen from the dining area. She saw her uncle speaking to a strikingly handsome young man. On closer inspection, she realized she knew this man. " _The water peasant?! Sokka was it? What is he doing here?_ " Even though she had seen him a little over a year ago when he aided in the task of finding Ursa, it seemed he had really matured since then.

Jin decided to spy too. She stood shoulder-to-shoulder with the princess. "Oooh, he's cute! Dibs!"

"You can't call 'dibs' on every single attractive male customer, Jin!"

"You've never had a problem with it before…"

"Ugh, fine, whatever." Azula wasn't sure why it bothered her this time. With _him_ of all people. " _It doesn't matter anyway. Jin always gets the boys. Jin always gets bigger tips. This time won't be any different._ "

Iroh started walking back toward the kitchen, causing the girls to abruptly straighten up and resume working as nonchalantly as possible. "Ladies, please put on a pot of lemon-rose petal tea," he ordered as he approached the counter. Then he walked back toward his guest of honor.

"Uh oh. Looks like someone got dumped. Well, that's great news for me!" Jin cheered.

The girls had worked at the Jasmine Dragon long enough to know that Iroh only served lemon-rose petal tea to his brokenhearted customers. In fact, Iroh had a tea remedy for every possible ailment one could imagine.

" _That's right. The Kyoshi girl broke up with him for Zuzu_ ," Azula thought as she prepared the herbs. " _And now he's here, still heartbroken and still single. Fascinating…_ "

* * *

"Is the lemon-rose petal ready?" Iroh inquired, opening the green drapes and stepping into the kitchen.

"Just pouring it now, Iroh!" Jin chimed.

"Excellent!" He turned to face Azula. "My lovely niece, will you please serve the gentleman in the right corner by the entrance? I'll take over back here for a bit."

"Of course, Uncle," the princess smirked upon sensing Jin's piercing jealousy. She picked up the tea mug and made her way over to Sokka's table.

The warrior was staring despondently at the table, his mind lost in thought. He didn't even notice his server placing his tea down in front of him.

"Tea is served, water peasant."

" _That voice…_ " Sokka looked up at his server, his blue eyes meeting her yellow gaze. "Azula?! You work here?" Out of all people he didn't want to see, the Fire Princess was probably first after Suki. He was certainly in no mood for her antics.

"No, I just wear the uniform and serve tea to savages for fun. Obviously I work here." She put her hand on her hip.

"Do you insult all your paying customers?"

"Of course not. I'm actually quite civil if you can believe that. But, if I know my uncle, you're not a _paying_ customer now are you?" she challenged.

He shrugged with a hint of a smile. "No, I suppose I'm not." He glanced down at his tea and then back up at the princess. "Is it poisoned?"

She narrowed her eyes. "What do you think? What could I possibly gain from offing you?"

"I'm not sure. But it wouldn't be the craziest thing you've done." He stared at her with suspicion.

Azula clenched her jaw. The last time he had seen her was at the peak of her insanity. She was hoping he'd realize she was looking much better. She took a seat across from him. "May I?"

"Do I really have a choice?"

She reached for the mug and sipped slowly. "See? Not poisoned." She glared at him as she set the mug back down.

"Okay okay. I believe you." He took a sip. "Wow. This place never fails to impress me." He took another sip.

"So… you're not over your break-up with the Kyoshi girl, are you?"

"How… did Iroh – "

"You're drinking what we call the 'heartbreak tea'."

"Oh. Yeah… I guess you know she dumped me for your brother. And then the jerkbender turned around and broke up with her within a few months." Sokka wasn't sure why he was telling her any of this. He didn't trust her. He especially didn't like her. And he definitely didn't expect her to comfort him. But he was feeling very lonely…

Azula rested her cheek upon her hand as she listened. "Have you considered getting back together with her? She probably would if I had to guess."

"She probably would… I know she would… but, ugh, I don't know. It just doesn't feel right for some reason. I think I just need to get over her and be single for a while…"

"Well, if it's any consolation, I think she's an idiot for breaking up with you."

"Do you really mean that?" he questioned incredulously. " _She seems sincere…_ "

"Yes. For starters, you're much more intelligent than she is. And you're a better fighter. She was dreadfully easy to capture. You would have been a far more worthy adversary."

"I – I don't know what to say." Sokka was truly baffled. He had never expected such praise from Azula. "Thank you, I guess."

She smiled warmly at him. "Don't mention it. Really. Don't," she threatened jokingly. Azula saw one of her fellow employees enter the establishment. "Ah, guess my shift is up." She stood up. "You know… if the tea doesn't cure your heartache, I think I've come up with a way to simultaneously help you overcome your Suki woes and help me with a problem I'm facing."

" _And here we go. Here's the crazy, scheming Azula we all know and hate…_ "

"Come to my dorm room if you're interested. Uncle can tell you how to find me." She walked to the kitchen to tell her uncle and Jin that she was leaving for the evening and then headed out of the tea shop.

"Goodbye?" Sokka futilely called out after her. He had no intention of meeting her in her dorm room.

Iroh rejoined his friend at the table. "Sorry I did not warn you about my niece. I was hoping you would see that she has changed."

"I guess she seems a little different…"

"I worry about her. She's excelling in her classes, but she's only made a few friends from her dorm and a couple of coworkers. Her first semester is coming to an end, and she's yet to attend a single party…"

"Shouldn't you be happy she's not a total party animal?" Sokka queried.

"No! I want her to live her University years to the fullest! I overheard some students talking about a party at an upperclassman's mansion tonight… would it be too much to ask for you to convince her to go?" Iroh beseeched.

Sokka sighed. "Well, she did want to talk to me about something mysterious later tonight. I suppose I could give it a try. No promises."

"Thank you, my friend! That is such a relief to hear."

"Yeah, yeah. You know I can't say no to you."

Iroh closed his eyes and smiled.

"So… where's Azula's dorm room?"

* * *

Sokka approached the wooden door to the princess's room. He paused before knocking, contemplating whether or not he should proceed. " _Do this for Iroh._ " He knocked on the door twice in quick succession.

"Come in," she shouted. "It's unlocked."

He opened the door to find Azula sitting cross-legged on her bed. His eyes widened in awe upon noticing her revealing attire, which consisted of a cherry-red lace applique satin robe that barely covered her upper thighs. "Uhhhhh… is this, um, a bad time?" he choked.

"No, of course not," she smirked. "Is my sleepwear making you uncomfortable? I always change into my pajamas after a long day at work. You understand, don't you?"

"Oh, uh, yeah. I – I guess that makes sense." He gulped. "But, errr, you may want to change into something else. There's a party going on at some wealthy student's mansion. I think you should go…"

" _Ah, so Uncle put him up to this._ " She casually examined her long red fingernails. "No thank you. Parties aren't really my thing."

"Okay, well I tried. I'll, uh, see you around." He wanted to get out of there as fast as possible.

"Leaving so soon?" She peered up at him with determination in her amber eyes. "You haven't even heard about my plan to help you."

"To be honest, Azula, I'm not interested in anything you have to offer." He ran his hand up over his wolf tail. " _Please don't shoot me with lightning. Please don't shoot me with lightning. Please don't shoot me with lightning_ ," he silently prayed. But to his surprise, she smiled.

"How do you know you're not interested if you have no clue as to what I'm offering? You have a scientific mind… I know you're at least the slightest bit curious."

He stared at her, frozen in place. He was curious. But then again, curiosity killed the cat-owl.

She continued, "How about I explain my proposal and _then_ you can tell me you're not interested?"

"Fine," he exhaled.

She stood up and walked a bit closer to him, slowly and calculatingly. "I was thinking you could help me out with a minor issue I'm having. You see, I've never had a male companion before, which makes me naïve in a lot of ways…"

" _Where is she going with this?_ "

"I aspire to be knowledgeable in _all_ areas, and there are simply some topics not covered in class." She pulled her hair back into a sloppy ponytail and then dropped her arms, letting her long hair fall over her right shoulder. "I guess what I'm trying to say is… I want you to teach me everything you know about sex, and in return, I guarantee I'll make you forget all about your Kyoshi warrior."

Sokka couldn't believe his ears. He realized he wasn't breathing and wondered how long it had been since his last breath. Eventually, he regained the ability to speak. "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR DAMN MIND?!"

The princess raised an eyebrow at him, her arms crossed.

"What makes you think I'd ever be interested in doing _that_ with _you_? You – you're manipulative, insane, coldhearted, malicious, psychopathic – FOR SPIRITS' SAKE – you've imprisoned and tormented my friends, you tried to _kill_ Aang, your brother, your mother! Azula, I want nothing to do with you! I'm not interested in your ridiculous proposition and there's nothing you can do or say to change my mind!"

These words were like daggers cutting into her skin, but she wore her mask of confidence so securely that she seemed completely unaffected. She took another few steps closer toward him, but kept out of arms reach.

" _Oh Spirits, she's going to kill me!_ "

Without breaking eye contact, she pulled the sash on her robe, letting it glide off her milky white shoulders and onto the floor. She stood before him wearing nothing but a black pair of crochet lace boyshorts.

He stopped breathing again, his jaw trembled, and his eyes grew so big they threatened to jump right out of their sockets. " _So… fucking… hot…_ "

"Are you sure there's nothing I can do?" she purred. "Would it help if I were to call you 'Master'?"

The warrior's brain shut off altogether. He was only able to think with one part of his body, which was already forming a decent-sized tent within his pants. He found himself gravitating toward the princess, as if he were a marionette. Perhaps she was pulling his strings. Before he knew it, he placed his hands firmly on her slender waist and pulled her directly against him with a heated kiss.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and melted into his kiss. As soon as their tongues met, she felt electricity coursing through her veins – she had never felt so alive, so _desirable_. She could feel his stiffened manhood pressing between her legs, which altered the pattern of her breathing and caused her to release a soft moan into his mouth.

They headed toward Azula's bed. He took a step forward; she took a step backward, their lips never once separating from each other's.

He broke the kiss when they reached the bed. "Please forget everything I said." He kissed her cheek. "I forgive you for everything you've done." He kissed her lips. "We have a deal." He kissed her neck. "I will teach you." He pushed her down onto her mattress. "Everything."

She smiled impishly and inched herself back on the bed to rest her head on her pillow as he hurriedly kicked off his boots and socks, untied his navy blue belt, removed his shirt, and climbed on top of her. This was the first time she had ever felt the full weight of another person on top of her outside of combat, let alone a bare-chested man. It made her feel defenseless and invigorated at the same time. She became breathless as she felt him kiss down her neck and push his pelvis into hers. Her hips acted on their own, pushing back up against his, stimulating her in places untouched by anyone other than herself.

He sat up for a moment to remove his pants, while the princess crawled underneath the covers. He joined her and got on top of her again, resuming his tender kisses down her neck. But this time he let his hands wander up along her curves to her chest.

She did not protest. She was wholly consumed by the feeling of his rough hands groping her breasts, his fingers grazing her pink nipples, his erection rubbing between her legs. Although they were both still wearing their underwear, Azula could feel _plenty_ down below. It made her experience a hot, wet, desperate feeling with which she was not familiar. " _Could I possibly have an orgasm just from this?_ " She placed her hands on his lower back, holding him down so she could feel even more of him. This encouraged him to push his hips against her even faster. Her jagged breaths answered her, " _Yes, you can and probably will have an orgasm just from this_."

The kisses he placed on her neck turned to licks and nibbles with his growing arousal. The warrior could not believe how turned on he was getting from mere dry play with the princess, considering he had done so much more with Suki. And he wanted to do so much more with the feisty little firebender. Although he was thoroughly enjoying kissing her, feeling her, lying on top of her, he still couldn't exactly say that he liked her. He thought about how satisfying it would be to finally put her in her proper place. Like on her knees, for example. " _And she's mine. All mine for the taking…_ " That's when his conscience decided to give him a solid kick to the groin. " _You're about to take someone's virginity who you don't even_ like _? What kind of man does that?_ " He abruptly ceased his movements, got off of her, and sat up on the bed facing away from her.

"Wh – what's the matter?" Azula panicked.

"I – I just need to cool down a bit," Sokka panted.

"But… why?" Her voice and eyes were filled with apprehension.

"Because I'm not going to sleep with you right now."

"Did I – did I do something wrong?" She felt like crying. " _Of course I did. I always mess things up._ "

"No! No, you did nothing wrong…"

"Then what is it? Am I… are you… do you not find me attractive enough?" So much for her mask of confidence.

"Azula! You are hands down the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. And I'm not just saying that. I even thought so when we were enemies. Trust me, 15-year-old Sokka is _screaming_ at me to fuck you silly right now…"

"Then… why don't you?" She pulled the blanket up above her chest to cover herself from him.

"I want to! I _really_ do. It's just… you're very inexperienced, and, I don't know… don't you want your first time to be with someone you love? With someone who loves you?" He turned to face her.

A defensive laugh escaped her lips. "If I waited for someone who loves me, I'd die a virgin!" She smiled up at him, trying to hide her shattered self-esteem.

He looked at her with great concern. "You… you don't really believe that do you?" But he knew that deep down, underneath all the layers of grandiose arrogance, she did.

Still, she tried to play it cool. "Just look at the facts. I'm 18 and no one has ever loved me."

" _Her father? No, he's a sociopath. Her mother? No, she thought she was a monster. Her brother? He must on some fundamental level,_ " he thought. "Wh – what about Zuko?"

She sat up with the blanket still wrapped under her shoulders. "Please. He threw me into an asylum and never once visited. And then after I destroyed all his enemies, his first action was to send me far, far away where he would never have to deal with me. He hasn't even written me since I've moved out here…" She was trying so hard not to cry. She took a deep breath. "But it's fine. Love is something I've never had nor needed. And I've already accepted that I'm unlovable." She swallowed hard.

This was the warrior's first true glimpse at the inner workings of the princess. She suffered from the same insecurities as everyone else, if not worse. He liked seeing this vulnerable side. "But everyone needs love. I think you know that." He took her hand in his. "And I think you're just using that as an excuse… you don't… you don't think you deserve to be loved, do you?"

She looked down at her bed, facing slightly away from him. "I – I've done some terrible things…"

He squeezed her hand. "Yes. Yes, you have, but you don't have to let your past define you. You have the chance to start over – to be a better you."

"Easy for you to say!" she snapped, pulling her hand away from his. "You're the one who came in here and threw my past right back in my face!" Her eyes filled with tears.

"I know… and I'm sorry. That was wrong – I shouldn't have done that."

She knew she was moments away from a full blown sob fest, and the last thing she needed was the Water Tribe peasant to witness it. "It's okay, Sokka. Really. I – I think you should go. Clearly my plan didn't work out quite as I had anticipated."

He sighed and stood up. "I'm really sorry, Azula." He threw on his clothes while the princess clandestinely wiped away some tears. He headed to the door but stopped before opening it. "You know what? No. I'm not leaving." He turned around. "We made a deal. I agreed to teach you, and that's exactly what I'm going to do."

"Sokka, please," she wept, no longer able to keep it together.

He sat back down on the bed next to her and placed his arm around her shoulder. "Here's your first lesson. Every morning when you're brushing your hair, I want you to look at yourself in the mirror and tell yourself _out loud_ that you're worthy of love."

"So you want me to brainwash myself?" she snickered through her tears.

"Not exactly," he laughed. "I just want you to start believing that. Because you are. So promise me you'll do it?"

She nodded meekly. "I promise."

"Great, now get dressed. We're going out."

"What?! No way. I – I'm a mess."

"You're stunning and I'm taking you to the party whether you like it or not."

" _Like on a date?_ " she wondered. "You're incorrigible."

He flashed her a grin and then hopped off her bed. "I'm gonna wait outside. You'd better be ready to go in ten minutes, or else I'm going to barge in here and drag you out." He exited her bedroom.

She wiped away her remaining tears and got up to fix her makeup and get dressed. " _Now what exactly does one wear to a University mansion party?_ "

* * *

Sokka was feeling unexpectedly proud to be walking into a University mansion party with a beautiful woman by his side. Azula, on the other hand, was just trying her best to conceal her nervousness and not embarrass herself like she did at Chan's party. The two made their way inside to find the party was bustling with loud, drunken students. In the living room to their right, some of the music majors were improvising on their instruments while other students carelessly danced and grinded on each other. In the dining room to their left, the dining table had been converted to a "beer toss" table, a popular University drinking game.

Kori, who was dancing with a group of girls from their dorm, ran up to Azula and greeted her by picking her up and spinning her around, nearly dropping the princess due to her inebriation. "I can't believe you're here!" She eyed the dashing gentleman standing next to her. "And with a date! Wait…" She squinted her eyes. "Sokka?!"

"The one and only!" he beamed. "It's been a while – I had no idea you were a student here!"

"I thought it would be a good idea to learn more about political science, history, and geography if I were ever to become part of the Coalition government!" Kori slurred. "But first- and second-years have to take area requirements like math and science…" She pointed her finger at her mouth and stuck her tongue out in a gagging gesture. "Fortunately, my genius roomie over here has been a great tutor!" She rested her arm on Azula's shoulder.

"Roomies, huh? Small world."

"How do you two know each other?" asked the princess. She made no comment about her roommate reeking of alcohol, as she had become inured to this over the months.

"We briefly met during the whole Harmony Restoration Movement controversy," Kori relayed. "How about you two?"

The warrior and the princess glanced at each other, unsure of how to respond.

Sokka started, "We, uh…"

"Go way back," Azula finished.

"I see…"

"Hey Kori, are you still going out with Sneers?" Sokka grinned.

"Sure am! It's not easy doing the whole long-distance thing, but we're making it work."

"Tell me about it – I'm never doing _that_ again," he grumbled.

"So roomie, give us the lowdown on this party," Azula chimed in, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah sure! So obviously there's music and dancing in the living room and beer toss in the dining room. You'll find loads of liquor in the kitchen, kids are smoking earth herb out on the back patio, and the bedrooms upstairs are for hooking up."

Azula blushed at the thought of potentially going upstairs with Sokka. "What's 'beer toss'?"

"Oh, it's really fun! Two teams of two stand on opposite ends of a table. There are four cups of beer at each end arranged in a square. You take turns tossing discs at your opponents' cups, trying to land your disc around the cup. If you succeed, one of your opponents has to drink that cup, but if you knock over a cup, then you have to drink one of yours and their cup gets refilled. First team to clear all their opponents' cups wins. You two should play!"

"Sounds fun! Let's do it." Sokka began to pull Azula by the arm in the direction of the dining room. "See you later, Kori!"

The earthbender made her way back to the girls on the dancefloor while Sokka and Azula stepped up to the beer toss table. Timing was on their side – the winners of the previous game were asking for new challengers, which Sokka immediately accepted.

"All right, _newbies_ ," a second-year student called.

"Newbies go first!" his third-year teammate announced.

The warrior and the princess stepped up to their end of the table.

"You first," Azula whispered.

Sokka nodded and picked up a wooden disc from a stack on the chair next to him, examining it methodically. "Hmmm… it's sort of like boomerang, but much lighter…" He aimed for the cup in the front left corner and tossed the disc straight into it, knocking it over. "Whoops!" He took the cup at the back left corner of his square and chugged down the beer while the princess groaned at him.

While the third-year reset the spilt cup, the second-year threw a disc that just grazed the top of one of their cups and fell onto the table.

Azula grabbed a disc, spun it around her finger to size it up, and then tossed it. It landed squarely on a cup in the back row, which wasn't the one she had targeted, but she was thrilled nonetheless. "I did it!"

"You're a natural!" her teammate congratulated, giving her a high-five.

The second-year chugged his beer while the third-year stepped up with his disc. He was able to claim a cup on the top of their square.

"Better drink up, Princess!" Sokka taunted.

"Princess? Is that like a pet name?" the third-year questioned.

"No," she smirked before downing her beer. "I'm Princess Azula of the Fire Nation." She threw her empty cup on the floor. "Don't believe me?" She smugly conjured a blue flame in her right palm and snuffed it out with a wave of her hand.

Sokka was elated to see her come out of her shell a bit, while their opponents stood flabbergasted and intimidated.

"P – Princess, I'm so sorry – we had no idea," the third-year stammered, bowing before her.

The second-year followed suit.

"Oh please, quit your groveling. Let's get on with the game!"

"I – I had heard you were a student here, but I never expected to be partying with a royal princess!" the second-year exclaimed, straightening up.

"Yeah, me too! And I didn't think you'd be so cool!" added the third-year.

" _Me? Cool? Maybe… maybe University isn't so bad after all._ "

"Oh yeah, this girl right here, she knows how to have a good time," Sokka said, winking at Azula. He grabbed a disc and hurled it at the three remaining cups, claiming the other cup in the back row.

"Nicely done! For a peasant that is," Azula teased.

"Hey, I thought you were going to call me 'Master'," he muttered into her ear, causing her face to redden.

The second-year, who was still quite intimidated by the princess, threw his disc straight into one of the cups, knocking it down. "Damn it!" he cried before guzzling another beer.

The warrior reset their cup as Azula snatched another disc. She flawlessly conquered their opponent's final cup, winning the game. "We won!" She smiled in her triumph, but her face didn't fully light up until she felt Sokka's arms around her shoulders as he pulled her in for a hug.

"Way to go, Princess!" the third-year applauded. "Will you two be playing another game?"

"I think that Azula and I are going to go dance for a bit," Sokka answered.

"Are we now? In that case, I'll need one of these for the road," Azula laughed, grabbing a beer. "Until next time!"

Sokka put his arm around the firebender as he led her to the dancefloor. "That's quite a lot of beer for someone your size. You should pace yourself – I don't feel like dragging your unconscious body across campus."

"Aw, you'd really do that for me?" She chugged the beer. "Don't worry – I'll be fine. Besides, I need some liquid courage if I'm going to dance like _that_."

"Like what?"

"I've had formal ballroom dance lessons with Zuzu as a child, but _this_ kind of 'dancing' is beyond me."

"Oh c'mon. This is easy! You just need to let go and let your body move naturally to the beat." He grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her playfully from side to side.

She nearly toppled over. "Okay, maybe I should have paced myself a little better," she admitted.

"Put your arms around my neck… for support."

"Yes, Master," she giggled, obeying his suggestion.

He placed his arms on her waist and pulled her closer to him, his face flushing. "I was just kidding before – you don't really have to call me that."

"I knew you preferred 'peasant' and 'savage'," she quipped.

He smiled. "You can call me whatever makes you happy."

Before they realized it, both of them were swaying to the music with the princess's leg between the warrior's.

"Sokka," she breathed. "I – I just want to make it clear that our deal comes with no strings attached. Clearly you're not looking for a girlfriend, and I'm not looking for a boyfriend. With that said, I… I'm not going to hold you back from anything. So if there are other girls with whom you'd like to dance – "

"Azula," he interrupted. "Why in the world would I want to downgrade when I'm already dancing with the hottest girl here?" He moved his hands lower on her backside.

She blushed, speechless.

"Unless you're telling me this because _you_ want to dance with other guys. I think every single one of them has checked you out at some point this evening."

"They – they have?"

"Yes. And now I'm going to make them really jealous." He spun her around and placed his right hand on her hip, grinding with her.

She rested her right hand on top of his and placed her left hand up behind his head. She swayed her hips, deliberately making contact with his pelvis, which was pressing against her backside ever-so-slightly. Before long, she could feel him getting turned on again, which made her heart race and fueled her desire as well.

Finally, he couldn't take it anymore – he needed to feel her mouth on his. He spun her back around and kissed her hard on the lips.

She flung her arms around his neck and invaded his mouth with her impatient tongue.

He grabbed her ass, pulling her against him, removing all space between them. After a solid minute into the most fervent make-out session of his life, he pulled back and hissed into her ear, "I know we haven't been here all too long, but let's get the fuck out of here."

"Yes, let's," she panted. On her way out, she grabbed Kori. "You'll need to find some other place to sleep tonight – I need the room."

Kori grinned, "Get 'im girl!" It was only fair – she had sexiled Azula plenty of times during her visits from Sneers.

The warrior and princess dashed out of the mansion as quickly as they could.

* * *

Once inside her bedroom, after boots and socks were kicked off and thrown asunder throughout the room, Azula slammed the door and pushed Sokka up against it, holding him there with hungry, passionate kisses. She sandwiched his head between her hands.

He loved the way she kissed with her entire body. It made him think about how incredible she would be when he actually got around to taking all of her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her right up against him, pelvis to pelvis. He stood with his legs together, forcing her to straddle him.

Her breathing hitched as she rubbed herself against him. She needed so much more from him. To get the ball rolling, she stepped back and yanked off her shirt. Then she untied his belt and reached up underneath his shirt to feel his athletic chest before wrenching his shirt off and throwing it to the floor.

He swiftly unwrapped her breast bindings and then kissed her from her neck down to her breasts, where he sucked on each one while groping the other in his hand. He licked each nipple, causing her to shudder and making him so hard he felt like he might burst out of his slacks. To ease this discomfort, he ripped off his pants; for his viewing pleasure, he pulled down her skirt. "Spirits, you are so fucking sexy," he growled, gazing into her golden eyes.

"So are you," she purred, staring back into his deep blue eyes. Then she laced her arms around his neck, jumped up into his arms, and wrapped her legs around his hips.

He started walking toward her bed, kissing her all the while. He threw her down hard onto the bed and dove on top of her. It would take all his willpower to keep from fucking her brains out, but the thought of waiting to reap his reward was surprisingly enticing on its own.

And just like that, they were right back to where they started earlier that night. Azula could feel his long, hard cock playing with the warmth between her legs, rubbing her in all the right places. She felt like she could explode just by being dry-humped by this Water Tribe warrior, which was simultaneously enlightening and overwhelming. " _If this is what dry sex feels like, then actual sex must be euphoric._ "

He could tell she was close by her short, uneven breaths and the way she held his hips down with her hands. But, knowing the kind of person she was, he thought she might have some reservations about completely losing control, and he just couldn't have that. He wanted to make her cum so many times, and if he didn't make her cum soon, he worried that he may lose control himself. So he pushed deep against her, grinding his hips, and brought his lips to her ear where he whispered, "Let go, Princess." Then he licked the rim of her ear and sucked and bit on her earlobe.

Under normal circumstances, Azula probably would have been self-conscious about giving up her control, but alcohol-infused Azula was an entirely different story. She dug the palms of her hands down aggressively on the warrior's lower back and pushed him deeper against her as she rubbed herself against his erection. "OHHHHH, OHHHHHHHH," she moaned into his ear as her legs shook and her feet flexed in the strongest orgasm she'd ever experienced.

He smothered her face and neck with sweet kisses as she relaxed into her pillow, overcome with the blissful sensation of her pulsating climax. "Hey, Azula, that – that wasn't the first time you've, uh, gotten off, was it?"

"Oh, no," she responded breathlessly.

"So that means you've… touched yourself before."

Her cheeks rouged deeply, not having thought of the implication of her previous answer in her inebriated state. "Ummm, well…"

"Azula, we need to be able to talk about these things if we're going to have this arrangement," he smiled, stroking her hair.

"Yes, Sokka. You're right." She swallowed. "Yes, I have."

"Good, that's good." That information alone was enough to tip him off that the princess may be more sexually adventurous than his ex-girlfriend. "So… does it feel different having someone else involved?"

"Yes, it's… it's much better," she confessed.

He grinned, flattered that he was able to please her like that. "I want to do more to you." He slid her boyshorts down a bit. "May I?"

The thought of being fully naked in front of him made her heart pound within her chest, but she did want more. She smirked at him and nodded.

He pulled off her underwear and couldn't help but stare – he was truly lost for breath. " _This is perfection. She is perfection_."

"Now you take yours off," she suggested with a devious smile. "It's only fair."

"Yes, Princess." He slid them off and threw them on the floor.

Her eyes quadrupled in size. " _Spirits, it's HUGE_ ," she thought, although, of course she had no frame of reference. "That's _going to fit inside of me?!_ "

He recognized that look and laughed. "Don't worry, beautiful. We're going to take it slow."

"Okay," she sighed with relief.

He repositioned so he could sit with his back straight up against the headboard. "Now, I want you sit in between my legs."

She sat up and shifted over so Sokka's legs were to both sides of hers. She could feel his aching erection pressing against her back.

He kissed down her jawline and then delicately lifted her chin up and back so he could kiss down her neck. He let her head rest upon his shoulder as he moved his left hand between her creamy thighs.

"Mmmmmm," she breathed as she felt his hand creeping higher and higher. She thrust her hips up toward him and moaned when she felt his fingers start to play with her royal gem, rubbing her in a similar manner to how she touched herself but with subtle, welcome differences.

He alternated between rubbing her in slow, circular motions and quickly vibrating his fingers back and forth. The feeling of her impending climax was driving him mad. He began to thrust himself against the small of her back, which seemed to turn her on even more by the way she collapsed onto his chest. He anchored her there by placing his forearm between her breasts and gripping onto her shoulder. "Does this feel good, Azula?"

"Yessss yesss it's so good, Sokka. So so good. Please keep going." Her hips rose and fell naturally with the movements of her playmate's adept fingers.

"I'm not going to stop until I hear your scream," he smirked, intensifying his pace and pressure.

"Just like that, just like that!" She bit down on her lip as she writhed underneath his hand.

He nipped and sucked on her shoulder as he gyrated his fingers and rubbed himself against her.

The inconceivable pleasure of his wet tongue and his sharp teeth on her shoulder, his long cock kneading into her back, and his dexterous hand performing its magic on her most sensitive area was more than she could tolerate. She threw her head back, squeezed her eyes shut, and pushed her hips forcefully against his fingers as she came. "SOKKAAAAAA!"

He held her and kissed her shoulders, breathing with her as she came down, weighing whether or not he should make her cum again. He _really_ wanted to, but his own needs were becoming too strong. Plus, she seemed to be pretty spent. "Touch me," he muttered against her shoulder.

"What was that?"

He pinched her cheeks together with his right hand, forcing her to look into his eyes. "I want you to touch me."

"Okay," she blushed, turning around to face him. She straddled him, pushing his legs together in between her thighs. She took his length into her dominant hand and then realized she had no clue what to do next.

He placed his hand on top of hers and led it down to the base and up to the tip. "Like that," he smiled.

She pumped him up and down slowly a few times before he let go of her hand and relaxed against the headboard.

He thrust himself into her hand and placed his hand beneath her breasts so he could feel them rise and fall with every stroke. Although she was making him feel phenomenal, he knew one way she could enhance the sensation. "Do you think you could, uh, lick your hand?"

This request made intuitive sense to her and she really wanted to please him, so she licked her hand all over and then took a hold of him again, jerking him up and down.

"Ohhhhh yeahhhhhhh," he groaned, leaning forward to grab her bare ass. " _Sweet Spirits, that ass…_ " As she continued to stroke him, he imagined doing all sorts of naughty things to her. He fantasized about burying his tongue in her, licking her, tasting her, taking her from behind while gripping her ass, making her moan, making her scream, what she'd look like with his cock inside her mouth, her hot tongue running up and down his length…

She watched his face as she jerked him, smirking as she realized he was deep in imagination land. To add to whatever fantasies he was having, she took the hand that was on her breasts and brought it to her lips, where she licked and sucked on his index finger.

He grunted through his teeth and his thrusts became more and more erratic.

She gripped a little tighter and moved her hand faster up and down his long shaft, ardently sucking his finger, circling her tongue around the tip.

Within seconds, he erupted onto his chest. "Azula," he breathed before his body went limp against the headboard. A satisfied smile played across his cheeks as he struggled to catch his breath. "You are truly a wonder."

She softly kissed his lips and then removed herself from the bed and slipped on a robe and some sandals. "You rest. I'll clean you up." She grabbed a washcloth and left the room.

Sokka closed his eyes and laid down, reflecting on the crazy day he just had. He came to Ba Sing Se to visit Iroh and vent about his break-up with Suki and ended up in bed with Princess Azula, who he had despised prior to their encounter. And now they were fuck buddies. Who would have ever guessed?

Azula tiptoed back into her room with a damp washcloth and cleaned up the handsome warrior on her bed.

"Azula, do you think we should tell anyone about this?"

"About our arrangement? I don't think it's necessary. Why? Do you want to?"

"Not really." He could tell by the look on her face that she was feeling insecure again. "N – not because I'm ashamed or anything. I'm actually feeling quite the opposite of that. I just don't know what people would say…"

"Let's just let this be our little secret then," she simpered, tossing the washcloth into her laundry basket. She crawled into bed with him and rested her head on his chest.

He pulled the covers up over the two of them and put his arm around her. "Hey, I know our deal comes with no strings attached, but, well, I just wanted to let you know that I'm really happy to be here with you, and I'm really looking forward to the future." He kissed her forehead.

Her heart skipped a beat. "Sokka… I… I'm really happy to be here with you too. You're incredible," she smiled before giving him a gentle kiss on the lips. "You know, this is the first time I've shared a bed with anyone other than Ty Lee and Mai."

"You – you've never cuddled with anyone before?"

She shook her head.

"Then you're in for a real treat." He pulled her in closer. "Sleep well, my Princess."

" _Did he just say '_ my _' Princess? He did… and… I liked it. I like him. I think I_ like _him like him… Shit._ "

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

(1) Guh, I'm such a sucker for these two. I've had this chapter worked out in my head for so long. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it!

(2) In the next chapter, an innocent game of hide-and-go-seek turns into something so much more. And yes, there will be a lemon.

(3) Ozai will make another appearance in Chapter 11. Stay tuned!


	10. Hide-and-Go-Secrets

**Author's Note:** Lemon warning for the very end of this chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Hide-and-Go-Secrets**

Zuko stared blankly at the massive amount of paperwork clouding his desk. His sister was always responsible and thoughtful enough to sort them into three neat stacks: one that demanded his immediate attention, one that only required his royal seal, and one that didn't have an urgent deadline. And he knew if he waited long enough, Azula would take care of the last pile. So when Tom-Tom casually strolled into his office, he was pleased to be offered a distraction.

"I can't find Kiyi," relayed the 9-year-old. "We're playing hide-and-go-seek, but I can't find her. Can you help me?"

"Of course, Tom-Tom. I'd be happy to help." He stood from his desk and walked with the child into the hallway. "Where have you already searched?"

"Most of the courtyard and several rooms in the Palace. Not the bedrooms and throne room – those are out of bounds."

"Kiyi likes to spend time by the turtle-duck pond. Have you checked there?"

"No. Mai's there and said she hadn't seen her."

Zuko wasn't surprised that Mai was there – someone had to watch the kids after all. But she usually at least greeted him when she brought Tom-Tom over to play. " _She must still be upset over the Ty Lee incident_ ," he thought with a scowl. "Do you think it's possible that your big sister was trying to protect Kiyi's hiding place?"

"Hmmmm… I didn't think of that!"

As the boys approached the turtle-duck pond, Tom-Tom took off into a sprint and dashed toward Mai. She was sitting in the gazebo to avoid the sun and sketching with quill and ink on a drawing pad.

"Maiiiiiiii, are you _sure_ Kiyi isn't here? I've looked EVERYWHERE!" Tom-Tom announced exasperatedly.

"I don't know. I wasn't paying much attention," she replied, nudging her head back in the direction of a pillar to her left.

Tom-Tom got the hint and walked further into the gazebo. He found Kiyi standing with her back toward the pillar and jumped out in front of her. "FOUND YOU!"

Startled, she jumped, but then both children burst out in giggles.

Meanwhile, Zuko reached the gazebo. "Hi, Mai. I… I didn't know you were here."

"Hello, Zuko." She didn't bother looking up from her sketchpad.

"Your, uh, artwork is getting much better…"

"Thanks."

"So, um, where is Kei Lo?"

"How should I know? He has a life of his own you know."

"Yes, of course… it's just that, he's usually here when you bring Tom-Tom over."

Before Mai could respond, Kiyi ran into Zuko like a missile, throwing her arms around his waist and nearly knocking him down. "Zuzu! Are you gonna play hide-and-go-seek with us?!"

"Oh, I don't know if that's a good – "

"Please please please please pleeeeeeeeeeeease!" Kiyi begged.

"And Mai too!" added Tom-Tom.

Mai and Zuko exchanged uncomfortable glances, but then looked down at their pleading little siblings. "Okay, fine," they both sighed.

"I'll count first. You guys go hide," Mai stated, not wanting to leave the gazebo. As the other three darted off, she resumed her sketching.

Zuko, Kiyi, and Tom-Tom had just begun to wander the halls of the Palace in search of the perfect hiding places when they ran into Sokka, who was exiting one of the restrooms.

"Sokka!" Kiyi exclaimed, jumping up into the warrior's arms.

"Hey there, kiddo!" he smiled. "What are you guys up to?"

"We're playing hide-and-go-seek! And now you get to play with us too! Mai's counting so we need to go hide!" she explained.

"Really?! That just so happens to be one of my favorite games! But… I may have to join in during the next round – Azula and I were just about to… play doctor." Sokka grinned mischievously.

Zuko groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Hey, now, don't be jealous."

"Wh – how – why – what would make you think I'd be _jealous_?!" stammered the Fire Lord.

"Calm down," he laughed. "It was just a joke."

"Sokka, you _are_ playing with us. No excuses," he demanded, now wanting to cockblock his friend. "You don't want to disappoint these children, do you? Look how cute they are!"

Kiyi pressed her cheek to the warrior's, squeezing his head in her small, but strong, arms.

"Okay, okay, they are cute. I'll play, but under one condition… Azula gets to play too."

"But… we don't want her to play," Kiyi frowned, speaking for Tom-Tom and herself.

"Well, then I guess I'm not playing. It's too bad – we could have had a lot of fun!" Sokka placed Kiyi back down onto her own feet.

In order to rope Azula into a game she would likely not want to play, Zuko decided to make a case for her. "Kiyi, we should let Azula play. She's actually the best at hide-and-go-seek – she knows the Palace better than anyone else! Maybe if you're nice to her, she could even show you some of her favorite hiding spots!"

Kiyi looked at her feet, shifting her eyes as she deliberated. "Well… okay. She can play."

"Great! I'll go get her!" Sokka ran off to the princess's bedroom. In his absence, Azula had changed into a red mini-skirt, a sheer white blouse, and black thigh-high stockings.

"You can pick your jaw up off the floor," she teased.

"Uhhhhhhh, are you wearing underwear?" He grinned at her and ran his fingers through his wolf-tail.

"Why don't you come over here and find out?" she smirked.

"I'm probably going to regret this, but there's been a change of plans."

"Oh?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Kiyi and Tom-Tom are playing hide-and-go-seek with Zuko and Mai, and they want us to play too."

"Us, or just you?"

"Both of us!" He extended his arm to help her up from the bed. "Come on. It'll be fun!"

Azula took his hand and stood up. "Kiyi really wants me to play?" she inquired with a mixture of skepticism and hopefulness.

"Well, um, Zuko said that maybe you could show her some good hiding places…"

"I see… but she agreed?"

"Yeah! Now, put on some shoes – and possibly some underwear – and let's go!"

She grabbed an outer layer to brace the cold air and smiled warmly. " _Kiyi actually agreed to let me play…_ "

* * *

Mai had almost forgotten she was supposed to be looking for Tom-Tom, Kiyi, and Zuko when she was interrupted by the group.

"Mai! Mai! You're gonna have to start over – Sokka and Azula are playing too!" Tom-Tom called out.

"Are they now? Well, isn't that fun."

Azula sat down next to her friend. "Mai, your drawings are incredible! They look so life-like."

"Oh, thanks Azula," she blushed, still not quite used to the princess dealing out compliments. "I was going to come say hi to you, but I knew Sokka was visiting, and I didn't want to interrupt…"

"I appreciate the thought," she laughed, blushing a bit. Then she turned to address the group. "I'd like to make a suggestion about the game. In University, we played all throughout campus. Nothing was considered off-limits, well, besides classroom buildings. Anyway, we usually played in pairs. That way, nobody got too lonely while hiding or seeking. Basically, one pair would search, and once another pair was found, they would join in on the hunt. The last pair found would be the winning team. And then we'd swap partners for the next round."

"I'm on Mai's team first!" Tom-Tom declared. "We'll seek."

Kiyi really wanted to be on Zuko's or Sokka's team, but then she remembered what her brother said about being nice to Azula. "Then I get Azula first!"

"Really?" the princess asked with wide, glistening amber eyes.

"Yeah! Zuzu said you were the best at it, so we're definitely gonna win!"

"Correct. Losing is not an option!" she smiled.

"Guess that leaves Sokka and Zuko. Have fun hiding, you two," Mai sneered, knowing it would likely be awkward for them.

"Ooh, we'd better find a small, enclosed area then!" Sokka joked.

"Wanna snuggle?" Zuko teased back.

"You know it!"

" _Or maybe it won't be awkward_ ," Mai thought, shaking her head. "Okay, we're going to start counting. Better go hide!"

* * *

Knowing exactly where to hide, Azula led Kiyi by the hand to a small shrine inside the Palace. Occupying the majority of the wall to the left of the door was a painting of the Fire Nation emblem. "Seems like any ordinary room, does it not?"

Kiyi nodded, unsure of where they could possibly hide with all the open space.

"Why don't you try firebending at the painting?"

The young girl's eyes doubled in size. "But – but won't I get in trouble?"

"No, of course not. Just trust me. If it doesn't work, then I will take the blame."

"Well, okay then." She got into a firebending stance and took a deep breath. Then she punched toward the painting, shooting a blast of orange flames from her tiny fist. To Kiyi's surprise, the painting changed colors from white to orange and slid over to the right, revealing a hidden staircase. "WHOA!" Then she charged down the stairs and into a chamber filled with a random assortment of what seemed like junk. "This is the COOLEST! Thanks for showing me!" Taking Azula completely off guard, she ran over to her and gave her a hug.

Azula hugged her back. "You know, this Palace is filled with secret chambers just like this one. With enough exploration, you may just find them all."

"Wow, really?!" she gawked, releasing Azula and returning to studying the room.

"Yes, but what's great about this one is that Mai and Tom-Tom won't be able to find us since they cannot firebend. They will have to get Zuko to let them in, so there is no doubt we've won this round!"

"You're so smart, Azzie! Just like everyone says."

" _So I've earned a nickname from the little one… it's nice._ " The princess smiled. "Thank you, Kiyi. And, by the way, your firebending is very impressive."

"Zuzu's been training me on and off, but he doesn't have a lot of time for me…"

"Well… I could train you," Azula suggested. "If you'd like me to that is."

"But isn't Zuzu the best firebender in the world?" Kiyi questioned innocently.

The princess's brow furrowed. "Wh – who said that?!"

"Zuzu. He told me he's the best, most powerful firebender in the world. And he _is_ the Fire Lord, so it must be true."

"Is that so," she scoffed. "Well, I'm not so sure about that. I beat him during our last scuffle."

"But I've never seen you make rainbow fire like Zuzu…"

"My fire is _plenty_ hot enough on its own – "

"He also said that you were beaten by a waterbender during the Hundred Year War."

She closed her eyes and breathed out sharply through her nose. "That is true… but I wasn't feeling my sharpest at the time…"

Kiyi stopped scanning the room. "Are you mad?" She walked over to Azula and took her hand. "Cause… I don't want you to be mad at big brother."

She sighed. "No, Kiyi. Don't you worry – I'm not mad," she lied. " _Oh, Zuzu. Looks like I'm going to have to punish you…_ "

* * *

"I was kidding about the snuggling thing, you know. You can let go of me now," Zuko strongly advised to Sokka, who was hugging him underneath the long table in the ballroom. With all of the sunlight pouring in from the windows, it wasn't a great hiding spot, but neither of the gentlemen really cared about being found.

"Oh, you know you like it," Sokka pestered, letting go of his friend.

"Guh." The Fire Lord gave himself a face-palm.

Awkward silence plagued the room.

The warrior scratched the back of his head. "Soooooo…"

Zuko cracked his knuckles one by one. "Soooo…"

"So, uh, I guess I never really got the chance to ask you if you were okay with me dating your sister…"

"Why wouldn't I be okay with that? Do whatever you'd like with her – I don't care." He crossed his arms and faced away from him.

"Are you sure? You seem kind of pissed."

"Yeah, whatever." He turned back to face his friend. "What I don't understand is why you've been _helping_ her. I get that she's giving you sex and all, and that is big motivation, but – "

"I can't tell you much," he interrupted. "Azula would _kill_ me. But… this isn't just about you. Remember, your sister is a big picture kind of gal. Her plans are… multidimensional."

"What does that even mean?!" he asked, throwing his arms up above his head and smacking them into the table. "Ow!"

Sokka laughed as Zuko nursed his hands. "Hey, it isn't _all_ bad, is it? Azula isn't just a prodigy firebender if you know what I mean," he teased, gently nudging the Fire Lord in the ribs with his elbow.

"She's my _sister_!" the Fire Lord hissed, punching his friend's upper arm. "You have one too, remember?"

"Yeah, but Katara and I have a normal, _healthy_ sibling relationship. You and Azula… I don't even know what you have."

Zuko looked down and shook his head. "She's a pain."

Sokka's mouth spread into a wide, open-mouth grin. "A _royal_ pain, am I right?!"

The Fire Lord gave himself another face-palm.

"Want to go back to snuggling?"

"If it means not talking about Azula, then yes."

Sokka pulled Zuko in for a bear hug. "I knew you liked it."

* * *

After Kiyi and Azula claimed their cheap victory, it was time for new teams to be formed.

"I get Zuzu!" Kiyi asserted, grabbing his hand and pulling him toward her.

"Then I'm with Mai," Azula insisted, linking elbows with her. "We need to have some girl talk."

Mai could hardly believe how much the princess had changed since attending University. She had become so much friendlier, warmer, and softer. It seemed that the more Azula matured, the more Zuko regressed. Mai couldn't help but think of those two as yin and yang. "Okay, then that leaves Tom-Tom with Sokka."

"Alright!" Sokka gave Tom-Tom a high-five.

"Kiyi and I will seek then," Zuko said, smiling down at his youngest sister. "So Mai and Tom-Tom get a chance to hide."

"Yeah!" Kiyi turned her back to the group and covered her eyes with her hands. "One… two… three…"

* * *

Azula and Mai sat with their backs against one of the pillars in the Palace royal gallery, feeling nostalgic as they reminisced about playing the same game as children.

"So, how did it go with Kiyi?"

"Not too bad. She… she called me 'Azzie'," the princess smiled. "But apparently Zuko told her that he's a better firebender than I. Can you believe that?" She rolled her eyes.

"Actually yes, I can," Mai laughed. "He's become such a self-absorbed egomaniac. The power of being Fire Lord went to his head faster than anyone could have foreseen. But still… somewhere deep down, he's still Zuko."

"Socially inept, morally conflicted, unable to manage his anger… yes, he's still Zuko."

"And to be fair, Ty Lee did say that he apologized to her and promised not to be inappropriate with her again. So that's an improvement."

"It's pitiful that we must have such low standards for him," Azula laughed. "On the subject of the Ty Lee episode, thanks again for helping me. I wish I could have seen the look on his face when he realized I wasn't her."

"Oh, it was like he died a little inside," Mai chuckled. "I'm guessing you have plans to get him back for, uh, what he did to you that night?"

Azula smirked. "I do… but I'm actually going to need your help. My plans require the skills of an artist."

Mai nodded with a faint smile playing across her cheeks. "Ah, so _that's_ why you were admiring my artwork."

"Well, it doesn't make your drawings any less remarkable!"

"It's fine, Azula. I'll help you."

"You may want to reconsider after hearing my plan, but I appreciate it," she beamed. "But we can talk about that later. There's something else I've been meaning to ask you."

"Girl talk, right? You want to know where Kei Lo is?"

"No, I assumed he was working. Ty told me he got a job as a locksmith. Very fitting."

"Yes, he's quite skilled with his hands," she leered.

The girls giggled.

Mai continued, "So then, what did you want to talk about?"

Azula's blithe demeanor changed to one of concern. "How do you feel about your father being released from prison next year?"

"Oh… you know… you're the first person to ask me that. It's… it's going to be a tough adjustment. Your little Kemurikage stunt nearly bankrupted our family – "

"Yes… sorry about that. But it had to be done," the princess interrupted. "For our nation."

"For Zuko. Everything you did was for Zuko's benefit. Honestly, I was shocked to see how far you were willing to go for him. But not how far you were willing to go _with_ him…"

"Mai!" She turned bright red. "Well… all's fair in love and revenge."

"Yes, and in your case, it's love."

Azula stared at her incredulously.

"Relax. I'm not suggesting you're _in_ love with him – that would be insane. But you can't deny that you care for him. No matter how complex your relationship is, no matter how much you declare your undying hatred for one another, when it comes down to it, you'd do anything for him. And Azula, it's actually really nice to see how much you care. How much you've grown." She smiled at her friend.

"Thank you, Mai. That's… that's really kind of you to say." She returned the smile. "Perhaps Sokka brings out the best in me."

"Have you told him?"

"Told him what?"

"That you love him."

"Wh – what?! No! Of course not! We're just friends."

"Who are you trying to fool? You're head over heels for him."

She sighed. "That may be true… but if I told him, it would ruin everything. Sokka… doesn't feel the same way I do." The anguish in her eyes betrayed her stoic expression.

"You don't know that."

"He's seeing other girls. And even if I so happened to be his favorite, as farfetched as that sounds, he's still in no position to settle down and make a commitment with all his traveling back and forth from the Southern and Northern Water Tribes. That man has more wanderlust than the Air Nomads! What if… what if I told him and then he called things off with me? I just can't risk losing him."

"What if you told him and he confessed his love for you?"

But before Azula could begin to imagine the possibility, she heard footsteps and whispers coming from the hallway. "Shhhh, they're coming!"

* * *

"That hidden staircase was SO COOL!" Kiyi cried out, clutching her brother's arm. "Why didn't you tell me about it?!" She didn't give him time to answer. "Azzie says there are more secrets throughout the Palace – I'm gonna find them all!"

"I'm, um, glad you had a good time with her. See, she's not so bad once you give her a chance," Zuko muttered.

"Yeah, you were right, Zuzu! AND she's gonna train me in firebending!"

"WHAT?!" he snapped. "But _I'm_ training you!"

"But you're so busy all the time," she groused. "Can't _both_ of you train me?"

"Let's discuss this later. I need to have a word with our sister." He gritted his teeth. " _Azula,_ _I won't let you turn Kiyi against me. Just wait until I show you who's boss…_ "

* * *

After Mai and Azula were caught, the four headed out into the courtyard where they found Sokka and Tom-Tom hiding not-so-conspicuously in a tree by the turtle-duck pond.

"Now I get Sokka!" Kiyi claimed, jumping onto his back.

"Must be my lucky day!" The warrior hoisted her to his shoulders and began running around the courtyard.

Mai and Zuko peered at each other with dread upon realizing that they would be partnered up since Mai had already teamed with Tom-Tom and Azula.

The princess rested her hands on Tom-Tom's shoulders, trying to offer some comfort. "Looks like we're seeking, Tom-Tom!"

The 9-year-old was less than thrilled about having to partner with Azula, but he was a good sport. "Okay! Everybody run!"

* * *

"Hey, Kiyi. Check it out," Sokka whispered as the pair rounded the corner to the main entrance of the Palace.

They watched Ursa and Noren step out of a palanquin, tired from a long day of running errands. The couple graciously invited the bearers in for a drink of water, which they humbly accepted. This left the palanquin fortuitously unattended. The opportunists hopped in and pulled the curtains around them.

Kiyi wasted no time in asking Sokka personal questions, as children do. "So, is Azula your _girlfriend_?"

He coughed nervously, not entirely sure how to answer her. "Not exactly."

"But you visit her a lot and have sleepover parties with her…"

His face reddened. "Well, she is a very special friend."

"Do you like her?" she grinned.

"Of course I do. I wouldn't spend so much time with her if I didn't."

"No, I mean, do you _like_ like her?" she questioned, her grin widening.

"What's not to like? She's smart, beautiful, has a quirky sense of humor – "

"So then why isn't she your girlfriend?" She gasped. "Does she not like you back? Because that would be stupid. You're so handsome." She slid a little closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. "And you smell good."

"Uh, well, thank you, Kiyi. That's very nice of you." He shifted his weight away from her. " _Spirits, someone please find us soon!_ "

* * *

In silence, Zuko and Mai ventured into the Palace spa.

Mai sat with her back to a large potted plant on the right side of the room. Much to her chagrin, Zuko sat down next to her. "You know there's an identical vase on the _opposite_ side."

"Do you always have to be so passive-aggressive?" he grumbled.

"Do you always have to be such a jerk?" she huffed.

He sighed. "Look… I know why you're upset with me."

She glanced sideways at him, but didn't say anything.

"I shouldn't have… propositioned Ty Lee. It was selfish and wrong, and I only asked her because my judgment was impaired by something that happened with Azula – "

"Because you got drunk and tried to kiss her, right?" she cut in.

"She – she told you that?!" Wrath pooled deep within his stomach. " _Oh that bitch is gonna get it now._ "

"Circling back to Ty Lee…"

"Right." He blinked slowly. "I asked for her forgiveness and we made up. I didn't think to apologize to you or Suki, but I should have. I'm genuinely sorry. Your payback was well-deserved."

She gave him a half-smile. "Our payback didn't quite go according to plan…"

"Heh," he snickered. "Yeah, I bet Azula will think twice before pulling one of her tricks again."

"I guess you can say she had it coming," she grinned.

"Did _you_ just make a pun?"

She shrugged.

"Mai, we really don't need two Sokkas." He shuddered at the thought. "But… do you really mean that? I thought you were on her side."

"I'm on no one's side. I happen to find this _feud_ , or whatever you want to call it, rather entertaining. And since I helped her out, I'll let you in on a little secret." She leaned in a little closer to him. "She's already planning something. And it may happen sooner than you'd think."

* * *

Although Azula and Tom-Tom discovered Sokka's and Kiyi's hiding spot first, they decided to find Mai and Zuko so that Kiyi could win. After rounding up the troops, the group decided to have one final round before the sun set. Kiyi and Tom-Tom clung to each other, leaving Mai to partner with Sokka and Azula to partner with Zuko.

Not yet having been the designated seeker, Sokka, and thus his partner, Mai, separated themselves from the group and began to count. After the remaining teams had scattered, Sokka and Mai commenced their search.

"Sokka, are you okay?" Mai inquired, worried. "You're looking kind of pale."

"Kiyi… she… she _hit on_ me!"

Mai laughed. "Ah, well, she is a 10-year-old girl."

"She groped my muscles and tried to sit on my lap!"

"Keep your voice down – she may be listening," she urged. "Girls are crazy at that age. Though, it's odd that she would flirt with you knowing your relationship with Azula."

Sokka gulped.

"Oh no. What did you tell her?"

"That Azula is my 'special friend' because that's what she is! Don't I get points for honesty?"

"No! Young girls fantasize about romance, not just being good enough for a quick roll in the hay. Scratch that. What I said applies to women of all ages."

"Nah, Zula's cool," he argued. "We have a 'no strings attached' kind of arrangement. And even so, I take her out on dates. _Romantic_ dates."

She sighed. "I'm only telling you this because Azula and I are patching up our friendship. She is less cool than you think. Amongst all the other girls you're dating, she does not feel _special_."

"Other girls? More like other _girl_. I've narrowed down my list. Parted ways with an air acolyte and a lovely Earth Kingdom woman. Right now it's just Azula and a pretty waterbender from the Northern Water Tribe."

"Does she know that?"

"Probably not. We hardly ever talk about these things."

"Sokka… I really think you should express your feelings for her more, or ever. Call it woman's intuition, but I just have this sinking feeling that you will lose her if you don't. She needs somebody to love her. Full. Time."

He stopped in his tracks. "Unless she decides to abandon her status here and travel with me, I… I don't think I can do that."

"I _know_ her. She will run into the arms of _any_ man who can give her the love she needs – the love she's been lacking for her entire life."

"Yeah, you're probably right. But… even though it's likely the right thing to do, I just can't bring myself to break things off with her." He exhaled slowly. "Because honestly… I can't imagine my life without her."

Mai abruptly put her finger to his lips to silence him. "What's that sound?" she whispered.

From within the Palace walls, the two could make out an eerie wail. " _OOOOOOOOH OOOOOOOOH_."

Sokka's blue eyes lit up. "GHOSTS?!"

* * *

 _Minutes earlier…_

"We need to talk," the Fire Lord said sternly.

"Yes. We do," the princess agreed, pulling her brother by the hand to one of the sides of the Palace. "Two, four, six, eight," she counted aloud as she ran her hand along the stone perimeter. When she pushed the stone tile on which her hand rested, a small entrance was revealed that led to nearly complete blackness. She stepped inside.

He followed her into the dark, enclosed area. The space was so small that only one person could stand there comfortably.

She pushed the protruding tile back into place, and the stones filled in around them, leaving them standing chest-to-chest in the middle of the Palace wall. A scant amount of light filtered in through the tiles.

"Wow. I really should have come exploring more with you when we were little."

"Actually, Ozai told me about this one a long time ago, before I could firebend. He said that if I were ever playing outside and saw a 'bad guy', this is where I should hide."

"Huh. Well he never bothered to tell me about it," he griped.

"And no one was surprised," she quipped. "So… what did you want to talk about, dear brother?"

"For starters, your trying to turn Kiyi against me." His rage was beginning to swell again.

"Are you serious?"

"She told me you offered to train her."

"Yes, because she needs a steady routine and you're too _busy_ to train her yourself. Besides _you're_ the one who's been turning her against me! You told her you were the best firebender in the world! What a joke."

"Yeah, well, you told Mai and Spirits-know who else that I tried to kiss you!" he spat, his anger getting harder to control.

"At least that wasn't a lie," she smirked.

"I was shitfaced out of my mind! I would have kissed _Sokka_ in that condition!"

"Your mind works in odd ways, Zuzu."

"And here's another thing. What's with that caged notebook that keeps finding its way back to my bedroom every time I try to get rid of it?" he barked.

"I already told you. It seals your fate. And now is not the time for that." She sighed with frustration. "You know, I actually brought you in here so I could _apologize_ to you about the whole Ty Lee ordeal, but now – "

"You're LYING," he interrupted, clenching his jaw. "That happened almost a month ago and you want to apologize _now_? It doesn't make any sense." Suddenly, his paranoia gripped his throat as he reflected on what Mai said.

" _She's already planning something. And it may happen sooner than you'd think."_

"You – you're trying to trick me! Right now!" he snapped.

"How could I possibly trick you, Dum-Dum? I'm standing right here in front of you." Her smirk widened.

"I don't know. But something does not add up. You forcing me into this tiny, enclosed space, you claiming you want to _apologize_ , you and your damn little mini-skirt – "

"Fascinating that you noticed the length of my skirt, brother."

"ERRRH!" he growled at her, slamming his hands onto the stone wall on both sides of his sister's head.

She leered up at him and licked her ruby lips.

He wasn't sure if it was because he wanted to get to her before she could get to him, or to wipe that smirk clean off her face, or because of her "kiss me, Zuko" eyes, but the next thing he knew, his tongue was in her mouth and her hands were on his waist, pulling him closer. He shoved his knee up into her groin, pinning her against the wall.

"Mmmmm," she moaned into his mouth, pushing her hips forward into his knee.

"Does this turn you on, you _depraved freak_?" he snarled.

She grabbed the bulge in his pants, stroking it gently. "Does this turn _you_ on? Because I honestly cannot tell," she taunted.

"YOU _BITCH_!" He pushed her flush up against the wall, ravaging her mouth with his and thrusting his pelvis into hers. He brought his mouth down to her neck and began to lick and suck on the sensitive skin.

"Don't you _dare_ leave a mark. Unless you want to explain to Kiyi how it got there."

"I'll do whatever I damn well please. Now turn around and place your hands on the wall."

She hesitantly complied, unsure of why she loved being bossed around by him so much.

He untied his belt and dropped his pants and underwear down to his boots. Then he reached up Azula's skirt and slid her sheer red panties down to her ankles. "Do _not_ remove your hands from that wall under any circumstance. If you do, there will be consequences."

"Whatever," she sassed, rolling her eyes.

He gripped her hip with his left hand and spanked her hard with his other, causing her to yelp with pleasure and pain. "And no talking back to me. Do you understand?"

"No, I don't think I do," she muttered, against her better judgment.

His erection twitched as he hit her hard again on the same cheek.

She inhaled sharply and bit down on her lip, her heart beating a mile a minute.

Without warning, he forcefully entered her from behind, still gripping her hip with his left hand. His right hand wandered up to her throat, where he restricted her breathing just the right amount. His forearm rested between her breasts, which bounced pleasantly with every thrust of his hips.

"What, no foreplay, Zuzu?"

"That's Fire Lord Zuko to you." He spanked her hard again. "And with how wet you get for me, it seems we don't need any foreplay." He continued to pound mercilessly into tight, wet center, his hip bones colliding repeatedly into her backside.

She arched her back to enhance his pleasure and pushed her hips back rhythmically against his pelvis. He felt unbelievable slipping in and out of her as he choked her ever-so-slightly. Her pleasure intensified as he moved his left hand to her front, where he slowly stroked her clit. "OOOOOOOOH OOOOOOOOH!" she wailed.

"Shut up!" he demanded, seething. "You're so fucking loud." He brought his right hand up to cover her mouth, muffling her moans. After minutes of taking her hard, nibbling her neck, and rubbing her clit with his skillful fingers, he could tell she was ready to burst by her strained breaths and stifled whimpers.

She started licking the fingers that were holding her mouth shut, flicking her tongue against the tips, driving her brother crazy.

He shoved his index and middle fingers into her mouth, where she sucked on them ravenously. "Az," he groaned. "I'm gonna cum. Cum when I cum." He rubbed her clit, gyrating his fingers, and slammed into her harder and faster.

"MMMMMMNNNN MMMMMMMMMNNN!" she moaned around his fingers as she came hard on his cock.

"Ohhhhhhhhh," he exhaled with his release. He briefly rested his head on the back of hers, breathing her in before pulling out and redressing.

She pulled up her underwear and laughed. "You really need to control your temper, Zuzu. You played right into my trap."

"Yeah right. I got to you first."

"Because I riled you up," she smirked. "I bet you're not even aware how anger gets you going."

He thought about their encounter, all the things she said to him, all the things she probably said to Kiyi and Mai, and her body language, and realized everything she did served only to piss him off. "YOU HAVEN'T EVEN _SEEN_ ANGER YET!" he shouted, slamming her back against the wall once again.

"See what I mean? You're just about ready to go again."

" _Maybe she's right… but perhaps anger fuels her too. Let's find out_ ," he thought, glaring at her. "You know what, Azula? I'm okay with that. At least _I'm_ not about to hop into bed with someone else. _Slut_."

 _SMACK_. She slapped him fiercely across his scarred cheek. "DON'T YOU _EVER_ CALL ME THAT!"

He backhanded her across the face, not with his full strength, but with enough to shock her.

They stared at each other, hatred spewing in all directions. Only the Spirits knew why they were back to hardcore making out the very next second, hands grabbing, clutching, grasping at anything they could touch. But just as soon as Zuko started to get hard again, they were interrupted by piercing cries coming from outside.

"Zuzu! Azzie! Where are you? We give up!"

They ceased their passionate make-out session to straighten themselves up.

"To be continued," Azula panted.

"Are you asking me or informing me?" Zuko sneered.

"Informing you." Without any parting displays of affection, she pushed the stone and exited the wall, leaving her brother breathless and wanting more.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

(1) If you think Zuko's bad now, just wait until he becomes completely derailed in the next two chapters.

(2) There will be a lemon in Chapter 11, but I haven't decided about Chapter 12 yet! What I can tell you is that Zuko will make a huge revelation in Chapter 12.

(3) Thank you guys so much for all the lovely reviews! You're seriously awesome :D


	11. Anger (Part 1)

**Author's Note:** Sokkla fans, please check out my weekly Sokkla Saturday drabbles, _Blue Eyes, Blue Fire_!

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Anger (Part 1)**

"Hello, Great Sage Shyu!" Azula, Ty Lee, and Mai bowed before the elderly gentleman at the Fire Sages Capital Temple.

"Princess Azula! It's a pleasure to see you, as always. And you brought friends this time!"

"And tea," the princess smiled, handing Shyu a steaming cup of ginseng tea.

"You are too kind." He took the cup and sipped. "Mmm, my favorite. Now what can I do for you lovely ladies this evening?"

"We'd like to enter the Dragonbone Catacombs. More paperwork needs to be sorted." Azula motioned to the scrolls her friends were carrying.

"Doing the Fire Lord's work for him again I see. Very well." He stood atop a circular pattern in the center of the Temple and proceeded to firebend. Six jets of orange flames ignited from the structure, causing the pattern to shift and reveal the hidden staircase leading to the catacombs.

"Thank you very much, Shyu. See you in meditation class!"

"Such a sweet girl," Shyu said to himself as the three girls stepped down the staircase.

"Since when did you become all buddy-buddy with the Fire Sages?" Mai asked, quizzically.

"I figured it would be wise to charm the people responsible for guarding the Fire Nation's greatest secrets. I have been visiting Shyu and the others about every other week since I've returned. Zuzu occasionally visits the Catacombs, but he never spends any time with the Sages."

The ladies made their way into a large chamber that contained an archive of Fire Nation historical scrolls.

"Would you like to tell us what we're doing down here?" questioned Mai, setting her scrolls down on the stone floor.

"I'd love to." She began pacing along the wall. "You see, before I became Zuko's political adviser, these scrolls had no order to them whatsoever. But as soon as I was appointed, he insisted that I make it a priority to sort them chronologically. One fateful night, as I was sorting paperwork, I noticed something odd." She stopped her pacing in front of a specific stack of scrolls. "These neatly assorted scrolls here – I didn't organize these."

"Someone else had been down here?!" Ty Lee gasped.

"Indeed. And the scrolls were not the only dead giveaway." She pointed to a chair against the opposing wall. "Unless chairs can move on their own, someone placed this one down here. Well, the mystery took all of about ten seconds to solve. Check these out." She signaled for the girls to come closer to her and then handed them a couple of scrolls. "Open them."

Mai unraveled hers to find a drawing of a scantily clad Fire Nation woman crawling on all fours on a bed. Her eyes widened with surprise.

Ty Lee struggled to unravel hers. "Mine won't open!" _CRUNCH._ "Never mind!" It contained a painting of a nude Earth Kingdom woman with her arms stretched above her head, accentuating her ample chest. Upon realizing why the scroll was so difficult to open, she dropped it and wiped her hands on her pants. "Ewwww!"

Azula laughed. "So you see, Zuzu's been coming down here to pleasure himself to these tasteless drawings. I guess he grew tired of sitting on the cold floor, so he brought down a chair for himself. How resourceful." She rolled her eyes.

The princess's friends scrunched their faces in disgust.

"As if he doesn't have enough women at his disposal! Why does he need _these_ too?!" Mai scoffed.

"Well, when you have the sex drive of a puma-rabbit – "

"Hey, Azula!" Ty Lee interrupted, examining the papers Azula had her carry down. "The scrolls you gave us are blank! Were you just trying to trick Shyu?"

"Sort of," she smirked. "They won't be blank for long… if Mai is willing to help me execute the next part of my plan that is."

Mai crossed her arms. "Oh boy. Here we go…"

"I'd like to replace Zuko's dirty scrolls with suggestive drawings of myself."

"You want me to draw you nude?" she chuckled.

Ty Lee's cheeks turned crimson at the thought.

"Yes, I'd like to replicate each and every one – "

"And then Zuko will come down here and get _super_ pissed off?" Mai inquired.

"Something like that," Azula naughtily grinned.

An uncharacteristically large smile graced Mai's features. "That is too funny. I'm in."

"I can help too!" Ty Lee blurted, jealous that Mai would get to see the princess in sexy positions.

Azula and Mai glanced skeptically at each other. "How?"

"I could, ummm, you know… help make sure you're doing the correct poses and… ensure you don't, uhhh, miss any," the acrobat stammered, fidgeting with her long braid.

"Uhhh, that could be helpful… I suppose," Azula remarked, slightly suspicious of friend's strange behavior. "Oh! And to compensate you both for your assistance, I'm going to take you ladies out for a spa day. How does that sound?"

"Great! Thanks, Azula!" Ty Lee cheered, knowing that she would be in need of a spa day to cool herself down after the sexy portrait session.

"Yes, thank you, but you really don't have to do that – it's not that huge of a favor…"

"Well... I actually have one more request," the princess admitted. "And this favor is a bit more risky."

* * *

Ozai's cold yellow eyes lit up at the sight of his cloaked informant. He corrected his posture, sitting up with a straight back on his tattered mattress.

"Good evening, my Lord." The informant bowed before the former Fire Lord. "I have brought you some roasted komodo chicken. I hope it is to your liking."

He stood and grabbed the dish from the cloaked man. "And surely some good news to accompany this dish?"

"Unfortunately I come bearing bad news," he fretted, shuffling his feet anxiously. "Since the reuniting of the Northern and Southern Water Tribes, both have been flourishing. Progress in the Fire Nation has slowed down considerably. Your daughter is overworked, taking on almost all of Zuko's responsibilities – "

"It's not surprising that the Fire Nation is not progressing under Zuko's rule," he snapped. "But what of the _rumors_? You were able to terminate them, correct? And punish those responsible for spreading such blasphemy?"

He swallowed. "N – not exactly…"

Ozai gritted his teeth as fury coursed through his veins. "Are you telling me that you have failed me? Because I still have ways to snuff out failure."

"Sir, I was unable to put an end to the rumors because they're not rumors at all – "

"SILENCE!" he bellowed. "I refuse to listen to these _lies_."

"I had a feeling you would be in need of a more credible source, so I brought some witnesses…"

From around the corner, Mai and Ty Lee timidly stepped out and walked toward Ozai's cell.

He set down his tray of komodo chicken. "Ah, Azula's former _friends_. What a lovely surprise. My, how you've grown. I remember back when you were just little _TRAITORS_."

Ty Lee took a step behind Mai, using her friend as a human shield as she cowered in fear.

He continued, "Mai. I would have expected you to have become Fire Lady by now. What happened there?" He smirked, knowing he struck a nerve even if Mai's wan, stoic face didn't show it.

"It didn't work out," she muttered. "I've moved on. And it's for the best, as he seems to be quite taken with his own sister."

Ozai glowered at her, his brow furrowing with resentment.

"Ty Lee and I were unfortunate enough to witness their misdoings firsthand. Isn't that right, Ty?"

"Mmhmm," the acrobat squeaked.

"We saw them through a window – they were on Ty Lee's bed in the reverse shirshu-handler position," Mai detailed.

His hands balled into fists.

The black-haired girl presented him a scroll. "Open this if you need more proof."

Seething, he snatched the scroll and unraveled it to find an incredibly realistic drawing of Azula sitting on her bed with her legs splayed wearing nothing but a lacey thong. "Uck! Daughter boobs!" he recoiled, throwing the scroll out of his cell. "Disgusting!"

"Well your son commissioned me to draw this for him," she lied, hiding her satisfaction.

"WHY IS SHE DOING THIS?!" The former Fire Lord was just about foaming at the mouth. "Tell me it's because she's trying to usurp the throne. That has to be it."

"I think it's because they're in love," Ty Lee piped in from behind Mai's back.

"In _love_?! IMPOSSIBLE!" he thundered. "I TAUGHT HER BETTER THAN THAT!" Reduced to his primal instincts, he lunged forward, punching with both his arms straight at the girls in an attempt to firebend at them. "ARGH!"

Nothing happened, but that didn't stop Ty Lee from screaming and shielding her face.

Ozai sprang forward and grabbed his informant by the collar and pulled him against the cell. "END THIS VILE AFFAIR. END ZUKO – END AZULA IF YOU HAVE TO. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"

"Y – y – yes, my Lord!" he stuttered.

Seeing that Ozai was not releasing his grip, Ty Lee chi-blocked his arm.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR YOUR INSOLENCE, CHILD!" he roared, reaching for her throat with his other arm, causing her to chi-block that one as well. His arms fell limp at his sides. "WHEN I ESCAPE, YOU GIRLS ARE DEAD. MARK MY WORDS! _DEAD_!"

The girls ran from his cell and out of the prison.

"As for you, my _servant_ , you will FORCE Azula to see me. DO. NOT. FAIL. ME. AGAIN."

"As you wish, sir," he choked.

"Now GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

* * *

Meanwhile, on the short palanquin ride back to the Palace, Ty Lee hugged her knees to her chest. "Even though he can't firebend anymore, he's still awfully scary…"

"You think so? Honestly, I think he's lost his edge," Mai said snidely. "What did it feel like to chi-block him?"

"Excellent!" the acrobat smiled.

"Hey… what happened to that scroll with Azula's scandalous portrait?"

"We must have left it down there with him!" she fibbed, shifting her eyes uncomfortably. The scroll was neatly tucked away in her cleavage.

* * *

Azula was writing a letter to Sokka, as they've often exchanged, when she was disrupted by a knock on her bedroom door. "Yes?"

"Princess, a messenger hawk just dropped off a letter for you," a guard informed.

" _Hmm… well it's probably not from Sokka since it's my turn to write him back,_ " she thought. "Slide it under my door." She collected the letter from the floor to discover it was from Fire Sage Shyu. It read, "The phoenix has landed." She smirked. " _Ah, time for Phase Six. Perfect._ " Then she scurried out of her room and out of the Palace, running north to the Fire Sages Capital Temple.

Shyu was sweeping the floor when Azula arrived. "Princess, I see you got my letter! I stalled the Fire Lord for as long as I could. You're actually only a couple minutes behind him."

"Thank you, Shyu! I owe you _big_ time."

"Your visits are all the compensation I need," he smiled. "I take it you'd like to enter the Catacombs?"

She nodded, noticing that the hidden staircase was already revealed.

"Well, permission granted, Princess." He gestured to the entrance. "It's so generous of you to help Zuko with all that work, especially at an hour like this."

"Yes, well, you know me. Always a giver." She flashed him a coy grin. "I really must be heading down. Take care, Shyu!" Then she crept down the stairs and walked as silently as she could to the vault with the scrolls. She shimmied against the wall, not quite rounding the corner of the room. She could just make out the sounds of her brother unraveling parchment…

* * *

Zuko's golden eyes ignited with ire upon seeing Azula's nude portrait on the paper. " _Spirits damn it – she found my stash!_ "He crumpled it up in his fist and reached for another one only to find another drawing of his sister, this time wearing sheer lingerie. That's when the panic set in. " _Did she replace ALL of them?!_ " His fear was confirmed as he rifled through scroll after scroll. "No, no, no, no, NO! THAT _BITCH_!" He was just about to set fire to the whole batch when one of the scrolls caught his eye. It was a drawing of Azula wearing nothing but a skirt from the Royal Fire Academy for Girls' school uniform that was far too small for her. He smirked. "Yeah, well, I'll show her." He grabbed a few more drawings – one where she was completely nude and sucking on her index finger, another where she was in a black thong and pressing herself against her mirror, and another where she was arching her back and touching herself. "I guess these will do," he muttered, although his massive erection spoke louder than words. He removed his pants and underwear, sat down on the chair, opened one of the scrolls, and began to play with himself. "Ohhh, you like this don't you? Yeah, you want me to cum all over your pretty little face? That's right, you little slut."

"I thought I told you never to call me that," Azula scorned, standing in the doorway with her hand on her hip.

"GET OUT!" he screamed instinctively, covering himself up with the scroll.

"From the looks of it, I'd say you want me to stay…"

"No, Azula. I want you to leave me the _fuck_ alone."

She leaned seductively against the door with one arm draped over her head. "You need a stress relief from shirking your responsibilities all week? What a hard life you have."

He glared at her, his blood beginning to boil. "Well… if you're not going to leave, you may as well make yourself useful," he snarled in a chillingly cold tone, removing the scroll from his lap and leaning back in his chair.

She took a few steps toward him and then untied her belt and removed her tunic. "Is this what you want to see?"

"What do you think?"

"I think you're a sorry excuse for a Fire Lord," she taunted, stepping out from her boots and taking off her undershirt.

"Yeah, well you know what _I_ think? I think you deserved to be punished," he grinned. "Unwrap your bindings."

She unraveled them slowly, exposing her perfect, supple breasts. Then she removed her pants.

His hard cock twitched and his heart raced at the sight of her standing there in the same black thong from the drawing. "Good. Now come here."

She walked over to him and straddled his lap, lacing her arms around his neck and staring mischievously into his hostile eyes.

"No. Not like this. Lie down on your stomach." He spread his legs to support her weight. "On my lap."

Normally, she wouldn't have obeyed such an obscene command, but she had an ace up her sleeve. She rested her abdomen on his muscular legs, fully prepared for her punishment.

He raised his hand, but just as he was about to spank her, she interrupted him.

"Actually, I'd like to use my 'Zuko can't be mad at me' pass. You know, the one you so graciously offered me after swindling me in _Street Bender_?"

"Ohhhh no. That's not going to work. I knew it was a mistake to give that you back then, and now you get to see just how _furious_ you've made me by bringing that up," he hissed.

" _Uh oh_ ," she thought as he brought his hand down onto her backside. "AAH!" The sound of his smack echoed throughout the chamber, followed by her cry.

Although she was very well-toned, her ass jiggled just the right amount under his hand. Having dominance over his little sister was far more satisfying than it should have been. His erection grew even stiffer as he hit her again.

"OHH!" she wailed. It hurt so good. She was starting to feel unbelievably wet. She rubbed herself against the side of his leg.

"You like this, _don't_ you?" He smacked her again.

"UNH!" She continued rubbing herself against his leg and bit down on her lip in eager anticipation of his next smack.

"I'll take that as a yes." He made contact with her rear again, but this time he pinched her cheek hard.

"AHH AHH," she yipped in pain.

"You can make the pain stop." He increased the intensity of his pinch.

"H – how?" she asked breathlessly.

"Suck me dry." He let go of her when he saw her nod. His breathing became heavy as he watched her slide off his lap and onto her knees.

She took him into her mouth inch by inch, completely coating him in warm, euphoric wetness.

"Ohhh that's good, so so good," he exhaled, brushing her long side bangs behind her ears. He thrust his hips repeatedly toward her face, gripping the side of his chair with one hand and pushing down on her head with the other.

She sucked on the tip, simultaneously running her tongue around the circumference and pumping the base with her hand.

He inhaled sharply and pushed her head farther down. "Look at me."

Meeting his yellow eyes with hers, she ran her tongue up and down his length, from base to tip, over and over again. Then she took in his entire length, moving her sultry red lips up and down his shaft.

"Yeah, you know exactly what to do." He bared his teeth and thrust into her mouth faster and faster. He was getting close. "Perhaps when I get around to relieving you as my political adviser, you can make a living doing this."

She released him from her mouth, wiping some saliva and pre-cum off her lips and standing up. "Well, I'm out."

He grabbed her wrist. " _No_ ," he barked. "Finish me."

"No. You're being a dick. You can't treat me like some common whore."

"If you don't, I'll show EVERYONE these drawings," he smirked.

"Ah, resorting to blackmail. Maybe there is hope for you after all," she teased. "But you won't do that to me, or rather, you would not do that to our nation."

He pulled her down onto his lap such that she was straddling him. His erection brushed against her black thong as he glared at her, waiting for her to elaborate.

"Did you even think about what an uproar that would cause? Do you really want to shine a negative light upon our great nation?" She placed her hands on his cheeks. "And more importantly, do you really want to watch _commoners_ eye-fuck me every time they see me?"

"No," he growled, briefly closing his eyes. " _Of course, Azula would think of that and I wouldn't._ "

She rubbed herself playfully against him, causing him to groan. "So… are you going to play nice?"

He gripped her hips and pulled her closer to him. "Yes." Then he shoved his tongue into her mouth.

As their tongues clashed and tangled, she slid one hand to his head, running her fingers through his raven hair while he slid his hands up to grope and massage her breasts. Their hips grinded against each other with growing desperation. The fire siblings were needy, reckless, and oh so very hungry.

He curled a finger around the strap of her thong and pulled. "Take this off." He released his finger, letting the strap snap against her fair skin.

She removed herself from his lap to slide off her underwear before resuming her position on his lap, allowing her wet folds to tease his stiff cock.

"Azzzz," he moaned. "Ride me."

She propped herself up by pressing down on his shoulders and eased herself down onto his hardened manhood. "Ohhhh, Zuko," she breathed.

He grabbed her waist and forced her up and down. It amazed him every single time how tight and wet she felt – he couldn't help but pound into her as hard as he could.

She rode him voraciously, bouncing up and down, up and down, up and down, smothering his lips with ravenous kisses between labored breaths. She grabbed his hand and guided it to her sensitive gem, forcing him to rub her with his thumb. But to her surprise, he took control of his hand and moved it to her ass.

"You've been such a bad girl, I don't think you deserve to cum," he sneered, giving her a few playful smacks on her previously abused cheek.

"I thought you were going to play nice, Zuzu," she derided.

"I lied." He flicked his tongue against her neck to torture her even more.

But she knew just how to regain control. "Oh well. Sokka always fucks me better than you anyway."

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!" he roared as fury took the reins. He hammered into her even harder and faster and sunk his teeth into her collarbone.

"Owww, Zuko!"

"Shut up. This is _your_ damn fault. You're making me do this." His playful smacks on her ass became more violent, bringing tears to her eyes and both of them closer to climax at the same time.

"Why won't you just admit that you enjoy fucking me?" she taunted.

"I think I'd enjoy strangling you more." His hands wandered back up to cup her breasts so he could feel the soft mounds bounce up and down in his palms.

She took one of his hands and moved it back down to her clit. "Come on, brother. Think about how good it feels when I cum on your cock."

"Ergh!" Nothing could compete with that feeling, except her blowjobs perhaps. "Fine. But this is for me, not for you." He began to vibrate his thumb against her.

"Ohhhhhh ohhhhhhh," she moaned, arching her back and tipping her head back a bit.

He brought his lips to her neck, nibbling and licking the soft skin.

His heated jagged breaths and his wet tongue on her neck, as well as his thumb on her clit and his thick erection filling her core, were driving her to the brink of no return. She picked up her speed and ground her hips in erratic circular motions against his hand. "I'm close, Zuko," she whimpered. "So close."

"Cum for me, Az," he whispered, vibrating his thumb even quicker.

"OHHHH ZUKO!" She exploded all over him.

He felt her slick walls contract again and again on his erection. Firmly gripping her waist with both hands, he pumped her up and down a couple of times and burst inside of her. "UNHH," he groaned.

She rested her forehead on his, both slick with sweat, trying to recover her breath.

"I. Fucking. Hate you," he panted.

She rolled her eyes. "No you don't."

"No, I _really_ do."

She removed herself from his lap and began to gather her clothing. "Well, I don't hate you."

"I don't care how you feel toward me one way or the other." He started to dress.

"Look, I know you're mad, but I didn't actually discard your objectionable art collection – "

"You think I'm angry about _that_?! Do I really need to spell it out for you?!"

She frowned.

"I'm angry at you! I – I hate you for making me feel… conflicted. In ways I never thought possible."

"Zuko…"

"I'm tired of your mind games, Azula. So why don't you do us both a favor and just… disappear!" he snapped.

Tears welled up in her golden orbs. "Is… is that what you really want?"

But instead of answering her, he just scowled at her and left her alone in the Catacombs with an aching heart.

* * *

 _The cold grass tickles his feet as he walks out into the courtyard. The air is crisp, the moon is full and bright, and cricket-hoppers are serenating the air like violins. It is indeed the perfect night to relax in his manmade hot spring by the turtle-duck pond. But when he reaches his destination…_ she's _there. Angry lines claim his forehead. "_ Of course she's here – she never leaves _," he thinks. He starts to double back, but it's too late. She sees him._

 _"_ _Hello, Zuzu."_

 _"_ _Azula. What are you doing in_ my _hot spring?"_

 _"_ _Stargazing… amongst other things…"_

 _"_ _Such as…"_

 _"_ _Cleansing myself from that filthy masturbatory chamber of yours," she sneers. "Spirits, there's so much semen down there, I could practically see the floor crawling."_

 _"_ _Get out of my hot spring, you ungrateful, spoiled brat," he seethes._

 _"_ _There's plenty of room for the two of us," she purrs._

 _"_ _Get out or I'll FORCE you out!"_

 _"_ _And how exactly are you going to – "_

 _He brings his arms in to his chest and can feel sparks at his fingertips. He circles his arm up over his head and carries the motion through with his other arm._ "Lightning! I can't believe it!"

 _Her amber eyes become wide with worry. "Zuko! Stop! You don't know what you're doing!"_

 _He doesn't listen. He just glowers at her and extends his fingers straight out in her direction._

 _"_ _ZUKO!"_

 _But the lightning misses her. Instead, it hits the water. Everything is blue._

 _"_ _AZULA! SPIRITS AZULA!"_

 _She's gone._

* * *

Azula was awoken by urgent pounding on her bedroom door. "Can't a princess get any beauty rest around here?!" She groggily stepped out of bed, holding the stuffed fire ferret her brother won for her in Ember Island, and opened her door.

"There's something _seriously_ wrong with Zuko," Suki panicked. "He's shouting in his sleep. Kiyi was scared half-to-death – I escorted her to Ursa's and Noren's room for the night. I think he's having another nightmare."

"Another?"

"Yeah, Ty Lee and I have been listening to him groaning and whimpering in his sleep for the past few days. But tonight is particularly bad." She paused. "Do you think you could… uh… check on him?"

"Of course. Thank you for bringing this to my attention, Suki." She headed down the hall to the Fire Lord's chamber. Sure enough, as she got close, she could hear him whimpering, almost crying. She opened his door and watched him writhe in torment before climbing to his side. She set her stuffed fire ferret on his nightstand. "Zuko," she whispered. No response. "Zuko!" She grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him gently.

His eyes flew open, his heart pounded, and he gasped for breath, momentarily unsure of his surroundings. " _Azula… lightning… I can't lightning bend… a hot spring… we don't have one of those… though that isn't a bad idea…_ " And then he saw his sister, alive and gravely concerned. "Azula!" He hugged her tightly, resting his head on her chest.

"It's okay, it's okay," she soothed, pulling his head in close against her. "I've got you. You're safe."

"Az… I just had the _worst_ nightmare." He was on the verge of tears.

"It wasn't real. None of it was real. You're okay." She could feel him start to relax as she stroked his hair, which was damp with sweat. "Do you… want to talk about it?"

"No. I really don't." He looked up into her fatigued eyes. "I'm so sorry, Azula. I… I don't hate you."

"I know, I know." She continued to stroke his hair.

"And I don't want you to disappear – I don't even know why I said that. Honestly, I don't know what I'd do without you."

"I'm not going anywhere," she smiled. "You can't get rid of me that easily." She could feel his head beginning to get heavy. "Do you want me to get you anything? Some tea?"

"No, thank you," he yawned. "I had some before bed."

She grabbed the stuffed animal to her side and playfully walked it up his torso. "Do you want to sleep with Izumi tonight?"

"Izumi?" he laughed. "So it's a girl?"

"Mmhmm." She nuzzled it into his neck.

"Okay. Thanks." He took the fire ferret from her and held it to his chest. "Hey Azula? Do you sleep with this at night?"

"Each and every one," she admitted, blushing.

His cheeks reddened as well.

"Well… if you're feeling better, I guess I should be heading back to bed."

"Wait." He took her hand. "Will you stay until I fall asleep? And… for the love of the Spirits, don't tell anyone about this?"

"Sure, brother. I'll keep the dark Spirits at bay." She squeezed his hand. "And I won't tell a soul."

"Thanks, Az." He turned to his side, clutching the fire ferret under his arm. "You're the best." He yawned. "But I'm still mad at you."

"That's fine," she chuckled, stroking his hair again.

He was fast asleep within minutes.

She kissed his scarred cheek before returning to her own room. Her bed had never felt so lonely.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

(1) So, I wasn't originally going to have a lemon in Chapter 12, but alas, you'll find a lemon in the next chapter.

(2) Ursa makes her debut in the next chapter as well. No, NOT in the lemon, pervert ; )

(3) Honestly, I'm having huge writer's block for Chapter 13. There are only so many ways you can trick someone into sleeping with you! If you have any ideas, please send them my way!


	12. Anger (Part 2)

**Author's Note:** Get ready for an emotional rollercoaster. And a lemon. Can't forget the lemon.

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Anger (Part 2)**

Kiyi was perched on Azula's bed like a kitten waiting to be fed when the princess woke up. "Good morning, Azzie!"

"Good morning, Kiyi." Azula rubbed her eyes, unsure of why her little sister was in her room so early in the morning. "Is everything okay? I'm used to being the first one awake."

"I'm worried about Zuzu," the little firebender frowned. "He has dark bags under his eyes. And he's not acting like himself."

"How so?"

"Like last night, we were playing Pai Sho. He made a bad move and got so angry, he flipped the board and stormed out. He's usually so patient… do you know what's wrong with him?"

Azula couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt. " _Am I responsible for this?_ " she wondered. "Sorry, Kiyi. I'm not sure."

"But you can figure it out, right? If anyone can, it's you!"

"Don't you fret. I'll get to the bottom of this," the princess smiled. "How about we get some breakfast?"

"I already ate! But Mommy is at the table waiting for you. She wants to talk to you. Alone."

Anxiety and hopefulness pooled within Azula's stomach. "Mother… wants to have breakfast with me?"

Kiyi nodded. "Mommy says I have to play inside today. Zuzu hired some earthbenders and waterbenders to build a hot spring by the turtle-duck pond!"

"He did? He never consulted me about this," she scowled. " _As if he needs more places to hook up with desperate women…_ "

"Well I think it's a great idea! I can't wait to try it out!"

"Make sure you firebend the water until it boils before use. You never know what kinds of… germs… it can harbor."

"Okay, Azzie!" She hopped down from the princess's bed. "I'm gonna go wake up Daddy. See ya!" She skipped out of the room.

Fresh-faced and pajama-clad Azula got out of bed, brushed her teeth in the bathroom, and then headed to the dining room, where her mother was indeed waiting for her.

"Good morning, Azula," Ursa smiled.

"Hello, Mother." Despite having been home for several months, Azula and her mother were still not quite comfortable around each other.

"I'm delighted you could join me this morning."

"Yes, well you're usually not up early enough to catch me. By the time the rest of the _family_ is ready for breakfast, I'm already out for my morning run." She took a seat across from Ursa.

"You've always risen with the sun, my dear. The rest of us… we like to sleep in a little." She laughed nervously.

A couple of servants brought out some plates along with ham, eggs, and black tea, and set them down on the table.

"So… what exactly would you like to discuss?" Azula served herself some ham and eggs.

"Well, I just thought we hadn't really had a chance to spend much time together since you've returned…"

The princess was skeptical. The most her mother had previously tried to connect with her was asking about University.

"… and well, I suppose this is a bit uncomfortable, but I've heard some troubling news regarding Zuko."

" _Oh sweet Spirits! Does she know we're fucking?! I didn't think anyone would be crass enough to tell her._ " She felt sick. Not because she cared about her mother finding out, in fact, she often daydreamed about her mother walking in on one of their transgressions. But if Ursa found out this early in the game, she could put a serious damper on Azula's long-term plans.

Ursa continued, "He's been having nightmares. You spend the most time with him – did something happen to possibly trigger these bad dreams?"

" _And there it is. She_ still _doesn't care about me – only Zuko. Always Zuko._ " Azula picked at her eggs with her chopsticks, trying to keep calm. "Yes, I've heard about the nightmares. I comforted him a few nights ago but was unaware he was still suffering."

"He's been incredibly short-tempered lately, probably due to lack of quality sleep, and…"

" _No need to thank me for taking care of him or anything…_ "

"… I think he's been hallucinating."

Azula raised an eyebrow.

"Last night, he walked into Noren's and my bedroom thinking it was his. He got confused and belligerent when I corrected him, insisting that we were playing a cruel joke on him. The poor thing. Do you think his role as Fire Lord has him overextended?"

"Considering I've been doing almost all of his work for him, I highly doubt – "

"That must be it," she interrupted without listening to her daughter. "All the stress is getting to him."

" _I need to get out of here._ " The princess scarfed down the rest of her food. "Well, if that's all you wanted to talk about, then I think it's about time for my run." She stood from the table. "Don't worry about your precious Zuko. I know just how to help him unwind," she smirked. "Good day, Mother." And with that, she left the dining room.

Ursa hardly noticed her daughter's absence. " _Poor Zuko…_ "

* * *

"Zuko, a letter just came in for you. Zuko?" Suki stepped into the Fire Lord's office to find that he had dozed off on his desk. "Lazy jerk," she muttered under her breath, setting down the letter in front of him.

His eyes fluttered open while Suki was dropping off the letter. "Azula," he growled, firmly grabbing Suki's wrist.

"Zuko, stop. It's me, Suki."

He released his grip.

"What's wrong with you?" she scorned, massaging her wrist.

"I'm sorry… I don't know." He paused. "Where am I?"

"Are you serious?" She sighed, genuinely concerned. "You're in your study. You fell asleep."

He blinked a few times.

"Your hot spring is almost finished being built. Maybe soaking in it will do you some good." She gave him a half-smile. "Oh and you've received a letter."

"Thanks, Suki. Sorry I hurt you."

"No damage done, Zuko. Just… try to feel better, okay?"

He nodded.

Suki exited his office and rushed to find Ty Lee and Azula to figure out a plan to help the Fire Lord.

Meanwhile, Zuko opened the letter. Written in frilly, perfect penmanship was a note from a "secret admirer". It read, "Dear Fire Lord Zuko, I am a loyal Fire Nation citizen and would like to serve my Fire Lord in any way possible. I would be honored if you would meet me tonight. I'll be waiting directly outside the outer Palace wall. If I've failed to make myself clear, I would do _anything_ to serve you. Love, Your secret admirer." Zuko groaned and tossed the letter aside. " _Nice try, Azula, but do you seriously think I'm dumb enough to fall for_ this _?_ " He hemmed and hawed at his desk. " _Guess I'm going to have to teach you another lesson, dear sister._ "

* * *

Later that night, Suki, Ty Lee, and Azula decided to take a leisurely stroll along the wall encircling the estate to discuss Zuko's wellbeing.

"So let me get this straight… Zuko's been having nightmares for over a week now?"

"That or he's not sleeping at all," Ty Lee informed. "Sometimes he wanders the halls in the middle of the night whispering to himself. It's… frightening."

"Has there been some kind of change to his lifestyle about which I don't know?" asked the princess.

The girls shook their heads in unison.

Azula looked down at her feet. "Do you… think this is my fault? Did I do this to him?"

They looked at each other and sighed.

"I think it's a good possibility," Suki relayed.

"I don't know," Ty Lee said doubtfully. "You and Zuko have been going at each other for several months now. And his change of temperament is fairly recent. Why would this start now?"

" _Maybe it's because he's finally realized that he's into it_ ," Suki thought with resentment and disgust.

All of a sudden, Azula froze in place. "Shhhh, do you hear that?"

The girls could make out what sounded like a woman screaming in agony and immediately sprinted toward the action.

* * *

 _Minutes earlier…_

"I'm so pleased you were willing to meet with me tonight, your highness," the young lady smiled flirtatiously.

" _Her makeup is very convincing. Ty Lee did a great job. She doesn't look a thing like Azula_ ," Zuko thought. "Tonight is your lucky night. I just had this hot spring built today – would you like to be the first to test the waters?"

"I'd be honored! But… I didn't think to bring a swimsuit," she blushed.

"That's okay – I'm not wearing one either," he grinned, removing his shirt. "But somehow, I think there are ways to get around this problem. Wouldn't you agree?" He stripped down to his underwear and stepped into the hot spring.

She ogled him up and down. "Yes, my Lord," she leered, unbuttoning her blouse. She stripped down to her breast bindings and light pink panties and followed him in. The heat from the hot water easily combatted the brisk, cold air. "Ahhh, this is exquisite."

"Indeed." He inched himself closer to her to study her face and body more closely. " _How did the girls pull this off?!_ " Frustration and wrath coursed through his veins as he struggled to figure it out. But tonight, he had no patience for this type of shenanigans. "So tell me… why would you have your friend do your makeup in a way to make you _less_ attractive?"

Her eyes filled with hurt. "Ex – excuse me?"

"Don't play innocent with me, Azula. I know it's you."

"Your sister? Why would I be – "

"I'M NOT STUPID!" he screamed, making the girl flinch.

"Please, your highness, I'm not – "

He grabbed her hair at the top of her head and began to pull.

"STOP IT! STOP IT PLEASE!"

"WHY WON'T THIS DAMN WIG COME OFF?!" He continued to pull.

"AAAAAAH AAAAAAAAAAH SOMEONE HELP!" she wailed with tears streaming down her face.

"Goodness!" Suki shouted while Ty Lee gasped in horror.

" _Spirits, what have I done?_ " Azula wondered as she ran over to her brother. "Zuko! Let go of her! LET GO!"

He looked into his sister's vexed yellow eyes and then back at the girl. "Oh fuck." He let go.

The girl ran out crying.

The princess had never seen her brother look so unhinged – he was like a rabid animal ready to attack. "Suki, Ty Lee, take care of her. I've got Zuko."

They nodded. On their way out, they offered the frazzled woman excuses for Zuko's behavior, but nothing seemed to console her.

Azula walked behind her brother and wrapped her arms around his hyperventilating chest, resting her head on his head. "Breathe, Zuko. Nice and easy."

But he was too panicked and shocked to calm down.

"Okay, let's try breathing together. Inhale slowly. One… two… three… four." She felt his chest rise. "Good. Hold that. One… two… three… four. Now exhale slowly. One… two… three… four." She felt his heartrate begin to slow down. "You're doing great. Now hold that. One… two… three… four."

"Azula… I'm so sorry. I – I don't know what came over me."

"It's okay. She'll be fine. You're okay."

"No. I'm not. Something's wrong with me. Something's not right."

"I know, brother, I know. We're going to figure this out – "

"I thought she was _you_. I… I wanted to hurt you."

"Zuko," she whispered, hugging him tighter. "I'm so sorry. I… I'm done messing with you. I won't pull any tricks again. You have my word. I never meant for any of this to happen." To her surprise, his body language only conveyed more despair. "If… if you want to hurt me, you have every right. I won't fight back."

"Az," he exhaled. "I don't want to hurt you. I did… sometimes I do, but… UGH! What the fuck is _wrong_ with me?!" He reached up and grabbed her hands. "I can't believe I'm saying this but… I… I don't want you to stop."

Her heart stopped beating for a moment. "You – you don't?"

"No." He chuckled. "I must seriously be ill."

She blushed. "Hey, why don't we talk about this later? Let's get you inside. You need to get a good night's rest. How about I draw you a bath?" She helped him out of the hot spring.

"Yeah sure. That sounds lovely," he affirmed as they started to walk back into the Palace. "So… where did you learn that breathing thing?"

"It's called square breathing. It's supposed to be good for anxiety," she explained. "Shyu taught me during his meditation class. It's surprisingly worthwhile…"

"Azula… do you have anxiety?"

She smiled and changed the subject. "Hey, why don't you have a seat on your bed while I prepare your bath?"

He nodded and then fell face down onto his bed, closing his eyes and trying to forget about how he just beat up a random girl.

* * *

"All ready!" Azula announced, attempting to pull her brother off the bed by his arm.

The scent of lavender and vanilla flooded his senses as he stepped into the bathroom. He dipped his toes into the tub to test the temperature. It was steamy and hot, just how he liked it.

"You, uh, may want to remove your underwear," Azula suggested.

"Heh, well, I suppose it's nothing you haven't seen before." He began to take off his underwear, which were still wet from the hot spring.

"I'll go get you a robe." She started for the door.

"Wait. Don't go."

"I'm coming right back. Don't worry." She fetched him a robe and, as promised, returned to the bathroom to hang it up. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"You could give me some company," he grinned, shifting his weight to accommodate her.

"Zuko," she laughed. "This is supposed to relax you, not excite you."

"Oh come on. We'll just sit here."

She looked at him with a healthy dose of skepticism.

"We used to bathe together all the time as children – "

"I wonder what's different now?" she asked sarcastically.

"Fine," he grumbled. "Guess I'll just enjoy the tranquility all by myself." He let his head rest against the back wall. "But there's soooooo much extra room…"

The tub was starting to look rather serene. "Well… I suppose I could use some relaxation myself." She turned her back toward him as she shed her clothes.

His eyes were glued to her lithe form as she stripped. Her beauty was truly unrivaled.

She turned around and dipped one foot in the tub, but then she recoiled. "Really, Zuko? You're already hard."

"Just ignore it," he smirked. "If you can that is. I know it's monstrous."

She rolled her eyes and stepped in. Then she submerged herself, resting with her back against Zuko's chest. "Ahhhh," she exhaled. "You were right, brother. This is quite tranquil." She closed her eyes. " _Despite your erection poking me in the back_ …"

It didn't take long for him to wrap his arms around her waist and pull her close.

"Zuko…" she groused as she felt his hands wander up her chest.

He leaned forward and kissed her cheek. Then he began to leave a trail of hungry, sloppy kisses down her jawline.

Her heartrate picked up. "I thought you said we were just going to sit here…"

"But then I thought…" He kissed her neck. "If you _really_ wanted to help me relax…" He kissed her shoulder. "There's a better way to do that." He licked her shoulder up her neck to behind her ear, causing her to shudder with pleasure.

"I suppose you have a valid point," she smirked impishly. Then she turned her upper half around and brought her lips to meet his.

He kissed her back, this time forcing his tongue into her mouth, grabbing her hips and turning them around so she'd have to straddle him.

She placed her hands on his cheeks as their tongues danced inside each other's mouths. As they kissed, it felt like the temperature of the bath was defying the laws of thermodynamics and actually increasing. Finally, she pulled back, placing her cheek next to his. "Y – you haven't been feeling well. This is such a bad idea," she whispered into his ear.

"I don't care." He kissed her neck, licking and sucking on her flawless pale skin.

"Ohhhhh," she moaned, thrusting her hips forward against his erection.

Still sucking on her neck, his hands crept up to her chest, where they groped each soft breast, pinching and pulling her erect nipples between his index and middle fingers.

She inched herself forward and pushed down on his shoulders to prop herself up, sitting up such that her breasts were level with his eyes.

He buried his face in those delightful mounds, smooshing them to both sides of his cheeks and running his tongue voraciously along her cleavage.

She gasped with delight as she felt him take one of her breasts into his hot mouth and start to suck.

As he traded off between right and left breasts, he couldn't control his urge to jerk himself. He stroked himself up and down, up and down, pushing his length into his hand and gently grazing his teeth over his sister's nipples.

But feeling as guilty as she was for potentially causing her brother such grief, she was not going to allow him to touch himself. To make it up to him, she knew she had to take matters into her own hands. She submerged back into the water, straddling his lap and taking his erect member into her dominant hand. "Just relax and let me do all the work, _big_ brother," she purred, pumping him slowly and teasingly.

"It's like you can read my mind," he grinned, letting his head fall back and rest against the rim of the tub.

"Let's hope not. Your troubled mind may be a scarier place than mine," she joked, stroking him faster.

He groaned and thrust himself into her skilled hand. "Azzzz, more. I need more."

She had enough experience under her belt to understand that water did not make for the best lubricant, so this comment didn't come as a surprise. Again, she inched herself forward, allowing his thick cock to brush between her wet folds.

"Ohhhhh yeah," he moaned. "So good." The more he rubbed himself against her, the wetter she became.

And the more she slid herself up and down his length, the more she could feel his need grow. As soon as he started whimpering and biting down on his lip, she lowered herself down onto him, undulating her hips as she rode him.

He grabbed her waist and let his eyes flutter open to watch her breasts rise and fall with every blissful wave. Then he moved one hand to her front to stroke her clit with his middle finger, causing her movements and breathing to become irregular. But to his surprise, she moved his hand back to her hip.

"This is all about you feeling better," she growled seductively. "I want you to _use_ me."

His face flushed as his heart leapt. "You. Are. Something. Else," he grunted, tightening his grip on her waist.

She felt his fingers dig into her skin as he picked her up and slammed her down onto his length again and again. "Zukoooo," she exhaled, beginning to regret her decision to put his pleasure before hers. She _really_ wanted to cum all over him, and his intensified thrusts only made her want him more.

His heart was pounding as hard as he was nailing her, which was enough to send water flying out of the tub, onto the floor, and fill the entire bathroom up with steam. Her slick, tight heat sliding up and down his erection was almost too euphoric. "Oh Azzz, ohhhh fuck," he panted with his imminent release.

Feeling he was about to burst, she tightened her core even further to intensify his pleasure. "Yesssss Zuko! Cum for me, brother," she cried.

He slammed her up and down a few more times ferociously on his cock and erupted inside of her. "Azulaaaa," he breathed, relaxing deeper into the tub.

"That was hot," she sighed, trying to catch her breath. "Literally. More than half the water has either spilled out or evaporated." She pulled herself off of him, cleaned herself up a bit, and then stepped out of the tub to dry herself off.

"Heh, yeah," he chuckled, wiping sweat from his forehead. He was immobilized in the tub and had no intention of leaving.

"Zuko, you can't fall asleep in there." She reached down and grabbed his arm, yanking him in vain. "Come on. Get up."

"Nooo, don't move me," he griped.

"Stop being a baby." She continued pulling on his arm. "Let's get you ready for bed."

"Fiiiiiine," he grumbled, reluctantly stepping out of the tub.

She wrapped a towel around him, dried him off, and helped him get into his bathrobe. "Shall I tuck you in?" she inquired mockingly.

"Tea first, then bed," he smiled, putting his arm around her shoulder.

She laced her arm around his waist. "Iroh has really rubbed off on you."

* * *

When the pair arrived at the dining room, Azula pulled out a chair and ordered her brother to sit down while she heated some water. "What kind of tea would you like?" she yelled from the kitchen.

"Cinnamon apple, please. My favorite."

"You're hilarious. What do you really want?"

"Why is that funny?"

Suddenly, the princess was struck with a revelation. She ran back into the dining room. "Are you telling me that you've been having cinnamon apple tea before bed?"

"Yeah…"

"For how long?!"

"I don't know… about two weeks?"

She smacked him lightly on the back of his head. "When your nightmares began?"

He looked at her, panicked. "It's… it's the tea?! I'm not crazy?!"

"Apples can cause vivid nightmares. Didn't you work in Uncle's tea shop? You should have known better!" she derided.

But all he could say was, "I'm not crazy! I'm not crazy!" He stood and picked his sister up, spinning her around in triumph.

"Shhhh, you're going to wake the whole damn Palace," she laughed.

He placed her back down on her feet. "I'm just so relieved."

"Me too," she smiled, her guilt finally abating. " _It wasn't my fault after all_." She headed back to the kitchen. "I'm going to make you my special sleepy-time tea." When she came back out, she was carrying two mugs of chamomile tea with a splash of Valerian root. She set one down in front of him.

"Ugh! This smells worse than Toph's feet!"

"It tastes better than it smells, trust me. Drink this and you'll be asleep within a half hour."

"Is this what you drink?" He took a sip. Azula was right – it tasted better than it smelled.

"Sometimes."

"Do you have trouble sleeping?"

She looked down at the kitchen table and shrugged.

"Az... you can talk to me you know."

She sighed. "I… I used to sleep so soundly… in a luxurious bed that I didn't have to nor want to share with anyone… but then Sokka and I started having… sleepovers, and now… it seems I can only sleep peacefully in his arms." She shook her head and laughed under her breath. "Pathetic, I know."

"No, that's not – "

She continued, "And then I think about all the other girls who get to fall asleep in his arms, and it makes me _sick_ , and a bit bloodthirsty, and then I eventually doze off thinking about whether or not he thinks about me at all."

"Azula…"

"I guess I'm really not cut out for relationships. Oh well." She downed a good portion of her tea, which was still steaming hot.

"I'm sure he thinks about you. He'd be crazy not to."

"You're just saying that."

"No. I'm not." He took her hand in his.

"Zuzu…" She blushed.

But then he yawned, completely disrupting the touching moment. "This tea is seriously knocking me out," he chuckled.

She smiled. "Then let's get you to bed."

* * *

The princess tucked the Fire Lord into his bed, pulling his covers snugly around him. "Well, good night," she whispered. "Sleep well, okay?"

"Y – you can stay you know," he choked. "If you want to that is..."

"I thought you didn't like to share your bed," she teased, gazing at him affectionately.

"Just get in. Before I change my mind."

She crawled under the covers, lying down next to him but not touching him.

He rolled over to face her. "Hey Azula… why have you been taking care of me?"

She turned to her side, locking eyes with him. "Because you're my brother, Dum-Dum."

"Well you've just never really struck me as the nurturing type."

"I'm not." She rolled her eyes. "And how exactly do I strike you?"

"Usually with lightning. Sometimes with your hands," he joked.

"Ugh. I was just worried about you, okay? Can't I take care of my own brother without scrutiny?"

"Of course," he laughed, inching closer to her. He placed his hand on her lower thigh. "Can I take care of you now?"

She trembled as he his hand crept higher up her thigh. "If you insist," she breathed.

"I do," he grinned, sliding his hand up her robe and down her underpants.

She closed her eyes and bucked her hips toward his hand as he stroked her warmth with his fingers.

He nuzzled his head into her neck, delivering sweet kisses and the occasional lick. He knew just how to drive her crazy. "Does this feel good?"

"Yesssss, so good," she moaned.

"Do you want more?" He stroked her faster.

"Yes, Spirits, yes." She clutched his sheets, gripping so tightly her knuckles blanched.

He slid two fingers into her, using his palm to rub her most sensitive area.

"Ahhh ahhh like that." She repeatedly thrust her hips against his hand, already close to orgasm as she had been close to cumming before in the bathtub.

He pushed and pulled his fingers in and out of her, finger fucking her unbelievably hard and fast.

She felt his breathing grow heavy on her neck. And then she felt him slow down his pace. "Zuko, no, don't tease me. Don't do this to me." But he didn't pick up the tempo, in fact, he got even slower and eventually ceased his ministrations altogether. "Zukoooo," she groaned in distress. "Zuko?" She opened her eyes to find he was fast asleep. "Selfish asshole," she muttered. For a second, she considered using his hand to finish anyway, but ultimately, she decided to go back to her room and finish herself. She removed his hand from inside of her and got out of his bed, looking down at him sleeping so soundly. "You're going to be sorry you did this to me, brother." Then she kissed the top of his forehead and headed to her own bed. Still incredibly turned on, she rubbed herself to climax as thoughts of both Sokka and Zuko crossed her mind. But in the end, it was her brother's name that escaped her lips as she came. Finally satisfied, she turned to her side, becoming face-to-face with her stuffed fire ferret who had witnessed the whole thing. She glared at it. "Don't judge me."

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

(1) My writer's block for Chapter 13 is officially over.

(2) I realized that I have written a lemon in chapters 8-12, and you can also expect one in chapters 13 and 14 : )

(3) Chapter 14 will be another Sokkla chapter!


	13. Rules of the Game

**Author's Note:** Thank you to everyone who gave me ideas for this chapter! Roughly one-third of it is a lemon. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Rules of the Game**

The creak of the princess's bedroom door was nearly inaudible, but Azula was not a sound sleeper. Before her brain was fully conscious, she was already hurling blasts of fire at the intruder.

"Azula! Stop! It's me!" Zuko hissed, snuffing out flame after flame.

She ceased her attacks. "Zuzu? What are you doing?" She yawned. "Don't tell me you had another nightmare."

"No, no, no. I just got up to use the restroom, and… well… everyone's asleep so I thought maybe we could… you know…" He grinned. Not that his sister could see him – it was just about pitch black in her room.

"Are you grinning? I'm not a cat-owl you know."

He walked carefully toward her voice, stumbling into her bed upon arrival. "I'm not convinced." He crawled under the covers and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Ohhhhh, no. This is _not_ how this works," she scoffed.

"What do you mean?"

"You can't have me whenever you want, brother. My game, my rules."

He narrowed his eyes. "So this is just a game to you?"

"Perhaps." She moved in closer to him and stroked his hair back behind his ear. "Either way, I know you love to play," she purred.

"I… w – well what about last week in the bathtub? That wasn't part of your little game."

She sighed. "That was simply because I thought I was responsible for your nervous breakdown. But now that I know otherwise, I'm back in control."

"Is this because I fell asleep on you, or rather, in you… because I won't do that this time."

"Well _I_ might! Considering how you woke me up in the dead of night – "

"I can work with that," he leered, bringing his lips down to her neck and kissing her gently.

She released a soft moan as arousal pooled in her groin. But unfortunately for Zuko, she had to stick to her principles. "My game, my rules, Zuzu. Now go back to bed."

"Ugh," he groaned. "Well since we're on the subject, are there any more stupid rules about which I should know?"

"Yes, actually. You're not allowed to solicit any other girls," she sneered. "For sex, if that was not clear."

"You're a riot," he laughed sardonically.

"I'm serious, Zuko. If you do and I find out about it, which I will, there will be consequences."

"Oh so you get to go fuck Sokka all you want, but I'm restricted to you and only you?"

"I never said the rules were fair…"

"AND I can only have you on YOUR terms," he snarled, half an inch away from her face.

"Well… I suppose you could _try_ to convince me otherwise…" She let her lips brush against his as she spoke.

The tension was broken when he gripped her face between his hands and firmly pressed his lips to hers. It never took long for things to get heated between the two. He climbed on top of her, smothering her lips with desperate kisses and teasing the warmth between her legs with his erection.

Her dripping excitement betrayed her desire to go back to sleep. " _Damn principles_ ," she thought. Still, she couldn't let her brother win. She licked the rim of his ear before whispering, "This is not how I want you to convince me, Zuzu."

"Oh?" He kissed her collarbone. "Would you rather…" He opened her robe and kissed her sternum. "…I convince you…" He kissed her stomach. "Orally?" He kissed her right below her bellybutton.

" _Damn him, damn him, damn him!_ " She gritted her teeth. "You could say that…" She smiled at him naughtily. "I want you to beg for it." She would win this battle.

"You can't be serious."

"Beg me, brother."

"Ergh! I give up!" He tossed the covers aside and jumped out of her bed.

"What's wrong?" she teased. "You don't want to play anymore?"

"Azula. I will NEVER. EVER. _EVER_. Beg you for sex." He began stomping toward the door.

She smirked. "Ohhhh, we'll see about that."

The door slammed shut.

* * *

"Water, Earth, Fire, Air!" Kiyi formed her hand into a fist, representing Earth, while Tom-Tom flashed the symbol for Fire, his palm to the sky with his fingers sticking up, and Kei Lo shaped the sign for Water, his palm facing the ground with his fingers pointing down.

"Aha, I win!" Kei Lo declared. "Earth beats Fire, and Water beats Earth."

Next to the trio in the gazebo, Azula was painting Mai's nails an ominous shade of black. But she stopped when a shadow obscured the sunlight. "Can I help you, brother?" she asked, peering up into Zuko's yellow eyes.

"Zuzu!" Kiyi shouted. "Want to play with us?"

"Maybe later," he smiled. "I was actually hoping to speak to Kei Lo. In private."

Azula and Mai exchanged puzzled glances. Although Zuko and Kei Lo were civil around each other, they were in no way friends.

"Uh… yeah, sure," Kei Lo said uneasily, following the Fire Lord away from the group.

"I wonder what _that's_ about," Mai muttered.

"I don't know… but it can't be good," Azula speculated.

Zuko and Kei Lo walked in silence until they were out of ear's reach.

"So, uh, it's pretty cold out today…" The firebender scratched the back of his head. He had grown suave with the ladies since becoming Fire Lord, but with men, he was just as awkward as he'd always been.

"What do you want, Zuko?" His tone was more impatient than spiteful. "I doubt you dragged me away to talk about the weather."

"Yeah, sorry. I'm just… in a bit of a situation. It's quite embarrassing. But I think you may be the only person who can help me."

"Really?" Kei Lo eyed him skeptically. "What's going on?"

"Ummm, well I guess you heard about the whole me beating up a Fire Nation girl incident, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, rumors spread quickly and tend to get embellished in the Fire Nation, and, uh, I guess what I'm trying to say is, that fiasco has been making it impossible for me to, errr, how to put this – "

"Get laid?"

"Yes, that." Zuko shifted his eyes with discomfort.

"What about Azula?" Kei Lo sneered.

"Ugh." He shook his head. "I've had it with her."

"Yes, several times I've heard."

The firebender groaned.

"Sorry, couldn't resist. Anyway, how do I come in to play here?"

"Right. Well, I understand that you were, uhhh, raised in _different_ conditions from myself, you know, being orphaned and living in a… _transient_ environment…"

" _Elitist bastard_ ," Kei Lo thought. "You mean, I grew up poor? That's no secret."

"Yeah… so… I thought that… you would know how to find me a _girl_ , if you know what I'm saying." His face was as red as the sunset.

" _How shady does he think I am?!_ " He frowned. "Can't help you there – " Suddenly, he was struck with a sinister plan, inspired by Zuko's discriminatory remarks. " – that is, if the place I'm thinking of actually did shut down. It's been a while you see. I used to know this joint where beautiful women would dance for you and show some skin. _And_ , if you paid them enough, some would even do a little extra."

Zuko's eyes grew wide. "That sounds like paradise!"

"If the place still exists, I'm sure one of the girls would be happy to perform for you at the Palace. Now keep in mind, these dancers are veiled from nose to chin to avoid stalkers on the streets. But if you're still interested, I could set it up for you."

"Yes, please! Thank you so much!" He shook Kei Lo's hand. "Oh, and make sure she's hot."

"Of course! I'm thinking a petite-framed, thin but well-toned, raven-haired vixen with killer tits and bodacious ass." He grinned slyly.

"I couldn't have described a more tantalizing woman myself. You certainly know my type."

"You bet."

"So… shall we head back?"

Kei Lo nodded and the two walked back to the group.

"How was your _meeting_ , boys?" Mai questioned suspiciously.

"Great actually. I must say, Zuko and I really bonded," Kei Lo answered, placing his hands on his girlfriend's shoulders.

Mai and Azula looked at each other incredulously.

"Yay! Zuzu's back!" Kiyi grabbed her brother's hand and pulled him over to Tom-Tom. "Now you can play with us!"

"Yeah sure, I can play a bit," he smiled. "Ready?"

"Water, Earth, Fire, Air!"

"Well, your nails should be dry by now and I'm freezing. Let's get some tea," the princess suggested, shivering a bit.

Mai carefully touched her nails. "They're not quite dry yet," she lied. "I'll be in soon." There was something awfully endearing about watching Zuko play with Kiyi and Tom-Tom. For some inexplicable reason, she couldn't pass up this moment.

"Suit yourself." The princess started to walk back to the Palace.

"I'll walk her in," Kei Lo offered. "Hey Azula, wait up!" He quickly caught up to her. "I need to talk to you. Would you perhaps be interested in deceiving Zuko one more time?"

She smirked. "I'm listening…"

* * *

"And what exactly makes you think _I_ know how to dance like a stripper?!"

"I don't! I just figured with your performance background and ability to contort your body in all sorts of inconceivable ways, you would be the best person to ask," the princess explained.

Ty Lee wasn't sure if she should be offended or flattered. "That, and I'm your sexiest friend, right?" She struck a provocative pose.

"Uhhh, sure," Azula smiled awkwardly. She had never given it much thought before, but a quick comparison of her female friends did in fact lead to that conclusion.

" _She thinks I'm sexy!_ " the acrobat thought with reddened cheeks. "Well… I suppose I know a few moves. None of them involve taking off my clothes, but we can get creative. Let's see…" She stood with her back to her friend. "Why don't you start out like this?" With one hand on her hip and the other down at her side, she turned her head over her shoulder and gave Azula a sultry gaze. "Flirt with your eyes." She dipped her upper half down and touched her left foot and then slid her right hand up her leg, letting her fingers graze all the way up between her legs. "Now you try!" She took a seat on her bed while the princess stood up and took her place.

Azula mimicked Ty Lee's erotic movements. After she slid her hand up her leg, she pushed back her hips and arched her back, giving her friend an incredible view of her shapely behind. Then, while keeping her back arched, she raised her upper half and rolled her body back while stroking her long silky hair with her right hand. "How was that?"

The acrobat was thankful that she was a woman and could therefore hide her arousal. "Th – that was… really great. Really." She smiled nervously, hoping Azula didn't notice her shallow breaths. "Now turn your head over the other shoulder, bring your hand back down to your waist, and sway your hips two or three times." She watched in amazement as the firebender followed her suggestions, biting down on her lip to keep herself from panting.

After Azula finished the motions, she reached down to touch her toes, peering at Ty Lee from between her legs. Then, while keeping a flat back, she snaked up with her fingers sliding along the curve of her waist, up past her breasts, her neck, and into her hair.

"Ohhh yeah. Do that. That's hot." This show was making her amazingly wet. "Now swing your hips around in a painfully slow semicircle." Her heart was racing. "Yes, just like that." She gulped. "Turn around and walk toward me. Let your legs cross in front of each other and exaggerate the natural movement of your hips."

The princess was simply smoldering as she walked toward her friend. The devilish look in her golden eyes made her that much more enticing.

"So this would be the part where you'd strip off your shirt," she simpered. "We're going to need to find you a top which would easily fall off with the pull of a string."

Keeping up with the act, Azula kept walking seductively toward the acrobat.

"Uhhh Azula, what are you – " She was cut off when the firebender straddled her waist. " _I can't believe this is really happening!_ "

She started to laugh. "Guess we need to go shopping then! Shall we?"

" _Fucking tease_." She really needed to cool down. "Yeah, let's go. Just, uhhh, give me a few minutes. I need to, errr, fix my makeup."

"It looks fine to me – "

"I JUST NEED A FEW MINUTES, OKAY?!"

"Okay! Geesh." Azula shrugged and walked out of her friend's bedroom. " _Wonder what has her panties all up in a bunch._ "

Ty Lee closed the door behind her and threw herself down on her bed, facing the ceiling. Her dominant hand drifted up her skirt and down her underwear, while her other hand cupped and squeezed her stimulated breasts. She had never cum so quickly in all her life.

* * *

"All ready for your private show?" Kei Lo asked with a cunning grin.

"Yes!" the Fire Lord replied exasperatedly as he paced about his bedroom. "These past couple weeks have been torturous."

Kei Lo could sympathize to a small degree. After all, with Mai as his girlfriend, he was able to get lucky on a fairly regular basis. And the rumors and exaggerated stories regarding the hot spring incident were probably worse than Zuko knew – they would certainly keep his dry spell going for a long while. "Well, I have your girl waiting in the other room. And let me tell you, she is one fine specimen. I think you're really gonna like her."

"Excellent."

"Now, she's not going to talk to you, which is great for you because that means she can't talk back. She's been instructed to obey your commands and please you in any way you see fit. So… shall I bring her in?"

"Yes. Please. And thank you for doing this for me. I know we haven't always gotten along, so I really appreciate your help."

" _Maybe he's not such a bad guy. Maybe he's just an idiot_ ," he thought with a twinge of guilt. "Yeah, don't mention it. No sweat off my back. Well, make yourself comfortable while I go fetch your girl." He left the Fire Lord's chamber to retrieve Azula from Ty Lee's bedroom.

"Hey, Kei Lo!" Ty Lee chirped, pulling the last curler out of the princess's hair. " _Ooh, he looks so handsome._ "

"Hey ladies. Whoa. Azula. You look – "

"Super hot, right?" the acrobat interrupted.

She did, but Azula was not his type. " _Like a whore_ ," he thought. "Yeah, sure. Let's go with that." He turned to the veiled, lingerie-clad princess. "Your brother's waiting for you in his bedchamber. Go knock 'im dead!"

"I'll do my best," the firebender smiled before exiting the room.

"So… do you and Mai have plans tonight?" Ty Lee queried apprehensively.

"No, not tonight. Why?"

"Well, I was just about to go out for some mochi. Would you like to join me?" She smiled at him sweetly, trying her best not to flirt with him and to keep her mannerisms as platonic as possible. This was quite the feat considering how strongly she felt toward him.

"Who could pass up mochi with great company?" he smiled back, causing Ty Lee to blush.

The two headed out to what would become the best non-date either of them had ever experienced.

* * *

Zuko watched in utter astonishment as the remarkably sexy woman performed for him. Her agility, her grace, her curves, her dripping sensuality were turning him on more than he ever thought possible. With every swing of her hips and piece of clothing shed, his desire for her escalated. He had to have her. He _had_ to have her.

Azula was grateful for the dimly lit atmosphere. This would only help hide her identity that much longer, though she knew he would eventually figure it out. How could he not? She glided through all her practiced movements with ease, taking her sweet time, drawing out the routine at a teasingly slow pace. Ty Lee had her rehearse the performance for the past few days, which the princess found a bit excessive, but then again practice makes perfect, and Spirits, did she dance perfectly.

It took all his willpower not to pounce on her and take her hard on his bedroom floor. He sat on his hands to restrain himself, though that did nothing for his climbing heartrate and strained breaths. Not to mention his erection was threatening to rip the seams of his underwear, especially as she walked closer to him and he could catch a better glimpse of her full, round breasts. " _Wait a second… I know those breasts._ " His hungry eyes were transfixed to her as she turned around and slid off her sheer black panties while swaying her hips in a figure eight. " _I know that ass… Azula. I should have known. Who else could move like that?_ " In retrospect, he should have been suspicious of Kei Lo, but getting to see this highly erotic performance from his sister was unbeatable. "Come here, gorgeous," he growled, removing his hands from beneath him.

Still swaying her hips slowly from side to side, she lowered her nude body down onto his lap.

Within a second, his left arm enclosed around her stomach while his right hand reached forward to play with the curls in her hair. "Just so you know, I prefer your hair straight," he whispered in her ear.

She smiled and turned her head to face her brother, locking eyes with him.

"Did you really think I wouldn't figure it out?"

"No, I knew you would." She removed her veil. "Are you disappointed?"

"Not one bit."

Their lips crashed into each other's again and again as the princess turned around and ripped off the Fire Lord's robe.

"Though… I am going to have to punish you for misleading me," he grinned.

"Is that so? Well how do you suppose you're going to do that?"

"I'm going to _fuck_ you so hard you won't be able to walk straight."

She inhaled sharply and lightning flashed in her golden eyes. "Ohhhh no, anything but that," she purred. The next thing she knew, she was on her back with her brother on top of her and his tongue in her mouth. She wrapped her arms around his muscular back and pulled him close, pushing her hips up against his pulsing erection.

He was so aroused by her dance that the playful little movements of her pelvis were nearly enough to send him over the edge – he had to cool down before he got too excited. After all, he planned on spending the next hour or so fucking her brains out. So he brought his mouth down to her collarbone and licked all the way up her neck.

"Ohhh, Zuzu," she moaned.

Then he moved down to her cleavage and ran his tongue up to her clavicle. When she bucked her hips in response, he pushed them down with his aggressive hands and then licked all the way up her flat stomach.

She knew exactly where this was headed as he inched himself lower. She squirmed with impatience, groaning softly.

Still holding her down, he delivered soft kisses up her milky thigh.

"Zuko, please," she breathed with frustration.

He smirked at her before nuzzling his head between her legs and lapping her up.

"Spirits," she panted, grabbing a fistful of her brother's untamed hair. For as little as he did this with other girls, he sure knew what he was doing. She thrust her pelvis up toward his hot, slippery tongue as she felt him lick her exactly where she needed it.

He meant to do this to cool down, but the more she squirmed beneath him, the louder she moaned and panted, and the harder she gripped his hair, the more stirred he was getting. He never realized how much he loved going down on her, the sweet taste of her soaking desire, the desperate sounds escaping her lips. " _Spirits, I want to fuck you so fucking bad_." As he pushed his tongue against her clit, flicking his tongue from side to side, he watched her bring a hand up to fondle her breasts, something he found incredibly sexy. His stiff cock ached and he wondered if he was getting more out of pleasuring her like this than she was. But the way she groaned and bucked her hips indicated that they were both enjoying this way too much.

"I'm gonna cum, Zuko," she cried, gripping his hair even harder.

Taking away all her control was just about the hottest thing to the Fire Lord. Her cry encouraged him to take her clit into his mouth and suck ravenously. He watched her abandon her control through animalistic eyes. He sucked and sucked and swirled his tongue all over her most sensitive area.

"OHHHHH SPIRITS OHHHHHH FUCK!" she screamed, arching her spine and throwing her head back, completely succumbing to the divine pleasure. "Fuck, Zuko," she panted. "I guess I should dance for you more often."

"I guess you should," he smirked haughtily, lapping up all the juices that spilled out with her release. Although he was pleased with himself for his stupendous oral skills, he was afraid that he wouldn't last long if he started fucking her. He could already feel some pre-cum oozing out of him. She was too much for him sometimes, but he wouldn't want it any other way. He decided the best course of action would be to indulge in seconds. She was his favorite meal after all, and somehow, he didn't think she'd mind. So he delivered several soft kisses to her stimulated gem until she was ready to get off again.

"Mmmmm." She closed her eyes and relaxed her back, savoring the rough to gentle contrast of his oral services. She was more than ready, especially as his soft kisses with his lips turned to fervent ones with his tongue.

While swirling his tongue around her bead, he slipped his index finger inside her soaking center, slowing pushing in and pulling out.

"Yessssss Zuko," she gasped, clutching his hair again and pushing his head down lower against her thrusting pelvis.

He continued flicking his tongue against her and teasing her with his finger, but when he knew she was getting close again, he decided to have a little fun with her. He pulled his finger out of her and stopped all movements with his mouth. The only sensation she had was the warmth of his breath on her core.

"Come on," she spat impatiently, grabbing the back of his head and pulling it toward her.

He smirked and plunged two fingers inside of her.

"Ohhhhhhh," she moaned, pushing her hips up to meet his hand. Although he had only stopped pleasuring her for five seconds, it felt like an eternity.

Burying his face between her legs, he resumed running his tongue all over her sweet center. He fucked her rapaciously with his fingers, knowing he had to make up for falling asleep on her. Before long, he felt her legs began to shake violently and the little thrusts of her hips accelerate. " _That's right. Cum for me, little girl_." He pounded her harder with his fingers and sucked on her clit until she couldn't hold on any longer.

"AAAAAAAHHH BROTHER!" she screamed, her feet flexing. She grabbed his hair so hard, she nearly pulled some out. Collapsing on the bed, she gazed at him with wonder, struggling to catch her breath.

"Don't tell me you've had too much, dear sister," he taunted.

"No, no, no," she sighed. A wicked smile crept across her face. "You said you were going to fuck me until I couldn't walk straight, and that's exactly what I want you to do."

He yanked off his underwear as quickly as possible and jumped onto the bed.

She smirked, never having seen his erection so big before. "How do you want me?"

"Get on your hands and knees," he growled sadistically.

But before she even had time to comply, he rolled her onto her stomach and picked up her hips. She loved the way he manhandled her with such urgency and lust. Propping her upper half up, she spread her legs wider and waited eagerly for her brother to fill her up.

The wait was not long. He thrust his length into her tight, slick center, keeping a forceful grip on her slender waist. She felt way too good.

They grunted and groaned as his hips collided into hers again and again. She could feel his fingers tightening around her pelvic bone, knowing her skin would be marred the next day, but she didn't care. She needed him wild like this. Nothing was more thrilling.

He alternated between staring at her flawless back and the wall, where the candles cast an unimaginably sexy show of their wrongdoing. The swing of her breasts was driving him insane. But he knew just how to make the show even better. "Touch yourself," he demanded.

Supporting herself with her dominant arm, she reached her other hand between her legs and rubbed herself with her middle and index fingers.

"Yessssss, Azzzzzz. Good girl." He picked up the tempo of thrusts, his hip bones crashing into her soft, full backside over and over. "Are you close?" He had never needed to cum so badly before.

"Yes, so close," she breathed, grinding her ass against him. "So close."

He placed his right hand on top of hers, forcing her to vibrate her fingers on her clit.

This proved to be too much, and she came hard on his thick cock. "ZUKOOOOOOO!" she wailed, legs beginning to cave beneath her.

He thrust into her a couple more times and then drove his length into her as far as it would go. "AZZZZZZZZ OH FUCK!" he shouted with his release. He fell on top of her as she collapsed onto her stomach. Not thinking twice about the mess he was about to create, he pulled out of her and rolled onto his back.

She rolled to her side and inched herself closer to him. "I hate to break it to you, but I think I can still walk straight," she teased, resting her head on his sweaty, heaving chest.

"Give me fifteen minutes. We can go again," he grinned before kissing the top of her head.

She laughed and closed her eyes. "You're insatiable."

"So are you, my Princess."

She stopped breathing momentarily, thinking about how different that sounded coming from Zuko rather than Sokka.

"What's wrong?"

"Since when am I _your_ Princess?"

"Well, I _am_ the ruler of the Fire Nation. And you're the Fire Nation Princess. Therefore, I own you. You're _my_ Princess."

" _Oh, so that's what he meant. It's possession, not endearment_ ," she thought with a light chuckle.

"Do you not want me to call you that?"

"It's fine, Zuko," she smiled, slipping into a deep sex coma.

"Are you even going to be awake in fifteen minutes?" he asked teasingly.

"Probably not… I guess I should be heading to bed." She picked her head up from his chest and rolled away from him.

He grabbed her hand before she got up. "Az, just stay here."

"Why do you want me to sleep next to you so badly?" she smirked, turning back toward him.

"I don't! It's just that… tonight is the coldest night of the winter so far. We're firebenders. We need to keep each other warm."

"Okay, brother. I'll stay with you… under one condition."

"And what would that be?"

"Promise to obey my rules. No soliciting other girls."

"Azula, no. That's ridiculous and you know it."

"Okay then, I'm going to my own room." She stood up and began to collect her clothes from the floor.

"Ugh, come on. Don't be like that. Why do you even want me all to yourself anyway?"

"If you really have to ask, then you don't know me very well." She put on one of his robes, which was way too big for her.

He couldn't help but think how adorable she looked wearing his clothes. "Az… you're not seriously mad at me, are you?"

She walked over to him and leaned down, cupping his cheek in her hand. "Of course not." She kissed his lips before resting her forehead on his. "I can't stay with you tonight because Kiyi is actually joining me on my morning run tomorrow, and I _really_ do not want her to find me here on the off chance she wakes up before me."

"Oh, I see," he chuckled. "So… what if I _had_ agreed to follow your rules?"

"I knew you wouldn't," she smiled.

But he could sense there was something off about her smile, like there was a deep layer of hurt beneath the facade.

"Good night, Zuzu." She brought her lips to his again.

He deepened the kiss, hoping that somehow it would help him read her thoughts. But of course, this was in vain. "Good night, Az. Sleep well." When she exited the room, he began to nod off while thinking of ways to decipher his inscrutable sister. Just before he surrendered his conscious mind to sleep, he realized he couldn't do it alone. Fortunately, he knew just the right person to help him. He would be sure to pay her a visit in the morning.

* * *

"Fire Lord Zuko!" Mura greeted as he entered her flower shop. "To what do we owe the pleasure?"

"Good morning, Mura. I was hoping to speak with Mai for a few minutes if that's okay." He looked over at his ex-girlfriend who was busy arranging flowers.

"Why of course! It's a slow morning anyway. Mai?"

"I heard him, Aunt Mura," she sighed, setting down the flowers and walking toward the Fire Lord. "Good morning, Zuko. I think I know what you want to talk about," she snickered. "Want to talk outside?"

He nodded and they stepped out onto the front porch.

"This is about Kei Lo, right? You're mad at him?" She smiled mischievously. "He got you good."

"Oh, hah, yeah he did," he laughed. "But no, I'm not mad at him. I actually wanted to talk to you about Azula. She said something to me last night that has me on edge. You've always had great insight into the enigma that is my sister, well, besides when she actually went insane. Anyway… do you think you could help?" He nervously ran his hand through his hair.

She was intrigued. "Sure, I'll give it a try. What did she say?"

"She gave me some stupid rule about not soliciting other girls, and when I asked her why she would even want that, she said that if I had to ask, then I didn't know her very well." He frowned. "Sometimes she just doesn't make any sense."

"Actually… I think that makes perfect sense."

"I knew you'd be the right person to ask," he smiled.

"Think about it. Who does Azula really want all to herself?"

"Sokka…"

"And does she have Sokka all to herself?" She raised her eyebrows at him.

"No… he's dating other girls…"

" _Well, one other girl, but that's beside the point_ ," she thought. "Right, so… how do you think that makes her feel?"

He thought for a few seconds and then suddenly it felt like someone reached inside his chest, grabbed his heart, and squeezed it mercilessly. "She feels like… she's not enough for him." He brought his sorrowful eyes up to meet hers.

"Exactly. And do you think Azula has ever felt like she's been enough for anyone?"

"No," he answered breathlessly, fighting back the urge to cry.

"So she's trying to gain some control over the situation by forcing this rule on you. It's a very Azula thing to do."

"She must feel really hurt. Perhaps all the time." He looked down at his feet. "And I didn't even see it."

"Just because she's feeling insecure doesn't mean she has the right to put you in this bind, Zuko."

"I know."

"I mean, it's not like you would ever be monogamous with _her_ of all people," she scoffed.

"Well, I don't _want_ to be, but… Mai… she's done so much for me. Ever since she's been back, she's always been there for me without me even having to ask. She takes good care of me… maybe it's time I start taking care of her."

She was shocked with this response. "Zuko… the fact that you're even willing to consider it speaks volumes to how much you care about her. But I'm telling you, it is a _very_ bad idea for you to – "

"I just want her to feel special for once!" he interrupted.

"YOU'RE NOT THE ONE WHO'S SUPPOSED TO MAKE HER FEEL SPECIAL!"

He was taken aback by the outburst.

"I'm telling you. If you adhere to this _rule_ , she will fall in love with you."

"What?" he asked incredulously. "Azula? Fall in love with me? No way."

"Yes, she will. You can't do that to her. And you can't steal her away from Sokka either. You've already stolen one girlfriend from him and he's one of your best friends!"

"You're right," he sighed. "Thank you for your insight, Mai. I… have a lot to think about. I'm going to head back."

"Anytime, Zuko. You know I'm always here for you," she smiled. "You'll figure out the right thing to do."

He nodded and smiled at her before popping his head back into the flower shop to say goodbye to Mura. Then he stepped into his palanquin with Mai's words resounding in his head.

" _You're not the one who's supposed to make her feel special._ "

He rested his head in his hand. " _But if that's true… then why does it feel like I am?_ "

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

(1) Zuko is in quite the pickle. What should he do? What will he do? You'll find out in Chapter 15.

(2) The next chapter is another Sokkla flashback. Spoilers: it's the story of how Azula loses her virginity.

(3) Based on all your lovely reviews, I can see some of you are on team Zucest while others are on team Sokkla. I know exactly how this story will end, and naturally, some of you will be disappointed. It is impossible to please both camps. Still, I hope you'll enjoy the ride and respect my decision!


	14. Tales of Ba Sing Se: Second-year Sugar

**Author's Note:** If you're a Zucest fan, please check out my short stories (500-1000 words) for the Sinful Sundays Zucest challenge, "Like Moths".

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Tales of Ba Sing Se: Second-year Sugar**

 _Three years ago…_

"He's here, he's here, he's here!" Peering excitedly out her bedroom window, Azula saw her Water Tribe warrior approach the steps of her dormitory. She was giddier than Ty Lee on the first day of school.

"You're awfully antsy to see someone who's just your _friend_ …" Kori flashed her roommate a mischievous grin.

"Oh hush." The firebender looked at her indignantly. "I'm just a little nervous…"

"Hey. You're gonna do great. Just remember what we talked about. And for Spirits' sake, do not get in your own head! Especially when you're giving head…" She smirked.

"Kori!"

She giggled. "Just keep in mind you're not going to be able to fit the whole thing in your mouth, so use your hand too. Oh! And guys like it when you touch their balls – "

"Shhhhhhh!" Her face flushed. "He could be right outside the room by now!" Her suspicions were confirmed when she heard three quick taps on the door. The redness in her cheeks drained, washed over by a coat of ghostly pale anxiety. She took a deep breath before opening the door. "Sokka!"

"Azula!" He threw his arms around her waist and hoisted her up in the air, gently kissing her lips when lowering her back down. "I missed you so much! If that wasn't evident from all the letters I've sent you…"

"I've missed you too," she said breathlessly, caressing his cheek before delivering a soft kiss upon his lips.

Standing right there in the doorway, sweet kisses turned into needy, demanding ones. Their tongues danced and played, greedily tasting all they could, while their hands roamed up and down each other's chests, arms, backs, necks, waists, and faces. Sokka reveled in the softness of her skin, and Azula couldn't help but wonder if he could hear the pounding of her heart trying to break free of her rib cage.

Kori cleared her throat with two deliberate coughs. "Well kids, I was going to forgo the room _tonight_ , but I could leave now if that's preferable."

"Oh, hey, Kori," Sokka blushed. "That's generous of you, but Azula and I are actually headed out now. For a date!"

The steady drumming in the princess's chest momentarily ceased. "Are we now?"

"Yep!" He extended his elbow for her to grab.

She cupped his firm bicep and stared into his deep blue eyes. "You know you're under no obligation to take me out, right?"

"I know," he smiled at her in an assuring manner. "I want to."

She was lost for words. No other man had ever made her feel so wanted. All she could do was return his warm smile. " _Damn it_ ," she thought. " _He's making me like him too much_."

Arms linked, the two exited the dorm, stepping out into the cool autumn breeze.

* * *

"… so I'm in the kitchen with Uncle preparing everyone's tea while Jin is flirting with this hippo-cow of a man, when suddenly, she pulls a curly black hair out of her mug. She says, 'Ugh! I've lost my appetite,' to which the man replies, 'Well, you'd better go find it!'."

"HAH!" Sokka burst out. "'You'd better go find it.' That's rich."

"That's not even the best part!" Azula continued. "Jin looks at him blankly and asks, 'Find what?' She genuinely didn't understand the joke!"

"That's just… sad." He shook his head.

"Indeed. Well, that's why she's serving tea and not enrolled in University. Poor girl may be pretty and charming, but Spirits, she's as dumb as – "

Suddenly, he interrupted her by grabbing onto her shoulders, holding her in place. "Close your eyes," he suggested with a mysterious grin.

"Why…?" She eyed him suspiciously.

"Just trust me."

Trust did not come naturally to the princess, but something about his easygoing demeanor and the affectionate look in his eyes was enough to settle her wariness. She closed her eyes.

He walked behind her and rested his hands over her eyes before his momentum forced her to walk forward a few feet and then over to the right. "Sit," he jovially instructed. After she obeyed, he removed his hands from her eyes. "Keep them closed."

She could hear him walk away from her and mutter something to someone, followed by his approaching footsteps. The temptation to peek was overwhelming, but she fought her instincts and kept them shut. All of a sudden, something soft with little, active feet was plunked onto her lap.

"Open," he whispered into her ear.

She opened her eyes to find a baby squirrel-kitten. "Ohhh, it's so cute!" She took the ball of gray fur into her hands and looked up at the warrior with a huge smile spreading across her cheeks.

"I passed by this litter of newborns on my way here and thought you might want to see them!" His intentions were not all pure, however. What he really was curious to see was how the fearsome firebender would react to holding a baby animal. He was pleasantly surprised. Watching her pet its fuzzy belly, pointed ears, and bushy tail made him like her that much more.

"I've always wanted a pet," she admitted. " _It would have been nice to have something love me unconditionally_ ," she thought to herself. "But Ozai would never allow animals inside the Palace."

"And I'm sure they don't permit pets in the dorms…"

"Correct. But maybe when I'm settled somewhere, I can get a squirrel-cat of my own," she smiled, looking down at the gray mess of fur.

"Yeah, maybe," he smiled back before reaching into a nearby box and pulling out another newborn.

The two spent the next hour playing and cuddling with all the fur babies. At one point, Azula had four of them piled up on her lap while Sokka pretended to air drum with the paws of another. When the sun began to set, they ventured off to the next part of their date at one of Ba Sing Se's finest restaurants.

* * *

Gazing warmly into his blue eyes from across the table while interweaving her fingers with his, it suddenly dawned on the princess that this was her _real_ first date. And it was perfect. She never imagined she would ever feel such happiness. " _I don't deserve this…_ "

Concern washed over the warrior's face upon sensing her apprehension. "Hey… is… is this too much?"

"I – is what too much?" she asked nervously. " _Do not get in your own head. Do not get in your own head. Do not get in your own head._ "

"This date. I… I know this isn't exactly what you signed up for. It's just that I've never had a friend with benefits before, so I'm not really sure what's an appropriate way of – "

"Oh no! Sokka, this isn't too much. Really. I was just caught off guard by how happy I am to be out with you like this." She looked down at her lap, worried that she had said too much.

"Well that's a relief!" he sighed, squeezing her misleadingly dainty hands. "I was afraid I'd overstepped my boundaries."

She laughed snidely. "It's funny you think I would even let you do that."

"Good point," he chuckled. "And just so you know… I'm really happy to be out with you too."

She blushed. "Good. You'd better be."

Completely removing all her doubts, he leaned in closer to their clasped hands and whispered, "And I know you're probably sick of me saying this, but… you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."

She mirrored his movements, leaning in toward him. "I don't think I'll ever get sick of you saying that."

He stroked her cheek and pulled her in for a kiss.

Everyone else in the restaurant seemed to fade away. In that moment, all that existed were the two of them and the warm glow of candlelight flickering across their rosy cheeks.

* * *

Despite the delectability of his fried ice cream, Sokka was in the mood for something more distinct for dessert. After he paid the bill, the two fled back to the princess's dorm room. They couldn't have arrived fast enough. Much to their delight, Kori had abandoned the room as promised. As soon as the door was shut and locked, they leapt into each other's predatory embrace, kissing and groping anywhere and everything, disrobing as many layers of clothing as possible before crashing onto the bed.

Azula, who was already stripped down to her scarlet thong, moaned softly as the warrior climbed on top of her. She hadn't realized how much she missed the feeling of his full weight on her. Her hands roamed from his lower back up to his wolf tail, where she yanked out the band tying it together, allowing her to run her fingers through his wily hair. Upon feeling his warm lips nipping at her neck, her hips took on a life of their own, pressing up against his long, hard cock.

Feeling the firebender writhe beneath him was driving him mad. Spirits, he wanted to fuck her. He wanted to fuck her senseless. After all, he was a hot-blooded male who had been deprived of the carnal knowledge of a woman for far too long. But he knew that tonight wasn't the night for that – it was too soon. The wait further added to his torment, though he knew she would be worth it. To even the playing field, he decided to torture her a little too. He propped her head back with one hand to better expose her pale neck, while the other wandered from her breasts down to her crotch. There, he began to stroke her slowly over her underwear with his middle three fingers.

"Ohhhhh ohhhhh," she groaned, grinding her pelvis against the nimble movements.

He dug his face into her neck, licking her wildly, giving her a preview of what was to come. In response to her gasps and the jolts of her hips, he rubbed her faster and faster, wiggling his fingers rapidly and stroking her firmly. "Do not cum yet, my Princess," he warned, wondering who was actually being tortured more at this point.

"Then you'd better stop doing that." Her tone was harsh due to her frustration of not being able to control the jerks of her hips and the boundless pleasure building in her core.

"I don't think so," he smirked, continuing to rub and tease her. To add to her torment, he slipped his hand to the inside of her panties and stroked her clit in small, quick circular motions.

"Fuck, Sokka. Now you're just playing dirty." She abruptly sat up and pushed the warrior onto his back. Straddling his waist, she ground herself against his erection. "Unfortunately for you, that's _my_ game." She licked her hand while staring impishly into his wide, intrigued eyes. "And I _never_ lose." She shoved her hand down his underwear and began to pump him up and down.

"Ohh yeahhhh," he groaned, his head falling back on her pillow. He thrust his stiffened member into her slick hand again and again, but when he reached his full length, he said, "You've become quite proficient with your hands, Zula. I think it's time to move on in your training."

"Is that so?" The silky timbre of her voice hid her lack of confidence. The voices battling in her head, however, were not so smooth. " _You can do this._ " " _Have you seen how big that thing is?!_ " " _You don't have to fit the whole thing in your mouth._ " " _What if it tastes weird?_ " " _Come on, you like this guy._ " " _What are you going to do when he cums?_ " " _Stop fretting and just do it_."

The feral gleam in his eyes was washed over with a more reassuring look. "That's if you feel like you're ready, of course."

His warm smile was all the support she needed. "Oh, I'm ready," she smiled naughtily before yanking off his underwear.

His chest heaved as he watched her kiss and lick down his torso. It seemed like an eternity for her to reach the bottom of his stomach.

Finally, she kissed him right above the base of his shaft, flashed her hungry golden eyes at him, licked her luscious red lips, and lowered her mouth down onto the tip of his erection.

"Spirits," he breathed. The sight and feeling of even just the head of his erect manhood in her mouth was more arousing than he had ever imagined.

She ran her tongue over the tip before swirling it around the circumference. " _See, it doesn't taste bad. Perhaps a little salty._ " Her mind now at ease, the princess lowered her lips down further, taking him in until the tip pressed into her cheek.

" _Nothing is hotter than this_ ," he thought, his eyes transfixed on her mouth moving up and down his cock. He propped himself up on his elbow in order to hold back her long side bangs and to get a better view. Not wanting to overwhelm her, he refrained from bucking his hips too aggressively.

When her jaw began to tire a bit, she took him into her hand again, stroking up and down his saliva-coated shaft and using her tongue to lick him simultaneously.

"That's so good," he grunted, erratically thrusting his hips upward. He knew he wouldn't last much longer, which he attributed to not having received a blow job in over a year, but somehow he didn't think Azula would mind. Not to mention he still hadn't had his dessert yet. The thought of burying his head between her legs and tasting her sweet honey was bringing him that much closer to the brink.

With her mouth having had some time to recover, she took him between her lips once more, sucking him even more voraciously than before. This time, she used her hand as an extension of her mouth, creating a longer, tighter, wet seal on his throbbing erection.

The combination of her lips, tongue, hand, and passion was beyond satisfying. It was hard to believe she had never done this before, and even harder to grasp that she would improve over time. "Zula, I'm gonna cum," he sighed, jerking his hips faster and faster.

In the moment just prior to his orgasm, she decided she wasn't ready for him to cum in her mouth. It was her first time after all. So she jerked him ferociously with her hand while licking the base of his cock with her wet tongue.

"Fuuuuuuck," he groaned, gushing all over her hand and his own stomach. "Sweet Spirits, Azula. That was… that was so great. I don't even know how to put it in words."

She smiled. "So… it was okay that I didn't… well… finish with… my mouth?" Being the planner that she was, she grabbed a clean washcloth she had placed on the railing of her bed and wiped her hand and Sokka's stomach.

"Of course that's okay! To be honest, Suki only did that to me once the whole time we were dating. Admittedly, it does feel better that way, but damn it Azula, with what you just did…" He shook his head. "You're a natural."

"Good to know," she smirked, placing the washcloth into her hamper before pouncing on him and kissing his lips.

"But now, I get to have my fun with you," he grinned, running his fingers along the inside of her thong strap. "Take this off. Now."

It seemed he was on top of her the moment she removed her panties. "Someone's eager," she teased.

"Can you blame me?" He kissed down her chest until he got to her pubic bone. "I've been dreaming of doing this to you for months." He picked up her right leg, holding it in the air while he licked her from her ankle and all the way up her inner thigh.

She shuddered with anticipation. Although she was nervous and unsure about how it would feel, she couldn't wait to be pleasured by his tongue. A jolt of bliss possessed her body as she felt him deliver a kiss directly to her most sensitive area. "Aaaah," she cried out, arching her back and gripping onto her sheets.

He wanted to go crazy on her, but he was considerate enough to hold back for her first time. Slowly and carefully, he licked all the way up her slit, savoring her sweet nectar along the way.

"Spirits, Sokka," she gasped while squirming beneath him.

Without applying too much pressure, he flicked his tongue from side to side against her bead, occasionally varying his speed. When he could feel her starting to relax and get accustomed to this foreign sensation, he moved his tongue in small figure eights.

She had never experienced pleasure quite like this before. She wanted to watch her big, strong warrior go down on her, but her senses were so overloaded that she couldn't even open her eyes. All she could do was involuntarily thrust her warmth toward his face and moan and tremble under his mercy. Her bed sheets were becoming more and more soaked with her desire with every passing second of his incessant laps and licks.

Upon feeling the increasingly sporadic movements of her hips, he gradually added tiny amounts of pressure, driving her closer and closer to release until she finally couldn't take it anymore.

"Sokka! Sokka!" she panted, on the precipice of surrendering all control. One hand moved from the sheets to his back, where she dug her sharp nails into his skin.

Her impending climax was making him hard again. What made him even more excited was fantasizing about his entire weeklong visit – an entire week of nonstop oral sex. He couldn't wait to try out all sorts of things with her, like slipping a finger inside of her and sixty-nining with her. The thrill of his thoughts led him to take her pearl into his mouth and gently suck, causing her to explode in a fit of euphoria.

"SOKKAAAAAAAAAAAA!" she wailed, releasing her grip on his back and her sheets. She laid on her back panting while he delivered the softest of kisses to her clit, allowing her to ride out each and every divine wave of her orgasm.

Finally, he sat up, wiping her juices onto the back of his hand. "So… how was it?" he leered.

"I've never known such pleasure could exist," she smiled meekly.

"That good, eh?"

"You must have had a lot of practice."

"Not really. Suki was pretty self-conscious about it. But honestly, it's one of my favorite things to do. I may have even gotten more out of that than you." He gestured to his massive erection.

"I highly doubt that," she laughed.

"I mean… the way you taste… I could have done that to you for hours. Hey, if you want… I could do it again right now." He grinned down at his satisfied princess.

"I don't think I could possibly handle any more, Sokka." She moved over to make room for him. "But promise me we can do this again tomorrow."

"Ohhhh, I promise." He was about to lie down next to her, but the huge wet spot in the middle of the bed was not so appealing. "Maybe we should change the sheets," he chuckled.

She nodded, reluctantly sliding off the bed.

Together, they changed the sheets and climbed back into bed, tugging the blankets up to their shoulders.

"Come here," he insisted, putting his arm around her and pulling her close against him.

She rested her head on his chest. "Sokka… I'm… really glad you're here."

"Me too, Azula. Me too." He gave her a squeeze and kissed the top of her head. "Sweet dreams, my beautiful princess."

"You too, my handsome warrior." She reached up to kiss his lips. Then she resumed her position on his chest and closed her eyes, exhausted from such an intense orgasm. " _I may like you a little too much… do you feel the same way about me?_ "

* * *

 _The following semester…_

"But that's stealing!" Jin scorned, watching Azula rummage through various bins of tea leaves.

"It's fine – I work here!"

"Just ask your uncle!"

"NO!"

"Ask him!" The pigtailed brunette tugged the princess back by the waist, trying to hoist her away from the cabinets. Eventually, the two flew backwards with Azula landing on top of Jin, both on their backs.

"Ask him what?" Iroh asked, stepping into the kitchen and looming over his fallen employees.

"Azula wants contraceptive tea," Jin blurted.

The firebender turned bright red before hiding her face in her hands. " _I may actually die of embarrassment_."

Jin sat up, causing Azula to slide off her stomach and onto the floor. She wrapped her arms around the princess's shoulders.

Iroh's eyes widened from the initial shock, but then his demeanor changed to that of a supportive father-figure. "Is this true, my niece?"

"Mmph," she mumbled through her hands.

"Sorry… didn't quite catch that," he laughed.

The princess picked up her head. "I seriously hate you, Jin."

"No you don't," she smiled, resting her head on the back of Azula's.

"Azula," Iroh sighed. "I understand this is uncomfortable for you, but you know you can talk to me about anything. I gave your brother 'the talk' when he was fifteen, and I'm happy to do the same for – "

"No thank you!" Thinking about how awkward Zuko must have been receiving 'the talk' brought a small smile to her face. She stood up with Jin following. "I just… ugh… well I guess the cat-owl is out of the bag, so yes, I want to start taking contraceptive tea."

Iroh smiled and walked over to a cabinet that was sealed with a lock. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a key. "I keep all of the medicinal teas in here." He unlocked the cabinet, revealing many different bins of tea leaves Azula had never seen before. "You want the rose-colored one. I'll make sure to set aside some just for you, and I'll show you how to brew it too."

"Thank you, Uncle," she blushed.

"And by the way, Sokka is a lucky man!"

Her cheeks reddened further. "Uncle!"

Jin giggled, thoroughly enjoying Azula's mortification.

He laughed, holding his rotund belly. "Okay! I see I've said too much. I'm going to attend to our customers." He turned to leave the kitchen. "Oh! But before I forget, you need to drink the tea for a month before it becomes effective."

"Got it!" the princess called out.

Iroh chuckled to himself as he went back to the dining area.

"You are too cute when you're embarrassed," Jin laughed.

"Ergh," Azula huffed before a mischievous smirk overtook her scowl. "Hey Jin," she whispered. "What do you think those other medicinal teas do?"

"I'm not sure… but I take it from the look on your face that you're going to find out."

The firebender shrugged and smiled innocently. But she wasn't fooling anyone.

* * *

 _One month later…_

"Is this your first time?" the instructor asked as he tightened Azula's harness.

The princess and the warrior simultaneously answered, "Yes!"

"Well you two are all strapped in and ready to go." He turned to Sokka. "If you're feeling brave, your arms may be long enough to reach one of the statues at the bottom. Rumor has it, the one you choose best captures the essence of your relationship."

"Yeah, I'll, uh, give it a try!" Sokka gulped, taking a step closer to the edge of the cliff. He looked down. "There's no chance this rope will break, right?"

"It hasn't happened before but no guarantee there, buddy!"

"Hey, look at me," Azula comforted, placing her hand on his cheek. "We're going to be fine. Worse come to worst, I'll firebend us to safety, okay?"

He nodded. "Yeah, yeah. I don't think that'll work, but okay. Let's do this." He gave her a chaste kiss on the lips before the two walked over to the edge.

They took a deep breath. "Three… two… one…" And they jumped, holding onto each other for dear life and screaming, "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH," until they reached the bottom. Sokka successfully snagged a statue before they rebounded up and down again, dangling by their feet. Ignoring the discomfort of the blood rushing to their heads, they shared some upside-down kisses until one of the staff helped them down.

"We did it!" the warrior cried, stepping out of his harness gear.

"That was amazing! I don't think I've ever felt so weightless before."

"I couldn't have done it without you," he smiled, reaching for her hand.

"I could have," she smirked. "But I wouldn't have wanted to go with anyone else but you."

The staff member at the bottom motioned to see Sokka's statue. "Hey, let me see what you got there." After the warrior handed it over, the employee examined it, "Hmmm… you've picked up the Yongheng-Ai spirit statue. This spirit of love binds two souls together eternally with an invisible string. What a fortunate couple!"

The two blushed, looking down coyly at their shoes while trying to hold back their smiles.

Eventually, Sokka broke the silence by thanking the man before he took Azula by the hand and led her away from the site.

"So, what's next?" the princess inquired.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm starving!"

"You're always starving," she laughed. "But I suppose it is almost time for dinner."

"Yeah… about dinner… I have a surprise for you!" He squeezed her hand.

"Ooh! Tell me!"

"Then it wouldn't be a surprise…"

She let go of his hand to playfully pummel his arm. "Come on! You know I hate surprises."

"Okay okay! You get so violent when you're excited." For some reason, he found this rather endearing.

She giggled and reclaimed his hand.

"Well first, we're going to shower and get changed. And then you're going to meet me at Iroh's. Don't worry, he won't be there. He's just letting me use the kitchen."

"For…"

"I'm going to cook you dinner!"

"You cook?" she asked skeptically.

"Well… I'm a novice, but when you love food as much as I do, you learn a thing or two – "

She stopped walking when the meaning of his gestures sunk in. "You'd really do that for me?"

"Of course!" He pulled her in for a hug. "You're my princess."

For the first time, she wished he had said "girlfriend" rather than "princess". The realization constricted her breathing. She changed the subject to shake it off. "So… can we shower together?"

He grinned. "As much as I'd love that, there's one quick thing I need to do before dinner. You should head back to your dorm for now, but let's meet at Iroh's in, say, one hour?"

"Aw, fine," she grumbled.

"Hey." He pulled her in tighter and growled in her ear, "I'm sure after tonight's festivities, a tandem shower will be in order."

Her stomach churned with excitement, as her gut told her, "Tonight's the night you say goodbye to your virginity."

* * *

"Sokka, I must say, this stir fry is… very… unusual." Azula examined her plate like a biologist about to perform a dissection. "I see two different kinds of vegetables and… five different kinds of meat."

"I know! Isn't it great?!"

" _He is just too cute._ " She smiled at him. "It's delicious."

"You're delicious," Sokka grinned, causing her to blush. "You know, it's been very hard to keep our… arrangement… a secret. Especially around Katara and Aang."

"Need I remind you, you're the one who wanted to keep it a secret in the first place!"

"I know, I know! It's just that we've done so many fun things together, I want to tell everyone!"

"I guess I'm lucky I don't really have anyone to tell. Kori, Jin, and Uncle already know about us, I mean… our arrangement. Mai and I haven't been friends in years. Zuzu's too consumed with his status and getting his dick wet to bother sending me a letter, let alone coming to visit me. Ty Lee writes me regularly, but I have managed to keep my mouth shut thus far."

"Yeah… how do you feel about your brother… sleeping with every decent-looking girl he meets?" he inquired in between bites.

"He's allowed to do whatever he wants to whomever he wants, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to judge him for it. Just so long as he doesn't accidentally father any illegitimate children…" She shook her head in disgust. "I'm actually more upset that he was so eager to get rid of me, especially after I destroyed the New Ozai Society – "

He reached across the table and took her hand. "I know that must have been really difficult for you, but you have to admit, University has been great for you."

"It has. I'm not denying that. But that's beside the point. It's not like he knew how well I would fare here. Honestly, I think he was trying to protect Mother and Kiyi from me. Like I'd do something horrible to them or something." She put down her chopsticks, looking down somberly at her plate. "All I wanted to do was start over. At _home_. With people who were supposed to care for me."

"He had no right to send you here without your consent." He squeezed her hand. "On the bright side, we probably wouldn't have been reacquainted if he hadn't. And, for what it's worth… I care for you…"

She brought her golden eyes up to meet his blue ones. "That's worth _everything_." She leaned across the table to kiss his lips.

" _It's probably not the best time to bring up that I started seeing another girl_ ," he thought. " _That will have to be a conversation for another day._ "

"So… do you want to head back to my dorm?" she queried nervously, playing with her hair.

"Actually… I got us a room in an Upper Ring inn," he smiled. "I hope that's okay – I just thought it would be a little more… romantic."

"That's fine, but you really didn't have to go to the trouble of doing that! Let me pay you back at the very least."

"Azula, stop. I'm not the poor Water Tribe peasant you once knew," he laughed. "I want to do this for you. And… I have one more little surprise for you."

"Sokka – "

He got up from the dinner table and briefly disappeared into the adjacent room. When he came back, he was holding a vase of fire lilies. "For you, my Princess."

"Spirits, they're beautiful." Her heart skipped a beat upon noticing the handwritten card tucked in the bouquet. It read, " _Brighter than the stars, your eyes steal air from my lungs, and ignite my soul_." She trembled as she read the haiku. "Sokka… I… I don't know what to say," she breathed, fighting back tears. "You're… too good to me. I don't deserve your affection."

He walked behind her chair and wrapped his arms around her chest. "I beg to differ," he whispered into her hair. " _You probably wouldn't be saying that if you knew about my other female companion…_ "

She placed her arms on top of his and hugged him tightly. "Let's go to the inn," she suggested with reddened cheeks.

" _Someone's_ in a hurry," he teased.

"I just really want to spend the night with you."

"Me too." He kissed her cheek before the two headed out into the darkness, hand in hand.

* * *

With their clothes strewn across the floor, they sat on the bed, cupping each other's cheeks as they kissed. These kisses were unlike any others that came before. They were neither greedy nor desperate – they were mellifluous and tender.

That didn't change when he laid her down and got on top of her. He stroked her hair back behind her ear, continuing to place delicate kisses upon her lips. And if their mouths separated for even a second, he'd kiss her cheeks, her forehead, her nose, her chin, wherever he could. Soon, his mouth made its way down past her neck, pausing at her chest to kiss and suck on each breast.

She groaned and kneaded his shoulders upon feeling his hot mouth around her erect nipples, her hips undulating beneath him.

As he kissed her lower and lower, he could feel her pulse climb and her breathing hitch through her hot skin. He laid his upper lip on her pubic bone as his lower lip gently grazed the sensitive bead between her legs.

She grew wet under his hot breath, wrapping her legs around her warrior's lower back and linking her feet together.

With the palm of his hands on her hip bones and his fingers laced around the top of her curvy backside, he pushed her petals apart with his tongue and licked up and down her tight slit, relishing the sweet taste of her arousal. His cock grew harder and harder with every buck of her hips.

"Sokka," she exhaled, gripping his shoulder with one hand and tousling his hair with the other. She pushed her pelvis up to meet his dexterous tongue again and again, moaning and gasping with earthshattering pleasure.

Alternating between running his tongue from side to side against her clit and sucking on the stimulated gem, he massaged her ass with his right hand and brought his left hand up to play with her full breasts. He could tell he was doing wonders for her by the way she dug her nails into his back and the sporadic movements of her hips. Bringing her closer to orgasm and tasting all her hot juices were making him lose control.

"Make me cum," she gasped, arching her back and grinding her pelvis against his mouth. She pushed his head down closer to her warmth.

He removed his left hand down from her breasts, which was immediately replaced by her own hand, and traced it slowly down her soft skin, feeling its way down each abdominal muscle until he reached between her legs. While sucking on her clit, he slipped his index finger inside of her, gently working it in and out of her tight heat.

"Yes, Sokka! Ohhhhh yes!" she cried on the verge of her release.

Because she was so sopping wet, he decided to slip his middle finger inside of her as well, though he knew it might hurt her a bit. She didn't show any signs of pain, so he curled his fingers up against her slick walls and started vibrating them, sucking harder on her clit.

Her feet flexed as she gave into the rapture of her orgasm. "SPIRITS SOKKA!"

The feeling of her wet walls caving around his fingers almost made him cum right then and there. He carefully pulled them out of her while lapping up all the cream that spilled from her before sucking her essence off his fingers and climbing on top of her. "I want to do more to you, Azula." He stroked her hair back and gazed affectionately into her golden eyes.

"I want you, Sokka," she breathed, panting beneath him.

"I want you so bad," he whispered before kissing her sweetly on the lips.

She cupped his cheek with her hand and returned his affectionate gaze. "Take me. Please."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." She rested her forehead against his. "I trust you." She kissed his lips. "And… I _really_ like you." Her stomach churned as the words left her mouth – she hadn't intended on telling him that.

"I _really_ like you too," he smiled breathlessly.

She could tell that he meant it by the way his blue eyes glistened. The confession stole her breath and made her heart flutter. Closing her eyes, she kissed him deeply and pulled his face closer to hers.

He lifted his hips, repositioning his erection such that it brushed against her heated folds. Without breaking the kiss, he used his hand to guide himself into her tight, soaking core, inching himself in as gently as he could.

"Nnnmph," she groaned at the sensation. The feeling of his soft lips upon hers, the delicate brush of his fingers in her hair, and the way he looked at her with such devotion were more than enough to overcome the pain.

"Are you okay?" he asked lovingly, slowly moving inside of her.

She nodded, smiling warmly. "Just keep going slowly."

As aroused as he was and as much as he had been fantasizing about taking her, he felt unexpectedly connected to her. He would go as slowly and gently as she needed him to go. He would do this all night if he had to, no matter how much he wanted to move harder and faster, no matter how much he wanted to explode inside of her. "You feel incredible."

"So do you." She rested her hand on his cheek, watching him with tenderness as he gave himself to her.

In this moment, everything just felt _right_. It was simple and complicated all at once. All they wanted to do was to make each other happy, to pleasure and care for each other. They wanted this feeling to last a lifetime.

He loved her vulnerability, the way his touch made her tremble. It seemed the woman beneath him was an entirely different person from the young firebender he knew during the war. Yes, she was still snarky, witty, and a bit arrogant at times, but she had grown to be so caring, warm, and open. He never thought he'd ever be in this relationship with her. Not in a million years. But the connection was undeniable. It terrified him that he felt more complete with Azula than he had ever felt with his ex-girlfriend.

The way he looked at her, the way his eyes seared into her soul, awakened something inside of her, something that had been dormant her entire life. " _I… I love him. I'm in love with him_." The realization brought tears to her eyes, which she struggled to fight back. She didn't want to love him. She never believed that her feelings were or would be reciprocated. But, if she didn't know any better, if they weren't just friends, she could have sworn he was making love to her. And for this one night, she let herself get carried away in the fantasy. That he loved her back. "Sokka," she moaned against his lips, pushing her pelvis toward his.

"Azula," he whispered, taking her hands and laying them down by her head. He intertwined his fingers with hers, beginning to move faster inside of her, grinding his pubic bone against her gem.

"That feels good." She squeezed his hands and ground herself against him, maximizing her pleasure.

"Yeah? Can I go harder?" His heart was beating dangerously fast. He wanted to cum inside of her so desperately.

"Yes, go harder." She picked up her hips, moving her pelvis in a circular pattern.

He matched her movements, increasing his speed and intensity.

"Like that. Ohhhhhh, just like that." The harder he thrust into her and the more she wriggled her hips from side to side, the wetter she became. She felt like she was going to burst.

The feeling of her slick walls tightening on his cock was beyond gratifying. He couldn't take this much longer. "Are you going to cum for me, Princess?"

She squeezed his hands even tighter. "Yes. Keeping doing exactly what you're doing."

At this point he was actually thrusting into her much harder and faster than he had anticipated he would be doing her first time, but her body language said she was loving every second of it. He dug his pubic bone hard against her clit and grinded his hips until he felt her explode on his erection.

"OHHHHH SOKKAAAAAAAAA!" she wailed in bliss, surrendering to him, rolling her hips as she took in each and every pulse of her climax.

He came within a second of feeling her caving walls throb all around his long cock. "Azulaaaaaaa," he panted, completely absorbed in the pleasure she brought him. It was even better than he had dreamed.

They kissed and kissed between heavy breaths, both overtaken by bliss.

He laid inside of her until the very end of her orgasm. "You're unbelievable, my beautiful Princess," he whispered, gingerly pulling out of her and sitting up.

"That would be you, my handsome warrior," she smiled, trying to catch her breath. "Seriously, that was… perfect."

"I didn't hurt you too badly?"

"No, not too badly." She sat up and kissed his cheek. "I'm going to clean myself up a bit." She hopped out of bed and walked into the restroom.

He noticed a small amount of blood on the bedsheets and changed them out for the spare sheets while she was cleaning up. " _This really was perfect_ ," he thought before collapsing on the clean bed. Upon seeing her exit the restroom, he opened his arms in an inviting manner. "Come here."

She jumped into his embrace, nuzzling her head into his neck, breathing in his wintery scent. Eventually she settled with her head on his chest, wondering if her heart was beating with the same rhythm as his.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "Azula…"

"Mmm?" She lifted her head to look into his eyes.

"I just want you to know… I _really_ care for you."

"Sokka," she breathed. "I really care for you too. This may have been the best day of my life."

"Mine too." He smiled at her and kissed her lips. "Good night, beautiful."

"Good night, Sokka. Sweet dreams." She rested her head back down on his chest, simultaneously exhausted and energized from the day. Eventually she drifted off to sleep with only one thought on her mind. " _I love you, Sokka._ "

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

(1) This chapter was particularly difficult for me to write. Hopefully that didn't come across.

(2) Sorry if this was too heavy. Back to the comedy in the next chapter! Chapter 15 will be pure comic relief (and will include a lemon).

(3) I know I made it sound like this story was wrapping up, but it's probably about halfway over. I hope you're enjoying it so far!


	15. A Taste of Jin

**Author's Note:** After that last chapter, I think you all deserve some comic relief. Warning: contains female-on-female relations.

* * *

 **Chapter 15: A Taste of Jin**

The princess remained unperturbed by her brother's disruption of her royal hair washing. Her eyes were closed, but the bulky footsteps and shadow on her face indicated his presence. "Hello, Zuzu."

"Good afternoon, sister." There was something about her fresh face that hypnotized him. Perhaps it made her seem softer, more innocent. Her allure momentarily made him forget why he entered the Palace spa in the first place.

"Can I help you…?" She smirked. Even with her eyes shut, she could tell he was staring at her.

"I, uh, just wanted to tell you that I'm going to be traveling to Ba Sing Se. I have some business to conduct."

"Do you now? Would you be so kind as to enlighten me on the nature of this ' _business_ '?"

"Well, as you probably know, I donated a fair sum of money to your alma mater. Apparently, Ba Sing Se University is naming their new classroom building in my honor. The dean would like me to give a speech at the grand opening – "

Her eyes sprung open. "Actually, I was unaware of this transaction," she huffed, losing her temper. "And why, pray tell, would you not donate the money in both our names?"

"Ummm… I guess I didn't think – "

"Correct. You didn't think about me. You ALWAYS think about yourself!" She sat up, clenching her jaw and fuming, her wet hair dripping down her back. Her attendants took a step back from her. "That building should be named after ME! Damn it, Zuko! I'M the one who attended!"

"Azula, I'm sorry!" He took a step toward her. "You're right. I've been selfish, but I'm _trying_ to change. I'll… I'll see what I can do about having them put the building in your name, okay?"

She sighed, shifting her eyes downward. "Really?" Her tone had pacified considerably.

"Really," he smiled. "Anyway… I came in here to ask if you wanted to accompany me. I thought it may be good for us both to visit Uncle."

She returned the smile. "I'd love to." She stood up and gave her brother a hug. "I'm sorry I snapped at you."

"Whoa… did you actually just _apologize_? To _me_?" he teased, hugging her tightly.

"You're not the only one who's trying to make self-improvements," she laughed.

He grinned. "Well, I think good behavior deserves a reward." Still holding her, he walked forward, moving her back toward her abandoned chair. He dismissed the attendants, who flashed each other deeply disturbed glances, and began washing his sister's long, silky hair.

"Mmmmm," she moaned, getting lost in the feeling of his fingers massaging her scalp. "You're much better at this than my attendants."

"Thanks, I guess." He loved the relaxing effect he was having on her, the way she melted into her chair. "So… after I'm done with you… can you do me next?" His voice was beseeching.

She smirked. "Don't push your luck."

* * *

"Tea's ready!" Jin announced, carrying a tray of tapioca teas for Iroh and Azula and a lychee tea for Zuko.

"Excellent!" Iroh cheered. "Now we can really celebrate!"

After setting down the tray, Jin ran over to the princess and gave her a hug. "Azula! It's been way too long!"

"I know! It's good to see you!" she smiled before turning to her brother. "Zuko, you remember Jin, don't you?" Her smile transformed into a smirk.

"Uhhh… hm… maybe? You look kind of familiar." The Fire Lord shook the pretty pigtailed girl's hand.

"How could you not remember me, silly? Don't tell me you've forgotten about our date all those years ago." Jin was not really offended. She knew of his current playboy reputation and was not at all surprised to find he didn't remember her.

"I'm sure a date with a girl as beautiful as yourself would have been nothing less than incredible," he simpered, scratching the back of his head.

Azula rolled her eyes.

"Well, considering you told me I had a large appetite for a girl and that you were a circus performer, I'd say it was pretty unforgettable," Jin teased, placing her hand on her hip.

Iroh stifled a laugh.

Zuko's cheeks burned with humiliation. "Ugh, that was _you_! How embarrassing. Please, forget that ever happened. I'm a much different person now."

"Hey, I'm just giving you a hard time." She winked at him.

" _I'd like to give_ you _a hard time_ ," the Fire Lord thought with a slight smirk.

"Jin, did you hear the great news?" Iroh asked, getting back to the matter at hand.

"Of course!" She turned to the princess. "What's it like having a building named after you?"

"Actually, after some careful deliberation, I decided it would be best to have it in both of our names." Azula smiled at her brother.

"Even after I insisted she should have all the glory." He smiled back at her before snatching her tapioca tea. "How can you drink this weird concoction?"

"How can you not? It became all the rage during my time here."

"But it's so chewy!"

She sighed. "Uncle has truly perfected the formula over the years. Why don't you give it another chance?" She took the cup back from him, stirred it, and spoon-fed him some of the milky tea with a tapioca pearl.

He swallowed. "You know… this is much better than I recall."

"It's lovely to see how close you two have become," Iroh beamed, never having seen his nephew and niece act so friendly toward each other.

"They certainly have become _close_ ," Jin jeered, fully aware of their indiscretions.

Zuko began to choke. "We're. Not. That. Close," he coughed.

Azula stomped on his foot under the table. "So, Uncle," she said, changing the subject, "when are we going to have a Pai Sho rematch?"

He chuckled. "So you think you can finally beat me, huh? Well, I'm working for the rest of today so my favorite employee can have the night off…" He smiled at Jin. "…but how does tomorrow afternoon sound?"

"Perfect. I was planning on visiting some of my old professors today anyway." She finished her tea and stood up. "On that note, I should probably head to campus before everyone leaves." She ruffled her brother's hair on her way out as Iroh and Jin waved goodbye to her.

Jin picked up Azula's empty cup. "Guess I should head back to the kitchen then."

"No, I'll take care of the incoming customers." Iroh got up and cleared the table. "My nephew is staying with me all week, so we'll have plenty of time to catch up!"

Jin took Iroh's seat as he began waiting on other customers. "Well, Fire Lord Zuko, would you like to reminisce about our date some more?" she taunted flirtatiously.

"I think I'd rather swallow a parasol and then open it." He shook his head.

"Well that was oddly specific…"

He laughed. "Hey, let me make it up to you. I already know you're not working tonight…"

"Hmmm… I don't know," she purred. "You're not the only who's changed over the years. I'm not so sure you could keep up with me." She bit her index finger suggestively.

"Oh, I _promise_ you I can," he grinned, reaching across the table to take her hand. "And what kind of Fire Lord would I be if I didn't keep my promises?"

"Your father, perhaps?"

"Okay, bad choice of words."

"Look, Zuko. I think you're _really_ hot, but I just don't know if you could handle me. I… like to play rough." She squeezed his hand sharply.

"That's something we have in common," he leered.

"I don't think you understand." She leaned in closer to him and whispered, " _I_ like to be the dominant one."

"I'll admit, I find that very hard to believe. What with your little pigtails and all. But… I'm _up_ for anything."

"Great! Well, my place is a mess right now. Your uncle is working tonight – could we go to his place?"

"It's a date."

Little did Zuko know, Jin had much bigger plans for the Fire Lord, plans that she and Azula had schemed up years ago. He had no idea what he was getting into…

* * *

Just as the sun had vanished under the horizon, Zuko greeted Jin at the front door of Iroh's Upper Ring home, excited and a tad nervous for his date. "Hey there, gorgeous. Glad you could make it." He pulled her in for a hug.

"Thanks for having me," she purred, squeezing him tightly.

"Hey, let me get that for you," he offered, noticing that she was carrying a large purse. " _What kinds of kinky mysteries lie in this bag?"_ he wondered, taking it from her and setting it down.

She smiled. "What a gentleman."

"Would you care for some mochi? Uncle bought some this morning."

"If you don't mind, I'd like to get right down to business," she grinned, pushing him up against the wall and staring defiantly into his eyes.

"That's what I like to hear," he growled before she invaded his mouth with her tongue, knocking his head back against the cool, unforgiving surface. He began to move his hands down toward her waist, but she interrupted him by grabbing his wrists and pinning him between her and the wall. " _She really is aggressive_ ," he thought. On one hand, this was a bit of a turn off to him, but on the other, he was eager to be heeding Mai's advice by seeking out other female company.

"Take me to your room," she demanded. As she followed him out of the living room, she picked up her bag and then smacked his ass to speed things along and establish her dominance.

He didn't care for the spank, but the thought of her riding him was enough to hold his interest.

When they got to the bedroom, she forced him to sit down on the mattress by pressing down on his shoulders and then straddled his waist. Running her fingers through his hair and pulling a little bit too hard, she kissed him barbarically and grinded her hips on his lap until he was nice and stiff.

He attempted to slide his hand up her shirt, but she thwarted him by gripping his hand and holding it down on the bed.

"Not. Yet." Her voice was a low hiss. She yanked his shirt up over his head and slid off his lap. Tugging on his pants she barked, "Take these off. Your underwear too."

Warily, he obeyed her commands, stripping down to his birthday suit.

"Mmmmm, I like what I see," she said before licking her lips. " _Azula wasn't kidding – he really is a big boy._ " She grabbed a wooden chair from the opposite side of the room, setting it down in the center, strategically angling such that it faced both the bed and the door. "Sit."

"As you wish," he grinned, moving to the chair, more than ready to take her.

She opened her purse and pulled out two long cords of rope.

He bit down on his lip as she tied his wrists to each armrest and his ankles to the front chair legs, noting that the rope was the abrasive kind and not the slicker material he sometimes used on his playmates. "Hey, these are a little tight, don't you think?" he grunted, struggling to move his arms.

She groaned. "I knew you couldn't handle me."

"No, no, no! It's fine. Keep going."

"Good," she smirked. "I'll be right back – I'm going to get changed into something a little more comfortable." Grabbing her bag, she exited the bedroom and closed the door.

Zuko wriggled his arms and legs a bit, trying to loosen the ropes, but all his attempts were futile. He was definitely stuck there. But somehow he was surprised to find that he didn't mind. " _Maybe being the submissive one for once will be good for me_ ," he thought, desire coursing through his veins. His erection lurched as he imagined Jin walking through the door wearing sexy lingerie. After several minutes of drowning in anticipation, he watched the doorknob slowly turn. But it was not Jin who entered.

"Hello, brother." Azula closed the door behind her and stood before him with her hands on her hips.

His golden eyes grew wide as he took in her attire… she was only wearing a strap-on. "Azula," he choked. " _Spirits help me!_ "

"Oh Zuzu, Zuzu, Zuzu." She shook her head disapprovingly. "You. Fucked. Up."

"I'm sorry!" he blurted, his eyes transfixed on the strap-on.

"Liar!" She walked toward him and straddled his hips, wrapping her arms around his neck and smirking at him with unadulterated mischief. The tip of the strap-on brushed against his muscular stomach.

Again, he struggled to break loose from his binds, but to no avail. "I confess, seeing you like this is unexpectedly hot, b – but… I don't think I'm ready for this!"

"I told you there would be consequences for soliciting other girls." She tenderly stroked his hair, amused by how much he was sweating.

"I know! But this – this is crazy! I – I still have my butt cherry!"

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle," she soothed.

"Azula! Please! Be reasonable – "

She gazed into his fearful eyes. "Hush. You're going to love this. Sokka does."

"Too much information!"

She laughed. "Spirits Zuko, I'm just fucking with you. How do you possibly think I could peg you while you're tied to a chair?"

"I… I…" He hadn't considered logistics through all the panic.

"Calm down." She kissed his lips, brushing his cheek with her hand. " _This_ ," she said, pointing to the strap-on, "isn't for you."

The bedroom door opened. Lo and behold, Jin walked in wearing nothing but breast bindings and green lacey boyshorts.

"It's for her," the princess grinned naughtily.

Zuko inhaled sharply, his eyes shining like the sun. He trembled slightly, wondering if this could possibly be his first threesome. " _This may be the greatest day of my life!_ "

Without saying a word, Jin walked toward Azula and laced her arms around her neck.

In response, the firebender wrapped her arms around the pigtailed girl's waist, pulling her close, allowing her average-sized chest to graze against her friend's breast bindings.

For a long moment, they just stared at each other, both smiling at each other impishly. Zuko breathed deeply, impatiently waiting for the tension to break. " _Just kiss already!_ "

Jin made the first move, leaning in toward Azula and kissing her softly on the lips. Before long, sweet kisses turned to demanding open-mouth kisses, where the brunette cupped the raven-haired girl's cheeks, and the princess slid her hands down to the tea server's lower back.

Azula had never kissed another girl before. The experience was pleasant, but not enough to make her second-guess her sexual orientation. What was really turning her on was having her brother watch. She could feel his need radiating from his pores. Wanting to drive him mad, she slid her hands down lower, squeezing her friend's curvaceous bottom while slipping her tongue into Jin's mouth.

The hazel-eyed girl moaned into the firebender's mouth, letting her hands roam down to Azula's breasts. As she groped them and bounced them up and down, she couldn't help but drive her hips forward, grinding herself against the strap-on.

Zuko groaned and panted as he watched his sister unwrap Jin's breast bindings. The pigtailed girl's chest was just slightly bigger than the princess's. He wanted to run his tongue between those enticing mounds. It looked like Azula had the same idea because in the next moment, the firebender was kissing her friend down her neck and then began sucking on her breasts. " _This may be the most beautiful thing I've ever seen._ " Then he watched with envy as Jin took her turn, flicking her tongue against his sister's erect nipples.

Jin continued to undulate her hips against the strap-on, getting wetter with every passing second. Her movements became much more needy with Azula's breasts in her mouth. She kissed the princess back up her sternum and neck, pressing her chest against the firebender's.

The Fire Lord thought he may actually lose his mind when their breasts touched, squishing against each other, slick with the other's saliva. "Errrrrrrgh," he grunted, pulling against the ropes so desperately. He didn't even notice how much the abrasive cords were chaffing his skin.

"Why don't we move to the bed?" Jin suggested with a wicked gleam in her eyes.

"Great idea," Azula purred.

The girls sat on the mattress, groping each other while passionately making out. Then Jin laid down on her back, pulling the princess on top of her. The firebender thrust her hips against her friend's, allowing the strap-on to rub between Jin's legs and simultaneous push back between her own.

"This feels so good," the brunette whispered, grabbing onto Azula's lower back to force her down harder.

It was in this moment that Zuko realized the girls were never going to let him loose. They were going to keep him restrained, forcing him to watch and suffocate in his own arousal. He wanted to play so badly. "Let me out, let me out!"

Ignoring his pleas, the girls continued to grind and thrust their pelvises against each other's with Azula sucking and licking Jin's neck.

Finally, the brunette couldn't take it anymore. "Azula," she moaned. "Fuck me."

The princess smirked, casting her yellow eyes at her brother who was clearly suffering.

"Come on!" he roared with manic eyes. "Please!"

Azula shifted her attention to the playful girl beneath her. At a teasingly slow pace, she slid off Jin's green lacey boyshorts. Then, holding the base of the strap-on, she eased it into the hazel-eyed girls' sopping wet core and rolled her hips into her.

"Yessssss, oh yesssssss," Jin cried out, pushing her hips up rhythmically while gripping the firebender's ass.

The princess could hardly believe how much she was getting out of this. With each thrust into the pigtailed girl's heat, the toy she sported pushed back against her most sensitive region. This could definitely make her cum.

"Right there," the brunette breathed. "Just like that."

"UNTIE ME!" Zuko begged, sweating profusely, chest heaving. "I'll do _anything_!" He undulated his own hips at the sight of them going at each other, encompassed by the pleasure they brought to one another. He _needed_ to break free. He _needed_ to fuck them both. To be surrounded by four breasts, four smackable ass cheeks, two hot mouths, two wet pussies. He would surely go insane if he kept watching them pound each other without getting to participate.

"Ohhh, Azulaaaaa, I'm gonna cum," Jin exhaled with ragged breath.

"Me too," the princess groaned, driving her hips down erratically.

"FOR FUCK'S SAKE!" bellowed the Fire Lord. He stopped breathing as he watched the girls explode in ecstasy, moaning and breathing heavily against each other's mouths. For a second, he was relieved that his torture might be over. Boy, was he mistaken.

"Ride me, beautiful," Azula growled, pulling out of her friend and sitting up on the mattress.

"Gladly," Jin smiled, standing up and stepping in front of the girl with onyx locks. Grabbing onto her friend's thighs for support, she lowered herself down onto the strap-on, facing toward Zuko.

"ARRRRRRRRGHHHHHHHHHHH!" Zuko groaned, watching the pigtailed girl's breasts bounce up and down every time she slammed down onto his sister's lap. " _I could burn these ropes!"_ he briefly thought. " _No, of course I_ had _to be tied with my palms facing down. I can breathe fire! But then I risk severely burning my hands… and possibly my baby-making capabilities…_ "

The princess grabbed a hold of her friend's slender waist, driving her down harder, enthralled by the feeling of the strap-on hitting her clit again and again.

Jin began to play with herself, vibrating her fingers against her own stimulated bead. "You're gonna make me cum!"

"AZULA!" the Fire Lord seethed with a clenched jaw. "THIS IS BY FAR THE CRUELEST THING YOU'VE EVER DONE TO ME!" He began to writhe like a neglected animal trying to break free from its cage. Twisting and torqueing his body to its limits, he managed to shift the chair. Unfortunately, his momentum carried it too far forward and sideways, causing him to fall to his side, still thoroughly held down by the ropes. "Fuck," he grumbled, now injured, though the pain didn't even compare to his aching erection.

With a few more rolls of her pelvis, Jin came hard on the strap-on. "Ohhhh ohhhhhhh!" she wailed as she ground her hips down on Azula's lap, riding out the waves of her orgasm.

This in turn triggered Azula's climax. "Spirits!" she shouted, letting her head rest on Jin's back as she caught her breath.

After she recovered a bit, the brunette lifted herself from the strap-on and stood up. "Well, that was fun," she panted. She picked her boyshorts up off the ground and stepped into them.

"Y-you're leaving?" Zuko whimpered, almost in tears.

"Sorry, handsome!" She extended her hand toward Azula, helping her up. "We should do this again sometime," she flirted before giving the firebender a light smack on the butt and heading out the door.

The princess towered over her pathetic brother, arms crossed. "Have you learned your lesson?"

"Azula…" he croaked. "Yes. Please… fucking put me out my misery! Just – just _breathe_ on it and I'll cum!"

Smirking maliciously, she lowered herself toward his throbbing member, letting her lips lightly brush against the skin. She exhaled a cool stream of air. Just as he had assured, he came, releasing himself all over his own chest and on the floor. Satisfied with her punishment, she kissed the top of his head and exited the room, leaving him tied to the chair, covered in his own mess.

* * *

Of course, Azula hadn't intended to leave her brother stranded there for long. She meant to untie him just after changing out of the strap-on and into her sleep robe. But as luck would have it, just as she was tying her sash, Iroh entered the front door. " _Oh shit!_ " the princess thought, frozen in place. " _There's no way I can free Zuko now._ " Instead, she quietly closed her bedroom door, dreading the drama that was about to ensue.

"Hello!" Iroh called out. "I decided to close up early. Is anybody home?" Answered with silence, he shrugged, walking down the corridor to his bedroom. That's when he saw his nephew, naked and tied up to a chair that had fallen down. "Zuko!" he panicked. "What happened?! Are you okay?"

"NO I'M NOT OKAY!" the Fire Lord blared, seething in rage and humiliation.

"Who did this to you? Were you hurt?" Iroh questioned, freeing his nephew from his binds. That's when he noticed that Zuko had some white watery substance on his belly. "Did you have a girl over?!"

"I… uh… I guess you can say that." He gingerly nursed his sore wrists and ankles before stepping into his underwear. "Things just got a little rough."

"A _little_ rough?! Zuko… this is VERY irresponsible."

"Well it's not like I _wanted_ any of _this_ to happen! The girl just so happened to be a TOTAL BITCH." He emphasized the last two words just in case his sister was eavesdropping through the walls.

Naturally, Azula had her ear pressed up against the wall and was listening to every painfully awkward word.

"Who was she? Anybody I know?" He reflected on the events earlier that day. "Was it Jin?"

It was then that Zuko was faced with his second crossroads of destiny. Of course he could rat Jin out. But, he also knew that Jin was his uncle's favorite employee. Or he could lie and say it was someone he didn't know. Or he could go with the more appealing prospect and put all the blame on his sister. He took a deep breath. "Azula… Azula did this to me."

" _DAMN IT, ZUKO!"_ The princess nearly punched the wall.

And Iroh, well, he blanched and just about had a stroke.

That's when Zuko proceeded to tell his uncle _everything_. No rock unturned. No detail too superfluous.

* * *

Iroh swallowed hard, trying to wrap his head around the horror. "So let me get this straight. You're claiming that Azula, your _sister_ , has been tricking you into bed with her, and then this manifested into some sort of hate-fucking sibling competition?!"

"More or less. I mean, it's not like we're going at it _all_ the time."

"Didn't you just say you did it on the balloon ride over here?!"

"Well how else were we ever going to join the mile-high club?!"

"Zuko…" Iroh rubbed his temples. "This affair is _wrong_ and needs to stop. Spirits, you make Ozai and me out to be better siblings! Wait… does he know about this?! Does Ursa?!"

"I don't see how Ozai could find out…"

Azula snickered to herself on the other side of the wall.

"…and Mother most certainly doesn't know."

The older man sighed contemptuously. "I'm trying my best to be understanding here… just as I've always been with you… but this… this is too much!"

"I agree – so Azula should be punished, right?"

"No! Zuko, this is all YOUR fault!" Iroh boomed.

" _My_ fault?! H – how?! She started it!"

"If you were taking your responsibilities as Fire Lord seriously, and not trying to pounce on every single girl who crossed your path, you wouldn't be in this mess! Not to mention that you're older and bigger than her! It's not like she could have _forced_ you – your firebending skills are about comparable at this point…"

" _The_ fuck _he just say_?!" Azula scoffed.

Iroh continued, "If you've slept with her so many times, it must be because you lust after her on some fundamental level!"

Zuko had not expected this outburst at all. He thought without a doubt that his uncle would take his side. "You know what, Uncle?" he snapped. "If our genders were swapped, if I were a woman and Azula were a man, you wouldn't be saying any of this! This… this is why we need feminism!"

Iroh stared at his nephew incredulously. " _You're_ going to lecture _me_ on feminism?! The Fire Lord who can't keep his pants on for two seconds!" He released another sigh, this one more calming. "You know… maybe this isn't your fault after all. Perhaps your mother's leaving and Ozai's influence have irrecoverably damaged you both. Maybe your parents screwed you two up so badly that this is the only way you could work out your differences – "

"We _have_ been getting along much better," Zuko grumbled.

"I've noticed," Iroh shivered. "But nephew, you know that this… _relationship_ … is inappropriate – "

"Tell that to _her_!" Suddenly, the Fire Lord smacked the wall with his full force.

The startling thunderous vibrations sent the princess flying backward with surprise.

"I KNOW YOU'RE LISTENING, AZULA!"

She barged into the room, narrowing her eyes at her brother. "What is _wrong_ with you?!"

"What's wrong with _me_?! What's wrong with _you_?! You're just going to sit back and listen while I get blamed for _everything_?!" he snarled.

"I can't believe you told him! I could _kill_ you!" She lunged at him, wringing her hands around his neck, pushing him down onto the bed.

He reached up and grabbed a fistful of her hair, tugging the strands violently and growling at her like a tiger-hawk.

Iroh blasted an orange fire ball over their heads, causing the fight to come to a halt. "Oh, no. I want you two at least five feet away from each other." He made them sit on opposite corners of the bed, though despite the distance, they kept on glaring at each other. Studying his niece and nephew, their expressions, their body language, their emotions, he could oddly sense that they wanted to be sitting much closer. Even though they were in the middle of a fight, there seemed to be some sort of magnetic pull they had on one another. Disturbingly enough, he could actually feel the sexual tension between them, but at the same time, there was something much more to their relationship. Something deeper. Something that Iroh could really only describe as _love_. "Okay." He took a deep breath. "The three of us are going to go to the kitchen and talk all this out over tea."

"But – " the siblings protested simultaneously.

"No excuses." He pointed at the door. "Out!"

Defeated, they shuffled their feet into the kitchen, their shoulders slouched and heads held low. As pacifying as it was, the tea did not help diffuse the awkwardness of the conversation.

* * *

Later that night, just as Zuko was about to fall asleep, a stealthy firebending prodigy tiptoed into his room and crawled into bed with him. "Are you crazy?" he hissed, turning to his side to face her. "You could get us both in serious trouble."

"Sorry to disappoint, but I didn't come in here for _that_ , Zuzu," she whispered. "I just wanted to know… how do you feel about Uncle making us stop?"

"Az…"

"Well?"

"You already know."

"I want to hear you say it," she sneered.

"It… it makes me want you more, okay? Are you happy now?"

"Not quite…" She wrapped her arm around his waist, pulling him closer to her.

"We can't do this now. Not here!"

"Then resist me." She brushed his nose with hers.

"Impossible." He reached behind her head and pulled her in for a kiss. "You're going to have to be very…" He kissed her cheek. "…very…" His kissed her neck. "…quiet." He rolled on top of her.

She smirked. "Whatever you say, Fire Lord Zuko."

She was going to be the death of him.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

(1) My first same-sex lemon! Hopefully it went okay.

(2) The next chapter should be pretty lighthearted too.

(3) Chapter 16 is all about Sokka's epic birthday festivities. Not sure if there will be a lemon yet.


	16. Friends, Flags, Fear, Fornication

**Author's Note:** I wrote this chapter because I was in desperate need of some positivity in my life. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

 **Chapter 16: Friends, Flags, Fear, Fornication**

"If your name is drawn, congratulations. You're a team leader," Azula asserted.

Suki's eyes darted across the group. "Wait a second… aren't we missing a few people?"

The princess raised an eyebrow. "No… nine people confirmed their attendance, and nine people are here…"

"Where's Haru?" the Kyoshi warrior queried, faintly blushing.

"Someone's got a crush," Toph sneered.

"No!" Suki denied. "We've just been in correspondence ever since _Mai_ dared me to write that stupid love letter to him."

Sokka gulped. "I… uh… may have forgotten to invite him…"

Everyone except Suki snickered.

"And where's Kei Lo?" Ty Lee asked Mai.

"He's actually taking over for me at the flower shop so I could be here with you guys – "

"That's SO sweet!" the acrobat gushed. "He's just the sweetest, isn't he?"

"Uhhh… yeah, I guess so," Mai replied coolly.

"ANYWAY," Azula cut in, reaching into a satchel and shuffling her hand around. "The leader of the Yellow Team is…" She pulled out a slip of paper. "Ty."

"Yay!" Ty Lee cheered, separating herself from the rest of the group.

"The leader of the Blue Team is… none other than the birthday boy himself."

"Team Blue? More like Team Destroy YOU, am I right?" Sokka hailed, walking over toward Ty Lee.

"It's the Blue Team, but whatever. And finally, the leader of the Red Team is… Toph."

"You suckers are going DOWN!" the earthbender taunted, moving to stand next to Sokka.

"Leaders, you will now get to choose two members to join your team," Azula explained. "To make things fair, we're going to choose snake-style. That is, Ty Lee, you'll be choosing first and last, and Toph, you'll get to choose two teammates in a row. So Ty, who's your first victim?"

The acrobat wanted to choose Azula, but there was no way she was going to steal her away from Sokka on his birthday. "I choose… Mai!"

Mai seemed neither pleased nor displeased as she made her way over to Ty Lee. "Go Yellow," she droned unenthusiastically.

It was Sokka's turn to choose. "I'm sure this will come as a surprise to no one, but I choose the sexiest firebender I know…"

Azula smiled warmly as she started walking over toward her warrior.

"…Zuko."

"HAH! You suck!" the Fire Lord jeered at his sister.

Everyone giggled at the princess's embarrassment.

"I'm kidding! Well, sort of." Sokka winked at Zuko. "Azula, get over here."

She punched his arm immediately upon reaching him. "You're lucky you're adorable."

He pulled her in for a quick hug, kissing the top of her head.

"My turn!" Toph announced, rubbing her hands together calculatingly. "I call Twinkle Toes and Sparky!"

Aang and Zuko high-fived before making their way over to Toph. The three of them instantly started chanting "Red Team! Red Team!" in a loop.

Sokka was left having to choose between Suki and Katara. He imagined that Azula would work better with Suki, but he also didn't want to be on a team with his current love interest and his ex-girlfriend. "Come here, sis!" he said, smiling at the waterbender as she approached the team. "Sorry Suki!"

"No worries!" Suki was more than happy to be on a team with Ty Lee and Mai, people she knew would have great teamwork together.

"Here's what's going to happen," the princess explained. "The first game we're going to play is a battle of strength and strategy." She proceeded to hand out maps to the three team leaders. "Here you'll find three bases, one of which is outlined. That is your team's base. When you arrive at your base, you'll notice two flags of your team's color. The purpose of the game is to protect your flags while trying to capture another team's flag. If you steal a flag and you are tagged, that flag gets reset and you have to return to your own base. In fact, if you are tagged at any time, you have to return to your base. If both of your team's flags are successfully held within other teams' bases, your team loses and the game is over. The losing team will be eliminated and will not get to participate in the next game. Any questions so far?"

"Can you steal both flags from another team, making them lose instantly?" Katara asked.

"I like the way you think! Yes, you can, but it's risky. Flags are on opposite ends of the bases, thus increasing the chance of getting tagged if you are too ambitious. Any other questions?"

"What's to stop someone from draping themselves over their flag to protect it? Or hiding it in their pants or something?" inquired Aang.

"Great question. Each base has a circle drawn around it. You are not permitted to be inside your own base at any time. You can only tag someone outside of your base, or any base for that matter."

"I have two questions," Zuko stated.

"Of course you do, Zuzu. Fire away."

"Can you recapture your own flag from another team's base? And how would your team know if both of their flags have been successfully captured?"

"Look at you, learning to think about the bigger picture," she smiled condescendingly. "To answer your first question, no, once your flag has been captured, it's captured for good. As for your second question – here's the fun part – you'll also find colored flares and matches at your base. When you successfully capture a flag, you have to fire the corresponding flare into the sky."

"Anything else we should know?" Mai questioned, showing the faintest amount of interest in the game.

"Actually yes, there's one more rule," Azula smirked. "In honor of Sokka's birthday, no bending will be permitted."

The Yellow Team rejoiced while the Red Team's jaws dropped with horror.

"But I use bending to see!" Toph protested. "I can't just turn it off!"

The princess sighed. "Well, fine. _You_ can use the bare minimum amount of bending that permits you to _see_. Otherwise, no exceptions. Now, let the games begin!"

* * *

 _On the Yellow Team's base…_

"Ty, I know you're Team Captain, but I think I have the perfect strategy," Suki declared, taking charge. "Here's what we're going to do. Mai, you head to the Blue base and try to steal one of their flags, while I'll run to the Red base and try to get one of theirs. Ty Lee, you stay behind as defense. Chi-block anyone you can reach. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am!" the acrobat confirmed.

"Fine, but can I go after the red flag instead?" Mai suggested. "I want to take down Toph's team of benders." In particular, she wanted to show off in front of Zuko, but she left out that detail.

The Kyoshi warrior nodded in agreement. "Sounds like a plan. After we steal the flags, let's regroup and fortify our defenses. We'll let the other teams annihilate each other."

Ty Lee put her hand in the center of the girls, causing Suki and Mai to add their hands to the pile. "Three… two… one… GO YELLOW!"

 _Meanwhile on the Blue Team's base…_

Naturally, Azula had a plan up her sleeve, but she decided to let the birthday boy lead her team to victory. "What's the plan, my little wolf-fox?"

"Well first…" Sokka leaned in and gave the princess a soft kiss on the lips.

"Oogies, Sokka!" Katara cringed.

"Yeah, well, you and Aang _still_ continue to give me the oogies!"

"Is that so?" The waterbender put her hands on her hips. "Then I guess you _really_ don't want to know what we do when we're alone."

Sokka put his hands up to his ears. "La la la la la l I can't hear you la la la la la la – "

"Ahem," Azula coughed, deliberately clearing her throat.

"Sorry! Here's the plan." He lowered his voice. "The trick to winning this game is defense. It doesn't actually matter if we capture a flag or not, just so long as ours don't get taken. So, all three of us will be on defense, circling around the perimeter of our base, until we see a flare fired. Then one of us will go after the other flag of that team. And that person will be the fastest and sneakiest of us… Azula."

"I had the exact same plan!" the princess beamed.

"Awww," Sokka cooed before giving her another kiss.

Katara turned her back toward the couple. "Blech."

 _And on the Red Team's base…_

"This is easy," Toph said confidently. "Twinkle Toes and Sparky, you two will go to the same base and each of you will steal a flag. I'll stay here and personally blast anyone who tries to get one of ours." She stomped on the ground, causing a large pillar to jut out from the earth.

Zuko frowned. "But we can't use our bending…"

The earthbender slumped down on the ground. "This game is STUPID!"

"We can still win," Aang chimed. "We just have to believe in ourselves."

Toph made a gagging gesture.

"And also your strategy," the airbender added. "Besides blasting people back to their bases, that is."

"Yeah, yeah." As unladylike as possible, she spat at the ground. "So, which team should we attack?"

"Blue. Definitely Blue," the Fire Lord recommended. "I don't care if we win, but I really want Azula to lose."

She grinned maliciously. "So you can make her feel better in the bedroom later?"

The boys stared at her, appalled.

"No…"

"Whatever you say, Sparky."

"I think we should go after Yellow," Aang suggested. "They may be the strongest team, but I don't want Katara to get eliminated."

"No. We're in it to win it, Twinkle Toes. And today, I'm Chief Beifong and you have to do what I say. We're taking down Blue. Now let's roll!"

* * *

Suki was the first to arrive at the Blue base. "Seriously, you guys?!"

"Is something the matter, Suki?" Katara ridiculed with a roguish smile.

"All _three_ of you are guarding the flags?! That's so unfair!"

"Unfair, or brilliant?" Sokka inquired rhetorically.

The Kyoshi warrior deliberated for a bit. Even if she could make it into their base, her chance of escaping with their flag without being tagged was slim. And having to go all the way back to the Yellow base was a lot less appealing than making a run for the Red base. "Fine. Change of plans," she murmured before darting off in the direction of the Red base. On her way over, she spotted Zuko and Aang heading toward the Blue base. She jumped into a nearby bush to avoid being seen or tagged by them.

The Blue Team was still circling their base like vigilant tiger-sharks when the Avatar and the Fire Lord reached them.

"Looks like we're about to be ambushed," Azula shouted. "Keep your guard up."

Katara waved at her boyfriend. "Hi, Muffin!"

"Hey, Sweetie!" Aang smiled.

Sokka groaned and Azula rolled her eyes at the exchange.

"Aang! Stay focused," Zuko barked, stepping up to face his sister.

"Hello, Zuzu," she smirked. "Think you can get past me?"

"I _know_ I can."

In the minute to follow, Zuko proved himself correct. Both he and Aang dashed into the Blue base, effectively grabbing the flags. With his flighty movements, the Avatar easily escaped untagged, despite the best efforts of the Water siblings. The Fire Lord, on the other hand, was not so lucky.

As soon as Zuko exited the base, his ruthless sister pounced onto his back, causing him to fall down to his knees. "Ermph," he groaned.

"Return our flag, _peasant_!"

Suddenly struck with a new idea, he grinned. "Sure…" With Azula still piggybacking him, he abruptly stood up, dropped the flag, linked his arms with her legs, and started bolting back to his base.

"LET! ME! GO!" She began striking his back. "ZUZU!"

"Stop hitting me!" he laughed, easily recognizing that she was not using her full strength by any means.

Aang was just about to fire a blue flare when the Fire siblings arrived. That's when they all witnessed the bursting of a red flare above the Yellow base.

"They got a flag?" the airbender asked with disbelief. "How?!"

"Collusion!" Toph threw her arms up exasperatedly. "Mai didn't even get close to me – she just knocked our flag out of the base by throwing a knife at it! And then Suki picked it up and ran off with it!"

Zuko set his sister down on the ground. "Back to your base, little one," he teased, patronizingly patting her on the head.

She flashed him her signature death glare, but before running back to her base, she devised a new plan. "Hmmm… if our teams were to join forces, we could take down the Yellow Team fairly easily." She turned to the Avatar and smirked. "Aang, if you're interested, I'm going to need your help…"

Back at the Yellow base, Suki was regretting her decision to send Mai to the Blue base to capture their final flag. When she had returned to her own base, Ty Lee was nowhere to be found. Thus, the red flare she had just fired turned out to be more of a distress signal than one of victory. " _Maybe she got bored of waiting around and decided to join in on the action_ ," she thought with a scowl. " _I should have planned around her attention deficit._ "

At least Mai followed through and stealthily made her way to the Blue base, where she found Sokka and Katara attentively circling their flag. Quickly realizing her knife trick would be too risky without a partner, she began to scheme up a new plan. Unfortunately, by the time she thought of one, Azula crept up behind her and tagged her shoulder.

"Aha! Gotcha!" the princess exclaimed triumphantly.

Mai shrugged and sighed before apathetically walking back to her base.

"Nice job!" Sokka called out, flashing finger-guns at the firebender.

"No time to talk! I'll explain later!" she cried, dashing in the direction of the Yellow base.

Sokka and Katara shrugged at each other.

A sudden gust of wind took Mai by surprise as Azula zoomed past her. "Why you little – " She began sprinting in a desperate attempt to catch up to the princess.

Aang was already distracting Suki with his swift, evasive motions when Azula and Mai arrived.

"Where's Ty Lee?" Mai asked.

"I don't know, but I could really use some help over here!" Suki bleated, maintaining her focus on the Avatar.

The firebender scurried straight into the base, grabbing a flag and sneaking past Suki, causing the preoccupied Kyoshi warrior to shift her attention. In that moment, Aang effortlessly snatched the other flag and fled from the base. Suki and Mai charged after them, throwing fans and knives in their direction, but to no avail – Azula and Aang successfully returned to their bases, each sporting a yellow flag.

Sokka demanded the honor of launching the yellow flare on behalf of the Blue Team, while Aang ignited his own. Game over. The Yellow Team was eliminated.

* * *

"Where in the Spirit World did you go?!" Suki berated Ty Lee after the acrobat casually joined up with the rest of her team a minute later.

"I'm _sorry_ , but I found something…" She pulled out something white and fluffy from behind her back. "It's a cat!"

The girls stared at her quizzically

"I'm keeping it!"

"You abandoned the game to chase a cat?!" Mai reprimanded. "It clearly belongs to someone – look how tame it is!"

"But it's so cute and fuzzy!" She pressed the cat to her chest, snuggling a bit too hard with it. "Who has little paws? You do!"

"You lost the game for us!" Suki scolded.

"I'll make it up to you two... Let's go to the Jasmine Dragon. Teas are on me!"

Mai crossed her arms. "You know Iroh won't make you pay – "

"I'll let you two hold the kitty cat," she grinned.

Suki and Mai glanced sideways at each other and then back at Ty Lee. They sighed. "Okay."

* * *

"Whoa," Katara exhaled, taking in the dark, bleak atmosphere. "What is this place? It's terrifying."

"You got that right," Aang shivered, placing a comforting arm around his girlfriend's shoulder.

"Hold me!" Sokka wailed, throwing his arms around Zuko's neck.

"Fine, but only because I'm cold," the Fire Lord muttered, hugging him back. But he wasn't fooling anyone.

"This place isn't scary!" Toph folded her arms. "You guys are a bunch of babies."

Azula laughed. "Okay, so this, my friends, is what BSSU students call a 'Trapped in the Dungeon' challenge."

"Kinky," Toph grinned. "I like it."

"Soon, our teams will be imprisoned in two identical chambers filled with puzzles, riddles, and physical challenges. We'll have an hour time limit to escape – "

"Riddles and challenges you must face, if you are ever to leave this place!" Aang imitated from the Ember Island Players' infamous reenactment of King Bumi's challenges, causing everyone to snigger, except Azula who did not understand the inside joke.

She continued, "The first team that makes it out is the ultimate winner and will be prized with eternal bragging rights."

"This… sounds… AWESOME!" Toph voiced, throwing her arms into the air.

* * *

"This is so NOT awesome," Toph griped, sitting down on the cold, gridded tile floor of the chamber. "How am I supposed to know where and what these puzzles are?!"

"At least you can _see_ down here," Aang grumbled. "It's so dimly lit, we may as well be blind!"

"Watch it, Twinkle Toes."

Zuko ignited an orange flame in his hand.

"What are you doing?!" the Avatar hissed. "We're supposed to be able to solve all the puzzles without the use of bending. Not to mention that Azula forbade it…"

"Don't worry about Azula," Zuko sneered. "What she doesn't know won't hurt her… or us."

"If you're looking for light, there's a torch in each corner," Toph elucidated. "And it seems there's something sticking out from the underside of that desk." Without looking at it, she pointed over to a wooden desk against the wall.

Aang slid his hand under the desk and felt a small box being held up by some sort of adhesive. Carefully, he detached container and opened it. "Matches! Nice work, Toph!" he cheered before he was washed over with guilt. "Though most people wouldn't have been able to _see_ this…"

"Zappy said I could use the bare minimum amount of bending that permits me to see! It's not my fault she didn't think this far ahead. I say we take advantage of this oversight."

"I'm with Toph on this one," Zuko asserted.

"Well… that is a good point… but it _is_ Sokka's birthday," Aang deliberated. "How about this? Toph can point out things she could normally _see_ , and Zuko, you and I cannot use any bending whatsoever."

Toph and Zuko groaned. "Fiiiiiiine."

* * *

It took the Blue Team a little longer to find the matches and light their torches, but they were not far behind.

"So it seems we're locked in here by a series of keys," Sokka noted as he inspected the door. "Three rows and five columns of keys to be precise… so we have to find fifteen keys?!"

Azula put her finger to her bottom lip as she contemplated. "Could be… or more likely, we'll have to find three or five keys and figure out in which slots they belong."

"Hey you guys, check this out!" Katara shouted, gesturing to one of the floor tiles. "There's a footprint on this tile, and if you look closely, some of the tiles have numbers carved into them."

"Why don't you try putting your foot over the footprint?" Sokka suggested.

The waterbender stepped onto the tile, which caused the stone to indent. Suddenly, part of the nearby wall crumbled, revealing a shelf with six candles of different sizes, five of which were lit.

Sokka's blue eyes widened with enlightenment. "It's a timer! Sixty minutes and six candles – every ten minutes, another candle will burn out. We're already down to five!"

"There's a 'seven' above the footprint… maybe if I walk seven tiles in the direction the foot is facing, there will be another clue?"

"Try it," Azula encouraged. "I'm going to try to solve a different puzzle." She walked over to a shelf on the opposite wall from the candles. It held three clay vessels with openings just the size of a grown man's hand, as well as a wooden box with four dials of various symbols. She picked up the box to find a sheet a paper with more symbols on it, displayed as an equation. "Ooh, math!"

"You're such a nerd," Sokka teased.

"Shhh," she smiled. "Now, come over here and stick your hand in these vessels."

* * *

"The key is in this one," Toph said proudly, touching the first of the three clay vessels. Her eyes lit up upon reaching into it. "Mud! Excellent!"

"But how are we going to clean off the key?" Zuko queried. "If it's caked in mud, there's no way it will fit into the lock."

"Maybe one of the other vessels has water?" Aang offered.

Toph sniffed the second vessel. "Ick. Some sort of oil." Then she took a whiff of the third one. "Smells like… nothing!"

The Avatar poured some of the contents of the third vessel over the key. It was indeed water. "Alright! One key down, many more to go!"

"Make that two keys down," Toph grinned, lifting one of the stone tiles from the floor. "This one couldn't have been more obvious. For me, that is."

"Great job!" Aang applauded.

" _See_ anything else?" Zuko asked.

"Yep! There are three holes in the wall by the desk."

The firebender shifted the desk away from the wall, and just as Toph had described, there were three holes. He reached inside the first one to find the third key. The second two were empty. "Yes! We are destroying them!"

"Maybe for now, but there's just one problem," the Avatar frowned, picking up the wooden box with the symbols. "It seems we have a math problem to solve… does anyone know anything about math?"

* * *

"Solved!" Azula squealed. "If sun-star plus moon-heart equals heart-eye, and sun-moon plus star-heart equals moon-hand, and sun-star plus heart-moon equals lips-lips, and you convert all the symbols into numbers, then star-moon-sun-heart plus moon-sun-heart-star should equal five thousand four hundred fifty-six, or in symbols, lips-heart-lips-eye." She turned the four dials on the box until the correct symbols were displayed, causing it to pop open. The box contained three slits, the center slit holding a key.

"That's my little smarty-pants," Sokka beamed, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Sorry, I'm still a bit muddy."

"That's okay! We have, what, two keys now?"

"Three!" Katara chimed, lifting a tile from the floor. "I followed the numbers on the floor and they led me to this one!"

"Great! Why don't we put all the keys together and see if there's anything unusual about them," Sokka proposed.

"My key is labeled 'one'," Azula noted.

"Mine's 'two'," Katara added.

"Uh oh… mine's 'four', which means we're missing the third key," Sokka huffed. "And we only have twenty minutes remaining!"

"We haven't checked the drawers in the desk yet… maybe there's something in there?" the princess offered, walking toward the desk. She opened the top drawer to find a music box. The bottom drawer contained a scroll. "I call the music puzzle!"

Katara took the parchment from the drawer. "Guess we'll try and make sense of this scroll, brother."

* * *

"This is impossible!" Zuko growled, just about ready to set the wooden box with the symbols on fire.

Toph sat back down on the stone floor. "I got you guys three keys! You two have to figure out the rest."

"What's with this music box?" Aang inquired. "It's attached to a thumb-harp – are we supposed to play a song?" He turned the box upside-down. "Hey look! Music notes!"

"Let's switch puzzles," the Fire Lord suggested, taking the music box from the Avatar before he could object.

"Zappy's been teaching you music?" Toph jibed. "How many times have you two made sweet, sweet music together?"

"Shut up, Toph," he snarled. "Ugh." He covered his eyes with his hand in embarrassment. "Believe it or not, I used to play the tsungi horn, so… I can read music."

"That's great, Zuko!" Aang beamed with pride. "I'd love to hear you play sometime!"

"Not gonna happen." He shook his head. "Okay, so the notes are so-do-mi-la." He strummed those notes on the thumb-harp, but nothing happened. "What?! Those are the right notes! ARGH!"

* * *

"Okay, if it's not the melody, then perhaps it's the rhythm that's important," Azula thought out loud. Again, she strummed the thumb-harp, this time with the correct melody and rhythm, but the box remained unopened. "Hmmm…"

Lost in their own puzzle, the Water siblings tried to make heads and tails of the scroll.

"It's a diamond filled with a bunch of smaller diamonds. One's red, one's yellow, and one's green… so is it a map of some sort?" Katara asked, index finger pressed to her temple.

"Actually…" Sokka rotated the diagram forty-five degrees. "Yes! It's a ten-by-ten grid – I bet it's this room!" he cried with excitement. "And look! The red square marks the tile with the footprint – "

"And the green square marks the tile where I found that key!"

"So, there has to be something special about this yellow square." Sokka went over to the tile and lifted it up to find that the ground below was dug out. He reached down into the dirt and pulled out an unlit lantern. "Huh, wasn't expecting that."

" _What if the rhythm were the only important part?_ " the princess speculated. _"We have a half note, two quarter notes, and a whole note, so in four-four time, that's two beats, one beat, one beat, and four beats. Two, one, one, four, or in solfege, re-do-do-fa. Well, it's worth a shot."_ She strummed re-do-do-fa on the thumb-harp. The music box popped open, revealing three slots, one of which held a key. "Got it! Key number 3! Do you need help with your puzzle?"

"Yes," Katara nodded. "We're trying to figure out why we would need a lantern."

Azula tilted her head. "To see into something dark that we couldn't see before?"

"We have ten minutes, team," Sokka panicked.

Katara looked at the wall with the candles. "It's interesting… one wall shows our timer, another has a shelf with the vats and math puzzle, another has the door to our escape, and the last one has… nothing?"

"Yes… yes… that _is_ interesting," the warrior agreed. "That desk could have easily been closer toward the center of the room, but instead, it's up against the wall…"

The three teammates ran to the desk and pulled it away from the wall, revealing three holes.

"There we go!" Sokka exclaimed, lighting the lantern and shining it into the holes. "The first one has a key!" He promptly grabbed it. "Key number five."

"Okay so we have five keys, and the locks on the door have fifteen slots… so how are we supposed to know where they go?" the waterbender questioned.

"We have one key for each column, and they're even numbered one through five. So the trick is to figure out in which position each key belongs: top, middle, or bottom." Azula took the keys over to the door.

"Trial and error?" Katara offered.

Azula sandwiched her chin between her index finger and thumb. "Two hundred forty-three distinct possibilities… I think we'd be here for a while – "

"Which means there's some obvious way of telling where these keys belong." Sokka began stroking an imaginary long beard. "When I found the key in the vats, it was in the first vat, and when I found the key in the hole in the wall, it was also in the first hole…"

"And when I opened the box with the math puzzle, the key was in the center slot. Same with the music box!"

"But what about the key I found under the tile?" Katara's blue eyes shifted left to right. "Wait… come to think of it… the key was all the way on the right-hand side of the tile."

"That's it!" Sokka laid out the keys from one to five. "So Azula found Key 1, which goes in slot 2, Katara found Key 2, which goes in slot 3, Azula also found Key 3, which goes in slot 2, I found Key 4, which goes in slot 1, and finally, Katara and I found Key 5, which goes in slot 1." He placed the proper keys in the slots and turned them all clockwise. The door opened. "BOOM! FREEDOM! GO BLUE TEAM!"

"We did it!" Katara cheered. "This was so much fun! Thanks for planning this, Azula!"

"Of course! Anything for Sokka's birthday," she smiled. "I'm glad you enjoyed it – you were great in there!" To the firebender's surprise, Katara pulled her in for a hug.

" _She really cares about Sokka… maybe I could get used to having her in my life_ ," the waterbender thought as she embraced the princess.

Sokka was taken aback by the warmness he felt watching his sister and Azula hug. For once, he was overcome with a sense of optimism about the future. Carried away in the moment, he wrapped his arms around both girls and squeezed them snugly. "Group hug!"

* * *

The Red Team was still grumbling and grousing about the math puzzle when all the teams reconvened at the Jasmine Dragon.

"Well, I was going to ask which team won, but from the looks on your faces, it's quite apparent!" Suki laughed. "Congratulations, Blue Team!"

"Thank you!" the Blue Team chorused, taking a seat at the table.

"Azula! You _won't_ believe what happened while you were gone!" Ty Lee chirped.

"You… found a cat?" she inquired, noticing the white bundle in the acrobat's arms.

"Yes, but that's not all!" She grinned mischievously. "Chan and Ruon-Jian were here! Remember them? From that Ember Island party we went to forever ago?"

Azula furrowed her brow as she tried to collect her memory before her golden eyes shot open. " _Those_ jerks?!"

"I knew you'd remember kissing Chan," Ty Lee jeered.

"You _kissed_ that asshole?!" Zuko snapped.

"I don't kiss assholes, Zuzu."

Sokka smirked. "Kiss, no. Lick, on the other hand…"

Blushing profusely, the princess violently elbowed him in the ribcage.

Everyone at the table cringed, except for Toph who began cackling wildly.

"And here I thought you were above the good ol' mud tongue," the earthbender chortled, slapping her knee.

Katara put her hand over her mouth. "I'm gonna be sick."

"Let's not stray from the subject at hand," Azula mumbled. "What I _do_ remember about Chan is trashing his house."

"Well, it seems those two aren't the party animals they used to be," Ty Lee revealed. "They've really turned themselves around!"

Azula turned to Mai to see if Ty Lee was exaggerating.

"It's true," Mai confirmed. "Although they are still somewhat in the party business – they started their own catering company. They just got called for a job here in the Upper Ring for some ritzy socialite function. It sounded dreadful."

Ty Lee seemed to become even more animated than usual. "And the best part of all… Ruon-Jian hasn't forgotten about Mai at all! He was super flirty with her!"

A faint blush filled Mai's wan cheeks. "Ty, shhhhh!"

"What?! You clearly left a good impression on him!"

"And yet, you conveniently left out the part about Chan hitting on that hussy of a tea server over there." Mai shifted her eyes toward Jin, who was waiting on other customers.

Zuko and Azula stole a furtive glance at each other, smiling and trying not to laugh as they thought about what happened with Jin a few nights back.

Holding a tray full of teas, Iroh came out of the kitchen and greeted the newcomers. "Tea all around!" he hummed, serving the steaming cups.

The friends indulged themselves with the caffeinated liquid, laughing and poking fun at each other as they recounted their day to Iroh until it was closing time. That's when Sokka and Azula took it upon themselves to steal away to a nearby inn for the night to continue Sokka's birthday festivities.

* * *

"Azula… before we begin, I just want to tell you how thankful I am to have you in my life. This whole day has been amazing – I can't believe you were able to plan all of that. This is the most fun I've had in a long time, and it's all because of you." Sokka gazed affectionately at the princess. Not that she could see it – she was blindfolded, all four of her limbs tied securely to each of the four bedposts. He cupped her soft cheek with his rough hand. "You… Azula… I'm… I'm so crazy about you." He leaned down and kissed her lips, which she readily met. "By the way, the safe word is 'pentapox'." Then he ripped open her robe and pounced on top of her like a wolf about to shred its prey.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

(1) Sorry for the long delay. I've been having some health issues, which are still ongoing. It would _really_ make me feel better if you could give me some encouragement, whether that's in the form of a favorite, follow, positive review, or any kind words. Seriously, your support means everything to me.

(2) I have also been busy with two writing challenges: Sokkla Saturdays and Sinful Sundays (Zucest). Sokkla Saturdays will be continuing for a while, so if you're a Sokkla fan, please check out my collection of drabbles and short stories for this challenge, "Blue Eyes, Blue Fire." Sinful Sundays is over, but if you're a Zucest fan, please check out my short stories, "Like Moths".

(3) I _really_ wanted to write a Sokkla lemon in this chapter, but then I thought it was long enough as it was. As for the Zucest component, things are going to take a serious turn for the Fire siblings in the next two chapters. In Chapter 17, it may seem like things will not change between the two, but please be patient. Chapter 18 is going to be one wild ride.


	17. Bargaining (Part 1)

**Author's Note:** Thank you SO much to all of you who filled me with positivity, especially after my last update! Your reviews, private messages, Tumblr messages, and favs/follows were all so touching and motivated me to keep on writing this crazy story. Special thank-you to clarielparke, imgonnabetheavatar, Fanwright, dimensionbitch (Tumblr), Adrimore, nickmkii, and TypesWithOneHand for your nonstop support, friendship, love, and kindness. Now let the countdown to Azula's birthday begin!

* * *

 **Chapter 17: Bargaining (Part 1)**

 _Five weeks before Azula's birthday…_

The proof was in his hands. Although the interaction seemed more like a very bad lucid dream, the concrete evidence was firmly in his clutches, ensuring that this experience did in fact occur. Zuko shook the paper bag of dried leaves by his right ear, listening to the rustling sound until…

"What's that?"

He jumped out of his desk chair, dropping the bag on the floor. Fortunately, it landed upright with none of its contents spilled. "M – Mai!" he stuttered, picking up the paper bag. "How long have you been standing there?"

She shifted her eyes from left to right. "Just a few seconds… what are you hiding?"

"Nothing!" He tossed the bag inside a drawer. "Just something Uncle gave me." Tenting his fingers over the bridge of his nose, he closed his eyes and sighed. "It's a long story."

"I have time." She took a seat facing her ex-boyfriend, resting her elbows on his desk. "Kei Lo is playing with Kiyi and Tom-Tom – I'm sure he'll keep them occupied for a while."

"I… I don't even know where to begin." He took another deep breath, casting his eyes downward. "Uncle… he knows."

The raven-haired girl raised an eyebrow.

"About Azula and me."

"WHAT?!" she asked, completely shocked. "How did he find out? Don't tell me he walked in on you two – "

"No! I – he – ugh." He shook his head. "A few days before Sokka's birthday party, I was _trying_ to take your advice and take another girl home."

Although Mai was pleased to hear that he was trying to heed her advice, she wasn't feeling as content as she had expected. To the contrary, she felt unsettled.

"But apparently this girl and Azula had made this plan a long time ago to – "

"Wait… back up a second. Azula knows this girl? Do I know her?"

"Uhhh… you may have seen her at the Jasmine Dragon – she's a server there."

"Oh, _her_ ," she muttered, her stomach churning with jealousy. "Go on."

"Well, I'll spare you the details, but basically, she tied me to a chair and then had sex with Azula right in front of me."

"You _can't_ be serious! Azula had sex with a _girl_?"

"Only to torture me, but yes. It was… awesome." He blushed. "And horrible at the same time. Obviously I thought that we were going to have a threesome, but they just made me watch!" His hands balled into fists as he recollected the sexy transgression. "Anyway, Iroh came home to find me helplessly tied up, and I was so angry that I told him everything. And I mean _everything_."

Mai shifted uncomfortably.

"Needless to say, Uncle was quite perturbed by the news."

"Yeah, I bet." She was secretly thrilled that Iroh found out. One more person to help thwart their taboo relationship. "But that doesn't explain anything about this mystery bag of yours."

"Right… so the following day, Uncle and Azula played a game of Pai Sho. Naturally, he wasn't playing his best – Azula told me that he could barely look her in the eye. Long story short, he lost and proceeded to drown his sorrows in rice wine. When I found him later at the Jasmine Dragon, he was drunker than I'd ever seen, and I've seen him shitfaced plenty of times during our travels."

She snickered as she imagined overly drunk Iroh.

"Yeah, you'd _think_ that'd be amusing," he chuckled. "But trying to get his drunk ass home was far from funny."

"So what was he doing at the Jasmine Dragon?" she inquired, still laughing. "He couldn't have been working in that state."

"No, he was raiding his medicinal tea cabinet for his hangover prevention tea. And well… that's when he gave me _this_ ," he explained, pulling the paper bag out of the drawer and plopping it down on the desk.

"I presume this isn't hangover prevention tea…"

He shook his head. "He calls it his 'love making' tea. Supposedly it's a powerful aphrodisiac that he usually gives to his elderly male customers to help them 'raise the flag' or his elderly female customers to 'get the juices flowing'." He shuddered as he played back the conversation in his head.

"So why on earth would he give this to _you_?" she questioned, laughing even more intensely than before.

"You're not going to believe this, but he told me to use it on Azula!"

"No. Way. There's no way Iroh would ever say that!"

"It's true! After he threw the bag at me, I said, 'It was just a stupid game of Pai Sho. Aren't you overreacting?' and he said…" Zuko cleared his throat and attempted to mimic his uncle's voice. "…'No, Azula is crazy and needs to go down. On you.'"

"I would have expected your Iroh impersonation to be better by now," she chuckled, wiping away a joyful tear that formed in her eye.

"I don't think I've ever seen you laugh this much," he smiled.

Her cheeks reddened. "Well, I've never heard a story so ridiculous before."

"Yeah, I'm still having trouble believing it happened. He was so wrecked, there's no way he remembers any of this."

"That's probably for the best," she simpered. "So… you've had this special tea for, what, two weeks now… are you going to use it?"

"I don't know! On one hand, I do need to get Azula back for what she and Jin did to me, but on the other hand – "

"I'm gonna stop you there." She smirked. "Do it."

"What?" he asked, his golden eyes widening with disbelief.

"Use it on her. It'll be funny. Come on, don't look at me like that!"

He was staring at her incredulously.

"Your sister is such a control freak. You saw how much of a tyrant she was during Sokka's birthday party! It would be hilarious to see how she reacts to not being able to control her desire."

"Mai…"

"And then you leave her high and dry of course," she added, smugly.

A naughty grin crept across his face. "You're brilliant. Have I ever told you that?"

The redness returned to her cheeks. "You could stand to say it more often," she smiled.

"You're truly brilliant."

* * *

 _Four weeks before Azula's birthday…_

"Mind if I join?" Zuko asked, stripping off his shirt.

"Yes!" Suki, Ty Lee, and Azula answered simultaneously.

"Girls only," Suki sneered, crossing her arms and leaning back against the rocky texture of the hot springs.

"Sorry, Zuko!" Ty Lee apologized.

"I'm not," Azula smirked. "Go away, Zuzu."

"Aw come on! It was _my_ idea to have this built – "

"It's just… weird," Suki admitted. "You've seen _all_ of us naked."

"No! He only saw my boobs," Ty Lee corrected.

Azula rolled her eyes. "Everyone's seen your boobs, Ty."

Disobeying the ladies, Zuko dipped his toe into the hot springs. "Just pretend I'm one of the girls, okay?" As he sat himself down next to his sister, his yellow eyes were met with six inimical ones. "So… what are we talking about?"

"We _were_ discussing what Azula wants to do for her birthday next month," the Kyoshi warrior scoffed.

Ty Lee grinned. "That and how Suki has a crush on Haru."

"For the last time, I do NOT!" she countered a little too defensively. "Just because we've been writing to each other doesn't mean anything."

"Yeah, _sure_ it doesn't," the acrobat leered.

Zuko turned to his sister. "So, what do you want to do for your birthday?"

"As I was telling the girls, I'm not planning anything."

"You're not?" he frowned. "But it's your first birthday home since you've been to University – it's a _big_ deal!"

Azula sighed. "First of all, no it's not. Who cares about turning 23 anyway? Second of all, after the birthday extravaganza I organized for Sokka, I'm _sure_ he's going to do something for me in return. I need to keep my schedule clear."

"But what if he doesn't…"

"I believe he will," the princess smiled confidently.

"Me too," the acrobat added, taking Azula's hand.

"Me three," the Kyoshi warrior agreed, smiling warmly at Azula. "As someone who's dated Sokka for a long time, I know he's full of surprises. I'd be shocked if he didn't make your birthday special."

"See, Zuzu? Take your pessimism elsewhere!"

"I know how to make him leave," Ty Lee sneered. "Zuko… fuck, marry, kill. The three of us."

"Uhhhhhhhhh…"

The girls stared him down as he deliberated.

"I think I'd rather drown," he groaned, submerging his head under the hot water.

"Should we pull him up?" Suki queried.

"No, don't worry," Azula smirked. "He has to come up for air eventually."

* * *

 _Three weeks before Azula's birthday…_

The cloaked man had not been expecting to see the former Fire Lord in such high spirits. Unlike his previous two visits, Ozai seemed to be quite pleased to see his informant, even before he was offered some rice pudding. The vast change in demeanor threw the cloaked man off guard. Perhaps it was because Ozai recently had the privilege of taking a hot shower, during which his cell and clothes were thoroughly cleaned. Or perhaps it was because he had something up his sleeve…

"This rice pudding is delectable."

"I'm glad it pleases you, Sir."

Ozai stood with perfect posture as he ate his snack. "So, what news have you for me?" he asked between bites. "Surely Azula has grown tired of this affair by now."

"To the contrary, it seems their forbidden escapades have only become more frequent and less discrete. Since last we spoke, your children have sullied the royal bathtub, a hot air balloon, and even your brother's guest bedroom. Your daughter went as far as to put on a private strip show for – "

"Enough," he exhaled, trying to remain as calm as possible. "Despite what I told you during our first meeting, I do not need nor _want_ to hear all of these details." He paused, his face twisting. "Wait… did you say my brother's guest bedroom?"

"Yes, my Lord. Your brother has been made aware of their transgressions. Much to their chagrin. And your brother's…"

"And yet Iroh has done _nothing_ to stop them?" His breathing became heavier with building rage.

"Iroh does not approve of their _relationship_ , but I'd imagine it would be difficult to take action from Ba Sing Se when his nephew and niece reside in the Fire Nation Palace."

The former Fire Lord took a deep breath, holding the air in his chest for a solid ten seconds before releasing it. "Of course." He rubbed his temples with his thumb and middle fingers. "And what of Ursa? Has she been made aware?"

"No, Sir. Nobody would like to be responsible for poisoning her mind with such news."

He held the gaze of his informant, who immediately noticed that his usual fearsome stare had softened over. "I'm going to need you to tell her."

His eyes widened. "My Lord, with all due respect, I don't think it would be wise to – "

"You _will_ tell her! She has the power to stop this!" He cast his yellow eyes downward and sighed. "Please."

It was the first time the informant had ever heard that word come out of Ozai's mouth. Prior to that, he didn't even think the word was in his vocabulary.

"Do you have any children?" he inquired, bringing his yellow eyes back up to meet the cloaked man's.

"Yes, I have a son…"

"Imagine if your son were my son, and he was doing what he was doing with his _sister_. How would that make you feel?"

He thought for a moment. "Like… I failed as a parent."

"Precisely. Zuko was never worth my fathering, but Azula… she had so much potential." He sighed and slumped down on his mattress. In an attempt to manipulate his informant by appealing to his sympathy, he had to act like he actually cared for his daughter. "If I could just _talk_ to her, I know I could help cure her confusion." He laced his fingers back behind his head. " _If I could talk to Azula, I know I could force her to end this affair, gain back her trust, and fool her into having me released."_

"Actually, I do have a bit of good news in that regard," the cloaked man grinned. "Your daughter has agreed to visit you."

He picked his head up. "She has?!"

"Yes… but in five moons."

"Five moons?!" he roared, his lips curling into a snarl. But he managed to stop himself from throwing a full-blown temper tantrum. "Okay. Okay, five is better than nothing." He sighed again. "But in the meantime, you _will_ make Ursa aware somehow."

"But Sir – "

"What do you want? What do I have to give you? Money? Women? Do you have enemies? Do you want them to disappear? Just tell me what you want!"

"N – Nothing, my Lord!"

"There has to be _something_ – just name your price! I'll give you anything you want!" he pleaded with desperate golden eyes.

"I – I would just like to see you released from prison, Sir. And I would like to guarantee your wellbeing. I'll… I'll see what I can do about Lady Ursa."

"Thank you. Thank you, my friend."

The informant continued to doubt his ears.

"Report back to me as soon as you can. You may take your leave." After the cloaked man was out of sight, Ozai smirked. " _Now let's see if my perceived_ politeness _actually pays off_."

* * *

 _Two weeks before Azula's birthday…_

Azula was on her way to the kitchen for a snack when she spotted something unusual out of the corner of her eye, causing her to backtrack a couple of steps to Kiyi's bedroom. "Wh – What's going on in here?"

"Azzie!" Kiyi cried. "Come join us!" The tiny firebender was applying a dark purple eyeshadow to her older brother, who sat patiently in front of Kiyi's mirror.

"Oh joy, Azula's here!" Zuko said sarcastically, blushing with humiliation.

"Why, don't you look lovely?" the princess smirked.

"Zuzu and I were training and he said that if I successfully hit all of my targets with fire blasts, he'd let me give him a makeover!" Kiyi finished one eye and moved on to the other. "Ty Lee let me borrow her makeup kit!"

"Hmmm… I think he needs a bright red lipstick. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes!" She rifled through Ty Lee's gigantic bag of makeup until she found the perfect shade of red. "Ummm… Azzie can you do it? I don't want to mess up."

"I'd love to," she smiled. "Kiyi, in the meantime, why don't you run to my room and grab my red nail polish?"

"Great idea!" She skipped out the door.

Azula sat down on her brother's lap with her legs to both sides of him before pinching his cheeks together to force his lips to purse. But before she could apply the lipstick, he grabbed by the waist and pulled her closer to him. "Zuzu, what are you – "

He cut her off with a chaste kiss. "Would you rather I kiss you with lipstick on?" he sneered.

"Well now you're wearing mine," she laughed, jumping off his lap as she heard footsteps approaching. Quickly, she fixed her own lipstick and then filled in Zuko's lips with red.

"Beautiful!" Kiyi beamed. "Now let's add some blush." She proceeded to apply a rosy powder to his cheeks.

"Zuko, I must say, you're being an awfully good sport about this."

"Yes, well… Kiyi's leaving for vacation soon so I thought I'd – "

Azula's brow furrowed. "Vacation?"

"Mommy and Daddy are taking me to Ember Island in a few days! Didn't Mommy tell you?"

"No… how long will you be gone?"

"Two weeks!"

"I see," she scowled. "Well… it seems like you have things covered here. I'm going for a run."

"But you already went for a run this morning!"

Azula ignored her and walked out the door.

"Is Azzie upset that I'm going on vacation?" she asked her brother with worried eyes.

Suddenly, he smacked himself in the forehead. "Oh man, I didn't even think about this before! You're going to miss Azula's birthday… I guess Mother forgot."

"Oh no!" she panicked. "Should I tell Mommy?"

"No," he sighed. "She's been looking forward to this trip, and it's the perfect time to go with it just turning Spring and all. You'll have perfect weather and there shouldn't be too many tourists."

"Then… promise me you'll make Azzie's birthday special?"

"Kiyi," he smiled. "I'll make Azula's birthday very very special. I promise."

* * *

 _One week before Azula's birthday…_

"Hey, sis," Zuko greeted, peaking into Azula's bedroom from the hallway. He could see her lying down in bed on her stomach with her knees bent and her ankles crossed, her sleep robe barely covering her curvaceous bottom. Several papers were scattered around her usually tidy mattress, one of which she was intently reading.

"What do you want, Zuzu?" she sighed, seeming a bit distraught. She didn't even bother looking up.

"I was, um, wondering if you'd care for some tea."

"No thank you."

"Oh… I thought you'd say yes so I already started brewing some," he smiled awkwardly.

She put down the paper, an old letter from Sokka, and gave her brother a weak smile. "I suppose some tea would do me some good."

"Is something bothering you?" he asked on their way to the dining room.

She didn't respond immediately. "Zuko… if Sokka were planning something for my birthday… you'd tell me, right?"

"Uhhh, that depends. I wouldn't tell you if I were sworn to secrecy." Like a gentleman, he pulled a chair out for her and pushed it in as she sat down.

Her face lit up. "So he _is_ planning something?"

"Oh, errrrr…" He scratched the back of his head, grinning sheepishly. "No, not that I know of."

"Oh." The spark in her eyes was instantly snuffed out.

"Sorry if I misled you to believe that," he said apologetically, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Hey, let me get that tea."

Azula's shoulders slumped as her brother left for the kitchen. When he returned, a strange but familiar scent of strawberries and honey with a dash of cocoa and chili peppers pervaded the air. " _Where have I smelled this before?_ " she wondered as Zuko placed her tea cup in front of her. She eyed the cup suspiciously.

"Is something wrong?" he queried, worried that she recognized Iroh's 'love making' tea. Knowing that this was a possibility since she used to work in his tea shop, he took the extra step of brewing the same tea for himself, under the belief that Azula was much smaller than him and thus he wouldn't be as affected by the same dose. And since he wasn't sure how suspicious he would act when serving this special concoction, he wanted to guarantee his sister got a proper taste even if she were to switch cups with him.

"No," she shrugged, taking a sip. "This tea is… interesting. Where did you get it?"

"From Uncle of course," he answered nervously before taking a small sip. " _This is surprisingly good_ ," he thought.

"Huh." She took a larger sip.

He had to stop himself from smirking. "So… I wanted to ask you… how do you feel about Mother, ummm, not being around for your birthday?"

"You can just say she forgot, Zuzu," she snapped. "How do you think I feel?" She didn't wait for a response. "To be honest, I don't know what else I was expecting. Why should anything be different now that I'm home? Mother… will never change her mind about me."

"I don't know about that – "

"It's fine," she exhaled. "The Palace is much more enjoyable without her around. Besides, I still believe that Sokka will plan something for me – "

"Azula…"

"Even if my birthday's one week away and I still haven't heard anything from him," she muttered before downing the rest of her tea.

"Hey… how about this?" he smiled warmly, reaching across the table to take her hand. "If you end up without birthday plans, let's spend the day together. Just you and me. We can do whatever you'd like."

She returned the smile. "Really?"

"Really."

"Thanks, Zuzu. You're the b – " Suddenly, her cheeks flushed and she felt a rush of excitement pool between her legs. Her skin began to tingle. Red hot fire was pumping through her veins. Fighting the urge to touch herself immediately, she sat down on her hands.

"What's the matter, Az?" he smirked diabolically.

"Wh – What the fuck did you put in my tea?!"

"Nothing!"

Her heart was racing, her breathing shallow and quick. "Wait a second… I knew that scent was familiar – this is Iroh's special tea he gives to old people to help them – UGH!"

He started laughing at her.

"What is _wrong_ with you?!" She stood up, pacing back and forth along the dining table, fuming.

"That's what you get for what you did to me in Ba Sing Se!"

"Is that so? Well, laugh all you want. I don't think you realize how much tea you've had yourself during our conversation." She flashed him a twisted smirk.

He glanced down at his tea cup, which was just about empty. "Well, shit."

"Idiot."

His breathing picked up as he felt his underwear tighten considerably. He bit down hard on his lip, his blood pumping a little too hard as he became engulfed in burning desire. Acting on impulse, he slid himself across the wooden table, landing on the other side where he swiftly pinned his sister up against the wall.

"What do you think you're doing?" she breathed heavily.

"What does it look like?" His erection was protruding from his sleep robe, nesting its way into the folds of her silk robe. He tried to kiss her lips, but she turned her head to the side, denying him of those soft, full lips.

"I don't think so, Zuzu," she sneered despite herself.

"Stop playing hard-to-get." He smacked the wall with his hands on both sides of Azula's head. "I know you want me right now."

She stared defiantly into his eyes. "You tried to get even with me and you failed. Now I'm going to make you suffer. Spirits know I have better self-control than you do." What she really wanted to do was pull him up against her and be fucked hard against the wall. But she'd be damned if she were to get swept away in the tempest.

"What do you want, Azula?" he spat.

"Hmmm…" she smiled, casting her eyes upward and bringing her index finger to her lip as she thought. "First, I want you to promise not to solicit other girls."

"Done." He was desperate. He needed her more than he'd ever needed anyone.

"Tell me I'm your only one," she purred, stroking his hair back behind his ear.

"You're my only one," he growled, pushing his groin into hers.

"Now get on your knees and _beg_ me."

"Azula! I already told you I would never beg you for sex."

"Well, that's just a shame, now isn't it?" She licked the tip of her index finger a few times before inserting the digit into her mouth and sucking on it. "Oh well." Slowly and deliberately, she exited the dining room, swinging her hips on the way out.

"ARGH!" he shouted with frustration, the storm brewing in his loins proving too strong. Pacing frantically about the dining room, sweating and swearing, he knew the only solution was to swallow his pride and go after his sister. There was only one thing on his mind and nothing would stand in his way. He fled out into the hallway, sprinting right past Azula, who was waiting for him right outside the doorway.

"How predictable," she scoffed, her arms crossed.

He doubled back, picked her up by her legs, and hoisted her over his shoulder. His erection pulsed as he imagined all of the fun they were about to have.

"Where are we going?!"

Without answering her, he marched to the throne room, kicking open the heavy door upon arrival. Continuing forward, he turned around and threw Azula onto his throne, where he immediately tore open her sleep robe. Secretions of excitement dripped out of him as his eyes roamed lustfully over her perfect body. He untied the sash on his own robe, letting the silk slide off his strong shoulders, before dropping to his knees.

"What are you doing?" she exhaled, her heart pounding dangerously fast.

"You told me to get on my knees and beg, correct? Well, how's _this_ for begging?" In the next moment, his mouth latched on to her clit, over her sheer panties. He sucked her and sucked her, continuously being rewarded by her soft moans and jolts of her hips.

"Zuzu, Zuzuuuuuu," she groaned, grabbing and pulling her brother's hair.

He stopped briefly to yank off her underwear, reclaiming her hot, soaking core with his mouth before the fabric slipped off her feet. Running his tongue wildly all around her, he lapped up all her savory juices, gripping her by the pelvic bone, unaware of how much his desire was getting the better of him.

Thrusting her hips faster and faster against his barbaric tongue, she arched her back and dug her nails into the back of his head. "Yes, Zuzu, yes! That's so good – I'm going to cum!"

That's when he realized how much he had succumbed to the effects of the tea. The typhoon in his groin was too hard to control. He moaned against her heat as he brought her to orgasm, releasing himself into his underwear at the same time.

"Zuko," she panted. "Did you just…"

His already flushed cheeks grew even redder. "Well, this is embarrassing."

"No, it's okay," she said, failing to hide her disappointment.

"It's weird though – I feel like I can keep going."

She grinned impishly, especially after seeing he was still rock hard. "Come here."

As soon as he stood up, she pulled down his underwear and licked her lips. When he extended his arm to help her up, she knew exactly where this was going. They proceeded to trade places, with Zuko sitting on the throne and Azula standing before him in all her naked glory. "Turn around," he commanded, pulling her down onto his lap after she obeyed.

She tilted her head back and moaned upon feeling her brother's warm hands play with her breasts as she rubbed her backside against his aching cock.

"Come on, Az. Don't tease me," he breathed through his teeth, letting his erection glide up and down the crevice of her cheeks. "I need you."

Using his thighs for support, she propped herself up and eased herself down onto his thick manhood, coating him in exceedingly wet warmth.

"Fuuuuuck," he growled, pinching one of her nipples and lowering his other hand to grab onto her pelvic bone to drive her down harder.

She rolled her hips up and down his length, loving the way he filled her up, stretching her tight, slick walls so pleasantly. Perhaps it was due to the special tea, but she couldn't imagine anything hotter than riding her brother while sitting on the throne. She slipped her hand between her legs, stroking the sensitive bead that he was sucking on only minutes before.

"I love watching you touch yourself," he whispered huskily into her ear, his breath hot and ragged. Plowing into her over and over, the feeling of her curvy backside smacking his legs, being engulfed by her tight core, and the rhythmic bouncing of her breasts were sending him to a second orgasm. He grunted with every thrust, trying to hold back his impending eruption.

"Make me cum, brother!" she wailed, grinding against him harder and faster.

He slid his hand down from her breast, along her slim waist, taking over the space between her legs, where he vibrated his index and middle fingers rapidly against her.

"Yessss yesssss more!" she begged, drowning in pleasure.

Biting down viciously onto her flawless shoulder, he pinched her clit between his fingers, pulling it ever-so-slightly forward.

"OHHHHHH ZUKO FUCK!" Her eyes squeezed shut and her toes curled as she came hard all over his massive erection.

"AHHHH SPIRITS AZZZZZZZ!" he screamed, shooting his hot, white load into her, their juices mixing and staining the cushion on the throne.

Their pelvises collided a few more times as they recovered. He held her close, occasionally kissing her shoulder where he bit her, their chests heaving in sync.

After several minutes of rest, she weakly pushed herself to a standing position and turned around to face him. "Zuko…" She looked down at his lap. "You're _still_ hard!"

"Damn tea," he smiled.

"Want to go again?" she playfully inquired.

"Yes," he exhaled. "But this time, I want to feel your mouth on my cock."

She dropped to her knees and stared up at him with naughty amber eyes. "As you wish, my Lord."

He rested his head back and sighed as she lowered her lips onto him.

* * *

 _The day before Azula's birthday…_

Her grip on the letter grew tighter and shakier with each passing word. This wasn't happening. This wasn't real. " _How could he…_ "

Zuko saw her standing there in the hallway, nostrils flared, fighting back the urge to cry. "Az, what's wrong?"

She closed her eyes and inhaled sharply but remained unresponsive.

"Who sent you that letter?"

"Sokka," she sighed. "He's… he's not coming."

"What?" he asked reflexively.

"HE'S. NOT. COMING." The letter went up in blue flames, turning to dust as it fell down to the floor.

He watched her bottom lip tremble as she stormed off.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

(1) I kept the lemon short in this chapter after hearing some feedback. How was it? Too short? Still too long? It's tough because some of you are only reading for the lemons, while others are more invested in the story.

(2) The next chapter will pick up exactly where this one left off. Azula and Zuko's relationship is going to take a drastic turn. But the conflict is far from over.

(3) I may be a bit late posting Chapter 18 (sorry!) because I'm working on a new one-shot. It's a Voltron/Avatar crossover. I'll have more details for you later.


	18. Bargaining (Part 2)

**Author's Note:** This chapter picks up right where the last one left off, so you may want to reread the very last section of the previous chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter 18: Bargaining (Part 2)**

"Azula, wait!" he called after her in vain. "Azula!"

But she ignored his pleas and kept marching down the hall, her eyes narrow, stinging with tears.

"Just _talk_ to me for one second!" He began to chase the storm that was his sister, following her into her bedroom.

"Close the door," she muttered with a low, cold voice.

"With me in or out?" He watched her frantically rummage through the top drawer of one of her dressers, clearly in search of something.

"It doesn't make a difference to me." She kept rifling through the drawer, her back turned toward him. "Just close it."

Zuko shut the door behind him. "Can I help you find something?"

"No." She pulled out a small bag containing a green, leafy substance similar to tea. "I found it."

"What is that?"

Without warning, she threw the bag at him, hitting him squarely in the chest. Fortunately, his quick reflexes allowed him to catch it before it dropped.

"Hey!" he shouted. For a moment, he stared at the bag with bewilderment, but then lightning struck. His golden eyes shot wide open. "Is this… is this what I think it is?!"

"You're going to have to be a little more specific," she grinned, pulling out a sheet of rice paper conveniently hidden in the bottom drawer of the same dresser.

"Why do you have this?!" He was stunned and a little bit angry, although he couldn't figure out why.

She rolled her eyes. "For smoking, Dum-Dum."

"But, but," he stammered. "Earth herb is forbidden!"

"Yes, and so is the nature of our relationship," she hummed, walking toward him until they were chest-to-chest. "And yet you bend me over and have your way with me every chance you get." She smirked.

"That's… different."

"Is it?"

He knew she had a point. After all, Azula was his drug of choice. And boy was he addicted. He sighed. "Where did you get this anyway?"

She snatched the bag out of his grasp. "University. I've been saving it for a special occasion." She walked over to her bed and proceeded to roll a joint with the rice paper. "Would you care to join me, brother?"

"Ehhhh, I don't know…"

"Suit yourself." She put the joint in her mouth and was just about to ignite the tip when she was interrupted.

"What does it feel like?"

"To be high or to smoke?"

"Both I guess," he mumbled, shrugging.

"Well, being high feels like you're stripped down to your most honest self, free of any inhibitions. Smoking just feels like you're breathing hot air, very akin to firebending actually."

"Hmmm…"

"Look. I'm not going to pressure you, but I think you'd really enjoy it."

"I'm… intrigued."

She smiled coyly. "Would it help if I were to blow the smoke into your mouth?"

"Yes, actually it would," he simpered before taking a seat on the edge of her bed.

"Great." Holding the end of the joint in her mouth, she sparked the tip with her finger and inhaled deeply. Then she leaned in close to her brother, cupping his cheeks between her thumb and index finger, brought her mouth to his, and slowly exhaled a cloud of herbal-scented smoke into his mouth.

Only the Spirits knew why he found this so incredibly sexy. Holding his breath, he pulled the princess onto his lap. Then he brought his lips to hers and exhaled the smoke back into her mouth, something she hadn't anticipated but warmly welcomed.

After a few seconds, she released her breath into the air. The white smoke danced around the room in playful swirls. "So, how do you feel?"

"I don't think I'm feeling it just yet… whoa!" He looked down at his hands.

"What?"

"My hands… they're HUGE! Have they always been this big?" He brought them closer to his face, moving them around and watching with utter astonishment.

"Something tells me you're starting to feel it," she laughed.

He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly, resting his cheek on top of her head. "How does your hair always smell so good?!"

"Because I'm perfect."

"You are. You really are."

She blushed.

"Azula," he whispered.

"Yes?" she whispered back, thinking he was about to say something sentimental.

"We should do this every day!"

She smiled softly. "I knew you would enjoy it."

"You were right. Everything is just so damn great right now!"

" _Well… not everything_ ," she thought.

"You just know me so well. You know? You get me. Maybe even more than anyone else in the whole world."

"Zuko…"

"And do you know how big the world is?! It's HUGE!"

"Just like your hands?" she teased.

"Exactly!"

She giggled. "Okay, you're high."

"Yeah," he chuckled. "Are you? Cause you seem completely normal."

"I am… I… just have other things on my mind I guess."

"Right! Sokka…"

"I thought this would make me feel better, but it's not."

"Well, allow me to make you feel better then," he grinned. "Take off your robe – "

"Zuzu," she interrupted. "I'm not exactly in the mood for _that_ right now."

"You didn't let me finish!"

She eyed him suspiciously.

"Take off your robe so I can give you a massage."

"If you give me a massage right now, I'll fall asleep!" she laughed.

"Okay, okay. I have a better idea." He sandwiched her face between his hands and smooshed her cheeks together. "How about we reenact that scene of 'Love amongst the Dragons' just like we used to when we were younger? And then right before we go to bed, I'll give you a massage."

She smiled warmly. "Only if I get to be the Dragon Emperor."

* * *

After the Fire Nation's most slaughtered rendition of 'Love amongst the Dragons', a version so slovenly, it made the Ember Island Players seem like A-list actors, and after eating a week's worth of fire flakes in one sitting, the Fire siblings crawled into Zuko's bed so he could keep his word and give Azula a massage.

Covered in just a thin sheet of satin, the princess lay naked on her stomach, her hair down and brushed over her right shoulder.

He pulled the sheet down, exposing her flawless back, and started by kneading her shoulders, rubbing his thumbs against her bare skin in deep, circular movements.

"Ohhh," she moaned. "That's good."

"Good," he whispered. "I want you to relax. Your only responsibilities are to breathe and not think about Sokka."

"You can't just tell me to not think about Sokka!" she scoffed. "It's simple psychology."

"What do you mean?"

"Whatever you do, don't think about a green elephant-rat." She paused. "Okay. What are you thinking about?"

"A green elephant-rat!" he laughed. "Okay, point made. Let's think about something else."

"Like what?"

"Like…" He glanced around the room for inspiration, his eyes eventually landing on a recent family portrait of him, Azula, Ursa, Noren, and Kiyi. "Like what if there was some sort of device to capture a moment in real life and somehow display it."

"Wow you really are high!" she giggled.

"I'm _serious_!" He started working his way down her back. "Like, we wouldn't have to sit still for artists to draw our portraits anymore because they would just _appear_."

"And then how exactly would they be outputted from this device, hm?"

"I don't know! But could you imagine how much time that would save?"

"You know what… maybe it's because I'm high, but I actually think you may be on to something. And… and… what if... what if these pictures could _move_?! And we could watch these moments in the future!"

"Moving pictures… that's just crazy talk," he chuckled, massaging her lower back.

"Yes, probably – "

"Though that would be nice if something like that could exist. To have a record of all the good times we have with our friends."

" _Our_ … friends?"

"Well, yeah… maybe you haven't noticed but my friends are your friends too now." He started to laugh. "In fact, some of them may even prefer you to me at this point." Moving his hands down lower, he rubbed her curvaceous bottom, causing her to moan with satisfaction. His cock started to harden almost instantly. It was going to be a challenge to control his primal urges.

"I… guess I hadn't considered that that was even a possibility." She smiled as she began to ponder the notion. It was undeniable that she had rekindled her friendship with Ty Lee and Mai, even though she knew Mai would always choose Zuko over her if she had to. And she and Toph had become fairly close as well. Out of everyone, Toph went above and beyond in trying to make her feel included in the group. And she could safely call Suki her friend at this point, even if they weren't very close. She still hadn't exactly won over Katara, but the waterbender was tolerant of her at the very least. That really just left Aang. "Do you think he'll ever forgive me?"

"Who?" he asked, still groping Azula's ass.

"Read my mind, Zuzu!" she sneered facetiously. "Aang…"

"Honestly, I think he's already forgiven you." He pulled the satin sheet up over her top half, such that only her legs and feet were exposed, and began massaging down her left leg. "It's in his nature."

"Yes, but… I… tried to kill him."

He sighed. "You… probably don't know this, but back when we were searching for Mother and you dropped that incriminating letter, Aang believed you did that on purpose." He conveniently left out the part about Sokka believing she dropped the letter by accident.

"He did?" A sense of warmth rushed through her. She could hardly believe her ears.

"Yeah," he smiled. "And if he could see the good in you all those years ago, I'm sure he's forgiven you. But… it _probably_ wouldn't hurt to apologize to him."

"I know," she grumbled. "Why is apologizing so difficult?"

He chuckled, switching to her right leg. "When you make as many mistakes as I do, you become inured to it."

She laughed, her eyelids growing heavy with fatigue.

Zuko could tell she was getting sleepy by the change in her breathing and the slight twitching of her leg. He couldn't help but smile affectionately down at her while he finished up her massage. As quietly and carefully as he could, he crawled under the covers and cuddled up next to her. But despite his best efforts, she awoke.

* * *

"Sorry," he whispered. "Didn't mean to wake you."

"It's okay," she whispered back. "I… don't want to fall asleep."

The meekness of her voice was concerning. "Why not?"

She turned her gaze away from him. "Because… when I wake up tomorrow… I'll have gone twenty-three years without anyone ever having loved me."

He could feel his heart shatter within his chest. "No, Az, that's not – "

"Years ago, this wouldn't have bothered me in the slightest. I wouldn't even be having such thoughts. But then Sokka had to come into my life and drill it in my head, not just that I am worthy of love, but that I _deserve_ to be loved…"

"Well he's _right_ – "

"But… if that were true, then…" Her brow furrowed as she choked back tears. "… why doesn't he love me?"

He stroked her cheek gently with his thumb. "Azula…"

"I really want to know. What is it about me? Why doesn't he love me?" A single tear dripped down her cheek, which was immediately wiped away by her brother's hand.

"I – I don't know! But… if Sokka can't see how perfect you are, then he's a complete idiot."

She shook her head and scoffed. "You don't have to say that."

"But I mean it." He brought her chin up, forcing her to look into his golden eyes and see his sincerity. "Beauty and intelligence aside, Azula, you… somehow manage to brighten my life each and every day."

For a moment, she lost the ability to speak. Her jaw wouldn't stop quivering. "I… I do?"

He smiled warmly and nodded. "And I don't want you to ever feel like you're unloved because…"

Her heart banged hard against her ribcage with anticipation.

"… I... I love you."

Lost for breath and words, her body reacted before she could even really process what he had just said to her. She kissed him. In a way she had never kissed him before. A kiss fueled by raw emotion. Without lust. Without anger. Only with the flood of feelings she had kept gated for so long.

He could sense the difference instantly. It shook him to the core. He wasn't even entirely sure how he meant those three words, but in that moment, it didn't matter. All he knew was that he meant it.

"Zuzu," she breathed against his lips before kissing him again. " _Show_ me."

"What?" he sharply exhaled.

But she couldn't answer him. All she could do was gaze eagerly into his eyes.

"Azula… what exactly are you asking me?"

"You know."

Of course he knew. But how could he go through with something like this? What she was asking him to do could very well change _everything_. "I… don't… kn – "

His hesitancy was enough to ground her. Crashing back down to reality, she brought her hand to her forehead and shook her head, letting out an affected laugh. "I – I don't know what I was thinking. Just forget this ever happened." She tossed the blanket aside and sat up to leave. But then she felt his hand on hers.

"Wait." He paused, breathing heavily as he deliberated. "I… I'll show you."

"Zuko," she sighed. "It's okay, you don't have to – "

"No." Another pause. "I want you to know what it feels like… to be loved." Not waiting for a response, he wrapped his arms around her waist.

She trembled at his touch. Her heart was pounding. This was really happening.

His soft lips grazed her neck, forming a trail of goosebumps all the way down her slender arms.

"Ohh," she moaned quietly upon feeling his mouth on her shoulder blade.

He kissed back up her shoulder and neck, all the way up her jawline to her chin.

Slowly, she turned her head toward him, brushing her nose against his, breathing into his mouth.

For a moment, they stayed like that, breathing synchronously, their lips as close together as possible without touching.

Finally breaking the tension, he gently pressed his lips to hers.

She brought her hand to his cheek as she melted into the kiss. Turning herself around to face him, she straddled his hips, deliberately rubbing herself against his growing arousal.

With the moonlight shining in from the windows, illuminating her curves and lithe figure, it didn't take him long to reach his full length. He released a light groan upon feeling her hand on the sash of his robe, gingerly untying the fabric. After the silk slipped off his shoulders, he rolled down onto his back, pulling the princess on top of him.

Kissing him deeply, she pushed her hips against his erection, lost in the feeling of his warm hands tracing down her cool skin. Her breathing hitched when he rolled her onto her back, allowing the head of his hardened member to tease the warmth between her legs through his underwear.

He lowered his mouth to her neck where he began leaving a trail of delicate kisses down her soft skin, savoring her taste and the soft gasps he was eliciting. Not letting an inch of her go unattended, he kissed and nibbled down to her chest, where his mouth tenderly sealed around her left breast.

"Zuko," she groaned, closing her eyes and arching her back. She seemed to grow wetter and wetter with every flick and swirl of his hot tongue on her erect nipple. Her chest heaved with excitement as she felt his hand start to fondle her other breast, his nimble fingers lightly pinching at the pink peak.

By the way his hard cock was twitching, he wondered if he was possibility getting more out of this than she was. After switching to suck on her right breast and grope the left, thoroughly enjoying his playtime with those soft, supple mounds, he continued kissing and nipping her lower and lower until he finally reached her coveted honeypot. Pushing her petals apart with his tongue, he began to lap up her delicious nectar.

"Spirits," she cried out, rolling her hips toward his face. She traced her hands up his athletic arms, broad shoulders, and neck, eventually settling in his raven hair, where she tugged lightly at the strands.

Her scent and taste never failed to intoxicate him. He couldn't help but grind himself against the mattress as he worshiped her with his mouth and tongue. The uncontrolled jerks of her pelvis only increased his desire.

"Yes brother, yes brother," she whimpered under her breath, her orgasm growing nigh. With her sense of touch heightened by the earth herb, the pleasure delivered by his relentless tongue was almost unbearable.

Passionately, he licked and sucked her clit. The more he felt her legs spasm and quiver, the harder he sucked.

"OHHHHH ZUKO!" she screamed with her burst of ecstasy. Struggling to regain her breath, she grazed her nails against his scalp, careful not to scratch him too hard.

He licked her softly as she rode out each blissful wave of her orgasm. Then he kissed back up her toned stomach, sternum, collarbone, and neck, eventually reclaiming her mouth with his. The tip of his erection, which was beading with pre-cum, toyed with her beckoning entrance.

"Zuzu," she whispered between kisses. "I want you."

"I want you too," he breathed. Capturing her lips with a searing kiss, he lowered himself into her tight, wet heat. "Spirits, Az. You feel _so_ good."

"You do too." She wrapped her arms around him, holding him tightly against her as he moved inside of her. Intertwining her legs with his to further deepen their connection, she gazed affectionately into his yellow eyes, writhing with pleasure beneath him.

The rolls of his hips were strong without being forceful. His tender movements served only to please her, to make her feel desired and cherished. He couldn't even remember the last time he had connected with anyone in this way. Looking into her eyes, he could truly _see_ her. Maybe everything about their relationship would change. Maybe he would grow to have regrets. But in this moment, everything felt perfect, like everything was finally falling into place.

After all these years of uncertainty and self-doubt, she finally discovered the beauty love had to offer. This _warmth_. This _wonder_. Feeling worthwhile. Like her life had meaning. Someone _loved_ her. Someone finally loved her. He certainly wasn't the someone she had expected to make her feel this way, but it was twists and turns like this that made life so exciting. Her pulse was rushing, her breathing growing more and more ragged by the second. She held onto him even tighter, bucking her hips faster and faster with her impending climax.

He pushed into her rhythmically, his pubic bone rubbing her most sensitive spot over and over. The way her walls were constricting around his erection was sending him into a euphoric frenzy.

"Zuko," she trembled, completely surrendering herself to him. Her rapturous orgasm rippled throughout her entire body.

"Azula," he exhaled with his own release, resting his forehead against hers as he recovered his breath. After he had a moment to rest, he rolled to her side and kissed her lips again and again. "I love you, Azula."

She kissed him deeply. "I love you too, Zuko."

Those words had never sounded better. He smiled warmly at her, stroking her hair back behind her ear. "Do you… want to go to sleep now?"

Feeling loved for the first time in her life, she smiled and nodded before turning her back toward him so he could spoon her.

He draped his arms around her, kissed the top of her head, and soon, the two of them drifted into a peaceful slumber.

Waking up the following morning, Zuko wondered how much would be different. But to his dismay, the answer appeared to be: _nothing_. Azula was no longer sleeping in his arms. In fact, the princess was nowhere to be found. Once again, she had left him all alone. " _Damn it._ "

* * *

In the early hours of the morning, Azula crept into Ty Lee's room, crawling into the acrobat's bed while she slept.

"A – Azula?" she asked groggily, rubbing her eyes. "Is everything okay?"

The princess remained silent for a moment, her eyes transfixed on the ceiling. "Ty…" She sighed. "Is it possible to be in love with two people at the same time?"

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

(1) I'm sorry this took so long for me to update! I was working on a new one-shot, which is posted to AO3 and will be posted to FF as soon as I get my commissioned artwork for it. So please be on the lookout for that!

(2) Overall, I'm going to need to slow down my pace with this story because I am heavily engaged in my PhD dissertation research, and unfortunately, that has to be my top priority right now. I hope you understand.

(3) The next chapter will also pick up right where this one left off.


	19. Two Boys, One Birthday

**Author's Note:** This chapter also picks up exactly where the last one left off, so you may want to re-read the very last section of the previous chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter 19: Two Boys, One Birthday**

"Azula," the acrobat said cautiously, rolling on her side to face her deeply distressed friend on her bed. "Are you… in love with Zuko?"

"I don't know. I don't know. I don't know!" the princess blurted before covering her eyes with her hands and sighing with frustration. "I mean… no… I'm not. I – I _can't_ be! UGH!" She dropped her arms back down by her sides but refused to make eye contact with the girl in pink pajamas.

"You can't help who you love." Trying to offer some comfort, she took Azula's hand. " _I would know_ ," she thought, reflecting on her crush on Kei Lo.

"But it's _Zuko_! ZUKO of all people! How could I let this happen?!" She finally turned to her side and brought her troubled yellow eyes up to her friend's concerned brown ones. "I can't _be_ with him! I'm not even sure I want that, but if I did, I couldn't. It would never work."

"It's going to be okay – "

"How do you know that?"

"Because I know _you_ ," she smiled, squeezing the princess's hand. "You've already been through so much, and you've been able to turn it all around and come out better and stronger."

Azula managed to give her friend a meager half smile before resting her head on her shoulder.

"Did… something happen last night?" Ty Lee asked calmly.

"He… he told me that he loved me," she whispered.

She could feel the firebender's cheeks spread into a smile.

"Of course, I don't think he meant that he's _in_ love with me, but… that doesn't really matter to me. I could tell that he meant it."

"I'm sure he did." She began stroking Azula's hair with her free hand. "Okay, so… you're unsure about your feelings toward Zuko, but let me ask you this." She paused briefly. "Have your feelings toward Sokka changed?"

Despite the heaviness of the acrobat's tone, Azula needed no time to think. "No," she breathed quietly. "I know he doesn't feel the same way about me, but I can't seem to get him out of my system."

"You love him," she smiled.

"I do," the princess groaned. "But I don't want – "

The girls were interrupted by three light taps on the door.

"That's probably Zuko!" Azula hissed. "Act normal!"

Ty Lee did the only thing she could think of, which was to hug the firebender tightly, pulling her face directly into her ample cleavage.

The princess found this oddly comforting and didn't resist.

The door abruptly opened. "Azula, I've been looking everywhere for you!"

* * *

"I'm not even gonna ask," Suki chuckled as she stepped into Ty Lee's room, where the princess's face was buried between the acrobat's breasts.

"Oh, hey Suki!" Ty Lee greeted, letting go of Azula.

The princess gasped for air. "Morning, Suki."

"Good morning, ladies." She walked closer to the bed to hand Azula a scroll. "Princess, an _urgent_ letter just arrived for you."

The jovial way the Kyoshi warrior pronounced 'urgent' made the firebender suspicious. Carefully, she unraveled the parchment, where a concealed fire lily fell onto her lap, and began to silently read the sloppy penmanship. "It's from Sokka!"

Suki and Ty Lee glanced at each other and grinned cunningly, both having assumed Sokka had something up his sleeve.

Her heartbeat grew progressively faster the more she read. "He's here! In the Fire Nation!"

"See, you were right after all!" Ty Lee beamed.

"Apparently he has this whole birthday scavenger hunt planned for me," she smiled, her stomach churning with excitement.

"So, what's your first clue?" Suki asked, genuinely happy for the princess.

Noticing that nothing besides the fire lily fell out of the scroll, she turned the parchment over. Scribbled in a small font, she read out loud, "Deer-dogs, hippo-cows, and baby squirrel-cats too, we hold your next clue."

"Sokka sure loves his haikus," the Kyoshi warrior laughed.

"Sounds like you're going to the zoo," the acrobat giggled.

"First of all, the rhyming needs to stop. Second, all these animals are domesticated. I think my first stop will be at the pet shop." She stood up from Ty Lee's bed. "Guess I should go get ready!"

"Oh, happy birthday, by the way!" Suki called just before Azula exited the room.

"Thank you – "

"I DIDN'T EVEN WISH YOU A HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Ty Lee shrieked, running to the doorway to give the princess a great big birthday hug. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY AZULA!"

"Can't. Breathe."

* * *

" _Now what in the world am I going to wear?_ " Azula thought as she left Ty Lee's room. She started walking briskly back to her bedroom with a spring in her step and a smile on her face. Completely lost in thought, she rounded the corner and crashed painfully into something, or rather, someone. "WATCH WHERE YOU'RE – "

Zuko glared at her. He was furious.

"Zuko!" She shifted her eyes with discomfort. "I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

But he wasn't angry about the collision. "How could you just get up and leave like that?!" he snarled with hurt in his eyes.

"What are you – "

"How long did you wait for me to fall asleep before you left? Five minutes? Ten minutes?"

"It – it wasn't like that!"

"Then what was it like?! Seriously Azula, after _everything_ that happened! After _everything_ that we did – "

"This is neither the time nor the place to be talking about this," she hissed, looking around the hall to see if anyone was listening. "Let's talk in my room."

Still fuming, he followed her into her room, slamming the door loudly behind him.

"Zuko… believe it or not, I _did_ stay the night with you last night," she explained in a soothing tone. "But, you know me, I rise with the sun. And you were still soundly asleep when I awoke. Considering how cranky you get when you're woken up, I didn't want to disturb your slumber." She was hurt that he would even consider she would abandon him like that.

He took a deep breath. "You really stayed the whole night?"

"Yes! I was asleep within minutes. I stayed until I woke up."

"You promise?" He looked deeply into her eyes.

"I promise," she smiled. "Zuko, last night… it meant – "

"It's okay, Azula. I believe you. Sorry for overreacting."

"No. I'm sorry. I didn't realize this would bother you so much." She mentally berated herself for not picking up on this. After all, she was the one who had previously brought up his abandonment issues. She should have known better. "Next time, you can hold me hostage until _you_ wake up."

"Will do," he smiled, pulling her in for a hug. After releasing her, he noticed she was holding something in her hand. "Hey, what's that?"

"Oh, uh…" She wasn't sure how to break the news to him. "It's a letter. From Sokka. Just came in this morning."

"A birthday letter, I presume."

"I guess you could say that…" She sighed. "You know what, maybe you should just read it." She handed him the letter.

"Okay…" His gut wrenched as he read through the sloppy handwriting. "But… but what about his letter from yesterday?"

"That was just to throw me off…"

"Oh. Well… this is great!" he chimed, putting on a brave face. "This is exactly what you wanted."

She nodded slowly. "Yes, it is."

"Then I'm happy for you."

"Really? Because you don't look too happy."

"Well…" He shrugged. "I guess I was just looking forward to spending the day with you today."

"We can still do that!" she blurted without thinking it through. "I mean… it's not like Sokka would want or expect me to spend the whole day alone, would he?"

"I don't know…"

"Come on! It'll be fun." She put on a pout. "Please? For me?"

He was powerless against those sad golden eyes. "Okay okay!" he laughed, wrapping his arms around her waist.

She flashed him a wide grin before throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him deeply. Although she was ecstatically happy to be spending the day with Zuko and to spend the night with Sokka, she couldn't help but worry about how everything would play out. " _Spirits. What am I getting myself into?_ "

* * *

After a hearty breakfast, Zuko waited impatiently outside of Azula's bedroom for her to finish getting dressed. When she finally stepped out, his jaw nearly fell to the floor. She was drop-dead gorgeous. "Wow," he breathed.

Adorned in a scarlet halter crop top with matching high-waisted above-the-knee-length skirt, gold bangles on her left wrist, decorative gold necklace, and strappy black heels, the princess stood in the doorway and smiled up at her brother with her full red lips. Her long, straight, silky onyx hair was decisively left down. "Shall we?"

He smiled and nodded, his mood having been uplifted significantly. Without her royal hairpiece, Fire Nation citizens would not likely recognize their princess, or so he hoped. He couldn't wait to show her off.

On the palanquin ride over to the Capital City, Azula cozied up to her brother, who had his arm draped around her shoulder. They had to use every ounce of restraint to refrain from pouncing on each other right then and there. But alas, they managed to keep things family-friendly for the short duration.

The Capital City streets seemed livelier than usual. With the sun shining and not a cloud in the sky, people were cheerfully buzzing about, whether they were running errands, shopping, or simply enjoying the first taste of Spring.

Without conscious thought, the Fire Lord reached for his sister's hand.

She wanted to take it, she wanted to be able to walk through the streets hand-in-hand with him, but the risk of being recognized was too dangerous. Sure, the chance was slim, but if they got caught in any public displays of affection, the consequences would be dire. "Zuko," she whispered, linking elbows with him instead. "We can't."

"Oh, I – " It was only then that he processed that he had tried to hold her hand. "Right. Of course." Never having been the romantic type before, he wasn't sure why he wanted to hold hands so badly. But regardless, he wasn't about to let this sour his disposition. After all, he still had a beautiful woman on his arm.

The sound of animals chattering and chirping filled their ears as the two entered the pet shop. After taking a quick stroll and not finding anything obvious, Azula marched up to the store owner. "Hello. This may sound odd, but did a Water Tribe man stop by earlier today?"

The owner grinned. "Hello, Princess Azula and Fire Lord Zuko. What an honor it is to have you in my shop." He bowed to the pair, which they politely acknowledged. "Why yes, as a matter of fact. Your friend stopped by to deliver something for you. You should find it in the squirrel-cat pen."

"Thank you," the princess cheered before walking over to the pen of playful squirrel-kittens. She smiled warmly as she reminisced about her date with Sokka in Ba Sing Se where the two of them played with these little critters. A small piece of parchment paper was tied around one of the fuzzballs with a white ribbon. She untied the bow, gave the gray kitten some belly rubs and scratches behind the ears, and opened the scroll. She read, "Not for your sharp tongue, but to appease your sweet tooth, find me, little sleuth."

"That's cute," Zuko admitted with a light chuckle.

"Yes, and I know exactly where we need to head next. Let's go."

The owner stopped them on their way out. "Princess! I have one more thing for you." He handed her a fire lily. "It's from your Water Tribe friend."

"Thank you," she blushed.

"Happy birthday, Princess," the owner smiled.

Azula felt invincible. This day was already perfect and it had only just begun. What could possibly go wrong?

* * *

A ten minute walk later, the fire siblings arrived at the candy shop. Brightly assorted candies lined the walls. Zuko felt like he had just walked into the center of a rainbow. Also overwhelmed by the colors, Azula's eyes danced around the room, trying to find her next clue. After several minutes of searching to no avail, they heard the cashier speak from the other end of the shop.

"Would you two care for some chocolates? They're on the house."

"Sure!" the two responded at the same time.

The man pulled out a tray of chocolate-covered strawberries from behind the glass panel that comprised his counter.

As the siblings savored the delectable taste, Azula spotted a scroll behind the glass, which had been previously blocked by the tray of strawberries. "Ooh!" she yelped with delight. "May I have that scroll?"

"Why of course you may, Princess Azula," the cashier smiled.

After quickly and thoroughly licking all the chocolate off her fingers, she unraveled the parchment and read, "To find your next clue, you'll need to follow your ears, and confront your fears."

"Follow your ears? No clue," Zuko mumbled through a mouthful of strawberry.

"I think I have an idea, although I have no idea what the last line means." She folded up the scroll and looked up at her brother and recoiled with disgust. "Ew. You have chocolate all over your mouth!"

"That's not all," he sneered, holding up his filthy chocolate-covered fingers and wiggling them at her in a threatening manner. He started walking toward her.

"Don't you DARE touch me!" she yelled playfully. "Zuko!"

He kept walking toward her.

"Zuko stop!"

Laughing with mischief, he started chasing her around the candy shop until finally he backed her into a corner. "Nowhere to run, little girl."

"Zuko I swear to the Spirits…" He was standing a breath away from her.

What he really wanted to do was force her to suck the chocolate off his fingers, but unfortunately for him, the store owner was watching them, chortling at the cute display. So instead, he tapped her lightly on the nose, which she immediately wiped with the back of her hand.

"I'm going to get you back for this," she warned with a laugh.

"Oh, I have no doubt," he chuckled before cleaning the chocolate off his face and hands.

On their way out, they made sure to thank the cashier, who handed Azula another fire lily and wished her a happy birthday. Then they were off to their next destination, the music shop.

* * *

"Good morning, Princess Azula," greeted the young shop owner. "I've been expecting you." He turned to Zuko. "But I was not expecting the Fire Lord to grace my humble shop with his presence." He bowed to the pair.

"Good morning," the princess acknowledged. "You've been expecting me, you say? Then I trust you have something for me?"

"I most certainly do," he grinned, pulling out a scroll and fire lily out from behind the counter. But when Azula went to take them, he snatched them back. "Not so fast, Princess. Your friend told me that you have to earn this one."

"Oh? How so?"

"He mentioned that you have a lovely singing voice…"

" _Oh no_ ," she thought with dread.

"You're going to have to either sing me a song or play a song on one of our many instruments to receive your next clue," the owner informed.

"Or how about you hand over my items and I don't burn your shop down to a crisp?" she asked, igniting a small blue flame in her palm. " _So this is what Sokka meant by 'confronting my fears'_."

He couldn't tell if she was being facetious or not. "Uhhhh…"

"Oh come on, Az. Just sing something," Zuko insisted.

She shook her head.

"She really does have a beautiful voice," the Fire Lord said to the owner.

"As if you've ever heard me sing!" Azula crossed her arms.

"You sing _all the time_ in the shower!"

"You listen to that?!" she snapped, her cheeks flushing with embarrassment.

"It's hard not to – you're very loud!" he laughed.

She punched him hard on the arm before venturing further into the shop.

"Owww!" he shouted, nursing his arm. "Hey! Where are you going?"

Less than a minute later, she returned with a two-octave thumb harp. "I'm going to play a damn song. Now everyone shut up and listen." She began to strum a pleasant melody: do mi sol-ti, re fa la-do, mi sol do-mi, fa la do-fa mi, do ti sol mi, do ti sol mi, do ti sol mi, do ti sol mi, fa mi fa la, fa mi ti-do-la, fa mi fa la, fa mi fa-mi-do-la, do ti sol mi, do ti sol mi, do… ti… sol… mi… la.

"Wow..." Zuko exhaled. "That was beautiful."

"So, have I earned my next clue?" Azula inquired snidely.

"I'd say so!" The owner exchanged the thumb harp for the scroll and fire lily. "You undoubtedly have a gift, Princess."

"Why thank you." She hurriedly opened the parchment and read, "Don't tell your uncle, but I'd like to warm you up, so go grab a cup."

"That's obviously the tea shop," the Fire Lord stated.

"Obviously. Shall we?"

* * *

"Hello P – Princess Azula and Fire Lord Z – Zuko," the young server stuttered nervously. "It is an honor to serve you." She curtseyed awkwardly.

"Hello." Azula cut straight to the point. "Have you seen a tall Water Tribe man in your shop today?"

"N – No. I have not," she replied, casting her gaze down to the floor. "Please have a seat. Let me bring you some tea and something to eat."

The princess looked at her brother with a puzzled expression that read, "Did we choose the wrong place?"

He understood and shrugged.

"Are you hungry?" she asked.

"I could eat."

"Me too." She and Zuko followed the server to their seats where they were promptly handed menus. Azula immediately noted that unlike in the Jasmine Dragon, this establishment did not serve tapioca tea. " _Guess the fad hasn't caught on yet_ ," she thought, thoroughly scanning the menu. "I'll have a mango black tea."

"That sounds good, I'll have the same." He handed his menu to the server, whose hand was shaking as she took it. "Az, would you like to split a tray of dumplings?"

"Sure," she smiled, handing her menu to the server.

The server nodded and quickly shuffled her feet to the kitchen.

"I guess she's not used to serving royalty," Zuko sniggered.

"Clearly." Azula looked around the dining area, not convinced that they had chosen the wrong location. She noticed that a lot of customers were staring at her and her brother, which was not too unusual. "Hmmm…"

"What's going on?"

"I don't get it. Is there another nearby tea shop?"

"Could be. The economy has been booming lately," he said smugly.

"Yes, you're welcome," she grinned, even more pompously.

"Oh, I see how it is," he snickered. "Take all the credit, why don't you?"

"Why not? Seeing how you've implemented all of _my_ ingenious plans – "

"And who exactly appointed you as my chief political adviser?" He didn't give her time to answer. "Me. Looks like I made the right call."

"Yes, I just _love_ working in the background while you get to shine in the spotlight," she scoffed, rolling her eyes.

Although there was laughter in her voice, he wondered if somewhere deep down she was unsatisfied with her role. "Azula," he sighed. "You know… you would have made a great Fire Lord."

"You… you really think so?"

"Yes," he smiled, reaching across the table to take her hand. "I really do."

A rosy color filled her cheeks as she returned the smile.

The tea server came back out of the kitchen with their tea and dumplings, carefully trying not to spill or drop anything in front of the royal siblings. "I – I hope you enjoy!" she blurted, running back into the kitchen before the firebenders could even thank her.

After the siblings were finished with their meal, the server cleared their table. But instead of delivering a bill, she set down a tray carrying a scroll and a fire lily. "H – Happy birthday, Princess Azula! Sorry I had to lie to you earlier… y – your Water Tribe friend swore me to secrecy. Please don't be angry!"

"It's okay," the princess laughed, unraveling the scroll. She read, "Your opposite spouts, in the center of this town, have a look around."

Zuko extended his arm for his sister to take. "To the fountain?"

"To the fountain."

* * *

"Mai?!" the princess gasped with surprise. "What are you doing here?"

The pale-skinned girl stood from the ledge surrounding the fountain and smiled. "Just wanted to wish you a happy birthday." She handed Azula a scroll and a fire lily.

"You were in on this?"

"No," she replied coolly. "Sokka came to visit me bright and early this morning and asked me to wait here for you."

"Oh, well I hope you weren't waiting too long."

She had been waiting a while, and had grown bored in the process, but she figured there was a good chance of running into Zuko if she helped. And she was right. "Not at all. I had some shopping to do in the area anyway."

"Is… that a new dress?" Zuko chimed in.

"Why yes, it is."

"It's nice," he smiled.

She blushed faintly. "Thank you."

To distract herself from the jealousy washing over her, Azula started opening the paper Mai had just given her. "Ahem," she said, clearing her throat. "Care to know what the next clue is?"

Zuko immediately brought his attention back to his sister. Mai's stomach sank.

The princess read out loud, "Rubies, opals, pearls. They shine, sparkle, and fluoresce. Fit for a princess. Ooh! That's definitely a jewelry store… but which one?"

"Probably the most high-end one, if I had to guess," Mai speculated. "He did say, 'fit for a princess' after all."

"Yes," Azula agreed, growing giddier by the second. "Good point."

Zuko placed his hands on his sister's shoulders to ground her. "Az, you can't expect him to have picked something out for you – "

"I know, I know." She smirked. "But that doesn't mean I can't do a little window shopping, now does it?"

* * *

The scroll and fire lily were hiding in plain sight, elegantly displayed behind a glass panel as if they belonged in the jewelry shop. Azula would have seen them immediately had she not been so distracted by all the shiny gems.

Zuko was getting more entertainment from watching his sister walk from display to display oohing and aahing and making comments like, "This would look so much better on me!" than he was from the gaudy jewels themselves.

Finally, Azula made her way over to her next clue.

"Can I interest you in something, Princess?" the saleswoman asked.

Playing along, she responded, "Yes, I'm interested in the contents behind this display."

"You have a keen eye. This is one of a kind – just brought in by a handsome young man this morning." She handed the princess her flower and scroll.

Azula unraveled the parchment and read, "It's time to relax. Your feet are sore, I can tell. Steam would serve you well. Ah, the spa. Excellent." She folded up the scroll and looked back up at the saleswoman with eager yellow eyes. "This handsome young man who stopped by earlier, he didn't by chance purchase anything from you, did he?"

"Azula…" Zuko warned.

"What? It doesn't hurt to ask."

"No, I'm sorry," the saleswoman answered apologetically. "He did not."

"Oh." The princess failed to hide her disappointment. "Okay then, I guess we'll be off to our next destination." She started for the exit.

"Wait," the Fire Lord called after her. He turned to the saleswoman. "I'd like to purchase something."

"Zuko, you don't have to – "

But the light in her eyes was more than enough to encourage him. "I know," he smiled. "Close your eyes." After a leisurely walk around the shop, he found the perfect gift and made his purchase.

The saleswoman was exuberant as she thanked him for his generosity.

Standing with her eyes closed, Azula felt something metal raking through her hair and then her brother's hands on her shoulders, guiding her over to one of the sides of the store.

"Open," he whispered in her ear.

"Zuko, it's beautiful!" she cried after she opened her eyes. She was standing in front of a mirror, her hair now pinned back on her right side by an exquisite new hair ornament. The flower comprised of rubies and center onyx gemstone dazzled and gleamed in the sunlight shining in through the window. It matched her dress perfectly. "I love it! Thank you." She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"Happy birthday, Az," he whispered into her hair before kissing the top of her head.

"That looks beautiful on you, Princess," the saleswoman complimented, interrupting the siblings' moment. "Your brother certainly has good taste."

Azula smirked. "He most certainly does."

* * *

Upon arriving at the spa, Azula was given strict orders to relax and unwind in the sauna. Failure to comply would result in not receiving her next clue. These were commands the princess could get fully behind. After undressing in a private locker room, she wrapped a towel around her torso and entered the hot, steamy sauna, where her brother was already waiting.

He gestured for her to have a seat next to him.

"Aah," she sighed, sitting down and leaning her back against the wooden panels behind her.

In the seconds to follow, Zuko unwrapped the towel around his waist and proceeded to reach for his sister's, tugging it loose.

"Zuko!" she hissed, smacking his hand away. "What are you doing?!"

"What?" he asked, feigning innocence. "We're allowed to be naked in a sauna."

"Are you really suggesting that we just _sit_ here naked?"

He grinned deviously. "Well… I'm sure there are other things we can do to pass the time besides sitting…" He reached over to cup her cheek in his hand and pulled her in for a kiss.

It didn't take long before their kisses turned hot and heavy. This time when he went for his sister's towel, she didn't resist, letting the white fluffy cotton fall to her sides, leaving her completely exposed.

Still kissing him passionately, she climbed on top of him, straddling his waist.

He groaned into her mouth as he felt her wet folds glide up and down his stiff cock. "Az," he breathed into her ear. "I want to fuck you."

She smirked naughtily before kissing him hungrily on the lips. But just as she was about to lower herself down onto his length, a rattling at the door made them stop cold in their tracks. As fast as possible, she got off of him and they both fumbled for their towels, panting with frustration.

A rotund man with an unkempt beard stepped into the sauna and took a seat on the wooden bench on the opposite side of the siblings. Without saying a word to them, he slouched, closed his eyes, spread his legs, and let out a satisfied grunt. His towel was just barely covering him up.

He reminded the siblings of their uncle, and as frustrated as they were, they couldn't help but snicker at the situation.

After the two finished relaxing, they redressed and went to the front desk to pay for their time only to find out that having the Fire Lord and Fire Nation Princess use their facilities was payment on its own. So instead, the pair exchanged a substantial tip for the next clue and fire lily.

"You're needed at home. In a room of black pillars, that glows like the stars," Azula read out loud. A bright smile graced her features. "Sokka must be waiting for me back at the Palace!"

"Then let's not keep him waiting too much longer." Zuko had been very upset with Sokka when he thought his friend hadn't planned anything for Azula's birthday. But seeing how much effort he put into making her day special, and especially seeing his sister smile like that, he couldn't stay angry. And if he were being fully honest with himself, he'd have to acknowledge that he was rather excited to see his wolf-tailed buddy. Yet, something was still gnawing at him, something on which he couldn't quite put his finger. And it was that something that made him drag his feet to the palanquin.

* * *

Upon entering the room of black pillars, the Throne Room, it was not Sokka that greeted the siblings but Suki.

"Having fun you two?" the Kyoshi warrior asked.

Although her question was innocuous, Zuko shifted nervously, thinking about their sexy make-out session in the sauna. "Uhhh yeah…"

Azula rolled her eyes at the pathetic display. "Yes, Sokka really went above and beyond. So… where is he?" Her heart was beating rapidly with anticipation.

"That's for you to figure out," Suki smiled, handing the princess another scroll and fire lily. "What I will tell you is that you're very close to finding him."

"I can't wait to see him," she admitted, wishing she had kept the thought inside her head. After she unraveled the paper, she read, "My sweet turtle-duck, I hope you've enjoyed the ride. You'll find me outside."

"He must be at the turtle-duck pond!" Azula cheered, linking arms with Zuko to drag him back outside. "Come on!"

* * *

Much to the princess's disappointment, Sokka was not at the turtle-duck pond.

Ty Lee read the look on Azula's face loud and clear. "What? So I'm not good enough for you?" she jested.

"You're not exactly the person I was expecting to see – "

"I know. Well… I hope some parting gifts will help." With a radiant smile, she gave Azula her fire lily and final clue. "Read it, read it, read it!"

"Okay, okay," Azula laughed, opening the scroll. "Where nobles gather, between the walls and Palace, I await your kiss." She blushed deeply.

"Awwwwww, that's so sweet!" Ty Lee gushed.

Zuko's stomach knotted.

"Well, what are you waiting for?!" The acrobat spun the princess around by the shoulders and began pushing her in the direction of the courtyard until Azula started walking on her own. She noticed that the Fire Lord hadn't budged. "You too, Zuko." She gave him a soft push.

"Actually, I think I'm just going to head back inside…"

"Nonsense. Sokka may have traveled here for Azula's birthday, but I know he'd love to see you too. So get going!" She gave him another light shove.

"Fine," he muttered reluctantly. Then he caught up with Azula and the two walked over to the courtyard.

* * *

"Whoa," Azula breathed, almost silently. A trail of bright red fire lily petals opened up into a giant heart shape, where Sokka stood grinning in the center. Not only was the courtyard decorated so romantically, but the princess was even more floored by how handsome Sokka looked in noble Fire Nation garb. Her feet carried her quickly over to him. "Sokka!" she beamed, jumping up into his arms.

He spun her around in a circle before setting her feet back down and hugging her closely. "You found me!"

With her arms wrapped around his neck, she stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him deeply. "I can't believe you planned all of this for me!"

"Happy birthday, Princess," he smiled before kissing her again. After he opened his eyes, he noticed Zuko standing awkwardly a few feet behind Azula. "Zuko!" he greeted, extending his arms out wide. "Get over here!"

The Fire Lord walked over to him and gave him a hug. "What? You're not going to spin me around?"

Sokka picked him up from beneath his butt and spun him around. The boys almost fell over from their laughter.

"It's good to see you," Zuko smiled. "It's been too long!"

"Way too long," Sokka smiled back.

Azula raised an eyebrow. "It's only been a month and a half…"

"But I missed you guys!" Sokka pulled the firebenders in for a group hug. "So," he said, releasing them. "I'm dying to know, what did you guys think of my scavenger hunt?!"

"It was so much fun, Sokka," the princess answered earnestly. I've been having the best day."

Zuko nodded in agreement. "Your clues were very clever. I hope you don't mind me tagging along…"

"Not at all! I figured Azula would have taken somebody with her, though I expected it to be Ty Lee. Oh, speaking of Ty Lee…" He turned to face the princess. "She mentioned that you were pretty upset by the letter I sent you yesterday."

"Oh no, it's okay. I know you were just trying to – "

"No. I regretted sending it to you immediately. In fact, I even tried to get Hawky VII to come back, but it was too late."

"You have not had the best luck with messenger hawks," Azula snickered.

"No, I have not," Sokka chuckled. "Anyway…" In one swift motion, Sokka bent down and picked up two fire lilies that were laying by his feet. He handed them to the princess. "Now you have a full dozen. Forgive me?" His blue eyes were beseeching.

"Yes, of course I do!" She sandwiched his face between her hands and kissed him softly on the lips.

Zuko averted his gaze to his feet to avoid looking at them.

She noticed that unlike the other fire lilies she had collected throughout the day, these two had a white ribbon spiraling up the stems, the same white ribbon used to tie the scrolls. "What's this?" she asked, tracing her finger along the ribbon.

"I'm glad you asked." He proceeded to unwind the white trim from each flower and then tied one to his wrist and the other to the princess's. "Remember when we went bungee jumping and I picked up the Yongheng-Ai spirit statue…"

"How could I forget?"

"Well, I couldn't exactly find invisible string, but – "

Azula's heart leapt in her chest. "'The spirit of love binds two souls together eternally with an invisible string'," she recited with reddened cheeks.

"So now we're bound together eternally," he cooed with affection before lifting up her chin to kiss her again.

No piece of jewelry could ever amount to this gesture. " _Does this mean he loves me?_ " the princess wondered, both ecstatic and confused. " _But what about Zuko?_ "

The Fire Lord couldn't take any more of this. He had to get away. Without taking noticeable steps, he started walking backwards, away from them.

"I have one more thing planned," the warrior announced. "I'd like to take you out to dinner."

"Sokka, you've already done so much – "

"Please. No really, I'm begging. I've been starving for Fire Nation meat all day."

"Well, in that case, how could I say no?"

Sokka noticed that Zuko was trying to sneak away. "Hey! Where do you think you're going?"

"Oh, uh, I'm just feeling a little tired so – "

"You know you're included in my dinner invitation, right?"

"Ummm, no, I just assumed – "

"That's it. I'm taking my two favorite firebenders out to dinner, and I'm not taking 'no' for an answer."

* * *

Following an overindulgent meat-filled dinner, the trio started walking toward the palanquin. Although the sun had recently set and the sky was dark, the Spring air was still quite warm. Azula and Sokka eyed each other with bewilderment as they watched Zuko walk right past the palanquin.

"Zuko, are you daydreaming again?" the princess asked teasingly.

"No," he answered with a crafty grin. "We're not going home just yet. I have a little birthday surprise of my own."

"Really?!"

"Just follow my lead." He extended his elbow for the princess to take.

Even though she already had her right hand around Sokka's bicep, she decided to take the offer and link her left arm with Zuko's right. Azula could hardly believe she was walking arm-in-arm with two boys she cared about so much. " _Why can't it be like this every day?"_ she thought with a coy smile.

Zuko led them over to a nearby park, where a woven blanket was already laid out for them on the grass. He took a seat.

"We're not having some sort of picnic, are we?" Azula inquired, sitting down. "Because I don't think I could possibly eat another bite."

"I could." Sokka sat down next to the princess.

The beyond-satiated siblings looked at him incredulously.

"What?" he laughed. "I'm a growing boy."

"Well, we're not having a picnic – "

"Then what are we doing?" Azula questioned, more curious than impatient.

"I think it will become apparent quite soon," Zuko answered mischievously.

Timing was on his side. A loud whirling sound broke the brief silence, followed by a louder boom. The dark sky illuminated in bright, dancing lights. _Fireworks._

Her eyes lit up. "Zuzu! You set this up just for me?"

"It was nothing really," he shrugged.

She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. "Thank you," she whispered, her cheek pressed to his.

"Happy birthday, Azula," he whispered back.

Feeling a bit territorial, Sokka placed his arm around the princess's shoulder and pulled her close to him.

She wrapped her arm around the warrior's waist and rested her head against his shoulder in response. He smelled like winter.

While Azula looked up at the night's sky with wonder, cherishing each firework that burst just for her, Zuko watched his sister, smiling because he was making her smile.

Sokka did not fail to notice this.

* * *

After the brilliant, over-the-top show concluded, the three made their way back to the palanquin. Azula sat first, but before the two boys stepped in, Sokka was struck with panic.

"Uh oh. I think I dropped something along the way. I should go back."

"What did you lose?" Azula inquired. "I can help you look."

"No, no. You sit and relax. I'll be right back." He grabbed Zuko's arm. "You're coming with me."

"Sure," the firebender agreed.

After the two men were out of earshot, Sokka stopped walking. "I didn't really lose anything – I just wanted to talk to you."

"Oh, ermmm, about what?" Zuko queried anxiously. " _He couldn't possibly know what happened last night… could he?_ "

"I saw the way you were looking at her."

"What are you talking about?"

"You didn't take your eyes off of her during the fireworks. You just stared at her. With heart-shaped eyes."

"I – I – " Zuko choked.

"Look." Sokka sighed. "I… I can't blame you for feeling the way you do about her. She's incredible. But need I remind you _she's your SISTER_?!"

"I know, I know." He shook his head in shame.

"You know you can't be with her, right?"

"Yes, I'm fully aware," he grumbled. " _If only I weren't expected to produce an heir_ …"

"Good. Because, I don't want you to be envious of my relationship with her. You're my best friend. And… I love you, man." Sokka thought it odd that he had never told Azula those words but he could say them to Zuko so easily.

He chuckled. "I love you too." He did. Sokka was his best friend.

Sokka gave the firebender a big bear hug. "So now that we've had this little chat… I hope you don't mind that I'm gonna make your sister cum like twenty times tonight."

Zuko punched Sokka hard on the upper arm.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

(1) For my musically-oriented readers, the solfege in the music shop section is from "The Avatar's Love". I think it's one of the most beautiful songs on the ATLA soundtrack.

(2) The next chapter will be another Sokkla flashback to Azula's third year at Ba Sing Se University.

(3) I'm going to take another short break from this story to write something for Sokkla Appreciation Day coming up in December. I hope you'll take the time to read it : )


	20. Tales of Ba Sing Se: Third-year Thorn

**Author's Note:** Happy holidays, everyone! I can't believe it's almost been a year since I started writing this story. Thank you for reading!

* * *

 **Chapter 20: Tales of Ba Sing Se: Third-year Thorn**

 _Two years ago…_

"… and then I'll tie him up. That's when you come in," Jin slurred, inebriated. "Wearing a strap-on."

"Spirits," Kori groaned, rolling her eyes.

Azula smirked.

"And we'll fuck right in front of him," she giggled, rolling onto her stomach on the princess's bed. "And make him watch."

"Okay, okay, hold on," the firebender laughed before hiccupping. "Let me write this all down." She pulled out her notorious notebook and began scribbling. There was a clear deviation in her usually flawless penmanship, with her letters written sloppily and diagonally down the page.

"Yes!" Jin cheered victoriously. "It's going in the book! That means we have to do it, you know."

"Oh, you don't have to tell me how binding these words are." She hiccupped again in her drunken state.

"When two very straight girls are willing to fuck each other for the sake of revenge…" Kori was much too intoxicated to finish her train of thought. Instead, she just shook her head condescendingly.

"When did I ever say I was ' _very_ straight'?" Jin challenged. "Besides… it's just a harmless prank. Just a little payback for him lying to me about being a circus performer when he was really the PRINCE OF THE FIRE NATION! Who never even bothered to look me up after we kissed!"

"Well that was just little Zuzu being his painfully awkward self," Azula chimed in. "According to Ty Lee, he's grown to be as suave and charming as a… Spirits, what did she call it? A weasel-snake in a… damn it I need to stop drinking!" She hiccupped.

The girls giggled, all red in the cheeks from the copious amounts of alcohol they had imbibed at a University party. All of a sudden, they were interrupted by a messenger hawk flying in through the window. It perched on Azula's bed.

As soon as the princess untied the scroll from the bird's leg, it squawked and flew back outside into the darkness. The words scribed on the parchment were messy, but more legible than the firebender's in her current state. She read to herself, " _Dear Azula, Are you telling me that you've never seen snow before?! Yours, Sokka"_

"Who's it from?" Jin questioned, grinning with curiosity.

"Just look at the smile on her face!" Kori snickered. "It's clearly from Sokka."

Azula's already flushed cheeks grew redder. "Why, as a matter of fact, it is."

But then the girls watched her face fall.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Jin asked, concerned.

"Nothing, it's just…" She sighed, slamming her notebook shut. "I'm considering not following through with my plans for revenge and burning this book to a crisp."

"What?! But you've spent so much time on it!" Kori shouted in disbelief. "More time than you've spent on your school work…"

"I know, but… what if… what if – "

"What if you and Sokka become boyfriend and girlfriend?" Jin finished for her.

Azula shrugged, smiling self-consciously.

Jin smiled warmly. "You'd really throw all your plans away to be with him?"

"Well…" She shifted her eyes from left to right as she deliberated. "Yes, I think I would." She hiccupped, just about ruining the heartwarming moment.

"Then I think you should tell him," Kori asserted.

Azula's eyebrows furrowed. "Tell him what exactly?"

"How you _feel_ about him!"

"You… really think I should?"

"YES!" the girls answered in unison.

"Okay, fine!" the firebender groaned before hiccupping again. She clutched her chest. "Ooh, that one hurt."

The girls giggled.

"You're such a mess," Jin teased, throwing a pillow at the princess.

Azula threw it back at her. "Oh, hush."

* * *

"So, what would you like to do now?" Azula asked Sokka, falling down on her back on her bed, satisfied from a full dinner.

"Besides you, you mean." He grinned roguishly.

She smirked and made room for him on the mattress.

But instead of joining her, he began rifling through his luggage. "Well, considering it's my last night here, I thought we could do something a little more extraordinary." Upon locating some specific items at the bottom of his bag, he pulled them out and placed them on the bed.

"I didn't realize you were into wearing women's clothing," she laughed.

"And I didn't realize you'd judge me!" he teased before taking a seat next to her. "Actually, they're for you."

"A winter coat and snow boots?" Her eyes brightened with sudden revelation. "Ohhh, I see where this is going."

"You do?" He found that hard to believe.

"Shall I try these on?"

He nodded, watching her disappear into her closet. "You're not going to change in front of me?"

"Not this time," she hummed.

He could hear mischief in her voice. "So… I had Kori go through your clothes and shoes to get your size. Hope you don't mind."

"It's fine," she shouted through the closet door. She stepped out adorned in the clothes he bought for her: a periwinkle blue coat with a white fur hood and matching white fur trim around the sleeves and waist, and ankle-high brown boots, also with a white fur trim. She wore the hood but conveniently left the coat completely unbuttoned, revealing that she was not wearing anything underneath it.

A lustful glaze washed over Sokka's blue eyes as they honed in on the princess's breasts, trailing down to her hips and between her legs. "Sweet Spirits," he breathed.

"So, who am I exactly?" she purred. "A lost Water Tribe girl? A visitor, perhaps?"

"Yeah so those clothes weren't exactly for roleplaying…" He blushed. "Don't get me wrong, you look _crazy_ sexy right now, but I actually had something else planned for us tonight."

"Oh…"

His eyes roamed over her body once again. "But hey… since you're already dressed like that, why don't you come here for a second?" He gestured to his lap as an invitation.

She smirked and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and straddling his waist.

He bit his lip and placed his hands on her hips underneath the coat, letting them wander down to grope her voluptuous bottom. Kissing her hungrily, he moaned into her mouth, giving her a few playful smacks on the ass to encourage her to keep grinding her hips against his growing manhood.

Running her fingers wild through his hair, she yanked off the tie holding up his wolf-tail, devouring his mouth and tongue with hers.

"Ohhhhh," he groaned upon feeling her hot mouth move to his ear, where she sucked and nibbled on his earlobe. His fingers dug into her hips as he ground his pelvis back against hers. But when he felt her hand fumble for the sash on his pants, he stopped her. "Zula," he panted, trying to cool down. "The date I planned for us is a bit time dependent."

She pouted.

"So _please_ put on some warm clothes and I'll fuck you into oblivion when we get back, okay?"

"Okay," she grumbled, reluctantly hopping off his lap. As she started to dress, she could hear him snickering to himself. "What's so funny?"

"It's nothing," he chuckled.

"Tell me."

"No, you _really_ don't want to hear this." He kept on laughing.

"SOKKA, TELL ME!"

"Okay, okay. It's just…" He sighed. "… when you wear that coat and those boots, you kinda look like Katara."

"EXCUSE ME?!"

"Well you don't really _look_ like her, but she has similar clothes."

She glared at him.

"They look much better on you," he squeaked, shrinking into the bed.

"Of course they do." Her cheeks lifted into a smile as she sauntered back over to him and took his hand. "Now let's get going. I'm curious to see what you have in store for us tonight, _especially_ the 'fucking me into oblivion' part."

* * *

Following a long walk away from the dorm, the pair arrived at a large pond that Azula normally jogged past during her morning run. Only this time, it was unlike she had ever seen it before. _Frozen._

Considering the semiarid climate of Ba Sing Se, which was only mildly cooler than that of the Fire Nation, this change startled the princess. "H – How did you do this?"

"Oh, a man has his ways," he grinned. " _And_ a little help from some random waterbending students."

She stood there speechless, taking in the beauty before her.

"Shall we skate?" he asked, offering her his hand.

"Yes!" She took his hand and began sprinting toward the pond.

"Hey, slow down!" he warned. But he should have known how well she would take to the ice. With only a minor falter when she first stepped on, she skated around as if she had done this every winter, as graceful as a cat-deer.

"Check this out!" she cried before demonstrating some firebending katas, minus the fire.

He couldn't help but watch her with astonishment and glee. "You're a natural!" But then, to his surprise, he watched her leave the ice and take a few strides away from it.

She smirked and got into a sprinting stance.

"Azula, what are you doing?!"

"Think I can make it to the other side?" She took off before he had a chance to answer. Somewhere toward the second half of the pond, she lost her footing and fell onto her side, continuing to slide along the cold, nearly frictionless surface.

"Are you okay?!" he called out.

Just as quickly as it took her to fall, she slipped her arm behind her head to prop it up, put her other hand on her hip, and crossed one leg over the other, striking a pose as she slid.

To Sokka's surprise, she did in fact make it to the other side of the pond.

"Yes, I meant to do that," she simpered.

"Come here!" he laughed, extending his arms out to give her a hug.

She skated over to him and threw her arms around his neck, the momentum of which caused them to spin around in a circle several times. As he picked her up by the hips, she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist like a koala-otter climbing a tree. He proceeded to skate with her latched on to him like this, that is, until he lost his balance and slipped. Using himself to cushion their fall, she landed on top of him, straddling his hips.

"Sokka!" she giggled. "Are you hurt?" She suspected he was just fine by the way he was smiling.

He would have been laughing had he not had the wind knocked out of him. "No," he coughed. He held up his finger. "Just give me a moment."

She gazed down into his blue eyes and stroked his frosty cheek. Then she leaned down and kissed his lips.

He cupped her reddened cheeks between his hands and pulled her down closer to him.

"Feeling better?" she inquired innocently, breaking the kiss.

" _Much_ better," he grinned before kissing her again and rolling her onto her back. As much as he wanted to take her right there on the ice, it didn't take him long to realize that this fantasy would be better in theory than in reality. "Azula…"

"Yes?" she breathed against his lips.

"Maybe we should head back to your dorm room."

She flashed him a naughty smile. "Yes, maybe we should."

* * *

Azula probably should have predicted something else was up Sokka's sleeve, especially given that there was nothing inherently "time dependent" about ice skating, besides the ice eventually melting. She grew progressively more suspicious with each step through the quad just outside her dorm. _"There are way too many students out here…"_

As the two approached the center of the grassy field, the students ceased their random chitchat and turned their attention inward.

"Sokka… what's going on?" she asked, her curious eyes begging for answers.

He wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly. "Just wait for it."

The perimeter of the quad was now lined with students, with more and more filtering in. Then all of a sudden, they synchronously reached for the water skins on their sides and bended a stream of water high into the dark sky, forming a large circle above the princess's and the warrior's heads.

She looked back at Sokka, panicked that she was about to get very wet, but he just smiled back at her in a way that ensured everything would be just fine. She trusted him.

The students held their arms in the air, swirling them in fluid, circular movements, like a choreographed dance. But then their arms became sharp and rigid, causing the water to freeze. They held the sheet of ice overhead for a moment.

If Sokka hadn't been holding her so tightly, she would have jumped into a fighting stance out of instinct.

Before long, their arms relaxed and slowly began to fall. The ice in the sky dissipated into snow.

" _Snow! It's snowing!_ " Azula thought ecstatically, her eyes wide with wonder. "Sokka! It's – it's beautiful!"

"I figured if you couldn't go and see it for yourself, I'd bring the snow to you," he smiled.

Breathless, she tilted her head back, letting the white flakes kiss her cheeks.

"Would you care to dance, Princess?" he asked, offering her his hand.

"Why, of course I would." She placed her right hand in his left and her left hand on his shoulder in a proper ballroom position. It didn't matter to her that his footwork was a little sloppy and his dance vocabulary was not very sophisticated. Dancing under the snowy sky with him, gazing into his sparkling blue eyes, she fell for him even harder. "I had no idea you could dance like this."

"Didn't think a snow savage could sweep you off your feet, now did you?" he teased.

She laughed. "No, actually I didn't. I'm really quite impressed."

"Okay, to tell you the truth… I've been taking lessons."

"You have?"

"Well I just started… but I figured I ought to learn before Katara inevitably marries Aang. Wouldn't want to have two left feet at their wedding!" He gave her a twirl.

"Ah, and here I thought you were doing this for me," she sighed, half joking.

"I guess you could say that… I have no idea when their wedding would be, but I'd be honored if you'd be my date." His cheeks reddened.

Her heart climbed into her throat. Her cheeks rouged, matching his. This meant more to her than anything, knowing that he saw a future with her. "I – " she choked. "I'd love to."

He pulled her in close to him, kissing her deeply.

As they kissed, kissed, and kissed some more with the fallen snow spiraling and swirling gently in the wind all around, Azula had made up her mind. She was finally going to tell Sokka she was in love with him.

* * *

Sokka had never seen Azula undress faster. It seemed as soon as the door closed, all of her clothes fell to the floor, including the garments he had purchased for her. He didn't mind seeing his gift tossed aside so carelessly though. Not when she was standing there completely exposed, her hands on her hips with a devilish gleam in her eye. The longer he stared at those full round breasts, that taut abdomen, and that inviting pink slit between her legs, the more constrictive his underwear became. To ease his discomfort, he ripped off his clothes, letting them mix with the princess's on the floor, and pounced on his prey, pinning the naked woman to the mattress.

Kissing him ardently and sloppily, she entwined her legs with his, rubbing herself up against his long erection. Her hands roamed up his muscular arms and down his toned back, eventually landing on his bronze ass, forcefully kneading each cheek to intensify their contact.

His erection slid along her wet folds, up and down, up and down, brushing past her beckoning entrance with each roll of his hips. The harder he pressed his pubic bone against her clit, the wetter he felt her become.

"Sokka, Sokka," she groaned into his ear upon feeling his predatory mouth on her neck, his hot breath against her delicate skin.

He flicked his tongue in the crook of her neck, allowing her to imagine where else his tongue could be. He felt her thrusts against his hard cock pick up in response. Of course, he knew he could make her cum this way, but the more he licked her, the more he wanted to taste her sweet cunt. Moving his rough hands to her soft breasts, he began to kiss her lower and lower, down her sternum, down the space between her breasts, down her stomach, finally delivering a firm kiss on her coveted royal jewel.

"Fuuuuuuuuck," she moaned, scratching up his back with her claw-like nails. Bucking her hips wildly toward his face, she yanked out his hair tie and began sadistically raking her sharp nails against his scalp, pushing his head closer to her heat.

Switching between licking her methodically with long strokes of his tongue and ravenously running his tongue from side to side, he pawed at her breasts, bouncing them playfully in his hands and pinching her pink nipples between his greedy fingers.

"More, Sokka, more," she hissed through her teeth, getting dangerously close to her orgasm. She gripped him by the base of his head to push it down even lower, grinding her pelvis erratically against his skilled tongue. She didn't care if she was hurting him or if he could breathe. She just needed him to make her cum.

Her need only increased his arousal. Drowning blissfully in her scent and taste, he soon found himself thrusting his groin into the mattress like a horny teenager seeing a naked woman for the first time. Eagerly lapping up her cream, he inserted two fingers into her sopping core, slowly pushing and pulling the digits in and out of her.

She arched her back and squeezed her eyes shut. "Fuck, Sokka, yes, yes, yessss!" It always astounded her how attuned he was to her body language. Each time he ate her out she was dazzled by his skills. He played her body like an instrument, and she was just about ready to sing. Just a few more laps of his tongue and she'd surely surrender.

He pounded her harder with his fingers, burying them deep inside of her over and over. And for the cadenza, he shook his head side to side with his nose resting on her pubic bone, sucking and sucking on her engorged clit like a wolf tearing apart its next meal.

"SOKKAAAAAAAA!" she wailed in a fit of euphoria, bursting in orgasm around his slick fingers. Loosening her grip on his head, hers sunk back onto her pillow as she struggled for breath.

But he didn't give her any time to relax. Instead, he rolled her to her side and positioned himself such that he was lying beside her, with his pulsing erection a breath away from her smoldering lips. He needed to get his dick wet.

Her eyes fluttered open just long enough to see a pool of precum beading out of him, which she hungrily licked off, savoring the salty substance.

He grunted with pleasure before he wrenched her legs apart, proceeding to demolish her sweet pussy with his tongue once again.

Eager to cum a second time, she clamped her legs down on his head and thrust herself against his face with growing desperation. Moaning in ecstasy, she took his long hard cock into her mouth and began sucking him fervently.

The humming of her moans on his erection sent him into a frenzy. He licked her faster and faster, bucking his hips savagely, overwhelmed by the immense pleasure brought by her wet mouth.

Wanting to drive him even more animalistic than he already was, she reached a hand between his legs and began tenderly massaging his testicles.

He groaned into her heat and took her clit into his mouth, sucking and twirling his tongue around the swollen gem. With his nose poking slightly into her soaking wet entrance, he breathed in her distinct scent, which drove him to suck her even more wildly.

She sucked him harder and harder to match him, taking his length deep into her throat. Her hips jolted erratically against his face, and soon her legs began to spasm violently around his head. With her release nigh, she took him into her mouth as far as it would go, sealing her lips around the base. And when his tongue finally brought her to orgasm, she moaned hard around his cock. "MMMM, MMMMMM!"

The vibrations nearly sent him over the edge, but he fought back the urge. The desire to cum inside her tight, wet slit just outweighed bursting into her dexterous mouth. While her walls were still pulsing, he flipped her onto her stomach and plunged his erection inside of her, firmly holding both of her wrists over her head. He was not giving her a choice. She was going to take it from behind whether she wanted it or not.

But of course, she loved every minute of being plowed so barbarically. The pain of his grip on her wrists and his teeth on her shoulder contrasted so beautifully with the pleasure of his cock filling her up and the soft mattress bouncing against her clit with every slam of his hips.

Spirits, she was wet. More and more white cream spilled from her the harder he thrust into her, coating his stiff cock with her essence. He knew her bed would be a filthy, disgusting mess when he was done with her, but that just turned him on even more. "Azula," he growled, releasing one of her wrists. "Touch yourself while I fuck you."

"Yes, Sokka," she panted, lifting her hips to make room for her hand.

He loved having her obey him so submissively. Having her at his mercy.

A string of gibberish and obscenities escaped her lips as her nimble fingers went to work, stroking her clit in tempo with the jerks of her hips. Her other hand, limited in its movement by the warrior's hold on her wrist, clutched the satin bedsheets.

"Cum for me, Princess," he grunted, ruthlessly pushing his hips into her backside over and over.

"Yes, Sokka! I'm close, so so close." Her fingers continued to vibrate rapidly against her most sensitive area.

He could tell that she was about to cum by her ragged breaths and the quivering of her legs. When he saw her feet begin to flex, he propped himself up on his knees and pulled her hips up into the air, taking in the glorious view before him.

She screamed into her pillow, exploding all over his aching erection.

Digging his fingers into her pale cheeks, he rammed into her flawless backside again and again, her rippling orgasm finally triggering his own. "AAAAAAAAZULA AHHH FUCK!" he cried, burying himself to the hilt, releasing his white, hot load into her. After thrusting his hips a few more times until he was completely empty, he gave her a hard spank and collapsed onto her back, nuzzling his face in her hair and delivering soft kisses to the top of her head.

* * *

With deep synchronous breaths, he stroked her hair behind her ear, lethargic from his monstrous orgasm. "Have I ever told you…" He kissed her ear. "… that you have…" He kissed her jawline. "… the best butt…" He kissed her neck. "… in the whole world?" He kissed her shoulder.

"Is that so?" she giggled lightly, fighting the urge to fall asleep. "Are you some sort of butt connoisseur?"

"As a matter of fact, I am," he chuckled. "And yours…" He brought his hand down along her waist to grope her ass. "… is a superior specimen."

"Well, if I have such a hot commodity, then perhaps I should start charging admission to play with it."

"Oh, I'd pay it! Any price."

She laughed, turning around to face him. "Sokka..." Her heart fluttered nervously. "I need to tell you something." After the romantic week they had just spent together, their perfect date, and the all the crazy hot sex, she felt that this was the perfect time to confess her feelings. " _Don't be weak. Tell him. Tell him you love him._ "

"You know what? I have something I need to tell you too."

Her heartrate sped up even more. " _I can't believe it! He's going to say it first._ " She gazed into his oceanic eyes longingly. "What is it?"

"I know our arrangement doesn't come with any strings attached, but…"

" _Yes! Say it already!"_

He sighed. "I just want you to know that I'm seeing a few other girls."

Her stomach dropped. Her heart shattered. She felt as if she had just been thrown off a cliff only to be trampled by a stampede of wild dragon-moose.

"It's nothing serious or anything," he continued. "I just care about you so much, and I don't want there to be any secrets between us."

She nodded meekly, unsure of what to say. " _Is this really happening? Am I in a nightmare?"_

"Besides, I'm sure you've been getting plenty of other male attention. How could you _not_ be? That's what you were going to tell me, right?"

"Oh, no," she choked. " _Why didn't I lie?! That would have been so easy!_ " She took a deep breath. "I'm not seeing anyone else."

"What?! But you _could_ , you know. Guys must be throwing themselves at you left and right."

"Yes… perhaps my standards are just too high…"

"Well, I guess I'll take that as a compliment," he laughed. But then he noticed something was off. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine," she lied. "I'm just tired."

"Are you sure? You're okay with me dating other girls, right?"

"Of course." She swallowed hard. "I told you that I didn't want to hold you back from anything, and I meant what I said."

"Okay great." He kissed her forehead. "I knew you'd be cool about it." He kissed her nose. "So… what was it you wanted to tell me?"

"I…" She sighed, faking a smile. "I'm just really happy we're friends."

"Me too, Zula," he smiled affectionately. "I'm lucky to have you in my life." He chuckled. "My friends are gonna be so shocked when they find out. Anyway… I'm crashing." He kissed her lips. "Good night, Princess."

"Good night, Sokka." As soon as she turned away from him, she felt his strong arms pull her close against him. She shivered with each tender kiss he delivered to her shoulder as he drifted off. The tears didn't start spilling until she was confident he was asleep.

* * *

"So how'd it go?!" Kori asked upon entering her room after being sexiled for the duration of Sokka's visit.

Jin followed in after her. "We're dying to hear all about it!"

Azula's jaw began to tremble. " _No, no, no. Don't you cry. Not in front of them._ " Kori's and Jin's faces became progressively blurrier as her eyes welled. She burst into tears. " _Damn it._ "

Kori and Jin exchanged worried looks before sandwiching the princess on her bed, hugging her on both sides.

"Oh no, sweetie," Jin cooed. "It's going to be okay."

"Yeah," Kori agreed. "Who needs him anyway?"

"Boys are stupid." Jin rubbed her back until she felt the princess's breathing begin to regulate. "Do you… want to tell us what happened?"

Azula remained silent as she wiped tears from her eyes and cheeks.

"Did he not say it back or something?" Kori guessed, sympathetically.

"I didn't even g – get the chance to t – tell him!" the firebender wailed. "He's s – seeing other g – girls."

"That jerk!" the girl in pigtails spat.

"Let's kick his ass!" the earthbender roared.

"No." Azula shook her head. "This… this is all my fault."

Perplexed, the girls waited for her to elaborate.

"I was the one who initiated our arrangement. He was supposed to mentor me and nothing more." She took a deep, strained breath. "He did nothing wrong – he's been… he's been great to me."

Kori handed her a handkerchief.

The princess blotted her eyes. "I was the one who got attached." She sighed exasperatedly. "I'm a fucking idiot."

"No, you're not!" Jin argued. "You couldn't help it – "

"I should have known better!" she interrupted. "I should have known he would… never fall in love with me." Burning hot tears continued to pour from her stinging eyes. It was in those words that all her doubt and insecurities rushed back, snuffing out all the progress she had made in improving her self-esteem. " _I am unlovable. Nothing has changed._ "

"So… what're you gonna do?" Kori questioned. "Are you going to keep being his friend with benefits?"

Azula shrugged. "I'm not sure…" But then her demeanor changed. She straightened her back. Her sobbing ceased. "I may not be sure about how to proceed with Sokka, but…" Her eyes narrowed. "I'm certain about one thing."

The girls looked at each other with concern and then back at the princess.

A wicked smirk spread across her tearstained cheeks. "My ultimate revenge will continue as planned."

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

(1) If you're a Sokkla fan, please check out my new story, "Prisoner's Dilemma", which was written for Sokkla Appreciation Day 2016. I promise it has a much happier ending than the end of this chapter!

(2) Back to Zucest in the next chapter! And Kori's wedding will be coming up soon. Get ready for some drunken debauchery!

(3) I'm not completely sure, but I foresee this story only having 10 more chapters! Don't hold me to that though :D


	21. Five Nights

**Author's Note:** So… I wrote this chapter as a request by a good friend. I'd just like to remind you that, despite some chapters being emotionally heavy, this story is under the humor genre for a reason. Please keep that in mind while reading this chapter, which is a blatant parody of Five Nights at Freddy's. Also, I know I promised you guys more Zucest in this chapter. Well, I am keeping my promise… but there's a twist.

* * *

 **Chapter 21: Five Nights**

"Azula…?" Ty Lee asked timidly, peeking into the Fire Lord's office.

The princess was hunched over the desk, deviating from her usually perfect posture, reading by candlelight. "Yes?" She didn't even bother picking her eyes up from the legal papers in front of her.

The acrobat stepped into the room, shuffling her feet nervously, trying to figure out the best way to broach a potentially sensitive subject.

"Well, what is it?" Azula questioned with annoyance at the interruption.

"I – I'm… just worried about you. You've been working a lot lately, and – "

The firebender sighed, squeezing her temples with her thumb and index finger. "Yes, well this proposed legislation isn't going to read itself."

"Right… but shouldn't Zuko be – "

"Yes, as a matter of fact Zuzu and I were _supposed_ to be reading this _together_ , but now he's off gallivanting about only Spirits know where," she huffed. Exhaling sharply through her nose, she finally brought her fatigued eyes up to her concerned friend. Her harsh features softened as she observed the anxious expression on Ty Lee's face. Although she had once strived to rule with fear, this philosophy no longer suited her. "I'm sorry. I should be taking this out on him, not you."

"It's okay," Ty Lee chirped, forgivingly. "Hey, why don't you take a short break and I'll bring you some tea? I'll even add tapioca pearls, just how you like it!"

Azula smiled and nodded. "Thanks, Ty."

* * *

"So… did you just drag me here so you could stare at your tea all evening, or did you actually want to talk about something?" Mai asked snidely before sipping her scalding hot kuding tea.

"I…" Zuko took a deep breath. "I fucked up."

"Oh, you're just realizing this _now_?" She leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms. "To what exactly are you referring?"

"I told Azula I loved her," he blurted, staring intently at his cup.

Her usually expressionless eyes went wide. "What?!" Her voice was eerily low-pitched. She felt like her heart was about to rip in half.

"It just kind of happened!" He sighed, his head spinning. "It was the night before her birthday, and she didn't think Sokka had anything planned for her, and I just wanted her to feel loved for once, and… I took it way too far."

"What the fuck were you thinking?!" she hissed, her eyes dark and narrow.

"I wasn't!"

"Clearly!" After a brief moment of stewing in her own wrath, she asked a question to which she already knew the answer. "Did she… say it back?"

He nodded his head slowly, suppressing a smile.

"Well… _do_ you love her?"

"Of course I do," he answered a little too quickly. "She's my – "

"You know what I mean," she interrupted crossly. "Are you in love with her?"

"I – " he choked. "I've given this a lot of thought, but when it comes down to it… it doesn't matter whether I love her or not. We could never be together."

"No, you _can't_ be together!" she reaffirmed, getting more and more heated by the minute. "Zuko! Have you actually considered _being_ with her?! I mean, could you even picture her being your _Fire Lady_?!"

"No." He looked her square in the eye. "I can't."

* * *

"Sooo…" the acrobat sang, setting down the princess's tea in front of her. "Have you… made your decision yet?"

"About what? This proposal?" She quickly glanced down at the papers on the desk.

"Azula… I think you're distracting yourself with work to avoid the real problem." She was only met with silence. "Sokka and Zuko…?"

After some more uncomfortable silence, the princess let out a pained groan. "Why can't decisions about boys be as easy as settling political disputes?"

Ty Lee walked over behind Azula and gave her a hug before sitting herself down on the desk.

"Nothing could have prepared me for this mess!" She shrugged her shoulders, casting her eyes to the ceiling in defeat. "I never even thought _one_ boy would be this into me, and now I have to choose between _two_?! It's just not fair."

The acrobat reached for her hand to provide some comfort, which the firebender unconsciously took.

"You know," Azula chuckled. "I used to envy you. You had all these boys fighting for you all the time. But now that I'm in this position… I just don't know what to do. What should I do?!" Her eyes begged for solutions.

"I can't tell you what to do, sweetie. You're going to have to figure this one out on your own."

"But I _can't_!" She took a sip of her tea to help ease her vexation. "That's the problem – I… I can see myself walking down both paths and being equally happy. Both come with monumental hurdles as well, but somehow… I can see my life with both of them. This shouldn't even be possible!" She plunked her head down on her friend's lap.

With reddened cheeks, Ty Lee began stroking the princess's hair soothingly. "I know it can't be easy, but you know you're going to have to make a choice – "

" _Or_ … I can just keep them both until I'm _forced_ to make a decision," she teased with a guilty grin.

The acrobat giggled, but then a train of crafty thoughts crept into her head. " _Forced to make a decision, eh? If only that could be facilitated somehow. Hmmm…"_

* * *

Mai's heart fluttered with newfound hopefulness. "You… you can't?"

"No," Zuko repeated. "I can't see Azula as Fire Lady because…" His voice lowered to a whisper. "I can only see her as Fire _Lord_."

"What?" she breathed. "What are you saying?"

"Ever since she's been back from University, she's been there for me. Supporting me. Guiding me. Pushing me to be my best." He glanced down at his tea cup and then back up at his ex-girlfriend. "I know it would be unprecedented, but – "

"You want her to rule with you," she finished, feeling disheartened once again.

He nodded. "As equals."

But then she perked up, realizing the upside of this arrangement. "But that would mean this ' _relationship_ ' of yours, or whatever you want to call it, would have to end."

"Yes. Well, that would have to happen regardless. But in this way… I would still have her by my side."

Mai scowled, closing her eyes so he wouldn't see her rolling them.

"Anyway, for now… I'm just hoping things could go back to normal between us."

"So would that mean going back to nonstop trying to kill each other or nonstop hate-fucking?"

He let out a light chuckle, grinning. "What do you think?"

She groaned. "You're hopeless."

* * *

"Hi, Mai! H – Hey, Kei Lo," Ty Lee greeted, nonchalantly fixing her hair. "Hey there, Tom-Tom!" She crouched down to the child's eye level, placing her hands on her knees. "Are you here for a playdate?"

"Mmhmm!" he confirmed. "Where's Kiyi?"

"She's out playing by the turtle-duck pond. Why don't you run along and find her?"

"Okay!" He took off sprinting toward the pond.

"Mai, I swear your brother is getting taller every day!" Ty Lee smiled as the three began walking over toward the gazebo.

"Tell me about it," she laughed.

"So, are you guys excited?! Have you decided what you're going to wear?!"

Mai and Kei Lo exchanged puzzled glances. "For what?" they asked simultaneously.

"Kori's wedding!" the acrobat squealed before she was struck with panic. She gasped. "You two were invited, right? I'm sorry! I just assumed – "

"No, we weren't," Kei Lo informed.

"Wait… you were?" Mai questioned. "I know we all had brunch together that one time, but you hardly know her."

Ty Lee grinned awkwardly. "Well, actually… Azula's invited her to the Palace a few times, so Suki and I have gotten to know her. She's _really_ cool – "

"So Suki was invited too?" Mai cut in. "Who else was invited?!"

"Ummm… let's see… well Azula and Sokka of course, me, Suki, Zuko, since, you know, she did try to kill him and all, Aang, Katara, Toph, who's taking Satoru, and – "

" _Toph_?! How do they know each other?!"

"Ohhh, uhhh, they live close to each other – I think they've been exchanging earthbending techniques…"

"When is this wedding, anyway?" Kei Lo inquired.

"In six weeks…"

"Great," Mai glowered.

"Mai… if you really want to go… you _could_ be my plus one," Ty Lee suggested, smiling. "I mean, I wasn't planning on bringing a date anyway, so – "

"But what about Kei Lo?"

"Hmmm. Well, Suki supposedly already has a mystery date she won't tell anyone about, but…" She giggled. "Zuko's single."

"Thanks, but I'll pass," Kei Lo chuckled.

The cranks in Mai's head began to churn quickly. "I have an idea," she said, trying not to sound too eager. "What if you took Kei Lo as your plus one and, oh, I don't know, maybe Zuko would let me tag along with him."

"But he's your ex – " he started.

"That sounds like a great idea!" the acrobat interrupted, beaming up at Kei Lo. "How about it?"

He smiled politely back at her. "You know what. Sure, I'd love to be your plus one. Thank you."

"Great!" Ty Lee cheered. "And now that we've settled _that_ …" She quickly scanned the perimeter surrounding the gazebo. "… and we're alone, I think I've come up with a way to force Azula into a decision regarding, well, you know who."

Mai arched her eyebrow with intrigue. Having Azula choose sooner than later could only work in her favor. Either she'd choose Sokka and she and Zuko would be done for good, or she'd choose Zuko who would inevitably end things with her if she accepted being co-Fire Lord with him. And of course, Azula would not turn down such an offer.

"Ty Lee, you sly, sly girl," Kei Lo laughed.

"So," she whispered, leaning in closer to the couple. "Here's my plan."

* * *

"I don't know…" Mai said with skepticism. "None of them scare easily."

"But they _would_ be scared if they thought _spirits_ were after them," Ty Lee chimed. "Plus, Sokka's not due back to the Fire Nation for another couple weeks, so we still have time to work out the kinks."

"I think it's worth a shot regardless of whether it works," Kei Lo added, a cunning smile spreading across his cheeks. "It sounds like fun."

Mai shrugged. "I guess it couldn't do any harm. Well… unless we got attacked."

"If we got Suki to help, and I'm sure she would, they'd be outnumbered. We'd be fine." The acrobat put her hand in the center of the trio. "So who's with me?"

Kei Lo added his hand, followed by Mai.

The three threw their hands into the air, Ty Lee and Kei Lo much more enthusiastically than Mai.

"Great!" Ty Lee celebrated. "Well then, I guess the next step is coming up with our spirit personas."

* * *

 _Night One_

It was two in the morning and Zuko could not find sleep. His mind was at ease, he was fatigued, and yet, it seemed every time he started to doze off, some strange clanging in the hallway would wake him up.

He sat up in bed and sighed. " _Guess I'll go have some tea_ ," he thought, stretching his arms above his head and stepping off the mattress. Groggily, he made his way down the hallway toward the kitchen. Although he could only hear his footsteps on the tile, something was beginning to feel off. Like something was watching him.

He sharply turned around. Nothing. "Hmmm." He finished his walk into the kitchen, where he prepared his tea, slouching deeper into his chair as he waited for it to steep thoroughly. The silence was making him drowsy. He closed his eyes.

But that's when he heard it again. An odd clanging sound down the hall. "What the…?" He got up from his chair and tiptoed through the corridor, following his ears. Reaching the end, he abruptly turned his head to the right. But again, he saw nothing. He turned to the left.

Something was there! All the way down the hallway, disappearing slowly behind the wall. There were… rabbit ears? He rubbed his eyes and checked again, but they were gone.

"Hello?" he called. But there was no response. "Heeeelloooo!" He shrugged, turning back. His eyes must have been playing tricks on him. It was very late after all.

"Hello!"

Zuko jumped, spinning back around. "Oh," he exhaled. "Sokka. You scared me."

"Sorry!"

"It's okay," he chuckled. "Hey… what are you doing up?"

"Nature called. Probably shouldn't have had all that spicy food right before bed. I mean…" He started to laugh. "… you should have seen what just came out of me! It was massive! I feel like I just pushed out an arsenal of pinecones laced with – "

"I don't need to know," the firebender interrupted. "So why were you making so much noise?"

"Are you talking about that banging?"

He nodded.

"That… wasn't me," Sokka claimed, puzzled. "I thought that was you."

"No, I was just in the kitchen making tea. Hmmm… I wonder what – "

"It's probably nothing," Sokka shrugged off. "Have your tea and go back to bed."

"Yeah… you're probably right." He took another glance down the neighboring hallways, but didn't find anything out of the ordinary. "Okay. Good night."

* * *

 _Night Two_

It was a little after midnight when the noise in the hallway robbed Azula of her slumbers. She turned to the man sleeping next to her. "Sokka?" She nudged his arm. "Sokka!"

He wouldn't stir.

"Ugh," she groaned, stepping out of bed. She left her room in search of the culprit disturbing her precious beauty sleep. Her first step into the hall filled her with unease. There was a foreign presence. Something was out there.

She walked a bit farther, and then without warning, she blasted a blue fire ball down the corridor. What she saw made her recoil with fear. A purplish human-sized rabbit-dog head with two huge ears disappearing behind the wall.

"What the fuck," she whispered under her breath, backing away from the terror. That's when something grabbed her shoulder. She screamed, spinning around, just about to send a bolt of lightning straight into her attacker.

"Azula, stop! It's me!" Suki cried. "What's going on? What's wrong?"

"Th – There's a giant purple _thing_ down the hall!"

"Azula…" The Kyoshi warrior had to use all her strength to keep a straight face. Even she had to admit Kei Lo's spirit costume was pretty frightening. "Ty Lee and I have been vigilantly guarding these hallways. There's nothing here."

"Yes there is!" she argued, flustered. "I saw it run toward Kiyi's bedroom."

"Okay. Let's go check on her together then, shall we?"

The princess nodded.

The girls peered into Kiyi's bedroom, as well as Ursa and Noren's bedroom, and to Azula's relief, they were all sound asleep.

The firebender shook her head. "I know I saw something."

"I don't know," Suki sighed sympathetically. "Maybe you were just having a realistic nightmare or something."

"Maybe…"

"Why don't you go back to bed? I can handle things from here."

"Fine," she breathed. "You may want to start in the kitchen – I'm… hearing something in that direction."

"Okay," the Kyoshi warrior assured.

When the princess crawled back into bed, she held on to Sokka extra tightly.

* * *

 _Night Three_

"Sokka!" the princess hissed, grabbing him by the shoulders and shaking him hard. "Sokka!"

"What? What?!" he panicked, jolting awake.

"It's happening again!"

He immediately recognized the clanging sounds from two nights ago. "You think that… purple _thing_ is out to get you again?"

"Yes!"

Doubt glossed over his blue eyes. "Azula…"

"If you're so certain I'm making it up then why don't you go see for yourself?!"

"Fine." He grabbed his boomerang and started for the door.

"Wait," the princess sighed. "I'm coming with you."

The two entered the hallway, where they noticed Zuko tiptoeing around near his bedroom.

The Fire Lord quickly ran over to them. "You hear it too, right?"

They nodded.

"Zuko, what's going on?" Azula questioned apprehensively.

"I'm not sure… but two nights ago, I thought I saw something down the hallway and to the left – "

"Did it have… ears?"

"Yes!" he nearly shrieked. "Purple ears."

Azula's golden eyes went wide with fear. "I saw its face! I – It was like some giant rabbit-dog."

His stomach dropped.

"You guys sound ridiculous," Sokka scoffed. "This doesn't make any sense."

A loud clang interrupted the conversation, causing all their hairs to stand on end.

The Fire siblings looked at each other and then at Sokka.

"Okay, okay! _I'll_ investigate." The warrior disappeared down the hall.

The firebenders waited in silence for a moment, trying to discern any possible excitement. But after not hearing anything for some time, Zuko decided to break the ice.

"So… did you piss off any spirits lately?" he asked snidely.

"What makes you think this is _my_ fault?!"

"Well, Uncle was pretty upset when you beat him at Pai Sho. You know he has a connection to the spirits, so _maybe_ , this is his way of getting even."

"Are you insane?!" Azula crossed her arms. "First of all, that was months ago. Second, he would never do such a thing. And third, you're the one who told him about, well, you know. So if anyone's to blame it's _you_!"

"Says the girl who's tricked me into bed with her. Repeatedly."

"Says the boy who spiked my tea with an aphrodisiac!"

'"'I'm _Azula_ ,'" he mocked, adopting a higher pitched, nasal voice. "'Nothing's ever my fault because I'm little miss _perfect_.'"

"'I'm _Zuko_ ,'" she mocked right back in a low, raspy voice. "'I give even the most menial of tasks to my little sister because I can't handle the responsibilities of being Fire Lord.'"

"'I'm _Azula_ and I can get away with _anything_ because I didn't get enough love in my childhood!'"

She gazed up at him, completely stunned.

"Sorry. Low blow." A brief pause. "Hey… are you as turned on as I am?" He threw his arms around her waist before she could answer.

"I think so," she whispered.

But just as he was about to kiss her, they heard a girlish scream, followed by the sound of feet running. Sokka came into view, sprinting as fast as he could.

"I SAW IT! THE PURPLE RABBIT-DOG THING! IT'S REAL!"

The siblings stared at him with dumbfounded expressions.

"RUN!"

The trio took off, dashing into the pitch-black dining room, throwing themselves against the wall and panting. As they stood there catching their breaths, they vigilantly listened for any signs of activity. But the clanging sounds in the hallway had abated. Just as they thought they were safe, a resounding _BOOM_ rattled throughout the very room they were occupying.

The firebenders instantly threw a series of fire punches into the air to illuminate the area. That's when they saw it. A giant yellow chicken-duck, casually sitting at the wooden table as if it were about to eat a snack.

As soon as the chicken-duck turned toward them, they took off screaming.

Ty Lee nearly died laughing beneath her mask.

* * *

 _Night Four_

"So here's what we know so far," Sokka whispered. "Doggo only travels the hallway to the left, while Duckie stays to the right, near the kitchen and dining room."

Azula nodded her head in agreement.

"Suki and Ty Lee have been scouring the halls and each room and have found absolutely nothing," he continued. "But more disturbing yet, they haven't been hearing the same sounds that we have. Which can only mean one thing…"

"The spirits aren't interacting with them. They're targeting us and Zuko for some reason."

"Yes. Now, I know we agreed to stay barricaded in the bedroom tonight, but I think we need to test out this hypothesis."

"My thoughts exactly." She swallowed hard. "Let's go."

The couple left the safety of the bedroom to search for the Kyoshi warriors who were supposedly guarding the Palace. But as soon as they passed Zuko's bedroom, his door flew open.

"What are you guys doing?!" he hissed. "I thought we were going to stay in tonight!"

"Change of plans," Sokka announced.

"Well, you two do what you want. _I'm_ staying in my room."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Azula squeaked, pointing in the direction of his bedroom window.

The two boys abruptly turned around. Outside the window was a dark figure sitting by a large tree.

"Wh – What is that thing?!" Zuko stammered.

Azula squinted her eyes to try to get a better view. "I'm not sure…"

"It looks like a… gay wolf-fox." Sokka was met with two blank stares. "What? How else would you describe it?!"

Suddenly, the wolf-fox stood up and cocked its head to the side, causing the trio to jump back into the hallway and slam the door shut.

"Now there're three of them!" the warrior trembled. "Doggo, Duckie, and Wolfie-Boy!"

The Fire Lord scowled. "Where's Aang when you need him?"

"Shhhh, there's Ty Lee!" Azula hushed, signaling for her to come over to the group.

The acrobat rushed over. "Did you find another monster?!"

"Yes. Check this out." Azula pushed open Zuko's door. But the wolf-fox was gone. "Are you kidding me?! It was just here! Ugh!" She turned to Ty Lee. "You believe me, right?"

"Ummm… of course I do," she smiled unconvincingly.

"Okay, here's what we're going to do," Azula articulated. "Ty and I will go over to the right to find Duckie – "

The acrobat started to laugh at the nickname, but converted it immediately into a cough.

" – and you two go over to the left and look for Doggo."

The boys nodded and walked off.

The girls searched the kitchen and dining room, as well as some other rooms in the same corridor, but the chicken-duck was nowhere to be found. However, the two not-so-manly screams coming from the other side of the Palace indicated that Zuko and Sokka had better luck in their search. The ladies sprinted over to them to find the firebender cradling the warrior in his arms, bridal style.

"It's in the ballroom!" Sokka whispered.

The girls peered inside.

"Well?! Do you see that thing?!" the princess asked her friend as quietly as possible.

The acrobat solemnly shook her head. "Sorry… I don't. Nothing's in here."

"I called it!" Sokka gloated.

"Great!" Zuko shouted, sarcastically. "Our bodyguards can't even protect us now! Guess we'll just never sleep again!"

* * *

 _Night Five_

Chimes. Damn chimes. Ringing in his ears. Ringing in his head. Zuko groaned, rolling onto his stomach on his mattress and burying his head in pillow. Still, the chimes kept on ringing. " _This is a nightmare. This is a fucking nightmare_. _Wait… a nightmare?! Am I asleep?! I'm asleep! I was sleeping!"_ his semiconscious mind rambled. Flung unwillingly into consciousness, he sat up in bed. "Damn it, I fell asleep," he muttered to himself, turning immediately to the window. Although he was unsurprised to see Wolfie-Boy staring at him, it still rattled his bones. He fled his bedroom and slammed the door.

Suki took that as her cue to remove her wolf-fox costume. But just in case the Fire Lord decided to go back into his room, she propped it up against the tree for good measure. She couldn't have him going back to bed. Not tonight. Not that she had to worry about it anyway. Mai had things covered in that area. The Kyoshi warrior laughed. She could hear Mai's chimes from outside.

Meanwhile, Sokka had made the brave decision to stand up to and defeat these monstrous spirits once and for all. The chimes were driving him fucking nuts. At first, they were quiet and distant. But with each passing minute, they seemed to grow louder and louder. He didn't know what was creating the sound, but all he knew was that the chimes had to go. In full Fire Nation armor, he gripped his sword and marched down the hall.

Clanging in the kitchen. He didn't need any light to know Duckie was in there. Probably fixing up a snack. He was just about to barge in and attack blindly, but before he took another step, he realized the chimes were not coming from that direction. Those damn chimes.

He turned back and went the other way. The chimes grew louder. He was close. He could hear them in the… spa? The ballroom? He ran toward the noise as fast as his feet could carry him. But that's when he saw Doggo. A purple blur in his vision. He saw it too late. The rabbit-dog's paws were around his neck.

Sokka woke up in Azula's bed, choking. Dazed and panicked, his eyes darted around the room, searching for his attacker. "Where's. Doggo?" he managed to get out.

"Oh, who knows?" the scantily clad princess answered. "Not in here. That's the only thing that matters." She rubbed his back to help him calm down. "Did you… have a nice nap?"

"Damn it, I fell asleep! I can't believe I fell asleep." He dropped his head into his hands, curling his knees to his chest.

"Well, for what it's worth, you didn't really do a lot of sleeping." She smirked.

"Oh no. Was I sleep talking? Sleep fighting?"

"I don't even know what I'd call it," she giggled. "You just sang the Fire Nation national anthem a few times. At the top of your lungs. Very poorly I might add."

"Really?" he laughed.

She smiled at him.

"Hey… have you gotten any sleep?"

She shook her head. "I can't even remember what sleep is at this point." She rested her heavy head on his shoulder. Then, a specific sound in a nearby room caused her to clench her fingers into a balled fist. "DAMN THOSE FUCKING CHIMES!"

"I thought I was dreaming those!"

A blood curdling scream followed by dashing footsteps echoed throughout the hallway. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

The princess's bedroom door flew open. Zuko ran inside, closing the door behind him, sweating and panting. "There's... there's another one. A fourth one."

Sokka straightened up. "Shit, seriously?"

"What did it look like?" Azula inquired, deeply worried. "Where was it?!"

"In my room. It was… a _bear_."

Her face twisted in confusion. "You mean... platypus-bear?"

"Skunk-bear?" the warrior offered.

"Armadillo-bear?"

"Gopher-bear?" Having been struck with serious déjà vu, Sokka began to rub his head.

"No. Just… bear."

Azula shuddered. "That's the scariest one of all."

"Bosco, why?! I thought we were friends!" the warrior cried.

This outburst was lost on the Fire siblings, but they were too exhausted to go down that jackalope hole.

Without saying anything, Zuko walked over to the balcony and looked around. "It's safe here," he breathed. "For now." He crossed the room and attempted to barricade the doorway with a large dresser. "Sokka, help me out with this, will you?"

"Sure." The blanket fell from him as he stood up, revealing that he was only in his underwear.

"A little warning next time?!"

"Do you want help or not?"

Zuko huffed.

As soon as the boys moved the dresser, the door began to jangle and clatter against the furniture. They jumped back and fled under the covers with Azula.

"They're trying to kill us!" Sokka yelped.

"I'm too young to die!" Zuko bellowed.

The warrior's blue eyes ignited with dread. "What if – what if they're only after _one_ of us? _One_ sacrifice? What if they make us choose?!"

"We should vote!" the Fire Lord blurted in his delirium.

"What?!" Azula panicked.

"Good idea. On the count of three, point to the person you'd sacrifice. One… two… three!"

Zuko and Sokka pointed at each other. Azula didn't participate. They glared at her.

"I'm not playing this sick game." She folded her arms. "How could I possibly choose between you two?" She had meant to keep that thought inside her head, but her immense fatigue allowed it to slip out.

"Azula," Sokka exhaled.

"All I want is to make it through the night," she whispered. "It… it could be our last."

"You're right," Zuko agreed. "We should do something to make this night memorable. Just in case."

"Like what?" Sokka turned to him. "Have a dance party?" he asked sarcastically, but followed up the question with a few dance moves that should have probably been reserved for when he was wearing pants.

"I don't know! Anything!"

"Confess all our fears?" he continued. "Our hopes and dreams? Our deepest, darkest secrets? Ooh, I know! We could have a tickle fight!"

Zuko ignored him. "Azula… you're being awfully quiet."

"I… I have an idea, but…" She sighed. "Never mind."

"No, tell us!"

"Come on!"

"Well… it certainly would be memorable." She bit down on her lip. " _I have two hot guys in bed with me. How can I make this three-way happen?_ "

* * *

To the princess's surprise, all it took was the shedding of her robe to pique their interest. Of course, the boys were hesitant at first, but even they couldn't deny that if this was their last night on earth, they may as well go out with a bang.

Sokka made the first move, leaning in and capturing the black-haired vixen's lips with his. Pulling him closer to her, Azula placed her hands on the back of his head, gently scraping her nails against the shaved hairs beneath his wolf-tail.

Kneeling behind her, Zuko placed his hands on his sister's waist, letting them wander up slowly until he reached her breasts. Fondling those soft mounds in his hot hands, he kissed and sucked on her shoulder. Feeling the heat of his breath on her cool skin, she placed one of her hands on top of her brother's, forcing him to grope her breast more forcefully. She could feel his erection pressing into the small of her back, growing bigger by the second.

The warrior moved his lips down the princess's jawline to her neck, where he pressed his slippery tongue into the crook, flicking it teasingly against the sensitive skin. With sharpened breaths, she straddled the boy's waist, dipping her head back to give him full access to her creamy neck.

Continuing the skillful ministrations with his mouth and tongue on her back and shoulder, Zuko began rolling and pinching her nipples between his fore and middle fingers, eliciting all sorts of gasps and moans. These erotic sounds only grew louder and more unbridled as he began to lap at her neck with long strokes of his tongue.

The feeling of both men going at her neck like there was no tomorrow was making her so impossibly wet, she feared she would soak through her silk panties. Overwhelmed by the sensations they were bringing her, she closed her eyes, allowing herself to focus her concentration on nothing but the pleasure.

As she felt her brother's mouth drift higher and higher, up her neck, under her chin, her cheek, and finally her lips, she found her upper body had twisted itself around to greet those eager lips with hers. Lost in his lustful kisses, she hadn't even noticed that her hand had traveled to the bulge in Sokka's underpants, where it was stroking him up and down over the fabric.

A groan escaped the blue-eyed boy's lips as he thrust deeper into her hand. She always knew just how to touch him. How to drive him wild. He didn't even care that her tongue was in another boy's mouth. He just wanted to be touched. But this over-the-clothing nonsense was child's play. While sucking her neck like a bloodthirsty vampire, he grabbed her hand and forced it down his underpants. She jerked him for a bit but then stopped to lick her hand, making it slick with her hot saliva before pumping him again. Up and down. Up and down.

Momentarily ceasing their kisses, Zuko stripped off his robe and yanked off his underwear before reclaiming his position behind his sister with his erection pressing into her back. With his mouth on her shoulder and one hand playing with her breasts, the other wandered lower, down her curves, over her stomach, down between her legs, where he began rubbing her clit in slow circular motions over her silk panties.

"Fuuuuck," she exhaled, bucking her hips against his hand, pressure building in her groin. The way these two men wanted to please her so badly, the stickiness of her brother's thick manhood on her back, the way the warrior's long cock was already beading with precum into her hand, their _need_ for her was too much. " _Is this real?_ " she thought. " _This can't be real._ "

And yet the stimulation was incredibly real. Almost unbearable. The way the firebender's fingers were rubbing her faster and faster until they were vibrating her clit. He knew he could make her cum. He knew he could send her over the edge with just a few more flicks of his fingers. The power he had over her made his erection lurch against the small of her back. But right before she reached orgasm, he stopped his movements, gripping the sides of her panties and tugging them down. He commanded into her ear, "Take these off."

Her chest heaving, she removed herself from Sokka's lap and slipped off the silky fabric, exposing herself to the men's predatory gaze. The warrior wasted no time. He jumped to the foot of the bed and wrenched her legs apart. Without giving her any warmup whatsoever, his mouth latched onto her swollen clit where he began sucking and licking the pink gem. He loved how ridiculously wet she was, knowing how good that would feel coating his cock.

With eyes squeezed shut, she arched her back, giving herself completely over to the pleasure. "Yes, yessssssss," she gasped, thrusting her hips wildly against the boy's mouth. Zuko was mesmerized. Why was watching his best friend devouring his sister while she writhed and panted on the mattress turning him on like this? For a while, he stood to the side, playing with himself and biting his lip. He could watch the light bouncing of her breasts with every rock of her hips for hours. But not wanting to see those perfectly round peaks go unattended, he decided it was time to get into the game.

"Sokka, give her to me for a second," he ordered. "I'll give her right back." Azula was sickly enamored with the way she was being objectified like this. She opened her eyes to find her brother crawling on top of her, pinning her arms back behind her head as he entered her. "Ohhhhhhhh," she trembled beneath him, pushing her hips up to meet his. But just as soon as he entered her, he pulled out. "I told you I'd give her right back," he said to his friend. She glared at him.

Her frustration didn't last long, however. Sokka was back to eating her out in the next second with even more fire than before and Zuko was straddling her chest. Now it all made sense. He needed to lube himself up before burying his cock between her breasts. She shouldn't have been surprised. She knew how much he loved fucking her tits after all. To further add to his pleasure, she pushed them together, bouncing them playfully, completely encasing his erection.

What a sight. The head of the Fire Lord's thick cock poking out from her cleavage, dripping its own lubrication onto her already slick chest, the strain on his face as he savagely bucked his hips, becoming more and more unhinged. She poked her head to the side to catch a glimpse of the other boy massaging her clit with his tongue. This was too much. This was way too much. She shut her eyes. "Make me cum, make me cum!" she muttered through ragged breaths. She should have cum by now. She should have cum several times! " _Why can't I cum?!"_

She _never_ had a problem with this. Except when… " _Oh no_ ," she thought. " _Oh no, oh no. Don't tell me. PLEASE don't tell me._ " She opened her eyes, blinking them a few times as she caught her breath. The boys who were responsible for a painful amount of pleasure were fast asleep next to her. Her sleep robe was on. Zuko's robe was on. Sokka was nearly naked, but that was normal for him. With an odd combination of being both defeated and incredibly aroused, she closed her eyes and dipped her head back on the pillow. "I fell asleep," she whispered to herself. "Damn it."

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

1) First of all, I'd like to thank all of the artists who have created fanart of this story (or any of my stories) from the bottom of my heart. I don't think I could ever express how much seeing your beautiful illustrations means to me. It's so encouraging and makes me feel so warm inside. I just hope I am able to give something back to you!

2) Consider the end of this chapter a preview for a smutty one-shot I will be writing soon, which will involve my favorite threesome: Zukkla (Zuko x Sokka x Azula). Not sure when that will be done yet, but I'll keep you posted!

3) If you're looking for a short, angsty yet romantic Sokkla story, please consider reading "Proving You Wrong", which I wrote for a Tumblr friend of mine. There's a pretty heavy lime in the last chapter : )


	22. Here Comes the Bride

**Author's Note:** So sorry it took forever to post this chapter! After the previous chapter, I took some time off to write "Swordbending", which you should totally check out if you want to read a full-on Zuko/Azula/Sokka threesome. And then after that, I came down with the flu and couldn't do anything productive for a solid week. Anyway, I worked really hard on this chapter and I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

 **Chapter 22: Here Comes the Bride**

 _The Ceremony_

" _Where did all the time go?_ " Sokka pondered, his thoughts distracting him from the girl in white walking down the aisle. " _I've known Kori for, what…_ eight _years now?! Spirits, when did I get so old?_ " He sighed exasperatedly, turning his attention to a stocky man standing at the opposite end of the aisle with a goofy wideset grin on his face. " _I've never seen Sneers look so cheerful before. He seems so sure of himself. Well, he_ is _marrying the love if his life after all. I wonder if_ I'll _ever be standing in his place. Is that something I even want? I have all this freedom now… why would I want to settle down?_ " Standing in place, he anxiously shuffled his feet. _"But… if I_ were _to eventually settle down…_ " His blue eyes darted over to the beautiful firebender standing amongst the other bridesmaids. " _It would be with_ her _. No question about it._ " Upon catching her eye, he smiled affectionately at her. His princess. His cheeks reddened as she reciprocated the warm smile. " _I've been with her for so long and yet, she can still make me blush like a preteen._ " He laughed under his breath at the realization before shifting his focus back to the ceremony. Meanwhile, Sokka wasn't the only one stuck in his head.

" _Kori couldn't be more gorgeous right now_ ," Azula thought as she watched her ex-roommate step gracefully down the aisle. " _I'm so happy for her, I_ know _I'm happy for her, and yet… somehow I can't help but feel… empty._ " The soft smile on her face masked her boundless uncertainty. " _Is it because of_ him _?_ " She glanced at Mayor Morishita who was proudly escorting his daughter. " _Is it because I wouldn't have a father to walk me down the aisle? I wouldn't want Ozai anywhere near me on my wedding day, and I'm not that close with Noren. I wonder, would… Uncle?_ " She quickly shook her head. " _Okay, perhaps I am getting a little ahead of myself. There's a good chance I won't even have a wedding day. Not when I can't figure out if I even_ have _a one true love. If I'm_ this _doubtful, then I probably don't. Perhaps my suspicions have been justified all along – that I'm not cut out for love._ " The thought was pushed out of her head when she caught Sokka smiling at her, instantly warming up her insides. She instinctively returned the smile. " _Sokka… he lights up my life. I'd be the luckiest girl to have him…_ " But then she looked at the man sitting next to the blue-eyed warrior. The man who just intuitively understood her. Her brother.

" _What am I even doing here?_ " Zuko wondered, feeling as though all eyes were on him. " _Why would I attend the wedding of the girl who once broke into the Palace to_ assassinate _me, when I know everyone at the reception is just going to be bugging me about when_ I'll _be choosing a Fire Lady?! And_ why _would I agree to bring my ex-girlfriend as my date?! Oh right, maybe it's because the girl I really wanted to take is fucking my best friend, and, minor detail, is my_ sister _and therefore most definitely someone I could never truly have. Not that I'm sure I'd even want that anyway. Even if I feel more comfortable around her than anyone else in the world. But if not her, then who? Well… I guess when it comes down to it… I've only ever pictured one girl as my Fire Lady._ " He stole a furtive glance at the black-haired woman sitting next to him. _"Mai… but we've been down this road so many times and it's never worked out. Why would it be any different if we were to try things again? Not to mention that she's taken and has been taken for quite some time. Sure they've been on-again, off-again, but they've mostly been on-again._ " Realizing that she was looking up at him with a puzzled look on her face, he flashed her an uncomfortable smile and turned back to the bride and groom. " _Although… I suppose things_ have _changed. Besides Azula, Mai is my closest confidant. I never felt like I could truly open up to her in the past, but now… things are different. Well…_ one _thing's for certain._ " He briefly closed his eyes and exhaled slowly through his nose. _"I need a drink._ "

Although Toph couldn't exactly see the ceremony, she was far from bored. Sitting next to her date, Satoru, she could sense the apprehension pouring over her friends in the audience. Directly in front of her sat Sokka, Zuko, Mai, Kei Lo, and Ty Lee from left to right. And she knew far too much. That Sokka and Zuko were fucking the same girl, that Ty Lee had a secret crush on Kei Lo and suppressed gay thoughts about Azula, and she suspected that Mai and Zuko had unfinished business. And on top of this, Suki and her "mystery date", who was obviously Haru, were conveniently missing. The earthbender folded her arms, leaned back in her seat, and smirked. " _Well,_ this _ought to be an entertaining night…_ "

* * *

 _The Reception_

"Care for a dance, milady?" Kei Lo suavely asked his girlfriend, extending his hand to the raven-haired woman in the floor-length merlot qipao-style gown.

Mai automatically took his hand, but as her eyes drifted over to the open bar where a certain firebender was already finishing his first drink of the evening, she began to have second thoughts. "In a minute. I'm going to get something to drink first."

"Oh sure, then let's – " That's when he noticed Zuko standing at the bar. "I see." He let go of her hand. "Enjoy your drink."

"Thanks, babe," she hummed, not picking up on his strained tone. She gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek before dashing over to the bar.

Kei Lo sighed with disappointment as he watched her leave. But before his mood entirely soured, a chipper voice resounded from behind him.

"Would you like to dance with _me_ until she gets back?"

He turned around to discover Ty Lee wearing the ankle-length rose-colored halter ruffle evening gown she had been dying to wear for weeks. He nearly choked on his words. "I – I'd – yes, I'd love to." With a faint blush on his cheeks, he escorted her to the dancefloor.

Zuko barely noticed the additional couple. All he could do was watch Sokka holding Azula so close to him, the pair gazing longingly into each other's eyes.

"I'll have what he's having," Mai said to the bartender. After being served some rice wine, she stood with her back to the bar, next to her ex-boyfriend, noticing immediately what was occupying his attention. She cleared her throat. "You, uh, okay there, Zuko?"

"Hm?" he asked, turning to see who was trying to speak with him.

"I asked if you were okay…"

"Oh. I'm fine." He took a giant swig of his wine.

"Zuko…" She sighed. "You can still ask her to dance you know."

"But don't you think that would be – "

"You danced at your masquerade ball and everyone thought that was a nice – "

"But that was before – "

"Yes, but right now everyone is too preoccupied with socializing, eating, or watching Kori and Sneers to notice."

He grunted.

She laughed softly, placing her hand on his back. "Try not to worry so much, okay?"

"Thanks, Mai," he smiled.

She smiled back at him. "If you think it would help your reputation… maybe… _we_ could dance together."

"Honestly, I'm not really in the dancing mood right now."

"Oh."

"But maybe a little a later," he reassured. "The night is young." He raised his glass to her.

After clinking her glass to his, she sipped at her wine, shifting her focus to her boyfriend dancing with Ty Lee. An unexpected pang of jealousy shot through her body.

* * *

"So… can you keep a secret?" Kei Lo whispered in his dance partner's ear.

"Of course!" the acrobat whispered back, her heart flittering nervously in her ribcage. "It must be something juicy – your aura has never been pinker!"

"I'm… I'm considering making a huge life decision."

Her breathing picked up. She feared her palms would start to sweat.

He took a deep breath. "I'm thinking about asking Mai to marry me."

It felt as if the entire room had frozen over. She could hear the pounding of her aching heart in her head. "I – " she started. "Well – " She swallowed hard. "I think that's wonderful," she breathed, faking a smile.

"Do you really?"

"Mmhmm," she nodded, inconspicuously blinking away a tear. "As long as you're absolutely sure – "

"To be perfectly honest… I'm not." He exhaled sharply through his nose. "I _was_ sure. I even bought a ring…" He gestured to his coat pocket. "…but now… something just doesn't feel quite right."

"Do you… know what it is?"

"Well for starters," he chuckled, "she's been spending a lot of time with her ex lately." He nudged his head back toward the bar.

She quickly shifted her eyes in that direction, frowning upon spotting Mai drinking with Zuko.

"But it goes beyond that," Kei Lo continued. "I just feel like sometimes she – "

"Doesn't appreciate you," Ty Lee finished.

"Y – Yes, exactly! How did you know…?"

"Oh, ummm." Cheeks flushed, she cast her eyes downward. "I've just noticed that some of the nice, romantic gestures you do for her kind of go over her head…" She smiled softly, bringing her warm brown eyes back up to his.

"But _you_ … noticed?" he smiled, color filling his cheeks.

"Well y – yeah…" She glanced around the room for a distraction, hoping to change the subject. Luck was on her side.

Wearing a long emerald cheongsam silk dress, Suki had just entered the ballroom on the arm of a strapping young gentleman.

"Oh look, Suki's here! And _whoa_ , who's her date?!" She spun Kei Lo around to have a look.

He raised an eyebrow. "You don't recognize him?"

She shook her head.

"That's Haru…"

Ty Lee's jaw fell to the floor.

* * *

Although Suki hadn't intended to steal any attention away from the bride and groom, she'd be lying if she said she didn't enjoy her few minutes of glory. Finally! After years of regretting breaking up with Sokka for Zuko, followed by getting heartbroken and relapsing time and time again in the Fire Lord's bed, she had finally found a decent man who was just as crazy about her as she was about him. With his new clean-shaven look, and more importantly without his moustache and goatee detracting from his overall appearance, his bronze skin contrasting with his dazzling green eyes was more than enough to make all the ladies swoon. Suki was certainly one to be envied that evening. With a cocky smile, she quickly waved to all her friends scattered around the room and hit the dancefloor with her earthbender in arm.

* * *

"Mind if I cut in?" Zuko asked Sokka before the next song had started, slurring his speech.

"Why, I'd be honored!" he teasingly replied, batting his eyelashes. "Though I must admit, this is rather unexpected. Perhaps I should hit the powder room and pretty up."

The firebender laughed. "I meant with my sister. But hey, maybe if you're lucky, I'll save a dance for you too." He uncharacteristically winked at the warrior.

"Let's hope I get lucky then!"

Azula rolled her eyes.

"If you need me, I'll be at THE BUFFET!" Sokka kissed the princess on the forehead and marched dramatically over to the meat.

Zuko pulled his sister into a closed ballroom dancing position. "Azula, Azula, Azula," he mumbled, burying his head in her hair. "You smell good. Like a summer breeze."

"And you smell like a brewery, brother dearest. Seriously Zuzu, how much have you had to drink?!"

"Shhhhh," he hushed, picking up his head. "Not that much, not that much."

"Zuko… you'd tell me if there were a particular reason you were getting _this_ drunk, right?"

"Relaaaaaax. It's a party! I'm just trying to have some fun."

"Okay," she smiled, trying not to worry.

* * *

Still standing at the bar, Mai grumbled to herself. Now she had the pleasure of watching Zuko dance with Azula on top of watching her boyfriend dance with Ty Lee. And to make matters worse, someone was trying to chat her up.

"And what is a beautiful lady such as yourself doing standing here all by her lonesome?"

"Listen, I'm not inter – " After turning to the stranger standing next to her, she realized he was no stranger at all. "Ruon-Jian?! Wh – What are you doing here?"

"Catering! Chan and I booked the Morishita wedding months ago," he grinned. "Please tell me you're enjoying the food and drinks."

"Very much so," she laughed. "It's… good to see you."

"Look… I'm not really supposed to mingle with the guests, but… would you care to dance?"

She looked over at Kei Lo and Ty Lee giggling about something and Zuko drunkenly stepping all over Azula's ruby lace-panel sleeveless sheath evening gown and blatantly sniffing her hair. "You know what… I'd love to."

* * *

Just as the song was ending and Mai and Ruon-Jian were heading to the dancefloor, a cheery brunette in a jade v-neck asymmetrical tulle evening dress snuck up behind Azula and gave her a hug.

"Why hello there – "

"Pleaseeee tell me you two are gonna make out again," Zuko interrupted, grinning.

"So sorry to disappoint," Jin sneered. "I've come to rescue the fair princess."

"Rescue?! What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"It means Azula and I need to talk and _you_ , my dear, need to sober up." She pulled her friend away from the sulking Fire Lord and led her over to the corner of the room opposite the bar. The girls could just barely hear Zuko over the music as he called out to Sokka for a dance.

"What's going on?" the firebender queried.

"Please don't hate me."

"What did you do?" Azula crossed her arms.

"So remember when you guys came to the Jasmine Dragon after Sokka's birthday party?"

"Yes…"

"Well, you missed it, but I served a couple of guys that you used to know – "

"Yes, I heard about that. What about them?"

"Then you also may have heard that they started their own catering business… and that they're catering this wedding."

Azula's eyes sparked with rage. " _Chan's_ here?!" Thinking about her mishap with Chan always forced her to relive the humiliation that was her first Ember Island party.

"Yeah… and…" Jin took a deep breath. "I'm kinda sorta… dating him. Before you say anything, I didn't realize he was the same Chan you kissed at that party all those years ago – it's a very common name! And well, we just sort of hit it off when he entered the tea shop that day."

The princess was silent for a moment. But then, she smiled. "You know what." She sighed. "I wish you two a world of happiness. Really. Now if you'll excuse me, there's something I have to do." She started walking away.

"Wait! What are you going to – "

"I'm tired of living in my past," she muttered without breaking her stride.

To Jin's surprise, she watched Azula walk straight past Chan and back onto the dancefloor where she waited for the song to end before tapping the shoulder of a girl adorned in an indigo satin mermaid gown.

* * *

Azula cleared her throat. "Katara… would you mind if I borrowed your boyfriend for a dance? That is… if that's okay with him."

"W – Well sure, Azula!" Aang grinned nervously. "I'd be happy to dance with you."

Perplexed, Katara gave her a crooked smile. "Just make sure you give him back to me, okay?"

"Of course," the princess smiled.

After some awkward fumbling, the Avatar took the firebender's hand and held her in an open dancing position. "So… is everything okay? Did you want to talk about something?"

She was silent for a moment as she reflected on exactly what to say, staring at her feet. "Yes, I…" She sighed. "I'm… not so great with apologies. And I know this one is many years too late, but I wanted to tell you… I'm sorry."

"For what?" he asked genuinely.

"Don't… make me say it," she whispered.

He paused to think, but when it hit him, it couldn't have been more obvious. "Oh… for back in Ba Sing Se. During the war." He felt her hand tremble in his grasp. "Azula… the truth is, I forgave you a long time ago!"

"How?" she questioned, finally bringing her eyes to his. "How could you? What I did was…"

"Exactly what you thought you should have done in that moment," he finished for her. "It's what Ozai would have wanted you to do."

"Yes, but…"

"But now, it's ancient history." He gave a light chuckle. "You know, you and your brother are remarkably similar. Always at war within yourselves. I guess that's why you two, uh… get along so well."

" _That's one way of putting it_ ," she thought.

"And… Zuko's done some pretty regrettable things too, but look at us now! We're the best of friends. So… I don't see why you and I can't be friends too."

"Aang," she breathed, her eyes filling with tears. "I don't know what to say."

"Then say nothing," he smiled warmly. "Let's just dance."

She smiled and nodded. "Thank you – "

"And watch Zuko and Sokka dance together," he added, spinning her around to face them.

Sure enough, her two lovers were embracing each other, fighting over who was going to lead.

The Avatar and the princess burst out laughing.

* * *

Not too far from Zuko and Sokka, Toph, adorned in a fern-colored kimono maxi dress was dancing with her part-time bedroom companion, Satoru.

"I hope you don't mind my saying, but your friends have been acting quite odd this entire day," Satoru commented.

"Yeah, I've noticed," Toph replied, a sly grin spreading across her cheeks. "One thing you need to understand about my friends is that they're all really self-absorbed. Which means that seeing Kori and Sneers finally tie the knot is stirring up all sorts of questions and doubts."

"Then why are you smiling like that?"

"Well, as you already know, tonight everyone is going to be staying in the giant suite I so generously rented out for such an occasion…"

"Yes, and…"

"AND I stocked the entire place with every kind of booze you could possibly imagine, earth herb, and the best of all… cactus juice."

"That hallucinogenic drink?! Isn't that illegal?!"

"Only if we get caught."

"Oh boy…"

"Anyway, with everyone staying overnight in such close quarters and being shitfaced out of their minds, I'm willing to bet that all those questions and doubts come pouring out." She smirked diabolically.

"Toph Beifong! Having fun at the expense of your friends' welfare?! Why, I'm… not surprised one bit." He smiled at her.

"Tonight is going to be _epic_."

"Indeed," he laughed. "So… I guess I should ask… if this wedding has stirred up all these uncertainties in your friends… why not _you_?"

"Are you kidding me?!" she bellowed. "My life is AWESOME! I wouldn't change a thing!"

* * *

 _The After-Party_

"Okay kids, gather 'round," Toph barked, taking a seat on the wooden floor of the suite. "Now, before we all pair off and do things that would shame our parents, I have a little game for us to play."

"Oh no, another Toph game," Suki groaned. "Prepare to get either humiliated or wrecked, everyone."

"Or both," the earthbender grinned. "Everyone sit down and I'll explain the rules." After everyone sat she continued, "We're going to go around the circle and ask a question for which the answer has to be someone in this room. Then we'll all close our eyes and point to the person we feel best answers the question. Satoru will be judge and tally up all the points. Whoever gets the most votes wins… or loses… depending on the question."

"I don't get it," Zuko slurred. "I think…" He hiccuped. "I may be too drunk to play."

"Let me give an example for the wasted one over here." Toph placed a finger on her chin as she thought. "Okay, let's say I ask, 'Who here's most likely to go on a murderous rampage?' Then we all close our eyes and point to someone, obviously Sokka in this case, and Satoru will declare the winner."

"Why _me_?!" Sokka questioned.

Toph went on, ignoring him. "If you win, you either have to take a shot of sake, a hit from this big fat joint over here…" She pointed to the ground in front of Satoru who was sitting to her right. "…or, my personal favorite, a shot of cactus juice."

"Here we go," Katara grumbled, considering backing out of the game.

"Now, the cactus juice is really strong, so I recommend only one shot per person. I'm not trying to kill you guys after all."

"Anything else we need to know?" Mai asked, stifling a yawn.

"You're not allowed to vote for yourself. Oh, and in the case of a tie, which is very likely given the size of the group, two winners will be declared and you'll have a choice. You can either drink, smoke, or… _kiss_." Toph smirked. "But you both have to do the same thing."

"But… most of us are in committed relationships!" Aang interjected.

"It's just a game, Twinkle Toes. Live a little!"

"What if there's a three-way tie?" Azula inquired, already strategizing.

"Oh, I don't know. Same rule I guess. You _all_ have to drink, smoke, or kiss."

"This sounds fun!" Ty Lee chimed.

"Okay, I'll start us off," Toph declared before clearing her throat. "You get to punch someone in the face with no repercussions. Who would it be?"

Everyone laughed, closed their eyes, and pointed.

"Got it," Satoru said. "The winner by a landslide is… Zuko."

"What? Seriously?!" the Fire Lord garbled.

"Pick your poison, Sparky."

"Sake please."

"Oh, come on. Don't make him drink more," Mai argued. "He's already sloshed."

"And he's going to get a lot more sloshed if he keeps getting picked," Toph chortled.

Zuko took his shot.

"Okay Snoozles, you're up."

"Okay. Who here's the most adventurous… in the bedroom?" Sokka grinned slyly.

Everyone pointed.

"Sweeping the floor, the winner is… Toph."

The earthbender smiled proudly. "And _you_ can attest to that."

"I certainly can," Satoru smiled back.

After Toph took a shot, it was Azula's turn to ask a question. "If you were to wake up naked with no recollection of the night before, who would you want by your side to take care of you?"

A moment later, Satoru announced the winner. "It appears we have a tie. Katara and Suki."

"I… don't really want to drink or smoke," the waterbender squeaked, blushing at the implication.

"Kiss, kiss, kiss!" Toph shouted.

"Okay," Suki agreed. "Let's make it quick."

Katara and Suki leaned in closer toward each other, giving Haru a front row seat to their chaste kiss on the lips. Then they leaned back in their place and giggled.

"You call that a _kiss_?!" Toph taunted. "The next one better be more exciting than that."

Azula nudged her brother in the ribcage. "Drunk Lord, you're up."

"Okay. I got this." Zuko sloppily rubbed his face in his hands before speaking. "Who here's hiding the biggest secret?" His speech was almost incoherent.

Satoru tallied up the results. "This was a close one, and we have another tie. Mai and Kei Lo."

"Awwww, babe," Mai cooed.

"Come here," Kei Lo growled before leaning in and giving her a soft kiss on the lips.

She smiled at him affectionately before asking her question. "Okay. Who here is most likely to be involved in a worldwide scandal?"

After everyone pointed, Satoru proclaimed, "Well that was fast. Azula and Zuko took all the votes, except for one which went to Aang."

"Thanks guys," the princess groaned, rolling her eyes. "I'll take a – "

Before she could finish her sentence, Zuko grabbed her by the cheeks and pulled her in for a lustful open-mouth kiss, causing everyone in the room to cringe.

Azula's eyes went wide. She was in no mood to kiss him while he was _that_ intoxicated, and especially in front of their friends.

A chorus of "gross", "no one wants to see that", and "blech" pervaded the room, as well as a "now that's what I'm talking about" from Toph.

"Stop it, Zuzu," the princess urged, pushing him off of her.

He didn't seem offended. Instead, he held onto her cheeks and mumbled, "You're so pretty. If I – if I were a girl… would I be pretty too?"

"You'd be beautiful," she assured, rolling her eyes and swiping his hands away from her face. "Moving on… Kei Lo, I believe you're next."

"Okay," Kei Lo acknowledged. "Who here's most likely to blow their money on something really stupid?"

After a few seconds, Satoru declared the winner. "Wow, this round was even faster. The winner by a long shot is… Sokka."

"What?!" the warrior griped. "When do I ever spend money on stupid things?"

"Really?" Katara asked incredulously. "You have more bags than I do."

"Well you have to have the right bag for every occasion!" he snapped defensively before conceding. "Alright, give me a shot of sake."

While Sokka took his shot, Ty Lee asked the next question. "Okay. My question is… if you could trade places with anyone for a day, who would it be?"

Following a moment of deliberation, Satoru announced the results. "This was a close call, but the winners are… Aang and Zuko."

"Aang, _please_ don't make him drink more," Azula pleaded.

The Avatar melodramatically threw his arms into the air. "Well I'm not going to _kiss_ him!"

With half-lidded eyes, Zuko pointed to the joint without consulting Aang. "I'll have a hit." Using firebending, the Fire Lord ignited the tip of the joint and began to inhale, holding his breath when his lungs filled up.

"Zuzu, that's _way_ too much!" Azula panicked.

He exhaled a giant cloud of smoke, sending all his friends into a coughing fit. "I feel…" He began to chuckle. "Enlightened. Can someone tell me… am I in the Avatar state?"

Everyone groaned.

Katara flashed her boyfriend a judgmental glare after Zuko passed him the joint.

"Don't worry, Katara," Aang assured. "I _am_ an airbender after all."

The group laughed.

Then Suki took her turn. "Hmmm, let's see… Excluding people you've already seen naked, who here would you want to see completely nude?"

Satoru tallied up the votes. "We have another close call, but it looks like you guys want to see Haru and Ty Lee naked."

The two winners blushed.

"I knew you guys were eye-fucking my man!" Suki cried out, causing everyone to laugh.

"Well, on that flattering note…" Haru took a shot of sake with Ty Lee following suit. "My question is… who here's going to be first to either get knocked up or to get someone knocked up?"

"Oooh, going straight for the jugular – I like it!" Toph approved.

Satoru counted up the points. "Perhaps we'll be hearing more wedding bells soon because the winner is… Katara, with Aang coming in a close second."

"I'm not so sure about that, given all the promiscuity in this room…" Katara commented to herself.

"Well Sugar Queen, you don't have anyone to kiss this round, so what can I serve you?" Toph sneered.

"Well… I suppose one shot of sake couldn't hurt…" Katara took her shot, making a disgusted face when she was finished. "Why is everyone staring at me?"

"Because it's your turn, Sweetie," Aang answered.

"Oh! Right. Okay… who here's bad side would you be most afraid to get on?"

After a lightning fast round, Satoru stated, "With nearly a unanimous decision, the winner is… Azula."

"That's right," the princess smirked. "You're wise to stay on my good side. Now pass me that joint." She took a deep hit and exhaled. "Ahhh, that's the stuff."

"Ooh, my turn!" Aang cheered. "Who here… is most likely to have a secret talent?"

"Boring!" Toph complained.

"I think it's a nice question," Katara smiled.

After the vote, Satoru announced, "This was pretty close, but the winners are… Kei Lo and Haru."

"Kei Lo _is_ a man of many talents," Mai added with a slight grin as her boyfriend took a hit.

"And what are your talents?" Suki asked Haru suggestively.

"I'm sure you'll find out later," he smirked before taking the joint from Kei Lo.

"Okay okay, back to me," Toph said. "Let me show you how it's really done." She rubbed her hands together and gave her friends a twisted smile. "Who here masturbates the most?"

Everyone groaned.

"What?! It's a good question!"

Satoru waited for everyone to vote. "Well, I'm certainly learning a lot about all of you tonight. The winners are… Ty Lee and Suki."

"What?! That's so not – I don't – how could – " they stammered, red in the face.

"No use denying it!" Toph jeered. "So, how will you two be celebrating your victory?"

The girls looked at each other.

"I haven't had anything to drink yet," Suki noted.

"After that, I could certainly use another shot!"

The ladies downed their shots of sake.

"Not gonna lie, I'm disappointed no one is going for the cactus juice," Toph grumbled. "Anyway, Snoozles, see if you can top my question."

Sokka paused for dramatic effect. "Let's say all of us were to break out into a free-for-all brawl. Who would win?"

A chorus of "ooooohs" resounded before everyone cast their votes.

Satoru cleared his throat. "Although Toph, Azula, and Zuko all received a couple of votes, the winner is… Aang."

"Yes!" the Avatar lauded.

"I didn't get any votes?!" Katara questioned, clearly insulted.

"Actually, you got one," Satoru clarified.

She let out a growl while Aang poured himself a shot.

"I believe it's my turn." Azula's face darkened. "You've just committed a serious crime. Who would make the best alibi?"

It did not take the group long to decide.

"Well, we have a clear winner," Satoru declared. "Kei Lo."

"I feel like I should be offended by this," he chuckled. "Hey Haru, pass me that joint again, won't you?"

"Yeah, sure." The earthbender handed over the joint. "This stuff is _great_ by the way."

Everyone turned to Zuko, waiting for him to take his turn. But he was too far gone.

After a long wait, he asked nearly incomprehensibly, "What did I do now? Did I forget to wear pants?"

"It's your turn, Dum-Dum," Azula derided.

"Oh! Uhhhh… I don't know. This game is hard."

"Would you like me to ask for you?"

"No, no, no. I got this." He closed his eyes, and for a second, everyone thought he either fell asleep or died. "Okay. Who here has the biggest _dark_ side?"

After everyone pointed, Satoru stated, "This was less close than I'd expected. The winners are… Sokka and Mai."

"Just because she's stoic doesn't mean she's _dark_ ," Kei Lo defended.

"And how am _I_ dark?!" Sokka questioned, refusing to believe his own ears.

"Oh, I don't know, Snoozles," Toph chimed in sardonically. "Maybe because you actually _killed_ a man without batting an eye."

"What?! Who?! Melon Lord doesn't count."

"Combustion Man…" Aang answered, wondering how his friend could have possibly forgotten about that.

"Oh yeah."

"Yeah Sokka, we were all pretty worried about you after that," Katara added. "It… didn't seem to affect you at all…"

"Eh." The warrior shrugged nonchalantly before signaling for Kei Lo to pass him the joint. After he was finished, he passed it to Mai.

"Okay, before this conversation gets any more macabre, I'm taking my turn," Mai interjected before taking a hit. "I have a good one." She smirked. "If you had to fuck someone of the _same_ gender, who would it be?"

"Great question, Talons!" Toph applauded.

Following some hemming and hawing, everyone cast their votes.

"Hmmm…" Satoru double-checked his counting. "It seems we have an unprecedented three-way tie! Sokka, Azula, and Ty Lee."

"Can't say I blame you," the princess said smugly.

"Yep. No surprise there," the warrior boasted before leaning in and giving Azula a tender open-mouth kiss.

"Guess I'll just take another shot," Ty Lee groused under her breath.

"Nope!" Toph exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear. "All three of you have to kiss."

Ty Lee's cheeks flushed.

Azula put her hands on her hips. "You can't just make up rules, Toph."

"First of all, it's my game, so yes I can, _Zappy_. Second, I _did_ say in the case of a three-way tie, all of you would have to drink, smoke, or kiss. And you two already kissed!"

"She has a point," Sokka reluctantly admitted.

"Fine," the firebender sighed. "Then kiss."

The warrior raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. It's just a game."

Ty Lee and Sokka met in the middle of the circle where they shared a quick kiss on the lips.

"You have to kiss her too, you know," Toph smirked, knowing how much Ty Lee had been waiting for this moment.

"Very well then." She was just the right amount of drunk and high to go through with something like this. Taking Sokka's place in the middle of the circle, she placed her hand on the acrobat's cheek, leaned in, and closed her eyes.

Ty Lee mirrored her actions and pressed her lips to the princess's. Testing her limits, she parted her lips slightly, shocked to find that Azula did the same. And to press her luck even further, she gently brushed the firebender's tongue with hers. Her heart was pounding. She wanted to do so much more, to straddle her, _pounce_ on her, rip off her dress. Suddenly she began to feel very, very wet.

The girls had completely captured the attention of every male in the room, whose mouths were watering as they stared.

Finally Azula pulled back. "Hm, not bad."

Ty Lee giggled, unable to muster up any words.

"Well, that act will c – certainly be hard to f – follow," Kei Lo stuttered, wanting to see that happen again. "Now try not to let that sexy display bias your answers to my question."

Mai elbowed him hard on the arm.

"What?" he laughed. "Okay. Who here has the most gay tendencies?"

Satoru counted the votes. "The winner is… Toph. Why am I not surprised?"

The earthbender reached for the joint. "Yeah, that one was too obvious. What I really want to know is, which _boy_ got the most votes."

"Oh, um, that would be…" Satoru searched his memory. "Sokka and Zuko."

"Probably for each other," Azula muttered.

The warrior and the Fire Lord high-fived over the princess's head.

"I'm up, I'm up!" Ty Lee beamed. "Alright. Who here seriously cannot take a joke?"

The round was over within seconds. "Again, this one was almost unanimous. The winner is… Katara."

"Also way too obvious," Toph snickered.

"Are you serious?!" Katara huffed. "I can _so_ take a joke!"

"Suuuuuure you can," Sokka teased.

The waterbender quickly poured herself a shot of sake and downed it before crossing her arms in anger. "Hmmph."

"Okay then," Suki cut in, trying to take the attention off of Katara. "I have a question for you. Who here can't keep a secret to save his or her life?"

After the vote, Satoru hesitated. "I'm… not sure I want to announce this."

Toph waved her hand dismissively. "Just spit it out."

"It's… Katara. Sorry."

"You guys have _got_ to be kidding me?!" The waterbender was fuming. "Is this supposed to be some sort of _joke_ I can't take?!" She exhaled sharply. "You know what, you guys are right – I _can't_ keep a secret. Which is why everyone already knows about the time Sokka was sparring in his Kyoshi warrior uniform, tripped over the skirt, and flashed everyone his junk!"

Sokka turned to Suki with a betrayed look in his eyes. "You told?"

"Whoops…" She grimaced.

"Why weren't you wearing underwear…?" Aang inquired.

"I was enjoying the breeze!" the warrior explained.

"And the time Ty Lee went on vacation to visit her sisters, leaving Suki to care for her pet mouse-rat," Katara continued.

"What happened to Snackers?!" the acrobat fretted.

Suki sighed. "I… kind of accidentally left his cage open. I _did_ eventually find the poor guy, but for a few days… you were caring for an identical looking mouse-rat. I'm sorry."

"Then what happened to the _other_ mouse-rat?!"

"Some things are better left unsaid."

Katara kept on going. " _And_ if I can't keep a secret, then I'm sure you all must know what Aang did the first time we made love."

Sokka covered his ears with his hands. "Ignorance is bliss."

"I cried," Aang confessed. "Hm, that wasn't as nearly as embarrassing as I thought it would be!"

"I think that's kind of sweet," Ty Lee admitted.

"And Zuko, do you remember that night shortly before the war ended when you woke up sweating, clutching your chest, and I tried to _comfort_ you because I thought you were having a panic attack?!" the waterbender went on.

"At this point… I can't remember _anything_ ," the Fire Lord drawled.

"Well as it turned out, the source of his little episode was nothing but a sex dream." She smirked wickedly. "About Jet."

Everyone brought their hands to their mouths to stifle their laughter, except Toph who was cackling like a madwoman.

"What can I say?" the firebender slurred. "Jet's a handsome guy."

"Who's Jet?" Azula questioned, looking around the room and only receiving blank stares. "Seriously? _No_ one's going to tell me?"

"Again, some things are better left unsaid," Suki frowned.

"Well you ain't got nothing on me, sista," Toph yelped through her laughing fit.

"Oh yeah?" Katara challenged. "Then I have two words for you." She paused. "Hot wings."

Toph instantly ceased her laughter, straightening up. She looked as though she had seen a ghost. "Well then, we were wrong – Katara _can_ keep a secret. Let's move on."

"Oh, come on!" Sokka griped. "We _have_ to hear this story."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

The earthbender folded her arms and scowled. "Over my dead body."

"I'm not taking my turn until we know what happened," Haru threatened.

"Okay, how about this?" Toph compromised. "If any of you are still sober enough to remember to ask me tomorrow morning, I'll tell you the story."

"Deal."

Katara took another shot, this one out of triumph rather than reluctance.

"Alright. Who here has broken the most hearts?" Haru asked.

Everyone pointed.

Satoru declared, "Your heartbreakers are… Zuko and Sokka."

"Sokka," the Fire Lord croaked. "I don't think – I don't think I can drink or smoke anymore."

"But – but," the warrior stammered. " _I_ can!"

The firebender buried his head in his hands. "Please don't make me do more."

The group began chanting, "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

Sokka deliberated for a moment. "Fine. But only because I'm such a good friend!"

Directly in front of Azula, the two boys leaned in and closed their eyes. Wanting to get the kiss over with as fast as possible, Sokka hastily pressed his lips to Zuko's. However, in his beyond inebriated condition, the firebender lost his balance and fell forward, deepening the kiss much further than he had intended. The more the warrior tried to pull back, the farther the Fire Lord fell forward.

Azula smiled in a way she had never smiled before.

Mai, feeling rather uneasy, was kind enough to grab Zuko under his arms and pull him back.

Sokka wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Zuko. You owe me. Big time."

"Shall I go ahead and tell Dad about this, you know, since I can't keep a secret?" Katara bitterly teased.

"Just ask your question already," Sokka huffed.

"Okay, well, I have a _nice_ question because I'm a _nice_ person who doesn't want anyone's feelings getting hurt."

Everyone besides Aang made gagging sounds and gestures.

The waterbender ignored them. "No matter the circumstance, you'll always have a good time with…"

"That wasn't a question," Sokka taunted.

"I'M TELLING DAD!"

After the vote, Satoru announced, "The winners are… Aang and Toph."

"How 'bout a kiss, Twinkle Toes?" Toph asked facetiously, knowing full well Katara would never allow it.

The Avatar laughed and poured them both shots of sake.

They clinked their shot glasses and downed the contents.

"Hey, looks like it's back to me!" Aang exclaimed. "Here's a classic. If you were stranded on a desert island with somebody here, who would you want it to be?"

After a moment, Satoru voiced, "Ummm… not everyone is voting."

Sokka's stomach churned, guessing that Azula was refusing to cast a vote. Of course, he was pointing at her, and it hurt that she couldn't seem to make up her mind.

"Everyone has to vote. Hurry up," Toph ordered.

The princess pointed.

"Okay, that's everyone. This is the closest round we've had yet. In fact, everyone received one vote, except for one person who received zero… sorry, Toph… and another who received two. And that person is… Azula."

The princess smiled, acknowledging her victory, but that question had actually meant a lot more to her than anyone else could have realized. It was the first time she was directly faced with the choice that had been eating away at her for months. And she had answered honestly, with some hesitation, but without doubt.

* * *

"Alright, everyone. As fun as this night has been, I'm not gonna hold you hostage any longer." Toph smirked. "Why don't you run along and filthy up those king-size beds?"

While Aang and Katara, Suki and Haru, and Mai and Kei Lo stole off to their respective rooms, and Zuko collapsed onto his back on the wooden floor, Ty Lee grabbed Azula before she could walk off with Sokka. "I need to talk to you. _Now_ ," she whispered urgently. "In private."

"Hey, Toph. Why aren't you two going to bed?" Sokka asked.

"Mama needs some cactus juice," she replied, her eyes sparkling as she poured herself a shot. "You want some?"

"I think I'll pass," he snickered.

The Fire Lord shot straight up and grabbed Toph's drink. Before anyone could stop him, he guzzled down the hallucinogenic liquid.

"Sparky, what the fuck are you doing?!"

"I feel like dancing! Let's dance!" Zuko stood up and stripped off his shirt, waving the fabric above his head while he put on what he thought were sexy dance moves.

"Well great. Looks like Satoru and I will be babysitting tonight," Toph grumbled.

"Yeah… you two have fun with that." Sokka dashed off to his bedroom, hoping to find a naked firebending princess waiting for him.

Satoru pulled Toph into a big bear hug. "So… I'm curious… why did you vote for Ty Lee during the last round?"

"Well, no one was pointing at her and I didn't want her to get her feelings hurt – "

"Aha! I _knew_ you could see everyone's votes!"

"Of course I could! Now it's just a matter of time before the others figure it out. Good thing everyone's so wasted."

He laughed. "Okay. Then you really must tell me… what did you think of Azula's choice…?"

* * *

Even though it was very late and most of the couples had already stolen off to their rooms, the night was far from over.

In the years to come, this night would _not_ be remembered as the night an engagement ring was accepted, or the night a couple got into a huge fight, or the night of a horrendous breakup, or even the night a threesome was had. It would only be remembered for one thing: the night Zuko stole a wedding dress.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

(1) So who do you think Azula picked during the last round?

(2) The drama continues in the next chapter, picking up where this one left off. Many of your questions will (hopefully) be answered.

(3) Again, here's another shameless plug for "Swordbending". It was the first M/M/F threesome I've ever written, and I'm curious to know what you think!


	23. Is Something Wrong?

**Author's Note:** This chapter takes place right where the last one left off, with Toph's game just having ended, all the couples pairing off for the night, and Zuko taking a shot of cactus juice.

* * *

 **Chapter 23: Is Something Wrong?**

She kissed him ardently, her fingers crawling through the soft brown hairs on the back of his head, pulling him flush against her. Their tongues collided again and again, like two serpents fighting for dominance. He was _hers_ and she wasn't going to let him forget that.

It wasn't that she was jealous of Ty Lee per se. No, she didn't exactly mind him dancing with the bubbly brunette. It was the _way_ they had danced together. The way they had looked at each other. The way they had made each other laugh. The _spark_.

She was losing him. Spirits, she couldn't lose him. Grinding her hips up against his, she snaked her hands down his neck to his chest, where she pried open his coat to help undress him.

After slipping his arms out of the sleeves, he held her tightly by the waist, pressing his growing arousal teasingly between her legs. Kei Lo wasn't sure if it was the alcohol affecting his girlfriend's judgment or what, but he was certainly pleased to see her so needy for once. Sex with Mai was usually so formulaic. Satisfying, yet predictable. But post-wedding, sake-infused Mai was a whole different animal.

She carelessly tossed the coat to the floor behind him. An audible clink against the wooden panels caught her attention. "What was that?" she exhaled against his lips.

Knowing exactly what had spilled from his pocket, his heartrate spiked dangerously. He was not at all prepared to dive into this territory. Not tonight. He moved his mouth to her pale neck to distract her. "Don't worry about it." His breath was hot against her skin.

Although she was enthralled by his lips and tongue on her neck, her curiosity rang louder. She peeked open an eye. That's when she saw it. A dark box illuminated by the moonlight through the window. She froze. "Kei Lo," she breathed, her heart pounding. "I – Is that – "

"Mai, p – please, I – "

She didn't wait for his response. She ran over to the box and picked it up. Hands shaking, she flipped open the top. Sure enough, a garnet engagement ring sparkled right before her very eyes.

"Mai," he sighed, his stomach churning nervously. "I – I didn't want to – "

"Yes," she whispered, trembling.

His warm brown eyes lit up. "Yes?"

* * *

Lying on his side on the mattress, he held his nearly naked girlfriend close to him, caressing her upper thigh and kissing her tenderly. But as soon as he reached up to untie her breast bindings, she grabbed him by the hand to stop him. "Is something wrong?"

"No, Sweetie. I…" She coyly averted her blue eyes away from him. "I just thought that maybe… we could try something new tonight." She smiled, blushing deep enough for him to see it in the faint moonlight.

"W – Well yeah sure!" Aang chirped, wondering exactly what Katara had in mind for them.

"Okay," she laughed nervously. "Then… hold on a minute." She stood from the bed, grabbed her bag, and disappeared into the closet. "No peeking."

He rolled onto his back with his knees folded, tapping his feet arrhythmically as he waited. When she came out, his gray eyes nearly jumped out of their sockets.

Clad only in a scant amount of black leather and a water skin draped across her chest, Katara stepped to the foot of the mattress, placing a hand on her hip. "So… what do you think?"

His hungry eyes roamed up and down her lithe figure. "I – I," he choked.

She giggled.

"Where in the world did you get _that_?!"

"Toph bought it for me… I hope that's not weird – "

"N – No! Not at all. I love it. Remind me to thank her later," he grinned. "So, uhhh, what exactly did you want to do differently tonight?"

"I thought… I could…" She drew out some water from the water skin and, with a sharp flick of her wrist, bended it around Aang's wrists, forcing his arms to splay and freezing him to the wooden bedposts behind him. "…take advantage of you."

The airbender was shocked. He wondered what had triggered this unusual, but welcome, change of behavior. But he knew better than to ask her about it. "Y – Yes please."

She smirked, taking a few steps closer to him.

"Wait… shouldn't we have a… you know… some sort of safe word?"

"Oh right," she laughed nervously. "The safe word is… 'papaya'." She crawled onto the mattress next to him and was just about to kiss him when he interrupted her again.

"And one more thing!" He lowered his head, gazing into her eyes. "I love you, Katara."

"I love you too, Aang." She cupped his cheek with her hand before pinching both his cheeks together sharply. "Now be a good boy and do everything I say." Then she kissed him hard on the mouth and ripped off his underwear.

* * *

Straddling his waist, her hands grazed over his toned, bronze chest. Lips locked and chests heaving, she undulated her hips in slow, deliberate rolls over his stiff manhood. She _needed_ him. She needed him in the worst way. Deprived for far too long, she felt as if she had been suffocating for years and was just given her first sweet taste of oxygen.

She haphazardly reached for the sash on his slacks, fumbling to untie it as fast as possible.

But instead of facilitating her actions, he held her hips in place and ceased their passionate make-out session. "Wh – Whoa, wait a second, Suki."

She moved her lips to his jawline, where she began kissing and licking him sloppily.

"Pleeeeease, can we take a step back for one second?"

"Is something wrong?" she asked, her deep blue eyes wide with concern.

"No, no. Look…" Haru sighed. "I know we already had a quickie while we were supposed to be at the ceremony earlier this afternoon, but…"

" _That was a_ quickie _?!_ " Suki thought with astonishment.

"…I just want to make sure that we're on the same page before we go again. Because I _really_ like you and respect you – "

"Well I really like you and respect you too," she impatiently cut in.

"But… I'm not interested in a casual hookup. I want something _real_. A commitment. I'm not saying we have to be boyfriend, girlfriend right away or anything like that – "

"Haru… I…" She cast her eyes down at her lap.

* * *

To say he was having mixed feelings would be an understatement. He had hoped to find a naked firebending princess waiting for him in bed, but instead he found her fully clothed. However, there was not _one_ girl in his bed… but two. And they were both intoxicated.

Sokka wasn't exactly sure what went on right after the game had ended, but it seemed as if Ty Lee had been upset about something and Azula had offered her some comfort. "Is… this a bad time?" he hesitantly asked.

"No," the acrobat smiled sweetly. "Not at all. Come sit." She slid herself away from Azula to make room for him and patted the mattress a couple of times.

"Okay…" He sat himself down between the two girls. "What's going on…? Is everything okay?" He was finding it hard not to get his hopes up, especially after he had watched them kiss during Toph's game.

"Yes, everything's fine now. I was having a problem and confided in Azula about it, and she gave me really sound advice and consoled me. And then…" She grinned. "I was trying to think of ways I could return the favor…"

"And we were thinking that maybe…" Azula purred, shifting closer to the warrior.

"… Just _maybe_ … we could…" The acrobat mirrored her movements, inching closer to the blue-eyed swordsman.

Sokka's pulse was rushing. " _Am I dreaming?! Or is this really happening?!_ "

"… have a threesome." Ty Lee smirked impishly.

"I – I" he stammered, unable to speak intelligently.

"That is, if that's something that would interest you." The princess leaned in and licked the rim of his ear.

After some more incoherent sounds escaped his throat, he finally regained composure. "For the love of the Spirits, YES!" And then directly in front of him, he watched the two girls kiss, far more fervently than before.

* * *

"Well… that can't be comfortable," Satoru noted, scratching his head as he watched the Fire Lord making snow angels on the hard, wooden floor.

Toph didn't seem to hear him. Either that or she was ignoring him. She had far more important things on her mind. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck and began delivering sweet kisses to the soft skin.

"Toph, Toph, _Toph_!" he cried, pushing her shoulders back and away from him. "Wh – What are you doing?!"

"Let's fuck," she said crudely.

"But, but we can't!" he laughed as she continued trying to get closer to him. "Don't get me wrong – I _really_ want to. But right now, we have to watch Zuko."

"Then we'll make it quick!"

"But… but…" He turned his attention away from Toph to the pitiful drunken mess sprawled out on the floor, and then back to the earthbender.

"Satoru. Look at him. He thinks he's catching snowflakes on his tongue!"

"Either that or he thinks a girl's on top of him…"

"Well either way, he's not going anywhere." Toph put on a pout. "Come on, we'll be back before he realizes we're gone."

"Well…"

Zuko sat up and turned to seemingly no one. "Do you want to build a snowman?"

Satoru raised an eyebrow. "I wonder who he thinks he's talking to…"

"What I really want to know is why he's _singing_ ," Toph sneered.

The engineer laughed. "Okay, you know what… he doesn't seem to be doing anything harmful. I guess it couldn't hurt to – "

"Let's go." The earthbender grabbed his hand and began pulling him toward their bedroom.

"Okay. I mean… how much trouble could he really get into anyway?"

* * *

"Yes! Yes, Kei Lo! I'll marry you – I love you."

"I love you too, Mai." With the warmest of smiles, he walked over to her and took the box with the ring and placed her hand in his. "And, well… your response is exactly what I had dreamed of, even better really, but…" He sighed deeply, knowing that there was a high chance he would regret his next words. "I didn't want to do this tonight."

"Oh. Is… something wrong?"

"Uhhh – "

"Oh, I know. You had a more elaborate proposal planned."

"Well yes, but it's not just that. First of all, I was hoping that we'd both be sober…" He let out a light chuckle.

"But I'm not _that_ drunk. I want this – I want _you_!"

"Are you sure about that? Because – "

"Yes, I'm sure!"

He released a more aggravated sigh. "Because I think you still have feelings for Zuko."

"Not this again," she groaned, pulling her hand from his and placing it on her hip. "We've been over this so many times."

"Yes, and for a while, I believed you – "

"But you don't _now_?!"

"I don't know!"

For a moment, they stared at each other in burning silence.

"Mai," he exhaled, softening his tone. "Just tell me… if Zuko were to walk in here right now and tell you he wanted to get back together, what would you do?"

"That's a stupid question," she huffed, crossing her arms.

"It's not stupid to me."

"IT'S STUPID BECAUSE THAT WOULD _NEVER_ HAPPEN!"

And there it was. Emotion. More than he had ever seen from her in their entire relationship.

Kei Lo closed the ring box and shoved it in his back pocket. With teary eyes, the words escaped his lips before he was consciously aware of his decision. "I think we should break up."

The fury in Mai's yellow eyes melted into sorrow. "Can't we… talk about this?"

"There's nothing to talk about – "

"Come on!" she pleaded. "This – This is what we do! We fight, we break up, we get back together again. So let's just skip all the bullshit this time and _be_ together!"

"No." He solemnly shook his head. "Not this time. This time I'm out for good – "

"Kei Lo!"

"I'm tired of coming in second. I deserve to be with someone who loves me just as much as I love her. I'm sorry, and I'm going to miss you dearly, but… I need to move on."

Her jaw began to quake. She squeezed her eyes shut and brought her hand to her head. "I… I need to get out of here." She crossed the room to grab her bag.

"You don't have to _leave_ – it's the middle of the night! Where will you go?"

"Don't you worry about me," she muttered bitterly as she walked briskly to the door.

"Mai! It doesn't have to be like – "

"I just need some air!"

He flinched as the door slammed behind her.

Tears streaming down her cheeks, she marched out of the suite into the hallway. With the breakup on instant replay in her head, she accidentally turned in the direction opposite the back exit where she had intended to go.

That's when she saw him. Like she'd never seen him before. Even though her vision was blurred from the tears, she knew her eyes did not deceive her.

It was Zuko. Wearing a wedding dress. Pirouetting down the corridor like a ballerina, except far less graceful.

She quickly wiped her face as he neared. "Zuko, are you _crazy_?!" she hissed. "What do you think you're – "

"Whoa, Hawky VIII! When did you get so _big_?!" he gasped. "And when did you learn to talk?!"

She probably would have laughed had she not just had her heart broken. "You know what… tonight you're not my problem."

"Yeah? Well then I'm telling Sokka you were very hurtful to me!" He turned back toward the direction from which he came, but instead of continuing his pirouettes, he began skipping.

"You're going the wrong – " she tried to call after him. "Oh never mind." Finally gaining her bearings, she turned around and started walking toward the exit, thinking it tragically ironic that if Zuko had actually burst into the room where she and Kei Lo were fighting and professed his love for her while in his current state of attire, she would have chosen Kei Lo as her life partner in a heartbeat.

The cool spring air stung her tear-stained cheeks as she stepped outside. Longing for some peace and quiet to help clear her head, she began trekking down a stone pathway leading to a modest-sized gazebo she could make out in the distance. Unfortunately, her first step onto the wooden structure was only met with a terrible fright rather than the tranquility she desperately sought.

"Who's there?!" a man's voice shouted in the dark.

Mai lost her footing and tripped over the steps, just barely catching herself before she toppled over. "Sorry! I didn't realize anyone would be out here." She turned to leave.

"Wait, I'd recognize that voice anywhere… Mai?" He walked closer to her to confirm his conjecture.

She stopped in place at the sound of her name and spun back around to find herself face to face with the mystery man. "…Ruon-Jian?"

* * *

His mind completely blank, Aang sighed with utter contentment as his girlfriend rolled her hips on top of him, riding out the last waves of her orgasm. Drained of energy and other substances, his gray eyes fluttered shut and his head fell back against the headboard.

Katara rested her hands on top of his chest, feeling it rise and fall as he caught his breath. "How was that for you?" she panted.

"I… I can't even describe it," he smiled, lethargically opening his eyes. "You never cease to amaze me."

"Aw, Sweetie," she cooed, rolling off of him.

"How was it for you?"

"What do you think?" she rhetorically asked, smirking. Realizing he was still frozen to the bedposts, she waterbended the ice back into her water skin, causing his arms to collapse above his head. A light blush filled her cheeks. "I wasn't too rough on you, was I?"

He laughed. "I hadn't realized how sore my wrists were until now."

"Let me get changed and then I'll massage them for you." She smiled at him affectionately. "How does that sound?"

"Good," he hummed before yawning theatrically. He closed his eyes while she changed into her pajamas. "Hey Katara?"

"Yes, Sweetie?"

"Promise me we can do this again sometime, okay?"

"Okay," she giggled. "I promise."

* * *

Suki brought her gaze back up to Haru, a newfound sparkle in her deep blue eyes giving away her feelings. "I don't know what to say – I'd… I'd love to be your girlfriend." Her cheeks reddened considerably. "But I… I don't deserve you."

"What do you mean?" he asked, reaching for her hands and lacing his fingers with hers.

"The way I treated you at the masquerade ball… that wasn't fair."

"Suki," he laughed. "That was _months_ ago! I can hardly remember that night. Come to think… the only thing that really stands out about that night was, well… Zuko and Azula."

"Oh right!" she gasped, giggling. "That's where it all began. Well _that_ spiraled out of control quickly."

"Yeah…" He shuddered. "Anyway, about _us_ … I don't hold any of your past against you. How about we just look forward to the future?"

"…Together?"

"If that's what you'd like, then I'm all in."

She nodded, smiling and squeezing his hands. "I'd like that," she whispered. "I'm all in too."

"That makes me really happy," he breathed before leaning in and kissing her softly on the lips. "So then, what are we going to do about the long distance?"

"Haru… we've figured out a lot tonight. How about we save that for another discussion and celebrate our relationship with a little fun?" Her sweet smile was overtaken by one of mischief.

He grinned. "Well how can I say no to that?"

Then she grabbed his cheeks and kissed him roughly, slipping her impatient tongue into his eager mouth.

* * *

"Sokka. Not. Yet," the princess growled through her teeth, bucking her hips wildly against his face.

"But I'm so – "

She cut him off by pulling his head back up against her sopping core, where he continued licking and kissing her clit, her hot juices dripping messily down his chin.

He shot his blue eyes up to meet her predatory gaze, begging her to let him finish.

"I said not yet." She turned her head over her shoulder to see how her friend was faring and smirked.

The acrobat was taking him hard, rubbing her clit feverishly as she rode him up and down.

"Ty's not done with you yet. And neither am I. Now keep fucking us until we cum."

Sokka hadn't seen Azula look so menacing since the War. Of course, her standing up on the mattress, propping herself up with a hand against the wall and creating a tent over him may have had something to do with it. He had no complaints, however. Eating her out while Ty Lee slid up and down his pole and getting to steal glimpses of the acrobat's giant breasts bouncing up and down was nothing short of a dream come true. " _Girls and their multiple orgasms_ ," he thought, having lost track of how many times he had gotten them off already. Fighting back the urge to cum, he grabbed the princess's ass and rapaciously sucked on her clit, loving the feeling of her becoming undone by his mouth.

"I'm close, I'm close," Ty Lee panted, her thrusts on Sokka's lap picking up speed and intensity.

Replacing his mouth with his hand, he began to massage the princess's swollen bead with his thumb, teasing her while he peeked behind her curvy backside just in time to watch the acrobat explode all over his long, hard cock.

"Yes, yes, yessssss," Ty Lee moaned, throwing her head back, giving Sokka the perfect view of her full, round breasts jiggling about.

Her slick walls pulsing around his erection nearly sent him over the edge. But he knew he'd be in big trouble with his firebender if he came before she did. So instead he held himself back and moved his mouth back between Azula's legs, licking her pink gem rapidly from side to side.

"That's right, that's right," she purred, gripping his hair. "Lick me just like that."

But then he stopped and pulled away from her. "No," he growled, gazing defiantly into her golden eyes. "You've been such a bad girl, bossing me around all night. Now it's time you get punished." Before she had a chance to react, he stood up on the mattress behind her, grabbed her wrists, and pushed both of her hands up against the wall. "Don't move."

"Sokka," she breathed upon feeling his lips on her neck while he entered her from behind.

Gripping onto her waist with one hand, he stroked her clit in quick circles with his other, running his tongue all over her neck and back.

Ty Lee watched Sokka ram mercilessly into Azula over and over, that bronze toned ass moving back and forth every time he buried himself inside of her. Even though she had just gotten off, she found her hand creeping down between her legs, where she unabashedly began rubbing herself. " _Spirits, they're so hot together…_ "

Catching a glimpse of the busty naked brunette squirming on the bed pleasuring herself only encouraged the warrior to pound into the firebender harder. Before long, he could feel his princess's legs begin to quiver and cave as he brought her to orgasm, the increasingly louder moans and whimpers escaping her lips sending him into a frenzy.

"Ohhhhh yes, Sokkaaaaaa, ohhhhhh fuck!" she cried, overtaken by white hot pleasure as she came all over him, her knees buckling under her weight.

"Azula, Azulaaaaaa," he groaned, the throbbing waves of her release triggering his own eruption. Holding her up, he thrust inside of her a few more times until he was completely dry.

The two collapsed on the bed next to Ty Lee, who seemed to coming down from her own high as well, with Sokka lying between the two naked, panting women.

"Well," the acrobat chimed, catching her breath. "That was fun!"

The princess smiled warmly, her eyes closing from fatigue.

"You know," the warrior sighed, laughing. "Some people predicted this was going to happen."

Azula rolled her eyes. "That's ridiculous."

"Like who?" Ty Lee inquired, curious.

"Like Aang, Toph, Mai… and other people."

"Who are these _other_ people?!" the firebender snapped.

"It's not important." Feeling like a king, Sokka stretched his arms around both girls, yawning. "For now, let's just try and get some sleep, okay?" He kissed the princess on the forehead and promptly dozed off.

The girls shrugged, giggling. With smiles of satisfaction, they snuggled up to the warrior, closed their eyes, and drifted off into a heavy slumber.

* * *

"Welp, that's a problem," Toph casually stated after hopping out of bed to get redressed.

"What? What's a problem?" Satoru queried, sitting up on the mattress.

The earthbender wiggled her toes on the cold floor. "Zuko's gone." She started to snicker.

"This isn't funny, Toph!" He jumped off the mattress and began picking up his scattered clothes. "He's out of his mind right now – we need to go find him!"

"Yeah, yeah. Or…" A crafty smile spread slowly across her cheeks. "… we could go again."

"Toph!"

"Okay, okay, geez!" She placed her hand on the ground. "Seems like someone is running around the hallway. I'll just tell Zappy to go and collect the Drunk Lord so _she_ can take care of him. Unless of course _you_ want to help babysit him for the rest of the night…"

"Well…" He paused to think. "I guess that makes sense."

"And then we can go again!"

"Go get Azula first and then we'll discuss," he laughed.

She flashed him a naughty grin before leaving their room and crossing over to where she believed the princess to be. " _Nice_ ," she thought, sensing that there were three people occupying one bed. She tapped on the door. "Zappy," she whispered loudly. "Zaaaaaappy."

Haven't having been a sound sleeper since the War ended, the firebender groggily opened her eyes, wondering if she had been dreaming. But then she heard her nickname being called again.

"Zappy, Zappy, Zappy!" the earthbender hissed. "Wake up!"

Azula reluctantly crawled out of bed, grabbed her bathrobe, and stepped outside, closing the door softly behind her. "What do you want? Is something wrong?" she yawned before adopting a snippier tone. "Something'd better be wrong for you to wake me up like this!"

"Your brother's missing." Toph suppressed the urge to smirk.

The princess spoke slowly, articulating each word. "What do you mean he's _missing_?!"

"He took a shot of cactus juice and – "

"He did _what_?!" Her brow narrowed with fury. "And you didn't _watch_ him?!"

"Sorry Princess." She folded her arms, standing her ground. "He's not _my_ problem."

"Ermph," Azula huffed, throwing her arms down to her sides in anger before storming out of the suite and into the hall. She was far too tired for this.

Fortunately, it didn't take long to find her mess of a brother. A tall, well-built man wearing a wedding dress stood out like a snow leopard-caribou on the Fire Nation beaches. He seemed to be practicing some sort of ballroom dancing when she spotted him. "Zuko!" she murmured. "Get over here this instant!"

He galloped over to her, picked her up, and spun her around in the air.

"Put me down!" she yelped.

After he set her down, he curtseyed to her. "It's an honor to have you attend my wedding."

"What are you talking – "

"You're a dragon spirit, aren't you?"

"Uhhh – "

"You're even more beautiful than I imagined."

She blushed. "I – well – "

"Dance with me?" He offered her his hand.

"I don't think now's the time for – "

"But, you're a dragon spirit! Don't I get a wish?"

" _Where on earth is he coming up with all this crap?_ " she thought, trying to figure out the right course of action. "Yes, you do get a wish. But remember, it will only come true after a good night's sleep."

"But I'm not tired, beautiful dragon spirit lady."

"Yes, actually you are. You're _very_ tired."

He sulked.

"Now why don't you be a good boy and go to bed? I'll be right there with you to grant you your wish in the morning." She smiled patronizingly at him.

"Well… okay," he acquiesced.

She escorted him back to the suite and into his bedroom. "Now let's get you out of that dress, okay?"

"Don't I look pretty?" he asked before spinning around.

"So pretty," she sighed. "You're the belle of the ball."

He grinned before lifting his arms above his head, allowing her to undress him.

"Good. Now let's get some sleep, shall we?" She pulled open the covers and settled onto the mattress.

He nodded and crawled into bed. "And you'll stay with me all night?"

" _For the few more hours of the night that remain_ ," she thought irritably. "Yes, of course. If you need anything at all, I'll be here."

"Thank you, Miss Dragon Spirit." He threw an arm around her shoulder, resting his head on her chest. "You're the best."

She kissed the top of his head and closed her weary eyes. Stroking his hair to coax him to sleep, she wondered what was going on in that head of his but ultimately decided that whether he was dealing with a crisis choosing a Fire Lady or some gender identity issues, his problems would have to wait until morning. Upon feeling his head grow heavy, she swiftly passed out.

* * *

"What the – " were the first words out of Sokka's mouth when he woke up to find only Ty Lee cuddling him.

"Hmmm?" Ty Lee asked groggily.

"Where's Azula?"

"Oh… I have no idea!" She rolled off of him and began collecting her clothes from the floor.

He sat up and sighed. "I do," he muttered, his hands balling into fists. Then he shot out of bed and began stomping toward the door.

"Where are you going?"

He ignored her and stormed out.

"Sokka?" She watched him barge into Toph and Satoru's room. "Sokka, what are you – "

"What the fuck's your problem, Snoozles?! Get out!" Toph barked, holding up the covers to shield her bare chest.

Then he barged into Mai and Kei Lo's room, too consumed with wrath to notice that Kei Lo was alone.

"Can I help you?" Kei Lo inquired warily.

"No," he snarled, spinning around and marching to the next room, disturbing Suki and Haru.

Although Mai's absence was not lost on Ty Lee, she felt that it was not the best time to ask about her whereabouts with Sokka having some sort of tantrum.

After disrupting Aang and Katara's sleep, he was on to the final room. " _Last one's a charm_ ," he thought before swinging open the door. That's when his eyes went cold and dark. "I _knew_ it!"

"Sokka…?" the princess queried, dazed and beyond exhausted.

Zuko, who was hugging his sister as if she were a body pillow, cracked open an eye to see what all the fuss was about.

The warrior clenched his jaw. "How long did it take you?"

Blinking, she exhaled through her nose as she tried to comprehend his question. "How long did it take me to wh – "

"How long did it take you before you left me to jump into bed with _him_?!" he spat, his breathing strained.

"No, Sokka, this isn't what it looks – "

"I don't want to hear it. How stupid do you think I am? He's _naked_ for crying out loud!"

At this point, the rest of the group had fully awoken and were standing in their respective doorways to eavesdrop.

"You don't understand!" she tried to explain. "Last night after the game, he –"

"No, Azula. _You_ don't understand," he interrupted, shaking with rage. "You don't understand how it made me feel when you brought him along on your birthday scavenger hunt that _I_ planned for you."

"I didn't know – "

"You know, at first I was supportive of your little scheme, but I never imagined things would get _this_ out of hand! I _know_ something weird happened between you two the night before your birthday – "

"But that was before – "

"And you know what else I know?" he cut her off, fuming. "I KNOW YOU CHOSE HIM FOR THE LAST QUESTION DURING THAT GAME LAST NIGHT!"

"B – But… how – "

"Because who _else_ would have picked him?!"

She stared at him, her yellow eyes filling with tears, unsure of what to do or say. "Well," she sighed, trembling. "I guess you have me all figured out then don't you?"

"Azula," he exhaled, a tear spilling from the corner of his eye. "I would compete for you with _anyone_ … anyone but him. What you two have, it's… it's messed up! And I've _tried_ and _tried_ to push my discomfort aside and keep quiet, but – "

"Sokka, _please_ , just let me – "

"I can't do this anymore!"

After a stifling pregnant pause, Azula whispered almost inaudibly. "What are you saying?"

"I…" He wiped away a tear. "I need some time to think."

"Sokka," she breathed, her jaw quivering. "Are you… ending things with me?"

He sighed. "I just need some time to think." Then he turned his back on her and walked out of the suite.

The moment she could no longer hear his footsteps, she fell to pieces. She wanted to scream, to set something or someone on fire, to hit her brother, to tell him that this was all his fault, but deep down, she knew that she was the only one to blame. So instead she did the only thing she could do: bury her head in her hands and sob.

Ty Lee instantly rushed to her side to console her, rubbing her back and telling her everything was going to be okay.

Toph considered rushing after Sokka to straighten things out about what actually happened last night, but she decided that the princess needed her more. "Hey, Zappy… look, I'm not really good at the whole _comforting_ thing, but… do you think it would make you feel better if I told you the horrifically embarrassing hot wings story?"

"No," she whimpered. "But… you could give it a try."

* * *

When Ty Lee felt that she could no longer handle the heinously disgusting story Toph was sharing, she left the room and stepped into Kei Lo's room. She quickly looked around to confirm that her friend was still missing. "Where's… Mai?"

"Uhhh…" Kei Lo brought his hand to his forehead, staring at his lap. "We… broke up."

Ty Lee felt as if she had just been struck with lightning. She was speechless, hurt from feeling his pain and giddy all at once.

He brought his warm brown eyes up to meet her petrified gaze. "For good this time."

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

(1) The end. April Fools! Okay sorry, that was a lame joke and several days too late.

(2) This story will be wrapping up soon, and I had the ending outlined out, but now I'm second-guessing exactly what is happening in the next chapter. But no matter which direction I go with it, I can tell you that Ozai will make another appearance.

(3) So my birthday is in exactly two weeks, and it would make me so happy to get some feedback, whether in the form of a review, favorite, follow, or private message, for the occasion!


	24. Depression (Part 1)

**Author's Note:** Lemon warning at the end of the chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 24: Depression (Part 1)**

"Azula…?" a meek voice called from just outside the princess's bedroom, accompanied by three soft taps on the door.

After receiving no response, Ty Lee and Suki exchanged defeated glances.

The Kyoshi warrior shrugged. "She has to come out eventually."

But the acrobat wouldn't accept "eventually" for an answer. Balancing a food tray with one hand, she knocked on the door three more times with the other, louder and more forcefully than before. "A-ZU-LA!"

" _What_?!" the firebender shouted exasperatedly.

"Suki and I are coming in, okay?"

After a short pause, the girls heard a disgruntled "fine" and entered the room.

Azula was lying on her bed staring at the ceiling, her knees bent and her arms lying flat at her sides. "What do you want?" she muttered.

With dried tears caked to her cheeks and bags under her eyes, the girls could tell she hadn't slept properly in days.

"We brought you some mango sticky rice," Ty Lee smiled, setting down the tray on her nightstand. "It even has toasted sesame seeds, just how you like it!"

"No thank you," the princess huffed without even so much as a glimpse at the delicious dessert.

Suki crossed to the side of the bed. "You have to eat something."

"I'm not hungry."

"But you _have_ to be!" Ty Lee burst. "You've hardly eaten since – "

"Look," Azula interrupted crossly. "I know what you're doing. And the last thing I want is your pity."

"We don't pity you, Azula," Suki assured. "We're just worried."

"Well _don't_ worry. I'm fine. Everything's fine." She groaned and sat up. "Clearly Sokka has already forgotten about me and moved on, so I just need to do the same."

Ty Lee and Suki looked at each other with unease.

"How long does it take to get over somebody anyway?" the princess continued. "A week?"

"It's already been a week…" Ty Lee whispered, shifting with discomfort.

"Well!" Azula exhaled melodramatically. "How time flies."

Silence echoed through the chamber before Suki broke the ice. "…I take it Sokka hasn't contacted you at all?"

The firebender shook her head. A bitter laugh escaped her lips. "I should have seen this coming. I… never deserved his affection."

"That's not true!" Ty Lee cut in. "And besides… you always have Zuko."

She rolled her eyes. "Even Zuzu's been oddly distant with me as of late."

The acrobat looked down at her feet. "He probably just doesn't know what to do…"

"Perhaps," Azula sighed softly. "You know what? I don't want to talk about Sokka and Zuko right now. Tell me about what's going on with you two." She skooched back on the bed to make room for the girls, who promptly sat down lotus style. "Suki, you and the earthbender boy, are you official?"

"Ummm…" The Kyoshi warrior wasn't sure how to answer without sounding boastful, and the last thing she wanted to do was gloat about her amazing new boyfriend while the princess was in such distress. "Yes, Haru and I are official… but we still have some things to work out. Like if he's going to move to the Fire Nation or if I'm going to move out to the Mining Village."

The princess's brow furrowed. "You'd really consider leaving the Fire Nation for some quaint western Earth Kingdom village just to be with him?"

"Well… yes," she replied, puzzled. "I'm certainly thinking about it."

"Hm," Azula said in a way that indicated she had never considered something like this before.

"Noooo Suki, you can't leave!" Ty Lee pouted. "We're _sisters_!"

"I know," she frowned. "I don't _want_ to leave, but sometimes you have to make sacrifices for love."

" _Sometimes you have to make sacrifices for love_ ," the firebender repeated in her head. Not having expected those words to strike a chord with her, she decided to change the subject before her mind took her elsewhere. "And Ty, how's everything with…" She stopped herself from saying his name out loud on the off-chance Suki didn't know Ty Lee's secret. "…you know who."

"Oh, it's okay, I told Suki about Kei Lo," the acrobat chirped. "Well, I'm happy he broke up with Mai – sad for Mai of course, she's going through a really rough time – but… I know he didn't break up with her for me. I don't even know if he _likes_ me! And they were together for a _loooooong_ time, so I've been giving him some space."

"I think that's very mature of you."

"Well… not exactly." She hunched her shoulders self-consciously. "I've kinda sorta been putting off talking to Mai about it, and I want to get her approval before I attempt anything with her ex."

" _That_ conversation is going to be uncomfortable to say the least," Suki chuckled.

"Tell me about it!"

"Well considering you didn't sway them toward their breakup and you never flirted with him, Mai would be foolish to disapprove," Azula added. "I'd say everything will work out just fine for you."

"And I _know_ everything will work out just fine for you too," Ty Lee smiled, taking the princess's hand.

Azula gave her a half smile and sighed.

"So…" Suki's lips curled into a smirk. "Rumor has it you two had a threesome. I need details."

Cheeks flushing, the girls ceased their handholding.

"Well _I_ think I'm just about done with this conversation," the firebender declared, folding her arms.

"Aw, come on," the Kyoshi warrior egged on.

"I'm sure Ty Lee would love to fill you in… anywhere but here."

The girls took that as their cue to leave and stood from the bed, giggling.

The Kyoshi warrior gestured to the dessert on the nightstand. "Would you like me to take this out?"

Her lack of appetite answered for her. "Yes, thank you." But as soon as she saw Suki's hand touch the tray, she had a change of heart. "On second thought… why don't you leave that here?"

"Sure," Suki smiled.

The girls left the princess alone with her mango sticky rice and with a smile on her face. Likely her first smile since her big fight with Sokka.

Azula set the tray on her lap and dug in with her chopsticks. As delectable as the sweet taste of coconut milk-saturated rice with fresh, juicy mango was, all she could think about was how she'd rather be tasting Sokka on her lips. Her smile faded.

* * *

A soft creak of the bedroom door was all it took to rouse the princess from her slumber.

"Who's there?" she spat, abruptly sitting up and igniting a strong blue flame in her right hand.

"Azula," a calming voice responded. "It's just me."

"Oh. Zuzu." Puzzled, she quenched the fire with a quick flick of her wrist. "What are you doing here?"

"Why aren't you asleep?" He closed the door behind him.

"Because you woke me up, Dum-Dum."

"If you had been sleeping soundly you wouldn't have heard me."

"So what, you're just sneaking into my room in the middle of the night to watch me sleep?" she asked sardonically.

"N – No," he stammered. "Well… sort of." He began walking closer to her. "I… I just wanted to make sure you were sleeping well. And clearly you're not – "

"I'm _fine_! And I'm tired of people telling me – "

"No, you're not," he hissed in a way that made her freeze in place. "You're barely eating, you're not training, you're not focused, you're not sleeping."

She studied his face in the moonlight. It was twisted with anguish and something deeper she couldn't quite discern.

"For Spirits sake, Azula! You look like Uncle during a bad hangover!"

"Well isn't that sweet of you to say," she scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"I just – " He covered his face with his hands and took a deep, strained breath.

She could see his hands shaking.

"It's _killing_ me to see you this way."

"Zuzu," she whispered, her forehead lined with concern. Considering he had kept his distance since the wedding, she never would have guessed her grief was having this much of an effect on him.

"I… I just want to make your pain go away."

She stared into his searing yellow eyes. Overwhelmed by the intensity, she averted her gaze. "I… I'm sorry, Zuko. You can't."

"But I can try."

"How?"

"First, by giving you a good night's sleep." He peeled down her satin sheets and crawled into bed next to her.

She blinked in confusion. "Ummm, no offense, but I'm _really_ not in the mood for – "

"No," he interrupted. "The only thing we're going to be doing is sleeping." He pulled her closer to him, forcing her head down onto his chest.

"Zuko… I don't under – "

"Shhhh," he hushed, stroking her hair soothingly. "Just relax and let _me_ take care of _you_ for once. The only thing I want you to do right now is to focus on your breathing."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, letting the warm air fill her lungs and filter out through her nose. Then she shifted into a more comfortable position, resting her hand on his shoulder and draping one leg over his thigh, and repeated the process.

"Good," he exhaled softly, feeling her head grow heavy. "Just like that."

It didn't take long for their breathing to sync.

He kissed the top of her head just before she drifted into unconsciousness. " _Azula, I promise you things will look brighter in the morning._ "

* * *

The Fire Lord was already awake when the princess stirred.

"How'd you sleep?" he asked despite already knowing the answer.

She blinked slowly, sighing with bliss. "Beautifully. The best I've ever slept since… well… a long time." With a warm smile, she cupped his face with her hand. "Thank you, brother." She gave him a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Don't mention it," he smiled back, blushing.

"What… what time is it?" she questioned, caught off guard by the brightness of the room. The sun was high in the sky.

"It's almost noon – "

"What?!" She jumped out of bed. "But – but I've never slept in this late!"

The outburst made him chuckle. "I guess you needed it."

"Yes… I guess so." Sleep was one thing, but to be held in the warm embrace of somebody who cared for her, who _loved_ her, was what she had really needed. She didn't realize she was staring at him.

"… So, uhhhh…" Lost in the affectionate glow of her golden eyes, Zuko forgot what he was going say to her, even though he knew it was something imperative. "…still no word from Sokka?"

The light in her eyes washed over with melancholy.

He mentally berated himself for speaking his name. " _That's not what I was going to say! Idiot!_ "

"Two weeks and not a word." She shook her head dismissively before adopting a more curious demeanor. "Zuko… _you_ haven't spoken with him since the wedding per chance, have you?"

"A – Actually, I have…"

Her stomach knotted. "And…?"

"We've been corresponding a fair amount, but, well… you probably won't believe this – "

"Just tell me!"

"But you haven't come up at all."

She squeezed her fingers into tight fists, trying to combat the pain in her chest.

"As lame as it sounds, we've been trying to work on our friendship…"

Relaxing her hands, she laughed. This shouldn't have surprised her. "It was never my intention to sour your blossomed bromance."

"I know," he laughed.

" _So Sokka finds it more urgent to repair his friendship with Zuzu than work on his relationship… arrangement…. whatever he had with me_ ," she thought, her stomach churning once again.

"Hey, so... I need to talk to you about something important."

"Oh?" The intriguing comment brought her back to reality. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes, yes. No need to worry. If anything, it's good news." He smiled at her reassuringly.

"Well Spirits know I can use some good news right now," she laughed snidely.

"Let's talk over breakfast." He rolled out of bed and extended his arm for her to take. "I've already arranged with the servants for us to have a private breakfast meeting."

She walked over to him and curled her hand around his firm bicep. "Breakfast? I think you mean 'brunch'."

The two walked over to the dining room where an exquisite feast of pastries, fruit, eggs, and tea was just being served.

* * *

"First of all, I need you to understand that what I'm about to ask you is something I've been considering for a while now. You can even ask Mai if you'd like."

The princess set down her tea, waiting eagerly for him to go on. "Okay…"

"Please believe that I'm not asking you this out of pity – "

"Brother, I believe you!" she cut in impatiently. "Out with it already!"

He laughed softly. Beaming with absolute certainty, he reached across the dining room table and took her hands in his. "Princess Azula… will you…"

For a moment she felt like he was proposing to her. Of course she knew better than this, but the anticipation of what he was actually going to ask was just about killing her. She squeezed his hands, her heartrate climbing steadily.

"… be Fire Lord with me?"

Her brow furrowed as she tried to make sense of his question, but she had never considered this to be an option before. "Wh – What?!"

"Will you be Fire Lord with me?" he asked again, enunciating his words clearly and deliberately, a warm smile spreading across his face.

She was quiet for a minute, overwhelmed by the shock of his offer. In a way, this was even grander than a proposal. "How…?"

"I know it would be unprecedented, but just think about it! Us ruling side by side. All the progress we can make. Together." He squeezed her hands harder.

"Together," she repeated under her breath.

"You've already taken on more than your fair share of responsibilities," he continued. "You deserve some recognition for your hard work, unwavering loyalty, and devotion to our Nation. Just think of what we can do!"

"Together," she said again, this time more assertively.

"We'd be unstoppable." His eyes filled with tears as he made his case. He hadn't realized how badly he wanted this for the two of them.

"Zuko," she breathed, interlacing her fingers with his. "I… I'm going to need some time to think about this."

His face fell.

"Don't get me wrong! I'm _grateful_ for the offer, touched really, it's just… I have a lot on my mind right now, and I want to make this decision when I have a clear head."

"Oh," he sighed, relieved. "Well, that's perfectly reasonable. I guess… oh, I don't know… I just thought you would have jumped on this."

"You wouldn't want a potential co-Fire Lord to make rash decisions now would you?"

"No," he laughed.

She smiled. "Let me ask you something… what did Mai think about all of this when you brought it up?"

"She didn't say much… but she seemed to be in favor of it."

"I see." Azula wasn't exactly surprised that her brother had confided in Mai about this. She knew that they had grown closer in the recent months, but she wasn't entirely sure _how_ close. She quickly tried to calculate the strength of their bond in her head. It was just dawning on her that perhaps Mai's recent breakup with Kei Lo was not a coincidence. "Have you spoken with her since the wedding?"

"No," he answered, letting go of her hands. "I thought about visiting her to see how she's holding up, but then I decided that she probably doesn't want to see her ex of all people."

"That's a good point."

"Besides, knowing her, she'd rather be left alone. Suki and Ty Lee suggested that we all send her a care package."

"A care package?"

"You know… filled with candies and stuffed animals or – " He stopped himself. "The more I think about it, the more stupid it sounds."

The princess laughed, triggering her brother to laugh too.

He cleared his throat and stood from the table. "Hey… can I show you something?"

She eyed him with suspicion. "Uhhh… sure…"

After crossing to her side of the table, he offered her his hand, which she tentatively accepted. He led her out of the dining room all the way to the throne room. "Close your eyes."

"Zuko, what do you want – "

"I said…" He walked behind her and covered her eyes with his hands. "…close your eyes."

A warm sensation flooded her body as she felt his hot breath tickle her ear.

"Now, imagine this very room but with two identical thrones right next to each other." He gave her a moment to think. "Well? Can you picture it?" He lifted his hands from her face.

"I… I can," she beamed, teary-eyed.

He hugged her from behind, resting his cheek on the top of her head.

She could see it all. Her sitting on the throne with Zuko right by her side. The orange and blue flames mixing and swirling tranquilly behind them. Her gut ached for this vision to become reality. And yet… something was missing. And for some mysterious reason, all that resounded in her head were words from a wise friend: " _Sometimes you have to make sacrifices for love…_ "

* * *

"Well? What is it this time?" Ozai questioned, picking at the egg custard tart the informant had just gifted him.

"Ummm, well…" Considering how desperately the former Fire Lord had been hounding him about revealing his children's affair to Lady Ursa during their last visit, the cloaked man had anticipated he would be asked about the status of this first. So much for rehearsing his dialogue. Now he would have to go off-script.

"I know you're going to tell me something I do not wish to hear, so kindly spare my ears of your hemming and hawing and just say it already."

Something was definitely off about him. The informant had never seen him look so fatigued and despondent before. What could have possibly happened between his prior visit and this one? "Sir, I do come bearing news of utmost importance, but first I must ask, how are you faring? You do not seem well…"

"I – " he started, his yellow eyes narrowing with rage. His first inclination was to chastise the man for not cutting to the chase and delivering the information, but seeing as no one ever bothered to visit anymore, he felt an unfamiliar warmness when asked about his well-being. He sighed. "I've had an overabundance of time to think since last we spoke. All one can really do is _think_ when locked up like this."

Was Ozai really about to open up to him?! Azula had not prepared him for this.

"You had mentioned that if you were in my position, and your children were doing…"

" _Each other…_ " the cloaked man thought.

"…unspeakable things, you would feel like you failed as a parent. Well… I've recently been reflecting on my parenting and… I may have come to the conclusion that… you know what? Why don't you share your news with me before I get too carried away?"

The informant nearly sighed with relief. "I'm not quite sure what to make of this, but… it seems that Zuko has asked Azula to govern the Fire Nation with him, with equal responsibilities… and titles."

Perhaps it was due to the unflattering lighting of the prison, but Ozai looked as if he had just been hit by a cart speeding downhill through Omashu's complex delivery system. He inhaled and exhaled audibly through his nose, clenching his jaw. "And what exactly would that mean?" he asked, punctuating each word.

"Put simply… they would both be Fire Lord."

"No!" he spat, just about ready to punch the tiled wall encompassing him. "They can't _do_ that! The Fire Nation has always been a monarchy – how can they just toss aside so many generations of tradition?! Haven't they already made a big enough mockery of our great Nation?" He inhaled sharply and held his breath for a moment. "But wait…"

The cloaked man watched the former Fire Lord's icy demeanor completely change.

"When Azula becomes Fire Lord, she can have me pardoned! She can have me released from this forsaken pit of darkness."

"Sir, she has yet to – "

"It seems she is finally reaping the benefits of her long-term plan. I was right all along – she's been using her wretched brother to get to the throne! I feel foolish for ever having doubted myself. I knew she had ulterior motives. I raised her right, I – "

"I'm sorry to interrupt, my Lord, but Princess Azula has not yet accepted his offer."

"Wh – What?!" he hissed, his golden eyes glossing over with bone-chilling fury. "How could this be?!"

"The answer is elusive to everyone, Sir."

"I raised her to seize power by any means possible, and here comes opportunity slapping her in the face and she _hesitates_ to grab it?! This does not make sense. What could she possibly be thinking?!"

"If anyone is going to solve this enigma, it will be you, my Lord."

"Well you're right about that," he snorted haughtily. "Now, leave me be while I gather my thoughts. I _will_ get to the bottom of this."

The informant bowed to him before taking his leave.

Stewing alone with his speculations, Ozai began to think out loud, standing up and aimlessly pacing about the cell. "What could Azula possibly gain from _not_ accepting this offer? Or rather… what would she _lose_ by accepting? If she were to become Fire Lord, then… she would be in the public eye just as much as Zuko, if not more due to the controversy. With the two of them being scrutinized so closely…" He gasped with sudden realization, his eyes bulging from his head. "…their affair would be forced to end." Feeling sick to his stomach, he sat back down on his tattered mattress, closed his eyes, and sighed. "Would she really _sacrifice_ her power for something as trivial as _love_?" He buried his head in his hands. " _So I have failed as a parent… I was clearly far too_ lenient _with Azula. And when I get out of here… she will pay the price._ "

* * *

"Get up," Zuko ordered, hovering over his sister who was lying flat on her back on the grass, her hair matted with sweat.

"No," she panted, draping an arm across her eyes to shield them from the sun.

"Come on. Let's spar."

"I just ran twelve miles – leave me alone."

"Azzieeeeeee," Kiyi called. "I wanna see you spar with Zuzu!"

Azula had failed to notice the little one standing in Zuko's shadow. She brushed her sweaty bangs back behind her ears. "Ughhh, fine," she groaned with reluctance.

The Fire Lord helped her up.

"But just to warn you, I'm not going to be fighting at my best."

"Making excuses already?" Zuko taunted. "Afraid you'll lose?"

"Please," she dismissed. "I could destroy you in my sleep."

"We'll see about that."

The trio walked over to the Agni Kai chamber, where Kiyi perched herself in the front row of the bleachers.

"This is a _friendly_ match. No lightning. We fight until one of us admits defeat," Zuko announced, extending his hand.

"Deal," Azula agreed, shaking his hand.

They then took ten paces away from each other and turned around, each one trying to stare the other down.

"Three… two… one… GO!" Kiyi shrieked, thrilled to watch her big siblings demonstrate some advanced firebending skills.

The Fire Lord attacked first, blasting a fire punch from his left fist.

The princess easily dodged the orange flames and began sprinting toward him by propelling herself with hot, blue flames, while sending small bursts of fire down toward his feet.

Not having expected her to aim so low, he jumped back away from her and crouched down before hurling a fierce stream of fire directly at her chest. "Ungh!"

She jumped high into the air over the orange jet, executing a flawless backflip and landing gracefully on her feet. Instead of striking immediately, she waited for him to stand up again. If training with Kori had taught her anything, it was the benefit of being patient, waiting and listening.

As he rose, he was immediately ambushed by a thin, blue fire whip, which struck him hard on the left ankle. He jumped up in pain, turning his back toward her in case she went for his other ankle. But instead, she went for the back of his knee, sending him to the ground. "Argh!" He turned onto his back just in time for him to see she was about to whip him again.

With an evil gleam in her eye, she swatted at him, only to be thwarted by a fire kick, nullifying her flames. The spark in her narrowed eyes faded as she jumped back.

He shot out two successive fire punches at her head, causing her to backbend over. Anticipating she was going to jump back up, he fired a third punch at her.

However, instead of standing upright, she had decided to crouch down as low as possible, with one knee bent and the other leg shooting straight out at her side. There, she was able to disperse his flames with a wave of her arms and launch her own directed at his face. "Hyah!"

Just as the flames were about to strike his cheek, he spun around and propelled a brutal blaze from his right foot toward her waist. Although he missed his target, he did manage to set her shirt on fire, charring and fraying the fabric. He froze for a moment as the creamy skin of her taut stomach became exposed.

Instantly noticing his weakness, she smirked. If Kiyi hadn't been watching, she would have absolutely pressed her advantage by setting fire to other regions of her outfit. But unfortunately, her little sister was actively spectating. So instead, she put out the fire and hurled two flaming spheres at his torso, which he blocked with a fire wall.

The two began shooting a barrage of fire bullets at one another, some crashing into each other and cancelling out and others soaring past, causing their targets to dodge left and right.

To prepare for a sneak attack, the princess formed her own azure fire wall and crouched into a fighting stance, ready to give it her absolute all.

Zuko decided to take the more aggressive approach and jump through her wall, immediately striking her with a low fire sweep from his right leg.

Although she was caught off-guard by the offensive strategy, she was able to summersault over the flames and kick him squarely in the chest.

He fell onto his back with the wind knocked out of him. "Oof!"

"Admit defeat, Zuzu," she teased, standing over him menacing and reeling her arm back to deliver the winning blow.

A wicked smile crept across his cheeks. "Never!" he shouted, forming a fire dagger with his left hand and holding it up to her neck.

She flinched and jumped off of him, her eyes alit with shock and wrath.

He grabbed a hold of her left ankle and threw her down onto the ground.

"Ungh! Zuko, that hurt!" Before he had a chance to let go of her, she jerked her left knee close to her chest, causing him to fall directly on top of her.

Chests heaving, mouths agape, they glared at each other with lightning in their eyes.

Simultaneously feeling exhausted and energized, his eyes darted from her fiery gaze to her lips and back. Her mouth was so close to his. Close enough to feel her breath on his lips. He wanted to kiss her, to pin her arms back behind her head and _take_ her right there in the chamber. By the way her pulse was rushing in her neck, the soft skin he wanted to claim with his teeth, he could tell she wanted him just as badly. " _Damn it, Kiyi_ ," he cursed in his head.

"You win, Zuzu," she whispered, her lips brushing so subtly against his. "Get off of me." She couldn't risk losing control. Any second longer and she'd _have_ to kiss him.

He quickly nodded, pushed himself into a standing position, and pulled her up.

Silently, they stared longingly into each other's eyes, desire flickering dangerously.

That is, until Kiyi came running into the chamber. "That was _amazing_ you guys! Zuzu, you were all like, ' _Fwoosh! Shwoom! Pow!_ '" she squealed, punching and kicking the air. "And Azzie, you were like, ' _Shwoosh! Krunk! Froom!_ ' It was such a close match!"

"You know, Azula definitely would have won had she not just gone for such a long run," Zuko smiled.

"I don't care _who_ won! You two have to teach me these moves sometime, okay?!"

"Okay, okay," they laughed.

"I don't know about you, but I could use a bath," Zuko chuckled, seemingly appalled by his own scent.

"Yeah, you reek," Azula jeered.

"Oh yeah? Well you smell like Toph's feet!" he lied. Even though she had run twelve miles and then sparred with him, she still smelled surprisingly clean, like a fresh breeze.

"You take that back!"

"Yeah, Zuzu!" Kiyi defended playfully. "You can't talk to Azzie that way!"

"Well then, make me!" He started sprinting out of the chamber to the Palace entrance.

Azula chased after him and jumped onto his back. "Got you!" She threw her hand over his eyes to keep him from running.

Kiyi caught up and hopped up onto her sister's back. "Aha!"

After some struggling, repositioning, and giggling, Zuko ended up giving both his sisters piggyback rides all the way back inside the Palace.

* * *

The Fire Lord was standing shirtless in his bedroom when his door squeaked open. He smirked. "Took you long enough."

The princess scurried in and quietly shut the door behind her. She clenched her jaw as her hungry yellow eyes roamed down his chest to his tantalizing v-line.

Without saying a word, he took several predatory strides toward her, pinning her flush up against the door.

"Looks like someone's been waiting for me," she sneered, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Shut up," he growled before licking the base of her neck up to her jawline.

Pulling his pelvis closer to hers, she closed her eyes and rested her head back against the door. "Ohhhh," she moaned almost silently.

Not allowing her any room to move, he licked her again, this time stopping in the crook of her neck, where he flicked his tongue against her hot skin.

"Zuko," she trembled, pushing her hips into his, feeling him stiffen more and more with every roll.

Continuing his assault on her neck, he grabbed her arms and pinned them over her head, grinding his thick erection between her legs.

"More, Zuzu," she whimpered, growing wetter by the second. His dominance never failed to get her going.

He slid his hands slowly down her arms to her chest, where he groped her breasts like a mad man over the fabric of her training shirt. After licking up her jawline to under her chin, he moved his mouth to hers, claiming her lips with a desperate, heated kiss. Their pelvises crashing again and again, he slipped his tongue into her demanding mouth.

Kissing him feverishly, she dropped her hands from above her head to behind his, raking her fingers through his unruly mess of hair, which was still sweaty from their spar. This didn't bother her in the slightest. All that was on her mind was the red-hot pleasure stirring in her groin. She _needed_ him. She needed him to _fuck_ her.

Frustrated by the barrier shielding her chest, he pulled away from her, bringing his lips to her ear. "Clothes off. Now." He just had to see those perfect breasts, to feel those soft peaks with his bare hands.

With a wicked smile, she yanked off her shirt. Before the fabric even touched the floor, she could feel his hands tearing and unraveling her breast bindings like a lion-vulture ripping through flesh. She reached for his pants to tug them down, but he stopped her.

"What part of 'clothes off now' did you not understand?" he scolded, his golden eyes burning.

"You didn't specify _whose_ , brother dearest," she shot back smugly.

"Don't make me punish you, _sis_ ," he snarled before pulling down her training pants.

She smirked, her eyes begging for a punishment.

"I have half a mind to throw you over my knee and give you the spanking of a lifetime." He wrenched off her black boyshort panties.

"Oh no!" she cried sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "Anything but that!"

He released a cold laugh as he stepped out of his pants and underwear. Then he pushed her back up against the door, reclaiming her mouth with his, his hardened manhood teasingly rubbing up and down her warm, wet slit.

"Mmmmm," she moaned into his mouth, growing delirious from being teased like this. She grabbed onto his ass and pulled him right up against her, hoping he'd get the hint. She didn't even need foreplay at this point. Their spar had done more than enough for her. She just wanted to feel him inside of her. To be fucked mercilessly against the door.

He broke the kiss, smiling at her with a devilish look in his eyes. "Azula, Azula, Azula," he laughed. "Always so impatient."

"You say that as if you _don't_ want to take me hard against this door. Perhaps I should just leave…"

The fire in his eyes only intensified. "You're not going anywhere." Holding her in place by gripping her waist, he recommenced feasting on her neck, licking sloppily down her soft skin. He continued licking her and licking her, down, down, down her collarbone, down her sternum, and over to the side, running his tongue wildly up her breast and over her erect nipple.

His tongue was driving her _mad_. The way he licked her like a feral animal. How he worshipped each and every part of her. A guttural groan escaped her lips as she felt him give attention to her other breast, his tongue swirling and flicking over her hardened nipple.

Holding her gaze, he shifted gears, kissing her slowly down her stomach, his lips and tongue engaging with every muscle in her abdomen. He dropped to his knees, feeling her squirm as his breath prickled her pubic bone.

"Zuko," she sighed, suddenly feeling a bit self-conscious. "Y – You don't have to do that. We're both sweaty and gro – ohhhhhhhh!" She changed her tune upon feeling his lips on her clit.

"I don't care." He went right back to licking her most sensitive region, running his tongue up and down, up and down. The truth was, he didn't care. And he knew he should have cared more about hooking up with her when she was in such a vulnerable state of mind. There were so many reasons not to go forward with this. He wasn't sure where she stood with Sokka, he was actively trying to repair his relationship with his best friend, and she had not yet accepted his offer of being co-Fire Lord with him. But the more he lapped up her hot juices, the more he pushed these reasons aside. He would have her no matter the consequences. "Sit down."

She obeyed, sitting on the floor with her upper back pressed against the door and her legs splayed, her breathing heavy with anticipation.

Grabbing onto her upper thighs, he buried his head between her legs and sucked her swollen clit.

Ignorant of the incoherent sounds and swears she was emitting, she pressed down on his shoulders, bucking her hips repeatedly toward his skillful mouth. "Spirits, Zuko, ahhh, f – fuck, mmm, like that, like that."

Feeling her body rise and fall as he flicked his tongue from side to side against her heat, he grabbed a hold of his throbbing member and began stroking his length up and down. The faster her hips jerked, the faster he rubbed himself. Reveling in the cacophony of sounds he elicited, he quickly sucked on two of his fingers and inserted them inside of her. That's when her volume really hit a high. " _Quiet_ , Azula," he spat, finger-fucking her rapaciously. "Mind the time of day."

He was right to be wary. It was early afternoon and as far as she knew, everyone was home. "Sorry," she whispered, swiftly becoming numb to her surroundings once again. Biting her lip to keep quiet, she rolled her hips erratically, grinding herself against his face as he brought her closer to orgasm.

The discreetness was short-lived, however. The harder he fingered her and licked her all over, the louder her cries of passion became. He even found himself moaning into her core as he drove her to euphoria.

"Ohhhhh Zuko fuck me!" she wailed, cumming all over his ruthless fingers.

"If you insist," he growled, helping her off the floor and slamming her back against the door. Hoisting her up by the waist, he thrust himself into her sopping center and proceeded to pound her savagely. He couldn't help but be reminded of the first time they fucked, up against the very same door. Only things were so much different all those months ago. He had hardly wanted anything to do with her back then, and now, he could barely stand to be away from her.

With his breath hot and ragged in her ear, she was blissfully unaware of how much the door was rattling as he slipped in and out of her. All she could do was close her eyes and surrender to the present moment, to the pleasure surging throughout her body. She loved how he fucked her like he despised her, like he _owned_ her.

Being with her like this was always like jumping into a void of sheer chaos, and yet, he couldn't get enough. Every time they were intimate, it was as if the layer of control holding her insides together came crumbling down, leaving all her unadulterated emotions to come pouring out. He should have expected nothing less from a prodigious firebender. Sliding his hands down her curves to hold her up by her ass, he thrust harder and deeper inside of her, feeling her breathing hitch in response. The way her wet warmth hugged him so tightly, he had to exert every ounce of self-control to keep from exploding inside of her.

"More, brother, more," she hissed through her teeth, rolling her hips faster and faster. Helping to support her weight with one arm around his back, the other crawled down between her legs to rub herself while he rammed into her.

"Put your hand back where it was," he commanded. "Let me do all the work. I've got you."

After wrapping her arm back around him, she felt him bury his erection to the hilt inside of her and buck his hips rapidly against her. The friction of his pubic bone vibrating against her clit was excruciatingly gratifying. "Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck," she panted.

"Yes, Azula, yes," he grunted. "Cum for me, sis."

Her head dipped back, and her feet, crossed at the ankles and linked behind his back, flexed as the rapturous wave of her orgasm seized her by the throat and pulled her under its tide. "YES, ohhh Spirits, yesssssss!"

Breathless, he carried her over to the bed, feeling her tight core pulse around his girth with every step. Clumsily, he fell on top of her, picking up the movements of his hips when he felt she was ready to keep going.

Rocking her hips synchronously with his, she slid her legs down from his lower back to his upper thighs, squeezing them against him to intensify their contact.

"Azula," he exhaled against her lips before kissing her softly. "You're. So. Fucking. Hot."

"Don't you fucking forget it," she breathed, digging her nails into the small of his back.

He bit her ear in response, clutching at the sheets at his side, sheets that would likely need to be thrown out when they were done. Not even a thorough washing would be able to rid all the sweat and sin out of the velvety satin.

Her mouth found its way back to his as she felt him near his climax, separating and reconnecting, tension growing stronger and stronger with every kiss.

"Say my name," he barked before recapturing her lips.

"Zuko," she trembled, the vigor of his thrusts sending her closer and closer to the edge.

"Say it again."

"Zuko," she cried a little louder.

"Say it until you cum on my cock," he ordered, nestling his mouth into the crook of her neck where he began licking her ferociously. He loved the sound of his name rolling off her sharp tongue.

"Zuko. Zuko." Her voice became increasingly unstable as she neared her release. But all of a sudden, something felt off. Something was very wrong. Nothing that he was doing to her. It was something from outside. Footsteps? A gentle _knock_? With all the pounding from the bed against the wall, it was hard to tell. "Zuko. Zuko!" she hissed urgently, trying to get his attention.

"Yes, Azula, keep saying it. I'm close. _Really_ close."

"No, Zuko! I think – "

But he was well past the point of no return. "Ahhhh ahhhh Azula!" he groaned, spilling his contents inside of her.

" – someone's at the door!"

" _What_?!" he panicked, his blood running cold.

"Zuko, a messenger hawk just dropped off a letter for you," a woman's voice called from outside the bedroom.

The Fire siblings scrambled around desperately for any bedsheets they could grab to cover themselves as they heard the door creak open.

"I imagine it's from your handsome friend, Sokka." The woman stepped inside, freezing instantly, her skin seemingly draining of blood.

"M – " Zuko choked, his eyes wide with horror. His jaw quivered. "Mother."

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

(1) Well, Ursa probably never saw _that_ coming! (Ba-dum-tss)

(2) The next chapter will pick up right where this one left off. Expect a lot of drama and confrontation.

(3) So, do you think Azula will accept Zuko's offer and become Fire Lord?


	25. Depression (Part 2)

**Author's Note:** Apparently FanFiction did not send out notifications for my last chapter update. So _please_ read chapter 24 before you read this one if you haven't done so already!

* * *

 **Chapter 25: Depression (Part 2)**

The silence was suffocating. No one dared speak or move. The Fire siblings couldn't even bare to look at each other for assistance.

Not even the quick-witted princess could spin a reasonable lie to cover this up. What could she possibly say? Although in her twisted fantasies, back when no feelings were involved, she had imagined how funny it would be if her mother were to walk in on one of their transgressions, now that it was actually happening… it wasn't funny at all. It was a _nightmare_.

Zuko was sweating buckets, feeling sick to his stomach from all the waves of shame and humiliation washing over him. This was not the way he had wanted things to end with Azula. Of course if he had his way, things would never have to end, but he was well aware of the reality of their affair. He had hoped that their depraved relationship would have eventually shifted to one built on the joint responsibility of governing the Fire Nation, where they could work together every day and maintain the close bond they unexpectedly formed over the past several months. But unfortunately, this wasn't the case.

"How…" Ursa whispered, her eyes bleak and her skin colorless. "How long?"

Azula huffed and stared down at her lap while Zuko clenched his jaw.

"How long has this been going on?" she asked again, more deliberately.

The way she was looking at them was reminiscent of the scalding icy stare Ozai donned when formulating punishments.

"Someone'd better answer me RIGHT NOW."

Zuko flinched.

Azula brought her eyes up to her mother's. "A while," she responded, trying to be as vague as possible.

Ursa's glare hardened.

"Months," Zuko exhaled. "Almost a year."

"And here I thought you were finally growing up," she snarled, her attention entirely directed at her son, as if her daughter wasn't even in the room. "Look at me when I'm talking to you!"

Petrified, he looked into her dark stare.

Azula could feel him shaking.

"I kept silent all those years, watching girl after girl enter the Palace like their lives were about to change, with all the hope in the world, only to leave minutes later brokenhearted. I thought you were simply trying to figure out which qualities you wanted in your future Fire Lady. But now I can see you were not thinking about your future one bit."

"Those girls were just trying to use me to gain power! They never cared about me at all!" he countered. "And besides, I _am_ thinking about my future."

"Clearly you're not! Not if you're doing _this_!" She continued to focus her attention anywhere but on her daughter, a fact which was not lost on the princess.

Azula felt a familiar blackness stirring within. " _Why is she ignoring me? Why won't she acknowledge me?_ "

"How could you be so _irresponsible_?!"

"I – "

"What if _Kiyi_ had walked in here instead of me?! What would you have told her?!"

"I don't know!"

"Well fortunately, she's never going to find out about this."

The Fire siblings knew exactly what she was going to say next.

"This. Ends. _Now_."

Zuko cast his eyes down at his tremoring hands while Azula glared at her with defiance. She'd be damned if she let her mother boss her around like this.

Ursa turned for the door, but before she exited, she stopped in place and abruptly spun around. Her eyes narrowed in on Azula. "How could you do this to him?"

"Excuse me?!" the princess spat.

"How could you do something so heinous – seducing your own _brother_?!"

"Oh! I get it! This must be all _my_ fault!" Her body began quivering with fury. "Clearly _I'm_ the one responsible for corrupting your dear, innocent boy. Isn't that right, _Mother_?!"

"He _never_ would have done this if you hadn't _tempted_ him!"

"This isn't Azula's fault!" Zuko stepped in, jumping to her defense.

"Zuzu, you don't have to – "

"Who initiated this?" Ursa spat, presumptuously.

"That's not important!" he shouted, his blood boiling.

"If this really isn't her fault, then tell me who initiated it!"

The Fire siblings' burning silence was the only answer she needed.

"You haven't changed one bit," she growled at her daughter. "You're still the _monster_ you've always been."

Gripped by heartache and panic, Zuko turned to look at his sister. He could see the fire leave her eyes.

"I can't even look at you right now." Ursa turned to leave the room.

"Well good. You don't have to," Azula cried, trembling. "I'm _leaving_."

She exited the bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

"Azula," Zuko breathed, putting an arm around her. "You know she didn't mean – "

"Yes she did." She pushed off his arm and stepped out of bed. "Don't make excuses for her. She'll never see me as something other than…" She couldn't even finish her sentence.

He sighed. "Are you really leaving?"

"Yes." She threw on one of Zuko's robes and collected her clothes from the floor. "I can't be here right now. Not with _her_." She took a strained breath as she fought back tears. " _Fuck_ her. I'm going to pack."

"Azula, wait." With the sheets wrapped around his lower half, he stood up. "I'm coming with you."

"Don't be ridiculous, Zuzu. You can't."

"Sure I can. We'll just… take a vacation." He grinned awkwardly.

"And who's going to act as Fire Lord in the interim, hm?"

"No one. We won't be gone long."

"Speak for yourself."

"Okay, _I_ won't be gone long," he corrected.

"Well, it _would_ certainly piss off Mother," she said under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," she smirked.

"So that settles it. I'm coming with you."

"Fine," she conceded, smiling softly.

"So where are we going?" he asked before noticing she was laughing. "What?"

"Nothing, nothing," she chuckled. "It's just… Mother was right about one thing…"

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"You really are irresponsible."

* * *

"Mai! I'm glad you're here!" Ty Lee shouted upon barging into the kitchen of the black-haired girl's home. "I tried the flower shop, but Auntie Mura said you had the day off, so I – "

"Ty Lee," Mai interrupted, stirring a pot of soup. "I'm glad you're here too. I need a taste-tester." She grabbed a wooden ladle and filled it with broth and noodles. "Try this."

She took the ladle and, after cooling it with a couple puffs of air, drank the contents. "Mmmmm! This is great!"

"Really?" she questioned, noticing the afflicted look on her friend's face. "Or are you just saying that to be nice?"

"No, no!" she blurted before coughing a couple of times. "It's delicious!" She coughed again. "Just… a _little_ too spicy for my taste."

"Sorry," Mai laughed.

"It's okay." She cleared her throat. "I didn't even know you could cook!"

"I'm learning. I've been trying a new recipe every day."

"That's so cool!" Ty Lee gushed. "Well then I'm definitely coming over for dinner sometime soon."

"Yeah, sure," she smiled. "So… what brings you over to this neck of the woods?"

"Oh!" She wondered if her friend could sense her discomfort. "I just wanted to check up on you and see how you were doing, you know… since the last time I tried to visit you, you weren't in the mood for company, but I figured it's been a few weeks since the wedding, so I'd – "

"Oh. Well thanks for the concern, but I'm doing just fine."

"Well that's great!" She grinned sheepishly. "So, have you… talked to Kei Lo at all?"

"Why would I talk to him?" Mai grumbled. "We're over."

"I don't know, I just thought… you might miss him or something."

She rolled her eyes. "Noooo, I don't miss the man I dated for years, the man who was always there for me, who made me laugh, who I thought I was going to marry." Her sarcasm was tangible.

Ty Lee's heart sank. "Does that mean… you're not over him?"

"I miss him. Of _course_ I miss him. But if I'm really being honest…" She sighed. "I don't miss being _with_ him."

Her brown eyes lit up.

"I miss being around him, I miss how he made me feel, but I don't miss being his girlfriend. Our breakup was a step in the right direction. But a part of me wishes he could still be in my life. As a friend."

"Well who says he couldn't be your friend?"

Mai shrugged. "I doubt he'd want that. Besides, it would just be so… awkward. To reach out to him after everything that's happened."

She shifted her eyes from left to right. "Well what if… _I_ reached out to him?"

"You'd… really do that for me?"

"Of course I would! But…" Ty Lee sighed exasperatedly, her nerves getting the better of her. "I need to be honest with you. Please don't hate me."

She cocked her head to the side. "I'll try not to…"

"The truth is… I wanted to hear that you were over Kei Lo because… I want to ask him out."

Mai's golden eyes went wide. "Like on a _date_?"

"Yes. Mai, I… _really_ like him. I tried really hard not to like him but he's just such an amazing guy. But your friendship comes first! I won't ask him out if that's something that would upset you. It's just that I've liked him for some time now – but I never acted on it or flirted with him or anything like that – and I feel like such a horrible friend for even asking, but – "

She shook her head. "I don't know what to say. I had no idea."

"I know, I'm sorry – "

"Look… Ty…" She took a deep breath. "You have always been one of my best friends. You've always had my best interest at heart. I know you'd never do anything to intentionally hurt me. And… I appreciate your honesty. I'm sure it couldn't have been easy to admit that you have a crush on my ex."

"Feel my hands, I'm shaking!"

She chuckled. "I may not be one hundred percent over Kei Lo, but… we are never getting back together. And… you both deserve to be happy. And if that so happens to mean that you can find happiness together, then how could I say no to that?"

"Mai!" Ty Lee cried, tearing up. "You really mean that?"

"Yes," she smiled softly. "You should ask him out. If that's what you want to do."

She pulled Mai in for a hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! You're the best friend ever!"

"Okay, okay, you're welcome!" She quickly hugged her back. "And… since we're both being honest… I've kept a secret too."

"You have?"

"Yeah… so perhaps you didn't notice due to all the other drama going on, but… after Kei Lo broke up with me, I went out to the gazebo to get some air…"

"And…?"

"The thing is… I wasn't alone. Ruon-Jian was there."

"Oh Spirits…"

"Yeah... He comforted me, and we stayed up practically all night talking and stargazing."

"That's so romantic!"

"I guess. Well anyway, I ended up sleeping with him that night."

"WHAT?!"

Mai's cheeks reddened. "No, not _sleeping_ with him – we just fell asleep together in his bed. We didn't do anything. Okay, well we _did_ kiss, but that was all."

"And… how was it?!"

Her blush deepened. "Let's just say that I liked it enough for me to give him my address. We've actually been dating – casually, _very_ casually – ever since. Please don't tell Kei Lo."

"I won't!" Ty Lee promised. "Your secret's safe with me."

"Thanks. So… what do you think of all this? Am I awful for moving on so fast?"

"No! Mai, I think it's wonderful you're moving on."

She smirked.

"And not just because of Kei Lo," she quickly added.

"Suuure."

"I mean it!"

"I know, I know," Mai laughed. "Anyway, on a different note… how's Azula doing?"

* * *

"Uncle!" the Fire siblings simultaneously greeted upon entering the kitchen of the Jasmine Dragon.

"Why if it isn't my favorite niece and nephew!" he beamed, extending his arms to give them a hug.

"Kiyi's your niece too, remember?" Azula sneered, hugging Iroh.

"Oh, yes! My old brain can hardly keep up. Don't tell her I called you my favorite."

The princess snickered.

Iroh pulled Zuko in for a deep hug and released him. "What a wonderful surprise to see you both! What brings you all the way to Ba Sing Se?"

"Nothing but your delightful company, Uncle," Azula lied.

"Mother kicked us out," the Fire Lord blabbed.

The princess elbowed him sharply in the ribcage.

"Ow! What was that for?" He scowled at her.

"Why on earth would your own mother ask you to leave the Palace?"

Azula crossed her arms, waiting for the revelations to hit them.

"Oh, uhhhh, we... errr…" Zuko stammered, blushing. "…did something bad. We… stole something…"

She glared at him, pretending she could shoot lightning from her eyes. "Couldn't you have just said we were doing drugs or something?! Spirits Zuzu, you are so dense sometimes!"

Iroh's nostrils flared, his hands balling into fists. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath to calm himself down. "I see. She found out."

"Found out _what_ exactly…?" the Fire Lord shrugged, awkwardly scratching the back of his head in a failed attempt to play dumb.

The princess rolled her eyes.

"Would you really like me to say it out loud?" Iroh threatened.

Panicked, they both quickly shook their heads.

"You two were supposed to stop – you absolutely _cannot_ continue to do…" All he could think of saying was 'each other'. He shuddered with disgust. "…what you are doing!"

They both looked down at their feet in shame.

"It's disgraceful and you both know it." He sighed. "Zuko, my nephew, I know it must be difficult to think about choosing a Fire Lady and settling down, but you are almost twenty-five years old. You need to think about your responsibility to your Nation."

"I know, Uncle."

"And Azula, my dear niece, you have come so far. You have battled your darkness. I've watched you blossom right before my very eyes. I'm so proud of you for the progress you have made – "

"Thank you, Uncle."

" – But this is very disappointing."

"I know – "

"What ever happened to Sokka? You two light up the skies whenever you are together."

"I…" she whispered, her stomach knotting. "I think he broke up with me."

"Azula," Iroh exhaled. "I'm so sorry to hear that."

"We got into a fight. He hasn't spoken to me in three weeks. So I guess that means we're done."

"Perhaps _you_ should be the one to mend your lover's quarrel." He cleared his throat in typical Iroh fashion, indicating he was about to say something metaphorical. "The otter-sloth who climbs the highest tree finds the juiciest pineapple."

"Thanks, Uncle," she smiled. "Pineapples don't grow on trees, but I understand what you're trying to say."

Zuko stared at them blankly. "I don't get it."

"He means that the best things in life are worth fighting for," she explicated.

"I meant…" The Fire Lord blinked a couple of times, secretly thankful for the explanation. "What's a pineapple?"

Azula and Iroh both looked at him incredulously and then at each other.

"Anyway," the princess muttered, ignoring her brother's ignorance and changing the subject, "before Zuzu had to go and ruin this lovely reunion, we wanted to ask you something."

"We are on our way to Makapu Village and were wondering if you'd like to accompany us," the Fire Lord finished.

"Makapu Village… why does that sound so familiar?" Iroh inquired, stroking his long, gray beard.

"It's where Aunt Wu, the fortuneteller, lives," Azula informed. "Zuko says you've traveled there before, while he was still hunting the Avatar."

"Hmmm…"

"Remember Aunt Wu thought you were handsome?" Zuko chimed in.

"Many ladies find me handsome, nephew. They simply cannot resist my charm." He let out a hearty laugh.

The princess brought her hand to her mouth to stifle her own laughter.

"Well I know you'll remember this – June the bounty hunter's shirshu led us there.

"That certainly does ring a bell…" Iroh smiled slyly.

"So, will you join us?" Azula asked, growing impatient.

"Well…" Although he was more than content running his tea shop and hadn't planned on taking a vacation, he saw this as an opportunity to divert them from their misdoings. "What could be more enjoyable than spending time with my _favorite_ niece and nephew?" He winked at the princess.

She groaned in response.

"I'll just have Jin take over the shop during my absence."

"Excellent," Zuko cheered. "We depart for Makapu Village in the morning."

* * *

"So Snoozles, whatchya think of the latest batch of lily livers?" Toph asked Sokka just after she dismissed her class. "Pretty pathetic, huh?"

"Uhhhh…" Considering her students were still within earshot, he thought it best not to answer. "They can still hear you, you know."

"Yeah, I know," she laughed.

He groaned.

"What? They know I'm just playing around with them. They'll make fine metalbenders eventually. WITH _A LOT_ OF PRACTICE!"

He laughed. "You know, Toph, I've got to say, I'm really impressed with what you've done here. You've graduated, what, over a hundred metalbenders at this point?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty great," she sneered.

"Have you ever considered doing something _more_ with them?"

"Like…?"

"I don't know, like… organizing them? Into a military or police force or something?"

"Hmmm, police force," she repeated, tilting her head to the side. "I _do_ like the sound of that."

Always a fan of his ideas finding appreciation, he grinned pompously.

"But then again, that sounds like _a lot_ of work, and I happen to like the sound of not working even more."

His shoulders slumped in defeat.

"But I'll keep the idea in mind," she smiled, jabbing him unnecessarily hard in the upper arm.

He smiled back, rubbing the pain away as best he could. "Hey so… what was so urgent that you _needed_ me to stop by? I know I'm a great motivational speaker and all, but I doubt that's all you wanted."

"Oh you know, we just haven't hung out in a while. Just you and me."

"I see," he smirked. "You just missed me _that_ much? Couldn't stand to be away from me, eh?"

"Yeahhhh," she groaned, rolling her eyes. " _That's_ it. I just missed you too much."

"Can't say I blame you," he laughed before adopting a graver demeanor. "But seriously, is everything alright? It's not like you to send for me – you usually just show up unannounced – "

"Well if you're gonna beat it out of me, there _is_ something I wanted to talk to you about."

"And that would be…"

"Zappy."

"Really?" he asked with disbelief. " _You_ want to talk to me about _Azula_? You never want to talk about this stuff."

"Well it's important, okay?"

"Okay… well just so you know, I don't have much to say. I'm not mad at her anymore, but I'm still trying to figure things out – "

"Maybe _I_ have something to say about her." She grinned slyly. "I have… _information_ you don't have."

* * *

"Fire Lord Zuko and Princess Azula!" Aunt Wu greeted in the waiting area of her establishment. "Welcome. It is an honor to meet you both." She bowed to them. "Although…" She looked Zuko in the eye. "…it seems our paths have crossed before."

"Yeah... I was hoping you wouldn't remember that," he muttered, shuffling his feet. "Sorry for, uh, disrupting your peaceful village all those years ago."

"Yes, you made quite the entrance. But lucky for you, I'm more invested in the future than the past," she grinned. "Speaking of which, I've been expecting you."

" _How stereotypical_ ," Azula thought, suppressing the urge to roll her eyes.

"Really? You predicted our arrival?" Zuko asked a little too enthusiastically.

"No, no," she laughed. "The whole village was talking about your visit. It's not every day the esteemed Fire Lord and Fire Nation Princess come to town."

Azula smiled, warming up to the elderly fortuneteller. "Well, we are very pleased to meet you, Aunt Wu. We've been eagerly looking forward to using your highly-revered services. You have acquired quite the reputation."

"Well let's hope I am able to live up to it then," she smiled. "Now, who's first?"

Zuko and Azula looked at each other, both pleading with their eyes to go first.

"She is," he conceded.

The princess smiled warmly at him. "Thanks, Zuzu." She let Aunt Wu escort her to a private chamber with a small fire pit in the center, surrounded by a few pillows and a smattering of glowing candles. But what immediately caught her attention was a bowl full of bones resting atop some oddly shaped furniture.

"A simple palm reading is enough for most of my visitors, but you are no ordinary guest. Bone reading is my specialty and the most reliable method of telling your fortune," Aunt Wu explained. "The bones never lie."

"Do I just… take one?"

"Yes, go on ahead. Choose wisely."

Azula grabbed a bone, feeling unexpectedly anxious. "So how does this work?"

She gestured for the princess to have a seat on one of the pillows. "After you throw the bone onto the fire, the heat will make cracks in it, and I read the bone cracks to view your destiny."

"Okay," she sighed, sitting lotus-style on a gold and brown striped pillow. She was about to toss her bone into the fire pit, but she stopped before it left her hand. "Would it… be okay if we were to use _my_ fire instead?"

"Why, no one has ever asked for this before. And I've had visitors from all over the world, including firebenders."

"Well…?"

Aunt Wu smiled. "I think it's a stupendous idea."

Azula's eyes sparkled. Waving her arms in a sharp circular motion over her head, she turned the fire in the pit and the candles into her signature azure flames.

"Your fire is breathtaking, my dear," she marveled. "Now, before we begin I must ask, is anything troubling you? You seem to have a lot on your mind."

Normally the princess wouldn't open up so easily to a stranger, but Aunt Wu made her feel strangely comfortable. "Actually yes. You see… I feel like… like I'm being torn between two very different… pathways in life. And I'm not sure which road to take. I guess I'm just hoping to gain some insight into the pending choice looming over me."

"This wouldn't happen to have anything to do with love per chance, would it?" The fortuneteller gave her an all-knowing look.

"I'm sure everyone comes in here asking about love," she laughed. "I hate to be so… weak."

"Princess Azula, asking about love does not make you weak," she replied with empathy and wisdom. "It makes you _human_."

The firebender smiled at her. This was exactly what she needed to hear after her spat with her mother.

"Now what I want you to do is to think about your decision and throw your bone onto the fire."

"Okay," she exhaled. "Here we go." She tossed her bone into the pit.

After a few seconds, the bone cracked straight down the middle and then proceeded to pop and divide in distinct patterns. One of the halves curved and bent into a crescent-like shape while the other exploded and fragmented into a disordered array of shards.

"Oh my!" Aunt Woo gasped. "I do see that you have arrived at a giant fork in the road and how heavily your predicament has been weighing on you. This is a tough choice indeed. I see tremendous happiness from both sides – one, an epic romance. Soft, sweet, simple, stable. The other a torrid, tumultuous, chaotic love."

"Well? Which one do I choose?" Azula inquired, her pulse racing in her chest.

"It's not so clear," she sighed regretfully. "Both sides come with significant hardships, one more so than the other, but the path with fewer difficulties… well, that path could bring about more… _grief_ in the long run."

The princess could tell that Aunt Wu was struggling to find the right words, as if the gray-haired woman was trying to sugarcoat something, but she thought it wise not to pry. It seemed she was not going to get the clarity she sought anyway. "So what you're saying is… neither choice is the right one."

"No, not at all, my dear! You are fortunate to have so much love in your life."

"Yes, I truly am," she whispered, beginning to feel a bit choked up.

"Princess, may I see your palm?" She extended her hand to the firebender.

Azula nodded and placed her hand face up in the fortuneteller's.

"Now I see," Aunt Wu said, tracing a curved path down the princess's palm. "You have not always had love in your life.

She shook her head, fighting back tears.

"And now here you are presented with two gentlemen vying for your heart! Life can be funny like that sometimes."

"More like _cruel_ ," Azula grumbled, pulling her hand away.

"If you choose to see it that way."

"How else could I possibly see it?"

"Well, _I_ see it this way." Aunt Wu smiled at her. "You cannot go wrong."

She glanced at all the bone fragments scattered around the pit and then back up at the older woman.

"No matter what choice you make, it will be the right one."

A tear dripped down her cheek.

"But I'm curious about something." The fortuneteller eyed her inquisitively. "When you thought I would be able to give you a clear answer… did you have a preference?"

The firebender remained silent.

"Was there a voice calling _ever_ -so-slightly louder for one or the other?"

She closed her eyes and nodded. Two more tears streamed down her face, which she quickly wiped away.

"Then somewhere deep down… you have already made your decision."

She nodded again, her face torn with agony. "Yes." She swallowed hard. "Yes, I have."

* * *

Sokka gave Toph a puzzled look.

She snickered. "I don't even have to see you to know you're looking at me all stupid."

"Just tell me what it is you wanted to say."

"No need to get snippy. Geesh."

"Sorry." He was dying to know what Toph knew that he didn't.

"Look… after Kori's wedding, during the party when we were playing that game…"

"Yeah…?"

She sighed. "I don't really know the best way to tell you this, so I'm just gonna come out and say it."

His stomach was doing backflips.

"During the last question, you know, the one about the desert island… Azula didn't pick Zuko. She picked _you_."

His heart stopped. "But… that can't be true."

"Well apparently it _can_ be, because that's what happened – "

"But I flat out told her I knew she picked Zuko and she said, 'But how'."

"Who knows what she was gonna say – you wouldn't let her get a word in!"

"Well how can you _explain_ that?!"

"She was probably gonna say something like…" She straightened her back and held her head high, putting on an air of haughtiness, poise, and indignance. "…'But how is that possible considering I picked you, my little wolf-fox'."

"Okay, I admit, that _is_ a pretty good Azula impression," he chuckled.

"Seriously sometimes you two give me worse oogies than Twinkle Toes and Sugar Queen…" She smirked. "…who, from this point on, will be referred to as Twinkle Queen."

"I don't like the sound of that," he cringed, scrunching up his face.

"Well it's either that or Sugar Toes."

He blinked. "Twinkle Queen it is. But, getting back to Azula… I still don't buy it. If she really picked me, then who picked Zuko?"

Toph remained silent, fidgeting in place.

"Everyone got one vote except, well… you." His cheeks reddened with embarrassment. "So who picked Zuko?"

"Mai did."

"…What?!"

"I was just as surprised as you. Let's not forget, she was pretty drunk – "

"Mai and Kei Lo broke up that night…"

"Yeah…"

Sokka took a deep breath, unsure of what to think or say. "How do you know for _sure_ Azula picked me? And that Mai picked Zuko? Unless…"

She grimaced.

"You could _see_! You could see everyone's answers the whole time!"

"Yeah… I learned _a lot_ about everyone that night," she jeered.

"Toph, you sneaky little weasel-snake."

"So does this… change anything?"

He didn't answer.

"You said you were still trying to figure things out. Does this help?"

"Well, yes! And no… I don't know." He sighed. "This doesn't change the fact that she hesitated answering. It doesn't change what she and Zuko have – "

"Snoozles, I'm only saying this because I'm your friend. But if anyone is pushing her into Zuko's arms, it's you."

He glared at her. "How could you say that?"

"Well let's see! You started out as friends with benefits and then you started seeing other girls."

"Yeah, but I told her about – "

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe she wanted _more_? Maybe she wanted a commitment from the _only_ guy she let touch her, the only guy to ever get close to her? The girl who felt that no one could ever love her."

"I – "

"What she had with Zuko wasn't real and she knew it. But _now_ it is. Why? Because he's been there for her. Because he makes her and _only her_ feel loved. He makes her feel important."

"And I don't?"

"Have you ever even bothered to tell her how you feel?"

"Toph…" He closed his eyes and breathed out slowly through his nose. "I've thought time and time again about telling her how I feel, but I have good reasons for keeping it to myself. And I believe I've _shown_ her how I feel – I try to show her every time I'm with her! But when you put it like that… I feel like a complete idiot."

"And they say you were supposed to be the smart one…"

"What should I do?"

"Uhhh…"

"Tell me what I should do!"

"Afraid you're gonna have to figure this one out on your own, buddy."

"No…" He covered his eyes with his hands, letting his fingers slide down his cheeks. "I know what to do. But the real question is… what if I'm too late?"

* * *

Azula could sense immediately that something was off about Zuko after he returned to the waiting area. He was smiling politely, but she could tell it was forced. She wondered what the fortuneteller could have possibly said to him to completely change his disposition.

As obvious as it was to the princess, the Fire Lord's apprehension was entirely missed by Iroh, who had joined his niece during Zuko's reading after a full day of shopping. "Zuko! Good news!"

"What?" he asked flatly.

"I bought us all matching hats!" He grinned with pride as he distributed two identical, unflattering straw hats to the Fire siblings, matching the one currently lying atop his almost entirely bald head.

Azula flashed her brother an awkward smile as she put it on. "Would you look at that, Zuzu?" She didn't even want to think about how ridiculous she looked.

"I can hardly contain my joy," he droned, putting on the hat.

The princess couldn't help but giggle at him.

"I see you did some shopping, Uncle."

"How could you tell?" he laughed, looking around at all the bags of knickknacks by his feet. "It's been a long day. I could _sure_ use something to eat!" He patted his belly.

Aunt Wu joined the group in the waiting room. "Why, don't you all look dapper," she smiled, seeing the family in their matching hats.

Iroh bowed to her. "It is lovely to see you again, Miss Wu."

"And you as well." She returned the bow. "If I'm not mistaken… you're the handsome gentleman who refused to hear your fortune."

"I believe there is great beauty in the unknown," he smiled. "I did not mean to offend."

"Not at all," she assured. "Did I overhear you were looking for a place to have dinner?"

"Yes! Any recommendation would be greatly appreciated."

"There's a small, cozy tavern on the north side of the village. The Winking Mongoose-Lizard has the best roast duck in town."

"I'm sold!" he exclaimed, salivating. "But my sense of direction has grown poor over the years... and I sure wouldn't mind some company from a beautiful woman such as yourself…"

Zuko and Azula looked at each other, not quite able to mask their disgust at watching the elders flirt.

"Perfect timing," Aunt Wu grinned. "I was just closing up for the day."

Iroh turned to his niece and nephew. "Will you two be so kind as to bring my belongings back to the inn?"

Azula picked up a couple of bags. "Of course, Uncle."

The Fire siblings watched Iroh and Aunt Wu exit into the blue sky.

"Well, what about us?" Zuko spat. "Don't we get to eat?"

"We can find our own dinner, Zuzu. Let's let Uncle enjoy his date."

"Fine," he huffed, picking up the remaining bags from the floor.

The two stepped out into the warm summer breeze.

"How about we drop this stuff off at the inn and then find food," the princess suggested.

"Whatever."

"I'm honestly shocked that Uncle left us alone," she laughed, trying to lighten his sour mood.

"Yeah."

"Zuko… what's wrong? Did Aunt Wu give you a bad fortune or something?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

She sighed. "Her prediction may not come true, you know."

"Knowing my luck, it will."

"I wish you'd tell me about it." She reached for his hand.

He pushed it away. "I can't."

"Why not?"

" _Because I think it's about you_ ," he thought, his chest constricting. "Because I just can't, okay?!"

She paused to think. "Well, I'm sure she must have told you _something_ positive."

"She did," he exhaled.

"Why don't you tell me about that then?"

He nodded with a bit of reluctance, but he knew it would feel better to tell someone. "She told me that I was going to become one of the world's greatest leaders, that the Fire Nation would become prosperous and peaceful under my rule – "

"That's great news!"

" – and that my legacy would follow my footsteps."

"Your legacy," she whispered, her stomach wrenching.

"Yeah," he smiled weakly. "She said that my legacy had a _very_ strong presence in my reading, and that…" His smile spread. "…she'll be a girl."

Overwhelmed with emotion, Azula brought her hand to her mouth before she was able to speak. "A daughter," she smiled warmly. "You're going to have a _daughter_!"

He nodded quickly, his smile now overtaking his features. "I can hardly believe it."

"Did she… say anything about the mother?" The words slipped out uncontrollably.

"No." He shook his head.

They arrived at the inn and set Iroh's sundry purchases, including their new hats, down on the floor against the wall.

Zuko slumped down on one of the beds.

"Don't you want to get dinner?" the princess inquired, concerned.

"Actually, I'm not that hungry."

It seemed his dispirited mood had crept back up again. She sat down next to him. "I really wish you'd talk to me."

"Fine," he groaned. It was weighing too heavily on him not to tell. "Aunt Wu said that I'm going to face a substantial tragedy, that…" He took a deep labored breath. "…I'm going to lose somebody I love."

A shiver crawled up her spine. "Zuzu," she breathed, placing an arm around his back. "That's awful. I'm so sorry."

He dropped his head into his hands and began to cry.

She hugged him tightly, laying her head on his shoulder and pulling him close against her. She held him there as he wept until the sun vanished beneath the horizon.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

(1) Sorry this had to end on such a depressing note, but the chapter title _is_ Depression after all.

(2) I must say, this was one of my favorite chapters to write. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it!

(3) This is not the last of the Ursa confrontation. Be prepared for more of that in the next chapter.


	26. Treasure Hunt

**Author's Note:** This chapter gets kind of gay. Only kind of though.

* * *

 **Chapter 26: Treasure Hunt**

"Sokka!" Kiyi shrieked, running and jumping into his arms, nearly bowling him over.

"Whoa," he laughed, catching his balance. "Hey there, Kiyi! I swear you get bigger every time I see you!" He gave her a quick hug and set her down on the grass.

"Hey Sokka!" Ty Lee, sitting lotus style next to Suki, waved to him from a blanket on the shaded grass beneath a large tree in the Palace courtyard. "What are you doing here?!"

"Oh, uh, I was just hoping to surprise Azula with an unannounced visit," he replied, walking over to the girls with Kiyi skipping merrily behind him. He took a seat on the blanket and glanced around. "I'm surprised she didn't want to join in on your tea party."

"I hate to tell you, but she's not here…" Suki frowned.

"Oh. When will she be back?"

"I actually have no idea. She took off unexpectedly without saying a word." The Kyoshi warrior fidgeted with the handle of her tea cup.

"Ah, I forgot to tell you," the acrobat winced, looking at Suki with regret. "She wrote to me saying she's in Makapu Village in the Earth Kingdom with Zuko and Iroh."

"I see," Sokka scowled, wondering what the three firebenders could possibly be doing in such a backwards village. "So she's _gone_ gone."

"Sorry you came all this way… if you'd like, I can write back to her and tell her to come home!" Ty Lee offered, perking up.

"No no, that's okay. I wanted to surprise her."

"Hey, well since you're here, why don't you join us and have some tea?" Suki suggested, reaching for the kettle. "I'm sure Kiyi would like that."

"I would! But…" Kiyi grinned mischievously. "This tea party is for girls only – "

"It's true," the acrobat confirmed. "She did say that."

" – but you can still join us _if_ … you dress up."

The way the little girl was smirking up at him was endearing. He imagined that's what little Azula must have looked like.

"It wouldn't be the first time you've dressed like a girl," the Kyoshi warrior sneered.

"Hey, I rocked that uniform! And headdress. And face paint." He stood up. "You know what? Let's do this. Dress me up."

Ty Lee jumped up. "I have the perfect outfit for you! Let's go!"

Suki and Kiyi watched Ty Lee take Sokka's hand and pull him toward the Palace.

When they returned minutes later, the blue-eyed warrior was wearing a rose-colored crop top, accentuated by a maroon ribbon, with the skirt to match.

The girls giggled at him.

"Well, what do you think?" the acrobat asked with a wide grin.

"Sokka, you can actually pull that off!" Suki laughed.

"He knows it too," Ty Lee jeered. "He was staring at himself in the mirror for an awfully long time…"

"What? I look pretty!" He sat down next to Kiyi on the blanket, folding his knees back so that no one could see up his skirt. "I mean, _I'd_ do me."

"Sokka!" the Kyoshi warrior hissed with a clenched jaw, glancing at Kiyi and back at him.

"What I meant to say is, I'd _date_ me."

"So would I," the young firebender flirted, batting her eyelashes and leaning in closer to the blue-eyed warrior.

"How about we find you someone more age appropriate?" Suki chuckled.

"Kiyi, remember when we were playing hide-and-go-seek and I told you Azula was my very special friend?" Sokka asked.

"Mmhmm."

"Well, the reason why I'm here now is because…" He sighed. "… I'd like to ask her to be _more_ than that."

Ty Lee and Suki looked at each other, wide-eyed and smiling with excitement.

"Like… to be your girlfriend?"

"Something like that," he blushed.

"Awwwww!" the acrobat squealed.

"What do you think about that?"

"Hmmm…" The little girl paused to think, looking down at the blanket. She turned back to him with a genuine smile. "Azzie is very beautiful and you are very handsome. Azzie is very smart and you are very smart. Azzie is a prodigy firebender, and you're a… you know how to throw a boomerang. So… I approve!"

"Thank you, Kiyi. Your approval is very important to me," he smiled, leaning forward to pour himself a cup of tea. " _Now if only I could get the approval of another firebender…_ "

* * *

"Hi, Aunt Wu," the warrior stammered awkwardly. "M – My name's Sokka and I'm – "

"Yes, I remember you. You're the – "

"The skeptic who advised people not to listen to your fortunes… yeah, that's me." He looked down at his feet.

"I was going to say you're the clever boy who saved our village from being destroyed by the volcano," the elderly woman laughed warmly. "And who helped the Avatar end the War. Thank you for your heroism."

He smiled at her, his cheeks a tad red.

"Well, what can I do for you? I don't imagine you came all this way for a reading…"

"I'm looking for someone. I heard she might be here..."

She looked at him with intrigue.

"It's, uh, Princess Azula of the Fire Nation."

"I see," she smiled softly. "Looking to win her heart I take it?"

"How did you…?"

"She had a reading here during her visit. I'm not sure if I was able to help her, but I'd like to think I did."

"During her visit? So she's not here anymore? She left?"

"She was here briefly with her brother and handsome uncle…"

" _Iroh? Handsome?!_ " Sokka thought, struggling not to make his oogie face.

"… but I'm afraid she's no longer here," she frowned. "They took off a few days ago."

He huffed with disappointment. "Did they happen to say where they were going? Back to the Palace perhaps?"

"Hmmm… I believe they were heading back to Ba Sing Se, but I could be mistaken."

"Thank you, that's very helpful." He gave her a weak smile. "I guess I should be on my way then."

"You've traveled far. I'm just about to close up for the day and you look like you could use a hot meal and some rest. Why don't you stay the night? My house is close by."

He hadn't realized how tired and hungry he was until she brought it to his attention. "That's very generous, Aunt Wu. But I wouldn't want to be an inconvenience."

"Nonsense!" the gray-haired woman dismissed. "Just think of it as a thank-you for protecting our village all those years ago."

"Well… okay then. Thank you." The warrior watched her lock up her establishment and began walking her home. "Hey, Aunt Wu, can I ask you something?"

"Why, of course."

"During Azula's reading… did I come up at all?"

She didn't answer.

"Did she say anything about me? Did you see me at all in her fortune? Please, I need to know… do we end up together?"

"Sokka," she laughed. "You know I can't tell you that." She watched his face fall. "But what I can tell you is this." She looked him in the eye. "You are actively shaping your own destiny. Just look at you, searching for your loved one all over the world."

He nodded, smiling faintly.

"And I believe if you keep carrying on the way you are…" She rested her hand on his shoulder. "You two will find each other."

* * *

"Why isn't it my second favorite firebender?" Sokka playfully announced upon entering the Jasmine Dragon, extending his arms out wide for a hug.

"Sokka!" Zuko shouted, standing up from one of the tables. He met his friend in the middle of the tea shop and gave him a hug. "It's good to see you! What are you even doing here?"

"It's good to see you too," the warrior smiled. "Well this may come as a shock to you, but I was actually looking for your sister."

"Who, Kiyi?" he asked facetiously.

He laughed. "I actually just saw her at the Palace. She… made me wear a dress."

"Yeah she does that," the firebender chuckled. "I bet you were very pretty."

"I was, thank you!"

"Wait… why were you at the Palace?"

"I told you, I'm looking for Azula. I wanted to surprise her."

The Fire Lord looked at him with concern. "So you're not mad at her anymore? You… you'd like to patch things up?"

"That's the plan – "

His gut twisted. "You really hurt her, you know."

"I know," Sokka sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Well, uh… Azula isn't here."

He blinked a few times. "What?!"

"Yeah she just left yesterday… she decided to go back to the Palace to try and work out some things with Mother."

"Oh." The warrior took a deep breath. "I'm glad she's going to talk things out with Ursa, but… I kinda had this whole date already planned for her…"

Zuko raised an eyebrow.

"I actually stopped by the tea shop an hour ago when I got in. I peeked through the window and saw you and Iroh, and I just assumed Azula was here too. So I went to a fancy spa in the Upper Ring and scheduled a couple's package for us… manis, pedis, massages, time in the mud baths… you know, things she'd do with her girlfriends. I figured it would be relaxing for the two of us."

"That _does_ sound relaxing…"

"Perhaps you two should go together," Iroh bellowed, walking through the drapes from the kitchen into the dining area.

"Iroh!" Sokka greeted, walking briskly toward the older man to give him a hug.

"It's been too long," the elderly firebender said, hugging him tightly.

"Ooh, before I forget, I was just at Makapu Village and Aunt Wu asked me to give you a kiss for her…"

"…Well?" Iroh pointed to his cheek.

"Uhhh…" The warrior wasn't sure what to do.

"I'm just kidding." He smiled.

Sokka released a relieved laugh. "You got me there."

"But I was not kidding about you two going to the spa together – "

"Uncle," Zuko cut in. "The package is for _couples_."

"Perfect for a _couple_ of best friends," Iroh chortled.

"I don't know…" Sokka scrunched his face. "Guys don't really do that sort of thing with each other…"

"Even for two open-minded individuals such as yourselves?"

"Hmmph." The boys crossed their arms and shifted their gaze away from each other.

"Nephew, you said yourself that it sounded relaxing, and Sokka, you wouldn't want all that money to go to waste…"

"Sokka, you didn't already _pay_ for it did you?" the Fire Lord questioned.

"I _had_ to!" he answered. "They wouldn't schedule me otherwise."

"Well then just get a refund!"

"No refunds! Store policy."

"Ergh!" Zuko huffed with frustration, smoke coming out of his nostrils. "Okay. Maybe a little talk from the Fire Lord would help change their mind."

"Maybe…"

"Then let's go." The aggravated Fire Lord grabbed his friend by the shirt collar and pulled him forward.

"Bye, Iroh!" the warrior called, waving at him as he got dragged out of the tea shop.

"Have a nice time at the spa, boys!"

* * *

"I've got to say, I really enjoy being pampered like this," Sokka confessed as he and Zuko entered the dim-lighted massage room. "My nails have never looked so shiny!"

"Yeah. I hate to admit it, but I'm really glad we did this," the firebender smiled. "It's been a while since I treated myself…"

"Really?" He chuckled skeptically. "Because while all the calluses on my feet were being filed down, yours were baby smooth."

His cheeks reddened. "Perks of being royalty I guess."

"No wonder you're such an expensive date," he joked.

"Shhhh, not so loud! They can probably hear you." He gestured to the thinly draped partition leading to the hallway.

The warrior laughed. "Relax, I'm just – "

"I have a reputation to uphold."

"I know, I know. Geesh." He smiled mischievously. "With an attitude like that you'd better put out after this at the very least."

The Fire Lord clenched his fists, causing the flames of the sparsely scattered candles to surge and nearly char the ceiling.

His laughter only grew.

Realizing how ridiculous he was being, Zuko released the tension in his fists and started to laugh. He had missed this. Joking around with his best friend, the guy he could always count on to make bad puns and put a smile on his face.

"But in all seriousness, we should probably do what the masseuses asked us to do." He pulled the tie of his bathrobe and let the fabric drop to the floor, revealing his completely nude body.

"Spirits Sokka, a little warning next time!" he hissed, averting his gaze.

"What?" He picked up the robe and confidently paraded around the other side of the room to hang it up. "Does the presence of a naked man make you uncomfortable?" He stood triumphantly in front of the firebender with his legs apart and his hands on his hips.

"Shut up," he laughed.

"It's your turn," Sokka challenged.

"Well don't watch!"

"Fiiiiine." He crossed the room and kept his back toward his friend.

Zuko removed his bathrobe and hung it up.

"Aha!" the warrior cried, spinning around and pointing his index fingers at the firebender.

"You asshole. I'm gonna get you back – "

"Are you two ready for your massages?" a female voice called from behind the partition.

"Uhhhh…" The boys bolted to their respective massage tables, lay down on their stomachs, and shimmied the sheets over them. "Yes, we're ready!"

The warrior was still chuckling to himself when the masseuses entered.

" _What could Azula possibly see in him?_ " Zuko thought, shaking his head and smiling self-consciously. Except that he knew the answer. Sokka was one-of-a-kind.

Two beautiful masseuses filed in. The younger of the two, a black-haired girl with soft features, stood by Sokka's table, and the other, a brunette with cat-like eyes, took to Zuko's.

"Have you two ever had massages before?" the older masseuse asked as a formality.

"Mmhmm," the boys responded.

"Great, well please speak up at any time if you'd prefer more or less pressure."

The boys nodded.

"Do you prefer silence with your massage or conversation?" the black-haired girl inquired.

"Conversation," Sokka replied while Zuko answered, "Silence."

The masseuses looked at each other and giggled.

"He's the boss," the warrior conceded. "Silence it is."

The women smiled with acknowledgement and went to work on their respective customers, rubbing their heads and necks.

The boys groaned in satisfaction.

However, twenty minutes later, nearly halfway through the massage, Sokka heard Zuko's masseuse whisper.

"I think your friend is asleep," she snickered.

Sokka huffed, thinking it a little selfish to sleep given the exuberant cost of the services.

"Should I wake him?"

"No," he grumbled. "Let the royal highness sleep."

"So… are you two…" Sokka's masseuse grinned slyly. "…lovers?"

"Zuko and me?" The warrior let out a hearty laugh. "No, we're just good friends."

"You don't have to keep secrets here, you know," she continued. "In Ba Sing Se, as long as all the rules are followed, we don't discriminate. And you two would make such a cute couple!"

"Well, that's good to know, but I assure you no secrets are being kept. Believe it or not, we're fighting for the same girl."

"What?" the brunette questioned with disbelief. "But I don't sense any animosity between you two."

"There was, but I think we've come to a better understanding. We're not gonna let her interfere with our friendship."

"That's very mature of you."

"Thank you. It's not easy, but – "

"Is it Princess Azula?" the younger girl blurted.

Zuko's masseuse shot her a dirty look.

"What?" Sokka shifted with discomfort. "Why would you think that?"

"There have been a _lot_ of rumors regarding the nature of the Fire Lord's… _relationship_ with his sister…"

He chuckled.

"So is it true?"

"I'm neither going to confirm nor deny that."

The masseuses giggled.

"Well, I think it's really heartwarming that you can stay such good friends while going after the same girl," Sokka's masseuse smiled.

"Considering we even managed to stay friends after he stole my first real girlfriend from me and then dumped her a few months later like she was nothing…" He turned his head to the side to look over at Zuko. "… I don't think there's much that could ever break us apart."

"Awwww!"

"You hear that?" the older girl whispered to the firebender. "You have such an amazing friend."

"Hey, it's time to roll onto your back," the black-haired girl informed.

Sokka nodded and rolled over beneath the sheets.

The brunette gently nudged her slumbering client. "Can you turn over?"

"But you have to admit… Jet's pretty hot for a guy," Zuko mumbled, unconsciously rolling over, still very much asleep.

Sokka and the masseuses burst out laughing.

Zuko's masseuse smoothed out the Fire Lord's covers and began rubbing his chest. "Sounds like someone is having a very interesting dream…"

* * *

Sokka shed his robe and dipped his foot into the mud bath. "Mmmmm. The mud is fine."

Thankful that no one else was using the facilities, Zuko hung up both robes and joined his friend in the tub. "Ahhh. I don't hate this as much as I thought I would."

"And here I thought you didn't mind getting a little dirty," he sneered. "Life as Fire Lord must have softened you up."

"Maybe," he chuckled. "Mud's just not exactly my thing… I don't get how Toph loves it so much."

"Well, this mud is grade A upper ring Ba Sing Se mud. Perfectly clean!"

"Perfectly _clean_? Your naked ass is in here!"

"I'll have you know my naked ass is perfectly clean too!"

The boys laughed.

"Hey, so… how's Azula doing?" Sokka asked hesitantly.

"I… don't think we should talk about her."

"Really? I think it's important that we do."

Zuko frowned, but then his demeanor perked up. "Fine, we can talk about Azula, but only if… you tell me what's in that Spirits damn book of hers!"

"Ohhhh no," Sokka laughed. "You know she'd _kill_ me if I told you anything about it. Plus, I thought it didn't bother you anymore."

"Every time I've tried to get rid of it, it's always found its way back into my bedroom! Eventually I gave up. I considered burning it, but I decided against facing Azula's wrath…"

"Well the book can't possibly be the worst thing she's done to torture you since she got back from University…"

"No, definitely not. The worst part is…" The firebender paused to think. "… the rules she gave me."

"Rules?"

"You know, like when I can and can't have her – she always has to be in control – and how I'm not ' _allowed_ ' to hook up with anyone else…"

"She said that?"

"Well not in those exact words, but – "

"What were her exact words?"

"I don't remember – that was months ago! Why does that even matter?"

"I'm curious if there's a loophole." Sokka placed his hand on Zuko's shoulder. "I just want to help you, buddy."

"Hmmm…" The Fire Lord racked his brain as he tried to recall that moment. "I believe she said something like, 'You're not allowed to solicit any other girls'."

"Well there you go!" Sokka laughed. "You can still hook up with other people…"

Zuko raised an eyebrow.

"… just not other _girls_."

The firebender stared at his friend blankly.

"According to the rules, you can hook up with guys all you want." The warrior grinned widely.

He rolled his eyes. "Not interested."

"How do you know?"

"Because I'm not _gay_ , Sokka!"

"But have you ever tried? I mean, how different can it really be?"

"No, I've never tried!" he hissed. "… Have you?"

"Well, no… but I wouldn't be opposed to it." A faint blush filled his cheeks. "Would you?"

"… I don't know… I've never really considered it before."

"Liar," Sokka laughed. "I distinctly remember Katara telling everyone about your sex dream about Jet."

Zuko scrunched his face with objection but his features softened when he started to laugh. "Okay… you got me there. But you have to admit… Jet's pretty hot for a guy."

"Yeah, I guess," he admitted. "So… you guys _never_ fooled around when you were on that ferry?"

"No," he denied. "Well… we kinda had a… moment, but I took off before anything could happen."

"… Do you regret that? I mean, now that he's…"

"I guess," the Fire Lord shrugged. "I was a bit curious…"

"Zuko," he exhaled. "Do you want to… oh I don't know… try it?"

He stopped breathing for a moment, unsure of what to do or say. Was this really happening?!

"… With me, if that wasn't clear…"

"Uh, I – I don't kn – you're my – wouldn't it be – but what if – "

Sokka snickered at how flustered he was getting.

" – But you're my best friend!" He refused to make eye contact.

"And as your best friend, I'd guarantee no one would find out about it."

"Well I – " He took a deep breath. "I… I guess it _would_ piss off Azula." He brought his golden eyes up to meet his friend's oceanic pools of blue.

"Kissing in the name of revenge is something I can get behind," he smirked, leaning in closer to the firebender.

Zuko closed his eyes. And then he felt warm, soft lips on his. And it was _good_. As the moment lingered and the kiss deepened, he felt a muddy hand cup his cheek and pull him forward, and he didn't mind the mud on his face. He reached a hand around the small of the warrior's back and just as Sokka climbed onto his lap…

Zuko shot straight up on the massage table, dazed and panting.

The older masseuse looked worried. "Sorry to wake you, but your massage is finished. I hope you enjoyed it…"

"Uhhh… y – yes. Thank you very much," he stammered. "Sorry, I must have dozed off."

"That is quite alright," she assured. "Well, we're going to step out so you two can get dressed. Please take your time getting up."

The masseuses bowed to them before taking their leave.

"Have a nice dream there buddy?" Sokka teased, casting his eyes down at the obvious tent on Zuko's sheets.

The firebender buried his head in his hands. "This day could not get more humiliating…"

"Hey, don't worry about it. You must have been really enjoying your massage. I'm sure it happens all the time." He threw Zuko's robe at him. "Now get dressed. It's time to go to the mud baths."

* * *

Azula found Ursa kneeling beneath a shaded tree feeding the baby turtle-ducks in the pond. "Hello, Mother." She spoke quietly, with hesitance.

"Azula. How nice of you and your brother to return to your responsibilities." Her tone was cold. "And here I thought you two would be mature enough to not run away from home like children who didn't get their way."

"Actually, Zuko's still in Ba Sing Se…" She stood by the edge of the pond, wondering if her mother noticed that the turtle-ducks were not swimming away from her. "But you're right – it was immature to run away. I wanted to come back so we could talk."

"About what?" she asked, dreading the possibility of talking about what she had walked in on not so long ago. She still couldn't quite get the disturbing image out of her head.

"About…" Her brow furrowed. "… why you've never given me a fair chance."

"Azula," she breathed, her eyes wide with shock. "I _have_ given you a fair chance."

"No, you haven't. You _still_ don't. You – you've always given Zuko the benefit of the doubt, paid more attention to him, _coddled_ him, and…" Her voice trailed off. "… _loved_ him unconditionally. Why… why not me?"

Ursa looked up at her daughter with great concern. "Is that… how you really see it?"

The princess was silent.

She sighed. "Do you have any idea what it was like for Zuko having to grow up with a _younger_ sister who was constantly overshadowing him?" She was met with more silence. "It was clear from a young age that you were brighter and a stronger firebender, something which your father never failed to point out. You _shined_ each and every time Ozai praised you, but your brother… he withdrew. A mother knows where she is needed. Zuko needed me, but you, my daughter, did not."

"But I _did_ need you! I needed your praise and approval instead of your contempt and disappointment, I needed your attention, I needed you to look at me the same way you looked at Zuko, I needed you to be proud of me instead of ashamed, and most of all, I needed you to not _leave_ me alone with _him_. With _Ozai_." She took a deep breath. "If you hadn't left me alone with him, if he hadn't been the one to raise me, maybe you wouldn't look at me like… I'm _defective_ , like I'm… not capable of doing anything good." A hot tear spilled down her face.

"I don't know what you want me to say, dear," she whispered. "You know why I had to leave – "

"I know, it's just that… I thought things would be different after I got back from University."

Ursa cast her eyes at the ground.

"But you and Noren barely talk to me – "

"That's not true."

"Small talk doesn't count. Neither of you have made the effort to get to _know_ me."

"It's not like you've gone out of your way to get to know either of us – "

"But you're my _mother_! You're supposed to be the bigger person. I shouldn't have to confront you like this to get you to notice me!" She bit her lip to keep it from trembling.

"You're right." After a short pause, she looked up at her daughter who was barely keeping it together. "I was also hoping that things would be different when you returned, but the truth is… Noren and I are having trouble forgiving you for what you did to Kiyi."

Azula shot her a pained look. "Are you serious?! You _know_ why I did that!"

"I know you _think_ you did the right thing, and there's no denying that you made Zuko look like a hero in a time when our nation was doubtful about his leadership and that you exposed and destroyed the New Ozai Society, but the bottom line is… you _kidnapped_ Kiyi and other Fire Nation children! I know the children were not harmed, but the kidnapping can't be overlooked."

"That was nearly five years ago!," she cried. "I was still _recovering_! You don't think I could have possibly changed during my years at University?!"

"But you haven't changed."

"If you're talking about Zuko, then you have no idea – "

"Actually I do." She narrowed her eyes. "Zuko told me he wants to share his title with you. I wonder where he got an idea like that. You're _manipulating_ him."

Her hands clenched into fists. "You're wrong." She was shaking, tears rolling down her cheeks. She loathed falling apart like this in front of her mother. "It was Zuko's idea to share his title with me, and I haven't even accepted his offer. But it doesn't matter what I tell you – you're not going to believe me anyway."

Ursa had never seen her daughter this emotional before. In childhood, Azula would only get angry and firebend when upset, refusing to show tears or weakness of any kind. Either that or she would freeze up and be completely stoic, the more frightening reaction. But now she was showing her emotions in a more appropriate manner. " _Perhaps she has changed_ ," she thought, releasing a strained breath. "Azula… I'm going to give you the opportunity to tell me _why_ you're doing what you're doing with Zuko."

Azula was struggling to find the words through all her labored breaths.

"Come sit," she suggested, patting the grass next to her.

Cautiously, she sat down. After calming down a bit, she spoke, softly and sincerely. "As you know, Zuko and I haven't always had the best relationship, but I believe the lowest point was when he threw me into that asylum. He never knew how badly I was mistreated there, how they kept me in a straightjacket most of the time, how they fed me slop that peasants wouldn't even touch, how the attendants were too afraid to go near me, how no one believed I could even recover. He never knew because he never visited. Not even once. No one did. For over a year, the only voices I heard were from the people I imagined, or my own self-destructive thoughts."

A shiver crept up Ursa's spine.

"When Zuko had me released, it was only because he needed my help finding _you_. And even though I knew he did not care for my well-being and that he was going to throw me back in there after I finished helping, I was still so relieved to be out and have an ounce of freedom. Of course, I did not make the trip easy for him or our company, but even so, he said something to me right before I ran off into the Forgetful Valley that made me think our messed-up relationship could be saved. And at a time in my life when I felt I was not capable of being loved, I clung to those words."

Tears welled in Ursa's eyes.

"I devised the whole Kemurikage plan because I wanted to thank him and show him that I could be trusted. With all his enemies vanquished, he'd have nothing to fear. I thought he'd be grateful and we could make amends afterward, but instead he sent me away to University. So he wouldn't have to deal with me. Because he didn't want me in his life." She solemnly shook her head. "It was like he was throwing me in the asylum all over again."

"I had no idea you felt that way. I can't help but feel responsible… Noren and I were the ones who suggested you should go to University."

"I figured as much, but it was still Zuko's choice. He's the one who pulled strings to get me enrolled." She sighed. "I just wanted to be part of the family, but I just ended up feeling discarded. That's… that's when I truly believed no one would ever love me, and Zuko's words, the words that I replayed over and over in my head, became meaningless to me. I..." She swallowed hard. "I wanted revenge. I wanted to destroy Zuko's control over me. So when I came back… I exacted my revenge on him. I made him want me."

Ursa shuddered.

"Perhaps my intentions were not the greatest initially, but as time went on… things changed between us. At some point, I wasn't in it for the revenge – I just wanted to feel closer to him. And for once in our lives, we were connecting, listening, understanding, caring, _trusting_! Sometimes I feel like he's the only one in the world who gets me. I never would have thought we'd be this close."

"You're going to have to learn to be close in other ways – "

"I know. It's just that I… I love him. And he loves me. Something I never thought possible. And I'm scared because… I _can't_ lose him."

"There are many different kinds of love, my dear." She looked at her daughter sympathetically. "I think you're confused."

"Perhaps I am." She wiped some tears from her face. "For most of my life, I never thought that love was something I'd ever experience. But now…" She laughed under her breath. "I seem to have too much. It's overwhelming, and I don't know what to do."

Ursa laughed softly. "I thought you were in a relationship with Sokka…"

"I... I don't think he wants me anymore," the firebender whimpered. "I don't blame him."

"I don't believe that's true... Not too long after you left for Ba Sing Se, he came here looking for you."

Azula stared at her mother wide-eyed, feeling as if her heart had ceased pumping blood. "… Really?!"

"Well yes, I – I wouldn't make something like that up!"

"Did he say what he wanted?"

"No, he just said he was looking for you." Sensing that Azula was second-guessing his intentions, she put her hand on her daughter's back. "But I doubt he would come all this way if he no longer cared for you…"

"You think so? You don't think he's going to end things with me?"

"No, honey," Ursa smiled warmly. "The way he lights up when he talks about you tells me he's ready to take things more seriously with you. And mothers have a way of knowing these things."

"Thank you, Mother," she trembled with a soft smile.

Taking Azula completely off-guard, Ursa wrapped her arms around her daughter and pulled her in for a hug.

And to Ursa's surprise, Azula hugged her back.

* * *

"Is… everything okay?" Sokka asked Zuko, noticing that the firebender was eyeing the mud baths with great suspicion.

"Yeah… it's just, for some reason I thought the mud baths would be communal…"

"Like _one_ giant tub?"

"Yeah…"

"Wouldn't that be kinda gross?" he laughed, plunging himself into his tub. "I mean, I'm pretty sure they have to clean these things out after every use."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Zuko hung up his robe and stepped into the tub next to his friend's, feeling a mixture of relief and disappointment.

"Ahhh," the warrior sighed with satisfaction. "You know what?"

"What?"

"Aang would be really jealous of us right now."

"You think?" he chuckled. "I know he's in touch with his feminine side and all, but he's not exactly into materialistic or lavish things…"

"Oh, come on. He would absolutely love this."

The Fire Lord shrugged.

The two sat in silence for a moment.

"Hey, so… how's Azula doing?" Sokka asked cautiously.

Zuko smacked himself in the face, leaving a muddy handprint on his cheek.

"What was that for?!"

He shook his head. "I'm just having some serious déjà vu right now… just wanted to make sure I wasn't dreaming again."

"Would you rather talk about your sexy dream instead of Azula?" he inquired with a wicked grin.

"No, I really wouldn't." The firebender blushed.

"Aw, that's disappointing," the warrior teased. "But I suppose that's for the best. Because there's something really important I need to ask you…"

He looked over at his blue-eyed friend, his face riddled with intrigue and apprehension. "Well…?"

"You see, I'd like to ask for your blessing…" Sokka's heart was pounding in his chest.

"My blessing?"

He smiled warmly. "I'd like to ask Azula to marry me."

Zuko froze. He didn't know what to say or what he was feeling. Those words were a punch in the gut.

"Granted we make up and I'm positive she wants to be with me, of course… please say something."

"Sokka… I just don't know." He felt like crying.

"Zuko," he sighed. "We've had this talk. You _know_ you can't be with her."

"I know – "

"Look. I understand why you've grown attached to her. I'm not judging. I get it. And I'm sorry for saying this, but you _need_ to let her go – "

"But I can't!" the Fire Lord snapped. "How can I 'let her go' when… when I just got her? I can't lose her… I can't."

"Zuko… how did you think this would end?"

He shook his head quickly.

"Your relationship is not sustainable, you know – "

"I know. You're right." He let out a weak laugh. "Mother… walked in on us."

The warrior nearly choked. "What?!"

"If you think getting hard while being massaged is embarrassing…"

"I'm… I'm so sorry."

"Anyway, you're right about Azula and me. We could never work. Not while the Fire Nation is pressuring me to find my Fire Lady and start producing heirs. I guess I'm just not quite ready to face reality yet. I'm not ready to let her go."

"I understand how difficult – "

"I'm not finished," Zuko cut in. He took a deep breath. "That being said… I know how Azula feels about you and… you're my best friend and the greatest guy I know. No one could possibly make Azula happier than you." A faint smile spread across his cheeks. "And that's really all I care about. So, Sokka, I guess what I'm saying is… _if_ and only if she chooses you… you have my blessing."

"You're the best, you're the best!" Sokka leaned over the side of his tub and threw his arms around his friend's upper back. "I love you so much, I could _kiss_ you right now, you know that?"

He gulped, his heartrate climbing a bit. "Please don't." He hugged him back.

"I hope I'm not shooting myself in the foot for saying this, but I had a fail-proof way of getting your blessing…"

The firebender shot him an incredulous glare. "How…?"

"Remember the day after your masquerade ball when you wanted help finding your 'mystery girl'?"

He clenched his jaw.

"You agreed that you'd owe whoever found her a favored that could be redeemed at any time without question."

"I vaguely remember that," he groaned, rolling his eyes. "But that's such lion-bull shit – you set that up!"

"Yeah," the warrior laughed. "I crack myself up sometimes."

"I've noticed."

"Hey, you know what's weird?"

The firebender raised an eyebrow.

"If everything goes well… we'll be brothers!"

He snorted. "Don't remind me."

"But just so you know, that doesn't give you permission to fuck me."

"Fuck you," he laughed, punching Sokka hard on the upper arm.

"Why does everyone always hit me?!"

"Excuse me," a female voice interrupted. The spa receptionist approached the boys in the mud baths, deliberately walking up to the warrior. "You're Sokka, right?"

"Yeah… am I in trouble?"

"An urgent letter just arrived for you." She handed him the paper and promptly left to give the boys privacy.

Sokka quickly unraveled the scroll and read its contents. "Oh no."

"What's wrong?" Zuko queried, visibly worried.

"It's my dad. He – He's injured. Badly." He passed the paper over to the firebender.

"Sokka," he exhaled, scanning the letter. "I'm so sorry. What can I do to help?"

"Tell Azula that I'm sorry and I'm looking for her and… just explain what happened. Please."

"Of course."

Sokka sighed, deeply disappointed that his search for Azula would have to wait. "I need to go home."

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

(1) Someone told me that Sokka and Zuko could use some more bromance, and I agreed. It was about time I wrote a Zukka chapter.

(2) With Sokka going home to the Southern Water Tribe, do you think he'll get the chance to propose? How do you think Azula would react?

(3) Well, you definitely won't find out in the next chapter. That will be the final Ba Sing Se University flashback chapter.


	27. Tales of Ba Sing Se: Fourth-year Fervor

**Author's Note:** I'm so sorry this took me forever to update! After the last chapter, I got really sick with an autoimmune condition, and I was pretty much bedridden for an entire month. The illness completely sapped my energy and creativity, so I was unable to get any writing done at all. But now I'm feeling better and will hopefully be able to update with more regularity. Also, lemon warning for the end of the chapter ; )

* * *

 **Chapter 27: Tales of Ba Sing Se: Fourth-year Fervor**

 _One year ago…_

"Remember to stand your ground," Kori strongly advised, looking sternly at her roommate who was brushing her long black hair in the mirror. "No dates."

"Kori, I know – "

"No. I need you to repeat after me. No. Dates."

Azula sighed, rolling her eyes. "No. Dates." She grinned snidely. "Happy?"

"No." She shook her head. "You're going to melt as soon as you see those baby blues of his."

"Please." The princess waved her hand dismissively. "We've been over this before. His visit means nothing to me but more practice. Besides, he'll probably run for the hills after I tell him about the – "

"Azula!" Jin barged through the door, panting, her pigtails swaying at her sides. "Are you ready?!"

Her golden eyes darted to the doorway. "Aren't you supposed to be working?" She noticed her friend was carrying a bundle of clothes but didn't inquire about it.

"I told Iroh I was having lady issues," she snickered, clearly proud of her lie.

"Hm." Azula casually resumed her hair brushing, unimpressed with her friend's lying capabilities.

"You're wearing _that_?" Jin asked. Her tone was riddled with criticism.

Her sharp eyebrows furrowed. "And what, pray tell, is so wrong with my outfit?"

"You need to send Sokka a message!" She took a few steps away from the doorway, closer to the firebender. "Your outfit needs to say, 'I'm one of a kind. You don't need other girls when you have me.' And your little black lacey crop top does not send that message."

"Well if you're so wise, what does my outfit say exactly, hm?"

"My legs are open for business," Jin said bluntly.

Azula looked over at her roommate for help. "Kori!"

"She has a point," Kori shrugged.

"Ugh!" She glowered at the girls as she crossed the room, where she threw herself down on her bed, exasperated. "You two are clearly missing the point."

Kori and Jin looked at each other and then back at the princess.

"Sokka and I are just _friends_. He couldn't have made that more clear. I will only be using him for practice during this visit and nothing more. No dates, no romance. Just good old-fashioned fucking."

The girls made a futile attempt to suppress a laugh, causing Azula to laugh too at her own statement.

"Okay," she conceded, a faint smile on her ruby lips. "I suppose I could use a little assistance – "

"Great," Jin said without hesitation. She threw the bundle in her arms at the firebender, covering her in various shades of green and gold. "Put these on."

Azula sat up and skeptically examined the garments.

"What? You look good in green!"

A humph escaped her lips.

"Well, come on, what are you waiting for?! Sokka's going to be here soon!" She walked over to the princess and began yanking the shirt up over her head.

"What are you doing?!" Azula snapped, taken completely off-guard.

Kori giggled at her desk.

"Dressing you," Jin grunted, fighting the tight black lace. "And then I'm going to do your hair and fix your makeup."

A light blush filled her cheeks. "If you insist." It felt good to have the princess treatment once again. She could barely remember the last time she had been pampered like this. Her mind briefly flashed back to the time she had fired a servant for not removing the pits from her cherries. She quickly shook the thought out of her head.

"She's going to tell him about the book, by the way," Kori relayed to Jin as she watched the brunette dress the firebender.

"Well it's about time." She put her finishing touches on Azula's outfit by tying a gold sash around her dress. "But make sure you tell him _after_ the sex marathon. Otherwise he may not stick around that long." She picked up a wooden chair by the princess's desk and placed it in the middle of the room. "Sit." As soon as Azula sat, she started styling her hair, pulling it up into a neat little bun, minus her signature side bangs which she intentionally left down.

"Not so hard!" the firebender hissed.

"Sorry!" She tied Azula's hair up with a green ribbon adorned with a small gold gem in the center. Then she walked around to the front of the chair to work on the princess's makeup.

"Do you really think he'll up and leave like that?"

"No," Jin smiled. "You're looking so beautiful right now, thanks to me, he'd be stupid to leave."

"Even after learning my plans to, well…"

"Do your brother. Many times."

Azula looked down at her lap. "In the name of revenge…"

"Look at me." Jin lifted the firebender's chin up with her finger and proceeded to elongate her black eyeliner to give her more of a cat-like eye. "Not only do I think he'll stay, I predict you're going to surrender to his boyish charm and go on a super romantic date with him." She gave Azula an all-knowing smirk.

"Are you kidding me?!"

"Stop moving." She pinched the princess's cheeks and worked on the other eye.

"Jin's right," Kori laughed. "You're so going on a date."

"Weren't you the one who was _just_ telling me to stand my ground?! You even made me repeat – "

"He's here!" the earthbender shrieked, pointing at the window.

Azula's heart stopped in her chest.

Kori got up from her desk and began to drag Jin away from the princess. "She looks great. Time to go."

"Okay, okay!" The pigtailed brunette walked with Kori to the doorway. "Good luck tonight!"

"Don't need it," Azula sang with confidence, although she wasn't fooling anyone. As the girls left her alone in the room, she could just make out Kori yelling, "Have fun on your date!" She rolled her eyes, laughing to herself as she crossed to the mirror. " _Well I have to admit_ ," she thought, admiring her borrowed outfit, " _Jin's right. I do look good in green._ "

* * *

Azula nonchalantly opened the door, not wanting to seem too eager. With tightness in her throat, she gazed upon the wolf-tailed warrior. The man who's seeing other girls. The man who hurt her. The man with dazzling blue eyes.

Sokka smiled warmly at her and whispered her name, "Azula." In the second to follow, he threw his overnight bag to the floor and picked her up by the hips, holding her tightly against him and stealing soft kisses from her lips.

Immediately disarmed, she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck.

"It's so good to see you." He kissed her again. "I've missed you so much." His lips brushed against hers as he spoke.

" _Damn him_ ," she thought, cursing herself for being weak. She had missed him too of course, to an extent she could barely fathom. It left her aching all those nights without him in her bed. "You too." Failing to sound cold, she kissed him again. Hard. For her own sanity, she needed to steer any hint of romance into something else.

Fortunately for the princess, he caved into her advances instantly, spinning her around and pinning her against the wooden door. As he explored her mouth with his tongue, his slacks became more and more constrictive. "So?" he panted, a naughty gleam in his eye. "No roommate?"

"No," she whispered, smirking. "I'm afraid we have the room all to ourselves."

He smirked back at her.

"Whatever will we do with the time?" she teased before running her tongue over his bottom lip.

Reclaiming her mouth with his, he drove his hips into hers against the door. "Whatever you'd like, my Princess." He grinned, gazing into her impish yellow eyes.

She kissed him feverishly, running her fingers through his shaved hairs as she pushed her hips into his. She loved when he called her _his_ princess, and she hated herself for loving it so much. While her body continued to act impulsively from his touch, her head was spinning with insecurity. " _So does this mean he has no date planned for us? Not that I'd go anyway. Still, it would have been nice for him to plan something. Now that I'm one of many, maybe I don't get dates with him. Why would he need to take me out if he's already getting what he wants?_ "

He carried her over to her bed, placing her down on the mattress and climbing on top of her. "You know," he growled between kisses. "I've been thinking about you nonstop."

"Is that so?" She didn't believe him for a second. She wouldn't allow herself to believe him. "About what exactly have you been thinking?" she asked coyly, spreading her legs to both sides of him.

"Well… _this_ for starters," he growled, kissing her passionately and forcing her hands above her head.

" _So it_ is _just about the sex_ ," she thought regretfully. " _Well of course it is! You're just_ friends _with benefits! Stop being so desperate!_ "

"And some other things." His tone softened.

"Like what?" She playfully licked his earlobe.

He stared into her eyes as he spoke. "Like… spending time with you." He kissed her nose. "Like holding your hand." He gave her hands a light squeeze. "Like falling asleep next to you." He kissed her forehead. "Like making you smile."

Indeed she was smiling up at him. She blinked a couple times, unsure of what to make of all of this. " _No romance, just sex. No romance, just sex. No romance, just sex._ " She mentally repeated this mantra, hoping it would ease the ache in her chest.

"I mean," he laughed, "I think it's obvious how much you mean to me."

"Sokka," she breathed, her lips trembling ever-so slightly.

"Which is why I have an amazing date planned out for us after sundown!" His blue eyes shined like the stars, flickering with excitement.

" _No dates, no dates, NO DATES!_ " She took a deep breath. "You… you do?" This was a losing this battle and she knew it.

"Yeah! And this date is… well, it will hopefully be _very_ special." He kissed her lips. "But that's in several hours from now, so…" He gave her a wolfish grin. "We have time to kill."

"Sokka, I…" She found her lips moving before she realized what she was actually saying. "I need to tell you something."

He looked at her with concern, feeling a distinct shift in her energy. "What's… going on?"

"I need you to know something. Something I've been keeping from you. I…" She broke eye contact. "I don't even know where to begin."

He rolled off of her. "Whatever it is, you can tell me." His palms began to sweat, his stomach churning with unease.

"So you know how I was… how I am still very upset with Zuko for deserting me?"

"Yeah…" He already felt a bit of relief when she started talking about her brother and not him or their relationship, the distress in his stomach abating somewhat.

She sat up and sighed. "I… sort of detailed plans for my revenge against him. And I think you should know about them."

"Why?" he laughed with discomfort. "Do they involve me?"

"They could, I suppose…"

"Okay, you're being _really_ vague right now."

"I know, I know," she said, flustered. "I think that it would just be easier to show you rather than tell you." She got up from her bed and walked over to her desk where she pulled out a notebook from between some textbooks. The walk back to her bed felt like a year-long journey. Pale in the face, she handed him the book.

He looked at her, puzzled.

"Just read it," she whispered, her voice unsteady.

He opened the front cover.

"I'm going to sit over there," she sputtered, nudging her head toward Kori's side of the room. "Sorry, I just can't be near you when you read it."

"Okay…" He began to read the text, blissfully unaware that that nothing would ever be the same after this. " _The contents of this notebook detail my plans for revenge against my dear brother, Fire Lord Zuzu, who foolishly abandoned me when I needed him most. Phase 1: The Masquerade Ball…_ "

* * *

"Uhhh…" He closed the book and set it down on his lap, keeping his eyes firmly placed on the back cover. "This is, uh… this is – "

"I understand if you never want to see me again," she whispered, her voice torn with lament. Her heart was pounding so hard, she felt sick.

"Azula," he exhaled. "Don't be ridiculous."

She looked up at him with confusion.

"What I was going to say was, _this_ …" He shook the notebook in his grasp. "…This is the most hilarious things I've ever read!"

Her mouth opened as if to speak, but no words came out.

"Is this for real? You're really doing this?"

He had a stupid smile on his face that Azula could not comprehend. "Yes, well that is, if I can actually go through with it."

"You _have_ to do this!" he urged. "I mean, this is the _perfect_ revenge. I couldn't think of anything worse that could happen to him."

"Well, _thanks_ ," she groaned sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"No, no." He chuckled. "You know what I mean."

She glared at him.

"Come here," he said, smiling at her and patting the mattress.

She sauntered over to him and sat down. "How are you okay with this?!"

"Don't get me wrong here. This is the most vile, filthy thing I've ever heard."

Deeply ashamed, she hid her face in her hands.

"Except the Jin part," he grinned slyly. "I liked the Jin part."

She picked up her head and scowled at him.

"That being said, your brother needs to be taught a lesson. And this…" He started laughing hysterically. " _This_ is a lesson. This is gold. After what he did to Suki, he deserves to screwed like this – "

"Isn't he supposed to be your best friend?" she questioned, ignoring the pun.

"Well yeah, but he's being an asshole."

The princess nodded in agreement, letting out a light chuckle.

"We all thought he'd grow out of his jerkbender phase once the glory of being Fire Lord wore off, and yet here he is putting his dick in anything that moves."

She nearly choked.

"Zuko needs to be stopped. And I think even after a couple of these phases, he'll stop for good."

"So you really think it will work? You don't think he'll recognize me?"

"Quite frankly, your brother's an idiot. So no, I don't think he will. Especially…" He put his arm around her. "…with a little help from your friends."

"What friends?" She laughed to hide the hurt. "Kori will move back to Yu Dao, Jin will stay here – "

"You know how badly Ty Lee wants to be your friend again…"

She raised a finger to object, even though she knew he was right. They had been writing to each other all these years after all. But even so, would she really help with something like this?

"…and you know you can always count on me." He smiled at her.

She stared at him with disbelief. "You're seriously going to _help_ me with this? Doesn't this bother you at all?! I mean beyond the so-called 'vile, filthy' nature of the act."

"Well… yeah, in a way," he admitted, acknowledging to himself that it was hypocritical to feel jealous since he was seeing other girls. "But it's not like it will mean anything. It's not like either of you will get attached. I mean, how _could_ you?"

"Fair point." She shuddered.

"So I'll help you." He touched his finger to her nose, smiling affectionately. "In any way I can."

She blushed. "I just thought… you'd have been out the door by now."

"Zula, you should know by now that you can't get rid of me so easily."

Smiling, she looked into his eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere."

He couldn't have said anything more perfect at that time. Those were the exact words she needed to hear. She closed her eyes and kissed him gently on the lips. Although her brain told her she should know better, in that moment, she believed him.

* * *

It didn't take long before he resumed his position on top of her, his legs resting between hers. He held her hands above her head, stealing heated kisses from her smoldering lips.

She moaned softly beneath him, pushing her hips up toward his hardened length again and again. She hadn't realized how much she missed his touch until she lay defenseless beneath him. He knew exactly how to drive her crazy.

After placing soft kisses down her neck, he licked all the way up her sensitive skin to just under her ear.

"Fuck, Sokka," she trembled, arching her back.

He smirked. "Hey Azula," he whispered into her ear. "I think I know what I want to do for the next couple hours."

"Oh yeah?" she purred, grinding herself against him.

He pushed himself back against her, rubbing between her legs. "Yeah."

"Why don't you describe it to me? In detail."

"I think…" He flicked his tongue against her earlobe. "…we should…" He licked the crook of her neck. "… go shopping."

She halted her movements. "You can't be serious."

"Afraid I am." He flashed her a roguish grin.

"Right _now_?!" Her frustration was tangible.

"Yeah," he laughed, rolling off of her. "I want a fancy Earth Kingdom outfit too."

" _Damn it, Jin,_ " she thought bitterly. "This is hardly fancy. And it isn't even – "

"And you know what else?" He sat up and extended her his hand to help her up.

She took it and pulled herself up. "What?"

"I think you want to buy it for me," he playfully challenged.

"Oh, do you now?" she asked, amused. "And what exactly makes you think that?"

"To guarantee I'll go against Zuko and help you with your plan." He smiled at her pompously.

"I'll have you know, I won't stand for this extortion." There was laughter in her voice.

"It's Zuko's money anyway, isn't it?" He jumped off the bed and collected his boots from the floor.

"While it is true my brother is so desperate to not have me return home he has been essentially paying me to stay here, I've earned my own fair share of cash at the Jasmine Dragon." She got up from the bed and walked over to the closet, where she grabbed a pair of Kori's olive-green Earth Kingdom boots.

"Sure you have," he teased.

"And, as I tried to say before, this outfit isn't even mine. It's Jin's." She sat down on her desk chair and stepped into the boots one at a time. "Apparently we're the same size."

"Really? Isn't she a lot taller than you?"

"Not a lot!"

"Come to think of it, you haven't really grown much since the war," he chuckled. "Or at all really."

She looked at him, her eyes wide with shock. It was clear from his face that he was just messing with her. "You're not so tall yourself, you know."

"What?! I have like eight inches on you!"

She raised an eyebrow as if to question that statement.

"Also I'm taller."

The pair burst out laughing at the innuendo.

He made a spectacle of opening the door, dramatically bowing to her like a servant. "After you, milady."

"I still can't believe you'd rather go shopping than… do other stuff," she muttered as she walked past him.

"I'll be here a whole week! There's plenty of time for that." He winked at her.

She rolled her eyes, but in a way, she was relieved to hear this. " _So maybe it's not just about the sex after all. Perhaps he actually enjoys spending time with me._ "

He draped his arm around her shoulder. "And when I get you alone again, trust me, you'll be glad you waited."

* * *

"Well… what do you think?" Sokka asked as he stepped out of the fitting room in his new Earth Kingdom attire. He spun around in a circle so she could view it in its entirety. "Pretty sharp, eh?"

"I, uh, well," she stammered, panicked, wondering if Sokka had somehow found out about her mishap with Chan. But she quickly dismissed this fear. It would have been nearly impossible for him to know about that. "I wouldn't use that word."

He frowned.

"But you do look very handsome," she assured, smiling. She was actually surprised at how hot he looked in Earth Kingdom clothes, and clothes from the Middle Ring no less. At the same time, she couldn't help but think how she'd much rather be taking off those clothes. "Will that be all, _sir_?"

"Why, yes it will," he played along, straightening up and acting like he owned the place. "I shall be wearing these clothes out of the shop, so please hurry up and pay for the outfit and we'll be on our merry way."

Azula shot him a look that read, "You're ridiculous," but nevertheless walked up to the cashier and paid for the clothes. The cashier thanked her for her purchase, seemingly not knowing who she was, which she found amusing. She always appreciated how easily she blended into society without her royal clothes and Fire Nation headpiece. In this way, she could be anyone she wanted to be.

Sokka took her hand as they left the shop. "Thanks for the clothes, by the way." He leaned down and kissed her lips.

"Don't mention it," she smiled. "So… where are we going anyway?"

"Right now? To the monorail." He grinned mischievously.

She groaned. "And to where are we taking the monorail?"

"The Upper Ring."

"Sokka, just tell me what we're doing already!"

"I can't." His grin widened.

She pouted.

"But what I can tell you is this." He paused for dramatic effect. "We're going to the Palace."

"Why?" Her face scrunched. "Is there a gala or something? Because we are _not_ dressed for that."

"Nope, no gala. We're dressed appropriately for what we'll be doing – "

"Which is – "

"Don't worry about it."

She exhaled sharply through her nose.

"You trust me, don't you?"

Her sharp expression immediately softened at the sincerity in his blue eyes. "I suppose…"

* * *

The sky grew darker and darker with each passing second on the short monorail ride. Stars popped out one by one as if to greet the couple to the Upper Ring.

Holding Sokka's hand and resting her head on his shoulder, Azula felt like he was her boyfriend. Of course, she knew better than to call him this considering the nature of their arrangement. But Spirits, it was nice to pretend. That he was hers and she was his, and nothing else mattered. They could conquer the world.

Even though it had been the better part of a decade since the war ended, the warrior was still relieved to find no sign of Joo Dee upon his arrival. He still had nightmares about her from time to time.

It drizzled a bit on the way to the Palace, but the princess wasn't bothered by it. A little fall of rain would not keep her from having a fun time with her good _friend_. She was mildly annoyed, however. At herself. For being weak and agreeing without hesitation to go on this date. Kori and Jin had been so right about this situation. Why couldn't a master strategist such as herself have foreseen this outcome?

"Let's play a game," he suggested, hoping to distract her from the rain. "It's called, 'Who would you rather'. Basically, I'll ask something like – "

"I know how to play this one, actually," she cut in, feeling smug. "I _do_ go to University parties without you, you know."

"Oh, well then, hot shot. You go first."

"Okay. Who would you rather hit with your boomerang: Zuko or Suki?"

"Ah c'mon, that's too easy! Zuko!"

"Well she _did_ leave you for him…"

"True, but he didn't respect the bro code."

"Fair enough," she snickered. "Your turn."

"Who would you rather set on fire: Mai or Katara?"

"Both."

He laughed. "You know that's not how you play…"

"Okay fine. The truth is, I'm not angry at Mai anymore. I now understand why she did what she did. She chose poorly, but still, I get it. So I'd have to say Katara. She's always annoyed me."

"You and me both," he smiled. "Okay your turn."

"Who would you rather see every day for the rest of your life at the expense of never seeing the other person again: Aang or Toph?"

"That's harsh! I can't answer that!"

"You know that's not how you play," she mocked.

"Yeah, yeah," he groaned. "Years ago I would have said Aang, Toph can get you into some crazy shenanigans sometimes, but now that Aang and Katara are oogie-ing it up all the time, I'd say Toph."

"Okay, I'll tell him you said that next time I see him."

"I know you're joking, but seriously don't," he chuckled. "Okay here's a good one. Who would you rather do: Mai or Ty Lee?" He grinned.

"A pinecone."

"That wasn't a choice."

"Fine. Ty Lee. Whatever."

"That's hot. You should do that. In front of me."

She rolled her eyes.

"For the record, I would have picked her too."

"No one asked you!" she chided playfully, punching him in the arm.

The southern gate of the Palace came into view. Two guards stopped them before they could reach it.

"State your business," one guard demanded.

The warrior spoke first. "My name is Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe, and this is Princess Azula of the Fire Nation."

"Hello," the firebender greeted confidently.

"I'm the one who – "

"We know why you're here," the same guard sternly interrupted, not thrilled to have the princess back at the Palace after what she did during the war. "Follow me."

The second guard opened the stone gate with a swift earthbending maneuver, touching the back of his hands together and pulling his straightened arms apart. He sealed the hole in the stone after the first guard led Sokka and Azula through and resumed his post.

They followed the guard north toward the main compound where the Earth King resided, but it became quickly apparent that that's not where they were headed when the guard took a right turn.

Azula looked at Sokka with curiosity, which he answered with a reassuring smile.

The guard led them through another stone gate to a narrow annex. After a few more ninety-degree turns in the grid-like labyrinth that was the Earth Kingdom Palace eastern courtyard, they had finally arrived at what looked like a cave.

"Where are we?" the firebender asked with hesitation. For some reason unknown to her, an ominous shiver began to creep up her spine.

"Before I answer that, I want you know that this place is only open to the public during the daytime for a very steep admission," the warrior gloated. "But I called in some favors with Earth King Kuei ahead of time, so we have his permission to be here."

"Sokka, what is this place?" There was desperation in her voice.

"Azula." He looked into her golden eyes and placed his hands on her shoulders. "I'd like to welcome you back to the Crystal Catacombs."

* * *

"No. No, no, no, no," she panicked, rejecting the idea entirely. Anxious, mortified, and beyond livid, she grabbed his wrists and pulled his arms off of her shoulders. "Are you out of your mind?! Is this some sort of joke? Because this is not – "

"Azula, please hear me – "

"You know why I can't be here. You know this is where I… where Aang almost…" She couldn't say it out loud. "Why would you bring me here?!"

"Because it's time you stop living in the past!" he yelled with urgency. "Your reaction already tells me I made the right choice in bringing you here."

She studied his face with narrowed eyes.

"How can you expect to be happy in the future if you can't get over the past? It's going to continue to haunt you if you keep reliving these unpleasant memories."

" _Unpleasant_?! _UNPLEASANT_?! Everything I had been taught, everything I _believed_ turned out to be a giant lie! I was conditioned to be a weapon of war – I almost _killed_ the Avatar, I – "

"And, you should know, I probably would have done the exact same thing in your shoes," he tried to assuage. He gave a quick glance at the guard, who was just about ready to apprehend Azula, and then back at the yellow-eyed princess.

"No. You wouldn't have." She shook her head dismissively, tears stinging the corners of her eyes.

"Yes, I would. I… I wanted Aang to kill Ozai."

Azula inhaled sharply, holding the hot breath in her lungs as she listened.

"I wanted him dead. I would have killed him myself if it had been my battle to fight. I guess what I'm trying to say is..." His tone softened. "...the war brought out darkness in all of us, but we don't have to live like that anymore. You can choose to let it go, to let the past be the past, and see the beauty the world has to offer. Let me ask you something. When you were in the catacombs all those years ago, did you actually get to _see_ them? Did you actually get a chance to take in your surroundings?"

Barely moving, she shook her head.

"The Crystal Catacombs are supposed to be one of the most beautiful places in the Earth Kingdom, and I never got to experience them. So I was hoping we could do that together. And maybe…" He took a deep breath. "Maybe you'd get to see them in a new light."

"I don't know," she whispered after a long pause, her face pensive.

"Please, Azula. Let's go down together. And if you hate it, we can leave."

"I don't want to be babysat." Her head was pointed in the direction of the guard.

"He's not coming with us," he promised. "It'll just be the two of us. Completely alone."

She looked down at the ground and sighed. Although she hadn't entirely made up her mind, she answered. "Okay."

"Okay?" he asked with a surprised smile.

"Okay," she confirmed.

He threw his arms around her and hugged her tightly. "Thank you."

She nodded against his chest.

He offered her his hand, which she took, smiling softly. Without saying a word, they slowly walked down the stone steps, their vision straining in the increasing darkness. But as the light from the stars faded, a green glow gradually took its place. And when they neared the bottom, it became apparent why Sokka wanted them to go there so badly.

It was breathtaking. Completely renovated since the war, the ancient underground city was shaped into square and rectangular segments of varying sizes with streams segmenting the blocks. Glowing crystals grew from the floors, the ceilings, the walls, and strategically placed columns throughout the vast stone chamber. Waterfalls sparsely aligning the walls spouted from the ceilings and poured into the streams.

"Wow," Azula breathed, wondering how it was possible for her to have been here before and yet missed its magnificence entirely.

Sokka's eyes wandered about, trying to soak in the sight before him. "I don't even know what to say, I'm just…in awe."

A little farther up ahead, the princess spotted a large picnic blanket placed conveniently near one of the more impressive waterfalls, sporting various Earth Kingdom foods and drinks. "For us?" she asked with a sly smile, not wanting to be presumptuous.

"Mmhmm," he confirmed, grinning. "Do you like it?"

"It's lovely, Sokka." She squeezed his hand. "Thank you."

After the pair sat down on the blanket, he poured them both some rice wine and handed her one of the glasses.

"Cheers," she said, holding up her glass.

"Here's to new beginnings."

They clinked glasses and took a sip.

"I just want to say one thing before we start eating." He set down his wine.

She looked at him with intrigue. It must have been important if Sokka was willing to put off food.

"I just want to make it clear, if it wasn't already, that I forgive you for everything that happened during the war. I understand the influence you were under, and I know it won't be easy after you graduate, but I _know_ people will give you a second chance."

"You were only willing to give me a second chance because I took off my clothes for you," she laughed.

"Well… that certainly helped," he grinned, blushing. "I'm just saying, in case you had any doubt, my friends will forgive you. Maybe not at first. But especially after we tell them about us – "

"Are you sure you want to do that?"

"Yes! I've been dying to tell them! But I think you want to see the looks on their faces just as much as I do."

"I really do," she smirked. "So you really think Aang will forgive me?"

"Aang is all about forgiveness. He's probably already over it – "

"And what about your sister?"

"Ehhh… she'll be a tough one to crack, but if I know you, you'll figure out a way to win her over."

"Yeah, you're right. I'm pretty remarkable," she jested.

He laughed. "I know you're joking, but… you really are." He took her hand.

"So are you," she whispered, smiling with affection. It became very evident to her how deeply in love she was with him. And that terrified her. And excited her. And made her uncharacteristically hopeful.

They shared a deep and ardent kiss surrounded by the serene glow of the crystals, smiling and gazing longingly into each other's eyes after the kiss was broken.

"Azula," his tone inflecting upward like he was asking a question.

"Yes?"

"Do you mind if we eat now? I'm starving!"

She giggled, glowing as much as the crystals. "Of course not."

And so, they dug in.

* * *

The door opened wide, crashing against the wall like a cannon that had just fired. Indeed, the race had begun, the race to undress the other person the fastest that is.

Azula kicked the door shut as she fumbled for the green belt of the warrior's tunic. She tugged it loose, watching the clothes she had just bought for him slide off his strong bronze shoulders onto the floor. Staring at his muscular chest, she wet her lips and smirked.

He pulled her gold sash and yanked her olive-green dress up over her head in a frenzy. He felt her nimble hands untie the drawstring of his darker colored pants and start to tug them down as he hungrily unwrapped her breast bindings. His blood ran hotter and hotter with every layer removed.

Just as her breasts were about to be uncovered, she ripped the ribbon out of her hair, letting the black silk fall and cover her chest. Standing in her boots and strappy black panties, she looked at him with deviousness in her amber eyes.

He stared at her, his mouth slightly agape, gazing at her pink nipples peeking through the dark strands of her long hair and down at the black straps by her hipbones. "So that's how you want to play, is it?"

"Mmhmm," she purred, mischief in her voice.

He stepped out of his new Earth Kingdom boots, a calm wrath taking over him. "Well if that's how it's gonna be… I'm going to have to punish you."

A rush of excitement flooded through her lower belly. "How so?"

Silently, he took off his pants and smirked at her.

Her eyes glazed over with lust as they traced down to his v-line. With overwhelming attraction for the man standing in front of her and the uncertainty of the punishment piquing her curiosity, her heart began to pound.

"Take your shoes off. Underwear too."

She gave him a look that read, "Make me."

"That's an order."

Hearing him bark out commands at her was unbelievably sexy. Still, she couldn't make things too easy for him. "No."

"Okay, that's it." He hoisted her up by the waist and threw her onto her mattress such that her legs were hanging off the side. From there, he tugged off her boots and socks. At this point, her hair was fanned at her sides, allowing him to see her perfect breasts in all their glory. His brain on autopilot, he pounced on top of her, kissing her hard, one hand groping her chest and the other groping her ass.

"Sokka," she moaned, her breath hot on his lips. She could feel his erection jutting through his underwear, pressing right between her legs. It was driving her mad.

He kissed her over and over, rubbing himself against her in a heated fury. Knowing exactly how he wanted to punish her, he sped up the movements of his hips, thrusting against her in sharp bursts, and then drastically slowing down the pace, barely giving her anything at all.

"Please," she groaned in agony, sliding her hands down his back to drive his hips down harder. "More."

"You want more?" he teased, picking up the pace only to slow it down again.

She continued to buck her hips against him, pushing up with more intensity every time he slowed down. "Sokka!" she cried. "Come on."

"What do you want, Zula?" He let his lips trail down her jawline to her neck, where he began licking her with slow, deliberate laps of his tongue.

"Make me cum," she moaned, pleading. She intertwined her legs with his to grind up against him even harder. "I'm close."

"Okay," he said, seeming as if he was going to put her out of her misery. He rolled his hips faster and faster, his stiffened manhood sliding up and down her most sensitive spot over her panties.

Her bottom lip began to quake, her breaths shortening.

But instead of finishing her, he rolled off of her. The look of frustration on her face was delicious.

"Spirits, Sokka, just FUCK me already!" she wailed, her fists balling at her sides.

For a moment, he thought she was going to firebend at him. "In due time, my Princess, but for now…" He hopped off the bed and casually walked over to his bag, where he pulled out some sort of cord.

"Rope?" Her stomach knotted with anticipation. "Why do we need that?"

He grinned at her naivety. "Stand up. On the bed."

"Why?"

"Grab onto the bedposts."

"Sokka, I don't under – "

"Do it. Now."

Cheeks flushed, she obeyed, spreading her arms into a V-shape and holding the bedposts nearest the wall.

"Good girl." He pulled out a second cord from his bag and jumped back up onto the mattress. "I'm going to tie you up."

"What?!"

He held one of her wrists against the post and proceeded to tie the rope around it, making sure it wasn't too tight.

She would have never imagined he would have been into this sort of thing, but she was _very_ fascinated by the idea. "You… you like this?"

"Well yeah," he answered, as if the obvious tent in his underwear wasn't a dead enough giveaway. "I mean, if you want to that is. I don't want to make you uncomfortable or anything. I just thought you might like it."

After a short pause, she responded. "I'd like to try."

"Good, I'm really pleased to hear it." He secured her other wrist to the bedpost. "We should have a safe word."

She raised an eyebrow.

"A word you can say if I'm being too rough and you want me to stop."

" _Being too rough?!_ " she screamed in her head, her pulse racing. She considered saying something snarky like, "Why can't I just tell you to stop?" but decided not to push his buttons any further. "Okay, what's the word?"

"Hmmm, how about… cabbage?"

"Well, that would certainly damper the mood," she laughed.

But it seemed he wasn't in the mood for jokes. "This is no laughing matter, Azula." He pinched her cheeks together with his dominant hand, causing her to tremble with desire. "Do you understand?"

She nodded quickly. "Yes."

Once again he jumped off the bed, this time stopping to pick something off the floor. It was the gold sash Jin had tied on the firebender's waist. Then he got back up on the mattress and stood face-to-face with the raven-haired girl, smirking sadistically. He leaned in to kiss her, but as soon as she closed her eyes, he tied the sash around her head. "Now I can do anything I want to you. You're all mine."

"What will you do with me?" Spirits, she was turned on.

Grabbing her hips, he forced himself against her with a heated kiss.

She groaned at the welcomed contact, wishing she could wrap her arms around him and pull him closer.

His erection digging into her thigh, he slipped one of his hands between her legs and rubbed her over her panties.

"Ohhhhh," she sighed, her head dipping back onto the cool wall behind her. "That's good, Sokka." Her hips rolled rhythmically with his skilled fingers.

"Yeah?" he growled. "I bet you really wish these were gone, don't you?" He snapped the strap of her underwear with his idle hand.

"Yes. Very much."

"What was that?"

"Please take them off and touch me." Her hips continued to rock against him.

"I'll do you one better." All of a sudden, he dropped to his knees and yanked off her panties, leaving her completely naked. With the black underwear still around her ankles, he let his tongue go to work, lapping her up.

Overtaken with pleasure, her arms strained against the binds. She wanted to watch him eat her out, but the blindfold forced her to use her imagination. "Oh Spirits."

"You're so wet," he breathed before licking her slit. "I fucking love it."

"I do too, I do too. Don't stop." Her legs began to spasm.

He pressed his tongue back and forth against her clit, starting slowly but gradually picking up the tempo until he was vibrating his tongue between her legs.

"Sokka please, Sokka please," she whimpered, eyes wrenched shut even though she was blindfolded. Her hips jerked against his mouth as she neared her much needed release.

Deciding to be nice, he flicked his tongue wildly from side to side, feeling the immense pressure building inside of her. One of his hands unconsciously traveled down to his surging erection, touching himself as he licked her.

"OHHHHHHHH FUCK!" she screamed as he brought her to orgasm, her breaths short and inconsistent.

Being greedy and a bit out of control, he licked down her slit and pushed his tongue up inside of her, rubbing her clit gently with his thumb to feel each and every wave of pleasure coursing through her. Being inside of her like this was unbearably hot. He couldn't help but stroke himself faster.

"Sokka," she panted. "I need you. Please fuck me now."

Although his original plan was to tease her a bit longer, he found himself unable to do so. He just had to fuck her. Being that she was tied up and begging for it was just making him want her even more. "Okay. But only because you asked so nicely."

A satisfied smile swept across her cheeks as she waited for him to enter her.

Gripping the small of her waist with one hand, he grabbed the base of his cock and rubbed the tip against her wet folds, teasing her in the most torturous of ways.

She bit her lip and rolled her hips against him.

Then he propped himself beneath her and thrust his length inside of her with one swift push of his hips. Fuck if he was going to take it slow.

"Ahhhhh," she trembled, instinctively pulling her arms forward to lace them around him. Of course, she was unable to do so with the ropes around her wrists.

He got a sick thrill from watching her struggle. "Wrap your legs around me," he growled before holding her up to help support her weight.

She did as she was told without hesitation and was rewarded as a result.

Slamming her against the wall, he ferociously rammed into her over and over, pulling out his length to the very tip and pushing back in to the hilt. She felt so tight and wet on his cock, the pleasure was making him dizzy. "Zula," he grunted in her ear. "You feel so fucking good."

"You feel so fucking good," she repeated, a bit delirious. With her legs around his waist and her hands tied, she couldn't help but feel a little useless. Her pleasure was dictated by his movements alone. Although she hadn't much practice in surrendering all control like this, she found herself completely encapsulated by the moment.

He pounded her steadily, his hips crashing into hers. Watching his erection disappear inside of her again and again, feeling her full breasts bounce against his chest, listening to her groans and whimpers, and smelling and tasting her sweet nectar on his lips, his senses went into overdrive. If he had his way, he'd fuck her all night like this.

"Sokka," she moaned, grinding her clit on his pubic bone as he plowed her. "I'm gonna –"

He felt her feet flex on his back. Wanting to take her by surprise, he abruptly pulled out of her, fell to his knees again, and promptly started licking her swollen pink gem. Oh how he loved licking her. At the risk of cumming outside of her, he refrained from touching himself, though the urge was killing him.

It didn't take long for his tongue to send her over the edge. "YES, SOKKA, YESSSSSSS!" she cried out in bliss, her legs squeezing around the warrior's head.

Before he could lose control himself, he stood up and forced her against the wall once again, shoving his painfully hard cock inside of her. Grasping her curvaceous ass, he proceeded to fuck her like a wild animal, giving her everything he had. The rippling pulses of her preceding orgasm stimulated his erection in unimaginable ways.

The sounds he was making were so feral, she could hardly believe her ears. She loved every second of it, being pounded so mercilessly without a say in the matter.

Testing his boundaries, he extended his middle finger of one of his supporting hands and began stimulating her more forbidden hole. Upon not hearing any protests, he slipped the finger inside of her, the tightness of it nearly making him cum on the spot.

She tensed momentarily at the foreign sensation, but something about this seemed so wrong and taboo, she just decided to throw caution to the wind and go with it. After all, she trusted him despite everything and it seemed to be doing things to him she couldn't have imagined.

"You close?" he asked with desperation, thrusting into her with short, quick jerks of his hips.

"Yes," she panted. "Just a little bit more."

After hoisting her legs up higher on his waist to gain more leverage, he moved the thumb of his unoccupied hand onto her clit, where he began to stroke her in sync with the thrusts of his pelvis.

"Ohhhhh!" She gritted her teeth. "Yes Sokka, fuck me, fuck me, just like that!"

This girl was too much. Spirits help him. As soon as he started vibrating his thumb rapidly against her, he felt her legs begin to shake like an earthquake. And then she was screaming in his ear.

"SOKKA, SOKKAAAAAAAA! OH SPIRITS!" She came hard on his cock, coating him in a slick sheen of warmth.

"AZULA FUUUUUUUCK!" he cried, filling her up with his badly pent up load. He rested his head against her, struggling for air.

Sweating, her cheeks flushed, her arms went completely limp in the binds. "That was. Incredible."

"Yeah," he exhaled. "It really was." He removed her blindfold and kissed her softly on the lips, beyond satisfied. "I may actually pass out."

"That's fine," she laughed. "But first, if you could kindly untie me…"

* * *

Following a languid cleanup, exhausted from their bedroom excursion, the pair lay naked on the princess's bed, entwined in each other's embrace.

"So… whatdya think?" Sokka inquired, massaging the firebender's wrists. Although he had used nonabrasive rope on her, he still wanted to ease any pain it may have caused.

"Hm?" she responded, half asleep.

"Of being tied up."

She smiled warmly at him. "What do you think?"

He grinned. "Thanks for trying it out. Suki never really let me do that to her and, well, I'm really glad you liked it cause I _really_ want to do that you again."

Her cheeks reddened. "I'd like that."

"I wasn't too rough on you, was I?"

"No. In fact, you could afford to go harder on me."

"Yeah?" he blushed. "I'll keep that in mind."

Even in her post-coital daze, she noticed he was holding an unusual amount of eye contact and smiling at her in a way with which she was not familiar. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I don't know," he shrugged. "Today was just a really good day. You… you make me really happy."

"Sokka…" Her smile spread. "You make me really happy too." As he leaned in and kissed her lips, it really hit home how true that statement was. She couldn't imagine anyone else ever making her this happy. The date he had planned for her was by far the most thoughtful thing anyone had ever done for her. It was uniquely for her. And it was because of this that she was able to toss aside her insecurities about the other girls, if only for one day.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

(1) My original plan for this chapter excluded the lemon, so if you enjoyed it, you can thank my beta (more like alpha) reader for the suggestion.

(2) The next chapter will be pretty dramatic. The story comes around full circle when the gang is invited back to the Palace for Zuko's 25th birthday.

(3) And it is finally time for Zuko to learn about the book.


	28. Not-so-Secret Tunnel

**Author's Note:** I apologize in advance for the length of this chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter 28: Not-so-Secret Tunnel**

"Knock knock," Ty Lee chirped, opening Azula's bedroom door and stepping inside. "Time to wake up, sleepy – oh, you're awake!"

The princess was seated cross-legged on her bed, her hair disheveled and bags under her eyes. A random assortment of papers was piled on the mattress. "Of course I'm awake," she grumbled. "The sun has been up for over an hour."

"Azula, I brought you some – " Suki entered holding a tray of chai oolong teas. "… You don't look so good. Did you not sleep well?"

"Not really… could you put my tea down on the nightstand?"

"Of course." She set it down before taking a cup herself. "Is there anything you wanted to talk about?"

"Yeah! What are all these papers for?" Ty Lee asked inquisitively, taking the third cup of tea. "It looks like you're writing a novel."

"I'm planning Zuko's birthday party, but… I'm having a bit of trouble." Azula reached for her tea and took a quick sip, not bothered by the heat of the freshly poured liquid. "I'd invite you to sit with me, but…" Her eyes darted around the papers on her bed.

"That's okay, we'll just sit on the floor!" The acrobat sat before the firebender could object.

Suki followed suit. "What's the trouble? Is there anything we can do to help you?"

"It's just… it's hard to plan Zuko a killer birthday when I'm… annoyed at him. And I don't even know if it's reasonable to be annoyed at him for this."

The girls looked at each other for any possible information and then back at Azula.

"What did he do?" Ty Lee inquired.

"It's more like what he _didn't_ do," the princess clarified. "It's just odd… Mother told me Sokka had stopped by the Palace looking for me, which the two of you and Kiyi also confirmed…"

They nodded.

"And you told him I was going to Makapu Village…"

"Yeah?" The girls waited for Azula to go on.

"Well I got a letter from Sokka the other day apologizing to me for everything that happened after Kori's wedding, that he wasn't upset with me anymore, and how he had been traveling around to find me because there's something urgent he needs to tell me – "

"Ooooooh!" the acrobat beamed, grinning ear to ear.

"So I can only assume, although I have no proof, that he went to Makapu Village and then to Ba Sing Se to search for me. But if that were true, he would have run into Zuko there, and… Zuko never said anything about meeting with Sokka."

"So you think Zuko's keeping it from you?" Suki questioned with skepticism.

"I…" Azula paused to think. "I do. It's just a hunch, but I feel like Sokka would have been resourceful enough to look for me there. The question is, why would Zuko hide this from me?"

"Maybe it wasn't intentional," Ty Lee suggested. "Maybe it just hasn't come up."

"Perhaps…" She took a slow sip of her tea.

"Before I forget…" Suki folded her legs behind her. "…your mother would like to know if you'll be joining her and Kiyi for breakfast."

The firebender raised an eyebrow. "What about Zuko?"

"He left early this morning saying he had an errand to run…"

"Hm." Azula shrugged, wondering where he could have possibly gone. "Tell Mother I'll be there."

* * *

"Zuko?" Mai answered her front door with an aggravated look on her face. "What are you doing here?"

"Is now a bad time?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"Uhhh…" She stood before him in the doorway wearing nothing but a dark red satin robe. It wasn't particularly revealing, but it clung to her body in a way that did not leave much to the imagination.

"I just figured I'd catch you before you had to go to work."

"Yes, well I have to open up shop this morning, so I'm in a bit of a rush…"

Something about her mannerisms made Zuko suspicious she was lying, although he couldn't quite put his finger on it. "This will be quick… do you mind?"

She stared at him for a bit as she deliberated. "Fine." She moved away from the doorway to allow him in.

"Since you're in a hurry I'll make this brief." He took a deep breath. "When I was in Ba Sing Se, I ran into Sokka, who was there looking for Azula. It seemed like he had something important to tell her, but he had a family emergency and had to leave. So he told me to tell her he was looking for her, but after what he put her through, I'm not so sure I want to."

"Because of what he put her through or for your own selfish reasons?" she challenged.

"What?" He looked offended. "What 'selfish reasons'?"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have jumped to that…"

He thought it strange she would take that back, considering how she was usually so keen on calling him out and putting him in his place.

"Look," she sighed. "I think it's something Azula would want to know, and you would be letting Sokka down if you didn't tell her, but…" Mai considered for a moment that if Azula were to catch him in a lie, there'd be a good chance of them ending their affair. "I don't think you're obliged to say anything. If you really think that's what's best for her…"

"I really don't – "

He was interrupted by a shirtless Ruon-Jian strolling lazily through the hallway. "Who's at the door – oh, hello Fire Lord Zuko." He gave the firebender a quick wave.

Zuko looked at Mai wide-eyed and then back at Ruon-Jian. "Uhhh, good morning."

"Good morning." He hugged Mai from behind and kissed the top of her head.

She blushed. "Zuko was just…"

"I was just leaving," he finished for her, turning to leave. "Have a good time at work."

"Wait one second."

He kept his back toward her but stopped walking away.

Having a change of heart and realizing that there would be a greater chance of Zuko and Azula splitting if she knew Sokka was looking for her, she decided to change her tune. "I think you should tell your sister about Sokka. It's the right thing to do."

"Thanks, Mai." He took a few steps away from the door but hadn't distanced himself enough to not overhear Ruon-Jian say, "I thought you didn't have to work today."

* * *

"Hello, Zuzu," the princess purred as she entered his bedroom, closing the door behind her.

"Azula," he grinned. "Well, this is unexpected." He walked briskly over to her to give her a kiss.

She let him kiss her, thinking she'd be more likely to extract information from him if his defenses were down. Or at least, that's what she told herself. "Sorry to disappoint, but I actually came in here to talk."

"Oh… what about? My birthday plans? How are they coming along?"

"They're coming along just fine. I know you must be dying with anticipation."

"I guess." He watched his sister cross the room and sit down on his bed. "So… what did you want to talk about?"

"I was just curious to know if anything out of the ordinary happened after I left Ba Sing Se." She eyed him carefully.

"Ummm… nothing in particular comes to mind," he lied. "Oh, actually, now that I think about it, Uncle and I watched a man propose to his girlfriend right outside the Jasmine Dragon."

"And…?"

"She said yes. Naturally Uncle gave them tea on the house." He could tell Azula was uninterested in the story.

"Anything else?"

He could feel his heart beating in his throat. "Why do you ask?"

"I just really want to know why you failed to tell me about a run-in with a certain swordsman from the Southern Water Tribe." She continued to study his face.

His stomach dropped. "…He told you."

"No." She glared at him, her jaw clenching. " _You_ did. Just now."

"Well what, am I _obligated_ to tell you everything now?" he questioned defensively. "I didn't tell you that I had a gay dream about him either – am I expected to tell you _everything_ about my personal life?"

Her brow furrowed. "Stop trying to disarm me!"

" _Yes… disarm…_ " he thought, blinking a few times.

"Just tell my why you would hide something like that from me!"

"I was going to tell you, really! I don't know. I just… couldn't for some reason. I'm sorry. I should have told you. Please don't be mad." He sat on the bed next to her.

"Well, I _am_ mad. You're so selfish sometimes, you know that?" She got up to leave.

"Azula, wait." He sighed dramatically. "You want to know why I didn't tell you? Maybe it's the same reason why you haven't given me an answer yet."

She paused in place.

"About my offer."

"I knew what you meant." She turned to him, her body tense with anger. "Trying to turn the tables on me so I look like the bad guy, hm?"

He stared into her yellow eyes, unsure how to answer.

"It seems you have learned a thing or two from me after all. I can respect that."

" _That was a close one_ ," he thought, sweating a bit. "I need an answer, Az."

"I know." She exhaled sharply through her nose. "And I need more time."

"No." His tone was cold. "You've had more than enough time."

"You're right." She walked back over to him and picked up his hand, holding it gently in hers. "Just… give me until the end of your birthday party, okay?"

"Okay." He stood up. "Can I give you a hug now, or are you still mad at me?"

"I'm still mad at you."

His face fell.

"But you may give me a hug anyway."

He hugged her tightly against him.

"And…" She smirked. "… tell me more about this dream of yours."

* * *

The party commenced in the ballroom. Without any music, dancing, or food besides light hors d'oeuvres, the ambiance was strange to say the least. Fortunately for the attendants, there was an open bar, although not as decadent as the one during the masquerade ball.

"Why did we have to dress up for this?" Mai groaned before taking a swig of her wine.

Ty Lee took a quick glance around the room. "And where is everybody?" The meager crowd looked even more sparse given the spaciousness of the ballroom.

"Yeah… I thought there'd be more people," Suki noted, her arm linked with Haru's.

"Who cares where everyone is – the real question is, where is all the food?!" Toph snarled, clearly irritated. "I can smell it, delicious, delicious food." She turned to the Fire siblings. "Why are you keeping it from us?!"

"All answers will be revealed in due time," Azula answered, smirking. "Besides, not all of our guests have yet arrived."

"Right!" Ty Lee turned back to Mai. "When's Ruon-Jian getting here?"

"He's not coming," she replied coolly. "He and Chan had to work."

"I see…"

Mai could sense her friend's distress. "You know I don't mind you invited Kei Lo as your date. I already told you that."

"I know, I just thought it would be easier if Ruon-Jian were here – "

"Aang! Katara!" Zuko shouted with excitement as the couple entered the ballroom. He walked over to greet them while Azula shadowed behind him.

"Flameo, my good hotman!" Aang cried before giving the Fire Lord a big, warm hug.

"What he means to say is, happy birthday, Zuko." Katara gave him a hug as well.

"It's nice to see you two," Azula smiled. "I'm glad you could make it." She wasn't sure if she should hug them, shake their hands, or bow respectfully.

The airbender made her choice easy by extending his arms for a hug. "We'd never miss Zuko's birthday!"

She hugged the Avatar, which was a bit awkward considering he had a large pear-shaped stringed instrument strapped around him. Then she turned to Katara. To her surprise, the waterbender hugged her too.

"That, and it feels good to be out of the house for once. It's been a while…"

"Yes, I can imagine." The firebender put on her best sympathetic face. "How's your father doing?"

"Recovering, slowly but – "

"Where's Snoozles?" Toph demanded from the bar.

"Oh, he's not going to make it," Katara informed with regret. "I'm surprised you didn't hear. My father was severely injured in a horrible accident."

The rest of the party guests, who had already learned about the accident, lowered their heads.

"Am I the only one who doesn't know about this?" Toph asked angrily, not accustomed to being out of the loop. "What happened?!"

"Earthen Fire Industries happened," Aang cut in. " _Your_ company."

"It's not _my_ company," the blind earthbender protested. "I just have a partnership with them – and I've been distancing myself from them over the years!"

"Anyway," the waterbender continued, trying to steer the conversation back on track, "the company misjudged the safety of a certain oil drilling site, and it caused a building to collapse."

"Katara, I'm so sorry. I had no idea – "

"My father, of course, heroically stepped in to push some civilians out of the way to safety, but he suffered a spinal injury in the process."

"Katara has been doing everything she can to heal him," Aang beamed with pride. "She's barely left his side."

She smiled. "Yes, he's doing much better now, but he still needs some physical therapy to rebuild his strength. That's where Sokka comes in. He's been… surprisingly helpful."

Azula couldn't help but smile with admiration, although she desperately wished he had been able to attend the party.

"Hey… is everything okay?" Kei Lo asked as he arrived at the ballroom. "You guys look kinda glum."

"We'll catch you up later," Ty Lee responded, clearly happy to see him.

He walked up to the cheerful acrobat and gave her a pink long-stemmed rose.

Reminded of the first time they met, Mai was hit with a sharp pang of jealousy, though she remained stoic.

"It's beautiful, thank you!" Ty Lee threw her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"A lot has changed since we've been gone," Katara noted, happy for the new couple.

"Well, now that everyone's here," Azula announced, "I think it's time we move our party to the dining room. You can bring your cocktails – "

"Wait!" Aang interrupted with a silly grin. "Sorry Azula, but now that I have everyone's attention, there's something you guys _have_ to hear."

"Oh no, Sweetie." Katara put her hand on her boyfriend's back. "I really don't think _now_ is an appropriate – "

"Well now you _have_ to tell us!" Toph insisted.

"Don't worry, Sweetie! They're gonna love it! Plus you know how much I've been practicing."

"I know," the waterbender conceded, hesitancy in her voice.

"Okay, well while Katara and I were making our way over here, we ran into some old friends of ours, some Earth Kingdom nomads, and they performed a song for us that, well, let's just say that I needed to learn it so badly, my buddy Chong gave me one of his spare pipas!" He pulled the stringed instrument around to his front.

"This'd better be good, Twinkle Toes."

His grin widened as he started to strum a simple chord on the pipa. To the same tune as _Secret Tunnel_ , he began to sing, "Two lovers, one's the other's brother, a war made by their people, and no one can keep them apart. Deception always brings them together. Uh… there are some lines that are way too explicit to sing right now, but then it goes… Secret couple! Secret couple! Can't stop boning! Secret, secret, secret, secret couple!"

Katara let out a nervous laugh while everyone else stared at the Avatar with disbelief.

"That was the greatest song I've ever heard!" Toph sneered, holding her sides, hysterically laughing.

" _This_ is what's spreading around the world?!" Zuko yelped, having lost all color in his face. "Someone should really just kill me now…"

Azula noticed everyone was looking at her to gauge her reaction. "What?" she shrugged. "I think it's kind of catchy."

"Are you crazy?!" the Fire Lord snapped at her, placing his hands on her shoulders and shaking her.

Everyone laughed.

"You think this is _funny_? I'll tell you something funny." Zuko faced his friends, grinning maliciously. "I bet you didn't know Azula was in an all-female a capella group in University!"

The princess's jaw dropped. "You – You'll pay…"

" _You_ sing?" Toph taunted.

The Fire Lord crossed his arms smugly. "Not only does she sing, she has perfect pitch."

"I think that's really cool!" Aang cheered. "I'd love to hear you sing sometime."

"Th – Thanks, but I don't – I don't really," she stammered. "You want to hear something even funnier about Zuko? Did you know he had an erotic dream about – "

Zuko covered his sister's mouth with his hand, successfully stifling her words. "That's enough."

Everyone looked around the room, trying to figure out who it could possibly have featured.

He let her go when he felt it was safe.

"Well then… we should be getting on with our evening," Azula said, a tad unnerved as she addressed the guests. "Dinner will be served in the dining room. If you would all be so kind as to follow me…"

* * *

"Are these _nametags_?" Mai questioned derisively upon entering the candlelit dining room. "You assigned our seating?!"

"But… hold on a second… none of these nametags match anyone here," Aang observed, deeply confused. He peered over at Zuko to see if he knew anything, but the Fire Lord just shrugged.

"Actually, they do," Azula smirked. "For tonight, you will forgo the identity with which you arrived and assume a new persona."

The guests looked around the room, wondering if the princess had lost her mind. Again.

"Welcome University graduates," she continued, "to our fifth-year reunion. It has been a while since last we met, even though we were once the closest of friends. Well… some of us anyway." She paused for dramatic effect. "Of course, it would be regretful if we did not take the time to acknowledge the absence of one of our brightest classmates, someone who was not fortunate enough to make it to graduation, due to his…" With a quick swipe of her hand, she blackened the candles, leaving the room in darkness. Then with her other hand, she formed a blue flame and held it beneath her chin, casting an eerie light on her face. "… untimely demise."

A few gasps shot out in the crowd as the guests picked up on what was happening. Even Mai was intrigued.

"Ty Lee, that's your cue!" Suki hissed.

"Oh, right!" The acrobat briefly fled into the hallway only to return a moment later with Sokka's messenger hawk.

Meanwhile, Azula relit the candles with another swipe of her hand.

"Which one is this?" Toph asked, keeping her voice low. "Hawky VIII, Hawky IX?"

"I've lost track," Katara whispered. "He's never been the best with animals."

The princess untied a note from the bird's leg. "It seems the spirit of our deceased friend has spoken to us from beyond the grave…" She tried to add a creepy tone to her voice but did a less-than-stellar job. "He writes…" She unfolded the note and straightened out the creases. "… 'If you are reading this letter, then I, Wang Fire,' – well _that's_ creative, we haven't heard _that_ name a thousand times – "

"He really only has one go-to alias," Aang commented.

"Yeah, I've heard that name more times than I'd like to remember," Suki muttered before looking up panicked at Haru, blushing. "Sorry!"

He just laughed it off.

Azula scrunched her face, thankful that Sokka had never used his alter-ego with her in the bedroom. "Anyway, he writes, 'If you are reading this letter, then I, Wang Fire, am not completely at rest. For you see… one of _you_ is responsible for my death!'"

Another gasp was heard.

"'Find the culprit and avenge me. Yours 'til death do us part, Wang'. Hm, it seems he also included a crude illustration depicting his death." Like always, she was unimpressed with his artwork, which she showed around the room.

Zuko scratched his head. "Is… he wearing a dress?"

"No, I think that's just his tunic," Katara guessed, unsure.

"It looks great to me!" Toph jeered, causing everyone else to groan.

"So… he was pushed off a cliff?" Kei Lo cocked his head to the side and squinted at the paper. "Someone else is standing on the ledge."

"I can confirm that he did in fact fall to his death, and that this was neither an accident nor a suicide," the princess informed. "But he was not necessarily pushed. That is for _you_ to figure out."

"Ooh!" Ty Lee squealed. "This sounds like fun!"

Azula smiled at her. "Now, what I want you all to do is sit down at the table by a nametag that calls to you. This will be your character for tonight."

The group, minus Toph who couldn't read the tags, began sauntering around the perimeter of the table, examining each name.

"Now, not knowing exactly who was going to show up tonight, I ended up writing five female roles and five male roles, but since there are only four males – "

"Shot!" Toph shouted.

"Okay then…" The princess was surprised at how quickly the earthbender had claimed the last male character. "In that case, I'll take the last remaining female role."

"You're going to have to tell me all the male names." Toph downed the rest of her sake. "Actually, I'll just take the last one."

Azula waited for everyone to sit down, helped Toph to her seat, and took the only empty chair. "You'll notice your nametags are folded on both ends. There is some hidden information about your character, which you may now reveal." As everyone eagerly unfolded their tags, she added, "The front and back say the same thing, so this is not information you need to keep secret."

The guests unfolded their nametags to find they were also assigned a University major, as well as bending or non-bending status.

"Alright! I'm a waterbender!" Kei Lo celebrated.

"I'm still a non-bender," Ty Lee smiled. "Non-bending power!"

"I'm a non-bender too!" Haru gave Ty Lee an air high-five from across the table.

"That's funny because I'm an earthbender," Suki grinned, looking at Haru who was seated to her right.

"I'm still a waterbender," Katara pompously announced. "Some things never change."

"Yes, some things were just meant to be. I'm still a firebender after all." Azula and Katara exchanged a smile.

"But _I'm_ an earthbender!" Aang adopted a stronger demeanor. "I bet you would have never seen that coming."

Zuko turned to the Avatar. "I hope you don't mind, but I'm an airbender."

"I don't mind – I think that's great!"

Azula, seated between Ty Lee and Zuko, also directed her attention at Aang. "Yes, I hope it doesn't offend you, but there are two of each type of bender… including air."

"Another airbender…" He was quiet for a moment. "That's… beautiful. Thank you for including it! Who's the other one?"

"I am," Mai replied before sharing a special look with Zuko that no one else noticed.

"So by process of elimination, that makes me a firebender!" Toph leaned back in her seat. "This case is gonna be a piece of cake."

"Now, you'll notice the envelope in front of you." The princess picked hers up as an example. "The contents provide more detailed information about your character, as well as gossip you know about other characters. You can choose to keep this secret or divulge it in the night. Also, you are allowed to lie to protect yourself, however, you are not allowed to lie to protect someone else."

"Can we open them?!" Ty Lee asked with giddy impatience.

"I just have a few more rules to cover," Azula went on. "Since we'll get nowhere with everyone talking all at once, this will be turn-based. You have the choice of questioning another student or by flipping over an information card from the pile in the center of the table – these cards have more details regarding the scene of the crime, the deceased, and everyone in this room, and will become public knowledge if flipped. If your character is questioned, you _have_ to answer. And as I said, you may lie. However, you may not make up facts. The last thing to note is that all of us are suspect. Any one of us can be the murderer or murderess. Any questions?"

Toph picked up her envelope. "You're gonna have to tell me what's in here, Zappy."

"I will pull you aside and tell you what you need to know while everyone else reads theirs. Any other questions?"

"How will we decide who we think is guilty?" Mai inquired.

"Ah yes, I should have explained that. There will be two rounds, meaning that everyone will have two turns. Use them wisely. After everyone has gone twice, you will vote for one person you'd like to convict. The person who gets the most votes will be forced to reveal the truth. But since I already know who the murderer is, I will refrain from voting."

"Alright let's just get to this," Toph groaned. "I'm hungry."

* * *

Servants filed in to bring the guests their dinner as the group digested the information inside their respective envelopes. Some had obvious tells, while others were able to maintain their poker faces. After a few minutes, everyone reconvened, ready to solve the case of Wang Fire's murder.

"From here on out, we will refer to each other by our character name – "

"I hate my character," Zuko cut in. "Is it too late to switch?"

"What do you think, Dum-Dum?" Azula rolled her eyes. "Okay, I'll get us started." She stood from her seat. "Hello, everyone. It's hard to believe five years have passed since we graduated. I probably look quite different all dressed up compared to my studious days as an engineering student, so just in case you've forgotten my name, it's Hai Lee. And I'd like to question…" She turned abruptly to Suki. "… Jenn!"

"Me?" Suki asked, placing her hand on her chest and acting innocent.

"As a fellow engineering student, I happened to see you scribbling notes in your lab notebook one day in class. You _hated_ Wang Fire and even wrote down that you wished he were dead. Isn't that true?"

She teasingly glared at Azula. "It's true that I hated him, and maybe even at one point, I wished for terrible things to happen to him. You don't know what it was like, constantly being bullied by him for no good reason! But I was just letting off steam. I did not kill him."

"Likely story," the princess replied, taking her seat.

"Ooh! Okay it's my turn." Ty Lee paused to think for a moment before flipping over an information card. "It seems Wang Fire was also an engineering student. Interesting."

"I'm also going to flip a card," Aang proclaimed. "We need more information." He took a card and read it out loud. "When the body was examined, Wang Fire appeared to have a large burn mark on his left arm."

"Ooooooooh," the group chorused, looking at the firebenders, Toph and Azula.

"I don't know what to do!" Katara thought for a moment before reaching for a card. But she set it back down before flipping it. "Actually…" She stood up. "I think I'm going to question… Kine!" She stared menacingly at Kei Lo, who was seated directly across from her.

"Watch yourself," he playfully warned.

"Kine," she smirked, "during our fourth year, you confided something in me. You told me you were suspicious your girlfriend at the time, Misa…" Katara took a quick glance at Ty Lee. "… was sleeping with Wang Fire behind your back."

Everyone gasped.

"What's your question?" Kei Lo asked with snark.

"Can you confirm that this interaction did indeed happen?"

"I can." He crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair. "But why do you think I would have confided in _you_ of all people?!"

"No counter-questioning," Azula butted in.

"I rest my case," Kei Lo grinned arrogantly.

Katara sat back down, ending her turn and beginning Kei Lo's.

He stood up. "I'm going to make this quick and dirty. I wasn't just suspicious of Misa, I _know_ she was fooling around with someone else." He scowled diagonally across the table at his date, Ty Lee. "Misa, I _found_ the undergarments of another man in your dorm room. In the moment, I hid them, but now I'd like to know, what do you have to say about _that_ , huh?!"

The acrobat smiled innocently. "Oh Kine, don't be silly. You know how laundry would always get so mixed up in the dorms. It could have belonged to anyone."

Kei Lo sat back down and grunted, making sure to give Ty Lee a friendly wink after his in-character outburst.

"Okay then, I guess it's my turn." Suki stood from the table. "I have some information regarding a certain history major." She looked over at Toph. "Jurota, your parents put a lot of pressure on you in University. It must not have been easy following in your older brother's footsteps when he became valedictorian years before. So… how did it feel being salutatorian… that is, up until Wang Fire passed away and _you_ graduated first in your class?"

"Oooooh!" the group chanted.

"Let me tell you," Toph callously answered. "It felt pretty great. I worked so much harder than Wang, I _deserved_ to end up on top. But that doesn't mean I offed the guy. Besides, whether I was first or second in my class, I had nothing to lose."

"Well your attitude isn't suspicious at all," Suki murmured, sitting back down. She turned to her right to face Haru. "Your turn."

He laughed. "I have quite the dirt on someone here, but… I think for now, I'm going to flip an information card." He reached into the center and grabbed one from the pile. "The scene of the crime took place on a cliff which provided a scenic overlook of the entire campus. The ledge was made completely of stone and could have easily been manipulated by even the most novice earthbender."

Everyone quickly looked at Aang and Suki, the two earthbenders, with distrust.

"Alright, alright, it's my turn," Toph spat, standing up. "I can't read the damn cards, so I'm going to question someone while I still remember what Zap – I mean – Hai Lee, told me." She turned to Haru, who was sitting to her left. "Beru, our wonderful stoner friend, isn't it true that you held a huge grudge against Wang after he tattled on you for smoking earth herb in the dorm?"

"Well yeah!" Haru indignantly answered. "Of course I was angry – I was suspended for an entire semester! But fortunately, I was able to finish my degree in political science in three-and-a-half years. So all in all, everything worked out."

Toph took her seat and nudged Mai in the ribcage. "You're up, whatever your name is."

"It's Ruri," Mai replied, standing up. "As Wang Fire's closest confidant, I was privy to many of his secrets." She smirked, facing diagonally across the table at Aang. "Ganon, isn't it true that Wang Fire, your own _roommate_ , blackmailed you… for being gay?"

"Whoaaaaa," the crowd chimed.

"All I have to say is this," Aang responded in a matter-of-fact tone. "If you had known about the blackmailing, you could have done something to stop it."

"Ohhh, you just got shot down!" Toph cried out.

"Guess it's my turn," Zuko grumbled, standing up reluctantly. He looked over at Katara who was seated on the opposite end of the table from him. "As everyone knows, Kagura was Wang Fire's long-term girlfriend. But, I have to ask, when Kine told you he suspected Misa and Wang were sleeping together, didn't that raise some suspicions? Or maybe… you were already suspicious!"

Katara smiled sweetly. "It's true that I had suspicions of my own, but that's all they were – suspicions. I had no proof, unlike _some_ people in this room." She stole a glance at Kei Lo. "And believe me, as an anthropology major, if there had been dirt to dig up, I would have been the one to do it.

"Liar!" Zuko blurted, suddenly getting into character. He took his seat as his sister began her second and final turn.

Azula flipped over an information card and cleared her throat. "Eye witness reports from the other students place Misa at the scene of the crime moments before Wang Fire's death."

"Murderer!" Kei Lo shouted, staring at Ty Lee.

"I – I can explain that!" the acrobat stammered, getting red in the face.

"Sorry, you'll have to wait to be questioned again," Azula dismissed. "It's your turn, by the way."

"Fine." A spiteful grin spread across her cheeks as she stood from the table. "If you want to play it _that_ way, Hai Lee, isn't it true that you and Wang Fire were competing for the same engineering job post-graduation? How convenient that he died right before the ceremony…"

Azula smirked. "Yes, this is true, but that job was as good as mine, no matter how much he tried to sabotage me. Besides, I could have easily found another job."

Ty Lee took her seat, seemingly not satisfied with the answer.

Aang hesitantly stood up. "Before I question someone, can I say something on Wang's defense?"

"Sure, go ahead, Ganon," Azula answered.

"Great. Well, besides sharing a room, Wang and I also shared a chemistry class together in our last year, and I believe that burn mark on his arm was actually from an accident he had, rather than from a firebender. He never really got the hang of the lab equipment."

"Well, would you look at that!" Toph cried out with triumph.

"As for my question," Aang continued, "I really hate to do this to my good friend and ex-lover, Sachiko, but…"

Everyone looked over at Zuko and realized why he hated his character so much.

"… he was being blackmailed too over our relationship. But… he was more angry about it than I was because I was ready to come out. _He_ was the one who wanted to keep our relationship a secret. So I guess my question is, Sachiko, did you kill him so the blackmail would stop and our secret relationship could remain a secret?"

Zuko blushed. "Honestly, I was fed up. It was an awful thing for him to do to us. And I would have done just about anything to stop him. But killing him was not one of those things." He surreptitiously reached under the table for Azula's hand, feeling a bit insecure in his sexuality, especially after he had told her about his sex dream about Sokka.

The princess interlaced her fingers with his, giving his hand a definitive squeeze to let him know he was doing a good job with his character.

As Aang sat back down, Katara stretched across the table for a card. She read, "On the day of the murder, it had been raining. Not enough to keep people indoors, but enough to dampen the ground. Hm."

"Will someone please hand me a card too?" Kei Lo asked. After Ty Lee passed him one, he read its contents out loud. "Jurota's parents promised to buy him a house if he graduated first in his class."

"Ohhhhh," everyone chanted, their attention at Toph.

"Okay, so I had something to lose," she admitted nonchalantly.

Suki followed Kei Lo and grabbed an information card. "These are too interesting. Let's see…" She flipped it over. "Ooh, this one's about Beru." She glanced to her right at Haru. "Although he was allowed to walk with us during graduation, Beru did not actually graduate officially until the following semester. It seems his drug-related suspension set him back after all."

Haru shrugged. "What difference does one semester _really_ make?"

"Save it for the justice system!" Suki yelled, laughing.

Haru stood up. "Alright, here we go." He grinned, turning to face Mai. "Ruri, you weren't just Wang Fire's closest confidant, you were his _stalker_! I saw you numerous times stalking him in his dorm. Admit it, you were hopelessly in love with him, weren't you?!"

"We were just friends," she responded coolly. "Good friends. Sure, maybe I thought one day we'd be more than that, but I certainly wasn't _stalking_ him. Who could believe anything you say anyway, you were always high!"

"Again, no counter-questioning," Azula cut in. "Jurota, it's your turn."

Toph stood up while Haru sat back down. "Misa, I can feel your excitement from the other side of the table," she sneered at Ty Lee. "You're probably dying for me to question you."

"Yes!" she confirmed enthusiastically.

"Well, that's too damn bad." Toph sat back down. "Someone read me a card."

Ty Lee audibly growled.

Haru flipped over a card and read it on Toph's behalf. "Excellent! This one's about Jenn!" He turned to his left to face Suki. "Jenn didn't just jot down she wanted Wang dead in her lab notebook. She had actually rigged the explosion in chemistry to hurt him. Blueprints were found on some discarded pages."

"Sounds guilty to me!" Katara shouted.

"I'd say so," Aang agreed.

"I – I," Suki started.

Mai stood from her seat, very much into the game. "I really want to question two people, but…" She stared directly at Ty Lee. "Misa, how can you explain being placed at the scene of the crime?"

"Finally! Thank you!" Ty Lee sighed. "Okay, so I _was_ sleeping with Wang Fire."

"I knew it!" Kei Lo called out.

"But I was _breaking up_ with him that day on the cliff," she continued. "Quite frankly, I had grown bored with him. And we were graduating so soon. It was time to call things off."

Katara opened her mouth as if to speak but decided to hold her tongue.

"Well, I really don't believe you, but okay," Mai scoffed, sitting back down.

Zuko twisted his face as he deliberated his next action. "On one hand, I'm curious to see what the next card says, but on the other, I'd like to question Jenn."

Suki gave him a look that said, "I dare you."

"Okay, Jenn, what other kinds of death traps had you outlined in your lab notebook, hm?" Zuko inquired with an accusatory tone.

"I'll admit, I _did_ want to hurt him," Suki confessed. "But that chemistry accident was just to serve as a little scare. I didn't mean for it to seriously harm him. I felt really bad about it afterward."

"Sure you did, killer." Zuko took his seat.

"So… that ends both rounds," Azula informed the group. "Let's take a few minutes to deliberate and have our vote."

"Can we deliberate out loud?" Mai asked.

"Mmhmm."

"Well, it seems to me the firebenders are pretty safe," Zuko commented. "Since the burn mark was from the chemistry accident Jenn had set up."

"Or was it?" Suki snapped.

"Really any bender is fair game," Haru speculated. "An earthbender could have manipulated the stone ledge, an airbender could have sent him flying off, a waterbender could have made the ground slick – "

"A non-bender could have easily pushed him off!" Kei Lo added with urgency.

"I think it's too obvious for it to be Jenn, Misa, Beru, or Jurota," Zuko noted, looking at Suki, Ty Lee, Haru, and Toph, respectively. "Their names were called out on the cards."

"Who knows what was in the rest of the cards though," Katara commented.

"I'll let you know, the cards were shuffled at random, but there was extra dirt on all of us in there," Azula asserted.

Aang pensively tilted his head to the side. "So it really could be any of us."

Everyone sighed.

"Then it's just a matter of finding out who the best liar is," Mai said, slowly turning her head toward Azula.

"Don't look at me!" The princess grinned. "Okay, everyone take a moment and think about who you find the most guilty. Then we'll have our vote."

* * *

"So, originally I was just going to have everyone point all at once at the person they'd like to convict, but now I'm thinking it would be more fun for everyone to explain their choice." Azula took a sip of her freshly poured wine. "Please do not change your vote. Honor system. Who wants to start us off?"

"Maybe the birthday boy should go first," Aang suggested.

"Yeah, sure, I'll go." Zuko turned to his right to his sister. "I think it was you, Hai Lee. I could tell you were lying when you said the engineering job was yours. I think Wang Fire had already been offered the job, and killing him was the only way to ensure it would go to you instead."

"Interesting accusation," Azula smiled, crossing her legs.

"Well, _I_ think it was Sachiko," Ty Lee announced, trying to stare Zuko down. "He said he would have done just about anything to have the blackmail stop so he could keep his lover boy a secret."

Aang winked at the Fire Lord.

Zuko groaned and rolled his eyes.

"I think he was lying about not killing Wang." Ty Lee folded her arms, appearing self-satisfied with her own conclusion.

"Well, you're wrong," Zuko jeered.

"Yes, you're wrong, because it was – " Aang accusatorily pointed at Toph. "Jurota!"

"You're barking up the wrong tree, Twinkle – I mean, Ganon!"

"We caught you in a blatant lie. Your parents promised you a house if you became valedictorian. Coming in second wouldn't have been good enough."

"Whatever." Toph waved her hand dismissively.

"Well you know who else we caught in a lie?" Katara turned to face Haru. "Beru, who claimed to have finished his degree in three-and-a-half years but really had extra work to do after we all graduated. I'm sure he resented missing an entire semester, enough to seek revenge!"

"A lazy stoner plotting revenge? Please." Haru shook his head.

"You guys, it was _clearly_ Jenn." Kei Lo nudged his head toward the girl to his right.

"Was not!" Suki denied.

"Jenn, the poor engineering student who had been bullied and tormented by Wang, the girl who fantasized about hurting him, the girl who had one failed attempt at murdering him in chemistry class. It couldn't be more obvious."

"You're right, it _couldn't_ be more obvious." Suki narrowed her eyes. "It couldn't be more obvious that the murderess is Misa!"

Ty Lee gasped dramatically.

"We know you were at the scene of the crime, but I think you lied about breaking up with Wang. What if he were the one breaking up with you? You'd be so angry, a pretty girl like you being rejected like that, you may have been crazy enough to give him a little shove."

The acrobat's cheeks flushed. "I know what it looks like, but it _wasn't_ me!"

"You're not acting very convincing," Haru laughed. "But going by the honor system, I will keep to my original theory and point fingers at Ganon."

"I'd never hurt a fly!" Aang cried.

"As Wang Fire's roommate, you got to see firsthand how terrible of a person he could be. I bet you were sick of it. If the blackmail hadn't been enough on its own, his mistreatment of others could have certainly sent you into a murderous craze."

"You're all wrong," Toph mocked. "Can Mai – Ruri go first? I have a theory that will shock you all."

"I'm fine with that." Mai smirked haughtily, looking at the opposite end of the table at Katara. "It was Kagura!"

Katara's mouth fell open.

"It makes no sense that Kine's suspicion about Misa sleeping with Wang, Kagura's _boyfriend_ , wouldn't send an anthropology major into a full-on investigation. I'm willing to bet she did some detective work on her own and didn't like the result. But what really stood out to me was the rainy-day clue. It would have made the perfect cover for a waterbender to attack. The ground and the corpse would have been wet anyway."

"No fair, no fair, no fair!" Toph bellowed. "That's what I was gonna say!"

"Then you should have gone before me like you were supposed to," Mai taunted.

"Well, that's the end of the vote." Azula smiled at Katara. "Kagura, since you have the most votes, would you like to reveal what really happened?"

Katara blushed, slowly standing from her seat. "Okay, fine. It was me!"

Everyone gasped, besides Toph and Mai who seemed pretty self-assured.

The waterbender slammed her hands down on the table. "It's true. I had done my own investigation, but truth be told, Wang and Misa had covered their tracks pretty well. It wasn't until I followed Misa to the cliff that I was completely certain. I watched them kiss on that scenic ledge – it made me sick. Sick enough that I froze the ledge. But then, as Jenn astutely speculated, _he_ broke up with _her_!"

Suki threw her hands into the air. "I called it!"

Haru gave her a high-five.

"Heartbroken, she walked away from him, away from the frozen area to safety, and minutes later, he fell to his death. But, here's the real kicker." Katara paused. "I wanted Misa, that little homewrecker, to be the one to fall!"

Ty Lee covered her mouth with her hands.

"Well, there you have it everyone." Azula looked around the room at all her friends. "What did you all think?!"

"Well done." Suki stood up and started clapping.

Soon, everyone else joined in on the applause.

"Thank you, thank you," the princess acknowledged.

"I'd just like to say, I knew that Katara was the murderer since the beginning," Toph grinned. "I could feel her heart pounding through her chest."

Katara shot her a dirty. "That's not fair!"

"I actually knew it was you too, Sweetie." Aang put his arm around her. "I can always tell when you're lying."

"But… you didn't even vote for me…"

He smiled sweetly at her. "I could never convict you of anything."

"Awww, Sweetie!" She gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Mai, I must say, your intuition was spot on," Zuko noted with admiration. "As usual."

She blushed faintly. "Thank you."

Azula did not fail to notice the interaction, although her face did not show her discomfort. "Now that the case is closed, I'm sure everyone will be pleased to know dessert, and more cocktails of course, will now be served in the ballroom."

As everyone filed out, chatting amongst themselves with the fresh high of the game, Zuko took Azula's hand and pulled her aside. "Az," he whispered, looking fondly into her eyes. "I can't believe you did all this for me. I know I didn't like my character at first, but… this was really fun. Thank you."

"Happy birthday, brother," she smiled before giving him a soft kiss on the cheek. "I… I actually have one more thing for you."

"Oh, really?" He gave her a naughty grin.

"Really." Her eyes gleamed with mischief. "Tonight, I'm going to…"

Desire pooled in his lower belly. "…Yeah?"

"I'm finally going to let you read the book."

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

(1) I know I said Zuko would get to read the book in this chapter, but I grossly underestimated how long the murder mystery dinner would be, so I decided to move it to the next chapter. Sorry!

(2) What did you think of the modified Secret Tunnel song? I had planned that from the very beginning – it's in my original outline! :D

(3) I'm going to take another short break from this story to participate in the Azula Ship Challenge! I will be writing a short Jetzula story for the challenge, so if you're interested, please keep an eye out for it. Check Tumblr for more information.


	29. Insanity (Part 1)

**Author's Note:** This chapter contains a pretty lengthy lemon. And it feels like the end of an era because it is the FINAL LEMON of this story! What am I going to do with my life now?

* * *

 **Chapter 29: Insanity (Part 1)**

"Whoa," Zuko exhaled, finally holding the mysterious notebook in his grasp after all this time.

"I know." Azula watched her awestruck brother run his finger over the title, _Dishonored_. "Pretty surreal, isn't it?"

"I'll say." Without looking at any of the actual text, he quickly thumbed through the pages. "I was beginning to think this was just some sort of elaborate mind game, like the pages would be blank or it would just be filled with drawings of cats or something anticlimactic like that."

"Well, considering I was pretty drunk when I wrote a good portion of it, you _may_ find a few crude illustrations of cats."

"Good to know," he laughed. "So… can I read it now?"

"Yes, by all means."

He opened the cover and began perusing the first page.

"Actually, hold that thought."

"I knew it," he groaned.

"I think the walls have ears," she whispered, surreptitiously looking around the bedroom. She took a quick peek into the hallway where she spotted a certain earthbender leaning against the wall. "Toph! I told you to go back to the ballroom!"

"Oh, c'mon Zappy!" she griped. "You're the one who pulled me away from all the booze just so I could metalbend the damn book out of the cage for you! The least you could do is let me listen."

"No way. This is a private family matter – "

"Isn't it a little early in the night for birthday sex?" Toph sneered.

"I wouldn't be opposed to that!" Zuko shouted through the wall.

Azula scowled. "Toph, please don't let me keep you away from more drinking. Zuzu and I will be there shortly."

"Aw, you're no fun," she grumbled before reluctantly walking off.

The princess noticed her brother had continued to read while she was in the hallway. "So… what do you think?"

"Well so far… this is pretty fucked up."

"It gets better," she smiled before taking a seat on the foot of his bed.

"I just... I can't believe you started writing this like four – _five_ years ago! And there's so much you predicted flawlessly."

"Are you really that surprised, brother? I'm quite intuitive, you know."

"I know, but even back then, you… you really _knew_ me. What I'd do, how I'd react. Everything."

"You've always been predictable, Zuzu," she teased. "You're a creature of habit."

"I guess," he laughed. "But there's also _a lot_ you got wrong in here."

"Well I'm not a mind reader for crying out loud – "

"And, I'm _really_ glad you didn't do some of this stuff – "

"Like?"

"Like the gloryhole in my private bathroom for starters."

"Yeah… I considered it, but then I figured not even _you_ would be dumb enough to fall for something like that."

"Thank you, sis," he smiled. Then his face fell. "Hey, wait…"

She giggled at him.

He threw a pillow at her and continued to read. "Hmm… you know there's a page here that only has one sentence on it?"

She raised an eyebrow.

"It just says, 'Never drink again'. It's written diagonally across the page and is barely legible."

"Oh yeah," she chuckled nervously, "There's a story behind that… for another time."

"I'm going to remind you of that later," he laughed, nearing the end of the book. "Hey, it looks like there's _something_ you didn't predict I'd do…"

"Which was…"

"I bet you never thought I'd beat up a random girl."

Azula cocked her head to the side. "When was that again…?"

"In the hot springs…"

"That's right!"

Zuko was giving her an incredulous stare.

"What? Don't look at me like that. That girl couldn't have been more insignificant. And besides, it wasn't _my_ fault you started having crazy nightmares and insomnia."

"I know," he sighed, grinning softly at her.

She smiled back at him and then cast her eyes down at the book to steer his attention. "Now hurry up and finish the rest."

"Geesh, okay!"

"There's… sort of a twist ending."

Intrigued, he adjusted to a more comfortable position on his bed and continued to read.

Azula watched him flicker through the rest of the pages until he reached the back cover. Her heart pounded with anticipation as she awaited his reaction.

He closed the book and set it down, scrunching his face as he tried to process. "So… what you're telling me is that you've had a secret informant tell _Ozai_ about what we've been doing?!"

"Yes, that's correct."

"And… although this started out as a devious plan to get revenge on me for sending you away, you realized that University was good for you in the long run and so you decided to turn these plans into revenge against Father?"

"Well I couldn't let them go to waste, now could I?"

"I – well – I," he choked, unsure of what to think or say.

"Are you upset?" she asked, concerned. "Do you wish… I had never gone through with it?"

"No," he breathed, almost immediately. "Not at all." He reached for her hand, which she happily took. "Azula… before you went away to University, I _never_ would have imagined we'd grow to be so close, which, by the way, is something else you failed to predict – "

"This is true," she agreed, blushing.

"And now… I don't think I could stand to be away from you."

"Zuzu," she whispered, gazing at him warmly and giving his hand a squeeze.

He moved closer to her on the bed and leaned in to give her a kiss.

She closed her eyes and placed a hand on his cheek, kissing him deeply, feeling breathless when the kiss ended.

"Hey, Az," he whispered against her lips, "We… should probably – "

"Get back to the party?" she finished. "Yes, we shouldn't keep our guests waiting – "

"I was going to say…" He softly ran his fingers back through her hair. "We should probably go visit Ozai in prison sometime soon."

"Oh." She smiled. "I think that's a splendid idea. In fact, I have already arranged to visit him tomorrow afternoon. Would you care to join me, brother?"

* * *

"Are they bothering you?" Toph asked Mai, who was casually sipping her wine, standing with poor posture with her back toward the bar.

"Huh? Who?" Mai didn't realize she had been staring at her best friend dancing with her ex-boyfriend.

"Ty Lee and Kei Lo… that can't be fun to watch."

"It's fine. I'm happy for them."

"I can tell you're lying," Toph sang in a know-it-all tune.

"I _am_ happy for them," she insisted. "I just need to get used to them together."

"Whatever you say, Talons – "

"And besides, things are going really well between Ruon-Jian and me right now."

"Oh yeah?" Toph grinned mischievously. "You take him to bone town yet?"

"Spirits, Toph. Not so loud!" Mai's cheeks reddened the faintest amount.

She lowered her voice. "Well… _have_ you?"

"We're taking things slow," she informed.

"Boring!"

"And even so, he _did_ convince me to let him spend the night a few times." Mai's blush deepened. "So we have done _some_ stuff, but no, we haven't slept together yet."

"Well, why not?" Toph took a large swig of her sake.

"I guess I kind of rushed into things with Zuko and Kei Lo, so this time, I want to try a different approach." She shrugged. "I really like Ruon-Jian and I don't want to screw things up."

Although the earthbender did not detect any deceit from her answer, she noticed Mai's heartrate climbing steadily once Zuko entered the ballroom. Feeling generous, she decided to do the black-haired girl a favor. "Hey Zappy!" she called to Azula who followed in right behind her brother. "Let's do shots!"

"Sure," the princess agreed. "I'll do _one_."

"We'll see about that," Toph smirked.

Noticing that Suki was dancing with Haru, Ty Lee was dancing with Kei Lo, and Toph and Azula were now doing shots, Zuko decided to give Mai some company. He walked over to the bar. "Hey."

"Hey."

"Where are Aang and Katara?"

"Oh, I don't know. They said they were going out for a walk. Something about the full moon or it being a beautiful moonlit night or something overly sappy like that." Mai rolled her eyes.

"I see," Zuko laughed. "Well… would you, um, care to… oh never mind."

"What?" Mai asked, her stomach twisting. "Care to what?"

"I don't know, I thought maybe you'd want to dance or something. With me."

"Oh." She was thrilled, although nothing about her body language showed it.

"Yeah, I didn't think so – "

"No, I'd… sure, let's dance," Mai smiled at him.

Azula turned her back toward the dancefloor to avoid having to see her brother dance with Mai. Fortunately, drinking with Toph was the perfect distraction.

"Hey, Zappy. Want to dance?" the earthbender asked, three shots later.

"Why, Toph! I thought you'd never ask."

The girls laughed as Toph escorted the princess to the dancefloor. The earthbender tried to lead Azula, only to end up clumsily throwing and spinning her around the dancefloor like a ragdoll.

The jovial atmosphere of the ballroom shifted considerably once Aang and Katara returned from their walk. It somehow became even lighter. The couple was beaming so brightly, they literally appeared to be walking on air. And then Ty Lee started screaming.

"OH MY GOODNESS, KATARA, IS THAT A _BETROTHAL_ NECKLACE?!"

Smiling enthusiastically, the waterbender nodded quickly, cupping the necklace with her hands and holding it close to her heart.

Everyone looked around at each other with wide, joyous grins.

Katara and Aang shared a kiss as a chorus of congratulatory words, claps, and cheers filled the ballroom.

"I had a more elaborate proposal planned, but looking into Katara's eyes while we were dancing this evening, I knew I just couldn't wait any longer to ask her to marry me," the airbender gushed, wrapping his arms around his forever girl.

"Awww, Sweetie!" Katara gave him a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Now we have something to _really_ celebrate – no offense, birthday boy," Toph blurted.

"Some offense taken," Zuko replied.

She ignored him. "Let's get drunk!"

"Wait… what about Sokka?" Azula hesitantly asked.

"Yeah… he wouldn't want to miss this," the newly engaged waterbender added.

"It's okay," Aang assured. "I already told Sokka and Hakoda I was planning on proposing soon. Sokka in particular was _very_ encouraging. I bet the two of them are knocking back a cold one as we speak."

"Well, okay then!" Katara shrugged happily. "Let's celebrate!"

And so, the party continued late into the night.

* * *

Zuko stopped his sister in the hallway just outside of his bedroom after their guests turned in for the night. "Thanks for the amazing birthday party, Az." He stretched his arms languidly above his head and yawned. "I'm wiped out."

"That's a shame." A naughty smile crept across her cheeks. "It's not too early in the night for birthday sex anymore…"

"You know," he smirked, "I'm suddenly feeling a bit more energized." He pulled her into his room and shut the door behind them.

"I'm glad to hear it," she purred. "So, birthday boy…" She walked over to his bed and positioned herself in a seductive pose. "How do you want me?"

Excitement began to stir in his groin. "Well, for starters, with far less clothing."

"Hm," she smirked, placing a finger on her lips. "Turn around."

His heart racing, he turned his back toward her, biting his lip with anticipation. He heard her start to disrobe, some rustling on the mattress and the occasional piece of clothing falling to the floor. Realizing she was deliberately taking her sweet time, his chest huffed with impatience. Every passing second was tormenting him, and he would make her pay for it.

"You can turn around now," she hummed.

He spun around to find her completely undressed, sprawled out provocatively on his bed. His cock stiffened as his hungry eyes trailed all over her nude body.

"Do you like what you – "

He interrupted her taunt by pouncing on her, capturing her lips with a rough, impassioned kiss.

She snaked her hand around to the back of his head to pull him closer to her, shifting her position beneath him such that her legs were spread to both sides of him. Kissing him hard with pure lust, she began to roll her hips against the huge bulge in his pants. "You know, brother," she panted between kisses, "It doesn't seem right that _you're_ the birthday boy and yet _I'm_ the one wearing the birthday suit."

"You. Are. So. Right," he answered, kissing her lips after each word.

She grinned up at him as he stood from the bed to disrobe, her eyes never once straying from his athletic frame as he shed each article of clothing. Her cheeks flushed, excitement pooling in her lower belly.

"Now we're even," he growled, crawling back on top of her.

"Indeed we are." She kissed him forcefully, locking her legs with his.

He groaned into her mouth, feeling the base of his erection brush against the familiar warm wetness between her legs. "My, someone's eager," he teased.

"You're one to talk," she shot back at him, grinding herself playfully on his stiffened manhood.

Bucking his hips, he thrust himself against her, stimulated so pleasantly by the resulting friction. His tongue wrestled with hers in a heated battle before moving down to the soft skin on her neck. The soft moan he heard in his ear only encouraged him to rub his length between her legs faster.

"Zuzu," she whispered, her hips jolting with agitation, "You never fully answered the question."

"What question?" he asked before resuming his kisses on her neck.

She shuddered with delight. "How do you want me?"

"Mmm." He flicked his tongue on her skin. "I think I'd like…" He gave her another lick. "To fuck you gently." Another lick. "And then…" Another lick. "Fuck you hard." He licked all the way up her neck with a broad stroke of his tongue.

"How hard?" Her voice was unsteady.

"Well, let's just say, I won't be a gentleman." He quit his assault on her neck and stared mischievously into her eyes.

Her cheeks grew hot as she stared back at him, her arousal spiraling out of control.

"But first…" He kissed her mouth and then brushed her bottom lip with his thumb. "I'd like to feel that pretty little mouth of yours."

Breathless, she smirked. "Your wish is my command." Her lips locked onto his as she sat up. Then she slid off the bed and positioned herself on her knees.

Zuko swung his legs over the side of the mattress, breathing heavily as he waited for her to begin pleasuring him.

Keeping her eyes on his, she grabbed onto his upper thigh and lowered her head, taking his protruding member slowly into her hot, wet mouth inch by inch.

" _Fuck_ ," he exhaled, closing his eyes and gripping onto the sheets by his side. "Best. Birthday. Ever."

Her eyes sparked with smug satisfaction upon seeing the gratified look on his face as she sucked him off.

His dominant hand stroked her bangs behind her ears and then raked over to the back of her head to push her down lower onto his length. "Ohhhhh yeah."

She took him deep into her mouth again and again, making sure to pay extra attention to the swollen head by running her tongue on the sensitive underside. It didn't take long before she felt his hips start bucking uncontrollably and he _really_ started fucking her mouth.

"So. Fucking. Good," he grunted, thrusting his length rapaciously between her lips. He loved the way she could read him so well – she always knew just what he needed.

Removing him temporarily from her mouth, she began licking him up and down as if he were a delicious ice cream cone.

"Yeah, that's right," he groaned, staring at her with half-lidded eyes.

She gripped the base of his aching cock and began to pump him steadily as she licked him, feeling the quick jolts of his pelvis pick up as a result.

He inhaled sharply through his teeth, his breath ragged. "Such a good girl, Az."

After several minutes of teasing him with her tongue, she took his entire length into her mouth and bobbed her head up and down, lightly jerking the base of his erection with her hot, skilled hand.

"Spirits" he sighed, starting to lose control. He rolled his hips in sync with her movements and then abruptly released his hold on her head, allowing her to come up for air.

"Had enough already, brother?" she teased.

"Shut up," he laughed, struggling to catch his breath. "I have other plans for you."

"I'm listening…"

"Switch places with me," he grinned.

She bit down on her lip for a moment. "If you insist."

He helped her up and then pushed her down onto his bed.

Before she had a chance to sit up, he grabbed her by the ankles and pulled her forward, sliding her closer to the edge of the mattress. The next thing she knew, her legs were being wrenched apart and she could feel his hot breath tickling her most sensitive area.

He gave her a slow, teasing lick, just above her clit.

"Come on," she gasped. "Don't tease me."

"Why?" He gave her another slow deliberate lick. "It's so much fun." His lips buzzed against her skin as he spoke.

She groaned with frustration, pushing her hips up to his face as he licked her again. " _Please_ , brother."

"Please what?" He gave her a cruel stare before brushing his tongue against her clit with the lightest of touches.

"Please," she trembled, "Lick me."

"Where?" He lowered himself and began massaging her pubic bone with his tongue.

She arched her back and clutched the bedsheets. "Lower."

He moved his mouth slightly lower and continued.

"Lower, damn it."

He let out a cold laugh and then really started going to work, flicking his tongue rapidly just where she wanted it.

"Ohhhh _fuck_ , Zuzu," she moaned, tilting her head back on the mattress. Rolling her hips up again and again to meet his mouth, she placed a hand a on the back of his head, raking her nails through his black mess of hair.

"Mmph," he groaned into her sopping wet core. He loved tasting her like this, he was starving for her. Pleasuring her with his tongue excited him beyond his comprehension. The more he licked her, the more he couldn't wait to _fuck_ her, to feel her wet walls pulse around his cock.

"Yes, brother, yes, brother," she repeated under her breath. Her eyes wrenched shut beneath furrowed brows as she became more and more swept away by the divine pleasure he was delivering her with his mouth.

He ran his tongue madly over her swollen gem, fighting back the urge to touch himself. He stole a greedy glance up at her beautiful body as he ate her out. The light bouncing of her breasts in sync with the rocking of her hips was hypnotizing. His monstrous erection twitched at the sight. The way her hips were writhing, it was torture not being inside of her, but he knew it wouldn't be long before he got to claim his prize.

Her legs were starting to quiver uncontrollably, the pleasure proving too strong. Her hips jerked erratically, and her breaths shot out in short gasps. "Zuzu," she whimpered. "Don't stop."

His mouth latched onto her clit where he began sucking and kneading her with his tongue, forcing her to whimper unabashedly and abandon all control.

" _Spirits_ , Zuko!" she cried, tugging his hair as she came.

He lay soft kisses to her heat and lapped up the hot juices spilling out of her as she came down from her high. When he felt she was ready for more, he wiped his mouth and grinned up at her, more than ready to get his dick wet.

She sighed blissfully with a light satisfied smile on her face. "That was so good, brother."

"Yeah?" He sat down on the foot of the bed, placing his hand on hers.

"Mmhmm." Realizing he was trying to help her up, she took the assistance and sat up. "So… is this the part where you fuck me gently?" she asked, gazing affectionately at him.

He nodded slowly with a possessive gleam in his eye.

She leaned forward and kissed him softly on the lips, placing a hand on his scarred cheek.

He wrapped his arm around the small of her back and dragged her closer to him, deepening the kiss. Sitting lotus style on the mattress, he pulled her onto his lap, letting his stiff cock brush against the wet folds between her legs.

Releasing a soft groan into his mouth, she instinctively began to rub herself against him, continuing to kiss him tenderly.

Feeling her slick heat moving up and down his pole like that was driving him mad. He needed _more_ , to be thoroughly encompassed by her. His breaths strained as he felt her pick up the tempo. "Az," he exhaled, holding down her hips to stop her. "I need you. _Now_."

Smirking, she pressed down on his shoulders to lift her hips above his jutting erection.

With one hand on his cock and the other on her waist, he carefully guided her down on top of him, groaning as she coated his length. "You feel _so_ good."

"You too," she breathed, slowly rolling her hips.

"Wrap your legs around me."

She sat down and linked her legs around his lower back with her arms laced around his neck. From there, she continued to move up and down his throbbing cock.

"Just like that," he moaned before pressing his lips to hers.

They lost themselves in each other, moving rhythmically together in the wee hours of the night, gazing lovingly into each other's eyes or closing them softly and surrendering to the pleasure. Their hands groped and explored every inch of each other, while their mouths kissed, nibbled, and tasted anything they could find. Soft cries of passion and a gentle creaking of the bed filled the chamber.

Her breaths grew harsher as he pressed his thumb to her clit, stimulating it with small circular movements. The rhythm of her movements up and down his length became increasingly unpredictable.

"Yes, Az." He rubbed her faster. "Cum for me."

Her heart was racing, the pressure in her core building and building intensity. She began rocking her hips feverishly, sliding euphorically up and down his thick manhood.

"That's it, that's it," he muttered, feeling her impending burst nearing by the second. He had to focus all his energy and attention on pleasing her in order to avoid erupting inside of her right then and there.

She kissed him hard on the mouth, moaning intently as he brought her to orgasm, her body tensing and slowly relaxing following her release. She couldn't relax for too long, however. Not when she knew he was about to fuck her hard. Her heart climbed into her throat as she wondered what exactly he had in store for her.

Feeling her tight, dripping wet entrance pulsing so snugly again and again on his cock was just about sending him into delirium. He wanted to fuck her blind. Not allowing her a proper cooldown period, he reached behind him and grabbed her legs, unhooking them and pushing back her weight so she fell onto her back.

"Zuko," she whispered, bracing to be thoroughly fucked.

"Legs on my shoulders," he ordered.

She did as he commanded, hoisting up her hips and draping her legs up over his shoulders.

With his knees splayed out, he grabbed her thighs and pulled her directly against him, proceeding to fuck her like there was no tomorrow. He seethed through gritted teeth as he plowed into her. The position they were in made her feel even tighter, almost too tight.

"Zuko, ZUKO!" she cried out, feeling as if he may split her in half.

"Shhh," he hissed. "I'll punish you if you disturb our guests."

She tried to keep quiet, not really for her friends' benefit, but mainly to keep the rest of the royal family from waking up. But he was pounding her so insanely hard, little desperate whimpers managed to escape her lips despite her best efforts.

He hammered her mercilessly, pushing in to the hilt and pulling back out to the tip. All sorts of secretions were spilling out him, mixing with hers in a sinful cocktail. He stared lustfully at her full breasts, bouncing up and down, up and down, up and down, coated in sweat. "Fuck, Az," he grunted. "So fucking tight."

She bit down on her lip as she watched her brother ram into her like a wild beast. His dark side was so captivating. "Brother," she whimpered, "More."

"So greedy," he spat. "Touch yourself if you want to cum again."

Sighing, she closed her eyes and slipped a hand down between her legs, where she began to rub herself with her index and middle fingers.

"Yeah, like that, like that. You fucking love it."

He had certainly kept to his word – he was no gentleman. And she wouldn't have it any other way. Her senses overloaded, she arched her back and moaned loudly.

"Shut. Up," he grunted, ramming into her with even more fire.

The bed was scraping against the floor and crashing into the wall. Azula was fully aware of all the noise they were making, but in that moment, she did not care.

Noticing she was rubbing herself intensely and her legs were starting to shake, he picked up the pace of his thrusts. "You close?"

"So close," she gasped, "So fucking close."

"Mmph," he grunted, holding back his own release. "Cum on my cock, sis."

"Yes, yes, brother," she wailed, "fuck me, fuck me." Growing dizzy with pleasure, she gave herself over to him and came hard in sheer ecstasy. "Ohhhhh fuck, Zuko!"

"Spirits, Azula!" he cried, slamming his hips against hers violently. After what felt like an eternity of holding back, he released himself inside of her, filling her up with his hot load, gradually slowing down the thrusts of his hips until he was completely drained. He took a deep breath, his body tingling from the unimaginable pleasure that had just shot through his entire body. He looked down at his panting sister, who seemed like she was about to pass out.

"Wow," she exhaled. Smiling weakly, she unclutched the sheets at her sides and threw her arms out wide in an attempt to cool off.

"That was fun," he chuckled softly. "But now, it's time for bed." He promptly fell on top of her, smothering her with his full weight.

"Zuzu," she laughed. "Shouldn't we clean up first? We're filthy."

"Don't care. Too tired."

"Well, you certainly can't sleep on top of me like this…"

"I beg to differ," he muttered groggily.

"Zuko!" She tried to roll him off of her but to no avail. "Come on."

"Okay, okay!" he laughed, flopping to his side and wrapping his sweaty, naked sister up in his arms.

She shifted her position so he could spoon her more comfortably. "Good night, Zuzu." She turned her head around to give him a kiss.

"Good night, Az." He pressed his lips to hers.

"Happy birthday," she whispered.

But he didn't hear her. He was out like a light.

* * *

"G – good afternoon, Sir," the cloaked man stuttered as he approached Ozai in his dingy prison cell. Being that it was his first time visiting the former Fire Lord without a tasty treat to give him, his anxiety was spiking through the roof.

Ozai was seated on the ground with his back hunched and his legs huddled to his chest. His hair was unkempt and he was muttering to himself.

The informant had never seen anyone look so unhinged before. It gave him the chills.

"Oh. You again." His voice was devoid of emotion. "I was just thinking about how much more bearable my indefinite stay was before you started feeding me information."

"I – um – " he choked. Although he despised Ozai and the havoc he had helped perpetuate during the war, he couldn't help but feel a little bit sorry for him.

"And now here you are, emptyhanded." He blew some loose strands of hair out of his face. "If you don't have anything good to offer me, then _don't_ waste my time."

The cloaked man froze at the sudden change of tone. "I do have something good to offer you, my Lord." He looked into the hall to his left. "I – I have your daughter."

He blinked a few times.

"Would you… like to see her, Sir?"

After a long pause, he spoke. "Yes. Bring her to me." In a rushed attempt to make himself seem more presentable, he brushed his hair back with his hand and straightened his back.

Azula walked slowly down the dark, dreary hall to Ozai's cell. "Hello, Father."

"Azula, my daughter. It's been a while. How _generous_ of you to visit." His voice was riddled with sarcasm.

"How have you been faring? You don't look too good." She crossed her arms, suppressing the urge to smirk at his pathetic state.

He narrowed his yellow eyes at her, his face twisting into a snarl. "How do you _think_ I'm faring, you insolent child!"

Unable to hold back, her lips curled into a smirk. "I'm hardly a child, Father."

"Then quit acting like one," he spat. "I know what you've been up to. I know how you and your foolish brother have been running our Nation into the ground. I know all about your – your – your – " He couldn't bring himself to say it out loud.

"Our what?" she asked innocently.

He abruptly stood from the ground, glaring menacingly at her. "Your sinful, depraved affair."

"Is that so?" she laughed.

"Is this _funny_ to you?! Is this some sort of _joke_?!" he growled. "You and your brother are disgraceful. To think I raised two complete failures… I can't even look at you!" He cast his eyes to the floor.

"You know what? This _is_ funny to me. Hilarious in fact." She walked closer to his cell. "It's hilarious that your trusted informant, your _ally_ , has been giving you information that _I've_ been spoon-feeding him this entire time."

"WHAT?!" His hands balled into fists, he stormed to the bars of his cell and peered down the hall to interrogate the old man, but the informant was long gone. He glared at his daughter, who he could just about strangle, stunned that everything he had learned this past year was complete garbage. But in a way, he was a little relieved if it meant that his children were not doing the unspeakable. "Why would you do this to me?! After _everything_ I've done for you, you ungrateful brat!"

"Everything you've done for me?!" she challenged, mockingly and furiously. "Everything you ever taught me about the world, everything that I ever believed, was a giant lie!"

"So _that's_ what this is about? You think you can get back at me by feeding me lies for a year?" He let out a chilling laugh. "How juvenile. How _trite_. I thought I raised you to be more creative than that."

"Well, that's the brilliant part." She smirked haughtily. "You'll never know if everything he's told you is a lie or not. You'll never know the truth."

His eyes narrowed as he considered her words.

"And now, as you try to piece together fragments of reality, you'll know what it feels like to have your own mind turned against you. Just like how I felt when you betrayed me during the war."

"No." He quickly shook his head. "None of that nonsense was the truth! My instincts were right all along. There's no way you and Zuko…"

She raised an eyebrow at him.

"You've always felt superior to him. There's no way you would ever _bond_ , there's no way you would ever fit into your new family, there's no – "

"Are you sure about that?" she interrupted, looking into the hall to signal someone to come over to her.

Zuko walked up next to Azula and put his arm around her. "Hello, Father."

"Well, isn't this lovely?" he spat. "Two traitors together in my presence. So tell me, what exactly is the point of this little family reunion? Or have you just come to torture me with these filthy rumors you've been spewing for the past year?"

"Rumors?" Feigning innocence, Zuko turned to the princess. "What have you been telling him, dear sister?"

"Oh, nothing," she grinned up at him with mischief in her eyes.

Ozai's face coiled in disgust. "You two are just trying to mess with my head."

"If you say so." Azula shrugged. "But… if you _really_ want to know the purpose of our visit… it's two-fold."

"Enlighten me," he groaned sardonically.

"The first is to tell you that I've completely abandoned your ways. After going to University and learning more about the world, I've come to realize the importance of balance. It's the only way – "

"I see your Uncle has poisoned you too," Ozai cut in, scowling. "I had higher hopes for you, but you're just as disappointing as your brother."

"No, Father." Her tone was biting. " _You're_ the disappointment. _You're_ the failure. You know why? Because you're all alone. You have no one. And I – I finally have friends and family who _care_ about me. All you've ever cared about is yourself. And power."

"I raised you to be independent and self-sufficient!" he roared. "I didn't raise you to be weak like the rest of this pathetic family. And needing people is the ultimate weakness."

"You're wrong." She removed Zuko's arm from around her shoulder and took his hand in hers instead. "You raised me to be a _monster_. A weapon of war. And it cost me _everything_ , including my own sanity. But now…" She squeezed her brother's hand. "I have love in my life. And I've learned that needing people is not a weakness. It's a _strength_. Your way of ruling with fear does not work."

"You have learned NOTHING!" He ran up to the bars of his cell and grabbed them firmly. "Get out of my sight. BOTH OF YOU! NOW!" He began shaking the bars violently.

"No," she barked back. "I told you our visit had a two-fold purpose. Now you're going to shut up and listen to what we have to say."

Ozai continued shaking the bars and growling at his son and daughter.

Meanwhile, Zuko retrieved something he had set down on a chair in the hallway when they had entered. He came back holding a bowl of mango sticky rice.

"What is this?" the former Fire Lord fumed. "Don't tell me you have a peace offering."

"No. We just thought you might be interested in having a snack." Zuko offered him the dessert.

"Please spare me your damned pity!"

"This isn't out of pity, Father." Zuko sighed. "You're our family too, whether you like it or not."

He was quiet.

"And we've decided," Azula continued on her brother's behalf, "we're going to _potentially_ shorten your sentence."

Ozai clenched his jaw, wondering if this was some sort of cruel joke.

The princess softened her tone. "We believe there is still hope for you to change. And if we feel that you have made an effort to reform, you can be released one year from now."

He remained silent for a moment, unable to look at his children. And then he picked up his eyes. "Why? I don't understand."

"Because Zuzu and I are ruling this Nation with mercy and benevolence."

Zuko turned to his sister with hopeful eyes, wondering if this meant she was going to accept his offer and rule with him by his side as equals.

Azula smiled at him and then turned back to her father. "So consider our offer. And for Spirits' sake, take your damn dessert."

Zuko offered the bowl to him one last time.

Sighing with reluctance, Ozai hesitantly snatched it from him.

"Have a good rest of your day, Father." Azula grabbed her brother's hand and walked off with him, her pulse rushing from all the adrenaline.

Hands shaking, the former Fire Lord sat down cross-legged on the floor, eyeing the dessert suspiciously. A part of him wanted to throw it against the wall. Fuming from the anger he felt at himself for falling for Azula's trick and believing all those horrid rumors, he listened to the fading footsteps of his son and daughter, straining his ears to eavesdrop on their conversation as they departed.

 _"You know, Azula… I've never done it before in a prison cell."_

 _"Hm, me neither. Do you… do you really want to though? It's gross down here."_

 _"I'm game if you are."_

Their voices cut out after that. Wide-eyed, Ozai inhaled sharply and held his breath, doubting his ears and questioning his sanity, thoroughly unsure of what to believe anymore. But even so, his pressing insecurities didn't stop him from devouring every last bit of the inconceivably delicious mango sticky rice.

* * *

"I must say, you did not disappoint me," Azula relayed to her informant just outside the prison.

"I – I'm pleased to hear that, Princess."

"There's no need to be tense." She could tell the man was still a bit apprehensive. "You must be relieved to have fulfilled your end of the deal. Now you'll never have to see my father again."

"Yes, this is good news – "

"And, after I pay you, you won't have to deal with me again either," she smiled.

The old man removed the hood of his cloak and gave her an awkward smile.

"Now, please refresh my memory, what exactly do you plan to do with all this money?" She laughed. "I feel like I should know about the project in which I'm about to get involved."

"It's, uh, for my startup company, Princess."

"Oh yes! For Lettuce Incorporated or whatever you called it."

He looked at her as if she had just slapped him across the face. "My… MY CABBAGE CORP!"

"Well, it really makes no difference to me," she brushed off.

The cabbage merchant let out a strained sigh.

"Why don't we head back to the Palace and I'll pay you, hm?"

On that fine summer day, Azula became Cabbage Corp's first investor.

* * *

Later that night, following a shorter, less lavish celebration with their friends in the Palace, Azula made her way back to Zuko's bedroom. "Brother… is now a good time to talk?"

Sensing there was something on her mind, he grew uneasy. "Of course. Is everything okay?"

"Yes, of course." She smiled in an attempt to lighten the mood. "I… I've made a decision. Regarding the position that is."

"You have?" he breathed, his heartrate spiking.

"I have." She walked up to him and grabbed his hands. "Zuko, I… I humbly accept your offer. It would be an honor to serve as Fire Lord with you by my side."

"I – I'm really happy to hear that!" He hugged her tightly. Something still seemed off about her. "But… why do I feel like there's a caveat?"

She sighed. "Because there is."

"Well… what is it?"

"Before I tell you, I need to know something." Her hands were shaking.

"Uh, sure." His stomach began to churn. "What is it?"

"Do you…" She looked away from him. "Do you love me?"

"Of course I do, you know that!"

"No. You know what I mean." Feeling insecure but trying to be bold, she brought her eyes back up to meet his. "Are you in love with me?"

He knew what she meant, but it seemed pointless for him to answer that question. "I don't know, Azula." He shrugged, shaking his head. "I mean, how could I be? It's not like we could ever be together. You _know_ that."

She nodded. "You're right. I think… I just needed to hear you say it."

"Why? Are… are you in love with me?"

"I don't know." She let out a soft laugh. "But what I do know is… 'I don't know' isn't good enough."

His heart stopped.

"And," she continued before taking a deep breath, "I know I'm in love with Sokka."

Even though he had known this for the longest time, hearing her say it out loud made him feel as if the floor shattered beneath his feet and he was falling into nothingness. "W – Well… what does that have to do with you accepting the position?"

"I don't want to start serving as Fire Lord until I tell him that. In person."

He stared at her, his chest aching.

"Katara and Aang are leaving tomorrow for the Southern Water Tribe. And I'm going with them."

"You're _leaving_?!" he blared, suddenly enraged.

"Well, temporarily. I hope. It depends how things go – "

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?!" he roared.

"Zuko, please don't yell – " Seeing him like this was breaking her heart.

"I don't believe this! You – you accept the position, you _say_ you want to rule by my side, and the first thing you do is _leave_?!"

"I intend to return with Sokka, but I don't know if that's what he wants! Maybe he won't want to leave the Southern Water Tribe…"

"And then what?! Will you stay?! In the frigid South Pole?! You'd _never_ survive down there!"

"I don't know! I don't even know if he wants to _be_ with me!" Her eyes filled with hot tears.

"When did you decide this?!" he snapped, his forehead lined with confusion and pain.

"W – Well… which part?"

"The part where you chose Sokka over me!"

"I wouldn't look at it like that! You said it yourself – we _can't_ be together…"

"Yes but – " He sighed exasperatedly. "When did you _know_? That you're in love with him. And not…" He said the last part under his breath, his voice trailing off.

"I don't…" She shrugged and looked down at her feet. She _despised_ hurting him like this. He'd probably never guess how much this was shattering her. "I guess I knew for certain when we went to Ba Sing Se together. Something just… clicked."

He stared at her with disbelief and fury.

"I'm _sorry_! I didn't… things weren't supposed to be like this. We weren't supposed to – "

"You know what?" He shook his head. "Fine. Go ahead and leave." He glared into her teary eyes. "But if you do, consider my offer revoked."

"Zuko! You can't be – "

"Oh, but I am. If you leave, you won't have a home when you come back."

Searing tears trailed down her cheeks. "Well then," she exhaled, "Thank you for making my choice so easy." Wiping her eyes, she stormed out of his room, slamming the door behind her.

Zuko threw some fire punches into the air and kicked over his nightstand before falling to the floor, clutching his head and sobbing uncontrollably.

* * *

After a servant had sent for her, Mai nervously knocked on Zuko's bedroom door, wondering what he could possibly want at this late hour. She had considered leaving the party early to go back home, but now knowing that Zuko wanted something from her, she was really glad she made the decision to stay the extra night.

"Come in." His voice was a meek croak.

"Zuko," she sighed upon opening the door. Although she didn't know what to expect, she certainly hadn't imagined him curled up in bed crying his eyes out. "What happened?!" She walked closer to him.

"Azula… she's… she's _leaving_!" He nearly punched the wall behind him.

"What do you mean she's leaving?" She took a seat on the edge of the mattress.

"First she tells me that she wants to rule the Nation with me and then she says she's going to the Southern Water Tribe to… to tell Sokka she's in love with him!"

"Oh, Zuko." She made an effort to sound more concerned than she usually came across, which was particularly difficult considering she was quite pleased with this news.

"Who _does_ that?!" He sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Seriously?! What the fuck is wrong with her?!"

She sighed. "Zuko, I know this can't be easy for you – "

"I _hate_ her. I _really_ hate her."

She slid closer to him on the bed. "I know you may feel like that right now, but deep down, you don't hate her. You're this upset with her because… you don't want to lose her."

"No. Right now I want her to have a nice, happy life in the Southern Water Tribe with _Sokka_. I hope she never comes back."

"You don't mean that." She hesitantly reached for his hand, which he didn't pull away. "Look. You can be mad at her all you want, but it doesn't change the fact that you love her and want her to keep being a part of your life."

"Mai, no, that's not – "

"And if you love her…" She sighed. "You need to let her go."

"Let her… go?"

"Yes. It's the right thing to do."

He groaned. This was not the advice he wanted to hear.

She gingerly squeezed his hand. "So… when does she leave?"

"Tomorrow. With Aang and Katara."

"Well, I think you're going to regret it if you don't properly send her off tomorrow. Try to get a good night's sleep, and you'll probably have a different perspective in the morning."

He took a deep breath and nodded slowly. "You're… you're probably right." He squeezed her hand. "Thank you, Mai."

She smiled at him. "Do you… uhhhh… do you want a hug or something?"

"That would be nice."

Blushing, she got under the covers with him and gave him a hug.

He dropped his head languidly onto her shoulder and continued to cry. As Mai stroked his hair, he gradually began to calm down. Although he was grateful to have her comfort and support, he decided he was not going to follow her advice. There was no way he was going to let Azula go. Come daybreak, he was going to stop her.

* * *

Author's Notes:

(1) So there you finally have it! Azula has made her choice. What do you think? Is it too late for Zuko to stop her?

(2) Wow, I revealed a lot for you this chapter! Zuko got to read the notebook, Aang and Katara got engaged, and best of all, you now know the identity of Azula's cloaked informant!

(3) As I mentioned in the last chapter, I'm participating in the Azula Ship Challenge on Tumblr. So if you're looking for something different, please check out _Cold When You're Not Around_ , my new Jetzula story. It would mean a lot to me!


	30. Insanity (Part 2)

**Author's Note:** I apologize once again for the incredibly long wait. First I decided to take a break so I could participate in Avatar World Week 2017 and Zukka Week 2018. (Please feel free to check out those short stories!) And then I was treated for my autoimmune disease and the treatment itself made me sicker for a while. I'm feeling better now though. Thank you as always for your patience, and I hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter 30: Insanity (Part 2)**

Zuko rose with the sun that morning, despite having had a spotty night's sleep. Although he was still livid with his sister, he was not going to let her go without a fight. She meant too much to him. One way or another, he was going to force her to stay with him and never leave his side.

He didn't know exactly how he'd convince her. He didn't know what he was going to do or say. He hoped for clarity as his feet carried him closer to the courtyard, but his thoughts only became more muddled with each step, clouded by his own rage.

Azula was modeling her Southern Water Tribe attire to Katara and Aang when Zuko arrived outside. He watched her beaming in the sunlight, bathed in blues and whites. She seemed so assured and at peace. He had never really seen her like that before.

Their eyes met, and all he could do was smile at her. Just like that, his anger began to melt away. As she walked toward him, the realization hit him. He had said the words out loud before, that they couldn't be together, and they were finally sinking in. What had he been thinking? Of course they couldn't be together. She may have loved him, but she _truly_ loved Sokka. And Sokka was his best friend. " _He'll be the one to make her happy…_ "

"Azula," he said to the girl standing in front of him.

"Zuko… I didn't expect to see you out here."

"I know, I… I just wanted to wish you safe travels." A little voice inside of him urged him to beg her to stay, but he pushed it aside. Her happiness came first. "And I'm sorry for the way I acted last night. I was being selfish."

"It's okay, Zuzu," she smiled.

He took her hands in his. "And…" He took a deep breath. "Please forget what I said. You'll _always_ have a home here. No matter what."

"Brother," she breathed, squeezing his hands and gazing warmly into his eyes. "I… I'm _really_ going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

He closed his eyes and held her close.

"I'll be back before you know it," she whispered into his ear. Then she kissed his cheek and headed back to Appa.

He sighed heavily as he watched her walk away from him.

Toph, Ty Lee, Kei Lo, Suki, Haru, Ursa, Kiyi, and Noren ran up to Aang, Katara, and Azula to say their goodbyes.

That's when an unexpected voice took the Fire Lord by surprise.

"You did the right thing."

He turned around to find Mai. He nodded at her, smiling languidly.

She stood next to him and linked her arm with his, resting her head on his shoulder as they watched the newly engaged couple and the princess pack up their final belongings.

"She looks beautiful in blue," Zuko whispered.

Mai smiled, understanding the deeper meaning behind those words. He was finally ready to let her go. "It suits her."

"It really does."

* * *

"Hey, we're almost there!" Aang announced with excitement, pointing south as the village started to come into view. He turned to Azula. "Are you nervous?"

"Nervous doesn't even begin to describe how I feel right now," she laughed.

"Don't worry. You're gonna do great!"

"Thanks, I just… I don't even know if Sokka will be happy to see me…"

"Are you kidding me?! He's gonna be _thrilled_!"

"He's right, Azula," Katara chimed in. "Sokka really cares about you. I mean, he talks about you _all_ the time. It's annoying."

The firebender smiled.

"Look, I…" Katara shifted her eyes with discomfort. "Ever since he and Suki broke up, I kind of always hoped they'd get back together – I think some part of me always imagined Suki becoming my sister-in-law one day – but now… well, you make Sokka _really_ happy, so…" She placed her hand on the princess's arm and smiled at her. "… good luck."

"Thanks, Katara." Azula gave the waterbender a quick hug before Appa began making his descent.

After touching down in the frigid South Pole, the trio grabbed their bags and headed into town.

"Ooh, there's your dad's house!" Aang cheered. "I hope he's feeling better."

"Me too." Katara set her bags down and stretched out her arms. "Let me go grab Sokka. He can help take in our – "

"Katara! Aang!" Sokka shouted, popping out of the door and hugging them both simultaneously.

"Thanks for holding down the fort, brother."

"It was nothing." He felt the necklace around his sister's neck and snapped back, turning abruptly to Aang. "You did it! You freaking did it you son of a – " That's when he noticed a certain firebender standing behind the couple. "Azula…"

"Hi, Sokka," she breathed, her heart beating out of control.

He walked past Aang and Katara, suddenly forgetting about their existence. "I can't believe – what are you – is it really – "

"Don't worry. We'll tell you all about the engagement another time," Katara groaned sarcastically.

Sokka ignored her.

"Mind if we talk?" Azula asked. " _Privately_?"

"Why don't we take in the bags, Sweetie?" Aang suggested.

"Fine." Katara grabbed her belongings and headed inside.

"I can't believe you're really here," Sokka whispered, wrapping his arms around his princess and pulling her close to him. "It's so good to see you."

"You too," she whispered back, nuzzling her head into his chest. She hadn't realized how much she'd missed his scent. As she broke the hug, she trailed her hand down his arm and took his hand. "I…" She took a deep breath. "I have a lot to say and I'm going to need you to be quiet until I'm done – "

"I have a lot to tell you too – "

"Me first." She laughed nervously. "If I don't get this out now, I may never work up the nerve again."

"Okay," he chuckled. "I'll shut up."

"Good." She took another deep breath to try to calm the butterflies in her stomach. It didn't work. "Sokka…" Her hands started to shake. "I came here to tell you that… I don't want to be away from you any longer. The truth is… Spirits this is difficult to say."

He opened his mouth to try to help her out, but she stopped him from speaking.

"The truth is… I _love_ you. I've loved you for years."

He fought to hold back his words.

"But…" She let go of his hand. "I need to know if you feel the same way, because if you don't, I… I _can't_ do this anymore. I just – "

"I know I said I'd shut up, but I'm gonna have to stop you there."

She glared at him with a mixture of frustration and apprehension.

"Close your eyes."

"Sokka, are you serious – "

"Close your eyes and don't move a muscle." He placed his hands on her shoulders. "Trust me."

* * *

The Fire Lord was stargazing in the hot springs when a soft voice broke his melancholy trance.

"Hey…"

"Oh, hey Mai."

"How're you holding up?"

He shrugged. "You know."

"You miss her."

"Yeah." He laughed halfheartedly. "Pitiful, right?"

"A bit," she teased.

He smiled. "I don't suppose you care to join this pity party?"

"You sure you don't need some more space?"

"Yeah. I'm tired of sulking."

"I, uh… didn't bring a swimsuit."

"Oh." He paused to think. "You could borrow one from Ty Lee?"

"I could, or… would, um, a sarashi and underwear be too risqué?"

His eyes widened with surprise. "Well, it's dark… and nothing I haven't seen before."

Mai laughed before stripping down to her undergarments.

Zuko made room for her. "You know, it's funny… even though I know Azula's gone, sometimes I half expect to see her in the Palace. In her room, the spa, the dining room, or the office or something."

"I know how difficult this must be for you."

"It is, but… I don't regret a thing. I know I made the right decision. As long as she's happy, I'm happy."

"Still…"

"And now that I've had some time to reflect, I realized something."

Mai raised an eyebrow.

"I'm done fooling around and being irresponsible. This nation needs a strong leader. It's time I get my act together."

"How do you propose to do that?"

"Well for starters, I'm done messing around with random girls. I think I'm finally ready for something _real_ , something long-lasting."

"T – That's, um, that's great, Zuko. I'm proud of you." She shifted, unnerved.

"Are you okay?"

"Y – Yeah, I think the water's just a little too warm for me." She began to climb out.

"Oh, that's too bad."

She waited for him to finish his thought.

"I was kinda hoping you'd stay a bit longer."

She froze in place, her cheeks reddening. "You were?"

"Yeah… what?" He chuckled. "You're looking at me weird."

"Damn it, Zuko." She grabbed his cheeks and pressed her lips to his.

* * *

"Okay. Open your eyes."

Azula did as she was told, but much to her chagrin, she didn't notice anything different. Her wolf-tailed warrior was just standing idly in front of her. "I don't understand…"

"I know." He took her hands in his. "But you will."

"Sokka…"

"Can I have a turn to speak now? Please?"

She smiled cautiously. "I suppose."

"Okay. Here goes." He sighed exasperatedly. "Azula…" He gazed into her golden eyes. "I love you."

Her heart stopped in her chest.

"I love you so much, you're all I ever think about."

A soft smile spread across her cheeks. She swallowed to keep herself from crying.

"And I too have loved you for years."

"But – " She exhaled sharply. "I believe you, but what about the other girls?"

"Azula." He shook his head. "There are no other girls. There's only _you_. I mean, I _was_ seeing some other girls a while back, but it was never anything serious. How could anyone possibly compare to you? I guess… I should have made that more clear."

"That would have been nice," she laughed. "Just… why didn't you tell me? That you loved me."

"I wanted to tell you! So many times. You have no idea. I just… I wanted you to be able to find your place in the world without my influence. You belonged in the Fire Nation. It's your _home_. You needed to make amends with your family. I thought… if I told you how I felt, you would have considered making a life with me here and not where you needed to be." He shrugged. "I… I didn't want to be selfish."

It was in those words that Azula confirmed she had made the right choice. Sokka _always_ put her first. He would always put her needs above his. She loved him so much, so desperately. Everything was clear as day. Her destiny was unfolding right in front of her. "I understand," she breathed, interlacing her fingers with his.

"I thought you'd be able to tell how strongly I felt about you with all those visits and dates I planned for you, but… I can see why you probably thought I was doing that for the other girls too, which, for the record, I was not."

She smiled coyly, a little embarrassed.

"But… if you need me to prove to you how much I love you, I can do that right here and now."

"I wouldn't say you _need_ to… but if you'd like to, I'm not going to stop you."

He laughed, letting go of one of her hands to reach into his pocket. He pulled something out but kept his fist closed snugly around it. "So… I had you close your eyes so I could sneak inside and grab this to show you." He turned his hand over and released his grip.

She couldn't believe her eyes. In his palm lay a circular piece of wood carved with a blend of the Fire Nation and Water Tribe emblems. Her stomach somersaulted with joy. "Is this… is this what I think it is?!"

"Y – Yeah, well, it _will_ be once it's finished. I still have to paint it, coat it, and find a band for it, but…" He bit his lip. "What do you think?"

* * *

"I feel like I should apologize," Zuko chuckled, lying on his back and panting.

"Why?" Mai laughed, brushing sweaty hair off her face. "That was great."

"Yeah. It was. But… don't you think we got a little too carried away?"

"No…"

"But aren't you, you know, dating Ruon-Jian?"

"Well yeah, but we're not _exclusive_ or anything if that's what you're getting at. I mean, he wouldn't be _happy_ about this, but I certainly didn't break any rules."

"Good." His heartrate started to settle down. "So… why aren't you exclusive with him?"

"Bad timing mostly." She turned her naked body toward the firebender. "We got reacquainted right after Kei Lo broke up with me and he has to travel a lot for his catering job."

"Yeah, but you really seem to like him. Much more than Kei Lo anyway."

"I do, but…" She sighed. "I don't know. I guess something's just holding me back."

"Do you know what that is?" He turned to his side to face her.

"You're such an idiot sometimes, you know that?"

"Huh?"

She leaned in and kissed him on the lips.

"Oh," he laughed. "So… does that mean you want to get back together or something?"

"I don't know." She looked down at his bare chest. "No. Not right now anyway. I need to figure things out with Ruon-Jian and well… Azula _just_ left, so – "

"It's too soon."

"Yeah."

"You're right. As usual."

"As _always_ ," she corrected.

He smiled warmly at her. "You'd think I'd have learned that by now."

* * *

"Azula…?"

"I'm sorry! I – I'm speechless," she laughed, completely flustered. "I don't know what to say."

"You're cute when you're taken off guard."

"I – I love it! I love it, Sokka, I really do. And I love you – "

"I love you too," he chuckled.

"I just can't believe it. I can't." She examined the wood carving in his palm, beaming from ear to ear. But then she closed his fingers around it. "Sokka… I don't want you to take this the wrong way, since I can _assure_ you my answer will be a resounding yes, but… I want you take your time finishing it."

He looked at her, puzzled.

"I just want to be with you, in a 'normal' relationship so to speak."

"I guess we haven't really had the chance to do that yet," he laughed. "Well then, Princess Azula of the Fire Nation, will you be in a 'normal' relationship with me?"

"I'd like nothing more than that," she smiled, gazing into his sea blue eyes.

"Can I kiss you now?"

"Yes. Please."

He wrapped his arm around the small of her back and pulled her close to him, capturing her lips with a soft yet electrifying kiss. They lingered there for a long while as the town kept buzzing around them. In that moment, it was just the two of them, blissful, at peace, and _madly_ in love. He ran his fingers delicately through her silky hair as he broke the kiss. "Why don't we head inside? You must be freezing."

"I don't know how anyone survives down here," she teased.

As soon as they set foot into the house, Sokka enthusiastically called for Hakoda. "Dad! Dad! I need to introduce you to someone right now. Azula." He smiled lovingly at his beautiful princess. "My girlfriend."

* * *

 _One Month Later…_

The Fire Lord had just finished securing his top knot with a red band when his bedroom door flew open. He spun his head around to find his ex-girlfriend standing in the entryway, seemingly more pale than usual. "Mai, you startled me!"

She didn't respond.

"Come in. Have you come to welcome Azula and Sokka back from the Southern Water Tribe?"

"Damn it, that's today? It completely slipped my mind." She shook her head. "My memory's been so foggy lately…"

"Is everything okay?" He adorned his freshly showered hair with his royal crown, using the mirror to make sure it lay straight.

"No, not really." She sat down on his mattress. "Do you have a moment to talk?"

"Can it wait? They're going to be here any minute – "

"No. It can't."

Her harsh tone set his hairs on end. This wasn't like her. Something wasn't right. "Okay. I'm all ears." He sat down next to her. "What's going on?"

"I don't really know how to tell you this, so I'm just gonna come out and say it." She took a deep breath. "I'm… I'm pregnant."

Zuko's stomach dropped. His golden eyes went wide. "A – Are you… are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Okay…" He fidgeted with his hands. "I hate to ask, but is it – "

"Yes it's yours," she snapped.

"Sorry, is it not a valid question?"

She sighed irritably. "Yes, I suppose it is…"

"I'm not doubting you or anything, but… how can you be so certain?"

"Because Ruon-Jian and I have never… we've done a lot, but we've never had sex."

"Well I guess that's as concrete as it gets."

"Yeah." A pitiful laugh escaped her lips. "So… what do you want to do?"

"Mai," he breathed. "It doesn't really matter what I want to do. All that matters is _you_ and what _you_ want."

"I…" She blinked, surprised at his mature and seemingly genuine response. "I want to know what you want."

"Well…" He smiled. "If I had my way, I… I would father this child. I would want to watch him or her grow up. I would strive to be the very best dad I could be."

"Really? That's what you really want?" Her voice was hoarse, choked up with emotion.

"Yes," he assured. "And… I would like for you to be my Fire Lady."

"But…" Two tears streamed down her cheeks. "Would you still want that if I weren't pregnant with your child?"

"I don't know. But I don't think it's wise to talk about 'ifs' given the circumstances."

She nodded.

"But I can honestly tell you that, Mai…" He reached for her hand and held it tenderly. "I've loved you since my childhood. And sure, maybe that love has changed in many different ways throughout time, but you were my first love, and I've never stopped loving you."

"Zuko…" She wiped away another tear.

"And I couldn't picture anyone else as my Fire Lady but you."

"I'm… _really_ happy to hear that. But…" She looked down at her lap. "We've been down this road so many times before and it's failed every single time."

"I know. And I can't guarantee that if we were to try it again it would work out this time around. But I think… we owe it to ourselves to give it another shot. Maybe it won't work out, but…" He lifted up her chin. "Maybe it will."

She smiled at him. "Maybe it will."

Ty Lee popped her head into the doorway. "They're here, Zuko! They're – oh, hey Mai!"

The raven-haired girl quickly wiped her face.

"What's wrong?!" She turned to the firebender. "Zuko, what did you do to her?!"

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong," Mai answered. "Everything is just fine."

"Okay, well Azula and Sokka are here. Suki and I are gonna go let them in if that's okay."

"Yes, that's fine. Thanks, Ty Lee." Zuko waited for the girl in the braided ponytail to disappear before speaking. "So, do you think you want to – "

"I think I'm gonna head out." Mai stood up. "I'm not in the mood to see them at the moment, but I'll swing by later if that's okay."

"I understand." He stood up and hugged her gently in his arms. "I just need to know… would you like to give this, _us_ , another chance?"

She rested her head on his shoulder, nodding ever-so-slightly. She pulled back and gazed affectionately into his yellow eyes. "Yes. Yes, I would."

* * *

He saw her at the opposite end of the hall. Ty Lee had wedged herself in between the travelers, seemingly bombarding them with questions, while Suki stood in front of them, but all he could see was Azula. With Mai's news still fresh in his head and his sister finally back, he felt so overjoyed, he felt dizzy. Zuko walked briskly toward them, but just as he started extending his arms out for a hug, Sokka intercepted, jumping up into his arms and wrapping his legs around his waist. "Oof."

"Zuko! Did you miss me?!"

"Sure did, buddy," he managed, laughing.

"I feel like I haven't seen you in forever!"

"I know. It's been a while. I'm glad you're back."

Sokka hugged the firebender tightly.

"Okay," he choked. "Down boy."

Sokka unwrapped his legs and hopped down.

The princess traded places with him, tackling her brother with a big hug.

"Azula," he breathed, hugging her back. "It's so good to see you."

"I told you I'd be back before you knew it."

He closed his eyes and rested his head on hers.

"I didn't miss too much while I was gone, did I?"

His stomach dropped. Now was not the time to relay the fact that he and Mai got back together and he was going to be a father. "No, not too much." He pulled back from the hug but kept his hands on her shoulders. "I want to hear everything about _you_. But first…" He signaled for the servants to take Sokka's and Azula's belongings to their room.

Much to the couple's surprise, Kei Lo and Haru turned up for the job.

"Hey guys!" Sokka greeted. "I didn't know you were working here now."

"Well, they were practically living here anyway," Suki laughed.

"Let me get that for you, Princess – I mean, Fire Lord Azula." Kei Lo bowed before her before taking her bags.

"Thank you – you don't have to – "

"Welcome back Fire Lord Azula and Ambassador Sokka." Haru picked up the warrior's bags and walked off with Kei Lo.

"Thanks…?"

Sokka and Azula exchanged confused glances.

"Zuko actually hired them as bodyguards," Ty Lee added, suddenly lowering her voice. "But they're posing as regular staff to stay one step ahead of any possible intruders. Shhh."

"Very clever." Azula nodded with approval. "They're certainly playing the part."

"Well I figured with you two moving back to the Palace, it wouldn't hurt to have a little extra protection," Zuko said, shrugging.

"You gotta protect your precious cargo," Sokka joked.

"That and I wanted to give the girls a break after everything I've put them through…" Zuko blushed, smiling sheepishly at Suki.

"It's much appreciated," the Kyoshi warrior smiled back.

"So how does it feel to become the very first ambassador in the Water Tribe Embassy?!" Ty Lee asked Sokka.

"I'm so excited to start! I can't thank Zuko enough for setting up the position for me. Isn't nepotism the greatest?"

Zuko laughed, standing between the new couple and placing his arms around the pair. "Hey, if you girls don't mind, I can take it from here. I want to show them the renovations we've made."

"Okay, sure," Suki smiled.

"Don't hog them all to yourself for too long!" Ty Lee grinned.

The bodyguards scampered off.

"What are these renovations, brother?" Azula asked with utmost curiosity.

He smirked. "You'll see…" He began escorting them down the hall. "So tell me, how did you like the Southern Water Tribe?"

"It's lovely down there! I've never seen so much snow and ice in one setting before, it was practically blinding."

"Azula didn't complain about the cold nearly as much as I thought she would," Sokka joked.

"Is that so? I thought she'd have made a huge fuss."

She rolled her eyes. "I bet I could last longer down there than you."

"I really don't think you want to make that bet, sister."

"Yeah… no offense Azula, but Zuko would totally have you beat there."

"Hah!"

"You guys are the worst," she laughed.

The trio stopped outside the throne room.

"Our first stop." Zuko pushed open the doors and illuminated the room with an orange wall of fire.

The change was obvious. There were now two thrones adjacent to each other with two smaller, less lavish seats to their sides.

"Spirits," Azula exhaled, deeply touched by the gesture.

"What do you think, Fire Lord Azula?"

"It's incredible." She rested her head on her brother's shoulder. "Thank you, Zuzu."

"But something's missing," Sokka butted in. "Her fire should be there too."

"You always were the smart one." Zuko turned to his sister. "Would you like to do the honors?"

"I'd love to." She took a few steps forward and, with a dramatic wave of her arm, turned some of the flames from orange to blue.

"That's… _beautiful_ ," Sokka whispered.

Azula stepped back to get a better view, placing herself in between the two boys.

The three of them stood side-by-side and admired the fire. The sight was breathtaking.

After a while, Zuko broke the silence. "By the way, this isn't the only renovation. You'll find changes to your bedroom as well."

She eyed him inquisitively. "What did you do to my room…?"

"I had one of the walls taken down so it could be joined to the neighboring room. It's _huge_ now," he grinned.

"What? Are you serious?!" Azula laughed. "Why would you do that?"

"Because. It's not just _your_ room now, it's Sokka's room too – "

The blue-eyed warrior's face lit up.

" – and, I don't want you two to justfeel comfortable… I want you two to feel… at home."

"Thank you, brother." Smiling softly, she reached for Sokka's hand to her right and Zuko's hand to her left and held them both.

Sokka leaned over and kissed the top of her head while Zuko gave her hand a light squeeze.

Azula was right where she needed to be, surrounded by all the love in the world. "It's good to be home."

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

(1) I have one more chapter for you beautiful readers, BUT it's more of an epilogue than anything else. So you could consider this chapter to be the ending if you'd like. In fact, those of you who were rooting for Sokkla all along, this would be the perfect place to stop. I'd strongly advise you not to read the last chapter.

(2) That being said, those of you who were rooting for Zucest to be endgame, you should really keep reading.

(3) For those of you who are now finished with this story, I really can't thank you enough for reading this monstrosity. Seriously. It's as long as two novels. And for those of you who favorited, reviewed, private messaged me, or drew fan art of the story, your support means the world to me. If I could hug you all, bake you cookies, or send you kittens and puppies, I would. Thank you, thank you, thank you, and I love you very much!


End file.
